Power
by justforme83
Summary: A new figure emerges not long after the Battle of Crait. Pulled in opposite directions of the Force, with a strong history weighing her down.
1. Chapter 1

"Useless. Utterly useless."

Saeva closed her eyes, doing her best to make her body as small as possible against the rain of verbal damage about to come her way. She slowly stirred the steaming soup before her, and added ingredients to it as slowly as possible.

He was in one of those moods. No matter what she would do, her Uncle Janf was going to find something to destroy her with. Her back ached at the thought of being struck again or thrown outside to sleep.

She kept her head down, glancing at her small cousins huddling into their rooms. Jace, who was only 4, had some how learned to cry silently from an early age. He knew that crying would only make his father's rage worse. He was her little survivor, making it through his must vulnerable years with few bruises and broken bones. Malle, 6, was smart and always managed to know where to escape to with her younger brother. Saeva wished everyday that their mother had not passed in childbirth, the woman was always kind to her. Her Aunt Amerada, had kind eyes like her father, but never was too overly warm to Saeva. She was strict, but considerate, cautious with Saeva. She never really understood the caution.

Raising your brother's daughter before starting your own family must have been frustrating, even Saeva knew that. But with her Aunt gone, the true form of her Uncle emerged. He was large man, worked in the mines of Kessel for years, or so he states. Saeva has never seen him work a day in her lifetime with her Aunt and Uncle. Her Aunt was a fantastic seamstress, keeping the family well afloat in their little remote part of the planet, but Saeva's skills have been underwhelming in comparison the past four years. Her Uncle kept her informed of that. Their planet did not supply enough people to maintain a steady income.

Enarc, not far from Naboo, was a humid planet. Flourishing greens, rain nearly every single day, and treacherous caverns with creatures of all size and origin. Their hut lay near a cliff, close to a flat plain. Right on the outskirts of the forest. Saeva kept the children far from the forest, closer to the plain or the road to the city centre. Barely anyone visited them, just old friends of her Uncle from time to time or the local farmer who sold them food. Saeva wondered if her parents had lived here or was she sent here after their deaths. This planet never felt like a home, many of her nights staring off into the stars above her. Escape was always on her mind.

The soup bubbled beneath her, turning a beautiful yellow hue. Snapping her out of her thoughts and prepping it to be served. Glancing behind her, she noticed her Uncle was watching a live death-match on his beaten up Holopad, a scowl on his face. He was already on his second glass of whatever made that awful smell from his mouth and intensified his anger. Slowly and timid, she gave a large portion into his bowl, making her way carefully to his seat. She had once dropped hot food on him, slipping on his shoe. Her wrist still tingles to this day at the memory of that punishment. For almost six months, when she was 14, she could only use one hand to do her chores. Ensuing more punishment.

Her Uncle was clearly losing a bet on the death-match, as he only grunted when she placed the dinner at his side table. Moving cautiously away, she finished pouring the soap out for her cousins, passing the bowls to Malle, allowing them to escape to their hiding spot underneath their bed in their bedroom.

Saeva, surveyed the room, looking for a single item or area uncleaned or unkempt. She didn't want him to have a single excuse to come after her tonight. The small space garnered enough space for his lounge chair, side table, kitchen, and two adorning rooms, no bigger than 7x7feet each. The children slept in a bed together, that was neatly made at this moment, while Saeva kept to a mat on the floor. The children would often sleep on the mat on the floor with her for comfort on their worst nights or she with them on her worst nights.

She cleaned the soup pot and his bowl as quickly as possible after he had finished, and tried to make her escape to the bedroom. Her cousins staring at her from underneath their bed, where her mat was stashed during the day.

Her Uncle cleared his throat, clearly trying to get her attention. It was in a manner she had never seen him try before. Saeva turned to see her Uncle looking at the calendar on his Holopad.  
"It is your 18th birthday tomorrow, isn't it Saeva?"  
She slowly nodded, unsure of the direction of the conversation, but she felt her stomach drop at his tone.  
He grunted at her gesture.  
"That means that you have a few options ahead of you, my dear niece."  
He stood, towering over her, and making her wince.  
"You join the First Order or you marry."  
Saeva stared dumbfounded at him. They had never shared this manner of conversation before. In the past four years, he belittled and berated her non-stop of house duties or lack of seamstress work. But never discussed the future or even had a sentence that didn't contain an insult. Her future. She turned her hand to her cousins, silently asking about their care.

He slapped her hard across the face.

"You don't think I know how to take care of my own children?"  
Saeva held her hand to her face, holding the pulsating skin to be calmed. She didn't cry or yell, she learned years ago to never cry out.

"Uncle, I didn't know—."  
"

You didn't know because you are a foolish, selfish girl. Who Amerada should have never taken in. It cursed this house, this family."  
Saeva had heard this insult before, that she was a curse or a plague to her Uncle and Aunt. He blamed her for the death of her Aunt, even though she was not even involved in her childbirth. She lowered her eyes, catching glances from her cousins. Their eyes wide at the change of conversation, even in their innocence knew this was different than the usual torture. She pondered to herself how she could marry. She didn't know anyone, she barely knew anyone, except for her cousins.

"Uncle, When do you need me to determine my choice?"  
Her Uncle glared down at her, giving her a look that determined she had asked the wrong question again. He cleared his throat, causing her to jump.

"Tomorrow, when else?"

Saeva's mouth dropped open for a moment and she quickly tried to hide her emotions from her face. He had given her no preparation. Her mind flurried with questions. Why had he kept her here this long? Why wait till now? What was the purpose of the last four years? He could have rid of her after her Aunt's death, they were not blood-related. Her Aunt was her Father's sister. He slowly turned away from her.

"I have a new wife coming tomorrow, you will need to leave, she does not need your curse to affect her. Be sure to have that kitchen in perfect condition for her arrival….You must be gone before the sun rises."

"But the First Order?"

"It is a establishment that pays families for drafting their members. I placed you on their list for tomorrow, since I know no one would want to marry a waste of nerf fodder. What do you think the Resistance would want someone like you?" His tone dripped with disgust, but Saeva sensed worry behind the statement. She almost missed the emotion emoting off him.

Saeva always knew he supported the Resistance, why would he push her in the opposite direction. She wasn't good enough for the Resistance in his eyes, she had basic skills. Never handled a blaster or set an explosive. She could stitch wounds and soothe bruises. Her mind shifting to medical care…but in the First Order?

He was cruel to say that to her about marriage, or to even make her feel like she had a choice in her future. He knew she had no one.

"Uncle, I love the children. They are dear to me, please."

He raised a fist in the air, and Saeva closed her eyes awaiting the punch, but it never came. Her Uncle had turned back to his death-match on his holopad. Uncaring and unaware how life shattering this moment was. It had less to do with forcing her out, but more with her leaving the children behind. She didn't fear the world, she feared for them.

He off handedly finished their conversation with final instructions.

"Go to the City Centre, Docking Station 74, the First Order will be awaiting their volunteers. The money you will make will be sent to my credits account here on Enarc. Remember, you love the children correct?"

She nodded slowly and moved into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. The children running out of their hiding spot, throwing themselves on her. Jace releasing a cry that Saeva had never heard before, Malle with equal sadness. She hushed them, ushering them into bed, placing herself at the edge so neither would fall during the night. She talked in hush tones, telling them that she would be okay, and that they must look out for one another. Time seemed to be moving fast, Saeva desperate to hold onto them for longer.

She told them the stories of Luke Skywalker, introducing a new event that happened merely six months ago. A story she had planned to save for later, a story overheard from a farmer in the City Centre who sold her gerna lettuce. Luke Skywalker facing down the First Order, managing to take on an entire army himself. The children watched her with wide eyes, as Saeva indulged in details that the farmer spoke of. From the descriptions of Crait to Luke Skywalker vanishing, besting the New Supreme Leader. Saeva found herself lost in the story, placing excitement in her voice describing a lightsaber battle that she assumed had happened. She didn't know the details of that portion, but her mind had a great imagination.

Lost in her thoughts, she glanced at the children, who had fallen asleep. She lay there, brushing back their brunette locks from their tan faces. Before Saeva could blink, she could feel the sun rising, her heart rising in her throat with it. She allowed one tear to fall, before gathering herself up, grabbing her pack from underneath the bed.

Glancing around the room, she noticed she possessed nothing. No jewelry, dolls, items. Nothing belonged to her. She belonged to nothing.

Watching the children sleep for a few more seconds felt torturous, so she quickly kissed them on the foreheads, took a breath, and practically sprinted from the home. The sun was starting to come up fully when she was half-way to the City Centre. Her head down, focused on her destination. Fear beginning to creep into her soul. Would she have to wear a Storm Trooper suit? She had seen a Storm Trooper once, and that was enough for her.

The City Centre was a decent size, with only 3 towering buildings, with smaller stone huts scattered between them, most of Centre's money was made off of the gambling of death matches. Death matches played in Tatooine, some planet far off from here.

She rarely was in the City Centre, where her Uncle gambled her meager wages away. Rarely was the First Order here to collect anything, there was no value on Enarc, spare a few volunteers for the First Order. Paid volunteers, she reminds herself. Turning towards Docking Station 74, Saeva fells a shiver by her spine.

This was wrong, she realized, something was wrong. Her heart suddenly beating fast.

Someone was watching her and she felt it. Turning carefully to not seem aware, Saeva glanced around the modest, newly awoken centre. Locals brushing past her, as she paused in the walking lane. Some gurgling angrily at her to move. She began to pace forward toward the Docking Station, glancing left and right. Looking for her spy.

As she rounded the corner, she had forgotten her strange feeling, and was over taken with awe at the size of the First Order Collection ship. It was so bright, new, and sleek. 10 or so people were lined up at the Docking Station, being interviewed by an Officer in a gray uniform. Saeva was marveling at ship that she didn't hear the person creeping up at her.

A small hand blocked her mouth, pulling her into a nearby ally. Saeva shoved backwards, pushing the person restraining her to the wall, but they maintained their balance. Saeva did not, falling to the ground, turning around with her teeth snarling.

She had been able to fend off thieves before, today was no in her area were usually small, teenage boys. Her face changed at the site of a young girl, maybe a few years older than her, staring back at her with big, warm eyes. Her skin, a perfect sun kissed tan, her brown hair pulled back in a half-pony tail. Her face concerned, non-threatening.

"Who are you!? I have nothing to give you."

The girl raised her hand in a non-defensive or attack mode, but to soothe Saeva. Crouching down to her level, their faces not too far apart.

"I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to help you." her voice and accent was smooth. Saeva paused for a moment, and glanced around. No signs of an ambush anywhere.

"Help me? How?"

"You don't have to join the First Order."

"How did you…"

" I am with the Resistance, We have been traveling to the Mid and Outer Rims, trying to recruit where the First Order is. Anywhere We can. I watched a man brag about putting his niece on the First Order list yesterday at the Cantina. I knew it had to be you."

"How could you tell?"

The girl looked at her face, Saeva realizing her face must have bruised overnight. She lowered her eyes, away from the girl's concerned look. Her voice becoming soft, Saeva breathed out.

"I must join, my family depends on the money."

The girl shook her head.

"Is it something you believe in?"

Her head shot up.

"No, I don't know what I believe…"

Saeva began to get up, taking the offered hand of the brunette.

"The First Order will not allow you to decide on your own what you believe."

"The Resistance will?"

The girl nodded slowly, careful with her words.

"We will understand if this is not your fight, We all know how hard it is to survive in this galaxy."

Saeva felt a rush of power flowing from this girl, a sensation she had never felt before in her life. The sensation felt natural though, that this sense felt strong, solid, and safe. The brunette quirked her head to the side as if she felt the sensation too. They felt familiar to one another.

"What is your name?"

"Saeva"

A memory of her Aunt hushing her about her last name slams into her brain. An emptiness creeping into her gut. She wished she could recall the name.

"I'm Rey."

The girl still had her head tilted, watching her, but a small smile at her lips. She had no past as well. A mutual consideration passed between them.

Saeva contemplated her next move, her eyes glancing at the intimidating First Order vessel, that towered over their location. She lowered her eyes to Rey, relaxing, and realizing a first in her life. A Choice.

After hearing Rey's offer, and after many questions, Saeva felt a new sensation building within her.

Moving to Rey's ship, navigating through the back streets of the city was one of the first thrills of her life. She felt in sync to her moves, knowing which way she was to turn. Rey never hesitated or had to look back on Saeva, a growing smirk on her face.

They reached a small, unassuming cargo ship. Saeva glanced around, seeing a few hooded figures entering the vessel as well.

Rey, never losing her step followed them up the cargo ship's ramp. Her face unwavering, clearly knowing the hooded figures.

Saeva carefully stepped onto the ship, possibly the first ship of her life. Her heart pounding with each step. The ramp opened up to a large cargo space, that must have been used for moving large crates of product. It sat empty at the moment.

Saeva traced her hands around the ship, eyeing every piece of her first ship. Her breathing finally steady from all the excitement.

The hooded figures re-emerged from the cockpit, that sat above the cargo area from a tall ladder.  
Removing their hoods, two handsome men revealed their identities to Saeva.  
One of men smiling at Rey, the other watching Saeva cautiously.

"Saeva, Finn and Poe Dameron, Rebellion leaders."

Saeva extended her hand out, shaking as bravely as she could.

Poe Dameron, the one who was watching her, exchanged a look with Rey. Who brushed it off, not shaking her smile.

"I was able to convince Saeva here to meet with the Resistance and not join the First Order. I think We may have more to discuss with her in the future as well. I can feel it."

She wore a smile like she knew something Saeva didn't.

Poe merely nodded and switched to a cautious tone.

"How long have you lived here? On Enarc?"

"My whole life, I think. I never knew my parents, they died when I was young. My Aunt took me in."

"What products do they produce on this planet?"

Saeva realized he was quizzing her, interviewing her.

"Nothing, its just another planet ravished by gambling. While Naboo sits in their perfect world, not far from here, ignoring us."

Her uncle's words slipped out and Saeva almost felt embarrassed by the statement she blurted out.

"Who says that?"

"My Uncle, I'm sorry, its probably something he said because he was angry…"

"Who gave you that bruise?"

Poe was hitting her rapid fire with questions. Barely hearing her answers.

He motioned to her face.

"My Uncle."

Her tone became flat. She felt embarrassment. Why would the rebellion take someone who couldn't handle one man? Her eyes lowered.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. Finn was giving her a look of understanding, as was Rey. Deep understanding.

"The rebellion is built by people who have been unjustly pushed to the brink. You should never blame yourself for his actions."

Finn spoke firmly, giving Poe a look to back off with his questions. Poe smiled weakly at Saeva, his eyes still unsure of her.

"We have a few more people to recruit and planets to visit. It won't be anytime soon til we reach a base. There is a refresher in the back and new clothes in that bin. Space can get a bit cold."

Saeva glanced down at her worn down tunic, built for humid rains and mud. Her cheeks blushing from shame of her attire.

Poe moved up the ladder to the cockpit, Finn behind him. Exchanging hushed words and playful insults. Arguing who was going to fly the Cargo Ship.

Rey put her arm around Saeva, she realized Rey was slightly taller than her by a few inches. Her brown hair reminding her of her cousins. Her sudden sadness hit her gut as she looked through the clothing bin. She picked out a pair of black pants, with a green long sleeve shirt, looked built for hiding in a forest. A tactical shirt with purpose. It felt warm, too warm for her planet, but she took Poe's warning seriously.

The trio was dressed with the idea of staying warm, rather than Enarc's conditions. Rey with long sleeves and pants as well.

Would the children have their clothing properly made? Maintained? Would her Uncle's new wife care for them correctly?

Rey, reading her emotions, guided her to the fresher.

"We won't be lifting off for another hour. Take your time, keep the clothes even if you change your mind. I understand it is your family. The First Order. That is a path that is not for your best interest, your choice, and your voice. You can have one with us." Rey's tone had shifted when discussing the First Order, but remained friendly towards her.

Saeva smiled sadly at her, nodding.

In the fresher, Saeva found her favorite new part of possibly joining the rebellion. A shower. With warm water and soap. A simple bar of soap was a dream for Saeva. It was always bucket baths for her. She relished the sensation and lost track of time in the shower. Her mind set on her decision.

Stepping out of the shower and drying her hair, she noticed all the mud and dirt that had come off her on the bottom of the shower. She tossed her tunic in the trash, unable to look at it any longer.

Staring at herself in the mirror, Saeva realized how different she looked than her cousins. Her hair was a dirty blonde, on the darker side, but her features were more petite in the face. Her cousins had more defined noses and chins. It made Jace look like a little man at times. She stared at her eyes, blue and piercing. They seemed to shine brighter in this lighting. Maybe it was because her dusty mirror at home was never used for this vanity, but to make sure her Uncle never attacked her from behind while she was cooking.

Anger coursed through Saeva's body. Her frustration at her Uncle was pulsating through her. Her bruise on her face a glaring reminder. Biting her lip in anger, she looked away from the mirror and was dressed. Why didn't she leave sooner, on her own terms? The children.

No More. Never Again will he hurt her. Joining the First Order would only further his will to punish her.

Exiting the refresher, she found Rey, out of her coat. She was leaning on a seat in a relaxed position. She straightened a moment, looking for Saeva's decision.

"I'll stay."

She said it softly, but smiled brightly as Rey's face brightened.

"I was worried, I could sense that you were angry in there. I was scared Poe was pushing you away with his questions."

Saeva tilted her head at Rey.

"Sensed?"

How would she had known? The sensations being shared between them were starting to unhinge Saeva.

Rey coyly looked at her.

"I am a Jedi."

Saeva stared at her.

"Luke Skywalker is a Jedi…I've never heard of you…"

Rey shrugged.

"That isn't the point of being a Jedi, to be known. It's more than all the stories."

Rey stood before Saeva, looking at her as if she was trying to convey more than just her words to her.

"Its about balance, of life, the Force and how it flows in this universe. Doing what is right."  
Saeva stared at her, heart fluttering at Rey's calm words. Confidence oozed from this girl, who was merely a few years older than her.

"I can sense certain things, I must train and mediate. Find my inner balance."

Saeva nodded and rubbed her hands together.

"Saeva, have you ever had feelings or known things before they happened."

Rey looked her with big eyes, looking for connection…hope.

Saeva shook her head, lowering it slightly.

"Not that I am aware of, the most I have ever felt was when we meet today. Like I was being washed over with something old."

Rey nodded to her, looking slightly disappointed.

"I am rather new to this myself."

"Can you lift rocks?"

Rey laughed, her eyes hiding a sadness that Saeva caught.

"Its more than that…a lesson I learned from an old friend."

She said the words carefully, turning her head to the cockpit.

"Are We ready to roll?"

"Ay-Ay Commander Rey."

Rey rolled her eyes at the two in the cockpit, offering Saeva a seat.

The two sat and buckled their safety belts, the weight of lift off surprising Saeva. She even yelped a little, giggling as her body felt the power of the ship.

Rey smiled at her, like she knew that excitement of entering space for the first time.

"I never get over that feeling too. I hope you never do."

Saeva looked at Rey, sighing.

"I feel free."

Saeva studied Rey more closely, and tried to understand and compute that she was a Jedi. A concept that seemed to be merely a legend, of fantasy.

She closed her eyes, feeling the sensations of entering space and the ship shifting to hyperdrive. Her heart racing.

Before Saeva knew it, she had fallen asleep. Her exhaustion from the lack of sleep the night before overcoming her. She wanted to discuss so much more with Rey, but her body was failing her.

Saeva awoke, without opening her eyes, to harsh tones. Poe's voice for sure, but also Rey's.

"This was General Organa's last request of us, Poe. Recruit and re-route volunteers for the First Order. Seven Planets in Seven Days. This is our first true volunteer in four planets."

"I don't know, it doesn't feel right. There is something about this girl. I don't know what is it about her. The damaged story seems a little too undercover for me."

Saeva could feel Rey's look with her eyes closed, a fire of a silent stare.

"Okay, maybe I am pushing it. I just have this bad feeling. Something isn't right."

"I think you know my senses about people are a bit stronger than yours, Poe. This girl has something about her. I've only felt this when I was around the Knights of Ren or—-"

"I think your faith and optimism and naivety has burned you in the past. Isn't that a reason you have headaches every once in a while, or see you glaring at nothing?"

Rey clicked her tongue in frustration.

"It was different, if you saw it through my eyes, I thought I could bring Be-."

"Say his true name, not the one you want him to have, the one he claims."

Rey grew silent. The tension was clear.

"What do you sense in her?"

"Hope. New beginnings. What do you see?"

"Secrets."

Saeva grew restless listening, and tried not to shift her body. But the ship lurching forward made her yelp. Sitting up straight to grasp the sides of her seat. Her hands coming to her shoulders, realizing how cold she was. Space was freezing.

Poe and Rey emerged from their hallway chat. Rey nodding towards Saeva. Poe ignoring her, going towards the cockpit.

"Finn, good buddy, what you do up there?"

Finn responded down from the cockpit.

"We have to stop, fuel up. But I don't know if this is where We want to stop?"

Rey helped Saeva find a sweater to wear, than began to climb the ladder after Poe to the cockpit. Saeva followed slowly, placing herself in a seat. Poe's lack of trust of her was worrisome. But Her attention drew to the window, no longer concerned about the brooding man. Her breath hitching at the sight of space, but more so at a huge planet getting bigger and bigger to their ship's view.

It was a dark planet, with what looked like molten terrain, volcanos and ash. It was not very habitable looking.

"My sensors say there is a refueling station here. Sensors went a little haywire, but I can definitely tell there is a fuel station there."

Poe glanced at the map and at Finn. A incredulous look on his face.

"How did you get us to the Mustafar system?"

Rey looked ill, color draining from her face. She remained silent.

"It was the best reroute to the ship's normal refueling stations."

Poe shook his head.

"Buddy, You took us way out there, Yavin far."

"We are close to Yavin? Kerf."

Saeva stayed silent, unsure of the locations they spoke of. Her curiosity peaked at the sight of the planet. A pull came to her, a yearning to learn more.

Rey shook her head.

"We can't land here. I have a bad feeling about this."

Poe looked at Rey's face, seeing her unease. His face dropping.

"We need fuel, We have to stop."

Finn looked bothered as well.

"This is old Empire territory, but I've never know the First Order to reoccupy it."

Saeva glanced at Finn, curious to his knowledge of the First Order. The knowledge between them was immense. The Trio sighed at once, a dread falling on them. It seemed like they found themselves in this situation often. A common occurrence of potential danger.  
Saeva became restless in her seat, a quiet excitement to step foot on a new planet. Any planet. Her body tingled at the sight. Something was pulling at her. A journey was right before her. An adventure.  
She noticed Rey glancing at her, not cautiously, but regarding. She must have sensed her emotions.

"I've never been to another planet before."

"This is prime location for a vacation." Poe sarcastically answered.

Saeva ignored his comment, his arrogance leaking into her veins.

The ship entered the atmosphere roughly, with everyone bracing, as the ship landed at what appeared to be an abandoned fueling station. A intimidating fortress just lay beyond the fueling station. Cascading rivers of lave flowing around the fueling station. It was like the planet was constantly moving and groaning with the intensity of the volcanic action.

"Oh, I've made a mistake."

Finn looked terrified, as Poe and Rey became more determined. Saeva felt an oozing sensation, like she understood the motions of the planet. There was a motion or system to this planet's lava.

"We will refuel and get out of here."

The group moved to disembark the ship. Rey pulled Saeva aside just before exiting.

"I want you to stay here at the ship."

"What?"

"We don't know who or what is out there, it may be better for you to stay here."

Saeva's stomach dropped, but she understood Rey's meaning. She was untrained and uneducated about most areas of the galaxy. She could unknowningly put them in harms way.

Rey was searching her face and took a small sigh.

"You can go outside, but don't leave the perimeter of the ship."

Saeva brightened and heart raced as the ramp lowered.

They disembarked, shutting the ships lights and power down to properly be prepped to refuel. Heat smacking the group hard. It was more of a dry heat, than the humid heat Saeva was use to. The lava gave plenty of glowing light around them to see properly on the planet. It smelled of ash and almost a burning iron. The mines and factories seemed darkened, no visible signs of movement. Finn and Poe found the fuel pump cord and attached it quickly to the ship. They were being hasty in their actions.  
Rey was staring up at the looming Fortress, darkened, only glowing when a nearby lava river would flare up in anger.

"Darth Vader. This was his fortress."

Saeva quirked her head at Rey. She had only heard very few legends of Vader.

"Did you know him?"

Rey shook her head.

"No. But I do know people who do. Those who wish they did."

Saeva became silent, unsure of how to read Rey. It seemed her thoughts were else where. Before Saeva could ask her next question, Rey gripped her arm. A ship was landing at the Fortress. A First Order ship. Bright lights blasting the Fortress entrance that was out of sight.

"Finn."

Poe and Finn rounded the corner of the ship at Rey's tone. Their eyes looking up to the Fortress. Which loomed about 1000 yards away from them, several stories above them. The group huddled out of sight, but able to view the ship.

"Will they be able to see us?"

"I don't believe so, the ships systems are off, and this cargo ship blends pretty well. The atmosphere here also makes the sensors difficult to locate other systems. You were lucky I was here to land it, to be honest."

Poe smirked to himself. Their eyes were trained to the ship above.

Finn turned to Rey, her eyes blazing, calculating their next move.

"Is he here?"

Rey shook her head.

"No, I would have known before they landed."

The ship began to empty, at least 20 storm troopers emerging from the ship. Saeva eyes grew wide, the sheer intimidation of the First Order marveled her. The precision and organization. Several Officers exited the ships as well, dressed in gray uniforms. A final member exited the ship, he was dressed head to toe in a Officer's uniform, but in black. Clearly the head officer. He had bright red hair, slicked back. Saeva couldn't make out his face, but she could tell by his posture and the postures around them that he was in charge. The troop marched into the Castle, focused on the task at hand.

"Hux, slimy bastard. Always up to something"

Poe registered who the leader was. Glancing at Rey and Finn, who seemed to nod in agreement at an unspoken plan.

Rey turned to Saeva.

"I need you to stay here, out of sight."

"What, wait. by myself?"

"We need to see what Hux is up to. He's the main General, second in Command to the First Order. If we can just be one step ahead of him here. We could take full advantage."

Rey was searching Saeva's face, a faith placed in her she had never seen before by anyone. Saeva raised her chin.

"Of course. I'll make sure the ship is fueled and I'll be sure to stay out sight."

Rey nodded, she carefully rearranged a device on her hip, allowing it to be exposed. Poe readied his blaster, as did Finn. The began to to make their way towards the Fortress, climbing the a jagged cliff to an open window.

Saeva stepped back, entering the ship, watching the fuel log. The darkness in the ship giving her a shiver.

The ship was being fueled quickly, already at 95%. Staying silent and limiting her body movements, she was on edge. Listening for any sounds of approaching soldiers. Her eyes glancing at the ramp of the ship, the glowing of the lava shinning into the ship. As she stared out at the ramp, she noticed a twinkling of a color.

A purplish hue crossed passed the ramp and a sensation overcame Saeva.

Follow it.

A tiny voice inside her insisted.

Follow it.

Saeva paused, moving carefully to glance out the ship. No signs of movement or noise. The twinkle of color, so opposite of the planet's background sparkled again. This time farther away from the ship. Saeva stepped out onto the ramp, slowly each step as were to break the ground. Her eyes searched the platform, the heat striking her face hard, but a sudden gust of cool air struck the back of her head.  
Saeva whipped her head to see where the cool air could possible come from. Before her laid a path way, leading below the away from the ship, beneath the Fortress.  
Was that there before?

Carefully, Saeva stepped toward the pathway, pausing. She looked up to the castle, seeing no movement outside the ship. Her body was pulling at her to keep moving.

The purple twinkle caught her eye again, and she made her way down the pathway, as it wrapped around into the base of the Fortress.

A ragged, cave like entrance encouraged her to step forward, as she did so, Saeva realized what a dangerous spot she put herself in. The entrance brought her to a volcanic cavern, with a narrow bridge of stone, jagged and darkened like the planet. Below the bridge was a gurgling pool of lave, spitting up shots of lava every few seconds.

Saeva's eyes could barely explore because they had become transfixed at a purple crystal, about the size of her two hands. It was floating above the middle of a bridge, at the height of her shoulders, above the lava below. Its color bright and unchanging even with the harsh colors of the lava, smoke, and ash.

It was calling to her, this stone. It felt like it belonged to her. It was safe.

Before Saeva knew it, she was standing right before the stone, hands reaching out. A sudden wave to be cautious came over her.

Her eyes began to explore the cavern.

The other side or opposite side of the bridge was leading into what looked to be the basement of the fortress. She could see stairs leading up inside somewhere.  
The entrance she had entered would lead her back outside and to the ship.

Her focus returned to the crystal, it was floating very still, unchanged, merely spinning slowly in an orbit.  
Saeva reached her hands out and felt a vibration from the crystal.

It wanted her to take it.

As soon as she wrapped her hands around the crystal, the color changed to a darkened purple. Her hands felt numb, thrumming with power. Saeva closed her eyes, feeling a feeling she never felt before.  
A purpose coursing through her. Whatever her purpose was, this crystal was the key. Her eyes opened, as she gripped the crystal to her chest, sensing a pair of eyes on her.

Poe Dameron stood at the entrance of the cavern from the Fortress, his face with a determined, concerned face.

"Who are you?"

"I told you who I was. Why do you question me like this?"

"Habits. War. Spies…..but WHO are your people?"

"My aunt and uncle were Sole Del of Enarc, my parents…I….I don't know."

Saeva looked down at the crystal, the first item in her life that felt like belonged to her. Or she belonged to it.

"I know where you come from. I know where you hail."

Poe looked dangerous walking towards her, Saeva sensing his fear of her. She gripped the crystal to her chest.

"There are legends and myths that come from my planet. If I can trace it properly and line up the facts. I can prove who you are. You lived on Enarc, near Naboo. A planet that birthed a dangerous bloodline that no one knew had continued."

"Vader? Poe, what are you saying to me?"

Poe shook his head, standing before her, hand on his blaster. He stared at the crystal.

"We know why Hux is here, He is looking for that."

Saeva held it tighter.

"This crystal was once owned by the Emperor Palpatine, kept here for safety under the watch of Darth Vader. He had plans of a future weapon, plans the General recently must have discovered in their archives. A crystal that calls to the Emperor's bloodline."

Saeva paused, staring at Poe. She questioned with true sincerity, trying to make him not feel so threatened. He looked threatened by her.

"Is the crystal calling to you?"

"No, its trying to reject me."

His face tense as he moved closer to Saeva, only a step away from her personal space.

The dots connected, Saeva understood what Poe is implying. She was a descendent of the Emperor. The creator of the Empire, the First Order's origin or base.

A sudden influx of blaster shots and shooting could be heard from the fortress side of the cavern. Echoing down the stairwell.

Saeva looked over Poe's shoulder to see if Finn and Rey were behind them.

"Poe, We have to get out of here, get Finn and Rey. Get the crystal and run."

Saeva was rejecting his theory of her lineage, maybe they could research it further. Find truth in real facts, not feelings and assumptions. A conversation for a different time. There was no way what he said was true.

Poe didn't move, his face sinking, like he was realizing something she wasn't.

"Maybe it was fate for us to meet you. Maybe the force."

Saeva looked at him confused, unsure of his face or train of thought.

"Maybe this is where I can end this potential weapon, or even a greater potential threat."

Saeva realized Poe's tone was darkening.

"Poe, What are you saying?"

Before Saeva could realize or move, Poe had pushed her hard. Losing her footing, Saeva felt herself fall backwards off the bridge, falling down towards the lava. Heat began to swarm around Saeva, her body clutching the crystal. An intense pain and sensation swarmed Saeva, causing her to black out. The last sight was looking up at the bridge at Poe's face as she fell, along with Finn and Rey's looks of horror behind him. The lava consuming her eyesight, a scream barely having to escape her lips as she blacked out.

A slow beeping noise awoke Saeva, the rhyme of her thoughts becoming clearer and clearer. Her shock of being alive shook her thought process, but a sudden wave of dread and pain swept through her.

A piercing pain radiated down the back of her head to her mid-back. Her breath hitching, the beeping noise intensifying. Her eyes blurred open, unable to focus, merely seeing bright lights and shadows.

"She's awake. How in the world is she awake?"

"After what the Troopers saw, I surprised your'e surprised by this, and not their story."

"Her wounds are healing faster, but give her more sedation."

Before Saeva could listen closer her strength became dulled and back into the darkness she fell again.

Saeva woke up slowly again, her eyes clear and focused. Her eyes were staring at the ceiling of bright lights and sleek design. She turned her head to see she was in an empty medical bay. Organized, clean, and a distinct look she had seen before.

First Order, her mind sensed it.

After a slow breath with her eyes closed, her mind replayed what placed her here in the first place. Panic filled her. Poe Dameron's determined face as he shoved her into a lava pit. Then nothing, she couldn't recall what happened next.

How she survived.

Saeva slowly sat up, her back aching and stinging. She wore a thin, gray gown that covered her front ,but not her back. Her stretcher had a blueish gel cushioning, touching it with her hand made Saeva realize they were tending to her back in particularly. A medicine was soaked into the blue gel that made her fingers tingle.

Her hand trailed the parts of her back that she could reach. Discomfort, scaring, and sore skin she had never felt before was all she could feel. Her heart sank.

She was not completely unscathed by Dameron's attack. Her back was a disaster. The pain was subsiding as she slowly stretched off the bed, noticing the IV in her right arm and the monitor leads on her chest. With a quick motion she ripped them off and went to rip her IV out, when a Medical Robot caught her arm.

"I suggest not doing that. You'll bleed all over the floor, making quite a mess."

Saeva stilled, sitting back down on the bed.

The robot tilting his head at her.

"I have informed my supervisor that you are awake, troopers will be here shortly to bring you to your quarters."

Saeva twisted her head at the dried as he removed her IV smoothly, covering the site with a bandage.

"Quarters? Where am I?"

The robot looked back at her.

"The Finalizer, the strongest ship in the First Order Fleet, until the Supremacy is repaired and renovated to the Supreme Leader's taste."

Saeva stared down the robot, her mind going a mile a second. How did she get placed here? Her mind began to form an answer.

"Droid, how did I get here?"

"Why General Hux and his troop were on a mission, details of mission I am unable to access. They found you on this mission. Half-dead in a lava cavern."

"Was there anyone else there?"

"The reports in the computer system state that three operatives of the resistance were there. That is how the troopers found you, following them. Obtaining the resistance fighters was unsuccessful."

"Did the resistance did they pull me from the lava? Did the female operative?"

The droid seemed to be accessing information from the ships computer.

"No. Reports indicated that you pulled yourself from the lava, only life threatening injuries to your back."

Saeva was confused, how could she remove herself from a pit of lave.

"But how was only my back affected, I fell fully into the pit."

The droid seems to appear to access the files, but paused.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am but it seems I can't access that portion of the report."

Saeva grew agitated and anxious. Troopers were coming for her and she was just sitting here, accepting that?!

Her mind began to wander, they are probably going to execute here for not reporting for her duties that her Uncle signed her up for. She shook her head. Who was she kidding? She was just with the top three rebellion leaders, that alone is a reason to be terminated. She had a Empire artifact in her hands as well.

The crystal.

"Droid, what happened to the crystal or artifact."

"That portion of the file is blocked."

Saeva stood up, scanning the room, looking for escape. The droid pushing her back down with strength she didn't expect. It suddenly handed her clothing. A pair of loose fitting gray pants and shirt, clothing that medical techs would wear on her planet. These were much nicer though, an emblem of the first order placed on the shirt.  
"You have 2 minutes till the troopers arrive, they will not wait for you to be dressed."

Saeva scrambled into the clothing, her back aching at the movement. Her heart racing.

The droid handed her pair of slip on shoes.

Saeva shivered, staring at the door, and at exactly the two minute mark the troopers entered. Four stormtroopers in glaring white suits stood before her in formation. A lone Officer with black hair greeted her, his uniform tight and crisp. He seemed to be taking her in slowly. Saeva feeling self-conscious of her appearance. Her hair must be a burnt mess, her hands reaching for it. She found her hair in a neat ponytail, unchanged in length. Odd.

"Ma'am, I would like to introduce myself. Colonel Mitka."

He seemed timid around her, but he had a soft face. Non-threatening. Whoever wanted her here did not want her to feel threatened. He extended a hand out for a shake, Saeva taking it slowly. Her face puzzled.

"Officer. What is happening? Where am I to go now?"

"We have a designated quarters for you while you finish your recovery."

Saeva nodded slowly, allowing him to lead the way. The four troopers surrounded her, placing her in the middle while they made their way out of the medical bay. More questions swarming her brain.

The silence of the grand hallways were cut short due to the marching of the troopers feet. The hallways sleek and impressive. She had never been on something so clean before.

"Colonel, Do you know what is to become of me?"

The Colonel glanced behind his shoulder.

"I do not. You will be briefed once you are fully recovered."

"Am I to be killed? Why heal me to kill me?"

The Colonel stared at her as if she didn't know herself.

"That would be a waste of time. Your purpose must be greater than you think. The Supreme Leader sent me directly for this transport. General Hux with a detailed plans of the exchange."

The Colonel took a breath, realizing he was spilling more information than he had intended to spread.

Saeva nodded to him, her mind filling with more questions. After a several minutes of walking and two elevator exchanges. The squad stopped.

He brought her to a large black door, entered a code, the rush of the doors opening brought a rush of warm air to her face. Stepping into her quarters, Saeva realized her quarters were slightly warmer than the hallways on the ship she had travelled through. Before her was a modest living space. A couch and two chairs with a table. A case of hold pads and a window outlooking into space. The window took up half the wall.

"Oh. My. Stars."

The troopers waited outside the quarters, but the Colonel joined her in the quarters. He handed her a data pad.

"If you are to become hungry, please just order through this data pad, our droid service will deliver food

to you."

She took the data pad, glancing back out to her view of stars. The Colonel directed her to a side room, with a twin bed, dark sheets. The color scheme was grays, black and signature First Order red.

"The Refresher is beyond your bed, I suggest you if you take any showers let it be before 4 or after 10. The system is near perfectly, but showers are taken in bulk between those times. If you prefer warm water of course."

Saeva thought of her first shower…how long had it been? When she was with Rey on the cargo ship?

"Colonel, How long have I been here?"

"Two weeks, Ma'am."

That struck her hard and she wondered how much medical work they had to do on her. She pushed to move on from the thought of being unconscious for such a long time. Time passing so quickly.

There seem to be a closet full of First Order outfits. It seemed like they had given her a Officer's quarters, several uniforms placed there. Plenty of medical wear like the the gray she was wearing, but in black.

"I shall leave you to be settled, I already ordered you dinner, I hope you don't mind."

Saeva nodded slowly, taking in her surroundings.

The Colonel moved toward the door, Saeva following after him. The idea of being alone worried her. To get lost in her thoughts. Her lineage right at the cusp of her thoughts. Nope, she was not going to think about Poe's theory.

The Colonel raised his hand to stop her, softly.

"I must leave you now. You must remain in these quarters. Please."

Before she could protest, the door was closed and she was alone with her thoughts.

She turned to the empty space, sucking in air. She was prisoner. Again. First her Uncle…now here.  
Her fists curled and tears sprung to her eyes. The mixture of despair and rage moved through her.

Poe Dameron. The Resistance. They cursed her here.

She couldn't be who Poe said she was. There was no way, her family was no one, from some no where planet. He didn't know her. How could he do that to someone he barely knew?!

Saeva grabbed the closest thing next to her, a chair and tossed it with huge strength at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces. A shriek escaping her as it fell apart. Staring at the chair, wondering where that power had come from.

Her fate was unknown to her. Again.

Several days passed with Saeva having to place herself in a routine to keep her mind steady.

She awoke at 4 every morning, showered quickly, dressed in relaxed wear.

She ate three meals a day that a droid, who couldn't speak to her, delivered. The food that was brought to her was feast in her eyes, she was careful not to overindulge in anything too sweet or salty. Something she never in her lifetime that she would ever thought she would have to consider.

Dressing in the medical tech wear was her first choice, the Officer's uniform being too itchy, formal and uncomfortable. If she was going to be quarantined, must as well be comfortable.

She mostly focused on reading the holo pads in her room.

Most of it First Order propaganda, but some of the information was military training. Strategies, plans, weapons mechanics. No history of the Empire, much to her dismay. Hours she'd pour over the pads, grateful that her Aunt taught her to read.

She would have gone mad by now if it wasn't for reading.

A basic hand to hand combat instruction book helped keep her body from becoming too still or flaccid with boredom. The aches and pains of lying down for two weeks really pushed Saeva to move her body. The hand to hand combat focused on the basics of muscle movement and coordination. Her back barely bothered her these the last two days, only in the first few seconds of her showers did she wince at her large wounds. Saeva wanted to strengthen her muscles, maybe give herself a chance at escaping if she can take one trooper down.

Reading about the Galaxy, and different regions made things much clearer for her. She thought back to how Finn had truly gotten them off course. And that she finally understood Poe's frustration, the thought of him suffering making her smiling.

Most nights, Saeva would fall asleep with the holopad of the map to the galaxy projected up to the ceiling. She lay there staring at all the planets she hoped to see, her eyes fading down.

On this particular evening, Saeva felt herself pacing. 7 days. A week. No human contact. No nothing. Just a non-verbal droid with meals and a laundry droid to take her clothing.

The black medical scrubs and soft shoes she wore made her pacing silent, her grunting at the wall did not.

Maybe they want me to go insane? She thought harshly to herself. Break her? What is there to break?

Her eyes glanced out the window, sensing something. Something different approaching. She leaned against the glass.

Her eyes watching a series of twenty-five Tie-Fighters flying in. She had seen this before, but they were trailed by a sleeker, darker ship. A higher level kind of ship. She had read about it in her studies. Her heart began to race.

Someone important was boarding the ship.

Saeva turned back to her room, as if something new was going to appear. Grabbing her data pad, she ordered a pitcher of water and sat quietly on her chair. Staring at the door. 15 minutes passed slowly.

A beeping noise came from a small door vent by the main doors. A small black droid emerged carrying a pitcher of water. It placed it on the table in front of her and beeped in regards away from her.

"Wait!"

The droid turned.

"Is there someone new no board?"

The droid that never truly acknowledge her before, beeped twice for the first time, and took off into the vent.

Saeva sighed and poured herself a glass of water. As she was drinking, her door opened suddenly for the first time. Causing her to stand up and drop her glass at the same time.

Two figures walked confidently into her quarters.

Before her stood one figure she had never seen before, and another who seemed remotely familiar. Both dressed in all black, one in a General's black uniform, the other dressed in black, tight fitting robes.

The striking red hair stood out to Saeva. General Hux looked much younger in close proximity, his eyes hollowed out to what looked like lack of sleep. A scowl on his face as he glanced to the other man.

Saeva surveyed the other man quickly, he was much taller than her and General Hux. Sturdy and built for battle it seemed to her. Dark hair and features, an unreadable look on his face. A dominant scar going up and over his right eye. His eyes were striking and unmoving from her face. A sensation of darkness clouding him, nearly clouding her feelings.

Saeva realized he was surveying her in a much more subtle way. She quickly looked away, unsure of how to engage his eye contact any longer. She glanced at General Hux, who was studying her as well, his face tilted in a way that made her feel like prey stalked by a predator.

Looking down at the glass she broke, she gritted her teeth, releasing the breath she was holding. Noticing the top of her foot had been cut by the shattered glass.

"I would first like to apologize in the delay of introductions. The First Order was a bit pre-occupied in neighboring trade deals. Deals that I and the Supreme leader were occupied with. We were not able to properly see that you were settled into your accommodations."

General Hux had broken the silence, he spoke sternly and with command. His eyes shading over to the dark figure next to him, seeming to hesitate for a mere moment.

Saeva didn't know how to respond, but simply sat down, crossing her leg over her other leg. Grabbing a cloth next to the pitcher of water, tending to her small cut. Her eyes wanting to focus on anything but the looming figures in front of her.

"How do you find your accommodations?"

Hux's voice was a bit annoyed, probably by Saeva's lack of response. Saeva held her foot and glanced at him. Her foot beginning to sting. Her mind forced her to speak. Her tone was even, not to challenge the General.

"Comfortable."

The one word answer seemed to annoy the General more so. The silent figure moved behind Saeva to look out the window. She followed his movements over her shoulder. Unsure of how to address the two of them.

"I am General Hux, Commander of this vessel, and second in command of the First Order."

The latter part of that sentence seemed to have grinned out of his mouth, his eyes set on the figure behind Saeva.

Saeva turned back towards the figure, her head tilted.

"And who is my unnamed co-captor?"

The man glanced back at her, a darkened expression on his face. Saeva inner humor turning within her.

"This is Supreme Leader of the First Order: Kylo Ren."

General Hux spit out the sentence as if he had been burned, but also halfway surprised by Saeva's ignorance. Her eyes went wide at the revelation. Her part of the world was so small and seemingly cut off from most of the galaxy, needing to know leaders in either the First Order or the Resistance never seemed important. Saeva preferred the legends and myths of the Jedi.

Her mind suddenly began to tingle, as if a headache was about to form. She stood up suddenly. A force hitting her hard, it felt like someone was on top of her. Even though no one was. A weight was being weighed down on her. Grabbing her head, she fell to her knees. Suffocation of the mind.

She glanced up to see General Hux crossing to Kylo Ren, barely regarding her form on the ground. He whispered some words to Kylo Ren, who seemed to be raising his hand now towards her head.

He pushed harder. Her mind felt like a twirling magnet that Saeva could not stop from twisting.

Saeva suddenly began to feel an aura that she had felt before. Similar to when she had held the crystal in her hands. A defensive move.

Push back.

Saeva screamed out loud and focusing on the shuttering sensation that pulsated from her mind against the force in her brain. She could almost visualize the combat of her mind, like her mind formed a barrier, removing the suffocating force.

A silence filled the room, Saeva stared at the floor, blinking tears out of her eyes, unmoving. Her head began to rest and she began to re-control her breathing.

After a moment, she glanced cautiously up to see if the force would return suddenly in front of her.

Kylo Ren stood not far from her, his face slightly confused, a single drip of sweat down his forehead. General Hux stood behind him, a concerned look on his face. His stare watching Kylo's stare on her.

"She's like her."

General Hux made a noise that sounded like disappointment or annoyance. He brushed past Kylo Ren, offering Saeva his hand to get off the floor. Saeva took it slowly, feeling dizzy, but no longer wanting to be on the floor. When she started to stand, she faltered, making Hux grip her closely. He lead her to the couch, handing her a new glass of water. His stare never leaving her face. It unnerved her. She turned to the side, curling in her seat a bit, keeping her feet on the ground.

Kylo Ren removed his cloaked and sat across from Saeva. Purposeful. Poised.

"Do you know what you are?"

Saeva was terrified of him and could barely look at him. She spoke softly, fear of retaliation.

"I don't know…why does any one want to know this? Or why does anyone know more than I do?"

General Hux, stood behind Kylo Ren. He seemed to be formulating a plan in his mind, his eyes never leaving her face. She couldn't read either man, or even sense their intentions. He spoke so formally to her.

"You are a descendent of a very powerful force user. A creator for all you see before you."

"The Emperor."

Saeva stated it slowly. Their faces showing some surprise.

"So you do know your past?"

Saeva shook her head.

"Poe Dameron alluded to who or where my family potentially come from…before he tried to kill me."

General Hux cocked an eyebrow, sharing a glance at Kylo Ren, who seemed unfazed by the news.

"Poe Dameron is an impulsive fool. He knew what potential power he could take away from the First Order. How long were you with the Resistance?"

Saeva chuckled softly to herself.

"6 hours…until Dameron deemed I was a threat."

"You are a threat."

Kylo Ren said it smoothly, like he was use to such terms directed at him in the same way.

"Your mere drop of blood represents everything he has lived his whole life fighting against. He did what most are afraid to do in war."

"Rey would have stopped him, if she had know."

"Would she? After 6 hours of knowing you…?"

Saeva stalled at the question. She looked down at her hands, feeling naive and like a child. Suddenly unsure of the answer posed in front of her.

"Rey wanted to help me."

"Did she know about Poe's theory?"

Saeva shook her head, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. She made her way to the window, looking out to the vast part of space. The reflection allowing her to see the two figures behind her, unmoving. Their eyes glued to her.

General Hux spoke suddenly.

"We cross-matched your blood with our archives data of the Emperor's blood. You are a direct match to a qualifying descendent."

Saeva closed her eyes. Her fate hanging in the balance again.

"What does that mean for me?"

She glanced back at the two, Kylo Ren now standing. The two spoke in unison.

"Power."


	2. Chapter 2

"Power?"

Saeva laughed softly to herself. They didn't know how pathetic she was. She closed her eyes and faced them. The danger in this place putting her on edge.

"You are wasting your time. I appreciate that you healed me. But you must understand, I am not who you think I am. I'm—"

"Useless?"

Kylo Ren approached her, his eyes burning with an emotion that Saeva could not detect. He invaded her space, in a manner that Poe did before he pushed her into the cavern. Saeva pushing herslef back against the window. His fierceness unwavering, but an emotion that Saeva just couldn't pin point. Understanding? Rage?

"The words of a weak man bouncing around in your head, being unseen by others, and Poe Dameron. I can sense him in your mind. Destroying you."

Saeva gritted her teeth and lowered her eyes during Kylo's invasion of her space. Of her mind. The mention of Poe caused a surge of Courage to fill her chest. The power from that crystal still in her mind.

"I don't even know if I believe in the First Order. As little as the Resistance ever did for my planet, the First Order did far less. Even worse to the people of my planet."

Kylo Ren raised an eyebrow at her and smoothly asked her.

"Did you ever truly care about those people?"

Saeva blinked hard at the question.

He moved away from her towards the door. He seemed uninterested in furthering the conversation. This condescending comment fueled the power Saeva was feeling, a power brand new to her.

General Hux watched him, a bit confused by his Supreme Leader's moves to leave. Saeva sensed that this was a ploy, to manipulate her to question her own morality.

She laughed. A quick, but mocking laugh. This caused Kylo Ren to pause at the door. Saeva's insides feeling like butterflies.

"A person of a Privileged life would propose a question like that."

Saeva found her courage again and newly acquired rage that boiled inside of her. A week's worth of thinking. She galanced at the two of them.

"I had to live day by day to survive, I didn't have time to question the morality around me. It didn't exist. It didn't mean I didn't care, it just meant I had to keep going. Survive Another day."

Saeva couldn't believe the strength in her voice suddenly. A week without human contact had forced her to have a verbal explosion. Her life had changed so fast and her knowledge had grown very quickly. The First Order propganda and skewed history leaking into her mind from reading all week.

"Rey understood that. She was like me. I could sense what she came from, what she had suffered. Not like you, the both of you, in  
Ivory towers of power and birthright. Barely any true suffering. Given every chance to do what is right. To build something. Yet here you are, trampling on a person with no power, questioning them about their morality? The millions of people you've killed to promote only yourselves. You are the hypocrites. Children playing with togs. Spoiled brats."

General Hux now seemed to be enraged by the direction of the negative conversation, especially that it was including him. Kylo whipped around his teeth clinched and hand at his waist, grasping something tightly. Hux spoke before Kylo, raising his hand infront of the man.

"You insolent girl, After the hospitably care and management of your recovery, this is how you respond? The power we have offered, to be a top leader in the most powerful force in the galaxy. You spit in our faces?"

Saeva stared them down. Feeling a surge, an energy, like how she felt around Rey. Choice.

"I am making a choice. If I wanted to be with the most powerful force in the galaxy, I would be seeking out Luke Skyw—-"

Saeva was thrown backwards into the wall, oxygen cut off from her lungs. She kicked furiously, tearing at the invisible force at her throat. Her eyes teary and blurred, she could see Kylo Ren's figure with a raised hand.

Don't give in was all her mind could function to say. As her mind began to darken, she was suddenly released from the tight grip.

Falling to the floor on her hands and knees.

She coughed, a tinge of blood coming from her nose and mouth. Sloppily wiping away the blood from her mouth, Saeva stood.

Slightly more timid than before. The courage draining slightly from her body.

What had happened to her was frightening, the abuse of her Uncle was similar. But the rage and power of that moment was different. It scared her more so. She had never felt someone's hate before.

Kylo Ren looked as if he was trying to gain control of his body and mind, his rage still palpable. Hux looked at her as if he was disgusted by her appearance, but spoke sternly to Ren.

"My suggestion, Supreme Leader, is to send her to reconditioning. Have her train in the ways of the First Order. Put in the real work. If over time she continues to be insolent and a problem. I'll let you finish what you started here tonight."

Kylo Ren glanced at General Hux quickly, as if he didn't want to acknowledge the idea. General Hux registering that he was agreeing to the plan. He turned to Saeva, removing a handkerchief from his pocket. He didn't offer it to her, but rather invaded her space, making her flinch away at his touch. He grasped her face and roughly shoved it to look at him. He softly wiped a last bit of blood off her face. Smiling coyly as he did so.

Saeva met his eyes, threatening him with a glare.

"Reconditioning and training is hard work, but a capable, little thing like yourself could succeed."

Saeva realized how dangerous these two men were, her uncle slowly miniaturizing in her mind. They were the new threats to survive.

General Hux gave her a once over that made Saeva's skin crawl. She had never been looked at like that by a man before, or at least to her knowledge. Her newly found spirit bursting within her.

"As long as reconditioning is far away from the two of you, I will be quite capable."

She tore herself out of his grasp. General Hux chuckled and stepped away, heading towards the door, throwing a final warning over his shoulder.

"I will be watching you, Ms. Palpatine."

Saeva's stomach dropped at the jab. Her distaste for the neely found lineage flaring inside her. That it somehow defined her. Kylo

Ren was watching her, probably probing her thoughts.

"You will train with me once a week. In your off time of training with the Order. You will be shown your destiny."

Saeva opened her mouth to protest, almost lunging forward, but before she could speak Kylo Ren interrupted her.

"I will kill the children if you refuse."

Saeva stopped, her breath hitching. She faltered, grasping herself. How could she forgotten about their safety? The images of the two blasted into her mind. Her fears for them.

"How?"

Ignoring her, Kylo Ren gave her a threatening look, opening her doors. Troopers standing outside of it in the hallway. He pointed to her.

"Take her to reconditioning. Now."

Kylo Ren stalked away andBefore Saeva could attempt an escape, the troopers had surrounded her.

The four troopers were not gentle with Saeva, bringing her to what seemed to be the lowest and deepest decks of the ship. She even tried to elbow one, but that brought a harsh punch to her face. And they eventually had to drag her down a hall by her hair due to her struggling.

They slammed her into a tiny, dark room, with a bunk bed, and a small refresher that had the toliet in the shower. It was grimy and sad looking.

Another prison.

The door to her new cell clicked behind her. Saeva yelling and kicking the door like a hapless wit.

"Could you not do that this late?"

She whipped around to see a gorgegous man, with tan skin, shaved head, and piercing eyes staring at her. He was smirking at her, not in a threating way or creepy way. She paused.

He held his hand out.

"FN-2556."

She quirked her head, ignoring his hand. He shook his head.

"Its my title. Man, are they going to recondition you hard tomorrow."

He turned back over to go to sleep. She stared at his form, before returning to her previous thoughts.

Seava lowered herself into the bottom bunk. Tired of meeting new people and facing new disappointments. She sunk into the hard mattress, thinking about the comfort she had the past week. She reminded herself that she threw comforts away for her own choice. To make a choice. A sorta choice.

She wondered to herself if General Hux knew about the children as well. Was he going to wait to throw that at her, would Kylo tell him? They seemed to tolerate one another, but did not seem to have the same goals. Or share the same secrets.

Her mind was racing. Training? Reconditioning? Was it like torture?

Finally she forced her mind to slow, focus on a happy memory. Her thoughts went to making a tiny cake for Malle's birthday. It was a simple memory, that even her Uncle somehow didn't ruin. It slowly forced Saeva to sleep.

—-

Cold water was thrown on to Saeva maybe 3 hours later, causing her to jolt awake. Pair of hands pulling her out of the bunk to the

floor.

"SP0066, wash, dress in 10 minutes or you will be forced to perform duties in wet clothes!"

A black uniform was thrown at Saeva, and the door clicked shut behind her. She quickly washed and dressed into the clothes, the threat Kylo Ren gave her lingering on her mind. She thought for a moment he had no cares if she disobeyed Hux, but she actually prefer to not be in wet clothes. For whatever duties she had to do. They clung to her body in an unsavory fashion.

She glanced to see if her bunkmate was above her but saw it to be empty. He didn't wake her. Dog eat Dog here too.

The clothing was like a physical training outfit was tight fitting, but warm. Her boots were tactical and looked as if they were for physical purpose as well.

Saeva could see where this was going.

Stepping out of her door, she found her bunkmate and maybe 30 other people lined up in an orderly fashion outside their cells.

Standing straight, eyes ahead. Saeva followed suit.

A trooper with a mark for Lieutenant marched down the line barking orders quickly. Pausing at Saeva.

"SP0066. Nice of you to join us. Your team will run an extra 30 laps today due to your tardiness. How does D group feel about that?"

In unison, the whole group responded. Loudly. Startling Saeva.

"Great sir! Can We run some more?"

The Lieutenant stared at Saeva, his mask covering his face.

"We'll see from the Orders above."

Saeva swore internally. Hux was truly going to watch over her training and reconditioning. Making it worse for her and for these poor people probably.

The Lieutenant marched them out into what looked like a docking bay, but that was transformed into a training facility.

He stood race track that trailed the whole dock.

"We know how this starts. I want to see 100 laps, plus the 30 SP0066 awarded us today. GO!"

Saeva barely could keep up with the troop and how fast they moved around the facility. Her body much weaker and unaccoustomed to this type of physical exertion.

FN-2556 lapped her quickly, smirking as he went by. Others pushing past her, some twice. Saeva grinding her teeth as each person passed her, unable to tell how many laps she had done. A 2 hour marker had gone by, and she noticed the troop was starting stop. The lieutenant stood at the starting point, barking at her to continue. Saeva feeling her legs about to give out on her.

Suddenly, FN-2556 appeared next to her.

"10 more laps you got."

"10!"

"Yes, I will run them with you. Keep it up."

"FN-2556! You have completed your laps. Allow SP0066 to finish."

FN-2556 did not falter in his stride with Saeva.

"The First Order starts as one, We finish as one sir!"

The rest of the troop rejoined Saeva to finish her laps. Following FN-2556's encouragement, the rest of the troop returned to the track. Encouraging her queitly. There was a reason most of them were being reconditioned.

The Lieutenant looked furious, arms crossed.

When the group finally finished. He ordered everyone in formation. He stared down FN-2556.

"Unity in a troop in admirable. But You are all here for a reason. A reason of your own doing. My orders are the only orders that matter. They come from the Supreme leader. I tell you to run, jump, kill, and piss. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir"- The whole troop yelled. Saeva a little late on the response. She was still barely catching her breath.

The leader turned his back on the group.

"I want 100 more laps. Finish when you are done. Not one lap over per person, or I will give 100 more."

The group stood shocked for a moment, but began to move again. Saeva's body already screaming, she felt like collapsing.

It took the group another two hours to complete the task, Saeva barely behind them. FN-2556 winking at her everytime he passed, a silent encouragement.

Just before her 64 lap, Saeva slowed down, feeling sick. Turning quickly to the side, she puked. Realizing she had nothing to eat or drink for quite sometime. The puking Stopping her pace.

The Trooper stormed up to her.

"Do you want another 100 laps."

"Sir, I couldn't help it."

The leader leaned close.

"General Hux will hear about any problems I have with you. He wants updates. Progress. Lets not disappont him."

He was threatening her. She whispered her to the leader.

"Please let General Hux know that his limited focus on a simple reconditioning will define him someday. That is my Progress note to be delivered."

She started running before the leader could respond. She was curious to what his face was underneath the mask. The leader didn't reprimind her nor stop her. Did he have to deliever every word she said to him or anyone else back to Hux?

When the laps were finally completed. After 6 hours of running, the group was dismissed to the dining hall. Surprisingly was simply and offered substantial nutrition.

The troop sat together, sharing few words, but comfortable with one another. They even offering her a seat. Saeva sensed they assumed she was one of them or a new recruit released way too earlier for active duty. That already needed reconditioning.

Saeva feared retaliation for the extra laps, but realized they were all flawed or made the same mistake to place them in reconditioning. They shared stories back and forth.

"So he tells me to mop the floor, and I tell the Officer that I am guarding the maintence box. He gets so upset, he spills more water and spit on the floor. Boom. Landed here."

"I'll do you one better, I dropped General Lanxi's breakfast. On his cat."

The whole group hissed with chuckles.

"So SP0066, who did you piss off to be sent all the way down to Stormtrooper reconditioning? Cause I know you are not a Storm Trooper."

FN-2556 was eyeing her.

Saeva shrugged eating her food. Her honesty always clear, she didn't find a reason in her mins to hide who sent her here.

"General Hux and The Surpeme Leader."

The group stilled, staring at her, not even eating.

"What did you do?"

Saeva weighed her options of how much she wanted to share of her history.

"I declined an order from them."

The group stared at her. FN-2556's face serious now.

"How are you alive right now? I've known people who have died simply by being in the same room at the wrong time."

Saeva glanced around. The group was really staring hard at her.

"I don't know why I am alive."

There was truth in her statment, she didn't know how she had survived last night, and the group sensed that too. FN-2556 stared at her in a curious way. He whispered to her.

"You must be important, if you didn't die. One by themselves is a death sentance waiting to happen."

Saeva looked FN-2556 in the eyes, almost pleading with him.

"Your best bet is to stay away from me. Don't get in my way or help me, cause you will get in theirs."

FN-2556 grinned sheepishly at her. Saeva feeling a blush to her cheeks the way he looked at her.

"I don't mind trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks were a combination of physical training, manual labor (lavatory based labor disgustingly so), and written exams on assigned course work. Keeping the troop of misfits up to late hours of the evening and early morning PT.

This new regiment began to come naturally for Saeva. In all her years of existing and surviving, she was a part of something. Even if it was supposedly a punishment for her peers.

Saeva hadn't seen Kylo Ren or General Hux since that night. Her surpise was that the Supreme Leader had not come for her to train. Leaving her anxious at points, her senses on guard. He had threatened the children, yet he had not followed up on his demands. She knew reports had filtered back to General Hux because her regiments would be altered in comparison to the group. In some areas more intense, like physical training, and in others more relaxed, like academics. To strengthen her weaknesses and steady her strong abilties.

The Lieutenant seemed to be increasingly irritated by her appearance and alterations to his orderly procedures of reconditioning. She didn't blame him. Reconditioning was a punishment, but he was training a person who's title, name, rank didn't exist. Being under the eye of the General seemed to unnerve him constantly. Every misstep she made or misstep around her would make him still and be more tense for the rest of the day.

He would slam Saeva with extra reading especially if she faltered in protocal or physical mishaps.

Thankfully, that meant that Saeva was able to read as many holopads she wanted. The written exams were the easiest part for her. FN-2556 usually consulting her on the bullet points to focus on. He seemed uninterested in the reading portion. He would return the favor in the physical training portion, from tips on form or pacing herself. Late night practice in their bunk was her favorite. She'd be able to share a real laugh or two with him. Something she never really had experienced before, who weren't her cousins.

The friendship between them was weaving within the whole troop. The band of misfits worked as a team, despite the oppression or manipulation their Lieutenant would try to place on them. Today was no different than before.

"FN-2556, Your bullet points for the Battle of Endor were exceptional."

The troop was still in their run-down, make shift conference room. Physical training had ended uneventful that day, especially for Saeva who had finally mastered hand grappling maneuvers. Thanks to FN-2556's aid. The troop followed the Lieutentant with their eyes as he paced in front of the class. Their posture perfect, a posture taught to Saeva and the others by an Officer named Fledi. The only reason she was being reconditioned was due to a faulty switchboard mistake, a switchboard that Kylo Ren had destroyed twice before Officer Fledi took the position.

"Your answers are very similar to SP0066? Are they not? And aren't you two bunkmates?"

Fn-2556 spoke within protocal to his superior, but had a smirk in his tone.

"We discuss all matters of the day and stratergy, Sir."

"So you admit to cheating?"

"No Sir, more like consulting. We discussed the entire Battle sir, but you will see how I came to the conclusion that Endor could have never been won, Sir."

The Lieutenant paused, taking in his words.

"I did note that FN-2556. Some of your wording was on line of treason."

Saeva spoke out suddenly.

"Sir, FN-2556's approach and conclusion dealt with what he knows to be facts of the failure. Involving the Jedi and even the Emperor himself as strong variables to the outcome of the battle. He puts stake in the victors of the battle, upholding the advantages they had. The Empire looked at one target the entire approach out of spite. It is not treason if there is truth to it."

The Lieutenant stared at her.

Saeva realizing she may have bought herself 50 more laps of running tomorrow for speaking out of turn.

"SP0066, please divulge your reasoning to your conclusion of the Battle of Endor. For the class, since you were the only who could write about the possibility of sucess."

Saeva swallowed slowly.

"Well, Sir, I found that the Empire had every tool and makeshift possibility of winning of the war, despite the primal opposition with the Ewoks and the guerrilla warfare nature of the Rebellion. Even the presence of Luke Skywalker on the DeathStar II. It is much easier to accept defeat if you point out all the advantages and powerful traits of the enemy. There were ways in which the Empire could have easily succeeded but there was only one factor in changing the course. Ego."

Saeva started to speak passionately. Strategy had become her favorite portion of this rigorous reconditioning program. Her mind felt at ease when presented with scenarios or historical battles. A chess match. Teaching it to her troop was thrilling her at this moment.

"The Emperor, in my readings had always been very subtle and behind the scenes of the inner workings of the Empire from the start in the Senate, all the way up to the establishment of the Empire, but when it came to the battle of Endor he had revealed himself, his plans, and his cards to the rebellion. In the last logs of the Death Star II, Skywalker was noted to have been surrendered and on the Death Star II. How is it that Skywalker survived, and the Emperor did not? The Emperor had set a trap for the rebels on Endor, but he did not think of the entire scale of what the rebellion was. How they functioned, after years of battle? The Fleet could have easily engaged the Rebel fleet, wiping them out before the sheilds could be dropped. Why draw it out? The fact that they did not take into account the settlement of Endor just showed how he was so focused on Skywalker rather than being focused on the victory of the entire war. The Emperor lost them the war."

Saeva paused, looking at her classmates. FN-2556 smirking as ever.

Officer Fledi spoke to her, breaking protocal.

"So you are saying that if the Emperor had left the management to his Generals, all the components would have been factored."

Saveva nodded.

"Reading the data, there was a lack of oversight to all details. His Ego bested him."

"That is a treasonous tone. The Empire is the origins to this establishment, to the First Order. Our ideas stem from the Emperor. Supreme Leader Snoke embraced those ideals, only to improve upon them. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is an embodiment of order."

"He is the direct embodiment of what he wants to be, for his own personal goals. Just like the Emperor."

The Lieutenant was nearly shaking with anger at the front of the class. He reached over Saeva's table pulling her and over. He smashed her to the ground. His boot on the side of her face. Saeva tried to adjust her jaw underneath the pressure.

The troop stood as he did this. Some holding back others from intervening. Saeva wouldn't want them to have more time in reconditioning just because her. Or for something worse. Realizing the fondness she had for theband of misfits as the Lieutenant pushed harder on her face.

"Lieutenant, that absolutely necessary?"

Saeva knew that voice and a chill went up her back.~Speaking of Ego~was all she could think to herself.

General Hux strolled in. Crisp, black uniform, sleek hair. He had more color to his face and less bags underneath his eyes. Saeva took that as a sign that whatever progress the First Order has made has been positive. He had a smug look on his face.

The troop stood at attention, the Lieutenant especially. He faltered pushing off of Saeva.

General Hux remained cool and calm, he did not seem upset by the Lieutenant's actions. Saeva stood slowly, straighting her uniform, before lazyily standing at attention. She could feel FN-2556's eyes on her, she could sense his fear. His fear for her.

General Hux acknowledged the room and the troops. He passed by Saeva, working his way around the troops behind her. He walked around the make shift room, running his finger along a table, inspecting it for dirt. He seemed unsatisfied by the condition. He head towards the door.

He spun back around, staring at Saeva. Blocking the door, blocking her escape she realized.

"You are all dismissed except for you, SP0066."

He ordered it without breaking his stare with her. Saeva held it, feeling the emotions of her group flexing into fear and concern. A pause in motion pushed the General to reenforce the order.

"Lieuntatent, you are dismissed as well."

The Lieuntatent stared at Saeva as he left, his trooper mask hiding his expression, but she could sense a distastful emotion being shot her way.

The troop ushered out quickly, a few stealing worried glances at Saeva behind the General's back. FN-2556 being the last to leave, even pausing at the door.

Saeva broke her stare with Hux to plead with FN-2556 to keep moving. He registered her look and simply nodded. His signature smirk no where in sight.

She returned her gaze to Hux, who seemed to be inspecting her more fiercely. The look making her feel very aware of her appearance. Her past few weeks had taught her how to pull her blonde hair in a tight formal bun, her face clear of blemishes, and her uniform was in crisp form as well.

The muscles in her arms, legs, and stomach from the exstensive work outs gave her a shape that didn't resemble the skeleton she was before. The consistent nourishment and regiment had put her on track to peak performance. She had even caught FN-2556 stealing glances at her during work outs that seemed more about her body than her form or technique. Saeva felt a blush form to her cheeks at that thought, something she wanted to shake away in front of Hux.

"Reconditioning seems to suit you."

Saeva said nothing, but merely relaxed her stance, crossing her arms. No audience in the room made her feel less obligated to protocal. Especially to the person who forced her into protocals.

General Hux watched her break protocal, grinding his teeth and choosing to ignore her movements.

"I came to report to you that your comfortable setting will be ending soon. Kyl—The Supreme Leader will be returning within the next few days."

Saeva furrowed her brow. He thought she was comfortable? A prisoner comfortable in her prison. She decided to respond to him.

"That is why you look so rested, General."

"Pardon?"

"When I first met you, I thought I was encountering a ghoul. Pale, skeleton didn't have to babysit the Supreme Leader. It suits you well."

The General's eyes blazed for a miliasecond before his face became relaxed again.

"Perceptive. That is a useful quality you have. It will help you with your training with Ren."

His break in formalities about speaking about the Supreme Leader made Saeva intrigued.

"You don't quite follow him do you?"

The General almost robotoical and sarcastically spoke a rehearsed line.

"The Supreme Leader will guide us to victory. Long Live the Supreme Leader."

Saeva pushed a bit more so.

"You've not only had him away, but you've succeed with the Fleet?"

He seemed amused by her efforts to question him.

"Perceptive indeed. I wil say that there has been a great deal of success in the Supreme Leader's absence. I will happy to report that to him when he arrives. But that will be the last of his concerns, he's coming straight to you once he lands."

Saeva tilted her head in confusion. The General stepping into her space a bit. Whispering gently to her, even though the words were harsh. She stood defiantly, looking up at him.

"His little mission ended quite poorly with the scavenger. He received another wound to not just his body, but his ego. He'll probably take his frustrations out on you."

Saeva's mind twirled. He had seeked out Rey, did he battle her? Did she best him? Their lines seemed connected. When she was briefly around Kylo Ren, she felt she could speak of Rey like he knew her. She could sense an aura of Rey. Something she held tightly.

"Another rejection, another potential appretience lost. He will want to break you."

General Hux continued to speak, inching himself closer to her.

"I wanted to offer my support, because your future is about to become very diffcult. You know how he can be."

The memory of being choked in her old quarters pelted her mind. She tried not to shutter at the thought. She blinked at Hux.

He slowly lifted his hand to her face, grazing it softly. He seemed a bit softer than the last time he touched her face. The aggression gone, but the burning in his eyes there.

"Ren sees the potential in you, your legacy, but he wants to wield it for himself. Shroud himself in you, claim you as his. His apprentice."

Saeva stepped back from the General, bumping into the table, he pushed forward right after her, unwavering. Saeva trying to move over the table, but the General grasped her hips sitting her onto of the table. He stepped in between her legs. She tried to push him off, but the General sealed her hands to her chest. He surprised her by his strength, his chest much harder than expected.

He seemed more thrilled by her fight. Chuckling at her struggle against him.

"You proved today, in this classroom, that you are no one's apprentice. You think like a General, speak like a diplomat, and soon you'll fight like a Sith. You embody the makings of a great ruler. Your lineage dictates it."

Saeva stilled during his speech to her. Searching her face for some sort of recognition in his words.

"You want the power. You want to be the Supreme Leader. Why would you want me alive? I am a threat to that."

The General released her arms, but didn't move from his spot.

"I want all of it. To show this galaxy how truly great it can, But like Ren, I see the potential. I can't ignore it."

"You'd rather shape me into what you want, mold me into a leader. You want to manipulate me into what you want. If you are the ruler, you are constantly on guard, why not have a ruler you control."

Saeva stood up and managed to push the General up against the wall. Her arm pressed against his neck. Her new strength pulsating through her.

The General looked shocked by the movement. But did not lose his whimsy in his tone.

"You have already improved three-fold since starting my program. Scores in IQ and strategy that even I myself took years to master. You in a matter of weeks. Can you feel the pull to your potential? Even your own fellow peers in reconditioning gravitate to your words."

Saeva growled and released the General. She placed distance between them.

"I want power. I crave it, but this all started with your lineage."

Hux's disheleved hair made her falter a bit, his uniform needing fixing. He was confessing his emotions to her, she could feel a mixture of darkness, rage, jealousy, and an ounce of lust.

"I desire your lineage."

Saeva stood defensively at the statement. He smoothed his hair back easily, adjusting his uniform as if he hadn't stated what he stated. Ignoring her discomfort.

"I saw you pull yourself out of a pit of lava, with damage done to your body. Your face sealed my feelings about saving you. This determination you held. This will to live. It attracts me. You could be my greatest weapon."

Saeva scoffed.

"Something that you can weild against Kylo Ren and the Rebellion."

"The Galaxy."

He was telling the truth. Saeva could sense it. He had no regard for her desires or feelings, or that she was a person of her own right.

"What is it you truly want from me, Hux? Allegiance? My full conmitment to the First Order? Or to just you?"

Hux pondered her questions for a moment.

"I want you to have allegiance to your lineage. Your destiny. I find that the path that Ren will have you under will stifle your potential."

"I have an accordance with Ren. I can not disobey him."

Saeva did agree to Kylo Ren's demand to train. But she did Not want to mention the children to Hux. Just another string to pull against her.

"Ah, Yes. Your young cousins. Kylo Ren must have pulled that from his pocket rather quickly to force you into a corner. You fear for their safety, Saeva?"

Her eyes went wide at the knowledge of her cousins and true name.

"I researched you, like all my work that I do. No stone unturned."

"If you touched them!"

The General raised his hand quiet her. She shut her mouth quickly.

"They will be safe. I can send a squad to retrieve them and bring them to the ship as soon as you say the word."

Saeva's heart exploded. To see the children again and to know they are safe would be simple for her. She tried to slow her mind. Not overthink or react too quickly.

"What is the catch? What would I have to give or pledge to?"

"I want to work in a mutual partnership. Rid ourselves of extra weight that holds this regime back. Wipe out the resistance for good."

Saeva read between the lines.

"You want me to kill him."

General Hux's eyes flared up, an exiciment and hate burning through his tone.

"I want you to annihilate him."

Saeva bite her lip, looking away from Hux. She had to contemplate this choice. Her heart screamed for the children, but her mind was racing.

"I need to think about this."

Her determined tone told him that her decision would not be today. He accepted it. He crossed the room, stopping right infront of her.

"I wouldn't dwell too long on your choice. The Supreme Leader will return soon. The closer he'll push himself to you, the harder you may find it to make your choice. Plus, your Uncle's temper is much like Ren's. Unpredictable."

Saeva stared back at him. Her heart pounding. He pulled closer to her face, almost to kiss her, but pulled back. He straightned his collar and left the room without another word.

Saeva began to breath normally. Her heart racing. The thought of working for Hux bothered her to her core. The idea of Kylo Ren training her dropped a pit in her stomach. Her mind jostled thoughts back and forth. Her mind finally settled, a defiant voice ringing out.

Get rid of them. Both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Saeva mulled over her conversation with The General for the next few days, unsure of how to best combat her ever growing list of problems. Hux. Ren. Her lineage. Her cousins. Her Uncle. The Resistance. Her beliefs. Finding her place kn this whole mess weighed heavy on her mind.

Her situation grew more and more complicated the closer she had become to her reconditioning troop. FN-2556 had become a protective figure, while the remaining troop supported and included her. A family not of her choosing, but grateful. She couldn't make the whole First Order a villian her mind easily. Especially when you've stood side by side with them.

The two looming figures of the First Order were beginning to cast a shadow over her mind, that even her newly found family could not distract Saeva from. General Hux continued involvement in her training and the looming threat of the Supreme Leader.

The threat of the Supreme Leader returning and being in the mindset that Hux's had warned about had begun to worry Saeva. It reminded her of late nights of her Uncle returning from the city centre, drunk and frustrated by losing. Violent. Unforgiving.

She had felt Kylo Ren's rage before. The backlash to whatever mission he had against Rey would surely reflect in his teachings to her. Rey was his first choice, Saeva understood that, and she understood his attachment to Rey. She was easy to attach to. Her brief encounter with her had left an impression. Kylo Ren had sensed that and Saeva had sensed their bond.

Saeva's lineage probably kept her alive, not just her mere ability. Rey was more than an object to Ren, Saeva was an investment.

Saeva's thoughts were interrupted by the Lieutenant entering the cafe, silencing the chatter of her comrades that she had been ignoring while she ate. Her thoughts were too consuming to join in lunch's festivities. The troop stood in Unison at his approach.

The Lieutenant strolled up to Saeva, methodically and aggressively.

"SP0066, you have completed your reconditioning. You have ten minutes to gather your items and meet me at elevator 157B."

Saeva stood still, baffled for a moment. 10 minutes to say goodbye. Her heart sank. The troop had never acknowledged moments like this, when their reconditioning would complete and each would be sent back to their original stations. Possibly to never see one another again. Saeva had never divulged any information about herself, for fear of putting them in danger. Where she was being placed baffled her more so.

The Lieutenant gleefully turned away, probably thrilled to see her gone. The watchful eye of the General gone with her.

FN-2556 pulled Saeva aside after she had said goodbye to the troop. He gripped her shoulders.

Her eyes met with FN-2556, he was trying to mask his anger and stay concerned for her.

"Where will they station you?"

"I don't know..."

"Where were you stationed before? I could try to find you?"

"I won't be brought back to where I was found."

Saeva said it quickly and cryptically.

This seemed to bother FN-2556 more so.

"I don't understand. What is your place in all this? With The General? What do you have?"

"FN-2556, I can't. I won't let you get involved. After I leave her, forget me. Don't put yourself at risk."

A moment paused between them, but FN-2556 took the chance and surprised Saeva. He pulled her forward and kissed her. It was simple, chaste, and innocent. Saeva pulled away after a few seconds, afraid of her attachment to him to grow. Her first kiss was with a storm trooper.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked for permisson."

"Its okay, I didn't mind. I just wish we were somewhere else at some other time."

Saeva hugged FN-2556 and pulled away, not looking back at him. Her heart sinking. He cared for her. Her. Not her lineage or powers, just who she was. Now she was about to enter a world where nothing of her mattered but her abilities and her bloodline. She cursed herself for not looking back, but as she made it to the elevator, with the Lieutenant standing haughtily there, she realized she had to protect FN-2556.

As she entered the elevator, standing side by side with the Lieutenant, she said nothing.

She began to wipe her mind and emotions of it with determination for her cousins, rage at Poe Dameron, and disgust for the General. Inbedding these emotions within her would protect her friends. Remove anything that hasnt been used against her. Her feelings for him were very simple, nothing deep or entwining like love, but nothing shallow like lust. She admired FN-2556.

The elevator finally stilled at a floor, her train of thought snapping awake, noticing the length of the ride. There were in the upper levels of the ship, closer to the bridge. As they left the elevator, she followed behind the Leiutentant down the sleek, clean hallway. He led her up a series of stairs to a hallway that had no ceiling, but rather an open view of the sky above. Her eyes lingered on the stars as she walked, realizing she had't stars or a sun or a change in night and day for quite sometime. The corridor ended with three large blaster doors, one facing the duo and two doors on either side.

The Lieutenant motioned her to go to the one to the left and as the blaster doors open, so did Saeva's mouth. It was a large space, with a kitchen off to the left, beyond that she could see a refresher with a bath tub. A small couch and two sets of chairs lay before her with what looked like a practice mat in the middle. Much like the one she had been training on. Beyond the sitting space was a large queen bed with silk gray sheets, but what awed her was a floor to ceiling window to space.

"You are using the space that once belonged to a great captain."

The Lieutenant was spiteful with his words, but Saeva could sense loss behind them.

"This is mine? He must have been very important to have this."

"She was."

Saeva stilled at his words. Her senses outreaching to to his. He had suffered a great loss and now he was turning over this space to her. He never ceased to be amazes at how angry he could get at Saeva.

"SP0066, it was made clear to me that the General's personal assistant must be within quick reach of him at all times. The Supreme Leader insisted that his new apprentice must also be in short reach at all time. They brought me to this conculsion that you must be held close to them, despite your commitment to this establishment."

Saeva turned to him, figuring out that the two other quarters on this hallway were Hux's and Ren's. Her face showing her distaste for the situation.

"The Supreme Leader will be arriving shortly. General Hux wanted me to inform you that the two of you will great him in an hour. He will retireve you from these quarters. Your new uniforms are in the refreshers."

There was a pause and Saeva scowled to herself.

The solider stared at her.

"See, I can sense the rebellion in you already. What they see in you will be there downfall."

With that comment, he turned without another glance. Saeva staring after him and whispering out of ear shot.

"We can only hope."


	5. Chapter 5

Saeva dressed quickly in her new uniform for fear of being unprepared for General Hux. Her goal was to be at least at pace or one step of ahead of the man. He'd probably enjoy banging on her refresher and ordering her about. The thought making Saeva cringe.

The outfit suited her well with a very sleek, black fit. The First Order emblem glazed on her right shoulder. Even in her small frame, she felt a sense of power in the uniform.

Examining herself in the mirror, noticing how her skin had begun to be more pale. The lack of sunlight had finally started to affect her. She didn't look sickly, thanks to the new nutrition introduced to her system, but her tan from her planet had faded.

She examined the hat that came with the uniform, but tossed it in the trash. Pulling her blonde hair in a tight bun seemed sufficent for the outfit. Her own silent rebellion to the uniform. The pants didn't jet out at the knees like the men's pants seemed to, but hugged her curves. Her boots laced up and polished, Saeva rotating her feet to break in the new sensation.

Strolling out of the refresher, Saeva almost screamed in surprise. The General stood by the door, looking a bit peeved at her. He was dressed in his black uniform, crisp as ever, but also with no cap. He eyed her hair, but said nothing about the hat to her. He seemed to prefer to see her face the way he exaimed it. He shook his assessment of her and spoke.

"I've been here for 10 minutes."

"Well, I arrived 15 minutes ago."

He stared her down, his eyebrow shifting in annoyance. He motioned with one hand to the door, indicating for her to leave first. Saeva stood tall as she walked past.

The two began to move at an even pace side by side with one another. A talent taught in Reconditioning, but the class was instructed to never walk side by side with an officer of higher rank. Always two steps behind.

Saeva ignored that portion of the training, knowing full well the General nor the Supreme Leader would allow it. She'd make them allow it if they felt General at first seemed annoyed by her eagerness to walk with him side by side, but he quickly smirked the face away to a look of seriousness. He spoke sternly.

"The Supreme Leader will be arriving in 5 minutes, an assembly will greet him. I will be the first to speak to him, as is the formality. He will probably disregard the tradition and stalk off in a rage. When he does not have success, the Supreme Leader tends to emote his feelings. Usually on a piece of equipment or unsuspecting Officer. I suggest, as my personal assistant, you study the formailities of the greeting process."

The General barely looked at her while he spoke, as if mentally preparing to manage Kylo Ren again. Bags almost reforming underneath his eyes. Saeva studied him as he spoke, trying to pick out key pharses or words to notice from now on.

They took the elevator down a level and turned left towards the main hanger.

Her mind began to click and turn. Her time to start managing the both of them beginning. She spoke to him with a formality he didn't expect. Her voice curious and less antagonistic than ever before.

"Sir, when you stated I was going to be your personal assistant..what does that mean?"

Saeva didn't know what her job would entail, truly, but she wanted to start managing her reationship with General Hux more carefully. She had intended to do so back in the room, but his rudeness set her off for a moment. The walk was clearing her mind to a focused determination.

"A personal assistant usually keeps my affairs in order, manages requests, and most importantly learns. By my side through almost every waking moment."

He was trying to antagonize her now. She could sense it. Her mind willed her to not react.

Saeva nodded and said nothing. Her face turned indifferent to the suggestion.

He eyed her, as they strolled into the main hanger, looking curious to her non-reaction.

The hanger was filled with an array of stormtroopers and spelicist troops and Officers of all rank. Tight formations and regale abound. The sight nearly took Saeva's breath away. The banners alone were intimidating.

Hux took lead and stood adjacent to the open space for the shuttle to land. Saeva stood slightly behind him, not wanting the attention of the entire fleet on her. Even though she could feel eyes on her the second she walked through the hanger.

Ren's cruiser was in sight, slowly entering the landing space. His black ship was intimidating with its sleek lines and glaring red lights.

As the platform lowered, a series of troops stepped forward to escort the Supreme Leader from his ship. The rest of the formation bowing. When Ren had exited the ship, he dismissed the troops immediately.

Saeva noticed General Hux's hands, which were behind his back, tightening in annoyance. Ren was breaking the traditions of the First Order and Saeva took note. Just in case Hux quizzed her on the events of the day.

Saeva forgot how intimidating he was with his height and all black robes. He stalked forward straight at them. A fear riding in Saeva's chest, his eyes were glued to them. His face expressionless.

General Hux took a step forward and bowed. To his surprise, Kylo Ren addressed him first. In a calm manner.

"General, I've had word that there has been sucess in your Mustafa project. And the elmination of the second largest rebel base in the Telar area."

"Yes, Supreme Leader. We detonated the physical structure and captured all 127 rebels. Their executions have already begun."

Kylo Ren seemed to process what Hux had said, and followed up with another question.

"No one of importance to the restitance among them."

"No, Sir. I'd be personally interrogating them myself."

Kylo Ren looked past Hux and stared at Saeva. She stared back as calmly as possible.

"I see there has been progress on many fronts."

He spoke assertively and turned to leave the hanger, General Hux almost sighing after him. Another break in tradition, Saeva wondered what was suppose to happen at these events.

The General followed after the Supreme Leader, Saeva trailing the two of them. The long strides of the other two keeping Saeva at almost a jog. The silence of their walk highlighted by the echo of their steps.

As soon as the three of them were alone and down a long hallway that Saeva had never seen before, Hux spoke again. His voice dripping with a pretentious tone.

"Supreme Leader, I wanted to discuss with you about your mission. Was it—-"

The General was suddenly thrown against the hallway wall, startling Saeva back. She recognized the rage that Kylo Ren had been hiding in the hanger.

"I know you know the answer to that already, Hux. Your little informants sprinkled around this fleet. Gloat my failures to me as if you don't know."

The General stood up and smoothed over his dishelved self quickly, merely glancing at Saeva. A knowing look.

The Supreme Leader glared at him and at Saeva, which startled her a bit. She had no part in this fight. Her face remained passive and observational.

He registered that look and glared back at the General.

"She's your personal assistant now?"

"What better way to learn how to run an army that respects you and fears you than being side by side with its creator? Benefical to her future, Sir."

The repsonse aired as a challenge still. Ren posturing to the statement. Saeva seeing a power struggle between them. Hux had the army. Ren had the title.

Ren spoke with intensity.

"She will train with me whenever I deem fit. Despite your personal plans."

"Of course, Supreme Leader. I would never interfere with your plans. We both want to build her to be built into a perfect member of the First Order."

Saeva resisted the urge to not roll her eyes. The two were speaking of her as if she weren't right there. The tension building between them in close proximity. A thought crossed her mind and she spoke, hoping to break the tension. Her voice soft, but loud enough to be heard.

"Sir, I have a request."

The two turned to her as if they were realizing she were there. Their faces changing, almost eager to please her. The looks were subtle but Saeva could see it.

"I'd like to have some time to read. Research some topics to be more suited for my life here. Sir."

The General turned, clasping his hands behind his back as if he lived to serve her.

"We have a large archive of reading material in my database that I can give you access to."

Kylo Ren watched her carefully as she spoke again.

"I want to know about my family. My grandfather more so."

Hux paused and seemed to hit a moment of uncertainty.

"I don't know how much of the Emperor's history we may—-"

"I have a book or two to lend you. It won't be in the archieves, so you must be careful with the materials."

Kylo Ren brushed past the General, closing in on Saeva, almost cornering her into the wall. His interest in her suddenly sparked. As if he was seeing her for the first time.

"There is material about the Sith and about the Jedi in these books. Are you prepared to learn about that part of your lineage?"

It was almost as if he was warning her.

Saeva nodded. Her heart racing and realizing how deep Kylo Ren's eyes were. He seemed to have ancient eyes.

"We will allow time for yourself once a week."

"I want one day to myself a week."

"Out of the question."

"What if its to use to study my past? Alone. I prefer to read alone. Sir."

That was a lie, she enjoyed reading with FN-2556.

Ren narrowed his eyes at her.

"One day a week, but I can revoke that if anything displeases me."

Saeva nodded.

Ren stepped away, moving quickly.

"We start training tomorrow evening."

He was gone before Hux could call after him. His face twisted in annoyance. He turned back to Saeva, reaching up and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear that she had not noticed had come loose. She allowed him to touch her since he enjoyed being in her space.

"Well, he seemed in a better mood than expected."

"Yes, Sir."

Her formality with him seemed to please him. Her obedience.

"Have you considered my request?"

Saeva knew he was speaking about killing Kylo Ren. Her stomach doing a backflip at the question.

"I have, Sir. It may take some time."

"To consider it?"

"No, Sir. To follow through. I've-I've never killed anyone before. He's a trained force user and I''m-"

The General placed a hand on her cheek, his eyes dangerous. His softness worrying her.

"I am a patient man."


	6. Chapter 6

The alarm that awoke Saeva early the next morning felt like a piercing stab to the heart. Her body seemed unready for such an early morning, but the General had warned her about how early he starts his days. 4:30am early. She groaned through her morning routine which entailed a quick shower, tight bun, and dressing in the same black uniform. Her breakfast was a small porridge and cup of caf.

The one part she enjoyed about the First Order was the constant nutrition. She was so use to scraps for food. Having real meals and never an aching stomach made her feel stronger. She pulled out her datapads and began to update some codes.

Glancing at the clock she noted that the General would be ready to leave his quarters. She decided to wait in the hallway, at attention, with her new datapad with his schedule and tasks.

As she patiently waited, she scanned over the location of the Finalizer, which had been updated. The Finalizer was just outside Derra IV, an old Rebel/Wookie base from the Empire days. She wondered if the Teran region was on Derra IV and that was were those rebels were caught.

They weren't far from Mustafar. Her mind wandered to Hux's project, reminding herself to try and locate that file at some point.

She stood at attention and waited patiently for the General to appear. He seemed unfazed as his blast doors opened and she stood there waiting.

"Well, I see that early mornings are not a problem for you."

"No, Sir."

He began to walk down the hallway, Saeva trailing behind her as the datapad began to spark to life with new meetings and requests for the General pouring in from other Generals and fleets across the galaxy. It was like they all knew the General's routine.

She reorganized the requests as they came in, barely glancing up from the datapad. Trying to prioitize the requests for meetings or holopad transmissions.

By the time Hux had stopped walking, she realized they were on the Bridge of the Finalizer. It was humming with the noise of the operators and Officers communicating information from other fleets. Routine checks and system updates buzzing around her.

She was distracted by the crew and enjoyed seeing a team work together to operate such a vast ship, so distracted that she missed the General's question. He suddenly stepped into her line of sight. His tone dripping in annoyance.

"Officer, I asked you a question."

"Sorry, Sir. Repeat it?"

He narrowed his eyes and pulled her away from the earshot of the crew. He spoke in a harsh tone.

"I will not be ignored in front of my men like this. If you were any other person, I would have already shot you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"My question: What is the first meeting of the day?"

"I rescheduled your meeting with Lieutenant Borek for 10am instead of 6am, which has been switched to a holopad meeting with Lieutenant Fazil. He is currently undertaking a undercover misson in Lianna, he requested a urgent meeting that involves production of war materials and recent Resistance negotiations. Lieutenant Borek's meeting will be placed afterwards, it has to do with the rebuild of the Supremacy budgeting. I found it more prudent to speak with Lieutenant Fazil first."

Hux nodded and looked out at the Space ahead of them.

"Did you give him the privatized coding I gave you for holopad messages?"

"No, Sir"

The General turned toward her with an annoyed face, but she cut him off before he could speak.

"Those codes were comprimised last night, so I took the liberty this morning during my breakfast to upload the new codes produced by Intelligence."

He seemed pleased by her answer. Saeva noticed that the crew noise had slipped away while they were speaking. Her focus on the task at hand thrilled her.

"After Lt. Borek's meeting, there is a question of recuriment issues that Captain Gen needs to meet with you about. That will be at 2pm, when He returns from his mission on Bogden. His research on the Fetts has stalled."

The General's face tightened at the statement but said nothing. He circled back to the Commander on deck. The Commander seemed to gulp at the attention.

"I need you to start a course to Lianna."

"Sir? To leave the project?"

"The project is well guarded by our fleet and Commander would you like to question this decision? Especially with the Supreme Leader onboard?"

The Commander turned pale and turned quickly, ordering navigation to Lianna. The crew bustling quickly. Saeva studied Hux's face as he ordered the crew about. He took pleasure in power and he took pleasure in making Ren look like a monster or a tool to create fear. It was useful to an extent she decided.

She returned to the datapad, scrolling through messages and requests. She was curious if there was an assistant before her or if Hux managed this himself. It was quite overwhelming to manage it all, but to organize and make decisions? She placed the pad on the Bridge mantle that looked out into space and typed quickly away. Her eyes glancing out to the view every few minutes to collect her thoughts. An ear out for the General to speak to her.

She wondered why he was rerouting the Finalizer so quickly before his meeting with Lt. Fazil. What if he reviewed uneventful information? Maybe the General knew more about the planet than she did. All she knew was that it produced tie-fighters since the days of before even the Empire. An old loyalty. She had read about it during her reconditioning time.

"You learn fast for a peasant."

Saeva stilled for a moment at Ren's voice. She glanced back and realized the crew had not noticed him as well, nor Hux. He wore simple black tunic, but no sweeping cape behind him. His handsome face gave her goosebumps.

He stood looking at her hands on the datapad.

"Did you have datapads in your Uncle's home?"

"No, Supreme Leader. I taught myself when I was in my recovery quarters. Mastered them in reconditioning."

She placed her hands behind he back and faced him.

"So where is the General taking us, without even consulting the Supreme Leader?"

"Lianna, Sir."

The Supreme Leader's eyes flashed but recovered quickly.

"I should have messaged your datapad sooner, Sir."

"I could sense your curiosity from my quarters. You must learn to control your emotions."

Saeva almost laughed in his face, but she held her face together.

"Emotions... Like my anger, Sir?"

The Supreme Leader's face changed for a moment, but a small smirk appeared on his face.

"You should never try to control that, Peasant."

Saeva hated how he was calling her that. She turned back to the data pad with what seemed like endless updates. Typing away, she begun to ignore him.

He stood closer to her, at her left side, and just stared out into space. He seemed lost in thought, but Saeva seemingly forgot he was there as she organized the General's week of meetings and updates. The two seemed to be at ease ignoring the other, but she felt as if he enjoyed their silence and indifference.

The General had finally realized Ren's presence and walked quickly up. Breaking their peace.

"Supreme Leader, I did not know you were here to join us on the bridge. We could have formally presented—"

Ren simply waved his hand in Hux's face to silence him. Saeva could sense Hux's anger and turned to see him turning red in the face. Her mind raced to intervene.

"General, Lt. Fazil will message in to Conference Room 1C in 10 minutes."

"Good, let's go now to go over the Lianna details. Excuse us, Supreme Leader."

"Actually General, I'd like to join this meeting to understand why We are rerouting the Finalizer."

Kylo Ren lead the walk to the Conference room with a seething Hux behind him and Saeva trailing the both of them. Her face in the datapad.

The more information that passed over the pad, the more Saeva was learning.

They entered a small conference room with a round table with a holopad in the center. It had sleek chairs and sat about 8. Ren sat at the head table, while Hux sat to his right. Saeva sat off from them, pulling her second datapad for notes to converge from the meeting. She spread out the pads to her comfort. Seemingly ignoring the silent stand off between the two. So much for going over the details of the misson.

At exactly 6am, Lt. Fazil appeared. He seemed startled to see the Supreme Leader And the General staring at him.

"Supreme Leader and General Hux, I have come to report that in the Lianna system that there has been a convergence of multiple planets that are deciding if they are going to support the Resistance or the First Order. The amount of power behind these planets could actually make or break our production of materials for ships and weapons alike if they choose to side with the Resistance in negotiations. We may find a massive blow towards our production. My informants tell me that there is an upcoming negotiation during their festival of lights and that the Resistance may send their top agents here. Sir, I strongly recommend that you send your top negotiators here to intervene during festival."

"Are your informants trustworthy?

"Very much so, Sir. They warned me if The First Order was to decide to use force at any point, especially during their festival, that the planet support system will merge immediately to the Resistance on tradition alone."

"We are currently on our way now, Lt."

"You are, Sir?"

"Yes, I will negotiate this treaty myself."

"Shall I make formal approach, Sir?"

Kylo spoke.

"Yes, inform the Lianna's governement the Supreme Leader will be joining them for their Festival of Lights."

"Yes, Suprme Leader."

"We will see you in a week Lt. Fazil, and ensure no rebels infiltrate before We arrive. Covert force."

"Sir."

The Lt. Flashed a salute and the holopad disappeared.

"Supreme Leader, don't you find it unwise to bring yourself to a low event to negotiate?"

Kylo Ren stared at Hux.

"Why are you so keen to keep me away from duties that I can perform, General?"

Hux seemed determined to not scream as he spoke.

"With all due respect, you fail to acknowledge traditions and formalities. In certain cultures like Lianna's, following thise formalities can make or break a negotiation."

The Supreme Leader glanced over at Saeva, who was finishing her notes and ignoring their exchange.

"Do you know their traditions?"

Saeva glanced up and paused.

"No, Sir."

Hux glanced between the two.

"She will not be at the negogations. Out of the question, she will not be put at risk and spotted by Resistance agents."

Saeva collected her datapads and waited to leave. Ren and Hux continued to battle.

"She is persisent and a quick study."

"Her ability to infiltrate or negotiate has never been tested."

Saeva thought for a moment.

"Why don't We all attend the Festival? Presenting Lianna and its sister systems not only the Supreme Leader and the General is a huge sign of respect. In most cultures that I have studied."

"And how will the First Order present you? As an assistant to the General?"

Ren said it with sarcasm dripping and thrown at the General, who spit right back at him.

"Or as a simple apprentice?"

Saeva paused, her mind slowly seeing a solution.

"Present me as what I am, Palpaine's granddaughter. Give me no title nor rank. A mystery, cloak me as something that they want, but don't know why. They don't know I am not as powerful as my grandfather."

General Hux leaned back in his chair, his hands in front of his mouth as he contemplated her words. Kylo watching her, a small softness in his face.

The General looked at her finally.

"That is brillant. A ploy to pull them in."

The Supreme Leader glanced at Hux, as if to agree, but didn't want to out of spite. He stood to leave. Forcing the other two to stand.

"We will discuss this plan this evening during your training."

He swept out of the room.

Saeva glanced at the datapads and up at Hux, awaiting instruction. He was looking at her differently, like he was seeing her for the first time.

Her datapad buzzed. He seemed to snap fo reality.

"We will return to the bridge before the next meeting which is—"

"Conference 4C at 10am, Sir."

"Very Good, Saeva."

He strolled out of the room as she followed behind, unsure of how she felt about her name on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of Saeva's first day assisting Hux was uneventful, mostly composing budget spreadsheets and listening to other Officers boast their accomplishments. Every meeting seemed to be a way for some Officer or General to get ahead on the hierachery of the First Order. General Hux being the judge of that hierachery.

Most of the meetings, Saeva found herself drifting in her mind as leaders would gloat about mass destruction of a base or discovery of Resistance plans. These moments of Ego by the men would make her mind drift to her young cousins, causing a tight grip on her heart. Her loneliness in these moments were strikingly vicious to her.

Hux rarely rewarded anything presented to him, but he would listen and return with seldom, strong questions. He just expected the soliders to do as they were told and everyone to follow orders. Saeva started to wonder if he knew half the information already that was being presented. That he was already two steps ahead of everyone else, but this was his way of keeping them in line.

The Lianna meeting this morning was the only time she saw much change in expression from Hux, she was realizing how important these future negotiations were to him and essentially the First Order.

They were currently finishing up a budgeting meeting on the StarKiller Base materials collection. She had read how it had been destroyed not too long ago and that the First Order was trying to collect remnants of it's destruction. She composed the data on how much was collected, what needed to be collected to warrant a return in production, and how much it was costing to do so. The numbers didn't look good. The room was filled with 9 people, different ranks and status. Saeva was seated next to Hux, so she could easily pass him datapads of infomation for him to observe during the meeting. His eyes twitched for a moment at her calculations and spreadsheet.

She found herself much more intrigued by tactics and strategy meetings for developing missions, less so for their current meeting.

She even caught herself yawning at one point as a lower level General droned on and on about refractory bolts and how many there were on Starkiller base. To save herself of scrutiny, Saeva pretended to be scratching her face to cover the yawn. Glancing meekly up at Hux, who was watching her out of the corner of his eye. His eyes smiled at her, even if he wasn't. He openly yawned, and loudly.

"General Bolt, I understand your concern for these materials, but I find you are reaching now for the proper purpose of collections at the former site of StarKiller Base."

Saeva tried not to chuckle at General Bolt's face from Hux's yawn. He started to stutter. General Hux stood, making the whole room stand as he was head General, and motioned to Saeva.

"My assistant has produced the numbers behind the collection. Its an endless hole of cost. I'm terminating the project."

General Bolt glared openly at Saeva, who tried not to react to the open stares around the room. Many were perplexed by her sudden appearance, others openly angered. I guess she was a threat to their hierachery and their way to General Hux.

"If you allow me to speak freely, General. How is it that some girl walks into a high ranking General's meeting and produces more sufficient information than I?"

Hux became very still and his voice venomous as he spoke.

"General, I did not grant you permission to speak freely. For that offense, one week in reconditioning with the rest of your lower ranking Officers. Maybe they can teach you proper formailities when addressing fellow Officers."

Bolt opened his mouth to speak but a fellow General ushered him out of the room to a pair of waiting Stormtroopers. The room was hushed and Saeva felt a blush creeping to her cheeks. Would this make her less of a target or more of a target?

Her datapad flashed and buzzed with a message from Kylo Ren.

LOWER LEVER 9878. ACCESS CODE: 676

20 MINUTES.

Saeva almost outwardly cursed at the message. Her day was nearly over and she had forgotten about her training with Ren.

As composed as she could, she glanced up to the meeting adjourning, the natural bubble of converstion returning, even though small whispers were being thrown in her direction. Gathering her pads up, she looked over at Hux, who had his back turned from her.

Hux was distracted by an older man, of high rank, in a moderate discussion about trade regulations in the inner rim. Saeva waited as patiently as she could, before finally tapping him on his shoulder.

The first time she had ever touched him, and worsely in a semi-unprofessional manner. He seemed to realize her touch as well, giving her a look of warning.

"I apologize, Sir. But the Supreme Leader requested my presence. I will create a summary of today's events tonight for your morning tomorrow. Can I assist you in any other way?"

The older general and a few stragglers stared at Saeva. Their minds were whirring in confusing. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know what they were thinking. What does the Supreme Leader want from a low-ranking assistant?

General Hux seemed to be severely annoyed by the intereuption of their day by Kylo Ren, but he needed to perform for his audience.

"Of course, Officer Del. Give the Supreme Leader my regards."

Saeva paused at his use of her Aunt and Uncle's last name for her. He was still protecting her identity from the First Order even. It unnerved her, but she saluted as she was taught in reconditioning and moved quickly back to her quarters. Even though she had to stop two stormtroopers, twice, to know which direction to go. The datapads giving her confusing directions.

Barely with enough time to spare she dumped her datapads on her bed, and changed into a training outfit; a long sleeved, v-necked work shirt and tight black spandex pants. Easy movement and very comfortable compared to her uniform.

Glancing at her her clock next to her bed, she had 3 minutes to spare before she was late. Glancing at her datapad, she found the best route to the lower lever that Ren stated. One elevator ride down. The same elevator that took them to their quarters. Thank Stars was all Saeva thought as she ran out of her quarters.

As she stood in the elevator, Saeva held her wrist tightly, trying to combat her nerves and shakes. Kylo Ren was not going to be gentle with training. She knew it, Hux had warned her. She had experienced his rage.

The doors to the elevator would not open to the level she punched in and she realized it needed the access code. After punching that in, the doors opened to a large open space about the size of command bridge, but lacked equipment and computers. There were no windows here. Just walls and red banners.

The walls were lit by red banners and the floor was a dark, black mat with gray lines. The lines seemed to indicate a fighting ring. No sign of the Supreme Leader in the room.

Saeva swallowed as she walked slowly into the large arena. Her eyes noticing a wall of weapons of different sizes and shapes.

She glanced down and saw that there was a pair of boots off to the side of the mat. She quickly removed her boots. Placing the boots next to Kylo Ren's boots made her feet look significantly smaller. Walking to the center of the room barefoot felt comfortable and she bounced on the ground slightly, the soft mat massaging her feet.

Her eyes scanned the walls and noticed Kylo watching her from an inlet, behind him a blast door. He was wearing a black long sleeved work out outfit as well, with loose fitting pants.

She stilled at the sight of him and bowed at the waist slightly, awkward in her form. She had never bowed or saluted others before. It was a hard habit to start.

He walked up to her and gestured to the wall. Saeva's heart began to race as a pointy looking spear glinted at her.

"Those weapons will not be used today or for quite some time in your training."

Saeva breathed out in relief and kept her face as stern as possible. Kylo had a hint of mischievous behaviour in his eye. He was rattling her on purpose. She felt a wave to smile at him. He suddenly became very serious and stern as if he realized he wanted to start with more intensity. Or maybe he had put her too at ease.

"To become an apprentice, you must dedicate yourself to the lessons and teachings I present you with. Follow my every instruction to the very small details that I present. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

Kylo seemed a bit new at teaching in this moment, but he pushed through his brief moment of pause.

"I will be the Master to your Apprentice. Do not regard me as Sir, but as Master."

Saeva inwardly cursed. New formalities to learn and she was not fond of this new title for Kylo.

"Yes, Master." She tried to say it without hesitation.

Kylo stepped back and raised his hand causing a small round platform to raise from the mat. Saeva had to step back slightly at the motion. The platform went as high as his waist. He gestured for her to sit. Saeva slowly did so and awkwardly for it was a small platform, but she was able to cross her legs in a mediation position without falling off.

"I want you to close your eyes, listen to my words, and work on clearing your mind."

Saeva looked at Kylo, who seemed to glare back at her, and snapped her eyes closed.

"No place is barren of the Force, and they who are one with the Force can always find the possibilities of life. As your Master, I will pledge to teach you the ways of the Force and build you into the strongest being that you can be. I want you to focus on not me, not on this place, not even this ship, but the places in between all of this. What drives this galaxy."

Saeva listened to his words carefully, keeping her breathing steady. Her mind slowly following a rhythm, her mind drifting out of the room and seemingly out of the ship. She visualized space, the billions of stars surrounding the ship. The colors swirling and she could only describe it as if the sensation of wind was in her mind. Her thoughts slowly went to her cousins and she could almost see them clear as day. Her heart dropped.

"No! Clear your mind, let go of your past. Let go of them."

Saeva was startled by Kylo Ren's intrusion, he stood over her, his arms crossed. Her head just above his waist, she was looking up at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Start again. Remove all from your mind."

His voice was rough.

Saeva nodded sheepishly and closed her eyes again. Focusing on her breathing, she found herself back in the inbetween space that she visualized as space. Her mind fighting to put regular thoughts into another space in her mind. She tried to focus on the swirling colors of the galaxy, but her mind drifted again to General Hux's rant at General Bolt. It was like she could feel his anger again. She felt a pull at her mind and she strained to focus again on nothingness. It felt like she was drifting for a moment and noticed a swirling black prism. A pull kept dragging her towards it. She heard a softer voice this time, familar, a woman's voice.

"Saeva."

Saeva's eyes bolted open and she tumbled from her platform, sweat covering her body, and she was breathing hard.

Kylo Ren crouched over her, watching her with confused eyes.

"What did you see?"

Saeva tried to catch her breath.

"Not much, just this prism... it was black. I heard this voice."

"What voice?"

"A woman's voice. I couldn't make it out to who's voice it was."

Kylo stood offering her a hand, she took it, and was surprised how easily he pulled her up. She nearly fell into his arms. She stepped back as quickly as she could.

He gestured toward the platform.

"Again."

Saeva sighed and shook off her tired as she pulled herself up onto the platform. Closing her eyes again she tried to focus. Her mind back to the swirling galaxy. No voices. No Images. No thoughts. Time seemed to stand still and before she knew it, Kylo was shaking her shoulder.

"We've finished for today."

Saeva stood as the platform lowered, her body felt slightly rejuvenated. She watched Kylo sulk off to his boots, placing them on carefully.

"I'd thought this would be a longer training. Are you starting slow with me?"

He gave her a knowing look.

"Master."

She tried not to grit her teeth at the word. He stood up tall as soon as his boots were on.

"Don't take this title as one to make you submissive. It is to build you, for a Apprentice eventually, hopefully, becomes the Master."

"Hopefully?"

"Survival can be innate, Advancement is learned."

Saeva nodded, she moved to put her boots on, and noticed the time on her watch. Her mouth nearly fell open. They had been there for nearly three hours.

Kylo noticed her shock.

"Mediation and awareness are skills honed and you soon will be able to increase your skills. Being aware of time and the things in between all things."

Saeva nodded and quickly put her boots on. He was wise in his short lessons, when he wasn't throwing a tantrum. She waited for him to dismiss her, but he gestured they enter the elevator to leave together.

The start of the elevator ride up was silent, and Saeva stood with her hands behind her back. Kylo was in his strong posture, always awaiting a fight it seemed. He seemed too young to be a Master. He wasn't that much older than her, she thought. She studied his face and started to wonder about the scar.

He caught her staring and she quickly looked away.

"My first battle with Rey, she bested me. I underestimated her."

Saeva couldn't picture Rey engaging Kylo so aggressively, but then again, she barely knew any of these people she had encountered. Poe certainly presented as a flyboy, but he pushed her into a fiery death without hesitation. General Hux and Kylo Ren had made their intentions clear so far, as aggresive and threatening as they were, they were clear with her.

Her face must have expressed her swirling thoughts, because Kylo did something that surprised her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"People lie about who they are. Show the world something they aren't. That's what I want to change."

Saeva looked at him and he seemed to be on the verge of saying something more, when the elevator stopped just a few levels before their stop. The doors opening, revealing General Hux waiting for the elevator.

Kylo dropped his hand quickly, but Hux saw it. Saeva stepped back to allow him to enter the elevator. Hux tilted his head to Kylo, and turned to face the doors.

"Supreme Leader, I will have you know that Officer Del's first day was efficient to say the least."

He was giving you a compliment but his tone was dark.

Kylo eyed Hux. He spoke curtly.

"Good."

Hux gritted out another question.

"Her training with you?"

"Her training is non of your concern, General. Matters that you would not be able to comprehend."

The General cracked his neck in annoyance.

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

The elevator thankfully came to the stop at their level where the quarters were located. Proceeding out and climbing the stairs to their hallway made her feel the aches of the day. The tension still felt between the two men, she allowed them to march forward.

Saeva glanced up at the open skyline window into space. It made her catch her breath. The ship was traveling at hyperdrive, showing a whirling of light streams.

She had never seen hyperdrive before, and found herself staring for a few moments. The children would have loved to have seen this. She finally pulled herself away from the view to find that they were waiting for her outside their quarters. General Hux watching her with an inquisitive look, while Kylo regarded her in an undetermined look.

She hastily walked over to her quarters, saying nothing, and placed her hand on the keypad. Without a word she rushed into her room.

She felt a big breath leave her as she realized how she is never alone much during her day. Grateful to have her own space, but realizing This was to be her new life. It was suffocating.

Her stomach rumbled and she grabbed a nutribar and water bottle from her kitchen. As she stretched into her bed, with her workout outfit still on, she stared out against the swirling lights of hyperdrive. Quickly, she composed the day's summary from her datapad and sent it to Hux's personal datapad. As she laid on top of her sheets, she began to look out her floor to ceiling window next to her bed.

The lights swiftly lulled her to sleep, along with the hum of the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

The next six days were a blur for Saeva as she learned to adapt to her role as an assistant to the General and apprentice to the Supreme Leader.

Her first 9 hours of the day were relentless meetings with scores of leaders from within the First Order, but even with other establishments from around the galaxy. Saeva even was able to encounter a Hutt Ambassador. A fantasy in her childhood of encountering one. They were legends on her planet. The amounts of information she was absorbing from strategy and trade meetings were thrilling, but the budgeting meetings were dreadful.

Those meetings always occupied the late afternoon, because they were always pushed back. Saeva would fee herself fade just before her training with Ren, making her hate budgeting even more.

Training with Ren had been uneventful, his focus had stayed on meditation and her skills didn't seem to be improving. Her mind could never project as far as he wanted her to project. Her connection to the Force seemed damp or mottled. It was hours upon hours of him gruffly telling her to repeat her efforts of focus.

Saeva tried to envision the black prism or the even crystal she had discovered on Mustafar, but her mind seemed to have reached a limit.

Kylo was more silent with her, only giving her instructions to find her inner strength, but mostly his saying to her was "Again."

Saeva would return to her room every night exhausted, exhausted from thinking too much. A concept to her that would have made her laugh in her childhood. But somehow she would compose her summary of the day's meetings, send it to Hux, and fall instantly asleep after watching the hyperdrive.

When Saeva awoke on the 7th day, she noticed that the Ship was no longer in hyperdrive. The ship seemed to be lingering by a blue and green planet, a multitude of star destroers surrounding them as well. In the distance, Saeva could see a series of assortments of ships that weren't First Order regulated.

They must have reached Lianna, the planet she had been reading about on her lunch break. Hux nor Ren had given her a day off, probably because she had just become being their underling. Her curiosity about the planet had be peaked due to their intense nature to physically be present. She spent every lunch reading about the planet and its customs.

Today, they were going to the Planet to begin the negotiations just before the Festival. Touching solid ground would be a godsend for Saeva.

After preparing her breakfast, Saeva changed her routine a bit by braiding her dirty blonde hair down into a Lianna style. The braid curved around the back of her head, but allowed the rest of her hair to fall underneath it. Almost like a crown. It was an old style, mostly used for royalty in ancient times she had read, but it was a classic look. Easily the hairstyle would not offend any Ambassadors or the Duke of Lianna.

Saeva had made a request of the uniform makers to commission her a gray jacket (First Order emblem on the right shoulder) with a white blouse for underneath the jacket. Gray pants and boots commissioned along with it.

Saeva had read that the days leading up to the Festival of Lights that citizens would use color scarcely in their clothing, paint their walls bare and even use bland food colors. For almost a month it is a sea of grays and whites in the most prominent regions, and when the Festivial commences: new colors and fashions will be explored during the three days. The fashions to be mimicked for the rest of the year. Homes repainted. Gardens unleashed.

Saeva found it to be fascinating how the entire region celebrates a new year with such a fresh start.

Glancing at her outfit in her refresher mirror, Saeva realizes how different she looks to her dark surroundings. Her blonde hair, piercing eyes, and white blouse stood out.

Her datapad buzzed and She whisked away her thoughts, moving carefully out the door. General Hux was waiting for her outside the quarters and looked over her outfit. A unsatisfied face registering slowly.

"Officer Del, this is not our standard uniform regulations."

"Yes, Sir. I followed within our guidelines as best I could to compile. I studied Lianna's culture and if We are to meet today with any one of importance, This will show a civil compliance to their cultural standards."

The General kept his look of distaste.

"The First Order is here to create standards, not

Bow to them."

He began to walk away from her, she kept in stride with him. She felt a surge to push him.

"Yes, Sir. But in certain circumstances it may be easier to repair a bridge with similar tools than to burn all the bridges to rebuild."

He scoffed at her statement, but said nothing to rebute it.

They entered the elevator and Hux pressed for the Hanger Bay. Saeva's heart rang out with glee. Getting off the Finalizer would be a thrill.

"The Lianna and the Order have a long history, for them to even consider the Resistance makes me doubt the relationship in the first place."

Saeva watched Hux as he confessed his frustration to her. He rarely expressed himself without careful consideration of each word. It was like he was asking her why they choose to consider the Resistance.

"Well, Sir. I believe like any relationship, you need to nuture its roots. Re-enforce the significance. We are not here to tell them that We are important to them, but the opposite. They are important to us."

General Hux stopped the elevator in mid-movement, locking it in place. He turned to her in a manner that Saeva couldn't read. It felt intimate, yet threatening. He spoke soft but with a hard tone.

"The First Order is all that matters. Nothing is greater than the Order. I will not sully this for the delicate nature of some nothing kingdom. That we could do without."

Saeva paused and held eye contact with him.

"Then why are we here? To attack the Restitance? Risk losing one of our main mass material producers? We lose Lianna, We lose 67% of our fleet materials for repairs and Tie-Fighter production. Tripling our cost for looking elsewhere. We have to be prepared to compromise with our allies or else we risk losing this War to Ego."

"Carefully, Officer. You risk losing your chance to go to Lianna."

He had really pushed her buttons. Her chance to see a new world was at her fingertips. Before she could bite her tongue, she spoke.

"Without me, You already have lost the negotiations. Between your stiff conversational style and Ren's temper, the First Order would be lucky to negotiate any refactory bolts from Starkiller Base's dead space."

The General pushed her up the wall of the elevator hard, gripping her face with one hand. Her datapad crashing to the floor as she tried to brace for him.

"Foolish Girl, you spend one week on the Finalizer and believe you know how to run an army? An Empire? You show so much potential and then this naive part of you shows its things I have done to reach here, you couldn't even imagine."

Saeva gripped his hand that was holding her face and glaring back at him. She gritted out at him.

"Are you threatened by me, Sir?"

The General loosened his grip, but didn't let go. He chuckled at her question.

"Between Ren and yourself, I am quite comfortable. While Ren attempts to distract himself from the Scavenger with you. I can do the proper things this Order needs."

"That doesn't answer my question."

He paused at her question and responded.

"Should I be threatened by you?"

"Someday"

Saeva snarled it out at him in a tone she had never heard from herself.

He pushed himself off her and adjusted his outfit. He looked suddenly very content and satisfied. Once he was fully adjusted, he looked at Saeva who hadn't moved.

He fixed her uniform and picked up her datapad, handing it to her. He suddenly looked at her longingly and said softly.

"Good, That's the ambition I've been waiting for."

He unlocked the elevator. It began to move again. He had pushed her into fighting back?

"I'll allow you to take lead on this negotiation. I'll send you our expectations and see how you can combat the tidal wave of Resistance counter offers. Especially, if they are present."

He looked over at her, his tone so different than before.

"You look beautiful with your hair thag way."

Saeva said nothing, a bit speechless at the whole interaction.

The elevator doors opened revealing the Hangar Bay, with a flurry of squads awaiting their arrival.

Kylo Ren was awaiting them as well, looking seemingly displeased by their tardiness.

Saeva hide her face from Kylo Ren, her cheeks were still burning from the closeness with General Hux. He studied her with an inquisitive look that she could not return.

He slowly made the connection that something had happened between her and Hux. He swiftly entered Hux's space, nearly grabbing the man.

"Is there a problem, General?"

Hux seemed unfazed by Ren's posturing.

"No Supreme Leader, I believe Our protégée is coming along nicely. I was just testing to see how far along she has come."

Ren stared him down and looked as if he were about to choke hold him.

Saeva spoke.

"I believe We are expected to be on Lianna in an hour. It is very offensive to be late upon a first impression. Which it is for all of us."

The two men slowly broke their stare off and turned to enter the ship. Kylo pushing forward fast, barely looking at Saeva.

She felt torn bu her interaction with Hux. She coudln't determine his true intent. She took a deep breath before entering the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

The ship began to jostle and rock as it entered the atmosphere of Lianna. Saeva held onto her chair tightly with both hands, closing her eyes as the ship descended. She decided adjusting to space flight was one of her goals for the future. She did'nt fear flying, it just felt alien to her. The motions unnatural.

Choosing to sit in the Cargo area with the other Officers and Troopers may have been a poor choice as well. It seemed the motion of the ship was more intense here, but not as tense as the General and Kylo Ren were behaving. Sitting in the cockpit felt suffocating so she decided to sit here. Her stomach at this moment was regretting that choice.

The cargo area had about 20 troopers, all in white, standing. They had their balance and easily adjusted to the landing. Several officers sat like Saeva on chairs bolted to either side of the cargos wall.

Sitting across from her was Colonel Mitaka, who looked more motion sick than herself. His face turning colors.

They had become familar with one another the past week, between the meetings and lunch hall gatherings. She respected him for surviving the General and Ren for as long as he had. He wasn't overly ambitious, but he knew how to communicate with his staff.

She had once heard him warn a flight crew that the Supreme Leader was in a foul mood and avoid certain levels of the ship. He seemed to know how to protect his crew wisely, without insulting the

leadership.

He smiled at her sheepishly as the ship rocked, causing them both to groan. Saeva paused for a moment and broke the silence of the room.

"Colonel, have you been to Lianna before?"

"No, I have not had the pleasure. Yourself Officer Del?"

"No, Merely pictures in my studies."

"This will be a different form of success for the First Order."

Saeva smiled and nodded. She spoke clearly and loudly.

"A diplomatic format should always be pushed first before putting our soliders at risk."

That statment was noticed by the troopers and officers alike, at that point they had been pretending to not listen in. Now they were looking at her. Saeva had sensed their curiosity from the start of the journey, now she sensed a new feeling. Hope.

"Officer Del, will you be joining the negotiations?"

Saeva paused, unsure of the entire groups security status, but answered him anyways.

"Yes Colonel, I hope to lead the talks toward a road of diplomacy and have it re-established that the Order is always the best option."

In truth, Saeva had started to feel her statement was right. The resources of the First Order could change the course of the galaxy.

"Splendid, I must say, I marveled at the tact you've displayed in that Miskarf strategy meeting. Your numbers were precise, as were your suggestions to ambush from below."

Saeva shifted in her seat, she was not use to compliments. Between Ren and Hux, compliments were few and far between, and usually made her uncomfortable. This made her take pride in that work.

A trooper spoke out suddenly.

"I was on Miskarf. It was a nearly perfect attack. Only lost maybe 5 of our men."

Saeva looked back at the masked trooper.

"I'm sorry for the loss of your comrades."

"If we had gone with the original route and attack plan, it would have been more causalities."

The Colonel spoke up.

"Trooper, is that how you address a high ranking—"

"Colonel, if I may, I believe this trooper here is an asset. We need feedback from the ground, most Officers are out of range of the assaults and We have not had elected Captains on the ground since the days of the Empire. Maybe at the next assemble meeting, We can propose a second tier communication control? You seem to have fantastic form with your staff, would you head something like that?"

Saeva had interjected for the trooper's sake, but also the room's sake. She could sense the shifting in emotions from curiosity to disbelief to tension at the Colonel's interjection. She wanted to redirect his formality into flattery, spare the troopers any tongue lashing.

The Colonel seemed flattered and baffled by her proposal. He nodded his head, forgetting the trooper's breach in protocol.

"I would have an interest, yes. I prefer to work with troopers and staff."

Saeva opened her datapad and entered in his name to the Assemble meeting in a month.

"After Lianna, Colonel, We will have much to improve on."

She glanced at the trooper who had spoken and he nodded to her silently.

The ship had finally landed and General Hux and Kylo Ren swept to the cargo area to the blast doors quickly. They looked as if they had been screaming at one another, their faces slightly red and sweaty.

Neither one glanced at her.

Saeva stood and took position behind them to exit. The officers and then the troopers took formation after her.

The blast doors opened and they descended down on to the ground.

The air was crisp and sweet to Saeva, not humid or dry like the previous planets she had been to. Before her was a long walk way with gardens and a long fountain leading to an impressive palace. It was all white except to a light golden trim at the peak. The city lay beyond the palace and seemed to encompass most of the veiw.

The city had green gardens as well (lacking all but the color green) and white urban buildings that swept upwards on to the hillside. An ocean laid out to the right side of the palace and swept far beyond her eyesight.

Ocean salt struck Saeva nostrils and she felt a thrill pass through her. This place was special.

The General and the Supreme Leader seemed to be bored or even unimpressed by the experience. Merely marching forward to Lianna's Ambassador at the foot of the fountain.

Saeva cursed them, and their privilieges to have seen most of the galaxy, silently in her mind. But noticed Kylo Ren peeking back at her when she thought her harshest thought. She cursed his mind reading ability as well.

When they had reached the Ambassador and his four guards, he bowed to them. The man had a long gray beard, braided in Lianna fashion, and obnoxiously loud eyebrows (also dyed grey). He was short, of stocky build, but a kind face that did not falter at such an imposing showing of the First Order. He seemed to glance down Ren and Hux's dark outfits quickly, but wisely showed no disappointment on his face. He wore a plain, yet exspensive gray robe with white stripes. His guards wore plainer gray garb as well and their faces blocked by gray roman looking helmets.

"We are so humbled by the presences of not just the General Hux of the First Order, but the Supreme Leader. My Lord, We are truly flattered."

He bowed even lower to Kylo Ren, who made no move to acknowledge the act. General Hux simply tilted his head slightly and thanked the Ambassador. It seemed to be enough for the Ambassador.

"My name is Ambassador Grindhald Husk. My friends call me Husky, hopefully We'll be on the same terms soon. Welcome to Lianna, our relationship has gone long and far for our goals. Maybe We can be the start to a new friendship and legacy."

The statement caused Hux to shift uncomfortably, probably due to the Ambassador's casual nature, but it gave the Ambassador a better glance at Saeva, who stood a mere foot behind the two figures. His eyes nearly bulged.

The Ambassador nearly pushed past the two to reach her, taking her hand to plant a kiss on it.

"Gentlemen, who is this natural creature? My, she is what the chic or Fashionistas would call the future. The Hair. The Outfit. Classic nature. My dear, please tell me you'll be joining me for most of your visit."

Saeva sensed no threat from the man, he was not attempting to seduced her, for she sensed no lust or manipulation. He generally was blown away by her appearance in contrast to the First Order's. He was a man who admired Lianna's traditions to the T.

General Hux interjected the Ambassador's fawning over her with a strong tone.

"This Ambassador Husk, this is our head negotiator, Officer Del. She will be handling most of our agreements and representing the First Order. If that suits you."

The Ambassador practically ignored Hux.

"What a magnificent creature. Darling, is your hair naturally blonde?"

Saeva finally found the courage to break protocol a bit and smile at the Ambassador.

"Yes, this is my hair color."

"Wait till the Duchess sees your hair, its rare on our planet to see such hair. Dying of the hair has done damage to generations, even the men too!"

"Well, You all have Hergth Oblviaye to thank for that, he created the trend."

"You sly girl, you know of him?"

"He created a trend that has lasted for over two hundred years...how could I not?"

The Ambassador glowed at her.

"The Duke and Duchess must meet you as soon as possible."

Saeva found herself reveling in the knowledge and research leading up to Lianna. If everyone was as friendly and shallow as the Ambassador in conversation, she was golden.

Kylo Ren cleared his throat loudly to stop the Ambassador's giggling and fawning over Saeva. This caused the Ambassador to glance at the dangerous man cautiously, unsure of how to react. Ren didn't help by staring at him in annoyance, and General Hux seemingly at a stand still to interject. He seemed a bit like a fish out of water with such an informal man.

Saeva quickly swerved her arm into the Ambassador's in the Lianna fashion, placing her hand over stomach as if to link them.

"Ambassador, The Supreme Leader is anxious to begin his visit to Lianna, as am I. With such limited time, and so many events to attend to, The Supreme leader would like to begin negotiations, so the members present could properly attend most events...say the Yule of Credence?"

The Ambassador gripped her tightly, and a sense of friendly warmth washed over Saeva. They began to saunter towards the palace. The Supreme Leader motioned to walk side by side with the Ambassador, a sign of respect for both.

Kylo walked patiently, but seemed lost in his own thoughts. Not that the Ambassador noticed. He seemed to be taken with Saeva's appreciation of her surroundings.

"My dear, you will be the star of the Yule, I am sure of did you come to know of our traditions?"

"My grandfather lead them to me."

Saeva said it cryptically, but truthfully to the man. This was a path she was on due to him.

It seemed to sastify the man, and he directed his guards to direct most of the group away to their quarters. Colonel Mitaka smirked at Saeva as he departed from them, his confidence for her shining through his emotions.

That left only two storm troopers for General Hux and the Supreme Leader to have guarding them. The two leaders were very capable of handling themselves if something were to occur, but Saeva had faith in Lianna. Their traditions dictated certain ettiequte that they always followed. A Ambush was not known to their history. A concept she had to stress to Hux two days before, he still seemed alarmed by the lack of allowance trooper presence.

They entered the Palace, which was vast with its marble colums and high ceilings. The white marble shined like a lily pound on the floor, especially from the incoming sun rays. The paintings and statues that decorated the halls were covered with white and gray sheets.

The Ambassador glanced back at the General, who was quirking his eyebrows at the sheets, and becoming increasingly confused. Kylo Ren was still indifferent to his surroundings, as he seemed to be sensing something Saeva could not.

Saeva spoke to Hux, without looking back at him as they continued.

"General Hux, Art and Color are rarely used the month leading up to the Festivial of Lights. New pieces are ordered and covered until the Yule of Credence. A magnificent ball that ends with guests removing the sheets and coverings of the new pieces of the palace."

The Ambassador squeezed her as he lead them up to their quarters.

"My dear, We have much to discuss and relish toghether, I believe not even the supposed Jedi will grip the Duke as you will."

Saeva paused, stopping the Ambassador from leading them down a long hallway.

Kylo Ren's face changing instantly to intensity, his eyes flashing. General Hux tightened his jaw, and seemed to be holding back his tongue.

"I'm sorry, Forgive me, Ambassador. Jedi?"

"Yes, that Jedi Commander arrived today with her Resistance negotiators. She didn't impress me as much as you. Flat sense of style."

Saeva glanced at Kylo, who seemed awash with a mixture of confusion, longing, and rage.

The Ambassador seemed to finally notice the change in all of them.

"Will that be a problem?"

Saeva swiftly smiled and pulled the Ambassador onward.

"Not at all, The First Order will respect Lianna's terms of peace and follow it to maintain our establishment. Regardless if there is a Jedi or no Jedi, We are here to see Lianna and its people."

That seemed to relax him, and he contiuned to chatter on about the festivals of the upcoming days.

Saeva's mind jumped to Rey. The fact that Rey was here complicated this event. Kylo Ren's emotions were still burning and Saeva could not ignore him. He emoted so heavily. The General seemed concerned as well, more so in the direction of Ren. Rey had complicated many plans for Hux and he certainly seemed unable to keep his composure as well hidden as well.

The walk finally ended at large door, with beautifully engraved birds and flowers of white on the door and handles.

The Ambassador opened the doors wide in a dramatic form. The two troopers stationing themseleves at the door, not entering.

The circular open room before them was enormous with large windows looking out to the sea directly in front of them. To the right of the circular room was a large king sized bed with bland white coverings and to the left side of the room were two Queen sized beds with similar bland colorings, a fireplace between them.

"This is OUR room?"

Kylo Ren nearly snarled it out. The idea of being in the same room as Hux and herself must have been awful.

Saeva moved quickly to defuse his tension.

"Ambassador, there are extendable walls correct?

The Ambassador nodded and motioned to the circular table in the middle of the room with a button panel.

"These create barriers for each area for privacy, but We have found it easier for factions who negotiate together to need these spaces to work together. We saw an increase in communication and more peaceful agreement with—"

"The Deflu Treaty. I did not know that the room was such an important component, Ambassador."

"My dear, If you do not start calling me Husky by the end of this visit, I will throw myself into the sea."

The Ambassador again was taken with her well placed knowledge. He looked around the room and then at the two figures who seemed to have vanished from his mind. He bowed graciously to Kylo Ren and General Hux.

"Supreme Leader, General and My lady, I will allow you to settle. I will come to retrieve you for your first meeting Officer Del in an hour or so. I will let the Duke and Duchess know how I will look forward to speaking with you again."

He turned away from them and exited the doors in dramatic fashion.

Saeva turned back to the room, noticing a bag with her datapad on it placed on the Queen bed by the window. Ignoring the other two, she opened the bag to see her grey uniforms and items from her quarters.

Looking up she noticed that Kylo Ren had already turned the barrier on to his King Sized part of the room and was no longer was visible.

General Hux was pacing at the middle Ocean window. His mind whirling.

She approached him, datapad in hand. General Hux glanced at Kylo Ren's room.

"He will destory everything we are trying to do here. All over some Scavenger."

Saeva placed the pad on the table to her right and continued to listen to Hux.

"Starkiller Base. Supreme Leader Snoke. Countless times she has bested him. There is more to this he leads on."

Saeva studied Hux's concerned face as he looked out at the ocean now. A tiredness in his eyes.

"They have a connection. A force connection."

Saeva said it clearly and surprisingly. Unsure of how she truly knew it, for she was never told.

Hux looked down at her, his body still turned towards the ocean window, but his face on her. He seemed to take in the information, slowly.

"The way I view it is that they are polar opposites of one another or stand on opposite side. But one does not exist without the other."

"How do you know this?"

"I don't...know how, I can just feel it."

Hux seemed reluctant to absorb anything about the force.

"They'll just spin around us, destroying everything until they destory one another."

"Or they don't. But mend together."

Saeva said it softly looking out at the ocean.

She was envious of the connection in a way. To have someone connected to you through fate or a higher power. No choice to never be alone, then again she missed her privacy. She could still feel General Hux's eyes on her.

She looked up at him.

"I'll speak with Ren. I'll try to balance him. Center him, not to do anything rash." She began to move past Hux.

He stepped in her way.

"You were marvelous, by the way. A true figure of what the First Order could be."

He started softly but by the end of his compliment to her it was more General-esq. Stoic. Cold even. He seemed more reserved then he usually is with her. Respecting her space to an extent, nothing like the elevator earlier.

"Yes, Sir."

Saeva mustered out her response as she opened a door to Kylo Ren's barrier door.

General Hux opened his mouth to say something more, but Saeva moved past him quickly and into Kylo's room.

She stepped into his darkened room, the curtains all closed, and minimal light soaking in. Her eyes adjusted and she could see the furniture had been tossed around. Some pieces broken. The bed was still intact, thankfully. Saeva didn't know she could talk her way out of a totally destroyed room.

A movement caught her eye.

His shaking form was standing in the right corner. His rage rippling through the room.

"Master?"

"Not now."

"Kylo."

Saeva said it in a soft tone, because she was actually trying to reach him. Her true emotions of sympathy coming off her in waves. She knew he could feel it. He turned on her.

"How dare you pity me!"

She ignored him yelling at her. Her tone still soft.

"She's here. What are you going to do? Kill her? Put this all at risk?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then explain to me. I am your apprentice."

He moved erratically in the room, pacing. He spoke harshly.

"I knew when We landed. I could feel her. I could sense her, and she shut me out. Again. Its like a hunger, and just when I can nearly taste it, I'm left starving. It physically hurts when she shuts me out. She pushed and prodded into me for months. To turn. And now its nothing. Like I'm nothing."

He began punching the wall viciously.

Saeva interjected holding his arm down, gripping tightly as he strained himself against her hold. He sunk to his knees, her with him.

"Why does this concern you? I hear your thoughts, how you feel imprisoned...Just like her."

Saeva paused at his statement. She was a prisoner in a sense, forced into this role. In less than a month, and now everyday that feeling was melting away. Into what... she didn't know. But there was still a looming feeling of a prison. A consequence to escaping. The children flashed in her mind.

"We are all imprisoned in our lives in some way. To our emotions. Our legacys. Our fates. How we handle those prisons define us."

Saeva felt Ren relax, the tension semi-leaving his body. Her small frame barely able to encircle his broad shoulders were still tense. He leaned forward out of her grasp and pushed himself up. Leaving her on the floor, but turned to help her up.

"It doesn't matter now. She can't matter."

Saeva took his hand and pulled up. Sensing his distress still, she pushed him further.

"What is your plan?"

Kylo hissed at the question.

"I will cut her off, ignore her like she does me. She can ignore me with the distance, but she will try to find me. Try to Turn me. I will Distract myself."

Saeva nodded, stretching her neck a bit. Her body aching from the rush of adrenaline all day. She failed to notice him taking her in, like he was seeing her for the first time. The minimal light shining just right on her.

She proposed a distraction. Her eyes elsewhere, remembering her research.

"There are temples built here by Palpatine. Maybe you can distract yourself there?"

Kylo Ren said nothing, but watched her think of solutions.

"Or the remote waterfalls, outside the city. The risk is she could follow you."

"Saeva."

Hearing her name startled her and she met his eyes.

Before she could speak, Kylo closed the distance between them, kissing her hard. Saeva stilled for a moment, shocked. Her hands frozen at her side as he held her face to his with both hands.

He felt her hesitation. He pulled away, shaking his head. He looked disgusted with himself.

"I have no control..."

Saeva nodded and touched her hand to her lips, noticing how they tingled. Unsure of what to say, She moved towards the door and glanced back at him. Her emotions unclear to him. He stared at her with lost eyes.

"Find another distraction or leave the planet. Do not jeopardize this. Supreme Leader."

She turned and left the room, hearing the bed break in half.


	10. Chapter 10

Saeva moved silently out of Ren's room and headed to the refresher. Her cheeks burning a bright red she assumed.

The General was still standing at the window, his hand covering half-his face. He was lost in thought until her appearance back in the main room. He tried to speak to Saeva as she passed him, but she held her hand up to silence him. His face becoming annoyed by her avoidance.

Saeva nearly slammed the door, locking it clearly behind her.

The refresher had a large, white marble sink with a large mirror that covered the upper half of the wall. A bathtub the size of a twin bed to her left. It was gorgeous, but in all this beauty she was encountering it was being tainted by her circumstances.

She threw her hands on the counter, grunting in frustration. Looking at herself in the mirror, seeing the change in her weight and appearance made her want to scream. She had become compliant to the First Order. Her ambition to escape and to destroy Ren and Hux had shifted. She was losing her way.

Ren had the audicity to try and use her like that. So clearly use her in more ways than one. It felt empty for Saeva. Her only true connections had formed with the soldiers and other Officers. The ones who seemed to be just trying to survive, cause or no cause.

Had her motivations changed? What was she doing? Her heart reminded her of how she had to complie for the children's sake. They were still in danger. Her mind was racing. Her lips still tingled.

She took a still breath and sat in the middle of the bathtub. Holding her legs to her chest, she realized that She needed help. Closing her eyes, she centered her thoughts on a barrier. A wall with a window. A way to communicate with the one person who had always tried to help her.

Hopefully, if she had shut out Ren, she could communicate undetected. But with barely any training and almost an inability to meditate properly, her chances were low. Either she can't communicate with Rey or Ren will sense her trying to do so.

Time was ticking until Husk would be back to take her to the first negotiation. Her heart was racing as she focused on the wall with the window in her mind. She pictured the engraved birds on the doors to the room. A messenger bird through the window.

Her mind felt tingly and her body seemed to fade away. Suddenly, as if Rey were in the room with her, she heard her voice. She sensed irritation and dread.

"Ben, No."

"Rey."

There was a pause. A sense of surprise and guilt hit Saeva.

"Saeva?"

Saeva didn't open her eyes, she was straining her mind to get a message out. Feeling her ability becoming weak. She could feel Ren trying to probe her mind, his signature of guilty trying to break her barrier. His surprise at her ability to block him looming.

"Not much time, I'm here. On Lianna. I need your help."

"Saeva, where?"

"I need help"

With that Saeva felt the break in her communication with Rey as her concentration was broken by a knock at the door. Her body was covered in sweat and she was shaking. Saeva realized she hadn't tried that hard to use her force ability before, or never had a sense of impending pressure to do so.

There was a knock at the door again.

She jumped out of the tub and opened the door to see the General looking down at her, a mixed face turned to confusion.

"Did you jog or something in here?"

Saeva looked at the mirror, she was red in the face and sweat was dripping down the sides of her face. She felt suddenly overwhelmingly hot. She took off her grey jacket, leaving her white blouse on, and turned away from him, and began to wash her face. Instantly feeling cooler than before as the water splashed on her face. She steadied her breathing and looked up into the mirror to see the General still standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"What did he do?"

Saeva scoffed and washed her face once again. She turned back to him and leaned against the sink counter, arms crossed. She took a towel, drying her face, muffling into it as she spoke.

"Not far from what you did to me in the elevator. Sir."

The General tensed up.

"I was merely testing your ability—"

"You want to see if I've submitted. Broken. Bent to your will. Just like him."

Saeva felt a probe of Ren at her mind again. It was sharper this time, piercing her head. Her frustration grew with him. She gripped her head at the pain and broadcasted that morning's encounter with Hux to Ren. How he gripped her face against the wall, comparing it to Ren's intrusion to kiss her.

Instantly, she felt shame radiate from Ren, then anger. Then nothing. He was backing off her mind..for now. Hopefully, she concealed her message to Rey.

Her attention was drawn back to Hux who shifted into the room. He was looking at her with a stiff face.

She looked at Hux, a hateful glare in his direction, but beyond him to Ren's direction as well.

"He is constantly prodding my mind. You are constantly pushing me. I have been compliant as I can be without losing my self-respect. I've worked hard to ensure this will be a sucess. For the First Order, for my life, for my cousins' lives. But between Ren's ever changing moods and your controling nature, I can't breath."

She couldn't look at the General anymore. Tears were beginning to form. Emotional exhaustion.

"How can I be what you want me to be if I can't breath?"

The General was still, and seemed at a loss to what to say. When he did speak it started very robotic.

"You have been compliant to our standards, exceeding expectations even. It must be diffcult for Ren is not a kind man."

Saeva felt a tear roll down her left side of her face, she wiped it quickly, hoping he did not see it.

"I am not a kind man."

She looked at him, he was looking sternly at her, almost as if he was disappointed in her. For expecting kindness. It bothered Saeva.

"I have not encountered many kind people in my life so far General, my expectations of you are far lower than your expectations of me. I have realistic expectations."

The General pursed his lips with displeasure. Saeva interpreted the hate for her growing in his eyes.

"Well, I know where we stand."

"Yes, Sir. We know where we stand."

"I will leave you to prepare for your meeting."

"Thank you, Sir."

Saeva tried her best not to emphasize the sarcasm in her voice, but her ability to compile was at its lowest.

The General turned away, distrust in his face, and was out of sight.

Saeva gathered her emotions, and returned to the general room. She now found that both the General and the Supreme Leader had their privacy barriers up.

"Good." Was all Saeva could muster out. She placed her room's barriers on, quickly changing into a back up outfit. It was the same style as the first, but less sweaty. She returned to the refresher, Re-braided her hair and picked up her datapad.

It was chirping with messages and information for the General. Which she quickly organized and reaponded to, forwarding the uttermost important to his personal datapad.

She shook her head at herself as she continued to follow her given duties, despite her friction with the General.

She removed the barrier to her room, ensuring she'd hear the Ambassador knock. Sitting by the doorway so she could escape quickly with out the others interference. She hoped she could attend the meeting alone.

The rooms were pretty sound proof when the barriers were up. She could sense movement but not sound from Ren's or Hux's room.

Her datapad buzzed, a message from both Ren and Hux.

General Hux- Officer Del, you will be attending the first meeting alone. I entrust you recieved and understand the First Orders expectations and obtain what we know to be ours. After the meeting, Colonel Mitaka will join you, with guards, to dinner. Since you are so familiar with Lianna, a place of your choosing. Your curfew is 2200. I hope I have made myself perfectly clear.

Saeva read his message, feeling almost childlike as he set a curfew, but thrilled to have dinner with a semi-familar face that didn't threaten her. Ren's message was much shorter.

Supreme Leader: Apprentice, Hux and I will be attending several meetings with Lianna's Generals. Do not disappoint me.

Saeva nearly threw her datapad at Ren's room. If she could split the datapad in half and stab them both she would. The thought faltered Saeva a bit. Violence like that had never been a such a clear detail in her mind. She always just felt like seeking revenge, never visualizing it.

Her need to escape them became clear, and she was starting to fear if she soon would become like them.

Her mind began to wonder why they were not having her join the military meeting. Had she broken their slowly growing trust today?

She instantly realized that theyr were they using her to distract the government from the real negotiations the First Order desired? The meeting was being held with Military Generals, while she met the Duke and Duchess.

She felt suddenly very stupid. This was manipulation at its finest.

A knock at the door made Saeva jump up and she opened to see the Ambassador with a wide smile on his face. He seemed relieved to see just her standing there.

"Will the—"

"They will not be joining us, sorry to say, Sir. I believe both are weary from travels, but have made plans to meet with Lianna's finest Generals this evening. And if you pardon my break in formality, Husky, but its seems like that is more their speed than our diplomatic intentions."

The Ambassador chuckled and swiftly took her arm leading her down to hallway to the staircase.

"Not at all my dear girl, you seem to be the only stable voice of reason within the First Order, and just a mere Officer. You'll be General soon enough!"

Saeva smiled at the Ambassador and he began to chatter away at Lianna's gossip. She absorbed little tidbits here and there. As they entered the conference ball room her heart sped up. A circular marble table sat in the center of a barren marble room.

At the table was an elegant, gray haired looking older woman in a gray gown and a tall, older white haired man in elegant gray uniform of royal nature. Across from her side of the table stood two figures of dressed in obvious resistance style and what to be their Ambassador dressed in all grey.

She recognized Finn from across the room, he was dressed in a formal brown uniform, and seemed to stall at the sight of her. Her face became steely, but she did not recognize the small girl next to him, dressed in brown as well. She had black hair and she seemed to be watching Finn watch Saeva so intently.

When they reached the table, Saeva bowed to the Duke and Duchess, in a traditional Lianna style, in which her left hand rises to her shoulder. It symbolized how the Duke and Duchess were the pillars of Lianna. Ambassador Husk looked gleefully around the room, espcially at his counterpart Ambassador for the resistance. Almost as if to shove Saeva's formal skills in his face.

Saeva waited for the Duke to speak first, as was tradition. But Finn spoke first, hurriedly.

"Duke, Duchess, if I may have a moment to speak with the head negotiator of the First Order..I would truly—"

"Commander, I will trust that you will respect our formailities as we continue this meeting or we will remove your party immediately. Forfeiting our agreement to speak."

Finn's Ambassador spoke harshly to him. Finn gritting his teeth.

The Duke seemed annoyed by the break in formality, but the Duchess waved off the breach. Her wise eyes looked at Saeva's and she seemed to be taken in by the Duchess.

"Officer Del, would you want to speak with the Commander?"

As Saeva weighed her thoughts and she heard a movement behind her. Two Officers of the First Order had stationed themselves at the entrance she had come from. Across the hall, behind Finn, two Resistance members filed in. One being Poe Dameron, also in a brown uniform. He stilled at the sight of her, almost glazed in the eyes. He became very pale.

The Duke and Duchess seemed unfazed and Husk turned to her.

"The Resistance insisted on sending guards, so I took it upon myself to have General Hux send his own Officers to be here. For you as well."

Saeva fake smiled at the Ambassador, but internally, She cursed him. Now the General had eyes on this meeting with the First Order Officers. She would have spoke to Finn privately, but with the Officers there, that would raise questions by Hux. The sight of Poe Dameron also brought some questions and emotions Saeva controled on her face. How was he still a member of leadership after Finn and Rey saw him attempt to murder her?

She turned to the Duchess and made her decision.

"Your highness, I am willingly to begin proceedings with Lianna. If Commander Finn wishes to speak of other matters to me, he can do so during the meeting or at a later date. My intentions are here to meet with you and strengthen the relationship with Lianna."

The Duchess nodded and waved for them to be seated as she and the Duke sat.

Saeva looked across the table as she placed her hands delicate in her lap, her posture perfect in her seat. She noticed the woman next to Finn watching her, she micmicid her movements. Finn seemed a bit disappointed in Saeva, but removed the emotion from his face. Saeva glanced at Poe still stationed at the door. He seemed to be in a stiff, tense position.

It was probably hard to see the person you tried to murder alive. Saeva chuckled internally to herself. She had thrown them off balance. The Duke spoke to the direction of the unsure woman.

"Captain Rose Tico, what can you present to Lianna that the Order does not?"

The girl spoke with a slight stutter at the beginning of her sentance but gained confidence.

"Since the Battle, the Battle of Crait, the legend that has been the rebellion has grown faster than it had in over ten years. Volunteers have doubled and planets and nations who have never considered either side in this war...have chosen the Resistance. With that comes new trade deals, imports, and vendors at Lianna's finger tips."

The Duke nodded. "Double the volunteers, you say?"

"Yes, Sir."

The Duchess eyes Saeva, who was cool and collected.

"What is your counter to that, Officer Del?"

"No counter, Your highness, just questions. May I?"

"Of course, My dear."

"Captain Tico, you state your voluteers have doubled, are you considering the numbers before the Battle of Crait or after?"

Rose seemed to falter and looked at Finn, unsure of the answer. Finn seemed to not know as well.

"Well, if your numbers were before, than the doubling if volunteers would be equal to 10,000 more volunteers. Correct?"

Finn spoke softly. "Correct"

"But if you are stating you doubled your numbers, since Crait. We are looking at 600 new volunteers? The new nation support is true, My higness, but they fail to tell you that after the destruction of several planets of the Hosian system, with Starkiller Base, 23 systems that supported the rebellion dropped their allegiance. And though the base is no more, their allegiance has not returned."

Saeva said it cooly, Rose becoming severely agitated in her seat. Finn fidgeting in his seat.

The Duchess looked at Finn.

"Is this true?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, your highness."

Saeva felt slightly bad for embarrasing Finn, but seeing Poe shift uncomfortable behind him brought back her steely nature.

"May I speak for myself, not just as the First Order, your higness?"

"Yes, Officer Del."

"I admire these leaders here, I do not intimately know them, but I admire their ambition. To come to Lianna is intelligent. The importance of your system to the First Order's operations is beyond vital. The relationship that We've maintained since the Empire excides most treaties with nations and laws on other systems. For them, To remove Lianna from the Order is to create a weakness and vulnerability that the Order is not willing to allow."

Saeva spoke eloquently and the Duke seemed enthralled by her words.

"How very kind of you to say of our system."

"The First Order may offer protection or money...but their tactics! Their morales!"

Rose broke sooner than Saeva expected. Her outburst stilling the group. Her Ambassador stewing next to her.

"Captain, if you would remove yourself. We do not allow shouting at our tables. This soon in negotiations as well."

Rose stood, glaring at Saeva, who stared calmly back. She stares down Hux and Kylo Ren every dam day, and this girl thinks she can intimidate her. She turned with a Huff and to Saeva's dismay was replaced by Poe Dameron. He bowed to the royal couple before seating. Saeva shifted and turned to look at the Duke, ignoring Poe's stare.

"I hope We can hold our outbursts to a minimum General Dameron."

Saeva licked her lips for a moment. He became General after trying to murder her. With no probable reason too.

"Yes, your highness. I apologize, Captain Tico takes our cause to the heart. Which is why We have come to implore you to agree to our terms. Break from the First Order."

"What can you offer as protection, General?"

"With you supplying use with X-Wings, We can circulate and create a 3 system barrier between, 75% increase in weapons supplies and We can create a system coalition with a treaty to end disputes in this region."

Saeva looked at Poe, he wouldn't look at her but he stared at the Duchess. She seemed intrigued by him. Smooth move Flyboy was all Saeva could think.

"May I interject, Your highness?"

The Duke nodded, noticing Poe's stare at his wife.

"General Dameron, you offer a service that the First Order provides. We've offered this service since the invasion of the Deliaka before the Empire was truly established. And if I may say, a treaty between the South region and West region would decrease the revenue for Lianna in production of medical support from the Norback region. Without that revenue and medical support, the children of Lianna face a less medically supportive healthcare system. The disputes between the South and West have had no casulities nor structural damage. To remove the disputes will remove gains."

Poe looked flatly at her, and Finn looked almost scared of her. Her concise and well said counters were even scaring herself. She sounded like General Hux, if he was maybe 10% human.

The Duke nodded.

"I've heard enough for tonight. Ambassadors, please send me the transcirpts of these proceedings and We will conclude in a day or so.

The Duke and Duchess stood, the Duchess smiling widely at Saeva. The group stood as they stood, but Poe seemed itching to stop the royal couple. Saeva intervened for his sake.

"Thank You for your time, Your highnesses."

She bowed as they left the room. Her Ambassador whispering giggles in her ear as she stared across at Poe and Finn. They exited surrounded by a royal guard.

She finally spoke.

"That was shorter than I thought it would be."

Poe crossed his arms, staring her down. Finn shifted oddly in his stance. Their Ambassador talking hurriedly under his breath to them.

"Will you beat it?"

Poe spoke harshly to the Ambassador, who seemed to have had enough of them. Whisking off in the other direction. Saeva turned to Husk.

"Husky, would you mind if I spoke to the General and Commander in private. I hope you trust me to know that it does not regard Lianna?"

Husk looked at her trustingly, but unsure of the other two.

"If you wish my dear, but the Officers stay at the door. Emotional creatures, these Resistance members."

She nodded at him and he left her, but the Officers remained at the door. Saeva would have to be reserved in her conversation with them. Hux's ears were everywhere.

"Who talks first?"

Poe smirked to himself as if he said outloud a joke.

"Well, I am as surprised to see you here as you are to see me Dameron."

"Very."

Finn interjected.

"What happened to you?"

"I thought you knew Finn, Your Newly appointed General pushed me into a pit of lava."

"How did you survive?"

Saeva bite her lip.

"I don't know quite exactly, but the First Order picked up the pieces."

"Molding you into a Carbon copy of Hux and Kylo Ren. A worse verison of your grandfather."

Saeva became frustrated with Dameron. He assumed so much of her without knowing the truth. Without Knowing her hell. She countered back.

"Well, The Resistance has started to share quite a lot of qualities with the First Order is what you are implying. Cold-bloodied killers are now Generals as it seems. Attempted murder is not beneath your moral high ground."

That silenced him for a moment. Finn spoke.

"Saeva, We can help you."

Saeva stared at him, unsure the best way to respond with ears listening in.

"I must be going, There is much splendor in Lianna I want to explore. Say hello to Rey for me, tell her I hope that the message is clear."

Saeva said it as coyly as she could. She hoped her message to Rey earlier was clear. She feared her words would be reported back to Hux who could dissect it.

With that last statement, she walked away from them. The Officers flanking her as she stepped into the hallway. Colonel Mitaka was waiting for her, all dressed in gray, similar to her color. She smiled at his conformity to Lianna's traditions.

He smiled at her.

"Officer, I assume your meeting went well."

Saeva smiled back.

"I have full faith that We will hold this relationship, Colonel."

"Fantastic, I'm starving. Please tell me you know a place to eat."

"Yes, Sir."

—-

Saeva returned to her room right at the cusp of her curfew. Her evening with the Colonel and her two guards was a surprisingly pleasant experience.

They ended up at a highly recommended restaurant by Husk, and spent the evening comparing multiple food dishes and drinks. Saeva was actually allowed to relax her mind and enjoy a simple pleasure. The Colonel asking basic questions of her knowledge of Lianna, but nothing about herself. It was refreshing to not be the focus. Husk even joined them, bringing more drinks and stories of Lianna. Myths and legends. It was quite a humor filled evening.

Her mind did wonder to think if Rey would try to find her at the resturant. But she felt it was too populated and her two guards would deter any secret meeting. Even when Saeva went to use the refresher, she was disappointed that Rey never intercepted her there.

Maybe Rey didn't trust her? Maybe she thought she was actually Kylo trying to contact her. Or Ben. Whoever that was.

As Saeva made her way through the door, her guards switched station with two more troopers at the door.

"At ease, boys."

Her words slurred a bit. She realized she had too much to drink or just needed to relax while walking back to the palace. Booze had never been apart of her life before, except for her Uncle drinking it and beating her. But She felt so relaxed, how could you feel mad like this? The Colonel and herself werebarely able to hold each other up. Her guards had helped her back to the room and now here she was. Staring at an empty room.

Both Ren's and Hux's barriers were down, showing no one occupying their rooms.

She grunted and muttered to herself.

"I get a curfew, while they get to stay out and be miserable." She tossed her datapad on the table and slowly began to peel articles of clothing off. She removed her sleep set, which consisted of a tank top and a pair of shorts, from her bag.

Awkwardly she finagled herself into her sleep wear, stumbling a bit.

She headed to the fresher to wash her face and brush before bed. The world started to spin a bit as she walked out of the fresher. As she made her way down to her bed, she heard the door shake open.

She drunkenly rolled her eyes as she heard angry voices follow. There goes her peace and drunken quiet.

Kylo stormed in, not noticing her at first, Hux hot on his heels, screaming.

"Do you know what you could have done by nearly killing that General?"

The Supreme Leader turned to stare down Hux, fury in his eyes.

"He implied that the Scavenger was more powerful than me. The First Order will not allow such blasphemy."

General Hux rubbed his face.

"Supreme Leader, you choked—"

Hux began to choke at an invisible force at his neck. This was sobering up Saeva quickly. His eyes were watering and face was going blue.

"I've had quite enough of your remarks, Hux. I can manage without-"

"Supreme Leader"

He didn't seem to hear her.

"Kylo."

Again, Saeva was ignored. Hux was now fading in his eyes. A torn feeling entered Saeva's chest. A thought passed in her mind.

"Ben."

Kylo stopped instantly, twirling to her. His grip on Hux released. Hux dropped to his knees, coughing and gasping for air.

"What did you say to me?"

Saeva paused, bracing hersef for retaliation. He stood imposingly over her as she swayed a bit from the drink.

"I needed to stop you."

"Where did you hear that name?"

"I heard it once, from Rey."

Ren paused, gritting his teeth, hearing truth in that statement. He smirked down at her as if he caught her in a way.

"Why did you care if I killed him?"

"It is very diffculty to explain to an entire system why the Supreme Leader so easily kills his top officials. How will they trust you won't do the same?"

"They shouldn't know and they should fear that."

"That is why I am the negotiator here."

She stepped away from him, swaying a bit, gripping the wall with an extended arm for balance.

"Are you drunk?"

Saeva said nothing, moving as close to her bed as possible, holding onto the furniture by the fireplace.

Hux still coughing in the background.

"Did you see Rey today?"

She turned to see where Kylo was, but was startled as he was right with her. He was eyeing her sleep outfit. She felt very underdressed in comparison to his dark tunic and robes. He watched her collaspe into a sitting chair by the fire place.

"You are drunk."

She peered up from him. He seemed amused.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

Kylo sat across from her, flicking his fingers to start the fireplace. Saeva watched as Hux crossed from the floor in the hallway to refresher, slamming the door, still coughing heavily, now vomiting.

The warmth of the fire was nice against her legs as she curled up into the chair.

"So she was there, I'm assuming."

Kylo said nothing, staring at the fire.

"She probably did something to flatter the Generals or impress a manufacturer. And then your Ego was bruised. A stranger spoke out of turn. You had to react."

Kylo turned his attention to her after she spoke so matter of factly. No accusing nature of her tone. She had figured him out.

"She didn't see you erupt though. You hide it from her or covered it. You waited until she was gone."

Kylo gripped the edge of his chair.

"She makes you different when she is around, but I see how it tears at you. That you erupt to compensate for that submission to her, lashing out. My question is why do you allow such control be taken? You are the Supreme Leader of the First Order, the most trained force user in the galaxy. Yet she makes you crumble?"

Kylo gripped his chair tighter.

"What are you saying, Saeva?"

"How does someone as powerful as you not see how to gain control?"

Kylo seemed agitated and stood.

"I will not engage with you when you are in this state."

"I'm not that inebriated."

"Not in this state of dress either."

Saeva suddenly realized how he was staring at her. His eyes at her body.

Saeva stood, slowly.

"Well, I should retire to my bedroom since you find me so distracting."

He stood silently, tightening his fists, forcing himself to look away.

She pushed past him, Her body suddenly feeling more dizzy as she moved. The room spinning. She finally felt a bed and threw herself on top of it. Sliding underneath the covers.

She could feel his eyes on her still and cursed that she forgot to place the barrier up to block his view. But the thoughts slowly faded away as she drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Saeva awoke with a painful start, her face planted against the bed, her neck screaming to move. Her head pounding, as she tried to open her eyes, blinking wildly as the sun blasted her in the face.

She glanced out her window at the ocean view, shifting out of bed, opening the tall window. A breeze blowing in, filling the room with salt air.

Glancing around the room, she noticed Ren's barriers were up, but Hux's were not.

Just across the fireplace setting was his designated area. Parallel to her bed was his bed.

Saeva could make out his form in bed creating an odd feeling in her stomach. His back was turned away from her, and she could see he was wearing a black sleep t-shirt. His breathing was even as if he were asleep.

Saeva glanced at the time, noticing that it was only 3am. She shook her head, forgetting the time cycle was different in Lianna, a shortened period of darkness until the Festival. An early rising sun, she quickly hit the controls on the room, closing the curtains for the quarters. A darkness creeping over. A small hue light glowed underneath Saeva's bed and Hux's making it eaiser to see. The fireplace still burning between their spaces.

Gripping her head, Saeva snuck to the other side of Hux's bed to the refresher. Her headache pounding at her. Softly closing the door to not wake anyone. Once in the refresher she downed some tablets to ease her headache, but also to down three glasses of water. Her thirst overwhelming her.

As she left the room, she was startled to see Hux standing by the fireplace, a glass of some sort of brandy in his hand. He was leaning over the fireplace, swirling the glass in his hand. He looked so young without his uniform on. A plain black t-shirt and black lounge pants tight to his body. His face looking tired in the fireplace.

Saeva walked softly towards her bed, just adjacent to the fireplace.

He looked up at her with an unreadable face.

"Why are you awake?"

"The sunlight. I forgot about the time cycles, should have closed the curtains last night."

Hux nodded.

"Did I wake you?"

"I am a light sleeper"

He glanced at Ren's room.

"Especially with certain people around."

Saeva rubbed her head. Chuckling at his comment.

"Thank you, by the way, for stopping Ren."

He was being sincere now. He had a look in his eyes, similar to the elevator. When he complimented her hair.

"You know I realized that no one has ever stopped him before or even tried to stop him. He isn't use to that. Snoke would encourage it."

Saeva shifted a bit uncomfortably, and realized she was in her shorts and tank top. Her state of lack of dress pointed out by Ren last night making her nervous in this moment. But Hux made no indication of looking at her like that. His face was serious in his gratefulness.

"Well, Snoke sounds like a fool. Why pit your best two leaders against one another?"

Hux took a swig of his drink.

"Control. Ren and I could have been strong allies."

"Could?"

"Too much has happend, things have spirled. You wouldn't understand."

Saeva nodded.

"You both are so similar and so different. You both could be ruling everything by now if you let go of control and trusted the other."

Hux snapped at Saeva suddenly.

"He tried to kill me, again, last night. Or don't you remember."

"And you asked me to kill him not too long ago? Still want him dead. Do you remember?"

Hux gulped the rest of his drink down.

"We grew up very different, him and I. Don't assume that We both lived a privileged life."

Saeva walked up to Hux in front of the fire.

"Better than the life I had."

Hux stared down at her like a child.

"My father was of privilege, but I was his bastard child. His only child. He had to settle for me and he let me know in his own special ways how unimportant I was. I had nothing for a long time, shipped to some military academy. You think I had some soft care, a soft home. I've had to build everything from what little he gave me. The difference between you and me, is I fought back my opressor. Bested him. Became more then he ever was."

Saeva suddenly saw the damage she had seen in Rey and in Finn. The damage she had. Hurt and rage behind the General's eyes.

"You found your place, a position you chose."

"I built this for myself, and that Brat will easily destroy it. I thought you were going to center him, calm him."

Saeva shook her head.

"He took liberties that I didn't agree with. I told him to leave the planet. What do you expect, I'm not the Scavenger. He doesn't listen."

Hux stared at her face as she admitted to Ren taking liberties, his eyes falling to her lips. He seemed lulled a bit, probably from the drink.

"The Scavenger is certainly not you. What liberties did he take?"

Saeva blushed and stepped back towards her bed.

"None of your concern, Hux."

She turned away from him, but he suddenly grabbed her arm pulling her to him. She tensed underneath his grip.

"That is General Hux, do not make me correct you again."

She held his eye contact with her, his lips almost touching hers. His warm breath hitting her neck, he smelled like the Finalizer. Her hand began to feel numb by the tightness he held her. Her voice shook a little when she finally spoke.

"Genera—"

He kissed her hard on the mouth and she pulled away. Slapping him hard on the face.

He stood still, eyes closed, as he absorbed the hit to the face. He growled for a moment, but seemed to control himself.

Saeva stood sheilding herself.

"You both are the same. Monsters."

She clicked the button on her room's table, creating the barrier to separate them. His face almost ashamed as the barrier went up.

Her chest was heaving from the moment. Her lips tingled like they had earlier with Ren. Her eyes glancing at her doorway.

Sliding into bed, shivering at the situation. Realizing the monsters who wanted to keep her.


	12. Chapter 12

Saeva awoke the next morning, later than she had planned on. Her head no longer pounding, but the realization of the past 24 hours had struck her. Her gut dropping.

Her clock on her datapad read 11:30 am.

Notcing how late it was she darted out of bed. Before running to the refresher she noticed at the base of her bed, near her suitcase, was a gray, knee length pencil style dress. It had no sleeves, but a sgray beading lining the v-neck dip in the front. A slight slit in the material, though form fitting, was light and elegant.

A note was attached to the dress, and Saeva started biting her lip as she opened it.

*For Today, Meet me at Noon, with Husk. Port 46*

-Duchess Regina

Saeva exhaled as quickly as she inhaled opening the letter. If the dress had been from Hux or Ren, she would have lit it on fire. On their beds. While they were sleeping.

Ren or Hux must have left it for her. Because as is tradition, Lianna's servants weren't allowed to enter their chambers, unless it was Husk apon invitation.

Hustling out of her bedroom area, dropping her barriers, she found Hux's and Ren's areas empty. She thanked the heavens, because the awkwardness of today between them was a bit stressful. Especially, when Saeva's trying to convince an entire nation that she isn't a peasant girl, with a dark lineage.

Saeva quickly washed herself and braided her wet hair in the mirror of the refresher. She made a simple braid down her back, not wanting to overpower the Duchess's gift.

As she pulled on the dress, she noticed a pair of matching heels at the base of Hux's bed. His subtle way of telling her that he had left the dress in her room.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, she tried the shoes on. Wobbling a bit at the height, she walked back and forth around the chambers. Heels didn't seem practical for a fight, but there was a style to them.

She heard a knock at the door to find Husk, dressed in fantastic grey robes, cheerfully waiting for her.

He blasted her with hurried thoughts and praise for such a fun evening the night before as he took her arm. He whisked her down out the palace and towards what seemed to be the Palace's private dock. Saeva couldn't realy keep up with his blur of speech and positive energy. Her mind suddenly worrying about her data pad (which she forgot in her room), yesterday's events, and the location of Hux and Ren. She wanted to be collected when she would see them again.

Her eyes widened at the vast back Ocean dock.

There were atleast 50 ports, with different array of ocean gliders, each painted a different shade of white or gray. Husk weaved her down the dock and around servants who were cleaning, rebuilding, or adjusting so many gliders.

As they reached port 46, Saeva saw they were coming upon a modest sized circular glider, bright white with sliver trim. It had an out door navigation system, and had an an open patio with white couches surrounding a table. It was a lesiure glider, probably could host 20 people at a time. With a large a below deck area, servants were loading food and drink onto the ship.

The closer she got, the closer she could see two other women waiting to board the glider. They were dressed in similar style grey dresses, one with long sleeves and one with a scoop neck.

When Saeva was about a foot away, she realized she was staring at Rey. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, with a circular braid holding it to her head. She wore the dress with the scoop neck, her muscular arms showing. Rose stood slightly behind her, arms crossed, lips slightly pouting at the sight of Saeva. Her Ambassador from before standing behind her, watching Rose cautiously.

Rey, on the other hand, broke into a warm smile as she turned to look at Saeva. Her eyes hinting at concern.

Saeva felt it then, a sensation of assurance. Rey practically projected into her mind. Rey had heard her message.

It took all of Saeva's power to not hug Rey right there and then. Her heart thumping in her chest. Saeva knew that Hux had people watching her, she had noticed a trooper and Officer on the dock behind the Ambassador as they travelled to this point. They were dressed in servant clothes, but Saeva recognized one of them from reconditioning. They may not be allowed public guards or escorts, but Hux would easily disguise anyone to watch the proceedings and the Resistance. The Resistance was probably doing the same, just not to their own people.

"Hello Commander Rey."

"Hello, Officer Del? Correct?"

"Yes, that is my title by General Hux."

Saeva tried to not drip her tone in sarcasm, leaving her face as blank as possible. Rey smirked at the comment.

"You know Captain Tico?"

Saeva peered at Rose, who gave her a distrustful look.

"Yes, We met yesterday. She is passionate."

Saeva heard a scoff and huff, but she smirked at Rey to imply her teasing as light hearted.

"Husky, I am sorry I do not know today's events. I thought we had our second meeting?"

"Ah, Yes. I had informed General Hux to inform you of the change of plans as I gave him your fabulous outfit today. He seemed quite peeved at me. Mumbled something about not being a messenger boy, he's a General. I should have told you last night at drinks, but was having btoo much fun recanting Duke took the gentlemen on a hunting tour of Lianna's forest, while the Duchess offered to host the ladies for a day on the Ocean."

Saeva nodded, a very intimate anount of time for the Duchess to meet with them, more importantly for Saeva with Rey. She could sense Rey's mind projecting the same relief.

Rose huffed again.

"So the men get to hunt and We just lounge around?"

Saeva glanced at Rose and delicately tried not to insult her.

"Lianna's Duchess is the true rule of the system. I'm assuming she wanted to remove certain elements of the negotiations. This isn't a day off, this is her way of truly seeing the intentions of each side."

Rose stared at her like she had two heads. Suddenly a voice was above them, the Duchess looking down over the railing of the glider. She wore a large grey sunhat with a grey flower and a flowing grey sun engine starting up.

"Well said, Officer Del. As Duchess, and true decision maker, I wanted to meet with the figures who made an impression on me yesterday. Join me up here, won't you?"

The three climbed the glider ladder and settled into the white couches, sun protectors for their eyes being handed to them by the servants. Each protector had a style and gray design. The Duchess sure loved coordination.

Saeva sat between Rey and the Duchess, but the couch was so large, they could fit two people between them as well. The Duchess sat relaxed, her arms resting openly on the back of the couch seat, tilting her head up to absorb the sun. Rose sat on Rey's other side, across from the Duchess. Stealing glances at Saeva, some curious, some distrustful.

The glider began to venture out into the Ocean and Saeva suddenly forgot why she was on this planet. The rush of the wind and the breeze, the smell of the ocean. The sun reflecting on the waves. It was a brand new feeling.

The sun felt great on her skin, too many weeks on the Finalizer had really made her paler than normal. Glancing at Rey, she saw the same awe to the ride. Her eyes darting at different sea creatures jumping up from the depths. She even grasped Saeva's arm when a Lianna manta leaped from the water.

About a half hour later, the glider slowed and rested its engines, not far from a flurry of islands and broken rock formations. They were far from the city, making Saeva feel almost totally free of all her worries.

The Duchess turned to them, finally breaking the relaxed silence.

"First, I must apologize to Officer Del. I know that I was not formally introduced to your Supreme Leader or General, but the impression from my Generals was not a positive one."

Saeva nodded, taking no offense at all, but rather glee in their failure. Their subtle attempt to distract the Duchess with her, but made bigger mistakes in the subversive meeting with the Military Generals.

"Commander Rey, your poise and confidence under the scrutiny of the Supreme Leader Ren and General Hux, rudely, put you under impressed my best advisor. He was very taken with you and your willingness to balance with Lianna."

Rey nodded, her eyes slightly flashing ag Ren's name.

Saeva spoke coyly, eyeing Rey playfully.

"Oh Commander, you don't try to choke people who don't agree with you?"

Rey smirked, Rose gave a startled short laugh. Saeva reassured the Duchess.

"Not that I would laugh at the harm of your Generals, Duchess."

The Duchess smiled as if she knew Ren herself.

"I find that as you two are familar with the methods of how certain men rule...whether it with fear, strength, discipline or courage. My interest was much more on how you two were determined to keep to traditions, but also be beyond yourselves. You are serving for someone else. Your people."

Saeva faltered at the comment. She was serving for someone else, true, just not for selfless reasons the Duchess implies.

"Rose, your passion impressed me. You are young and vibrant, but I want you to learn from these two. Their control and ability to weave around dangerous beings is key to survival."

Rey crossed her legs relaxing into her seat. The Duchess had put them at ease. Servants began to bring food up with drinks, and offered music that the Duchess declined. The Oceab being their soundtrack.

"Now I must probe your mind, Rey. Are you a Jedi?"

Rey shifted in her seat.

"To an extent, Duchess, I don't know all the teachings, nor able to perform as many great feats as Luke Skywalker knce did. But I practice in the ways of the light side of the force."

Saeva studied her, seeing a bit of conflict in her emotions. There were parts to being a Jedi maybe Rey didn't care for.

The Duchess nodded.

"My father may have sided with the Empire and my Grandfather before him, but they spoke in awe of the Jedi. There once was a battle here, many moons ago."

Saeva eyed the nature of the Duchess, unsure of how to take her. Forgetting that they have sided with the Empire and First Order for so long almost tainted the system. The riches and wealth stainened. But she also understood survival.

"Have you encountered the Supreme Leader jn your battles? As a Jedi?"

The question stilled Rey, her face unsure how to answer.

"We have met many times before."

"Yet, neither has truly defeated the other."

Rey bite her lip, Saeva's awareness of her disconfort growing.

"Duchess, the Jedi and the Supreme Leader have a very conflicted history. There have been many losses and physical damage done to one another. To discuss their relationship...would be more of a curiosity?"

The Duchess realized what Saeva was saying to her. It was a subtle back off.

"The way you defend the Supreme Leader, Officer Del. Impressive poise and calmness, something he lacks."

Saeva felt her hands clench for a moment.

"We all have a weakness. But I would not underestimate him."

Rey spoke up.

"I must confess, Duchess, to underestimate him is a mistake."

The Duchess took their words and absorbed them. She lifted her glass of wine to her mouth and coyly looked at Saeva.

"Officer Del, how long have you been with the First Order? The Supreme leader to speak in defense of him?"

"Not long, recently promoted even."

Rey shifted in her seat, Rose gulping wine quickly.

"What made you believe in the cause?"

Saeva began to panic.

"Family, I've been told its my legacy."

The Duchess tapped her face, trying to recall something. Saeva nearly swigging wine.

"I can't pin point your last name. Was there a Del from Empire days?"

Before Saeva could stop herself, she blurted out.

"No, Ma'am. My Grandfather was Emperior Palpatine."

The glider became very still, the ocean the only noise.


	13. Chapter 13

"Excuse me,I need to go use the refresher."

Saeva nearly toppled down the ladder to get down to the lower deck to the bathroom.

She cursed herself for admitting to being Palpatine's granddaughter, but the looks on Rey , Rose and the Duchess's faces made it feel more like a huge mistake.

Sitting on the counter in the tiny bathroom didn't make her feel better.

The quiet knock at the door startled her.

She opened to a concerned Rey, who slipped into the bathroom.

They both sat on the counter, silent for a few moments.

"So it is true, Poe was right about your past."

Saeva nodded slowly, her heart sinking.

"I doubt Kylo Ren or Hux would keep someone around who wasn't useful or a line of supposed power. They tested my dna."

Rey nodded and looked out the tiny port window of the refresher, out to the ocean.

"How are you doing?"

Saeva laughed a bit.

"Is conflicted a good way to put it?"

Rey nodded, looking at her.

"Its the only way I describe my feelings about the war. About a lot of things..."

Saeva nodded.

"You need my help?"

"I want out. I need to escape. I want nothing to do with this war or the First Order. I'm tired of defending it or pretending to care about its system."

"You could leave with us, today. Lianna would cut ties with the First Order if they struck out at us."

Saeva shook her head.

"Kylo Ren threatened my cousins. Hux's knows about them too. I have to play along until they are safe."

Rey's face became more concerened, she knew about the children.

"Plus do you think the Resistance would let me just disappear into the galaxy? Especially admitting about my heritage to the Duchess of Lianna. I saw Rose's face. I just put a big target on my back."

"I won't let them."

"Rey, What I've learned so far in the Order, thag every system, Order or Resistance...there will always be people manipulating those factions for themselves. I will always be a threat, tool, or weapon for someone else. Just like you."

Rey sighed and thought for a moment.

"I understand. But I will still help you. I'll send a recon group to your cousins. Find out where they are and if they are being watched."

Saeva breathed out air.

"I'll transmit the message now to BB8, get the process started. Maybe you can escape with us before leaving here."

"Maybe, but I can't join you. You must understand that."

Rey nodded and softly asked.

"I was a bit startled to hear your voice the other day. Thought Ben learned to break my barrier."

"I was shocked to. I'm not quite as natural with my abilities like you have been. I can sense Kylo Ren's frustration when we trian."

Rey stilled.

"He's training you?"

"Trying to, General Hux and the Supreme Leader are building me to be their weapon to use. I can tell I disappoint Kylo more so."

Rey seemed a bit flustered by the thought of Ren training her.

"He's not stable, you know? With you blocking him out."

Rey bite her lip.

"He confides in you?"

"Barely. But I get the blunt of his frustration."

Rey hugged Saeva suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't reach out to him again. He's lost."

Saeva hugged her back, realizing she hasn't had a hug since Trooper 2556.

"I can handle it. Trust me, they seem more perplexed by me, than I of them."

"So how do We handle this meeting with the Duchess?"

Saeva thought for a moment.

"Let's even things up, I want you to charm her as best you can. I'll hold back."

Rey nodded and slightly laughed.

"We should head back up. We are being suspicious."

Rey held her shoulder for a moment.

"Yes, but Saeva, I will help you."

They slipped out of the bathroom, cautious to not been seen by any staff of the glider. Fear of Hux's spies seeping into her mind.

Returning to the top deck, the Duchess had a sparkling wine ready for them. Rose eyeing them with a weary eye.

The next two hours, Saeva allowed Rey to charm

the Duchess, holding back any counter information the First Order could provide. Rey was charming and Saeva recalled why she took such a fast liking to her. The Duchess seemed a bit cautious with Saeva now after her admission as well. She allowed Rey and Ross to dominate the conversations.

Her lineage was seen as a scary threat, even to allies.

Rose barely looked at Saeva, even when Saeva was gracious enough to pass her food or drink. Rey kept trying to give Rose looks, to trust her, but Saeva assumed Poe had influenced Rose heavily.

At one point, Saeva found herself alone, looking out at the ocean. The ripples of waves were hypnotizing and she fell into a lull of comfort. Her comfort was suddenly disrupted by a slight shout from Rose, who was looking out on the opposing view of the glider.

Saeva walked over and she spotted to gliders, of smaller size speeding towards them. She sensed Ren's signature mark blazing towards her, she looked at Rey who had a concerned look on her face.

The Duchess sighed and went to sit on the back couch of the glider.

"Seems my husband couldn't occupy the gentlemen for more than a half day, I apologize ladies."

Saeva sighed and crossed her arms as the smaller gliders approached, the staff down below hustling to prepare to attach the ships together.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they put up more of a fight than he could handle, Duchess. The First Order is...relentless."

Rey crossed her arms too, she looked equally disappointed in Finn and Poe.

The Duchess watched the two of them, seeing their mirrored expressions of annoyance.

"Both establishments seem very protective of their most valuable assets."

They glanced at one another, not acknowledging the Duchess's statement.

The gliders docked on either side of the larger glider, and locked into place. The whole process causing the water to rock and swirl by the motion. Two ladders appeared to allow the new guests to climb up.

Saeva peered down at the glider closest to her. General Hux, Colonel Mitaka, and the Supreme Leader stared back up at her. She couldn't read their facial expressions.

Rey and Rose had moved to the opposite side of the open patio and were assisting Poe and Finn climb over the railing. The Duke being right behind them.

Poe and Finn adjusted their gray hunting clothing, and stared wearily at Saeva, who stood alone on her side of the ship.

The Duke crossed to the Duchess apologizing about interferring and something about how they insisted to be here.

Saeva kept her guard up and arms crossed as she watched Poe and Finn start picking at the available food on a nearby table. Rose staring after Finn like a puppy dog. Saeva huffed to herself.

Colonel Mitaka climbed over the railing next to her, nearly stumbling, with General Hux behind him. He was able to glide onto the ship with more finesse than the other men. He stood up straight and glanced at her with a serious face. He looked disappointed in her, making her heart race. Did he find out about her and Rey's conversation?

Saeva glanced down and saw that Ren had not climbed up. He merely peered up at her from the glider with a dark look. He seemed reluctant to be there.

Hux was wearing a grey Officer's uniform, which surprised Saeva. He must have finally caved to the idea.

Saeva surveyed his face, noticing a bruise had formed where she had slapped him, but he also had a small cut on his lips. He caught her looking at his lips and glanced over at Poe. She inspected Poe more clearly and could see he had some swelling on his left eye.

Rey and Rose stared down Hux, history of hate flushing in their faces. He was unaffected by it, not really looking at them. He occupied his time standing next to Saeva.

He reached out and placed his hand at her lower back, pulling her slightly towards him. It was possessive to say the least.

"I think it is time to head back now."

He said it in a low tone, but everyone could hear the dangerous nature in his voice.

Saeva stiffened underneath his touch, but didn't push away. She felt a bit frozen.

The Duke began to speak.

"Duchess, my love, the Supreme Leader insisted on returning back to the Palace. Urgent First Order business."

"Surely, the General and Supreme Leader can handle with Officer Palpatine's aid."

Hux tightened his grip on Saeva's side before breaking away from her and approaching the Duchess. Saeva stole a glance at Rey, she could see Rey's face twisted in snarl.

"Your Highness, We have not been formally introduced, but I offer a deepest apologies. As interesting as our hunting session was today, with the Duke, We recieved an urgent message in regards one of our projects. As you now know, Officer Del- Palpatine...is intimately involved with it. We need her assistance. I hope your meeting went well today."

The Duchess stared at Hux with heavy mistrust. Her eyes glancing from him to Saeva, who kept a blank face on.

"Very Well, the Jedi is here to entertain me anyways. Give the Supreme Leader my regards, maybe I'll meet him at the Yule tomorrow?"

"Yes, He is looking forward to it."

She waved her hand in Hux's direction, who abrutly turned and walked hastily towards Savea. He didn't even glance at the Resistance group to his right, who were watching closely. He subtly grabbed Saeva arm and pulled her to the ladder. Colonel Mitaka had already started down. Saeva wobbled her way down the latter and was helped into the smaller glider by the Colonel.

General Hux right behind her.

Saeva ignored Ren, and sat on seat towards the front of the glider. She leaned forward dangling her hand towards the ocean.

The glider jerked quickly to life not long after and Saeva could feel the light spray of the ocean on her.

Saeva felt like crying, being pulled from Rey and back into the darkness that had been her life the past few weeks was so tiring. A chance of hope was squashed as quickly as she had gained it.

She felt Ren behind her.

"What do you want me to say?"

Ren said nothing, but leaned against the glider railing, looking at her. She glanced at him as she sat more up. He had a blank face on.

"I did what I was told to do, meet the Duchess and negotiate."

He again said nothing.

Saeva felt her anger flustering.

"You two were the ones who couldn't hold it together. I'm surprised the four of you didn't kill each other, out there hunting. How stupid is that Duke? Its like he wants the policy to be broken, so Lianna can cut ties."

Kylo gave her a knowing look. Saeva realized it instantly.

"Lianna wants to break ties."

Kylo nodded.

"I read the Duke's mind, the Duchess has no intention of staying with the First Order."

"So she placed the people who would erupt together, and wait for the First Order to break."

Kylo Ren nodded.

"Did you break?"

Ren was the first person she would assume would break.

"I was tested, by the traitor. He is very verbal. As is Dameron. But I did not break. I already had read the Duke's mind. I do not believe the Resistance is aware of Lianna's intentions."

"And Hux's face?"

"Dameron got a lucky punch in during the hunting portion, where no one could witness it. Hux retaliated better than I thought he would."

Saeva felt a surge of pride. Dameron deserves a bit more punishment. The glider bumped on the water, the Palace not to far in the distance.

"Though I did notice a bruise before Dameron hit him."

Saeva ignored Kylo's probing.

"Is there really an urgent problem with a project? That you need my assistance?"

Kylo didn't answer her.

"Why did you come get me?"

"We knew Dameron was headed to the Ocean glider, when I informed the Duke that General Hux and I were needed elsewhere."

Saeva looked at Ren, he was looking out at the ocean. He seemed lost in thought. His eyes were dark, but he actually looked young. The Ocean gave him a nice glow.

"I could have handled Dameron."

"Probably, but the others can be tricky when together."

"Rey would have protected me."

Ren stilled at the mention of Rey. Saeva pushed again.

"She sees the good in anyone."

"It is her weakness."

Ren tighted his gloves as he glanced at Saeva. He was watching her carefully.

"You could surpass her. If you trained like you cared. Not because you are obligated to."

"Its hard to care If you are forced to do things."

Saeva crossed her arms and prayed for silence. Ren took a moment, but spoke again.

"I want to apologize for the other day. I was out of control and needed to control my actions."

Saeva said nothing and looked back out at the ocean.

"I want us to be close, Saeva. I pushed so hard with Rey, thinking she was the only person like me. I was wrong. We could be so strong, together."

Saeva didn't look at him, she feared he'd kiss her again. She said nothing.

"We can build something together. Something better than all of this. We can let old things die."

Saeva wondered what he meant, but before she could ask he had stepped away.

The Glider was coming into Port, and Saeva was left alone until it was fully docked.

She walked slowly behind General Hux and Ren through the dock and Palace, Colonel Mitaka behind her. The two were oddly calm with one another. They looked like a united front, making servants and Lianna citizens dash out of their way with their stride and presence.

Saeva could hear whispers as she passed, the word Palpatine being muffled.

She sighed. Word traveled fast on this planet.

When they reached their quarters, Hux strolled right to his datapad and pulled up communication with the Finalizer.

"This is General Hux, Listen to my exact instructions, Colonel. I need the fleets surrounding Lianna to slowly move back to the Mustafar system. Starting with Group D and F. I want it to be slow and random. As if different fleets are needed in different sectors. I will send the direct times I want the ships leaving."

Saeva and Kylo stood watching him manage the coordinations and instructions to remove the First Order from the planet.

"We shall be returning to the Finalizer, But have the Finalizer on its way back to Mustafar, We'll be returning on our shutte to the Mustafar system. Intercept us atleast 2 systems away."

"Yes, Sir."

The communication ended

Saeva watched Hux's concentration as he typed away at the datapad. His skills showing well. Kylo spoke.

"We need to retaliate. Punish them."

General Hux looked up at him.

"Agreed."

"I believe a counter strike is needed."

Saeva spoke before she could think.

"What if We had someone else strike? and teach them why they should have kept the First Order."

Kylo smirked at her comment and General Hux smiled.

"Ah, Yes. The brillant mind of yours works even when I know you don't want it to work for us."

Saeva crossed her arms and scoffed.

General Hux thought for a moment.

"I believe the Codru-Ji are not far from here?"

"Munto Cordi"

Kylo said it swiftly.

"Let's give them a few extra, non-first order ships, and visit Lianna in two days. After We are long gone. An incentive to visit."

Saeva studied the picture of the species on Hux's datapad. It was half humanoid, with two sets of arms. It gave her goosebumps.

"Saeva, could you messgae Colonel Mitaka to prepare the troopers to leave tomorrow before the Yule?"

Saeva said nothing and messaged the Colonel from her datapad.

"Why are We staying? If its clear that We can't win."

General Hux stood up straight and began to remove his gray jacket. His clear disgust for obeying the tradition irking him. He wore only a white undershirt. Kylo had already moved to his side of the quarters and was staring out the windows.

"The First Order does not run. It redirects and seeks revenger. We represent that here. We'll play along. We'll play nice."

Saeva put her datapad away after the confirmation with the Colonel. Her back turned to them. Sitting on her bed She slipped her heels, massaging her feet as she did so.

"Did you learn of anything interesting."

Saeva spoke flatly.

"Nothing We didn't know about what the Resistance had to offer."

"But they know who you are now."

"It slipped out."

General Hux sighed.

"You'd be so easy to torture for information."

"I think I've endured your torture quite well so far, General."

The General huffed. Saeva glanced back at him. She noticed Kylo was in his training relaxed wear, leaning against the wall, watching her. Long sleeves and black fight pants. General Hux had changed while her back was turned and was in a similar outfit, all black as well. They looked like they were ready for a fight.

"Would you like us to return you to the Resistance? I believe Poe Dameron is anxious to see you again."

Saeva rolled her eyes and stood off her bed quickly, coming around it to speak harshly to Hux.

Before she could, Kylo threw an outfit at her. All black, similar to theirs.

"Get dressed."

"What, Why?"

"We found something on this little hunting trip, Palpatine's temples I believe. There may be something the First Order can utilize."

"And you need me because?"

"Who better to safeguard us in your family's temples?"

Saeva moved into the refresher and changed quickly into the outfit.

They were waiting for her at the door as she laced her boots up.

"How exactly are We going to walk out of this Palace, and not be questioned?"

General Hux looked at her and smirked.

"The First Order must maintain peak physical fitness. We will be pretending to jog, follow Ren, but I doubt they will stop us. Not to mention..."

He pulled out a tracker out of his pocket.

"That Ocean glider is still hours away from returning to shore."

Kylo pulled up a map on his datapad, it traces their route. He was memorizing it quickly.

Hux whispered to her.

"You looked quite beautiful today in your dress."

Saeva glared at him.

"Don't."

"But I do prefer you in black."

Kylo glanced at the two, than at Hux. His eyes flashing jealousy.

"Hux."

"Yes?"

"Enough."

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

He dripped his sarcasm into the statement. But niether further their disagreement.

The two seemed oddly more calm and in control with the situation than Saeva expected them to be.

Kylo looked at her softly and asked "Are you ready?"

She nodded, her heart thumping. And she realized she was enjoying this feeling. The adreline pumping in her veins. She was ready to see something of her lineage. And the thrill of potentially getting caught.

Ren strolled out of the room, but Hus stopped Saeva with his arm at the doorway as she tried to pass. He was standing over her in a non-threatening way. His face near hers.

"I will kill Dameron for you."

He was serious as ever and looking at her intensely. Saeva felt a tingle in her stomach. She was gratfeful someone felt he should be punished for her.

"Did you punch him?"

"Several times."

Berfore she could think, Saeva bite her lip and kissed his cheek, but brushed right past him to catch up with Ren. Who was half way down the hall.

She couldn't look back at Hux, but she could sense his emotions. It was a mixture of lust and of hope.


	14. Chapter 14

It must have been an odd sight to see The Supreme Leader of the First Order and General Hux jogging through the Palace and through the capital. Their extensive training showed, especially when the trio hit the 5 mile mark without breaking a sweat. General Hux being more physical fit than she thought.

Oddly, Saeva held a strong pace considering her PT time had been limited the past week on the Finalizer. She was one step behind them, their all black outfits turning heads in the bland, grey looking city. The sky had turned grey as well, looking like it was in the verge of a downpour. Saeva wondering what cold rain felt like versus ths humid rain she experienced her whole life.

Ren lead the way, twisting and turning with no warning, causing Hux to growl slightly when he would have to stutter step around pavements. Saeva had begun to sense when Ren was turning, a newly found connection she felt building at the start of the journey.

The citizens of city were wise enough to step or jump out of the way. Their police taking note of them. Hux glancing at Ren when then police maintained a long eye contact with Hux.

"I find it is time to vanish for the temple sooner rather than later. The Ocean glider may be on its way back."

Ren said nothing but made a sharp turn, causing Saeva to pass Hux, and maintain stride with Ren. The rhythm of their pounding feet felt like a heart beat matching up. Saeva's breathing hurt less and her focus had become what Ren was focusing on.

Hitting multiple side streets, they finally reached a empty back alley, with a large, 15 foot white wall that surrounded the city. The three paused for a moment, catching a moments breath. Hux bending over with his hands on his knees. Ren smirked at him.

"Ah, General, not use to feild work anymore?"

With that comment Ren leapt up to the top of the wall with an extra force behind it. It was almost like he had flown. He turned back to the two, reaching his hand down.

Saeva took a few steps back and ran towards the wall, using her momentum and feet to push herself up. Her muscle memory from reconditiong brought to the forefront of her mind. He caught her arm swiftly, and pulled her up with ease.

Hux stared up at them, furious, because Ren already starting to move on down the other side of the wall. Saeva waited awkwardly for Hux to use the same method, but he had a surprising amount of strength surging out of him as he hit the wall. He pulled himself up ignoring her hand of aid. He wanted to prove a point to Ren.

They both jumped down the other side of the wall, which lead to a very dense, wooded forest. The Supreme Leader no longer in sight. They both started moving forward, Saeva projecting out to Kylo, searching for his signature sensation. Hux grunting under his breath as they jumped over a fallen tree that was twice the size of them.

"Where is he?"

Saeva looked northwest, but suddenly sensed Kylo's eyes on her. She pointed Northeast, Kylo was atleast a mile ahead somehow, on a ridge. He was staring back at them, clearly annoyed.

They started moving quickly in his direction as he pressed forward. Saeva forced out a question.

"What do you hope to find at this temple? I thought Palpatine's main temple was elswhere, like Vader's on Mustafar."

"Your grandfather had many secrets, rarely documented his secrets, as you read in studies. Kylo said you mentioned this one to him?"

"Yes, but it was abandoned, probably ransacked by Lianna's people years ago. I only knew about it from my studies from Lianna, nothing the First Order provided about him."

They ducked under pine branches and dying trees as they climbed up the ridge. They came to a stop just over the ridge, where Kylo stood.

Before him, itched into a mountain side was a semi-hidden stone entrance. Columns etched in a language Saeva didn't understand nor recognize. Nature had overgrown the temple, covering most of the design, statues outside had destroyed faces. Probably of the emperor himself. Raining began to fall heavily on them, but The trio seemed at a stand still.

"What exactly are you looking for in here?"

Saeva asked again, her tone in wonder and awe at the sight of the temple.

Kylo spoke finally, he was also in a bit of wonder too. Even though he had stumbled upon it, it was a sight.

"Kyber crystal, just like the one Hux found you with in that cave in Mustafar."

Saeva paused and looked at Kylo, who looked back at her. His hair soaked already, the rain really was hitting them hard. He gave her a reassuring look, and she knew she had to lead the way in. A shiver ran through her from the chill of the rain.

As she stepped through the entrance of Temple, Hux and Kylo stayed a step or two behind. A sensation seemed to sweep over her, like a pull. Much like the crystal, this was something that felt like hers. She pushed her hands forward, running them along the walls and itchings of some ancient language.

The walls were sleek and it was triangle shaped hallway. They had to walk on person at at time, not side by side. Rain water was pouring down the sides of the temple walls, but dripping into the floor caverns that had open rain water collection holes. The echoing of running water around them everywhere. The deeper Saeva got, the darker the hallway. It suddenly was pitchblack and surrounding her. Her heart started to race, she couldn't Ren or Hux anymore, just the overwhelming pull forward. It truly scared her.

It brought her to a standstill for a minute or two, and al she could hear was her breathing. It wasn't until Ren suddenly pressed up against her back, unaware of her stoppage, that her panic left her. He gripped her right elbow, not harshly, but as a guidance, reassuring her again.

"Reach your mind out, see without seeing. Have faith in what lies ahead of you. This belongs to you. No harm will come your way."

Saeva pushed forward, using her force ability to follow the pull. After another minute, light began to appear, Savea able to see clearer and clearer. At the end of the expanding hallway, an open coutyard the size of a hanger bay with grey sunlight and rain poured down into the temple. The temple had built in rain ducts that collected the water and moved it along the sides of the courtyard.

A worn, tall statue of a hooded figure, bent over a book was in the courtyard. As Saeva got closer, she noted their was no face to the hooded figure, just a empty blackness staring down into the stone book.

Looking up to the sky from the coutyard, Saeva saw that nature was overgrowing everything, sheilding out more sunlight than normally.

A vibration shot through Savea as she studied the statue again. Not noticing how the rain was soaking her. It pulled her towards the statue and she ran her hands along the base of where the figure stood. It felt dark, this new sensation, but not cold. It was the opposite of cold, but warm, wash of power.

The crystal. The crystal made her feel like this before. Her eyes searched the statue, feeling the base with her hands for a secret switch.

Stepping back again, she realized the book being held by the statue was not wet. Rain drops were hitting the book, but evaporating, while everything else was soaked or rain worn already in the courtyard.

She suddenly remembered that Hux and Kylo were standing on the outskirts of the courtyard, avoiding being soaked, but also giving her space. Her face had become transfixed since entering rhe temple and it was like she had forgotten they were there.

"Kylo, give me your saber."

He stalled, hesitant to hand her his weapon that was well hidden. He didn't quite see what she saw. He had sensed the darkness of this place, but she was at another level.

She reached out her hand left her hand open to him. This overwhelming need to unleash whatever was in the book aching insire her.

"Please."

Her voice was shaking more so than she had planned. This moment familiar to him, but he shaked the memory away. He handed her the lightsaber.

Savea turned, climbing the statue partially, nearly slipped. She gripped the saber carefully, igniting it. The power thrummed in her hands, the redness glowing in the chamber. She brought the blade down, the stone shattering as it fell to the ground.

A purple crystal, smaller than the first crystal she had ever seen, lay among the rubble.

Saeva jumped down and picked it up slowly. Inspecting it for cracks. Slowly, she turned to them, tossing Kylo's saber back to him.

Hux seeming a bit bewildered by the happenings.

Saeva felt power vibrate through her hand, the warm hitting her harder. She closes her eyes.

Kylo finally spoke.

"How does that feel?"

Saeva opened her eyes and looked at him. She seemed so relaxed with the crystal.

"Something I've never had before. This must be what home feels like."


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: Violence. Character death. Sexual Content

Chapter Text

Saeva gripped the small crystal in her hand, the rain soaking her. Every raindrop felt like an electrical spark acrosse her skin as she held the crystal. She moved out of the rain of the courtyard and stood with Hux and Kylo. Hux looking a bit unnerved, he spoke in a hurried tone.

"We have what We came for. We need to return to the palace."

Saeva nodded, but Kylo's face had caught her attention.

Kylo was staring off towards the other end of the courtyard, another hallway was leading down into the temple. He walked toward it, so Saeva turned to follow him. He motioned her to stop with a outstretched hand.

"Stay here."

"I thought-"

"The writing above this entrance has my grandfather's symbol. I need you to stay here."

He looked back at her. She seemed to fiddle uncomfortably under his gaze. Her desire to find out more from her family overwhelming her. The weight of their connection growing.

He retreated down the hallway and out of sight.

Saeva turned back to the courtyard, looking at the writings on the wall. Her mind was wondering what they translated to. Hux stayed in the shadows of the entrance hallway, watching her in the rain, his desire to stay as dry as possible. He snorted.

"Can you read that archaic scribble."

Saeva actually gave a short laugh.

"No, I'm lucky I can read alone, based on my childhood."

She walked over to him to get dry for a moment. He wore a worried face, as she began to ask him about his fears at the moment, she paused. Her eye was caught by a purple flower that was hidden underneath over grown vines, directly right at his shoulder level on the wall.

"Oh wow."

She stepped closer to the flower, therefore stepping close to Hux. He barely shifted to allow her to look at the flower. Her hands grazing the petals softly. They were long petals, that pursed together in the end. He quirked his eyebrow at her.

"This flower is a deadly one. Lianna highlights its myth in all its tourism vouchers. It was used for cleaning purposes, but if its crushed just right, it can posion an enemy without then knowing untill just before death. No symptoms. No warning. Just death in a sudden swift move. I thought it was extinct."

Hux had a sudden change of interest in the flower. He eyed it carefully as Saeva touched its petals as she descibed the flower.

He pulled out a small, folded bag (no bigger than a change purse), and handed it to her. He suddenly plucked the flower and placed it in the bag, taking it from her again. A smug look on his face as he was shoving it in his pocket.

Saeva gave him a look of disbelief. He brushed it off.

"It could come in handy."

Saeva was about to shake her head at him, when suddenly a rope like material wrapped around her neck, jerking her backwards, her scream gurgled.

Hitting the ground stunned Saeva for a moment, as she stared up to the rain and sky of the courtyard.

Her attacker stepped on her chest, tightening the rope around her neck in his hands. The oxygen was leaving her body quickly and she could see blackness creeping up.

Her attacker was wearing restistance garb, but what Saeva realized in the first seemingly endless five seconds of being choked was that she knew her attacker.

FN-2556 was looking down at her with a torn face. He had no hate, just obligation radiating off him.

Saeva could sense Hux tussling with two other attackers. Her focus on FN-2556 pulled away by Hux's primal roar, her attention caught for a millisecond.

The attackers were in Resistance garb as well. One having him in a death grip from behind, allowing Hux to push back, kicking the other hard in the face with his foot. A sickening crack sounded as that attacker struck the Temple wall and to the ground. Unmoving.

She pulled at the rope on her neck, kicking her legs frantically, but the boot on her chest held in her place. FN-2556 paid no mind to Hux and the other attacker's tussel.

"I am sorry for this."

Saeva coughed, unable to speak. Her mind nearly screaming and pleading with him.

A memory flashed in her mind, from reconditioning. He had taught her a move to escape a death grip on her throat. Her panic lowered and she stopped flaying her body about.

She closed her eyes and focused on her last bit of energy. Bringing her legs and feet up quickly, she grappled them around his leg. Saeva pulled him down in a quick move, surprising him.

The rope loosening instantly. A cough escaped Saeva and she took a noisy deep breath. FN 2556 quickly scrambled to get back on top of her trying to pull the rope forward, to reestablish the tightening around her neck. Saeva caught the rop first, and slipped it off, tossing it aside. Her hips and legs still wrapped around them allowed her to flip him in an awkward position, half-facing the floor. The slippery downpour being used in her advantage over his size.

Grabbing his arm, she bent it backwards at an awkward angle. He grunted out a short yell. Saeva noticed Hux had gained the upper hand ln his attacker and was now holding a rock as a weapon.

Repostioning, she slammed his face into the stone floor. Her voice hoarse as she gritted out her question.

"Why?"

He was breathing hard now.

"We all follow orders to someone."

"But not the First Order."

He spit out blood at that statement. Saeva pulled harder on his arm. A slick, cracking sound was coming from Hux's direction, but she ignored it.

"Why me?"

"Because I knew where to find you, track you."

"Undercover. So when we..."

"No, that was real. I just didn't know who you were."

Saeva became furious by this. He had known her. The real her. Without the history or titles or legacy. She felt cold all of a sudden, like all the warmth insider slipped away.

"Well, Dameron will be disappointed when you report back to him."

"Commander Rey ordered this."

Saeva pushed hard on the arm. Her head spinning. Her mind and heart screaming all st once. All at Once, Saeva roared herself, letting go of his arm, but grabbing his neck.

With some untouched strength, she pulled him less than a foot toward a rain duct drainage canal. The water deep enough to fully submerge a face.

Saeva straddled the back of his body, pressing all her weight on his face into the water. A force flowed through her helping her push him down. It was like his body was frozen underneath her and this unseen power. His body barely struggling.

It was several mintutes till Saeva suddenly felt very tired and she could sense that Fn-2556, or whoever he was, had no heartbeat.

Looking up and coming back to reality, she found Hux on the ground not far from her. Sitting back on his hands, eyes closed, He was panting. His face covered in blood splatter. His hands dirty and bloodied. His attackers were unmoving as well, their blood seeping into the rain duct drainage.

Saeva looked down between her legs at the back of FM-2556 head. Her hands finally releasing his neck. With her hands shaking and soaked from the water of the rain duct canal, she started to get up. She sensed Kylo's presence, he emerged from his grandfather's hallway in a rush. Lightsaber blazing, his face in a rage. His eyes searching for more atrackers. Hux glanced over at him, slowly rising.

"Nice of you to join us, Ren. You missed the exicitment."

Saeva held herself, shivering from the cold and her emotions starting to overcome her. Turning away from them, she felt tears silently falling down her face. She hoped the pouring rain would cover the tears.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked. By a very unprepared team."

Hux was straightening himself out, was his hands right next to FN-2556's head.

Kylo looked at Saeva and at the body. Connecting the dots. A look of realization hit him.

"You knew him?"

Saeva bit her lip and nodded.

"He was my cellmate, in reconditioning. He..."

Saeva couldn't continue for fear of crying infront of them. Hux's face turning red at the thought of a spy in his army. He hated missteps like this.

Kylo had a look of concern for a moment for Saeva, but quickly shifted into Supreme Leader mode.

"We have to get back to the Palace. Notify our fleets. General, I hope you better weed out your storm trooper program."

The General glared at Ren, but said nothing. Kylo turned and swept towards the exit, Hux behind him. Saeva glanced around and saw her crystal not far from 2556's body. Snatching it, she placed it in her pocket, and jogged after the two.

The return to the Palace was silent and seemed much shorter of a trip than the trip to the temple. Saeva barey focusing on any thoughts, but the bodies back at the temple.

The Resistance will find them, yes, but would they announce them to the Lianna royalty? Was Lianna in on it?

Flashes of Saeva pushing down kept creeping into her mind. Nothing would shake the thought.

The three arrived soaked to the Palace and climbed the entrance steps defensively as the guards approached them. Kylo's hand close to his saber as The Captain of the Guard behaved as he normally had two days before. Simply Informing them of dinner times of the day as he walked with was no hint of hostile nature or double cross.

He allowed them into the palace, watching them create puddles of water on the marble floor as they made their way to their quarters.

The three of them entered the room cautiously, Kylo scanning the room for invaders. Hux for bombs. Saeva simply shivering at the entrance door, her mind going blank.

Kylo disappeared for a moment, but reemerged in his robe garb. A darkened look on his face. Hux who was removing his soaked boots, barked at him.

"Where are you going?"

Kylo ignored him and walked up to Saeva, breaking her blank stare.

"Do not leave this room. Not until I return."

"Where—"

"I have a conversation to have with a Commander. Confirmation."

Rey, he was going to find Rey. He had heard her swirling thoughts about her, the flash of 2556 saying Rey had called for the hit on Saeva.

Saeva nodded and looked at her feet. He went to hold her shoulder, but instead brushed past her. Making haste. Her mind went numb for a few more moments when Hux now approached her. He was changed in dry clothes, a relaxed black lounge wear.

General Hux seemed to soften with Ren no longer present. He grabbed a towel wrapping it around her. Walking her to the bathroom, she had noticing that he started a hot bath for her. The aromas of the bath salts hitting her hard.

Saeva started to remove her clothing, numb to the presence of Hux. He watched her for a moment in the mirror, a look of desire washing his face as she started to remove her shirt. He quickly removed himself before she could fully undress. Quietly closing the door.

Saeva sunk into the hot bath, barely noticing the burning sensation on her skin.

Once, she was fully submerged, she gripped her legs to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. The image of 2556's body was haunting her, her first kiss, his smile, their talks, and the entire situation that was her life smacking her hard. She could see the mud from her skin floating in the water and she missed the days she use to be covered in it as child.

Rey had sent someone to kill her. Unless Dameron told him to lie, which was an highly likely case for both parties. Lying. Attempted Murder. What type of Restistance was this? This was the hope of the future, same tactics of the First Order. No better than them. She had confided in Rey and put her family at risk.

Her anger was making her shake off her feelings of sadness. It was enveloping her. Consuming her in that moment.

A new sensation was driving her mad. She needed a distraction.

Once she had finished her bath, Saeva let herself air dry her hair, and changed into the night wear she had. The shorts and tank top from before.

Walking out to the Quarters, she expected Hux to be barking at someone on a communication or pacing.

But he was sitting calmy on the couch by the fireplace. He was sitting on the corner of the couch closest to the fireplace. A fire roaring next to him and a glass of some beverage in his left hand. He was lazily scrolling his datapad with his other hand, reading messages about who knows what.

Saeva approached him, saying nothing, and sat next to him. Her body turned towards him. He looked up from the data pad, and looked at her.

"How can you be so calm?"

"As General of the First Order, this happens more than you think. Assisations are like days of the week."

"No, I mean, you killed them."

Hux stilled for a moment and took a sip from his drink.

"I've been killing for a very long time. It is survival."

Saeva paused and confessed to him.

"I've never...I never hurt someone like that before."

General Hux considered her pharasing, choosing not to correct her.

"You will always remeber your first. I was in the Academy. Some cheeky boy thought it be important to bring up how I was a bastard child. Beat me after lunches. He was bigger. But he didn't study code like I did. He didn't know I could get to him whenever I wanted."

Hux's eyes seemed to glaze over as if he was reliving the moment again.

"I made his death look like a suicide."

Saeva shivered as the wetness of her hair and bath had hit her. Or his story had hit her.

He noticed her shivering, offering her a sip of his drink.

"It will warm you up. Help take the sting off of today."

She took a big hesitant swig, feeling the burn of her throat. Her stomach becoming warm quickly. He chuckled, pulling the glass from her.

"You were to sip at it."

He seemed amused, not angry. Placing the datapad down and took the empty glass from Saeva. He turned back to her.

"It will pass, this feeling, once you realize that he made you make a choice. Were you to die there?"

"No, of course not..."

"You knew him."

Saeva nodded, watching the fire. Hux sensing her avoidance of the subject.

"He...was a friend. He never mentioned all this, he seemed so normal. He even kis—confided in me. Was it all fake?"

Hux's eyes flashed at the mention of his confessions to her. He knew about the kiss. He began to rant to her.

"The Resistance is full of fake belief and building of trust to break apart. The First Order has a system, a breakdown, a compliance. We present what we mean, you don't complie than the consequences are clear. No hiding. "

Saeva saw the passion in Hux's eyes as he spoke about the First Order. The utilmate control. He seemed lost in his thoughts as he spoke. Saeva's body felt a sensation again. Distraction. Hux's hair had a handsome swosh and his body looked fit in his black lounge wear shirt. His face handsome in the fireplace light.

Her lips were on his as he spoke mid-sentance, startling him, frozen by her pounce. She had pulled her whole body onto his, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his face into hers. He quickly shifted her hips over his, having her straddle him as he sat his back against the couch.

The kiss deepened as their closeness deepened.

She could feel his hands gripping her closer to him at the waist. Her body tingling all over.

When their kiss had stopped, she pulled her face back slowly to take him in. He was staring at her lips like a predator, hands gripping her hips, holding her in place. He seemed to be restraining himself from doing something.

She released his neck, Her hands rested on his chest, which was surprisingly tight. She bit her lip and began to explain.

"I—"

Hux quickly gripped the side of her face with one hand, pulling her in for a another kiss. It was rough and harsh, unforgiving. He pulled her hips against him in a rough motion, creating a sensation that Saeva had never felt before. The motion making her moan into their kiss. It made him repeat the motion harder, a shiver up her back. Goosebumps on her arms. She started to notice his reaction to her as he pulled her closer again.

The realization hit her hard of who she was kissing. She broke the kiss and pushed herself off him. She stood a few feet from him. Her chest heaving, her heart about to explode.

"I can't"

Hux looked like he wanted to protest, but kept his mouth shut. He stood, sweeping his disheleved hair back. He walked up to her, sweeping his hand down her neck to her shoulder to her hand. His eyes lingering on her body, he stepped to her ear, whispering.

"When you are, the things I'll make you feel..."

Saeva froze under his touch and comment, but her mind blanked as he walked away from her. Grabbing his datapad, he leaned against his bed post, looking at the datapad.

He didn't look at her as he put his barrier up to his room.

Saeva breathed out a shakey sigh.


	16. Chapter 16

Saeva stared at his barrier to his room, biting her lip nervously. She was the one who had started the kiss, but had she started something she wasn't ready for? Her lips tingled still.

Her experience with boys was limited, pecks on the cheek from thieves in her village. Innocent and child-like. So her experience with men was non-existent. Hux was so confident and already had shown his attraction to her. She felt like in every moment they had she could barely keep up.

Her mind suddenly began to shift to her previous thoughts.

The bodies in the temple.

FN-2556.

Her heart plummeted as her mind returned to her mistake. She turned and gripped her bed frame as tears began to form again. Hux was a distraction for that moment, just like how Kylo tried to use her as a distraction.

Sucking in a gulp of air, she reframed from crying again.

She understood why Kylo had kissed her. Seeking comfort in another to rid your thoughts of awful memories was easy.

"Saeva?"

Speak of the devil.

She turned to see Kylo standing behind her, removing his gloves. He never moved his stare as he pulled them off swiftly. His eyes stern, but searching hers.

"I need to speak with you, in a private area."

She shook her emotions away quickly, and faced him timidly. He placed the gloves on the nearby table and moved towards his bedroom area. His cloak being placed over a chair roughly.

Saeva grabbed a silk, purple robe that Lianna's hospitality offered her. It was a request she sent after Ren's reaction the previous night to her lounge wear. She shivered remembering how Kylo didn't feel comfortable with her in sleepwear, it aslo made her nervous to step back into his bedroom, especially how she herself had succumbed to the appeal of distractions.

She felt vulnerable. But Kylo looked vulnerable as well.

As soon as she was clearly in his space, he lifted the barrier to his room.

She studied his face carefully and noticed a small bruise near his scar. He didn't have that when he left the room earlier.

"I see you spoke with Commander Rey."

Saeva crossed her arms cautiously, her tone indifferent. Her heart anticipating bad news.

Kylo nodded, but did not speak as he sat down on his bed. Removing his large boots, undoing his black tunic.

Saeva stood unwavered by his actions. They weren't sexual in nature, she could just sense anger in his movements.

"She ordered the attempt on my life. Didn't she?"

Kylo stilled, but didn't look at Saeva. He finished changing out of his black robe. Saeva twirling away from him as he became shirtless. Her own desire to be distracted rearing its ugly head.

She scoffed as her back was turn.

"You asked me to come here to talk. So talk."

"I did."

She turned back to him in lounge black wear for sleep. Almost indentical to Hux's. He still sat on the edge of his bed, seemingly staring off into space, resting elbows on his legs, hunched over as if he were exhausted. Vulnerable.

"Rey didn't order the hit on you."

Saeva paused, biting her lip. Unsure to be relieved or more confused.

"Are you sure?"

Kylo nodded his head and looked up at her. His eyes sad.

"You weren't what I wanted."

Saeva pulled back a bit, unsure of where his mind was going. She wasn't sure to be offended or content with his comment. She didn't want any of this either. She stayed silent.

He went back to staring off into space.

"Rey was who I had visions about. Her legacy, Mine. Intertwined with one another."

Saeva felt a wave of loneliness and saddness overcome Ren at that moment. Her heart aching with it for some reason.

She spoke softly to him.

"What did you two speak about? I've never seen you like this."

He had been brooding, violent, vulnerable, and aggressive. But the level of intimacy he was displaying was new to her. He shifted on the bed, making room for her to sit.

She did, slowly with a bit of hesitation. He seemed to be fiddling with an idea in his head.

"Can I show you?"

She raised an eyebrow, confused, and weary. Kylo spoke softly in the most teacher like manner he had ever been with her.

"I want you to clear your mind as if you are mediating. As We have practiced."

Kylo shifted to the middle of the bed, placing himself in a meditative position, closing his eyes. Saeva followed suit slowly, nervous to close her eyes. Her uncertainty probably emoting to him in waves.

They faced each other cross legged on the bed.

Her heart was racing at the intimacy.

He spoke again to her. His tone nurturing almost. His face so calm with his eyes closed.

"Focus on your breathing. Think of the air exchanging through your body. Follow its path. Think of its nothingness."

Saeva closed her, her midn following the path, rhythm, rate of her breathing. Her heart beat finally slowing. Her mind so focused she could barely recall anything of importance than her breathing.

Her mind became very clear as it entered the galaxy again. Her mind in its state of clarity must be her internal visualization of the galaxy. Her body seemed to be humming with calmness. Things weren't in turmoil or progress, just a state of being.

Suddenly, Saeva found herself in a Lianna one person stateroom. It was much like the one they were staying in, just a different part of the palace, and for one person.

Her eyes noticed the details of birds in the palace's constant decoration scheme. The sensations of this experience felt like a hazy dream.

Kylo crashed through the entrance of the stateroom, doors nearly blown off the hinge, but Saeva was almost expecting it. She felt his emotions in her; rage, fear, and longing.

She slowly realized that she was in Kylo's memory of today, with his meeting with Rey.

Rey emerged from a balcony entrance at the noise, confusion on her face. She wore a long blue dress, it curved her hips. Her hair pulled in a braid. Saeva felt a small gasp at her lips, which meant a gasp at Kylo's. It was like she was experiencing his emotions as he did in this memory.

She watched him halt himself. Forgetting his purpose in presenting himself fo her in such a fashion.

"Ben, what is the meaning of this?!"

Saeva noted the use of that name.

The tone seemed to stab at him. He shifted to his defensive emotions. He became snarky and sarcastic.

"I would assume you'd expect a visit from someone who was almost assassinated by your troops, under your orders? Or am I the bold one?"

"What are you talking about?"

Her face read confusion. This infuriated Kylo more.

"You already know that Lianna will side with you. I'm surprised that you and your rebel code would stoop so low to try to elminate the competition before its nearly already over. You've already won."

Rey became hostile at this point. She snarled back at him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kylo read her emotions, sensed her telling the truth. He pulled back a bit, but still aggressive in tone.

"Your men almost killed Saeva today. Your...Spy."

Rey's eyes widened. She was aware of FN-2556, her face showcasing her emotions.

"He attacked you?"

"Not me, her. They nearly killed her."

Kylo actually felt concerned for Saeva in that statement. She could feel his emotions.

"She's okay?"

Ren nodded, his temper flame receding. He placed his hands behind his back.

"General Hux was sadly unhurt in the incident as well."

Rey smirked at the comment. She was aware of their tension as well.

"I believe I know who to speak to for this event."

Poe Dameron's image screeched across her mind, Kylo reading it clearly. Saeva unsurprised by the revelation.

A silence filled the room. It was thick with a calm sigh like manner.

"Ben, How do you know that Lianna is siding with us?"

Ren smirked a bit, but sternly said "I have my ways. We will be leaving after the ball tomorrow. Return to the normal order of our reationship."

"You don't have to leave, Ben."

Saeva felt the breath leave her, or Kylo's body. It felt like a familar plea.

"Stay with the Restatiance. There is so much you could do for us, like your paren—"

"No."

Kylo said it low, in a dangerous tone. Anger bubbling.

"I've had enough of this from you, Rey. This plea. The appeal of my parents. I saw my parents for who they truly were, but you seem to fail to do so. Using them against me or to persuade me. Why repeat the same failed tactic?"

Rey seemed a bit miffed by the comment.

"Some day it will change, I saw it."

Saeva felt Kylo huff inside.

"Our false visions of one another that will never transpire."

Rey seemed hopeful for a moment.

"Time will tell."

Kylo suddenly pushed forward, invading her space.

"I had a vison today. While your men attacked Her. It highlighted her. Her power to come and how it will crush all that you think this Resistance is."

Rey seemed startled. He gripped her by the shoulders suddenly.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Kylo shoved her against the wall, but did not close in. Rey punched him swiftly at the right cheek. The future bruise that Saeva encountered.

He caught her other hand.

"I am telling you this because this girl has a past that she looks toas a stepping stone, not as a foundation or barrier to her strength. She isn't weakened by her lineage or scared to face it. She is not eqaul to you or I."

He shoved her away, turning towards the door.

"She's above it all."

"Ben, please."

"I once thought it was just us left. Sensitive. But the galaxy is bigger than you and I."

"Why are you saying this?"

He gave her a dark look that was somewhat sad.

"You should have tried harder to kill her. Cause I will crush anything in her path for the galaxy to become truly balanced."

Rey seemed shocked and bit nervous by his statement as he left the room. The memory suddenly fading and morphing into her mind being truly aware of her surroundings.

Saeva's eyes opened slowly and realized Ren's hands were at either side of her temples. He exhaled slowly and removed his hands.

Her body felt warm and cold all at once. Sweat dripped off of Ren's forehead.

They were sitting much closer to one another. His eyes were penetrating hers with a look of determination and trust.

"I am going to build you to who you are truly

Meant to be."

Goosebumps trailed her arms as he spoke to her.

Saeva realized he was not building her to be a weapon, he wanted to build her for him and for the galaxy.

"Will you let me help you?"

It was the first time he asked her a question. He was giving her a choice and for once she felt there was no horrid consequence of a refusal. His compassion for her was showing as he sat unmoving. It empowered her a bit. Her thoughts racing. The Resistance. The Order. Her powers and lineage. Her family she wanted to save.

An answer popped into her brain and she spoke softly. The pressure on her stomach mounting.

"Yes."


	17. Chapter 17

The sound of running water and a door swishing closed awoke Saeva softly. She grunted into her pillow, her exhaustion mounting her. She turned over taking a deep breath. She inhaled a scent on her sheets that she was not familar with.

She shifted quickly in bed, realizing that she was still in Ren's bed. Glancing beside her, she was relieved to see it empty, but unmade as if he was there momentarily. She laying next to his unmade spot. Her eyes shifted down to herself, grasping her messy bed head and checking her state of dress. Fully clothed. Her memory blanking for a moment. Her relief rushed her like a warm shower, her emotions relaxing.

The memory of last night rushing back to her.

She had told Kylo that she would work with him, build up the First Order. His enthusiasm with her had shifted after his confrontation with Rey.

He was more eager to teach her, rather than compare her to Rey. He was eager to please her last talked all night to her about The Empire, Darth Plagieus, his grandfather and her's. His eyes kept holding hers as he spoke. His words no longer guarded. Passionate in their context.

Saeva was playing the long game in her mind. Her genuine interest about her grandfather building her plan. Her eagerness to listen half acted.

She cloaked her mind all night and reminding herself to keep the plan to still work with Rey. To escape the First Order. To escape in general.

Saeva hadn't realized she had drifted off to sleep during his stories, and she wondered if he was offended. The past weeks had been exhausting and despite the excitement of meeting a new side to Kylo, she felt her body succumb.

She knew he had shifted her under the covers, so she doubted he was upset.

She heard the shower water turn off. Panic engulfed her.

As she sat up to sneak out of the bed, General Hux came storming into Kylo's quarters. His voice raised and angry.

"Ren, she's gon—"

He stood up straight, the wave of concern that covered his face morphed into a steel expression. Unreadable. Cold. Eyes narrowing at her.

"Oh."

Saeva stilled in her postion of being half in Kylo's bed and half out of his bed. She knew this looked bad.

To add insult to the situation, Kylo strolled out of the refresher just past the bedroom: shirtless, wet, and a towel around his waist. He seemed blissfully aware of Hux and the situation. A look of content plastered on his face.

"General Hux, good morning, anything We can help you with?"

Hux snarled a bit and whipped out of the room. A heated "No" thrown at them.

Saeva moved out of the bed sheepishly and went to leave. Kylo grabbed her wrist, the wetness of his hand was warm. Sprinkles of the hot water striking her arm. She forced herself to look at him. He was trying to read her reaction to the situation.

"Don't concern yourself with Hux. He's a lesser being, beneath us."

Saeva glanced at Kylo, slipping away from him, rubbing her arm. He let her go, no sign of offense in his face.

"He is an assest. Your ego could be your downfall. Much like Plageius or my grandfather, We need to build bridges. Not barriers. The army follows Hux, they were trained by him. Its in their coding."

Kylo seemed a bit annoyed by her clear headed advice, but smirked.

"I trust this is a partnership now between us. Teaching one another. I will attempt to heed your advice. No promises. We have much to discuss, training, economic gains and Possible expansion between us."

Saeva merely nodded and glanced at the time. She didn't understand what he meant by expansion, but she'll ask later.

"Its the Yule today, I have to purchase a gown for tonight. Husky is retriving me shortly."

Kylo felt her awkwardness, and sighed in disappointment in their return to an uncomfortable back and forth. He spoke firmly.

"We leave for the Finalizer tonight, before the ball ends. We have too many plans set in motion to counter Lianna. And the Resistance."

"And Hux's weapon."

Saeva caught Ren give her a steel stare. He noticed her noticing things. He seemed unsure.

"Leave me." He waved her off, not commenting on her mention of the secret weapon. The weapon that needed her grandfather's crystals.

Saeva nodded and whisked herself into her quarters. Hux was no longer in the quarters, thankfully.

Briskly She changed in her relaxed, workout wear.

She nearly forgot how Hux and Kylo had already planned to punish Lianna for crossing them. She grunted at the thought how she came up with the idea to have their neighbors attack them as well. The humanoid-like spider creatures.

She shook her head at herself in the refresher mirror.

Why did she keep playing these war games with them?

A knock at the door broke her train of thought.

Husky arrived on time and Saeva nearly ran him out the door as quick as possible. The sooner out of Lianna, the better.

Shame filled her a bit, as she was watching the civilians during their walk through the city. They didn't know what was coming and she didn't know how to warn them without revealing herself. Put her cousins at risk.

The tension was building between the two visiting sides, and she could feel it pulsating through her. It was in the air.

Somehow, even with just Hux and Kylo Ren, with few troopers on the ground, she felt like they were an army.

Husky garbled away as they browsed shops in the downtown area of Lianna, color beginning to show its face. Clothing merchants showing off their new year's designs and colors. The switch from grayness to color was quite delightful.

Saeva found a cute little shop and browsed for about two hours. Thanks to Husky and his talking it felt like less time. The shopkeeper aided her carefully, as if she was terrified of Saeva. Husky seemed to notice and tried to distract the woman while Saeva shifted through dresses.

She finally found the gown towards the back of the shop, almost tucked away. It had a deep purple and black lacing that started at the base of the A-line gown and slowly faded at the top, shaping the top out. Trying it on, Saeva loved how it clung to her hips and was easy to move in. The top piece had sheer sleeves with lacing that created a beautiful design up her arms. The back was left exposed and Saeva eyed her scaring on her spine.

She forgot this scar somehow.

When Dameron pushed her into the pit. Tried to murder her.

This dress showed the scaring from the base of her neck to just above her tailbone.

Husky saw the dress as "Sensual" and "Vintage meets Chic." Praise on Praise.

But Saeva saw it as a statement.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the delay.

If you want to imagine the dress that Saeva wears, google the recent wedding dress Catwoman wears in the recent Wedding chronicle in the comics.

Xoxox

I own nothing star wars.

Chapter Text

The day flew by as Husky whisked her around the city. Purchasing accessories for Saeva, barely asking her taste on the items. He ushered her into a salon that pulled, washed, and twisted her hair into a elegant up-do.

Her face plastered with make up and nails painted a deep purple.

The whole ordeal taking up to four hours.

"What do you think darling?"

Husky had broken her trance. She realized he had been chattering away at her, while she was deep in thought about the evening's events. Her attention snapped back to the present. A weak smile formed at her lips at him and finally taking in her appearance.

They were back in her quarters, in the large refresher staring at the mirror.

"Uhh... I look."

"Elegant. A dream."

Saeva stared at her face.

Cat like eye liner made a dramatic effect on her eyes. The lips were painted a deep purple almost a black shade, that Saeva thought would clash, but worked somehow. Her blonde hair seemed almost white, decorated with tiny crystals with black lace like placements.

"I look different."

Husky looked at her sadly for a moment.

"I'm sorry for how events have turned for you. I surely thought the Duchess would be charmed. Stay to tradition."

Saeva felt her heartbreaking too. Her chance at freedom always at the cusp.

"I understand the Duchess's choice. If I was her...I'd follow my heart as well."

Saeva was cautious to what she said to Husky. Even though the quarters were empty when they returned, she made sure to be cautious with her mind and comments.

She turned to Husky. Her voice a bit desperate.

"Come with me. To the First Order. Away from here. Leave Lianna...things will change here."

Husky stared. Saeva thought of his safety, with the impending attack. His tone turned serious. Most serious she had ever seen him.

"Oh Darling. My life is dedicated to the traditions to Lianna. To leave...I would leave myself."

A pause between them occurred.

Saeva nodded, staring back at her reflection. Debating about tell him about the attack.

As if nothing serious had been said...Husky suddenly popped back into his bubbly persona.

"Well, I am off! Have to get myself ready for the Yule. You are able to finish preparation? Of course you are."

She nodded. She decided to tel him about the attack.

"Husky, I have to tell—"

"Ta-Ta, I am off, Love."

He was out the refresher door before she could say another word. Her heart sinking.

She wandered out to her bedroom, putting the barriers up. The thought of crying and ruining the make up haunting her a bit. She never had make up before. She wouldn't know how to fix it. It was so foreign to her.

She stared at her dress, that was hanging up on the bed. It beckoned her to a new life she was not accustomed.

All these beautiful things.

Opening up her window, looking over the glorious planet, made her sadder. How could she stop the attack? Warn Rey?

She heard voices below her window.

It was Husky and the Resistance ambassador. A smug tone from the opposing ambassador wafted up to her room. Her skin crawling in an odd annoyance.

"Ah...Ambassador Husk, how are your visitors?"

This part took Saeva by surprise.

"Oh its so sad. The Duchess made the right choice. The First Order has become soft. Despite them having a legacy of two great Empire leaders...they seem to lack...I don't know what to say."

"Oh, how unfortunate."

"That poor girl is so simple and bored, she requested my company back to the Order."

"How pathetic."

"It is, truly. Sad. The First Order seems to lack substance these days. But She had such great style."

Saeva stood still, careful not to look over her windowsill. Her heart pounding in her chest.

Her purple fingernails cutting into her hands.

Rage.

Saeva felt rage.

Her heart was concerned for someone who thought so little of her. She had great style? Did he not see she was a prisoner? That she was a person.

A little voice in her head whispered.

"Let it burn."

Saeva turned back to her room. She needed to release this emotion.

Saeva grabbed the accessories he had picked out and tossed them in the fire. The bag practically exploding at the chemicals in the fire.

She ripped at the up-do out and let her hair loose and wild. Bits of the crystals still intertwined, rest went flying, covering the floor in a clatter of ping noises. Her hair waved in a fashion she actually preferred.

Loose, wild.

She felt herself pacing the room. Her chest heaving.

Her attention snapped to the dress, but before she could tear into it, she paused.

She had chosen this. It was hers. A choice for once. A statement.

Staring at the clock, she knew Hux and Ren would be back soon to prepare for the Yule. She's be ready before them.

She slipped on her dress, enjoying the soft sensation on her skin. Her heels were difficult to manage, but she practiced a few times around her room.

By her 8th lap, she sensed movement in the quarters. Dropping her barrier and stepping out, she was a bit shocked to see the two of men dressed and ready.

Kylo had a more formal robe outfit with a sliver binding and his cap had sliver lining.

He seemed a bit more refreshened then previously.

General Hux had a full black military formal uniform. A General's emblem shining in bright sliver and red on his left chest. His hair and demeanor slick as ever as he raised an eyebrow at Ren.

They were having a hushed conversation before Saeva had entered.

When they realized she was present with them and turned to her. Her stomach began to do backflips. She felt foolish and unlike herself with the make up and hair.

This was not her world.

Kylo stared at her, his face unreadable.

General Hux actually had broken his steely demeanor at the sight of her, mouth gaping a bit.

They seemed frozen by her appearance.

Saeva crossed her arms over herself. Biting her lip, she searched their faces for a response.

"I can change if you don't lik—"

"No."

"Absolutely not."

"I had jewelry but felt...ridiculous with all this on."

Kylo spoke.

"What We are attending is ridiculous."

"But necessary. I may remind you, Supreme Leader, We attend the final event here...We show compliance to other planets. As I have learned from our apprentice...appearances are important."

General Hux stepped behind Saeva as he spoke. His tone almost sensual as he placed a necklace on her. He held up a small mirror to her to see his gift.

A dark chain with a hexagon shaped purple kyber crystal placed in the center was nestled perfectly around her neck. It was from her family crystal and that explained where the General had escaped to earlier after seeing her in a compromising situation with Kylo.

He whispered in her ear.

"Now, you look complete."

Saeva could fee the crystal vibrating against her heart and she felt overwhelmed by the sensation of his whisper, hands on her almost bare shoulders and the jealous look of Kylo seething at the General.

Saeva spoke softly.

"Thank you, its beautiful."

Kylo pushed forward and offered her his elbow. Saeva took it smoothly and could feel the tension in Ren's arm.

"We should get moving. The faster off this kriffin planet, the better."

Saeva could feel Hux's smugness behind them.

"Of course, Supreme Leader."

Hux matched their stride, staying side by side with them. His shoulder grazing Saeva's every once and a while. She could eye him, eyeing her. A knowing glance or smirk. They made their way through the palace to the master ballroom.

The palace's artwork now on full colorful display. Aromas of food and wine flooded Saeva's nostrils. Her stomach rumbling for the first time since being in this situation.

She had gotten use to being well-fed, that now that she had missed two meals and she was starving. It was a new feeling. The hallway leading into the ballroom was filled with colorful gowns and suits, outlandish hair styles, and even exotic color pets on leashes.

Saeva felt like a pet at the moment. Out of place. Out of power. Attached to someone that uses her. She frowned at the thought as they paused outside the ballroom.

Saeva dreaded a grand entrance. Kylo seemingly read her thoughts through her face.

He brought his hand underneath her chin,and lifted her face to his, being gentle with his hand. His eyes were intensely focused on hers.

"We will enter subtle and unannounced. Despite that, you must understand eyes will be upon us. Don't let Dameron see your weakness."

The mention of Dameron stirred in Saeva. Her hunger pains churring to anger. She nodded and felt herself pull away from Ren, letting go of his arm. Before either could realize what she was doing, she entered the ballroom.

She was entering alone and unafraid she decided.

The master ballroom had a descending stair case at the entrance, leading onto a open dance floor. The dance floor was circled by circular tables, heavily decorated in statues and flowers of all colorful decor. Music filled the room, with a roar of chatter. It was classic music, nothing overly complex. Soothing, relaxing tone to the party. Very posh. The back half of the ballroom lead to an open space of a garden. A neat and orderly garden with brilliant lighting and fountains. It was breath taking. So breath taking that Saeva almost paused on the staircase to take in the sight, but the hush of the crowd pushed her forward.

She lifted her chin and descended as gracefully as possible down the staircase. Her hand smoothly holding the marble staircase. Other patrons hushing themselves and moving out of her way.

Glancing back, she noticed Ren and Hux were right behind her. Stern faces and hands behind their back. Murderous looks that she had become accustomed to, but others still frightened of.

They looked like her bodyguards. She internal smiled, but kept a neutral face.

Her eyes scanned the crowd for familiar faces, the patrons going back to their verbal vomit of nothing. Side glances to the trio every once in awhile. A whisper or laugh their way.

It infuriated Saeva.

These people knew nothing about her. About the struggles of other people in the galaxy.

She felt a hand at her back, glancing up to see Kylo pushing her closer to him, protectively. He didn't look down at her, but had his eyes fixated on the other side of the room.

He had found Rey. Saeva didn't need to look to know that by looking. She could read his face.

General Hux seemed a bit bored, his eyebrow raised at the boorish dancing and elitist conversation. He stood at Savea's other side.

"General Hux, you seem bored by this ball? I assumed you of all people would enjoy the splendor of elitist chit chat."

Saeva teased at him.

He surprised her by scoffing and chuckling.

"These inbreds know nothing of stirring conversation, all I've heard is the breakdown of what to name a new blue colored statue in the square, or if its healthy to eat 6 meals a day compared to 5."

He looked utterly disgusted.

"What do First Order events chatter comprise of?"

"Strategy. Logic. Historical battles."

Saeva raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well, now I'm bored."

"Maybe someday that will interest you. When it matters."

General Hux smirked down at her. She realized he was flirting with her. Her cheeks began to blush heavily. She shifted and felt Kylo tighten on her.

Saeva could feel Kylo still being distant from their conversation, his eyes fixed on the direction of wherever Rey was. Saeva was unable to see her through the mass of people. She tried to adjust away from him, but he still gripped at her back, almost using her as an anchor. She could sense he needed a control to keep him planted.

General Hux seemed to noticed too. He swiftly grabbed three glasses of a white sparkling liquid and slammed one into Ren's free hand, snapped him back to them.

Saeva was able to free herself from his hold, taking a glass from Hux. She sipped at the liquid and was amazed at how smooth it was. Not as strong as Hux's whiskey from a few nights ago. Her cheeks turned red at the thought of their kiss.

As if he read her mind, Hux spoke.

"This drink you can drink much faster, if you incline to do so. Its not like the whiskey."

He gave her a knowing look.

Kylo spoke suddenly and harshly.

"General, We must focus on our task at hand. Try to establish and gather anything we can while here. You lusting after my apprentice so publicly does not serve you well."

Saeva felt her face turn severely red as Ren spoke. General Hux looking silently furious, yet reserved. She downed her drink, passing the empty glass to Hux.

"Excuse me, I am starving. I am going to get some food."

Saeva turned to walk away, feeling the two about to speak or follow.

"Alone. Please."

Saeva skirted away from the two men as quickly as possible. Her heart thudding.

She was making small talk with Hux to pass the time. Not draw him out.

She arrived at the buffet table and looked at the overwhelming amount of choices. She felt sheepish as she held a plate and fiddled with it.

"Its hard to think that there are these many options of food."

Saeva turned to see Rey standing next to her, fiddling with a plate as well. A sky blue gown clinging to her. Her hair in a long braid with a blue ribbon. Angelic -like.

Saeva pursed her lips, unsure of how close Hux and Ren were to them right now. She engaged softly, not over-extending the conversation. They kept their eyes straight, looking at the food. Not looking at each other.

"Right? Even on the Finalizer, you eat what you are served."

"Resistance cafe food is not a buffet either."

They chuckled softly.

Rey whispered to her.

"I am sorry. For everything. I should have tried harder. Fought harder."

Saeva softened a bit. Her face dropping at the thought of what ifs.

"I am sorry too."

Rey quirked her head at her, confused almost.

"I'm not as strong as you, Rey. I can't forgive like you."

Saeva glanced over in the direction of Poe Dameron, who was flirting with several women with Finn. Unaware of her presence.

Rey followed her gaze.

"You know I can't change what he did."

"You could punish him. You want to punish the First Order for their crimes."

"It was a mistake, Saeva."

"You don't make the same mistake twice. He should have tried harder."

The crystal on her neck was vibrating against her. Her tone with Rey changing, becoming dangerous. Something building within her.

"Did you find my cousins?"

Rey looked at her blankly. Her voice faltering.

"We couldn't find them..."

Saeva felt her skin crawl. The tension brewing. Her whisper becoming harsh.

"Was my Uncle still there."

"Yes, with his wife. He had no idea where his children were. That was the report given to us."

Rey seemed hesitant with her. Hiding something. She pushed harder.

"Who did you send? To find them."

Rey glanced at her, finally making eye contact.

"Rose."

Saeva felt her stomach drop. Why would Rey send someone she knew hated her, who deemed her guilty simply based on Dameron's words. Her heart began to beat harder, she felt her hands tingling.

Her mind clouded for a moment.

A darkness consuming her. Rey seemed stunned by her. Patrons around them still unaware of the tension that had brewed.

She lifted her right hand half way towards Rey, when General Hux swooped in, grabbing her close to him. He hide her hand behind him.

"Excuse us, Scavenger."

She was whisked away from Rey. Her rage simmering on her skin. Hux pulling her into the closely swaying dancing crowd. He pulled them intimately close. A Hand at her waist, another in her hand. Bodies touching. His forehead nearly resting on hers. She hissed at him.

"Why did you stop me? Isn't this what you want of me?"

"As much as I wanted to see that Jedi rat demolished, I noticed the electrical sparks at your fingertips. A new part of your untamed power. How effective it would have been is unknown so, I determined being executed in Lianna by breach of contract was not my ideal death."

Saeva paused. Electrical sparks, came from her hands? She stared at her hand in his, noticing no burns.

Hux was correct of course, no public violence between the sides until mid-night. They are to be long gone by then, to follow through the agreement.

Saeva glanced around for Ren, wondering if he had seen the interaction. Her power discovery. Hux watched her intently.

"He is with the Duchess. Being formal. I assume he felt the shift in you. He'll be interrupting our time at any moment."

Saeva nodded, looking over at Rey. She looked conflicted, no longer near the buffet, but speaking harshly at Finn. She looked disturbed by what transpired.

"Oo, A lover's quarrel, do you think?"

Hux had followed her gaze. She slightly shrugged, unsure of the status. Nor caring. Her thoughts dwelling on the location of her cousins. She felt Hux's hand dip a bit lower down her back, tracing the long scar. Saeva stared at him as she simmered in her rage at Rey, her emotions jumbled.

"I find this scar to be very fitting of you."

His hand was tracing it slowly, up and down. His face getting closer. She could sense eyes on them, he knew it too. He wanted to show his dominance. Establish something was between them so publicly.

Saeva felt herself shifting away.

"General, please, not right now.."

"Rey couldn't find your cousins, could she?"

Saeva stilled. He looked at her, a deadly smirk on his face.

"You think I didn't know? It's a bit insulting. I am the General of the First Order."

He gripped her tightly towards him.

"Don't worry, I said nothing to Ren. The fool is trying so very hard to bend you to him, he's blind to what you do. Not as innocent as you seem. I mean Wasn't it your idea to destroy Lianna in the fashion of neighborly attack? What kind of innocent thinks of that?"

Saeva felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Hux seemed to be in his element.

"Why would you pretend? Why wait till now?"

"I have my reasons. But do you see our reason to not trust those resistance fools? They put your family at risk."

"Where are the children?"

"On the Finalizer. Awaiting you to return to them."

Saeva gripped him back.

"Safe?"

"Healthy, safe. Fed."

"Why tell me now?"

"To prove to you, your place is with the First Order. With me."

He swayed them for a moment.

"We can protect them. We can build a better galaxy."

"How can you trust me?"

"Well, I've hoped you seen that I am trying to earn your trust."

Saeva bite her lip. He had proven a lot to her. He proved to her he may be more dangerous then Kylo Ren. But he seemed eager to please her, make her stay. Not what Saeva wanted. She wanted freedom. He was the opposite of that, like Ren.

"So how about you end these foolish charades, trying to contact Rey or the resistance. Accept your destiny."

Saeva grimaced and tried to pull from him. He held her tighter. Saeva had to think, she was so conflicted.

She kissed him hard suddenly, him loosening his grip on her. He grunted at the contact, his surprise was her advantage.

She slipped out of his hands and darted as gracefully as she could to the garden. Praying no one saw the exchange.


	19. Chapter 19

The garden was well lit and sparkling in the evening moons. The balcony over looking one of the massive fountains was empty for but a few cuddling couples, but enough space for Saeva to gain control of herself. Her surroundings were exquisite, but she couldn't focus.

Saeva would have taken more of it in if she couldn't stop shaking. Her hands vibrating against her stomach as she clutched at herself.

Malle and Jace were safe. They were so close to being with her again, and she didn't even realize it.

She cursed Hux. He waited for Rey to tell her the Resistance failure to find the children, just to spring the news on her. Was he trying to impress her with how clever he was? Or was he just cruel? Trying to break her. Prove the insufficient Resistance force was.

At that thought, She felt a presence over her shoulder. Her ever growing shadow.

"Kylo, I needed a moment."

"I know, I sensed it."

She didn't look back at him, keeping her eyes on the fountain.

"Well, did you sense my cousins being on-board the Finalizer? Did you know?"

His silence made her scoff out loud.

"So You as well knew. Hux couldn't hide that secret from you, or so he'd like to think. Just secrets from me. Like this life of mine."

"Hux is a cruel, calculating monster. He sets his sights on a target. He'll do anything to get it."

Kylo leaned on the balcony banister next to her. He was matter of fact in his tone. He looked weary and worn as well.

"The First Order is full of that type."

Kylo didn't react to her comment. He changed the subject, as always.

"I felt your power shift. In there, with Rey."

Saeva sighed and spoke softly to him, not looking at him, but the sky. Her tone tired. Noticing the multiple moons and comets darting around.

"I was wondering when you were going to mention this. Skip the part where I am trapped in this game between the First Order and the Resistance. My young cousins now deep in the cross hairs. But as always its back to the force."

He watched her watching the sky. A look of regret shimmering for a moment on his face. He stayed silent as she continued to speak.

"Have you ever felt trapped in a destiny that was not your own? But based on your bloodline? Did you even have a family before all this?"

Kylo tensed for a moment.

"We are more similar than you may think."

She snapped at him.

"Then why force me to stay in this game. This war?"

He snapped back quickly at her.

"So I won't be alone!"

Silence was thick between them then. His face embarrassed by the admission to her. He pushed through Saeva's look of shock.

"It is clear that I can't have Rey. But with you, I feel possibility. A chance that what I am trying to build will not be in vain. For more than just me."

He took her right hand softly and placed it on his heart, closing the distance between them. Their faces nearly touching.

"Let me forget my past, by building this."

Saeva was being drawn in by the dark, deep eyes when a sensation brought her back.

She glanced over to the doorway to the Balcony.

Rey stood awkwardly there, a confused look on her face. At the sight of Rey, Kylo stepped away from Saeva. His stone tone plastering his body language.

Rey lifted her hand to say something, but bit her lip. Saeva feeling awkward, she spoke first.

"Rey, I apologize for earlier. I was a bit over my head with the news. I didn't mean to—"

Kylo spoke over her.

"She meant it. She wanted to obliterate you for your team's incompetence."

Rey threw daggers at Kylo with her eyes. Saeva as well.

"Ben, She can speak for herself."

"My apprentice is quite capable of destroying you."

"Kylo, stop."

"Maybe she'll finish what you can't seam to—"

"Dirty scavenger."

"Murderous monster."

Before Saeva knew it the two were toe to toe, and she couldn't tell if they were about to kiss or fight.

Saeva finally spoke and was firm in her tone. Her mind formulating her new escape plan as she started to talk. A self-sufficient escape plan, relying on herself. No resistance. No Rey.

"Rey, I want nothing to do with the Resistance."

She placed herself between Rey and Kylo, pushing Rey back towards the party with a look. Rey's face innocently confused and perplexed by Saeva's change in tone again.

"They have failed me more times than I can count. The First Order provides safety to me and my family. The lack of diplomatic skills and leadership in your gang has no place in the galaxy. You approach me again about joining you."

Saeva's tone was deadly again. Her hands sparking, this time she was willing the power somehow. Lifting them at her waist.

"I will burn your rebellion to the ground. Stay away from me."

Rey was not intimidated, but looked sad. Her stare looking at Saeva like a broken doll she lost. It infuriated Saeva more so.

She turned away from Rey and saw Kylo watching their exchange with an expressionless look. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his heart like he had done before. Her focus on him, head tilted up.

"Take me home, to the Finalizer."

Rey's emotions of anger, disappointment, and frustration swept over her. A hint of jealousy smacking Saeva as well. She could hear her turn in a huff away from them.

Kylo was frozen under Saeva, and she was unsure if he was shocked or untrusting of her. His face still unreadable.

The silence made Saeva start to pull away from him, but he grasped her back to him. Holding her tight against him.

"Did you do that for me?"

Saeva answered him honestly.

"I did it for me. I need a home, you've been the only to offer one."

Saeva placed her hand on his cheek, a gesture he tilted his face into her hand, closing his eyes at her touch.

"Let's leave this place."

Kylo nodded against her hand.

"I can slaughter Dameron before We go."

Saeva shook her head.

"His time will come. When I am ready to kill him myself."

She released his face and stepped away, Kylo trying to pull back closer to her as she did so. The next person entering the balcony froze that motion.

General Hux briskly walking onto the balcony was well timed. A look of concern on his face, glancing back at the ballroom.

"Supreme Leader, the Resistance Horde is getting rather rowdy in there, with all the wine and good. I strongly suggest a early departure."

Kylo stared at Saeva, who simply nodded in agreement at Hux's statement.

"So be it."


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing.

Comment if you's like.

Chapter Text

The three of them hustled quietly out of the garden through a back gate and weaving through a garden maze. Saeva having to hold her dress up from catching on the shrubbery. Hux leading the way, while Kylo held the rear. He was behind her protectively, even catching her when she tripped on the gravel in her heels. His hands gripping swiftly, keeping her upright.

Tossing the heels aside, she began to move swifter. Her heart pounding. It felt like there was a ticking clock to their escape, even though there was a couple hours to the deadline with Lianna.

Hux's demeanor had worried her. His usual cocky self always prevailed in certain moments, especially in front of Resistance members. But this time he was truly concerned about being stuck on this planet when the contract fades out in a few hours. The booze filled Yule had placed them with a hyper aggressive audience.

Ren looked conflicted and agitated as well by their retreat. Saeva had a sense that the pair have had to do this more often than not. Retreat from situations.

Saeva chuckled to herself. The consequences were catching up to them for their bad deeds. Their due karma.

As they crossed the courtyard in front of the palace, Hux placed a message on his Com link for transport to collect them. His tone serious and threatening to whoever was on the other end, emphasizing their haste. The three stood separately from one another, each in their own reflective states.

Saeva felt vulnerable in such an open space. A third assassination attempt would be a charm as they awaited their transport. Her excitement to see her cousins building.

Hux looked genuinely annoyed and frustrated, as did Ren. She realized it was due to their failure on Lianna. She was suppose to create this deal for them. She failed them. She broke the silence.

"The First Order failed."

It startled the two of them, her voice.

"I was to make this negotiation work."

"This negotiation was doomed before We stepped on this planet."

Hux snapped at her.

Saeva crossed her arms and looked out at the beautiful planet. She wished she could stay for its natural beauty, but her mind rejected the culture that inhabited it. The entitled people. The wealth.

"You should tell the Fleet of this failure."

"We did not fail. We were duped into wasting precious time here."

Ren said nothing as Hux tried to assure Saeva sternly.

"Hux. You need to tell the fleet who I—"

Hux snapped and stood over Saeva. His voice deadly.

"It is General Hux, or do I have to send you back to reconditioning, you foolish girl? I don't care who you think you are now, but I am your General. Respect me as such."

"Why should I? You've kept me from my family, you monster."

"You'd be so much stronger without them."

Saeva regretted that she willingly touched this man. Her anger rippling off her.

Ren pulled Hux away from her, hissing at Hux.

"That is enough, General."

The General ripped himself away from Ren. He started to snap back, when thankfully their shuttle begun to land.

They entered in silence and separated from one another once on board. Kylo and Hux to the cockpit, Saeva to the cargo area with a couple guard storm troopers.

Saeva was exhausted and felt like she could sleep for a week. Sadly, trying to get comfortable in her gown was not possible. They had left their belongings and more relaxed wear back in Lianna. Not that she wanted to return to that place.

She fidgeted in the cargo bay seats, trying to settle herself. Her mind wandering to the planned attack on Lianna. Her soul seemed to be coming to terms with the disaster about to unfold, but then again...the Resistance may be more prepared than she expected.

Hopefully Rey got the message loud and clear to not involve her in future plans of any sort. Saeva had to make her own way out of this life.

She groaned to herself about the regiment she was about to return to. Uniforms, schedules, training and being piss poor at the force.

Now she had to worry about the children. They were in this prison now with her. Their roles even more unclear. She was half-relieved to have them, but they were in equal or more jeopardy now.

Saeva eventually fell to sleep, having a dreamless nap she was grateful for.

Especially when she was awoken by a trooper.

"Uh—Ma'am, We've arrived at the Finalizer."

She jumped up at the thought and anxiously waited at the shuttle door as the ship entered the Finalizer's docking station. The vibration of the ship settling matching her heartbeat.

As the doors opened, Saeva could see a formal greeting of troopers and officers alike, but what made her stomach flip was two little heads bouncing by a stern looking female officer.

Saeva ignored the formality of leaving the ship, nor looked for anyone else to disembark with her. Her body moved faster than she had ever moved in her life. Tearing across the docking bay, her gown so mismatched with the decor of the First Order.

Jace and Malle tore away from the Officer holding their hands to meet her. Giggles springing from them. Saeva fell to her knees once she reached them, allowing the children to tackle her and hug her tightly. She held them close to her and breathed in their scents she missed so much.

"You look so big, you've grown so much."

She held Malle's face observing it and inspecting her whole appearance. She could tell she was well-fed, clean, and no signs of bruises. Jace wrapped his arms around Saeva's neck, cuddling into her.

He looked well-nourished as well. The children looked the best she had ever seen them. They were dressed in grey pajama looking outfits with little gray shoes. Malle's hair in a tight ponytail. Their brown locks and eyes shining against the grey of the outfits.

Malle pulled back to look at Saeva. Eyeing the gown and make up uncertainly, as if she was unsure if it was Saeva for a moment. Her little face confused. Saeva put on her best big sister explanation act.

"I had to go to a costume party. Where every one wore silly outfits, colors, and crazy hats. I had to blend in."

Malle seemed receptive to Saeva's answer, giggling at the "crazy hats".

Jace spoke suddenly in Saeva's arms, as he fiddled with her necklace.

"Were they dress up Monsters?"

Saeva looked down at his sweet face.

Putting on a fake monster voice and tickling him.

"So many monsters...grrrr"

The children giggled and clung to her tightly. Saeva's moment of happiness snapped back to reality by the sound of boots. The formal greeting was leaving in formation and the stern Officer who was with the children waited not too far from them. She looked miserable.

Saeva felt her two shadows behind her and released the children to stand up. Jace held onto her gown, peering behind her curiously, Saeva petting his head. Malle holding Savea's hand and fiddling with her gown's lace.

Ren and Hux circled around Saeva to the babysitting Officer's placement. Whispering between the Officer and the General occurred for a moment and the Officer was dismissed.

"Well, Officer Leech informs me that the children have been medically cleared, well-nourished, and already started on lessons."

Saeva said nothing, just making sneaking silly faces at Jace, who seemed less concerned with the two men before them now.

"They will be kept in your quarters at all times, only to venture out when the Supreme Leader or I deem it to be acceptable. We don't have children on First Order ships. I don't want this to be deemed acceptable."

General Hux was watching the children like they were rodents. Even as well-behaved as they were in this moment.

Ren watched them with a look of fascination. Almost smirking at the look of confusion Malle was giving Hux as she twirled her fingers in Saeva's gown.

"You will still fulfill your duties required and a caretaker droid will manage them during the day."

Saeva tightened her grip on the children's hands. She stayed silent. She didn't want to frighten them with a fight with Hux.

Hux seemed annoyed by the silence of Saeva. He pointed at Malle, who stared at him confused.

"What is your name?"

"Malle..."

He pointed to Jace.

"What is his name?"

"That's Jace. He is my little brother."

Hux did his best to smile, but his annoyance showed through.

"What do you look so angry?"

Malle quirked her head. Saeva held back a laugh and intervened quickly. She knelt to their level again.

"This General Hux, he is the captain of this ship. Makes sure everything runs the way it should."

Jace pointed to Kylo at this point, but said nothing.

"This is the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren. He is trying to fix the galaxy and the boss of General Hux."

Jace made a big O with his mouth and tucked away into her arm, unable to handle the stares of the two men. Saeva enjoyed the dig at Hux.

Ren surprised Saeva as he knelt down to their level, sticking his glove out to Malle.

"You can call me Ren. Will you be well behaved on my ship?"

Malle nodded and tapped his hand before being shy behind Saeva.

Ren nodded and simply said "Good." They stood and Saeva took the children's hands awaiting her next orders.

General Hux seemed a bit jealous of Ren's reaction to the children. His voice was robotic for a moment.

"Officer Del, you will have tomorrow off of duties. Settle them into their routine and prepare them for yours. Understood?"

Saeva looked at Ren, who nodded.

"No training tomorrow."

"Understood"

Saeva felt herself relax and ushered the children out of the bay without looking back. She somehow recalled how to get to her quarters, explaining different things about the ship to the children. Their child-like looks were so against the dark decor of the First Order.

Once they reached the Quarters, the children did some exploring. Chatting away about their teacher-droid, the food, and the medicine they had to take. Neither mentioned their father, which Saeva knew was good. They didn't miss their old home, making it easier for Saeva to settle them here. Or hopefully in a new place soon.

Saeva stepped away into her bedroom after making them soup in her little kitchen, to change out of her gown. Wearing her black sleep pants and long sleeved sleep shirt felt so delicious compared to a bulky dress. She left the make up on as Malle requested. She seemed fascinated by the eye portion of the make up.

She sat up with the children telling them tales of Lianna that she had read about and describing the appropriate adventures she had while there.

She looked at the lateness of the clock and ushered the children into her bed at the realization of how late it was.

Malle and Jace slipped under the covers with no argument. Their little eyes closing. Saeva waited till they were fully asleep before shutting all the lights down in the quarters.

She tapped into the data pad to have a droid come watch them sleep. Once it appeared, she left the quarters and marched over to Hux's room.

She rung at his door.

A few seconds passed and a seriously sleepy looking Hux answered. His hair disheveled, shirtless, and with just pajama pants. Scars covered his chest that Saeva couldn't help but stare at for a moment. He leaned on his doorway.

"Officer Del, how can I help you?"

"I get more time with them a week."

"Its a bit late to discuss this."

"I want to be with them more. I can't do what you asked of me before Lianna. Knowing they are here without me most of the time."

He rubbed his face in frustration.

"These little distractions are already posing as a problem."

Saeva crossed her arms.

"I'll do anything. Please."

He stilled at her statement.

"General Hux."

"Our deal still stands I assume? Even though I have given the children to you early."

General Hux eyed Ren's door. Saeva nodded, realizing that Hux still wanted Ren dead. Their deal for her to kill him still standing.

"I will follow our original deal."

Hux seemed to contemplate something else. He pulled her into his quarters suddenly, pushing her up against the wall. His door swishing closed.

"I am adding to our deal, since I did deliver the children safely to you."

Saeva pushed against him but he held her hands above her head.

"And I think you want to ensure their safety correct?"

Saeva stilled under his hold.

"You want to blackmail me into—"

"I want you to be with me, at night. Of course when I have time to be here."

Saeva panicked at thoughts springing to her mind.

"I am not a wh—"

Hux cut her off without her finishing the sentence.

"No, no. I'm not that vile."

He let go of her hands, but cupped her face. He became less cocky, more sincere.

"I need a companion sometimes."

Saeva eyed him carefully.

"I won't do anything a gentlemen wouldn't do."

He stared at her with a look of longing. Saeva's fear creeping up inside her.

Saeva didn't believe him, but she needed to be with her cousins. She conceded softly.

"Ok."

The smile of Hux's face made Saeva uncomfortable.

"Starting tonight then. Let's get some rest."

Saeva pulled away, him holding her wrist.

"Tonight?"

"You'll see them in the morning. The droid is there correct?"

Of course he spies on her in her room.

He brought her to his bedroom which was an all black decor, massive bed, and blacked out windows. The refresher had a small light to it in the back. She couldn't see much else of his to the dark nature and lack of lighting.

He moved his sheets for her to get settled and she did so reluctantly, slowly. His sheets were silky and soft, smelling of his musk. It made her want to puke for a moment.

After she had seemingly settled in, Hux slipped in beside her. He pulled her by the waist into his arms, his front to her back. Saeva lay there, slightly stiff, unsure of what to do. She held her pillow, keeping her face far from his. Her ears and body hypersensitive to his movements. He nestled into her neck and soon Saeva felt his breathing change to a steady sleep pattern. Her heart had still not relaxed from this encounter still at that point.

His arms were tight around her and she was warm. That she was grateful for. Her body felt tingly trying to figure out how to free herself. Her head started to hurt, but her eyes finally started to drift. Once her body relaxed, she worried she would grow comfortable with this.


	21. Chapter 21

Warning: Sexual Content in this chapter

Saeva was asleep for about four hours when she awoke to the sound of the refresher shower being started. Her eyes darting to the clock, it reminded her of Hux's usually wake up time aboard the Finalizer.

She shifted and looked over shoulder to make sure he was out of sight. The refresher door closed. The sound of movement in the shower encouraged her to jump out of bed and out of this situation. Her body aching from being so stiff and uncomfortable from last night, or truly a few hours ago.

She crossed the hallway like a dart and entered her quarters.

Her eyes settling on the children in her bed, still asleep, made her take a deep breath.

She dismissed the guard droid and crawled into the bed with them, nestling between them. Her plan was to wait for them to awaken. To plan a simple day, to laugh, and to prepare them as best she could for their new life.

Her mind drifting out the giant window into the stars.

She closed her eyes, half-mediating, half-centering herself. Trying the techniques that Ren had taught her.

"We are safe. We are safe."-her voice chanting.

The breathing rhythm of the children created a flow to her mediation. Her mind fluxing in between spaces.

"For how long?"-a familiar voice rang in her ear.

The voice from her first mediation, the women's voice. From the dark prism.

It startled Saeva, making her shift suddenly in the bed. The motion jostling Malle, who groaned, and causing her to sit up.

She wiped her six year old face with a lazy motion and scratched her head. Barely opening her eyes, she said in a drowsy voice.

"Why do you smell funny?"

Saeva snorted at her bluntness, but realized the musk from Husk's bed lingered on her. She shook her head softly.

"All that space travel makes you smell funny. Go back to bed, I'll shower it off."

Malle nodded meekly and collapsed back into her pillow with a soft hmph. Her cute sigh and posture made Savea smirk.

Saeva slipped out of the bed and into the shower. Her body relieved to feel the warm water soothe her stiff muscles. She flexed her fists under the water pressure, wishing she could scrub the First Order off of her. The pelts of water flicking on her face.

Her memory was suddenly triggered by the drops of water. The rain from barely a few days back on her face. The sound of a struggle, a cracked skull, and a gurgling noise filled Savea's ears. FN-2556's, or whoever he was, body laying lifeless at the temple flashed in her mind. Her gut twisting at the thought, a choking sound escaping her, as the warm water washed over her. She shook her head trying to forget the thought.

"Focus on the children. Keep them safe."-her new mantra to herself. She said it softly out-loud and closed her eyes, willing her focus elsewhere.

Her mind suddenly felt connected to a gateway, a forward motion. It vibrated and spiraled her out of physical sensations. Saeva couldn't tell where she was or her body, it was just her mind purely connected elsewhere. She suddenly felt a pause in the commotion.

Lianna flashing in her sights, as if she were back on the planet. The skyline looking peaceful and calm. Suddenly she is flashing back to FN-2556's body. Then back to Lianna, but its different, there is fire in the sky...a dark beam...Lianna suddenly obliterated before her eyes. Back to FN-2556's decomposing body being demolished by flames. Flashing back to Lianna's mountain ranges crumbling by a wave of power. The wave of destruction heading towards her, or her state of mind. Her inner self screaming at the incoming doom.

Saeva felt herself fall backward into the abyss of the destruction. Her mind tumbling until she realized she was falling in real time, in the shower. It was too late to catch herself and her back smashed against the shower glass door, shattering it. She paused, reality coming back to her. Her chest heaving at the experience. Looking around, things clicking back into place.

She was sitting naked on the refresher floor, a sea of glass beneath her. The shower still splashing water all over the room.

Landing on the glass was not as painful as trying to get off it. Her hands and feet covered in scrapes and cuts as she pulled herself covering the floor or wherever she touched. She had few scrapes on her legs and back, but none as severe on her hands and feet. She washed her cuts for a moment and turned off the water.

Grabbing a towel, she wrapped herself up, and hustled out of the fresher and into her closet. Gripping a black lounge outfit as carefully as possible. Not to cover everything in her blood.

Wrapping her hands in a towel, she typed carefully into her data pad for a medic droid, repair droid, and clean up droid for STAT arrival. Blood slightly smearing the pad.

She stuck her head out at the children, who thankfully had slept through her accident.

Her mind shifted for a moment at that word. Was it an accident? Or was this a warning? Her mind tried to dissect the vision, but the pain on her hands and feet were too strong. Her heart pounding.

Once the droids arrived, each tending to the damage done, Saeva decided to put the vision aside.

Focus on the children.

The medic droid removed the glass with a numbing cream, washed the cuts, and stitched two sites on her hands within 15 minutes. Wrapping both hands and feet with a black bandage. She looked like a boxing fighter from her Uncle's holovids.

The repair droid fixing the glass and cleaning the area estimated an hour of work, so Savea started making breakfast to distract herself.

The flat cakes she was stirring up created such a pleasant odor, that the children awoke with a spring in their step. Nearly hurling themselves out of the bed and across the room in two steps.

As they ate, Malle eyed Saeva's hands for a moment, then inquired about them.

"Why are you wrapped like that?"

"I cut myself in the bathroom, clumsy me slipped and broke some glass."

Malle, even though she was 6, was smart. She looked at Savea suspiciously.

"You aren't clumsy."

"Sometimes I am, especially around here I can be very clumsy. The floors are so sleek and smooth, so be careful. When it is wet on the floor, you must be careful. No running in the hallways here. Or yelling. Unless someone is trying to hurt you."

Saeva twisted the conversation into her teaching plan for the day. Survive the First Order for children.

Malle poked at her flat cake and nodded. Jace chewing with his mouth wide open and smiling. Malle changed the subject to her favorite category, stories and myths.

"Did you slide in the fresher like a Jedi down the temple steps?"

Saeva paused. Her realization of how much she would have to do to protect them growing larger.

"No, Sweetheart. I need you to do something for me, both of you. We are gonna play a game?"

"With toys!"

"No, the game We use play. Like We did back home with your father."

The children stiffened, listening attentively. They knew this game very well, especially when they were younger. Their own way to survive hell.

"Remember when I would say the code word and you'd hide?"

They nodded.

"We can play that here too. But this time, for you to play the game too, there are words you can't use. Sound good?"

Malle seemed nervous.

"What words can We not use?"

"No words list: Jedi, Skywalker, Wookie, and rebels. Only when we are alone, then you can use those special code words with me."

Saeva thought about all their bedtime stories. How she needed to remove them from their vocabulary.

"This time, you can pick the code word for when I want you to hide."

Malle seemed to brighten, as Saeva felt her soul twist. She was making survival into a game.

Malle held her chin as if to think.

"I want the word to be...—"

"Bantha."

Jace spoke out. Malle looked cross for a moment, and then giggled.

"Bantha. Yeah!"

Saeva made a silly face and imitated the Bantha with horns with her fingers. The children laughed harder and finished up their breakfast.

Saeva let the children play with one another at the giant window while she cleaned up. They were pointing at all the comets they could, or count the incoming tie-fighters or shuttles.

She shooed the cleaning droid from doing the dishes, so it could focus on triple cleaning the bathroom, hoping it be clear of glass before the children needed it.

After a while of sitting on floor watching space with the children, Saeva became serious with them again.

"When I tell you to listen to me. You must. There are lots of people here. Bad people. They don't care about you or Banthas or me. They care about their rules. We can't break the rules here. Understand?"

"Worse than Papa?"

Jace's eyes were wide. Fear building. Saeva crumbled inside. Protect him.

"Yes, but they can't get you with me. And they can't get you in here. So you must always be with me when you leave this room. Do you understand?"

The two nodded. She needed to make this fun again.

"Now show me your hiding spots."

With that, the children yelped and ran away from her as she counted. After some time, they played hide and seek.

They sang along to songs that she found on her data pad that their mother use to sing. Even managed to pull up a First Order propaganda film for children from the archives. As it killed her to show them, she needed something to entertain them.

Their day was blissful, but Saeva made sure to test them. Check if they knew the forbidden words, when to hide, and when to listen. She even allowed Jace and Malle chasing the repair droid around the room after it finished with the bathroom.

Lunch and Dinner being filling as ever. Dessert being a new concept to the children came to agree was needed every night.

The entire day Saeva felt herself eyeing the door, expecting her shadows to appear at any moment. To ruin this for her. To remind her of the prison she is in, but thankfully neither appeared all day. Maybe they were sick of her? Or maybe it was back to their business of destruction and control.

As she settled the children into bed, nestled between them, she began to tell them the new lifestyle they were to have. The expectations of lessons and listening.

Malle twirled Savea's hair in her fingers as she listened. Jace sucking his thumb, a habit Savea has desperately tried to break, but sweetly nestling into her side. Listening well, like they did all day.

They knew how harsh the world can be. Their father being the harshest force in their life till now. Listening was key.

Saeva started explaining her role to them.

"I work here now, with the General and Supreme Leader, on this big ship. Making sure that everything works correctly and other people are doing their jobs. So I will have to leave early in the morning, but I will always come back here. Sometimes late at night. And If I don't, listen to the droid watching you."

"Do We listen to Ren? Or General Huug-Hucs-? Whats his name?"

Saeva paused.

"Yes, but listen to me first if I am around. I'm in charge of you, I take care of you."

Malle nodded and her eyes drifting, mumbling. Jace already asleep. Her little voice whispering out.

"We have you back."

Saeva whispered back.

"I have you as well."

Saeva rested her head back and looked at the clock. It was much earlier a bed time than the night before. She wondered if she would have to call the guard droid back again, her hopes high that Hux would be occupied after being away for so long.

Her hopes dashed by the ding of her data pad. The message simply read: Droid being sent.

Saeva felt her skin crawl as she managed to maneuver out of their little arms without waking them. Changing back into her long sleeved pants and shirt for sleep. She refused to wear anything like she did before, especially with this arrangement with Hux.

With her warm sleep wear on, she performed her night routine in the refresher, washing her face and brushing her teeth. Habits of comfort she refused to perform in front of Hux. He may want a companion or comfort, but she didn't want him to be hers.

When the droid arrived, she gave it strict instructions to get her if they awoke. The droid beeped merrily at her as she stepped outside the door.

Saeva stood in the hallway, eyeing Hux's door, but glanced over at Ren's. Her mind wondering if she should forgo Hux, tell Ren to kill him for his treasonous plans, and be done with this game. Ren being a lone solution.

The Fleet would turn on them, scramble for power. Saeva had discovered in a short time that other members of the First Order preferred Hux to Ren. He held a line of respect, a pathway to forward motion. Order. He'd be avenged and Ren would be turned on. Force sensitives were not idolized among the storm troopers. Their commanding officers and Generals were. Military brainwashing at its finest.

She would have to play the long game.

Saeva stepped to Hux's door, but before she could answer it, it slide open. Hux smirked at her, happy she was there, following his orders.

Hux motioned her in with a look, turning away from her as she entered. He crossed his lounge area to the bar. It was easier to see his quarters with the lights on. There was a large lounge area with black chic seating with red lining. The right was the blacked out sleeping area, the refresher shining in the back. It was decorated lightly, no real personal items shown.

He was still dressed perfectly in his uniform and looked as if he had just returned from the bridge. His stiff posture and smugness bouncing off him. He sauntered to a small table with several bottles of liquor.

He poured himself a drink, motioning for her to sit on the black couch. He started to question her about her day.

"I hope you were productive today. What did you discuss with them?"

He sipped at his whiskey, loosening his collar.

Saeva tucked her legs underneath her, trying to get comfortable on the stiff couch.

"We were understand the rules. And listening. That's how they've survived their life so far."

"And they understand who makes the rules?"

"Yes, they understand that."

"No tears when you have to perform their duties, I hope."

"They've faced worse things than me leaving everyday for a short time."

Saeva said it coldly to him, he smirked at her, sipping his drink. He placed it down on the bar and stepped into his sleeping area.

He returned with his sleep wear on, but this time thankfully with a shirt. Taking his drink, he sat next to Saeva, closer than he had before. He seemed loose, like he had the final upper-hand over her.

"We could have used you today. I needed your precise intellect and skills for the updates presented, Mitka doesn't quite have your pacing. Nearly snuffed up three weapons meetings for me with a single delete error."

Saeva eyed him during his compliment. She responded stiffly.

"He's loyal."

"He is. But loyalty gets you so far. Performance. Skill. I need the full package. The First Order needs it."

He drank more from his glass and placed it down on the small table next to him. He turned back to her. She snipped back at him.

"So your day was not as productive. Slow start back to your way of life. Whatever this life is?"

Hux smiled like he knew something she didn't. It unnerved her. He began to trace a finger up and down her neck, twirling it slightly in her hair.

"I had an efficient day. Revenge could be considered the theme."

He rested his hand at the base of her neck, softly moving his fingers against her skin. Goosebumps trickled over Saeva.

"Lianna sent out distress calls as they were suddenly surprised by a minor invasion. I guess their best resources were looted and their Duke killed. The Resistance barely sober enough or strong to stop the attack."

Saeva stilled at the thought of the Duke, her heart torn between feeling justice, but also regret. Justice for being rejected and misjudged. She did feel for the planet, the people for being ignorant. A small sensation of accomplishment hit her, as it was her plan that was acted on the planet. Lianna would now look foolish to the galaxy.

Her mind went to her moment this morning, her vision. She was curious.

"Did they use a massive weapon on the planet?"

"Those humanoid creatures? They could barely fly the ships we gave them. It was a simple attack, effective, but primal in nature."

She though for a moment about the vision today, but maybe its beyond present time. A warning of the longer future.

Hux's hand began to retreat down her back and she stiffened. She had to deflate him.

"And the Supreme leader was pleased with the results?"

Hux groaned and moved away from her to refill his glass. He mumbled about Ren.

"The Supreme Leader has left the ship, chasing that Scavenger into the Outer Rim. Her and her comrades."

Saeva paused. Ren felt like a different type of protection for her. And he was gone. She knew he would have sensed her this morning if he was onboard, no wonder he didn't come to her.

Because of Rey, again.

"That force bond you told me about. It truly is a weak spot for our Supreme Leader. Wouldn't you say?"

Saeva said nothing, Hux seemingly aware of the attachment she was starting to have to Ren.

"He'll be back, wounded as ever. Maybe then he'll fully commit to you. And you can fully commit to killing him."

Saeva's mind flashed to FN-2556 for a moment. She shifted, crossing her arms, protecting herself to who knows what. Hux held two glasses as he sat down again next to her.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes." she muttered out to him. Taking the glass and readjusting to his position again on the couch. As He now was leaning over her quite intensely. He moved on to the next series of questions.

"Why did you send for so many droids this morning? And what happened to your hands?"

He asked it as if he knew the answer. Reminding her he knew everything that goes on the Finalizer.

Saeva spoke as truthful as possible without showing all her cards. She gave half the truth.

"I fell in the shower, glass everywhere. I needed a little extra aid."

"You look like a fighter."

He took one of her wrapped hands and examined it.

Saeva smirked at how he held the same thought that she did. She sipped at the strong drink again.

"I would say it was pretty productive day all and all, despite my clumsiness."

He held his glass out to her to be toasted silently. He paused for a moment and then spoke.

"When I have successful days, such as today, I like to reflect on my achievements. Reassess my goals. The First Order's goals and wants. Desires."

Saeva could see the direction of this conversation to an extent, but she said nothing. She looked at her empty glass in her hand.

"That night when you kissed me, the fire you've ignited. I can't replace it with anyone else."

Saeva looked at him, their faces almost touching. He pulled away after a moment and finished his second glass. Turning back, He stared at her lips.

"Trust me, I've tried to replace you. It isn't quite the same..."

"Hux, you agreed."

"To be a gentleman, yes. Of course. But don't you feel confined. Where do you think Ren is now? Trying to kill Rey? He's trying to find his freedom but in her."

Saeva stared at Hux. His vulgarness on his face and tone.

"I hate you."

He looked unfazed, almost more encouraged.

"Hate is another form of passion you just need to release on another. It needs a release."

Saeva opened her mouth to protest, but Hux had flipped her to the floor quickly. His mouth on hers. His kiss tasting like whiskey.

Saeva fought back with biting, scratching, and pushing. His mouth was on her neck as he pinned her arms to the floor. Saeva growling out at him, her legs flaying.

He returned to her mouth, releasing her arms, and Saeva found herself relaxing into the kiss as she gripped him. Her anger and emotions flowing through her onto him.

She bit his lip, tasting blood. His cursing satisfying her more so than the blood, but now she was pursuing his mouth. She silenced him as they began to roll around the floor. Glass shattering after every aggressive push from one another. Every smash or bang of an object pulsating through her more.

She was chasing her release.

Hux pulled up over her on his hands, with his lip bleeding and hair a mess. He chuckled, with that condescending evil smirk at her. It enraged her. His cockiness.

Saeva punched him hard in the face, sending him backwards.

She stood, turning her back to him to head towards the door, but Hux grabbed her by the back of the head. His hands tight on her hair, causing her to yelp. He pushed her towards his bedroom, making her land on the edge of the bed.

Saeva felt a stirring in lower abdomen. This was wrong. It was not like her.

She wanted more.

He was over in a heartbeat, pushing her back. Closing in on her as she scurried backwards up his bed.

There was a pause as the two stared at one another. Him over her, bloodied and panting. Her with her hair disheveled and fists balled. Their minds seemed to connect with one thought.

Release.

Hux pushed forward and began to kiss her. Pulling back to remove his shirt, but to return to aggressively kiss her. Saeva pulling him towards her, feeling the scars on his chest with her hands.

He reached underneath her shirt, feeling parts of her body that no one had touched before, ricocheting a tingling through Savea's lower area. He pulled at his clothes and hers until she found herself exposed totally. He traced his hand up her scar as she scratched at him.

She regained focus a bit. Her realization of this moment. She needed this. Not him, just whatever this was.

He paused for a moment, breathing heavily above her. His hands exploring her down below, teasingly. She squirmed in response to the new sensation. Whimpering at the pleasure.

"Have you ever-"

She breathed out a quick response.

"No."

Saeva didn't want to talk anymore. He didn't need to know much else. He seemed more determined, satisfied by her answer. He hovered over her and adjusted their alignment of their hips. She could feel his readiness since the lounge area, since the floor, but now this was a moment. Saeva held him, unsure of how to be.

"Good. Something else Ren will never have."

He entered her suddenly with that comment. His eyes shutting in shock of the pleasure, Saeva's in the shock of the pain.

Pain she felt she deserved now. Punishment for being here with him.

He stilled, allowing a few moments to pass for adjustment. Whispering his possessiveness in her ear. He moved slowly, a low grunt with each thrust. Saeva biting her lip at the pain. She refused to yell out.

The speed of his thrusts increasing and Saeva's pain plateauing. He seemed to be hovering far above her, soaking her in, hands roaming to different parts of her. It felt suddenly too exposed for Saeva and she pulled him closer by the hips, feeling him push farther into her, making him moan at the motion. Their noses almost touching.

"You little minx"

Saeva felt one more hard thrust and Hux's eyes closed and mouth slightly opened. He had a soft sigh and brought his sweaty forehead to be rested against hers. His breathing slowing down.

Saeva was still, with her body sore, and grateful she that Hux flopped beside her on his back.

She stared at the ceiling. Her mind coming to terms with her choice. Shivering at it. Hux slipping up to her side, covering her in his blanket, kissing her right shoulder slowly.

He seemingly settled into a sleep position next to her, tracing his hands on her stomach. Content in the silence.

Saeva was far from content.


	22. Chapter 22

Saeva awoke to rustling and a shutting of a closet door. Sitting up, she held the blanket to tight to her, aware of her state of undress. Her eyes adjusting to the soft light in Hux's bedroom.

He stood at the edge of the bed, adjusting his uniform calmly. She sat in silence, watching him fiddle with his left cuff. He didn't acknowledge her, but focused on the task at hand.

She looked around for her clothing, noticing it on the floor, and reached over to it. She scooted underneath the covers, slipping her shirt and pants on underneath the blanket.

He finally spoke to her after checking himself in the mirror hanging on his wall. He looked annoyed to see a bruise form on his right cheek from her punch and a scabbing lower lip from her bite. Touching each spot with a hiss.

"I have a emergency meeting. I expect to see you in an hour on the bridge."

With that he was gone without looking at her. Not that Saeva expected much more, maybe even less that exchange.

As she stood from the bed, her body screamed at her in soreness. She hobbled back to her room, requesting the guard droid to make breakfast for the children as she showered.

The warm water soothed her soreness, but Saeva's sinking dread started in her stomach.

She was going to have to follow him all day and tolerate his smug face.

Saeva felt ashamed of her weakness, finally caving to what Hux wanted. Caving to her own need to release. She had never been with someone like that before and it felt rushed, heated, passionate, and misplaced all at once.

Her mind clicked.

Saeva was lonely, even with the children being with her now. Her duties, her dedication to survival had worn her down. And she didn't even have the release she had intended for.

As she dressed, she could hear the children chattering at the breakfast table. Jace singing away. Back in her Officer's uniform with a tight bun. She stepped out to see the children laughing at their cereal bowls filled with handmade oatmeal monsters.

It made Savea smile and she joined the children at the table. She began to eat her hot cereal and take a pain med offered by the guard droid as her data-pad began to buzz to life.

It had been silent in regards to Order business since her arrival back, but it must have been blocked from data while she took yesterday to adjust with the children and her trip to Lianna.

The information flooding in reminded her that she had to return to the hustle of the First Order. Her eyes darting between military updates of Lianna, incoming resources needing re-direction to proper placement, medical recruitment requests swarming her screen. The General's schedule was more overwhelming than before. The loss of Lianna's resources, resurgence of new planets committing to the Order over lapping.

She looked up realizing the children were watching her. They had been speaking to her and she had missed what they had said. She looked at the two apologetically.

"I'm so sorry. What did you say?"

"Jace wanted to know where you were going when you are gone?"

"Oh, uh all over the ship. Lots of boring meetings with lots of talking."

Jace looked bored from her answer and went back to making cereal monsters in his bowl.

Saeva eyed the time and kissed the two children as their lesson droid entered the quarters. A groan escaping the children as it entered.

"Be good, I'll be back."

She exited the quarters and headed straight to the bridge. She adjusted her data-pad, quickly organizing and rearranging Hux's meetings. She kept her eyes on her data-pad, but felt the sensation of being watched. She looked up in one of the hallways to see several Officers and Troopers staring at her. Their expressions unreadable.

She paused in her steps. She was a bit frozen.

The Troopers suddenly saluted her, as the Officers bowed their heads quickly, a sign of respect.

Saeva felt her breath hitch.

The entire First Order must know who she was now. Or at least her bloodline.

Saeva nodded back quickly, her cheeks burning, and moved faster to the Bridge.

Saeva completed her final touches on the data pad in the elevator to the bridge. Thankfully, she was alone in there.

Holding the pad to her side, she entered the Bridge, a bit surprised to see it fully staffed this early in the morning.

Saeva made her way towards where Hux usually positions himself at the head of the bridge, a bit more surprised to see it to be empty. He was always early or ahead of her. She wondered what his emergency meeting was about.

As Saeva, turned to watch the crew, she found them watching her, they paused in their work.

The entire crew stood and saluted her.

Saeva's stomach flipped and she nodded once before turning her back to look out to space. They knew her bloodline, why did this automatically make this the response? She closed her eyes.

"Officer Del?"

Colonel Mitaka stood next to her, staring at her with brand new eyes.

"Colonel, How are you? I'm reassured to see a familiar face."

He looked hopeful at her. He whispered at her with a smile.

"We are elated to have you back with us. The troops have rallied recently. Their percentage of successful missions has jumped two-fold. Our under-covers have obtained triple the information since your arrival. We are back on the course to Mustafar as requested by General Hux."

Saeva stared at him, confused why he was discussing information as if she were a superior.

"Thank You Colonel. I don't mean to be rude, but what does that have to do with me?"

He looked at her deadly serious, like she was an angel. She stared out the bridge window into vast space to not blush in front of him.

"Because of who you are, the work you did before Lianna was conscious of the troops. Battles won with minimal casualties. Lianna had zero casualties from the First Order, it was your military and political strategy that We now have neutral planets joining the order or supplying us. They use your name in negotiations. If I may speak freely?"

Saeva nodded nervously. Her eyes focused ahead.

"Your name is the name on the lips of the troops. Your grandfather would be proud."

Saeva felt goosebumps on her arms. Any more information like this would turn her bright red, which she did not want to do in-front of the whole bridge. She responded as cooly as possible, not to dismiss his words of course.

"Thank you, Colonel. I am here to serve the First Order."

"Yes, Thank You Colonel. That will be all. Officer Del has extensive work to do."

Hux stood behind them, looking cross with the Colonel, his tone dripping with a sharpness. The Colonel stumbled in saluting the General, Hux's glare pushing the Colonel to slink away.

Saeva returned her attention to the data-pad, downloading spreadsheets of the first meeting's data. She sensed Hux standing next to her, side by side to her, arms behind his back. Stiff as ever. He wore a sour face. She wanted to push him a bit more into a sour mood.

"You are late."

His nose flared for a moment. He gritted out at her.

"I am never late. The First Order waits for me. I was occupied."

"Your first meeting entails the supply exchange with—"

"I don't want you to start to assume things, Officer Del."

She quirked her eyebrow at him in confusion. He stepped closer to her, whispering to her so she could only hear.

"Just because they fantasize you into their mythical legend, do not think that means much to me. Am I clear?"

Saeva stared at him, with some defiance. He was threatened by her, this newly found infamy from the fleet was in her favor. She didn't want to push him much more, especially being far from the children.

"Understood."

"I am not foolish to think I should simmer this adoration from the troops. I will being needing you more present as ever. In a new title."

"That being?"

"Well, the Supreme Leader must present the title. But he isn't here now, is he?"

Saeva bite her lip. She never thought she'd prefer Ren at this time.

"Well, We will have to wait for the Supreme Leader."

Hux smiled at her. He angled himself next to her so if the staff was watching, they wouldn't be able to see his hand. He gripped her left hip with his gloved hand and whispered in her left ear.

"Don't assume I haven't thought of our evening, last night was especially thrilling for me."

Saeva stood still and tried not to react. Her abdomen tingling, her heart starting to race. She looked up at his smug face,

Re-noticing his bruise in his cheek.

"You should put some Ice on that."

Hux gritted his teeth and turned away from her.

"Now, now, We mustin' be late for our meeting."

—-

Saeva followed behind him, and the rest of the day, with caution. She sat opposite him in each meeting, passing information through her pad to his if needed, never looking at him, even when he was speaking. Burying her head in the data pad helped her look productive, rather than defiant.

She wanted to steer clear of any uanessacry exchange. She took notes and stayed silent, taking in the updates from each Colonel and General from each meeting. The mass influx of support and recruitment required two new training bases to be built, and going through design plans was their current meeting before a nourishment break. Saeva eyeing the time to run back to her quarters to spend it with the children briefly.

This was the fifth meeting and Saeva couldn't find herself focused well, until a General mentioned Enarc as a potential site. In mid-typing, Saeva paused and looked up at the General speaking.

"The planet has a well mix of extreme hot weather, small population, and not far from Naboo. Plenty of land. So if ever needing a deployment base, We can establish in Naboo with a joint with Enarc."

Enarc was where she was raised, possibly born. Her cousins were from there, their birthplace.

Saeva paused, looking at the data promoting her home planet. The designs were massive and took over the majority of the planet surface. The main city of Enarc no longer registering on this design.

Saeva felt no attachment to the planet, but her heart wondered to some of the familiar neighbors. Not bad people, harmless, but not anything special to her.

General Hux spoke.

"How long would this construction take, General Furo?"

"Less than six months, if the population doesn't give us too much trouble. They've always leaned more to the First Order. I see the population folding easily to our terms."

Saeva scoffed out loud at the man's ignorance suddenly. The room stilled. All 30 or so military leaders stared at her. The large black round table, with the design plans displayed above them.

Hux had a look of curiosity, the General speaking seemed concerned, not angered. He politely spoke to her.

"My lady, please tell me your concerns."

Saeva took a deep breath and spoke to the room as calmly as possible.

"I apologize for interruption, General Furo. These design plans are cost-effective, well placed for the planet environment, and strategically placed well."

He seemed relieved by the compliment, but Saeva pushed forward.

"This planet has no obligations to either the Order or Resistance. It is purely profit based, the highest form of streamed illegal gambling occurs here."

Saeva displayed a current image of the city center on the table display. She pointed out major structures with antennas.

"These help pirate at least 75% of the galaxy's illegal gambling rings. The money and jobs offered to the planet itself is more than it receives in 5 years of productivity, but the First Order is in line to anger every gang lord or underground leader who profits from gambling."

General Furo paused, realizing how angering the underground criminal base would increase difficulties for the First Order. Especially when majority of criminals feed information and weapons to the First Order.

"I apologize, I did not forsee this."

General Hux snorted and waved his hand at the General.

"Just redraft a new plan by tomorrow, if you need any extra aid, Officer Del can send you information. It was her home planet."

The General became pale. He turned to Saeva.

"Ma'am, I meant no intent to insult your home planet. If I knew the history-"

General Hux looked irate by the General's babbling at her.

"General Furo, that is enough."

Saeva smiled and hushed Hux with her hand, turning her attention to General Furo. Hux becoming more irate in the face.

"I have no attachment to that planet, there is nothing of significant nature to my bloodline there. Stick to your design, General. I already sent you some suggestions on tweaking it to fit the greater outlook. This has been the best design presented for a new base today."

Saeva almost felt regal and calm, her heart singing as she made General Furo look less anxious. She glanced around to see the room less tense. General Furo bowed his head slightly to her and gave a grateful look, before sitting.

A different General, General Ika, stood up and began to present about proposing a refurbished base on Endor. Saeva burying her face back into her data-pad as He spoke vigorously and mapped out the benefits vs costs. Saeva felt a strange feeling of being watched and glanced up. She noticed the change in the tone of the room.

The General kept glancing at Savea as he spoke, almost looking for her approval. It made Saeva a bit nervous, and she started to notice the room watching her in quick glances. They wanted to know what she thought she suddenly realized.

General Ika finished his presentation and Saeva looked across at General Hux, who was sitting back against his chair, his hand over his mouth. He was glaring at her with his eyes.

General Ika waited awkwardly for someone to speak. Saeva dared not to say a word. Hux finally clearing his throat.

"General Ika, you may qualify the budget to go forth. My concern is the local population that has troubled other Empires in the past. Any issues with the locals, contact the med-lab, they have retained a virus that could wipe out certain species within days. Chemical warfare would work best with that population."

General Ika nodded and bowed his head towards Hux. As he sat, he glanced at Saeva ,who tried not to express her disgust with the suggestion of chemical warfare against Ewoks.

"I need to call a recess for the time being. Tomorrow, We will finalize budgets and designs. I expect no stone unturned. Do I make myself clear."

The group answered in unison.

"Yes, Sir."

They stood and saluted the General, some adding a salute to her. Unnerving her. The more attention on her, meant more unwanted attention from Hux.

As the room emptied, Saeva collected her items and b-lined for the exit, but General Furo stepping her in way.

"I wanted to apologize again, Ma'am."

Saeva smiled softly.

"I don't have fond memories of the place General. Giving the planet decent work and safety is a step in the right direction."

Saeva wished the man would move on so she could escape to her quarters.

The General took her hand suddenly, and raised it to his lips. It made her blush profusely. He was an older, greying man.

"Your grandfather would be proud."

And with that he stepped out of the room, leaving Saeva a bit stunned. She wasn't sure if she felt pride with that compliment.

She glanced up to see the room half empty, Hux heading straight her way. She tried to exit before he reached her, but General Ika stopped her. He was a bit older than Hux, but surely didn't remember the Empire.

"Excuse me , Ma'am, is it possible of any suggestions for my design."

Saeva clutched her data pad to her, watching Hux close in behind General Ika.

"I would ask tomorrow to General Hux, sir. It is well constructed in these stages."

She said it quickly to him, making General Ika looking very relieved and nodding to her.

He moved on and to Saeva's disappointment, General Hux had reached her. He motioned for her to step aside from the door as the others left the room. He spoke so others could hear.

"Officer Del, I would like to request that We adjorn to my office, I have some items to go over. Our meals can be sent there."

Saeva opened her mouth to retort, but shut it quickly. The look on Hux's face told her that he wasn't taking no for an answer. Her silence giving him the answer he wanted

Saeva followed him, her disappointment enveloping her. She was happy that she didn't promise the children that she be back for her meal break.

They headed back towards the bridge, but into a separate room across the hall from the Bridge entrance. Several Officers were awaiting the General at the Bridge entrance, updating him on travel times.

He waved them off, acknowledging the news.

"I will be in my office, send two meals in there, and do not disturb me."

He turned back to the entrance of his office, placing his hand on a scanner and punching in a quick code. Saeva stood apart from him.

When the doors swished open, she entered his Office for the first time.

It had a large, black steel desk and black leather chair with a throne like look. There was a table off to the side with liquor and a book case with a series of military holopads. Behind the desk were multiple screens on the wall, showing security footage of the Finalizer. Saeva noticed her quarters were displayed on the bottom left screens, and she could spy the children working with the education droid. She balled her fists, not that she was shocked, but his obvious need for control.

She tossed her data-pad in disgust on Hux's desk as he went around the table to sit in his chair. He pressed a button on his desk and a cushioned seat plopped up from the floor.

"Sit."

Saeva sat slowly, looking at all the screens.

"I don't see the Supreme Leader's quarters on those videos. I wonder if he would be pleased with this invasion of privacy.."

Hux typed in his datapad, without looking at her, responded.

"The Supreme Leader is well aware of the degrees of security I enforce. He accepts this."

Saeva felt a creep up her back. Hux kept speaking, still not looking at her, his tone nonchalant.

"I assure you, nothing records when a person is indecent."

Saeva crossed her arms in doubt and waited for him to speak. A few minutes passed and he continued to work on his data-pad.

The meals were delivered by a droid and Saeva started to become annoyed by the silence. Hux ignored the meal and kept typing his work. Saeva, who's stomach was growling, grabbed her plate.

The meal was a steak of some sort of beef, vegetable and a soft starch. She cut into the food and was startled by how good it tasted. She finished her meal and turned to leave the office.

"I did not dismiss you."

Saeva paused at the door and shifted her head backwards in frustration.

"I don't understand why you asked me here in the first place."

Hux stood and came around the table slowly, tracing his hand on the desk.

"I did not ask, I commanded you to. It was an order."

"Which I have followed, I've finished my meal, let me return to my work."

"I am your work, what I need and see is your work. That is here."

Saeva balled her fists again and turned towards him.

"I was never needed here before."

"That was before, things have become more complicated."

The attention she was getting was unnerving Hux. She realized he was afraid of her influence of the Order.

"You are scared of them following me, instead of you."

Hux now had his fists balled and stepped into Saeva, who stepped back into the door. The door would not open, so Hux closed in on her.

"They will fantasize you. The First Order savior, the legacy of the Empire, leading the charge."

He gripped her chin, pulling her mouth closer to hers. The tingling beginning again.

"But I get to live the fantasy."

He kissed her, hard and rough, pushing up against the door. He slipped his hand to the front of her pants, doing a similar movement from the night before. Her body vibrating to it. He kissed her again and then surprised her.

Hux let her go and stepped away. He went back to his desk, sitting behind it, his hands typing away at the data-pad. His attention back to work.

Saeva stood panting, unsure of how to respond to him. Her body craving the touch he had given her. The disgust with herself rising. He was using sex against her. He had control of that too.

She paused as the meal droid collected the trays and disappeared into the vent system. She tried to calm her the throbbing in her body. Her mind was screaming at her.

She rounded the desk, and stood in front of Hux as he sat in his chair. He barely noticed her as he typed. A plan forming in her mind.

When he finally looked up with her, a face of annoyance lingered. Saeva began to undo her uniform, unbuttoning her shirt. He nearly jumped out of his seat to help her, but she pushed him down into his chair.

He looked annoyed, but intrigued.

When she finally was undressed to her undergarments, Saeva straddled him in his chair, and kissed him deeply. Slowly.

She was in control this time. Any time he would try to take control of the pace of the kiss or removing her undergarments, she'd pull away.

She started to massage his upper body slowly. Hux groaning into their kiss, his eyes unreadable. She doubted anyone had touched him like this before.

She loosened and removed his shirt. Her hands exploring his chest and the scars on it. Her right hand traced a large scar that crossed his entire trunk. He kept his eyes closed at the sensation, burying the side of his face into her left hand. Her curiosity to the scars growing. She began to slowly shift her hips against his, feeling the vibration again. He groaned into the motion.

"Kriff-you little minx."

He tried to speed things up, but Saeva slowed him down again. Kissing him slower than before. He was growing frustrated.

"You are teasing me."

Saeva pulled back and looked at him with soft eyes. The pain, anger, and hurt always was lingering behind his eyes, even now in a moment of sensual nature.

"Relax, General. The First Order goes no where without you."

She unbuttoned his pants, the zipper noise seemingly exciting him, and he gripped at her waist. She touched him for the first time gently, taking her time to rub him slowly. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. She whispered to him.

"Have you ever taken anyone in your office before?"

He looked at her with hooded eyes as she continued to touch him.

"No one like you."

She kissed him again, and slipped her underwear aside. He helped her align herself carefully and slowly pushed down onto his lap.

"Let me take you, General."

This was less painful than the night before and the sensations hit Saeva strongly. She gasped out as he filled her. Moving up and down on him slowly created a huge sensation build up in her lower regions. Her heart beating fast.

Saeva gripped his shoulders to help leverage her as she moved up and down slowly. Her breath hitching as a particular spot was rubbed.

She finally opened her eyes to see him staring up at her, his face in shock at the whole scenario. The build up was starting to grow for her, but she kept the slow pace. Hux was no longer fighting for control for the pacing, which made it easier for Saeva to focus on her pleasure. She sped up a little and felt herself becoming very hot. They both were sweating.

She felt herself at the edge and gripped his arms as she moaned softly, her body shaking as her ecstasy was reached.

Hux gripped her waist and shifted her down one more time leading him to whisper outloud.

"Oh my god."

He stilled underneath her, sweating and panting, eyes closed.

Saeva took in her body's ripples of pleasure. She stood slowly and started to dress. Hux still not moving, but watching her. His tone was kind, almost begging.

"I want to see you again tonight."

Saeva paused, her tone soft as well. Like she didn't want to hurt him. This was what she needed, leverage.

"I would like to spend the night with the children. I think I will be very tired tonight."

Hux stood, fixing his pants and belt. He was trying to find control again.

"Our deal."

Saeva turned and traced her hands on his chest. She snuggled into him, her bare skin touching his.

"We can do this tomorrow, anywhere you want. I just need to rest, I am so sore."

She stoked his ego a bit with that line, but she prayed he was following her direction.

Hux softened under her touch and looked unsure of himself. He kissed her hard. He wanted to possess her so badly. She realized she needed to possess him in a different way.

This was not love, it was control that was sprinkled with lust. She needed to control him.

Hux responded softly and lustful.

"Rest tonight, but do not get use to it."

Saeva nodded and finished getting dressed. Her body in a delicious ache. She turned back to see him smoothing his uniform.

"May I leave? Colonel Mitaka will be expecting us on the Bridge."

"Yes, very good. I'll be there in a moment."

She turned to go when Saeva felt him grab her wrist. He pulled her towards him and roughly kissed her.

"You are mine."

Saeva said nothing, but turned away thinking she was going to perform the opposite.


	23. Chapter 23

The next two weeks were a blur of routine and mundane work for Saeva. The Finalizer had settled at Mustafar, in the Outer Rim of the Atravis sector. Floating above the planet, overseeing the surrounding areas.

With that came the mobilization of the First Order starting there, with massive amounts of construction of space stations, weapons, and small fleets converging in one spot. The General's schedule increased in demand by the growing First Order, so the demand of her was greater. It became mundane in the sense that she was obligated to something she wasn't sure she believed in. Nor knew all the full details to determine if she was a part of a planet's or people's destruction or simple construction of a ship.

The principle of order and discipline appealed to her, but at what cost? The demands of those outside the First Order seemed steep, as they were for those within.

Hux was particularly in highest demand, and currently on leave off the Finalizer for several days currently. A personal appearance for a treaty from the First Order.

He felt it to not be prudent to bring Saeva on his trip to Canto Bight, especially with her growing infamy. He wouldn't admit it to her or anyone, but he wanted to be the image for the First Order. She could sense his jealousy of Ren or herself at points when the First Order leadership was discussed. They were a legacy, a nee partnership that mirrored their grandfathers, but he was something else. His story, she didn't quite know.

He tried to express that it was not safe for her in Canto, and that shouldn't she interact with "those" type of people. Not that she cared that she didn't go on the trip. Saeva reminded him that if he works with certain types of people, he is "one of those people". He merely smirked at her and said "that makes two of us." That silenced Saeva for some time that day before he left for his trip.

He did encourage her to make more decisions in his absence for less important issues. A idea expressed in front of General Furo, who was standing in for General Hux during his leave. But Saeva has kept to her tasks at hand so far, not truly having an opportunity to make an impact, nor want to.

General Furo seemed thrilled to have Saeva as his personal assistant for the past several days. Telling old stories of the Empire and bringing a different mentality to the men around him. He was stricter with recruits and recruitment officers, extending training periods. He wanted perfect soldiers, not just numbers in arms. He wanted to weed out any potential spies or defectors. He would make small comments around Saeva, referring to context that made him only laugh. She would smile at him, but be perplexed by his sayings such as: "It seems the First Order knows how to teach its troopers to aim."

As odd as the General was, He was kind to her, even encouraged her to take time away from the work. A gesture Saeva adamantly accepted.

When Hux left the Finalizer, the past severals days became the best that Saeva had on the Finalizer.

With her time off, The children and herself could explore parts of the massive ship, and get some real exercise for the little ones. The thought of Jace chasing after a garbage droid in the docking station still made Saeva smirk to herself.

It also allowed Saeva to observe the docking station and its protocols. Her mind formulating an escaping. Watching the waste collection ships dock and leave the Finalizer.

As the children would play in the wide open space of the docking station, Saeva would count the guards, the change of shift, and even was able to memorize the timing of the shield release.

The children were unaware of her planning, but were thrilled to see the stormtroopers around them. Some even engaged in a ball game with the children one afternoon, a concept not possible if the troopers didn't know who she was or if General Hux was still aboard.

She knew the risk was lower for trying to escape while Hux was gone, but her plan was not quite complete. She needed a destination, food, and somehow collect credits or currency of some kind to securely get as far as they could from the First Order.

Every step must be determined and pre-planned perfectly.

The First Order was almost perfect, as was Hux in his work.

She wouldn't risk the children's lives on a whimsy plan.

His absence allowed her to focus on her escape, and not on how to manage their complicated dynamic.

Saeva still had to use the communicator daily to speak with Hux for any updates or schedule changes, but it was for a limited amount of time. He was preoccupied with his trip, and she didn't have much to report. General Furo even volunteered to do the mid-day report to allow her to be with the children earlier in the day. She was flattered by the older man's kindness, and she felt it genuinely came from an old respect for her grandfather.

It gave Saeva time to wrestle with her emotions in regards to her changing relationship with Hux.

Their relationship felt calmed, the tension between them subdued, ever since their moment in his office. A moment that had not been repeated nor discussed since, due to the busy schedule of the First Order. So Saeva was uncertain if it were because of the work or things had shifted between them.

Just two weeks of looks, glances, and small touches from Hux was all she had to decipher.

She still had to spend nights in his quarters, but the majority of the time she fell asleep alone and awoke alone. Unsure if he had ever returned to his quarters. His place so immaculate, she couldn't tell.

One evening she had awoken to him asleep in his lounge area, sitting up, in his uniform, and with a drink in his hand. His head tilted back and breathing deep. She thought to leave him as such, but to be awoken by shattered glass and swearing was not a fantastic alarm. She had removed the drink and tilted him downwards on the couch.

She left him there, knowing he's would have a ache in his back no matter what. That semi-satisfied her. A small nagging pain all day that she'd be aware of.

The next morning he was already gone from his quarters. Saeva catching him the next day trying to massage a kink out of his neck. His pain making her so satisfied.

Saeva knew it was different for him now, his anger and hate was now always directed elsewhere in moments of stress. Never at her anymore. His temperament patient, even calm at points if she was around. Like he was trying to show her something, but Saeva was being very complicit with the First Order and more importantly with him.

She was unsure if he was aware of the difference or didn't care. He was "satisfied" with her performance for the past two weeks.

She'd catch him watching her interact with other Officers or troopers, but act as if he hadn't been. If anyone lingered too long, he'd some how find a way to interject or place himself in the conversation. Sometimes cooly, but mostly aggressively.

He had only caught her once alone, in a hallway of the Finalizer after a inspection of a new flight module.

A day or two just before his departure to Canto.

He had cornered her in a tiny, dark corner and hovered over her. She expected him to kiss her, but he simply spoke to her.

"Are you sleeping well?"

"Yes, General."

"Good."

He held her tightly by the arms, pressing her into the corner, just watching her.

"Can I help you with anything else, General?"

Saeva said it as she grew uncomfortable in her position, arms becoming sore.

Hux's eyes hooded over by the question. He began to speak but his com link chimed for what seemed to be the 80th call of the day.

He paused, contemplating what to do, and pulled away. Answering the call.

Saeva let out a breath as soon as he was far enough away from her.

She could manage a aggressive Hux, volley against him, but a uncertain one. A compassionate one? She couldn't tell if he was suspicious of her, putting on an act, or just focused elsewhere.

It didn't help that Kylo had not returned to the Finalizer, but to the Supremacy. He was targeting smaller regions of the galaxy with the Knights of Ren.

Saeva had only spoken briefly to him a few times in the past two weeks.

He seemed distant in thought, giving her updates on areas of success. His eyes always seemingly trained elsewhere. Saeva felt a bit jaded by his reception to her, especially when she expressed finding a place here alongside him. As much as a lie that may have been, she oddly felt unimportant. She would recite perfectly back to him what Hux would tell her to say.

Hux would hound her before her conversations with Ren.

"Don't make the Supreme Leader feel he needs to return, he is doing his best work in years with the Knights of Ren."

She would recite perfectly every time, almost wishing she could express more, but had a feeling Hux recorded their conversations.

The buzzing of her comm link shook Saeva into her present thoughts.

She was currently lounging on some cargo boxes in the docking bay, almost against the force field where ships passed through. Tucked away from sight. Watching outside space. Her mind reviewing what had transpired and trying to decipher anything useful from it.

The children were currently at a propaganda film that General Furo had brought onboard for the troops. He stated it was family film, and suggested the children watch it. Saeva allowed them to go with Colonel Mitaka, but couldn't bring herself to watch the film. Especially if her grandfather may have an appearance, which she doubted.

The comm link buzzed again and Saeva set the video link up at a box across from her. Standing at attention as soon as Kylo appeared before her.

"Supreme Leader."

He looked bruised, dirty, and messy. Exhausted in his tone.

"Saeva, I am returning to the Finalizer. I've-We've collected some resistance leaders. The Finalizer will be the safest facility to house them."

Saeva watched his eyes flicker between anger and conflict. Saeva spoke out of turn for the first time in two weeks.

"Is it Rey?"

Ren snapped his eyes to her through the video.

"I have all of them. Dameron, FN-2187, and the Jedi."

Saeva furrowed her face.

"How-"

"Do you question my ability?"

Kylo was suddenly angry, but it didn't seem like with her. He looked weakened in a way.

"I will prepare for your arrival, should I notify—"

"Do not tell Hux. He is in Canto, I would like some peace when I return."

Saeva nodded and felt awkward at the moment of silence, looking at the floor. Ren finally looked a bit more relaxed. The prospect of no Hux showing on his demeanor.

"How have you been, Apprentice? Truly?"

Saeva snapped up to look at him, tears forming behind her eyes for a moment.

"I-I think I need to see you soon, Supreme Leader. I need some guidance."

Saeva really did. She felt safe to look for some emotional guidance from Ren, despite his inability to control his own. Their bond felt more concrete the more she learned of their grandfathers. An understanding of pressure. Legacy.

Ren sat forward in whatever seat he was in.

"I believe I need yours as well. We will be there by the end of the day."

"Yes, Sir."

Saeva jumped from her hidden spot and hurriedly informed General Furo, out of respect. She stressed to him to not inform Hux, stating the Supreme Leader is weary of intercepted communication.

General Furo seemed to thoroughly agree with her, but seem unnerved by the Supreme leader coming to the Finalizer.

"I shall prepare the advanced cells, the force sensitive one for the Jedi."

Savea looked at the General with an odd look.

"I was unaware of such a cell?"

"General Hux built it not long after your arrival to the Finalizer."

Saeva expressed nothing, but was inside screaming. That would have been her fate if she had refused to be complicit with the First Order apparently. And seems to be still an option for Hux if she didn't follow his plan.

—-

Saeva stood anxiously with the rest of the welcome party in the Finalizer's docking station. Awaiting Kylo's ship as it entered made her heart race. 70 or so troopers in formation waited as well.

She had sent the children back to the quarters and hoped they would be able to entertain themselves for the evening with their droid. This prisoner transfer could be dicey.

As the Kylo's ship entered the station, Saeva noted how damaged and worn it had become. Kylo and the Knights of Ren had truly been at war for the past two weeks. It lowered slowly and Saeva almost fidgeted from anticipation. She was unsure if it was to see Ren or to encounter Rey again.

General Furo stood to her left, straight postured as ever. A tight face on. He too seemed anxious by the arrival.

Saeva felt a sensation next to her on her right suddenly, and was shocked to see Hux standing beside her. She nearly gasped out loud. She glanced at Furo, who showcased his awareness of Hux. He must have told him of Ren's arrival. Saeva stewed in her new mistrust in the man.

Hux did not look at her and held a stern look on his face as he watched Kylo's ship lower its ramp. Her cheeks began to turn red and her heart nearly shattered her chest.

6 figures emerged from the ship, some whom Saeva had never seen before. They dressed similar to Kylo, in dark warrior wear, but each had a disfigured mask or shield to their face. Two of them dragged Finn and Poe from the ship, the captives bruised and bleed. They were cuffed and and had mouth guards to keep them from speaking. They were weakly struggling against what Saeva assumed were the Knights of Ren. Two more Knights exited the ship and were limping as well, one holding another up. Saeva could see blood trailing the pair as they exited the docking station, towards the medical bay.

Two other Knights of Ren dragged an unconscious Rey with her body limp and drooping forward. Force sensitive handcuffs and mouth guard as well.

Hux began to cross the station, glancing back at Saeva, and approached the first Knight holding Dameron. Saeva took it as a sign to follow. She crossed behind them, but was nervous to be as close as Hux. She had not planned on seeing the Resistance again.

They were a cruel reminder of what could have been her life, if Dameron had not tried to kill her.

She stood stoically as Hux conversed with the Knight.

"Congratulations, Your master must be pleased. Take these pieces of scum to the prisoner cells. Separate them. Separate sections."

Dameron made a gesture with his finger to Hux that Saeva didn't understand, but Hux seemed quite annoyed by it. He quickly thrust his fist hard into Dameron's stomach, causing the pilot to double over.

"Get him out of my sight."

Dameron made eye contact with her and his eyes were almost remorseful which surprised her. He had remorse when he saw her. Saeva turned her eyes away from him, looking at Finn instead. He seemed to be silently pleading with her as well. Her soul becoming crushed by the sight. She tried to guard her face and step away, keeping her face as straight as possible. Her lower lip quivering a bit.

The Knights began to move the prisoners as Hux pointed at Rey. His voice dangerous as ever.

"Place her in the force resistant cell, We don't need her to destroy another First Order ship. Keep her unconscious with medications and a Knight of Ren at the cell at all times."

The Knights said nothing and simply saluted. They pushed forward and General Furo dismissed the welcome troop.

Saeva looked around for a moment, puzzled. Kylo had not exited the ship.

She went to move with the troopers, but Hux held his hand up to stop her.

"He's here, he is just waiting for the troops to leave."

Saeva glanced at the ship and made her way towards the ramp. She glanced up into the dark ship.

As she started to climb it, a weight suddenly was pressed down on her.

Kylo had nearly toppled her over and she struggled to hold him up. She felt a warm liquid on her left hand as she gripped him.

He was injured, badly. His breathing was steady, but took sharp gasps every once in a while.

The docking station was empty now so he pushed his way down the ramp into the open station. Saeva draped his arm over her shoulders to support him walking.

Saeva took a few steps, but his weight was too heavy. He fell to the floor. She glanced at her hands, covered in blood. Kylo was still conscious, but focusing his energy to stay awake. His face badly bruised and bleeding. She knelt beside him placing pressure on his wound, touching his face.

She glanced up at Hux, who seemed unbothered to the sight. She spoke to him, almost pleading.

"Call the medic."

Hux raised an eye brow at her. A cocky sneer in his face. Saeva glanced at General Furo who looked bothered at the sight of Supreme Leader on the ground.

"Furo, Get a Medic Now!"

The General seemed to snap to attention, pressed on his comm link to summon the medics, and exited the station towards the medical bay to speed up help.

Kylo coughed and a trickle of blood trailed out of his mouth for a moment. Saeva placed a hand to his face. His breathing becoming more heavy.

"Focus on your breathing. The medics are coming."

He looked at her with his dark eyes and Saeva felt vulnerable in this moment. She was showing she cared about something in the First Order, and oddly she cared for him.

He gripped her hand to his face and refocused on breathing.

Saeva could sense Hux sauntering around them with his hands behind his back. Almost looking bored.

What felt like a lifetime, but was only mere moments, the medics arrived. They pushed Saeva away from Kylo and took him off towards the medical bay.

Saeva stood shaking, her heart beating fast.

It was just Hux and herself in the docking station, a pool of blood on the floor.

It was silent for a moment.

"Did you know he was hurt?"

"Of course. I have ears and eyes everywhere."

Saeva closed her eyes and held herself. She ignored the blood that was probably all over her.

"One of the Knights told you."

"I knew my presence would be needed on the ship once again with the Supreme Leader incapacitated. General Furo informed me as well, despite my knowledge of it already. He is loyal to the First Order."

Saeva glared back at Hux.

"Why didn't you have the medics on stand by."

Hux pretended to look sheepishly.

"The Supreme Leader did not want to appear weak in front of his men, why would I stand in front of his wishes?"

Saeva gritted her teeth.

"That is treasonous."

Hux stepped up into Saeva's face. Equally predatory in his look at her.

"You failed to provide me the knowledge of the Supreme Leader's return."

"Knowledge you already knew of."

"That is besides the point, Officer."

"I'm not an Officer. I am not a soldier or a follower. I want no part of this."

Saeva snapped at him. She wanted out. Out of the games and the duplicity. Her control cracking.

Hux seemed a bit unconcerned with her statement. He spoke matter of factly and almost seemed disappointed in her.

"I've already shipped the children to Naboo. They were sent with Colonel Mitaka about an hour ago."

Saeva's mouth dropped open. She froze as her heart stilled. Hux seemed resolved in his statement.

Saeva slapped him hard, leaving a crease of Kylo's blood on his face.

"Now, Saeva, lets not resort to our childish ways of hitting."

She pushed him hard, causing him to step back. He slipped in the pool of blood, grabbing her wrist. She came down hard on top of him.

Lifting her fist, she pummeled him twice in the face. A guttural yell coming from her. He took the children away from her. The one thing keeping her sane through this madness. This prison.

Saeva was cracking and Hux was laughing underneath her. Almost a maniacal laugh.

"I do prefer you on top now."

Saeva screamed out loud again in disgust and switched her body mechanics to grapple his arm. Her training kicking in and she twisted hard. A large snap could be heard echo through the docking bay and Hux yelled out.

Saeva felt hands grab her and she was pulled off of Hux before she could do more damage. Her mind wondering why her force powers were not showing itself. She had not trained in two weeks and she was deeply regretting side-lying her powers in this moment.

Two troopers, who seemed in as much shock as her, held her tight. Hux stood, his hair disheveled, gripping his left arm. His uniform covered in blood, the smear still on his face. He tried to smooth himself over with one hand.

Saeva needed to be held back by the troopers. Her bodying trying to will the force but it felt blocked or suppressed.

"You are vile, disgusting-"

Saeva felt one of the troopers release her briefly, and she suddenly felt a hard smash against her head. She stumbled fo the floor.

Her vision blurred, she felt her own liquid seeping down her right eye. Dizziness consuming her. She felt herself fading as she watched Hux approach her and the troopers. Her face hitting the floor just before hearing a blaster go off. The trooper who struck her was lying dead next to her. The darkness and striking head pain consumed her.

—

Saeva awoke in a bright room and realized immediately it was the medical bay. She glanced down to see herself still in her sullied uniform and groaned. She touched her right temple, feeling a soreness, and traced her hand through her hair. She could feel stitches. Her body felt weak and ached all over for some reason.

She groaned as she pulled herself up. She was in a room, with glass windows. To her right she noticed another patient room. Peering in she could see a flash of that infamous red hair.

Hux was being tended to by a medical droid to his left arm. A small cast being placed at his wrist. She gritted her teeth, wishing she had snapped his arm off.

He hadn't noticed her yet due to the droid obstruction his view. A relief for that.

Saeva glanced left and saw that Kylo was in the room to her left. Moving from the bed, she snuck into his room to get closer to him. Her legs weak and slow.

He was hooked to a monitor and shirtless, his chest moving normally with breathing. Not as much as a struggle before.

Kylo was under sedation of some sort as a small droid was tending to a large gaping wound at his left side. She could see his left lung moving through the wound.

Saeva went to his right side, shakily reaching out to take his hand. Brushing the hair from his face. With him sleeping like this, she felt he looked so vulnerable. She needed to protect him. She gripped his hand tighter, trying to will him awake. She placed her head on his arm and closed her eyes.

"He won't be awake for a few days."

Hux's voice broke the calm that Saeva was finding. Her eyes tore to the door she came from. He stood with his sullied uniform pants on and white undershirt. He flexed his left arm, trying to adjust to the cast, before settling to his standard hands behind the back position.

"Get out."

Saeva spit out at him.

"Now, I know I've upset you. But you've only done this to yourself."

Saeva stared at him with spite.

"How?"

"All you had to do was be honest with me about Ren, and the children would still be here playing family with you."

Saeva focused her attention back on Ren. She mocked Hux with her tone.

"I did what the Supreme Leader asked of me. He told me not to tell you."

"You know who is truly leading this Empire."

"He captured the Resistance Leaders."

Saeva couldn't say their names out loud. Her eyes on Kylo as she spoke.

"And nearly got himself killed."

"You wished he had."

"Of course! Cause then I'd have everything!"

He was bellowing at her now, standing at the foot of Ren's bed. She gripped at Kylo's hand tighter, wishing he squeezed back. Hux saw her do it. His face becoming more angry.

"I know you watched the docking station ships. You tried so hard to make it look innocent. To leave. Plan your escape."

Saeva's shoulders fell in defeat at his revelation.

"I don't want any part in this war. Not the Resistance or the First Order. Why won't anyone let me just leave it behind? Let my past die."

Hux moved closer to her, causing Saeva to stand defensively in-front of Kylo. Her body faltering a bit.

"Because as much as you say you want out, you protect him. You have not given up Jace or Malle for your freedom. You are very much concerned with how this all plays out. You've played with the toys. You've drawn in the players. You secretly want this power."

Saeva balled her fists, which he noted, keeping his distance. He spoke softly to her now.

"You wouldn't have been so intimate with me if you truly did not want power."

Saeva tightened up more. She lashed out.

"What do you want from me? Why not be rid of someone who stands in your way of total power. The loyalties to our grandfathers."

Saeva motioned to Kylo and herself.

"Those loyalties Predate your birth. Why would anyone follow a bastard?"

Hux's eyes glazed over for a moment. A dangerous look overcame his face. He seemed to be reliving some moments that Saeva dared to never want to know.

He seemed to gather himself and find his control again. His smugness returning.

He invaded her space, placing his hand on her cheek with his good hand. He pulled her closer to him. Saeva's tired body not strong enough to fight him well.

"You are mine. I want to possess everything that he was given. I want you to bear the future of the First Order. Your bloondline. My heir. Create the most powerful being."

Saeva gripped his hand and pulled it from her face.

"No. Never."

"For all we know, you could already have the heir within you now."

Saeva scoffed at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I was placed with a chip back on Enarc. The minute I could bear children, my uncle made sure I wouldn't."

Hux looked at her smug again. Like she knew nothing. Saeva snarled at him.

"What did you do?"

"When you first arrived, after your near death with Dameron. The time you spent in the medical bay, I made sure that the droid removed any medical pieces from other systems."

Saeva's stomach dropped, she felt like vomiting.

"Why did you think I killed that trooper, the one who struck you? He potentially endangered the mother of my child."

Saeva covered her mouth, willingly herself not to cry.

Hux looked as if he was being compassionate or even romantic with her. Not caring about the horror on Saeva's face.

"We won't know for a few weeks if the times we have been together has created a potential heir."

Saeva dropped her hand.

"You are insane if you ever think I will touch you again."

Hux seemed unsurprised by her reaction and removed his comm link. He buzzed on it. Saeva hearing Mitaka on the other line.

"General Hux, Sir."

"Mitaka, We may have to execute one of the orders We discussed."

There was a pause on the end of the line.

"Which one Sir?"

"Order 6. The girl. We need her terminated."

"The Little girl?"

Saeva's eyes went big, her heart thrumming. Mitaka seemed very uncomfortable and hesitant.

Hux pushed forward.

"Yes, I can redirect this order to Officer Flek, who is with you. I know he is looking for a promotion."

Saeva threw her hands out at him, gripping his shirt.

"Don't. Please, Don't. She's 6. She has no part in this."

Hux seemingly satisfied with her begging, pressed his comm link.

"Disregard that order Colonel. I think it won't be needed."

"Very Good, Sir."

The Colonel sounded relieved on the other line. Saeva breathing out at the command.

"You already understand, and look you touched me already."

Saeva pulled her hands off his chest as if she were burned. She stared down at Kylo, a tear streaming down her face.

She felt Hux brush it away and place his finger under her chin, pulling her face towards him.

"Ren lives, the children will live if you cooperate. I have too much planned."

Hux looked down at Ren.

"I want the Order to turn on Ren. He will be a traitor. You want him so badly to be your savior, but he only has eyes for that sand trash. He is a fool to bypass you."

Saeva saw lust flood Hux's eyes as he returned to look at her. She pulled his hand off her face and moved towards the door. She muttered behind her, defeated.

"Not here."


	24. Chapter 24

Saeva hummed against the giant glass window in the her quarters. Curled up between the window and her bed, enjoying the cool touch of the glass. The stillness of the ship very apparent to her. The vast depth of space felt as a strong comparison to the emptiness she felt for the past couple of days.

Her mind was trying to calculate how long she had been locked in her quarters. Since her encounter with Hux in the medical bay, she was whisked back to her quarters, given an unwanted kiss on the cheek, and has stewed in anger for over a week in her quarters. The anger now simmering at the surface.

Glancing around the place, she smiled for the first time. Happy to see her handiwork. The place was a disaster.

Broken furniture, glass, torn uniforms, 6 cleaning droids and 4 medical droids laid in pieces all around. The bed had a single pillow, sheet, and blanket. Anything extra she had torn apart in a fit of rage.

She kept herself clean, despite an urge to totally lose her sense of self, but when day 3 of no showering drove her into a worse mental direction. She promptly returned to bathing habits.

Gathering herself up, she crossed to her kitchen to make tea. Stepping carefully around the room, especially with her bare feet, it was hard to manage to get through the area. She had even caught her black training outfit on sharp edges of broken material. Her outfit was becoming worn out in areas. Sink washing an outfit for over a week can cause quite a bit of wear and tear.

Saeva tapped her foot and hummed as she watched the hot tea steam and seep. Somehow she had't chucked this across the room. Maybe it would be an item for later destruction. She sighed to herself.

Everything felt disconnected, in more ways than one.

The first being the children, obviously, but almost as concerning was her connection to the Force. As novice as she was with the Force, a clear absence was noted.

Saeva did determine that since Ren's arrival back to the Finalizer that he not once tried to see her, nor could she sense him in the force. In fact, whenever Saeva tried to mediate and connect to the force, all she could sense was a dull hum. The hum she's been imitating all day.

There was something wrong, but she didn't know what.

The first time in over a week, she heard her quarter's doors open. Saeva sipped at her tea and turned to find Hux standing at the entrance. His face mildly confused and annoyed by the mess.

"Well, the short time you trained with Ren taught you how to properly destroy First Order property."

Saeva sipped at her tea, her face expressionless.

Hux attempted to cross to her, but nearly slipped on a destroyed medical droid. He growled a bit.

"The Med Bay was curious to where their units had disappeared to."

Saeva placed her cup down and crossed her arms. Still silent.

Her silence seemed to unnerve Hux.

"I started to become concerned—"

"Before or after you locked me in a tower."

Hux paused and nonchalantly continued to speak.

"After you destroyed the cameras, and your medical records were not updated. I was not present on the ship to personally see you."

Saeva ignored his statement, pushing to what she needed.

"Where is Kylo?"

"He's been here, on the Finalizer. With hid new apprentice."

Saeva's face shifted to hurt before she could hide it. He was here the whole time while she was locked away.

"What do you mean?"

"The sand rat knew what was good for her, negotiated a deal. She stayed, her friends were not executed, but sent to Kessel to work as slaves in some sort of mine. The Resistance has essential surrendered. "

Saeva held her breath for a moment. Questions swarmed her mind. The War was over? Did Kylo know she was locked in here? Did he care? Was the force absorbed around them together that she could no longer access it. Was that how it worked?

"Of course, We are squashing little groups of rebels. But nothing in comparison to before."

Hux seemed to see her shifting emotions, almost enjoying how Kylo had hurt her.

"He's busy making sure he has his new toy is ready to rule. The First Order is just beginning its next phase."

"I need to speak with him."

"In due time, but I first need you to allow the medical droid to exam you. Take some blood levels."

Saeva shook her head.

"Not until I speak with Ren."

Hux seemed uncomfortable with the thought.

"Like I said, he is occupied with the Scavenger."

"I'm not pregnant."

Saeva said it clearer and sternly.

Hux raised an eyebrow, untrusting at first.

"How do you—"

"Trust me, I know."

Saeva held his gaze unwavering. She knew about two days ago.

She finished her tea and leaned against the broken kitchen table. Hux moved and planted himself on the other side.

He seemed to look disappointed, but he quickly re-wore his smug face.

"Well, when first you don't succeed—"

"Let me see Ren."

Saeva said it coldly. Ignoring Hux's comment.

Hux seemed to glower a bit, his face becoming red. Jealousy tinted his tone.

"Your attachment to him will be your downfall."

"And your ego will be yours."

Hux could read that Saeva was not flinching on the demand.

"After you allow the droids to clean this filth, exam you, and then I will consider it."

Saeva crossed her arms and placed her cup in the sink.

"Fine, I want new clothing. Not uniforms."

Hux's nose flared for a moment, but he seemed to concede.

"That can be arranged. I will be back in two hours to determine if these requests can be honored."

Saeva sat down in her one non-broken chair and tapped her fingers on the table that was broken in half next to it. She looked away from him and went back to her humming.

Hux whipped out of the quarters and less than 10 minutes later a medical droid and clean up droid entered.

At first they moved cautiously around her, but soon realized she was not a threat to them any longer. The clean up droid ended up requesting additional droids to patch up the quarters and bringing in new furniture. A new couch, that seemed to be larger and for comfort, and even a chair that rocked back and forth when you sat in it. It was a curious object that Saeva had never seen before.

The medical droid checked her vitals, her blood, and even brushed her hair briefly.

Saeva had noticed in her broken mirror earlier that her hair had become stark white, shifting away from the sunshine blonde she had since birth. Patches of blonde peaked at moments, but her hair looked like the surface of Hoth.

She asked the droid about her condition.

"What could cause my hair to do this?"

"Genetics...or stress. Or a combination, maybe this color was to happen eventually, but a stressful life event forced it to appear earlier."

Saeva nodded, her hair had started changed since before Lianna. She quickly had the droid braid it back.

"What do my blood labs say?"

"Stable, healthy, slightly low iron. But nothing concerning."

Saeva nodded, unsure how she felt about her health.

"You are not with child."

"I knew that."

"But prime fertilization should be within the next few days or so."

Saeva grabbed the droid harshly.

"Keep that to yourself. Omit it from my records."

"I can't—its already been sent to the General."

Saeva tossed the droid away, scowling.

The clean up droids paused to see the medical droid speed away. Saeva barked at them.

"Keep working."

She sunk herself into her new couch, bitterly watching the droids fix her quarters up.

A new droid arrived with several packages, each package filled with new outfits. Saeva worked through them, tossing anything resembling a uniform. The clean up droid scurrying behind her as she tossed the unwanted clothes.

She finally settled on three new outfits. Plain black fitted pants, several long sleeved silk-like button up shirts of various colors, a black vest for warmth and black boots.

She changed into the deep purple shirt and pants, her hair pulled back into a braid. She almost looked like a young Leia Organa. Her heart sang a bit at the thought. She had seen photos in the First Order archives and now she was showcasing it with her own twist.

Saeva surveyed her quarters with a bit of distain. She had gotten use to her mess. It was her little bit of control.

Her mind began to set on how she needed to see Ren, but more importantly, how she was going to escape.

Hux strolled in as the thought entered her mind. He seemed relieved to see a clean quarters, but a bit surprised to see her standing near the entrance waiting for him.

He looked over her outfit.

"It isn't regulation, but it suits you."

She realized he didn't know who she was mirroring. Then again fashion was probably the least interesting thing to Hux.

Ren will be able to see it.

"I want to—"

"See Ren, yes. Trust me, your point has been made. I need you to take Iron pills, per MD's orders. Your levels were low."

Saeva nodded.

She noticed Hux's uniform was disheveled at the collar. She took this opportunity and a big inner breath. She moved closer to him and went to place her hands at his collar, causing him to twitch away from her. She spoke cooly to him

"Your collar is bent the wrong way."

He stilled and placed his hands behind his back, allowing her to adjust his collar. She looked up at him as she did so. He stared back down at her.

Once it was done she stepped back. She spoke again, softly.

"I would like to leave this place."

Hux seemed pleased by her change of demeanor, but was suspicious in his look to her.

"I am going back to the bridge, I trust you won't make a scene."

Saeva glanced at his wrist she had broken, noticing a smaller splint.

"I won't, if you don't provoke me, General."

Hux held up his hand to lead her towards the bridge. They walked side by side, Hux hovering close to her. His hands behind his back. It was a slow, leisure pace.

Saeva didn't mind, the change of scenery was refreshing. She broke the silence.

"Where did you go?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"When you left the Finalizer, this past week."

He spoke firmly and as casual as Hux could.

"Endor. I was curious how our biological warfare worked on the savages there."

Saeva glanced at him, hopefully that they had failed. He continued unaware of her contempt.

"Successful, cost-effective, and now most investors in the First Order received a Ewok fur as a thank you."

Saeva flinched, stopped,and stared at him.

"You witnessed the extinction of a population, a species."

Hux stared back at her unflinching.

"I ordered it too."

Saeva scowled at him and went back to walking briskly away from him. She could feel him rush to catch up to her. He gritted his teeth at her.

"Just like you formulated the attack on Lianna, don't act so innocent." Saeva bit her lip at his point of how hypocritical she was being. They walked on in silence.

They finally reached the Bridge, and Saeva was surprised to see enthusiastic faces. The bridge was bubbling with communication and corresponding rapidly with ships and leaders all around. It looked like the staff had doubled since her absence. Her eyes scanned the room and saw a burning fire of hope.

The First Order was thriving. And it partial felt like it was her fault.

Saeva crossed to the edge of the Bridge, and looked out into space. Thankfully, she was alone. Hux was immediately pulled into business by Officers in the communications bunker.

Saeva caught a few stares and salutes from bridge workers who had taken a moment to look up, but the focus was clear. Progress.

Saeva eyed the planet Mustafar out the bridge window. She noticed a new massive circular steel gate just outside the planet's atmosphere. It seemed to be drawing power inward and returning it to the planet. A purplish hue surrounding the steel gate and the planet.

She quirked her head trying to register the purpose. Hux had been discussing a weapon since she first encountered him. This must be the finished product.

"Magnificent. Isn't it?"

Saeva looked to her left to find a woman about her height, blonde hair in a tight bun, and black Officer's uniform. She had a strange look on her face as she stared at the planet and the mysterious contraption.

Saeva hesitantly answered.

"Yes, is it full functional?"

"Not to the extent the General would prefer, but its already started to affect several surrounding cities in nearby planets."

Saeva paused, trying not to sound like she wasn't digging for information.

"How would you define affective?"

The woman kind of paused and seemed to want to impress Saeva.

"Totally removal of the Force of course. Subjects with force sensitivity have been placed in surrounding distances and We've been able to measure their abilities. Or lack there of."

Saeva's eyes glazed over for a moment.

Of course this was Hux's master plan. Level the playing field for him to flourish. She wondered if Ren knew.

She turned around to find Hux watching her from across the room. He was surrounded by Officers, discussing who knows what. But he knew that she knew now. She gave him a look of contempt. He couldn't escape the group who was attempting to hold his attention.

Saeva's ability was blocked. Her powers diminished by this monstrous gate. She turned back to the unaware Officer.

"Is it permanent?"

"Not yet, but the General says We will get there. Bring true balance to the Universe."

"How does the Supreme Leader feel about this?"

The Officer looked a bit confused by the question, almost expecting Saeva to know.

"He's comfortable with it. He and a select few will be chosen to not lose their abilities."

Saeva nodded. There it was, his role in this, Ren's selfishness shinning through.

The Officer looked thrilled by the prospect of this machine. Saeva felt dread.

"Saeva, this is Officer Melnet. Your replacement during your medical leave."

Hux had finally appeared, he seemed cautious speaking with her. Probably wanting to avoid another scene. Or provoke her.

The Officer seemed delighted to be introduced by the General. She beamed at Saeva, who stared back with with indifference.

"I am keeping her on as my new assistant from now on. Allow you to help focus on your counsel to myself and the Supreme Leader."

Saeva gave Hux a confused look.

"The Supreme Leader granted you the title of First Advisor to us both. Your health did not allow you to attend the decision."

Saeva stared at him with an incredulous look. His lying face made her want to spit. She spoke sarcastically.

"How disappointing, I missed my own party."

Hux seemed to tighten up by her tone, and shifted his gaze to Officer Melnet. She was watching Saeva with a confused look. Hux coughed for her attention, she swiftly looked up at him.

"Officer, I no longer need your assistance for the evening. Send me a message to my data-pad if anything emergent should arise."

The Officer nodded and spoke softly, almost seductively to Hux.

"Of course, Sir. If you need anything from me, at any time. You know you can message me as well."

She lingered for a moment staring at him, he was blissfully unaware of the Officer's attention. He waved her off, his gaze on Saeva. She caught the flirtatious drift from the assistant. He did not.

"Very good. Carrying on."

The Officer exited with a disappointed look by his lack luster dismissal. Saeva suspected that the Officer had no idea of the relations between Hux and herself. She wouldn't have been so forth coming with information. Now that the two were semi-alone, Saeva turned her tone on Hux.

"You have a perfect disciple of the First Order right there, willing to reproduce perfect soldiers of your bidding."

Hux scoffed.

"Jealous?"

Saeva laughed out loud.

"Hardly, I am just trying to grapple with why you would want to have anything to do with me, when that machine right there removes anything special about me?"

She crossed her arms as she stared at gate. Maybe this was her way out.

"I will ensure that it does not take a severe affect on you."

"It already has."

"Just for now, you are quite close to it. I plan to shield you from the permeant blow."

Saeva closed her eyes.

"Ren as well will be ~saved~ from this weapon."

Hux tightened a bit. His tone stressed.

"So far, he's been a quite capable ruler."

"He has made it difficult for you to turn the First Order on him. He captured the Jedi, turned her, and essential ended the war. How... satisfying."

Saeva felt smug as she spoke to Hux. She turned to Hux to continue to jab at him, but saw over his shoulder that Kylo had entered the bridge. He looked taller than before, he still wore his typical black garb. His face not as severe, almost relaxed.

Saeva pushed past Hux before he could speak or stop her.

Kylo nearly stopped at Saeva's presence, almost shocked to see her. She faltered a bit approaching him. Unsure what to say. She wasn't sure what his plans corresponded with. She noticed eyes were watching them now.

She knelt to one knee quickly.

"Supreme Leader, I—"

Kylo already motioned for her to rise. He looked over her outfit carefully. Her cheeks blushing a bit.

"I see you've become familiar to Naboo, it shows in your dress, Advisor."

Saeva quirked her eyebrow for a moment in confusion. Why would he think she was on Naboo?

Her eyes glared over at Hux.

"I need to speak with you, privately."

Kylo glanced over at Hux, following her gaze. He quickly connected the dots and silently nodded.

Hux stepped up to them to intervene, but Kylo force pushed Hux backwards slightly. His boots sliding a bit, but lacked a violent intent. Hux's face frustrated at the interaction.

"I will convene with you later, General."

Kylo strolled out of the Bridge, Saeva following him. The crew going back to work immediately.

They were silent as they walked. She could tell he wanted privacy to speak.

Kylo took her into a remote hallway somewhere deep in the ship.

He stopped and turned to her after assuring no one was present.

"What has happened?"

Saeva felt her lip quiver and her eyes flood. Kylo watching her with his deep eyes, a flurry of concern forming.

"I made a mistake."

"Whats that?"

"We returned from Lianna and I never saw you. You left me, with him. I had the children with me, but I am indebted to him to pay for it. He knew you were injured, he would have let you die. He punished me. I never went to Naboo, I was locked in my quarters. The children taken from me. No one. No force. I lost my connection. My own strength. I feel like I am losing my mind."

Saeva exploded with emotions, tears pouring from her face. She babbled for a moment.

"He wants me to-"

"Be his."

Saeva nodded and buried her face in her hands. Then she became angry.

"You were to be my teacher. Protect me?! But you have what you want now. Right? Rey?"

Kylo didn't look at her.

"Is she yours? Like now I'm Hux's?"

Saeva snarled at him. She even pushed him.

He didn't react.

"She isn't though. She is just as much a prisoner as I am."

Kylo glared at her.

"She chose to be here."

"Or else? All her friends die and she lives. Or she dies? That isn't a choice."

She pushed him again.

"Where is she? Locked in your quarters?"

Kylo turned to walk away form Saeva, but she pushed him from behind. Wishing her powers weren't blocked. Saeva snarled out after him.

"No, she's probably still locked in a prison cell. Cause she would refuse these splendid things. She's better than me. Better than all of us."

Kylo whipped around, fury on his face. It told Saeva that Rey was in fact in a prison cell.

"Is this what you wanted to speak to me about? How you hate me for not saving you?"

Saeva stepped right up to him.

"I'm angry with you for leading me to believe it could be something else. This weapon destroys everyone's power but yours. How is that equal?"

"You'd be spared."

"Yet you fail to teach me more. Does Rey get to keep her powers? Or she just a pretty ornament you get to wear around?"

Kylo grunted and pushed past her towards an elevator. Saeva followed him, not finished growling at him.

"I intended to come here to work together, but I have realized something."

The elevator opened and the two stepped in. Kylo glaring at her as she stopped it mid-elevation.

"Hux and yourself, love to dance around each other. Play these games, burning everything around you. Waiting for someone else to take out the other. But it seems like you both want to out-manipulate others. Do you compare notes?"

Kylo snarled and threw Saeva against the wall of the elevator with the force, shaking the elevator. He picked her up from the floor and physically held her against it.

Saeva's head was ringing for a moment. She stared at Kylo with sad eyes.

"I wanted to invest in us, like our grandfathers invested in one another."

She gripped at his hands and tried to pull him off her, but he leaned in and kissed her hard. It shocked her and she responded by returning the kiss.

What happened was faster than Saeva expected. One moment they were snarling at one another, the next she had her legs around his waist in the elevator. His face buried in her neck.

The way Kylo kissed her was like she was needed. Not a possession, Hux kissed like he possessed her.

Running her hands through his hair made Kylo groan a bit and she felt him push off her. He started to undo her belt in a frenzy as if he needed this years ago.

Once he was able to remove her pants, he had her up against the wall again, legs wrapped around him, and entering her swiftly. No warning. She groaned at the intrusion.

She focused all her rage into pushing back down on him, her arms wrapped around his neck. He thrusted harder into her at that motion.

It was suddenly hot, sweaty, and overwhelming in the elevator. Saeva felt herself feeling that burning sensation in her stomach. Her heart was barely keeping up with his pace.

He whispered to her just once during the interaction. It sent Saeva over the edge.

"Let go."

With that, Saeva felt her body tumble into her max point of sensation. She buried her face in his shoulder as she groaned. His size towering over her as he thrusted a few more times, making her feel small. He muffled his groan as he stilled in her suddenly. She swore she heard him whisper "Rey" for a second. His breathing heavy and sweat dripping on her forehead.

He pulled away from her and fixed himself quickly, Saeva doing the same. They barely looked at one another as he started the elevator up.

As they got close to his destination, Kylo glanced at her. Saeva fidgeted with her blouse, trying to fix a button. The elevator dinged to the main floor where the Bridge was.

The doors opened to a severe looking General Hux. If looks could kill, Kylo would be a pile of ash. She realized he knew what just had happened. His big brother cameras everywhere. It made her smirk.

"General."

Saeva brushed past him before anything could be said. Leaving them behind to have whatever cock fight they needed to do. She walked in the direction of her quarters and noticed Officer Melnet at the end of the hall, out of sight and far from the elevator.

A idea sparked to Saeva. Glancing behind, she saw that she wasn't being followed.

Approaching the Officer, she plastered on a fake smile.

"Officer Melnet, I have a question.

Where are the prisoner cells?"

The officer looked at her blushing at the attention. Saeva smiled back. This was her plan.


	25. Chapter 25

Officer Melnet was very forthcoming with information. Information that Saeva smoothly acted nonchalantly about, following up with questions in regards to the needed new ration quotas and water main of the Finalizer. She was trying to mask her inquire into the prison cells, so this Officer, nor Hux could decipher her true intent from this conversation.

Act as smooth as possible was all Saeva could think. The Officer and herself walked down the long hallway to her quarters. She began to press the Officer about her background, causing Melnet to blush at the personal attention. She droned on about being wealthy in a upper planet that supplied the Empire before it was trendy. The Officer even tried to make a loose claim that her grandfather preferred her family to most. Saeva merely nodded at the statement, knowing full well her grandfather preferred everything for himself.

He didn't even attempt to protect his family or legacy, just himself. How did she end up in the grim, dangerous planet like Enarc, if he was so all knowing and powerful. Her mind drifted as the Officer droned on and on about her wealthy vacations and eventual decision to join the Order.

Thankfully, a noisy commotion disrupted her monologue.

They spun around to see Hux tossing Kylo to the ground and hitting him heavily with a fist. Kylo roaring back, tossing them to wall. Saeva could tell his powers were dulled, he would have already choked Hux by now or thrown him through a window. They were equal in this physical bout.

The two had just reached her quarters, which was a dead end to the hall. The quarreling leaders were coming from the elevators. She turned to Officer Melnet. Her mind clear.

"Officer, I need you to report this incident to the board of trustees."

The Officer stilled, trying to watch the two men, but glanced at Saeva.

"Do as I say, as Advisor, a third party must report this. For the good of the Order."

A loud grunt could be heard down the hall.

The Officer stared at them, her face torn.

"Do I make myself clear. Officer."

"Yes, Ma'am."

With that, the Officer scurried down the hallway, barely escaping past the men as they pummeled one another.

Saeva walked smoothly and slowly up to them, and watched them fight. She leaned up against the hallway wall, waiting.

Hux's military training was allowing him to put up a strong effort against Kylo, but his build lacked where Kylo thrived. He was still a trained warrior. Saeva waited patiently for the fight to go too far.

It finally reached it peak when Hux was on his stomach, face shoved into the floor by Kylo's boot, when Kylo ignited his lightsaber.

Saeva grabbed his arm as he attempted to swing downward onto Hux.

Kylo growled at her.

"Isn't this what you wanted me to do?"

Saeva gripped his arm tighter, feeling the heat spark off the lightsaber.

"I would never ask you to kill anyone. Never again. Not even Dameron."

He paused, a torn look in his face. She pressed back.

"You know the consequences of this. If you kill him."

Kylo tossed his hair back out of his face, she noted blood coming from his nose, and watched him extinguished his saber. He pulled his arm out of her grasp.

She stepped back and watched Hux slowly get up. His eye was already swelling and bloodshot. He glared at Ren and then her. Kylo grabbed Hux by the throat and shoved him up against the wall. He bellowed at him.

"Turn the gate down. Give me back what is mine."

Hux chuckled.

"Hard to prance about without your magic powers, Supreme Leader?"

Kylo ignited his saber again.

"Kylo."

Saeva spoke sternly to him. Like she was scolding a child.

Hux spit out blood from his mouth onto the floor, still making no move to make a change.

Saeva bypassed Kylo and grabbed Hux's com link from his left upper pocket, where he always kept it. She chirped the main bridge.

"This is Advisor Palpatine."

Saeva paused, she never referred to herself in her grandfather's blood like that before. General Furo answered.

"Advisor, How can I assist you?"

"Lower the system. The force dampener system to its lowest setting."

"Advisor, We just need the code setting. The General has it."

Saeva rolled her eyes and looked at Hux, who was still being held tightly by the throat against the wall.

Hux merely cocked his eyebrow and smirked. He was challenging her.

Saeva paused for a moment and tried to think of his quirks of his, and figure oht what she had learned about him. What code would he use? A success? A failure? It hit her hard when she realized what the code was.

"FN-2187"

Hux's face dropped and Kylo released him to whip around on her. His face a bit in shock by her answer.

"Very good, Ma'am. One moment to enter it."

Saeva held her breath as she waited.

"The lowest setting has been set, anything else?"

"Not at this time, thank you."

Saeva could feel a spark of force sensation hit her, but it wasn't her full connection. Kylo had his eyes closed and looked re-ignited.

He turned back on Hux.

"General, you have tested me for the last time."

Hux didn't seem any less nervous around Kylo as before and stared back at him with defiance.

"Supreme Leader, I merely wanted to showcase the damper system's true potential. Get you back on my level."

Hux was growling at him.

Saeva interrupted them both before they could continue their verbal warfare.

"I've had Officer Melnet report this incident to the investors and trustees to the First Order."

The two turned their attention back to her.

"You both battling out ownership of the First Order, putting it in jeopardy with this alpha fight. In front of inferiors. The funding may be less likely to arrive from now on."

Saeva looked at them cooly.

"As much as I would love to see you two tear each other apart, I'd rather see it when the First Order has truly established power. Who knows, maybe the investors will need someone with more levelheaded thinking to take it from here. We are no longer at war, What use is a General? And if We are removing the Force...why keep a Force sensitive as a leader?"

Hux began to speak, but shut his mouth. He was a bit speechless.

Kylo was a bit angry and slightly impressed by Saeva. He was trying to push into her mind, she could sense it. Her force strength wasn't strong enough to fight him off for long. Her heart began to beat fast and she thought of a quick exit.

"General, Let me put some Ice on that face."

Saeva felt herself reach out and take Hux's hand. A gesture so foreign to her. She pulled him away from Kylo and grasped his arm.

She called over her shoulder at Ren.

"I would check on Rey, make sure the dampener didn't short-circuit her cell."

It was a shot in the dark to separate them, but Kylo was moving in the opposite direction before she could turn back. His true priority always Rey.

She guided Hux into his quarters and pointed for him to sit on the couch. He did so, a blank look on his face.

She crossed to his liquor car and placed Ice in a plastic baggie. She returned to find Hux with his head leaned up the back of the couch. His posture terrible, and staring off in the distance. It was unlike him.

Saeva sat on her knees on the couch next to him, her knees facing the back of it. Carefully, she placed the Ice on his left eye, causing him to hiss. She held it there.

"I can get a medical droid for this."

"Did you ever have a life without droids doing everything for you?"

Hux said nothing to that. He wouldn't look at her. She felt a bit of shame, which made her want to smack herself. Why should she feel any shame?

She spoke softly to him.

"Your upset I had the Officer tell the investors."

He sighed and spoke calmly back.

"On a very growing list of things I am upset with you about."

Ah, Kylo. It merely happened moments before this grand explosion. She had already tried to wipe it from her own memory.

"I won't apologize for what happened with Kylo. It was bound to happen."

She removed the Ice, and he finally looked at her.

"Did you do it to hurt me?"

Saeva was a bit shocked by the question. She didn't believe she could emotionally hurt Hux. She spoke truthfully.

"I did it for me. I need some comfort. Can you blame me?"

Saeva placed the Ice back on his face, his hand coming up to hold her hand that was holding the Ice in place. He said nothing, staring off with his other eye. She spoke again.

"Did I hurt you?"

Hux looked back at her. His voice stern.

"No."

Saeva watched his eye look away from her.

"Liar."

She pulled her hand from his and turned to move away, but he grabbed her down to him. Her heart began to race a bit.

His face looked different. A longing and desperate look settling behind his eyes. He spoke softly suddenly.

"I'm sorry for the way I am. What I have done to you. But This is who I am."

Saeva froze in place, her heart thrumming a mile a minute. He pushed away a piece of hair from her face. He softly spoke again.

"I've know you've never known an easy life, but neither have I. I watch you and how you are with others. How can you be so different than me?"

Saeva realized she was seeing a new part of Hux in this moment. His vulnerability was unnerving.

"Is that why you needed Ren, because he is bends to his emotional needs? He chooses to feel everything. Something I can not afford to do."

Saeva said nothing, she just felt his heart beating under her hands that were on his chest. It was calm and controlled pace. He spoke out loud, not expecting her to answer.

"He loves that girl. Why would he risk that with you?"

Saeva paused at the question.

"Because I understand the darker part of him. His history. A part she can't reach. The part he doesn't want to show her."

Hux's heart began to thrum under her hands. He flipped them onto the couch, placing her underneath him, yet Hux was gentle with holding her. He kissed her softly.

Saeva felt responsive to it. Her mind formulating a way to allow this.

Hux pulled away for a moment and stared down at her. His bruised face gentle.

"You are everything I want."

His words stilled her and she bite her lip for a moment. Determined to set a course she may regret later.

Saeva pulled him down to kiss her and felt a warmth from him from the first time.

He made love to her on the couch, being oddly gentle with her. Careful, even.

When he entered her, he whispered about her beauty. Sweet kisses at her neck and chest. He held her tight, focusing on her pleasure. The rhythm being slow.

It wasn't rushed or brutal like he was. He was actually trying his best to be better for her in this moment. She even caught him catching himself from starting a harsh pace.

The idea of her loving Ren must of tormented him. He wanted to possess her in all the wrong ways, he must of determined that this approach may work.

Too late was all Saeva could think.

When she climaxed underneath him quietly, she held onto his arms and bit her lip. A soft sigh escaping her.

He seemed a bit lost in watching her, nearly stopping his own motion all together.

He pulled himself closer into her, and finished with a loud groan. His heart beating against hers. She leaned her head against the side of his face. Enjoying the lack of rage and control he always possessed.

Maybe in another life she could have loved him. A different world.

But not in this one.

She allowed him to pull her into his bed. Make love to her twice more, before exhaustion forced him to drift off to sleep.

Saeva stared at his back as he lay facing away from her. She counted the freckles on his back until she knew it was well late into the night.

At one point he turned over and in his sleep grasped her wrist. It was tight and painful, but it was for a mere moment. He released her wrist.

When she finally felt that he had dove deep into his sleep. She slipped out of the bed.

She quickly showered in his fresher, and wrapped herself in a towel, stepping back into the room.

When she returned to the room, she noticed he was still in the same position, breathing deeply.

She put her underwear back on but used one of his black button shirts to put on. It was a bit large in length and covered enough of her bottom.

Both Ren and Hux had teared at her shirt today, that now it was no longer savable.

Saeva felt color drain from her face. The realization of her behavior today.

In one day, she was so thoughtless and careless, emotional. She was with the two most dangerous men in the galaxy, and did so without a blink of an eye. She needed a drink.

She wandered into the living quarters and had a small glass of whiskey. Her heart starting to thrum again.

Hux's data pad sat on the side table near the liquor table. She thought of grabbing it, but her mind thought of the cameras.

Hux's words ringing in her ears. The cameras do not record if you are indecent. Saeva slipped her shirt off and held her breath as she made her move carefully. Praying that the cameras truly shut off in these moments.

She quietly moved to the data-pad. Her bare feet being so careful.

She lifted the pad and opened it up to find it unlocked. Quickly as she could, she pulled up the force dampener's blue prints. Her eyes searching for the location of the kyber crystals.

She quickly realized the crystals were in the castle, in Vader's palace, almost like a beacon. Not in the structure in space. Using the heat of the lava to generate more power.

Her mind stowed away as much information as she could read. Her ears picking up on movement in the bedroom. She closed the program, the screen and slipped the data pad perfectly where she found it. Exactly how she found it. Slipping on Hux's shirt.

She slipped back over to the whiskey and re-poured herself a drink. Hux's voice broke her calm. She faked him startling her.

"I see I've turned you onto a bad habit."

Saeva glanced over at Hux's bedroom entrance, he stood there shirtless with black bottoms on. His hair disheveled. Saeva glanced down at the whiskey.

"It's better than what my uncle use to drink."

She finished it and turned back to him. She approached him slowly, running her hands up his chest. Tracing the scars.

"Why are you awake?"

Hux traced his hands down her arms.

"I don't sleep much."

Saeva was rewarding his gentleness. He needed to be reassured. She kissed him on the lips, a chaste kiss, and slipped past him.

She slipped into his bed and watched him walk to the fresher. He emerged not too long after and slipped into the bed with her.

He carefully pulled her into his arms and held her. He looked so unsure by the intimate nature. It was foreign for him. She could tell.

She pulled into him, burying her face into his chest, settling. He seemed a bit stiff in the interaction, but Saeva traced her fingers softly on his chest. Lulling him into comfort.

She started to drift to sleep when he startled her.

"You won't touch him again."

His mind must have returned to earlier in the day. His possessiveness returning in his hold. She had to quell it.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

She pulled closer to him, a new sense Of alertness. She lay awake as he fell asleep holding her. Her mind formulating and plotting.

—-

Saeva awoke to an empty bed, but a breakfast tray on the side. The aroma of coffee awaking her. She chomped away at the meal and sucked down the coffee.

Sipping at the juice, she glanced around Hux's quarters.

His uniforms were perfectly displayed. No

Artifacts from his home planet or beginnings. No photos.

She stretched as she rose from the bed and walked around his quarters for the first time. Really trying to examine it. She kept her attire, shirt with her underwear bottoms.

Her awareness of him being able to watch her at any point played into what she was trying to do. He didn't leave his data pad behind, but she found some journals of the Generals of the Empire.

She settled herself on the couch and read for the majority of the day. Only stopping to eat and shower.

She played the role of relaxed guest perfectly.

As she laid on her stomach, finishing up the last chapter of a journal, Her heart started to race when she heard the quarter doors open, and she glanced up to see Hux standing at his bedroom entrance.

"You are still here."

His voice suspicious.

Saeva quirked her eyebrow and sat up facing him.

"Did you want me to leave?"

Hux pulled off his uniform jacket, placing it in his closet.

"You wanted nothing to do with me yesterday, but last night..."

"What happened with Ren changed my mind."

Saeva covered herself quickly. She spoke truly. Her mind was going a different path altogether.

"You were right about him. He isn't my savior. He cares about what he wants."

Hux seemed satisfied with the answer. It insulted Ren enough to distract him. He spoke playfully.

"You were very swift with your diplomatic move against Ren and I yesterday. I had to quell many fears from investors all day. Inform them that The leadership of the Two of us were not imploding."

"Do you want me to apologize for teaching you both a lesson? I had to get you both to stop, before you killed one another."

Hux quirked his eyebrows at her playfulness back. He smirked and changed into his more relaxed wear.

He slipped onto the bed, taking the journal from her hand, tossing it. He loomed over her like a predator.

"I think you've had enough reading for today. You are getting too smart for your own good."

Saeva stared back at him, putting on her best lustful face she could come up with. He didn't seem to know about the data pd she read last night. He kissed her, pinning her down to the bed.

His com link chirped suddenly, pausing him.

Saeva leaned up her face, kissing his face. Trying to draw attention back to her. He begun to nuzzle back into her.

His com link chirped again.

He growled and released her. He tapped his com link as he sat up on his bed.

"This better be important."

"Sorry to disturb you sir, the power outages in certain sectors of the ship seem to be stemming from the dampener. We've rerouted power from the dampeners shields, to avoid the Finalizer from having power issues due to unknown waves. "

Saeva recognized Officer Melnet's voice.

"Very well, contact me once we go 24 hours without a power outage. I need everyone to be efficient."

"Yes sir."

Saeva pretended to not listen as Hux spoke on his com link. She kissed at his neck while he barked his order over the comm link.

Once the conversation ended, Hux pinned Saeva again.

"You little minx. I do enjoy this more when you show enthusiasm."

She giggled softly and wiggled underneath him.

He suddenly became more aggressive with his motions, no longer the gentle Hux from the night before, but in his General state of mind.

He was inside her before she could blink, thrusting hard. He started to whisper to her. Making her skin crawl about the subject.

"Ren literally pushed you right back into my arms."

She tried to slow him down, but he was too power hungry. She finally spoke out loud.

"Hux. Stop."

He surprised her and did stop. He stared at her, the power lust leaving his eyes. Remorse filled them.

"I-I—"

She moved him slowly to his back, silencing him, and placed herself on top. She slowed the pace and took over where he left them off. His eyes were closed as she moved.

"Saeva."

"Mmhph, yes?"

She moved painfully slow on top of him.

"Do you think you could ever love me?"

Saeva kept moving slowly on top of him, unsure of what to say, so she spoke carefully.

"Ask me tomorrow."

It wasn't a no to Hux and he climaxed pretty quickly underneath her. He held her hips tightly in his hands. Stifling a groan.

She slipped down next to him, lazily lounging across his chest. Her face blank, but he couldn't see it. He traced his hand down lazily down her back, each scar of hers touched by him.

His vulnerability was slowing eating at her. But she had to focus. She didn't love him.

How could she after all he had done? What Ren had done?

He suddenly spoke.

"I could get use to this."

Saeva mumbled and pretended to fall asleep against his chest. Not wanting to engage anymore.

She felt his breathing become steady and she tested his state by shifting to her side away from him. He turned and shifted the opposite direction to his side.

Her heart thrumming, Saeva laid still. Something was telling her to move. Move now.

Something was pulling her to make a move.

She slipped off the bed and moved into the lounge area. Throwing on her pre-placed pants, boots, and one of Hux's black long sleeved shirts was easy. She braided her hair in a tight bun, and removed any form of misplacement.

Opening the quarter doors was not an easy task. She had to quietly rewire the door to open with no beeping noise.

Slipping out, she glanced to her right, sensing Ren's presence in his quarters. She was unsure if he was asleep, but she didn't dare to push her mind forward to awaken him if he was.

Saeva hastily moved toward the elevator, retracing her memory of what the Officer told her about the prison cells.

Level 127.

Saeva held her breath as she took the elevator down to the level.

When she exited, two troopers strolled by her in the hall.

One smacked the other and they both saluted her. She smiled and nodded back, before pausing.

"Troopers, Can you direct me toward the prison cells. I am to meet with the Supreme Leader and the Jedi prisoner. But I am lost."

"Ma'am, you are at the right level, just the wrong side. You have to walk a mile down that hallway."

"Thank you, Solider."

She moved past them as calmly as possible. Her heart beating.

Once they were out of sight, she broke into a sprint. Her speed returning to her. Once she rounded the corner where she could see more activity, she slowed.

The walls were lined with special piping, filtering towards a large glass cell. It glowed with the purple hues of the gas from the dampener, and it seemed to run the lining of the cell. She spotted a figure sitting in the middle of the floor, their face buried in their knees, arms over their head. It was a way to block the bright light of prison.

A Knight of Ren stood at the door. His attention focused forward, he had not noticed Saeva yet.

She paused.

She had not thought this part through. To fight a Knight of Ren was a step she skipped. She crept slowly up to him, almost hugging the wall. Her heart pounding.

As she was about a step away from him, her eye on his weapon at his waist, when she stilled. A sensation hit her.

Somewhat of a miracle happened. The power went out and the heavy lights blacked out. The Knight distracted by the power outage and Saeva took the chance, grabbing the weapon and sliced it through the Knight's back.

She was unable to see his body fall to the floor, but she felt his blood on her hands.

She fumbled searching for his body, and searching for a release card to the prison cell door.

As she stood to face the cell, the lights came back on.

Rey stood at the door staring her down. Her eyes had deep, dark shadows. She was tired, but more so confused. Her same typical gray attire on.

She really refused being truly a part of the First Order.

Saeva slide the key over the door and it opened.

Rey stepped cautiously outside the door. Her eyes unsure of what she'll find.

"We have got to get out of here."

Rey gripped Saeva's shoulders suddenly, really looking at her.

"This isn't a trick."

"No, but its going to seem like a nightmare if We don't move now."

Rey nodded and Saeva grabbed the cuffs from the guard's waistband. Her second kill. Shake it off, push through was all her mind could think.

Saeva slapped them on Rey, who knew what her mind was thinking. Just in case they were stopped. She didn't protest at all.

They walked briskly to the elevator, luckily not encountering a soul.

Saeva punching in the docking station once inside the elevator.

She noticed Rey was breathing as hard as she was. Her heart racing.

Before they exited the elevator, they both sensed something outside the door. Saeva gripped Rey by the arm and made her look like a prisoner.

As they strolled out of the elevator, a small group of 6 troopers passed by. They didn't pause at the sight of them, but kept moving. Saeva's heart was in her throat as they rounded the corner away from them.

The two women crossed to the docking station and slipped in carefully, hiding behind a cargo shipment. Saeva unlocking Rey's cuffs. At this point, if they were caught, Saeva wouldn't be able to talk them out of it. Rey having her hands was better plan.

They scanned the docking station for any troopers. She spotted two at the shield controls, one standing at attention, while another looked like he was sleeping.

Rey spoke softly.

"Okay, so We'll go for the Tie-fighter, shoot the guards and release the shields."

Saeva scanned the station again, her eyes settling on the perfect ship.

"I have a better idea."

Rey followed her gaze and chuckled.

"You are insane."

"Runs in my blood, I guess. I'll meet you on there."

Rey nodded and snuck off in the direction of Kylo's Upilson Command Shuttle.

Saeave head straight towards the Troopers. The one awake noticing her crossing towards them seem to have froze. She stood in front of them, arms behind her back, and did her best impression of Hux that she possible could.

"TROOPERS! What is the meaning of this?"

The sleeping trooper sparked awake.

They both saluted.

"In the days of my Grandfather, troopers caught asleep at their post were fed to the Rancors of the Hutts. Is that a policy I should advise the Supreme Leader to bring back?"

"Uhh-No Ma'am."

"Are you prepared to perform your duty?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

They saluted her again.

"Good, release the shield. I will not need to inform the Supreme Leader of your insolent behavior."

Saeva stepped away from them, and watched as Rey started up the command shuttle. Its glowing red lights shifting on.

Saeva walked cooly at the entrance of the ramp to the ship when the alarm began to echo through the ship.

"Dammit."

Saeva was half-way up the ramp, when Rey pulled up for lift off the dock. She grasped the ramp easily, but felt the sensation of being pulled.

Whipping around, she saw Kylo at the docking station entrance, his arms reaching out towards the ship. He was using his force ability to hold the ship in place.

Saeva could feel the strain of the ship pulling against the ship.

She heard Rey yell out to her.

"I can't push it. Its too tight to light-speed out of here."

She watched as a full trooper force entered behind Kylo, who was now visibly sweating and screaming, trying to maintain hold of the ship.

Hux entered, his face furious, screaming at the troopers to close the shields.

Saeva started to concentrate her mind, trying to draw what little force she could sense into her.

The ship straining still, she could hear bending metal. Rey yelling out to her to hold on as she tried to maneuver the ship.

Her mind began to gather memories of rage, pain, happiness, sadness, and now she had this powerful sensation of hope.

Her body felt almost tingly.

She shot her hand out and watched as electric wave flowed from her hands.

It struck the floor of the docking station, crossing to the area where the troopers were, knocking the first few troopers back. Saeva noticed it short circuited several ships on the docking bay. Even causing fires.

One wave hit a trooper so hard it threw him into Kylo, tossing him into the ground.

The ship lurched forward, making Saeva jump into the ship, off the ramp. She slammed the button to shut the ramp doors.

"Rey, Go! Go!"

She felt the shuttle push out of the Finalizer and into space. She joined Rey in the cockpit and stopped her from going into light-speed.

"Go to Mustafar, now."

"They are right behind us."

"Not yet, Most of their ships are disabled for the moment. But get to Mustafar. We have to destroy the dampener."

Rey maneuvered the ship towards the lava planet, at a high speed. A pile of Tie Fighters beginning to descend on them.

"They won't fire missiles on us."

"How do you know?"

Saeva smirked at Rey.

"They would have opened fire in the docking station."

Saeva marveled at Rey's piloting skills. Watching her graze over the buttons and knobs so knowingly.

Suddenly she dodged a giant stun blast by twisting the ship in a circle. Saeva promptly putting her seatbelt on after that jerky motion.

"Okay, I forgot they could malfunction the ship with stun blasts."

Rey pushed the ship straight into the Mustafar atmosphere suddenly in a sharp dive. The sensors going haywire as they descended. Ship shaking.

"What are We doing here?"

"We are going to destroy Vader's castle, thats the beacon keeping that gate functional. We destroy it. Well, your'e back to your full power."

"So are you."

Rey smiled over at her, as the ship jostled around. Saeva smiled back until suddenly two tie fighters collided in-front of them. Her smile wiped away.

"They were moving to quickly in this planet's atmosphere, you can't use your radar."

"Well hopefully, We can find the castle and blast it before they collide with us."

Rey got as close to the surface as possible, shifting around mini volcanos.

Saeva watching the radar for any incoming ships.

"We may have lost them for now."

"Or they are setting up defenses at the Castle. Protecting your family's crystals. I can't find it on the radar, the castle."

"Your'e right, my family's crystals."

Saeva surveyed the layout and closed her eyes. Her mind flowed outward towards the crystals that drew her into trouble in the first place. She suddenly felt them and was aware of their location.

She pointed to the map radar on the ship, clicking in the coordinates.

"There. Its there."

Rey whipped the ship to the left and sped towards the direction.

"How exactly are we going go blast an entire castle?"

I have a feeling the force is guiding us on this one."

Rey merely nodded and focused on driving the ship across the tough terrain.

The castle began to appear in the distance, with its looming dark tower now illuminated with a purple hue.

Several Tie-Fighters circled it.

"Okay, I'm gonna hit the structure at the base of the castle, near the refueling station. It looks like a potential strong hold. If that crumbles, the place should crumble and start Causing a greater eruption."

Saeva nodded, gripping her chair.

"Do it."

Rey shifted the ship into an even faster gear some how and pressed on the firing controllers of the shuttle.

It struck the base of the Castle, causing the refueling station to explode. Rey pulled the ship upwards to avoid Tie-Fighter blasts.

Saeva watched as the lava began to erupt and react to the now sinking foundation of Vader's castle.

"I think it worked."

Rey flipped the ship and shot an extra blast at the entrance of the ship. Lava beginning to rise even faster to consume the resources crumbling from the castle. A Tie-fighter lost control chasing them and after a quick move by Rey pummeled into the castle.

"I want to be sure."

Saeva and Rey circled twice, determined to see the castle sink. The purple hue dying out above the area. The tip of the castle crumbling down into the lava.

Rey pulled away, looking like she felt a wave of relief. She glanced at Saeva, who seemed to be noticing the same thing. The sensation of connection flowing between them again.

The destruction of the gate was complete and they already felt the affects of their reconnection to the Force.

Rey out ran two more ships and escaped the atmosphere of Mustafar with a few bumpy drops.

As soon as she hit space, she punched into light speed. Somehow Avoiding the brigade of First Order ships waiting for them at the surface by slipping past a break in formation. Slipping through the tiniest coordinates.

Saeva suddenly smashed into the dashboard of the control ship with a wrench she found, removing the tracker system installed. Snapping it in half. She startled Rey with the motion.

"Sorry, I read my fair share of First Order ships. I know they like to keep track of their things."

Rey nodded, taking a breath, and settling into her seat.

"The Force can feel like Fresh air sometimes."

She glanced at Saeva, who was also relaxing back into the stiff cockpit seat, putting her feet up on the dash.

"Why did you rescue me?"

Saeva looked at her.

"Cause if you knew it was me, in that position. You would try to rescue me."

Rey leaned her head back. The two feeling the exhaustion of their ordeal.

"How did you know the crystals were in the Castle? And not in the giant circular machine in the sky."

"Hux's data pad. As particular as he is. He makes mistakes."

Rey smiled, chuckling like a tired child.

"Poe calls him Hugs."

Saeva became a bit softer and sadder.

"Well, he's far from that."

"I can't imagine what you've been through. It was brave for you to defect like that."

"I never was with the Order, I was always trying to find my best way out. And sometimes that meant playing a part. Can't defect if you never truly joined."

"Well, for how far We got without getting caught. You played that part perfectly."

Saeva nodded and glanced at the coordinates for the light speed.

"Why are We going to Kessel?"

"To rescue my friends."

"We can't go there yet. We need to regroup. We should go to Naboo."

"Naboo?"

"Yes, my family is there. Your friends can handle themselves. I need to get to Naboo, before Hux decides to execute them."

"That's exactly where he'll expect you to go."

Saeva felt a rise in her throat.

"I need to save them."

"The First Order will be expecting you. Let me get my friends and We'll rescue them together. As a group."

Saeva paused, her thoughts drifting. She slowly agreed with Rey.

"They would expect Naboo first."

"Hux won't kill them, if he knows its his best leverage over you. Right?"

Saeva bite her lip.

"I don't know. He's unpredictable recently."

Rey paused, reading her face.

"You can't confront them right now. You need to regroup. Take time."

Saeva nodded and rubbed her face with a groan.

"I've done awful things."

Rey looked over at her. Her smooth voice to help calm her.

"Go get some rest. Real rest. I'll handle the rest from here."

Saeva nodded and dragged herself into the quarters portion of the ship. It was a medium sized room, with a queen bed, a few boxes of items, but nothing personal.

When she hit the pillow of the bed, her head spun for a moment.

Inhaling, she noticed that this was Kylo's sleeping quarters during excursions.

She managed to block the thought from her mind. Turning over, Saeva took another breath in, closing her eyes. Her focus on elsewhere.

She suddenly realized the Force was like a breath of fresh air indeed and smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

Saeva reentered the cockpit of the Command Shuttle to find Rey fast asleep in the command chair. Her head resting on her hand.

Tapping her lightly on shoulder, she motioned for her to get some rest in the quarters of the ship.

Rey woke up slowly, her eyes tired, blinking. Shaking her head. Yawning.

"I would prefer not to sleep in there."

Saeva understood what she meant. It reeked of Kylo. Not just of the smell of his soap and cologne, but of his force signature. The ship was covered in his presence, especially with their reconnection to the Force returned, it was a bit overwhelming. Saeva was accustomed to the sensation, maybe more so than Rey.

Rey repositioned herself, looking small in the seat. Her knees curled up to her chin, resting her head back. She sighed.

Saeva placed herself in the seat next to her, noticing they were no longer in light speed. Rey read her face.

"I pulled us out of light speed, in case Kessel was surrounded by Star destroyers. We don't need to rush into another battle."

" I agree with that. You need some more rest."

"As do you."

Rey chewed her lip anxiously. She spoke again.

"I've been having trouble with sleep lately, even before our capture. My mind can't seem to settle. Visions of what could have been."

Saeva watched her, understanding the feeling. She said nothing, allowing Rey to continue.

"I thought if I gave myself in, let my friends have a chance. He'd let them go. Let them be free of this war. They even promised to him to leave the Resistance behind. He was so relentless on finding us."

Saeva folded her hands and spoke softly to Rey.

"Relentless on finding you."

Rey paused, but nodded.

"I don't know why I kid myself. Thinking he'd change. Be Ben once again. I just couldn't partake in the First Order, play pretend in a uniform that I don't believe in."

Rey unintentional stung Saeva with that comment. She sat back in her seat.

"What kind of deal exactly did you make with Kylo?"

"He didn't tell you."

Saeva shook her head.

"Hux told me simply that you agreed to stay and your friends were sparred to be sent to Kessel as slaves. But I could tell it was a watered down version of the truth.

Kylo was distant with me, he wasn't confiding in me since Lianna. He was off trying to find you. Reach you."

Rey seemed to understand Saeva's position.

"After a battle between us, and there was no other options for the Resistance, Ben promised to free them, but I found out later that he lied. So I pulled back from him. I had agreed to train with him. Let him teach me the Force. Even work with the Knights of Ren. But Ben couldn't hide what really happened to my friends. He can't seem to lie to me. He told me the true deal and what had happened. I refused to speak to him."

Saeva nodded. The frustration in the elevator that he had made more sense to her. Rey had been shutting him out.

"If I know Hux, he wouldn't have allowed that deal to go through. They may hate each other, but they do influence the decisions they make. He may have had no choice. Hux pushing him to revoke your deal."

"Is that when you decided to help me?"

Saeva paused and thought of the moment she decided to help Rey. Her brow furrowed.

"I confronted him, Kylo, about what was happening to me. I confronted him about you. How we were prisoners. He seemed to be lying to himself otherwise."

Saeva hesitated to tell Rey about the elevator moment between the two.

"I will be honest with you, Rey. Because I know Hux would use this information to create a wedge between us, I will inform you now. I suspect even Ren may use this information and be capable of trying to cause friction between us, But Kylo and I were intimate for a brief moment. Me in my anger with everything, him probably in his desperate nature. It was a rash, impulsive choice on my part. After that moment of confrontation, I knew I had to free you. Not let you be a pawn as I had been."

Saeva felt anxious fear wash over her, she could barely look at Rey. She bubbled more of her confession to her.

"To you, he is probably gentle and desperate for your approval. To me, he can indulge in his legacy, his grandfather's side. As good as I try to be, I am the dark side to him. He indulged in that."

Rey was quiet for a moment.

"Does he love you?"

Saeva laughed sadly. She looked at Rey with a sigh, placing her chin on her hand, resting it on the seat.

"I don't think either one of them are capable of loving me. They love the idea of me and what I bring to their power."

Rey suddenly grasped her hand and Saeva glanced up at her. Concern and empathy flowed between them. Saeva spoke again.

"You represent what Ben could be. And I represent what Kylo could be."

Rey tilted her head, silently agreeing with her.

"And how does Hux play into all this?"

Saeva tensed at the subject.

"He controls more of the Order than you would think. He manipulates and finds everyone's weakness. I fear him more than Kylo, if I am being honest. He can do true damage."

"Like the children? I don't sense Ben could be involved with that. Hux must be in control of that?"

Saeva stilled, stomach dropping. Softly responding.

"Yes, he will likely leave them as bait on Naboo or return them to the Finalizer, or simply kill them. Any way to control me or get back at me. He wanted me to be something he possessed."

Rey squeezed her hand, allowing Saeva to take a break of her confessions. Unsure to tell Rey how intimate she had been with Hux.

"We will rescue them. I promise."

Saeva smiled weakly at her.

"I know how the First Order functions. It is cold and unforgiving. Even internally."

Rey looked at her with a bright, serious face.

"If We can regroup and restart hope in the galaxy. We will be able to do it best with you with us. The Resistance needs a wild card and here you are. What better way to gain followers when Palpatine's granddaughter turns on the First Order."

Saeva paused and felt uneasy by the proposal. Rey felt her hesitation.

"I won't force you to stay if you can't, but maybe you can see how We can lead you to a freer life."

Saeva squeezed Rey's hand.

"Let's rescue your friends, my family, and see where we stand."

Rey nodded, smiling at her. She released her hand, returning to the control panels of the ship.

Saeva felt an urge to ask for her forgiveness for some reason, but also ask about her feelings, her curiosity about Rey and Kylo growing.

"Do you love him?"

Saeva side glanced Rey as she started to increase speed to Kessel. Rey chewed her at her lip.

"I love who he could be. But—"

"He isn't that right now."

Rey nodded.

"He can only change himself. I can only hope. If I can forgive the things he has done is a whole other subject that I have yet come to terms with. Especially since I have not seen a true showing of Ben in some time."

Saeva pressed on a few buttons of the command ship. Saeva pushed her voice forward, a bit timid with the subject still.

"You know that he doesn't love me right?"

Rey side glanced her, her tone understanding. Her eyes soft.

"Saeva, I don't hate you for what happened. As you said, that wasn't Ben making that choice. It sounds like it wasn't you either. If it was built in darkness or a dark place, than the person I could love...isn't there."

She seemed sad at the end, but Saeva felt mixed rush of relief and shame. Rey wasn't spiteful or bitter towards her. She never had been. Darkness just happened to be attracted to Saeva, despite her rejection to it.

"We should strike Kessel now, before the First Order does. The advantage is the space field that surrounds the planet can disrupt incoming and out coming messages to the planet."

"We land in this ship, they surely won't suspect a surprise attack."

Rey smiled at her.

"There were some weapons the Knights of Ren left behind. I saw a nice looking staff, and some blasters. How are you with battle axes?"

Saeva felt a glint in her tone.

"First time for everything."

Their force connection seemed to flow well between them, working in sync as they started to enter the Kessel system. Navigating the stormy space terrain and avoiding disastrous dangers. A few bumps as they entered the space.

Saeva's heart beginning to thrum as they spotted the planet's surface and entrance. It was a yellow, mine like terrain. Worn by age. It looked like it was once bigger in size, but now rebranded and resized.

They spotted no other First Order ships and landed at the entrance to the mine.

Saeva and Rey quickly changed into Black pilot Trooper outfits that were stored in cargo. Their helmets placed carefully on.

Rey's face would be plastered on every wanted photo, and Saeva could not risk a First Order trooper recognizing her. Their element of surprise taken.

Saeva attached the battle axe to her hip. Ray the bow staff to her back. They looked like special Officers. Bordering on the Knights of Ren image.

They exited the ship, down the ramp, to find a series of First Order troopers and one Officer approaching them from the mine entrance.

Saeva felt Rey reach for her staff to attack, but she paused her.

"Their formation is formal. Not attack."

Rey paused and let Saeva lead.

They met the Officer half way point, near the Mine entrance. The Officer glancing behind the two, as if anticipating someone else.

"Troopers, How honored are We to have the visit of the Supreme Leader himself?"

The Officer looked at Ren's ship, his face slightly worried.

Saeva spoke first, her voice modulated by the pilot's mask.

"The Supreme Leader has sent us to check the status of his recent prisoners. He wants an update to their progress and their stature in compliance. He wants to establish more use of Kessel, with funding, if progress has been made to make the prisoners...complicit. Depending on our findings, He may ensure promotions to higher status of those involved."

The Officer seemed to puff his chest out in pride and anticipation.

"Well, We can report to the Supreme Leader that all prisoners sent to us in the past twenty days have been able bodied and able to mine twice as much as seen in previous years. Their will was a bit strong with arrival, but General Hux did send us a command to make an example. It was effective with results."

He escorted them into the Mine, which was a deep winding cavern of cells and tunnels. Lite by thousand of lamps, it had dull sight. At the base of the winding tunnel was a floor filled with moving people and creatures. 100 or so chained to one another. The drop from where they stood to the ground at least 200 feet.

The troopers walked away from the three, dispersing into the Mine, some ordering and pushing the slaves about.

Saeva could read the anger flowing off of Rey.

They stood at the railing overseeing it as the Officer broke down how the mining worked and its supplies. An ancient demand. Saeva brought him back to the subject of the Resistance prisoners.

"How did you make an example of the prisoners?"

"We killed the girl, the one who was sent here before the Commander and General of the Resistance."

Saeva stilled and watched Rey curl her hands tightly over the railing. The officer unaware of the affect it had on Rey.

"She was a Commander, relentless and disobedient. She kept biting my men."

"Rose Tico. General Hux's orders were to remove her?"

Saeva spoke sternly.

"Yes, publicly, down there in the courtyard. It muted any more signs of the Resistance. General Dameron hasn't spoken back since."

Saeva scanned the crowds of people, unable to find any faces she knew. She pressed on her charade.

"How much more funding would you need to house more prisoners?"

The Officer seemed to be waiting for the question.

"At least a 100 million credits."

Saeva nodded, her hemet slightly moving.

"Increase size of cells and staff, I assume?"

The Officer spoke carefully.

"Cells we care less about, staff is our

Concern. We are outnumbered currently, since the First Order has refocused to other very needed areas."

"How many soldiers do you have?

"20 soldiers. 80 prisoners.. the odds could easily shift in their favor on a bad day."

Saeva scanned the mine, counting all 20 troopers. No unexpected arrivals from other parts of the mine. Rey glanced at her, unable to read each other's face, but sensing the same thought. Saeva spoke suddenly to the Officer, grasping his shoulder.

"Well, today is a bad day."

She threw him over the railing, and decided to not watch him hit the ground. Her focus on the next trooper, who was twenty yards from her down the winding tunnel. He hadn't noticed the Officer being thrown, and she felt Rey go the opposite way down the spiraling tunnel. She pulled her helmet off and struck the trooper with it.

A commotion was heard at the bottom yard, probably due to the Officer's body landing there. The slaves erupting in cheers, while the troopers tried to take control.

Using her battle axe, she began to cut the few slaves along her way from their chains, the wet mud having her slip and slide down the spiral tunnel.

She looked across to see Rey moving down her ramp flawlessly, cutting slaves free and taking out troopers as she went. Saeva counting out loud how many Rey had struck down.

"4...5..."

Saeva nearly reached the base when she came across two troopers emerging from a side tunnel. She moved quickly, using the wall as a way to push off and bring her axe down hard on the first trooper. She disarmed the second trooper and used the handle of the axe to knock him out.

"6...7"

Rey and Saeva met up in the base of the tunnel in the sticky, muddy courtyard, watching the freed slaves turn on the other troopers. Running in chaos around them.

Rey removed her helmet, barking at slaves she recognized as resistance members. Telling them to get to the command ship or find other vessels to escape. The members side glanced at Saeva as they made their way up the spiral tunnel to the exit. Their faces unsure of her presence.

Rey yelled out over the crowd, spotting Dameron, who was holding up Finn, with his arm holding his shoulder up.

Finn looked ragged and in worse shape than the last time Saeva saw them on the Finalizer.

Poe approached them, Saeva quickly helping Finn on the other side.

Poe opening his mouth to say something, but Rey spoke first.

"Later, Dameron. We need to get out of here."

Dameron and Saeva moved up the tunnel as quickly as they could, struggling to keep Finn up. Rey freeing others and striking down any trooper in their sight.

Saeva eventually counting all 20 troopers as suppressed.

They stumbled out of the mine and up the Command Ship's ramp.

The cargo portion of the ship filled with members of the Resistance. She directed Poe to Kylo's quarters, carefully placing Finn down on his bed. Poe staying by his side in a crouched position.

Dameron slapped Finn softly on the face, in a kind gesture.

"Get comfy buddy."

He stretched up and eyed Saeva carefully.

She had stepped back towards the door.

They stood in silence for a moment. Poe breaking it finally.

"Thank you."

Saeva stared back at him.

"Your'e welcome."

She exited the room and noticed the full cargo hold was watching her, their conversation hushed by her appearance. She went straight into the cockpit to avoid the awkwardness of the moment. Shaking off the glares she encountered. They still didn't know if they could trust her. It somehow bother her less than alternative much more depressing.

She found Rey powering up the shuttle, and pulling off parts of the trooper outfit. Saeva followed suit, removing the clunky parts of the uniform. The black long sleeved portion left showing.

The ship took off, full with 30 or so people on board, and Saeva eyed other prisoners finding smaller imperial ships and tie fighters taking off around the Command ship. The first order ships hidden in caverns.

Rey navigated carefully through the dense space terrain, trying to accommodate with the new weight onboard. Smaller ships piloted by slaves and Resistance members following them out of the danger.

Saeva sat helping her pilot, silent at the tense moments of escaping the area. A few near misses with space lighting and hidden asteroids.

Once free to open space, Rey punched into light speed. The smaller ships clicking in and following suit. That's when Dameron entered the cock pit as the ship punched into light speed.

Saeva communicated to the other ships how to eradicate the First Order tracking devices from their ships. Noticing That they were piloting 4 tie fighters and following them into light speed.

Dameron tapped Rey on the shoulder as the two settled the ship into automatic pilot.

Rey stood and the two embraced in a warm hug. Saeva feeling awkward in her seat as she clicked a few more buttons.

Poe seemed in a state of shock to see Rey.

"How did you find us? How did you escape?"

Rey pointed to Saeva.

"She made this all possible."

Saeva looked at her hands. Dameron eyes were on her, carefully looking her over. She felt conscious of wearing the First Order outfit, despite Rey wearing it as well. He still seemed unsure of her. His tone cautious.

"Thank you, you've helped the Resistance more than you know."

Saeva nodded.

"I am here to help."

Rey nodded, a bit encouraged by the civility occurring between the two.

"We are headed to Tatooine."

They stared at her bewildered. Poe spoke first.

"Why in the hell would We go there?"

"Old intel thay I had before We were captured. The Hutt palace is said to be abandoned. We could easily regroup there."

Saeva nodded carefully.

"The First Order dismissed Tatooine as an area of interest about two weeks ago. The Dune sea lacks resources therefore why build there? And they dismissed it especially since the Hutts relocated closer to Enarc."

"Its forfeited and We can easily hide there and this ship. Several ships. Landing unspotted."

Dameron seemed a bit hesitant and shuffled his hair.

"Well, You seem to have a solid plan in place. Does this hunk of junk have food for these people?"

Saeva nodded.

"Should be in the cargo hanger-cargo b-6 compartment. More than enough for everyone."

Poe nodded to her, his eyes relaxed on her.

"Thanks."

He left the cock pit, leaving Rey alone with her. She was beaming at Saeva.

"I knew you two could get along."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Jedi. There aren't any lava pits around."

Saeva made a small smile to her, making her chuckle a bit, Rey giggling at the joke.

"We are lucky to have you with us."

Saeva felt a rush of warmth and wondered to herself if this was what home felt like.

—-

Four weeks had passed, and settling into the former palace of Jaba the Hutt was quite easy. The little brigade of Resistance members somehow scrubbed the scum and villainy out of the place. Even removing a skeleton of a giant rancor in the basement and using the bones for structure rebuilding of the crumbling infrastructure. The long entrance leading to the palace was filled with the four tie-fighters and Ren's command shuttle. Tight, but manageable.

Dameron and the other pilots were able to play around the builds of the ship and engines to make them easier to escape the palace. The entrance to the palace doors reenforced and remastered to open quickly in an emergency, not the slow moving mechanics as before. An easy emergency exit.

The group of 35 people were able to settle up in the palace, finding spare rooms or side rooms. Creating a little town feel to the place. Saeva keeping herself settled in the Command ship. She could sense the discomfort of the others when she tried to settle in the palace, so she decided to use the quarters aboard the ship as her place.

Supplies were eaiser to come by when sending off lesser known resistance members to nearby areas like Mos Eilsey for supplies. They were able to travel

in hooded packs and carry more back.

It was agreed that the more wanted members like Poe, Rey, or Finn would be foolish to send. Allowing them to recover from their recent capture well.

So far, they were undetected and were able to collect intel and supplies at the same time by the nearby dangerous city.

When they first arrived and settled, a meeting was called for all members in Jaba's old meeting room. Saeva sat in the background, watching Rey and Poe lead the conversation. Finn sitting, but saying nothing as they discussed the new intel from the first Mos Eisley excursion.

There were wanted posters for the Resistance Leaders, and they had doubled in price for their bounty. The posters hanging all over Mos Eisley, a serious threat since the place was a mecca for bounty hunters.

Which meant that if the three ever entered or were spotted, they would not only have the First Order on them, but also Bounty Hunters.

Rey discussed how it meant the First Order was desperate and scared of a second wave of Resistance fighters. That there will be likely potential members willing to help them. Especially if the First Order became aggressive and ruthless in finding them.

Dameron discussed their re-build and sending out recruits to the galaxy. Picking key points in all different parts of the inner and outer ring. Bring hope back to regions still on the brink of shifting to the First Order.

The subject turned quickly to Saeva, with a member asking if they should trust her. Saeva felt like sinking deeper in her seat, feeling eyes all on her. She tried not to react to the subject.

Dameron came to her defense surprisingly and quickly.

"There was no mention of Saeva in those bounties. Which means that they don't want the galaxy to know that she has defected. We can use that. We have a special card."

"But She was with them, how can We trust her?"

Rey spoke up.

"She never was with anyone. Her bloodline does not define her. She is here by her own choosing, she has as much to lose as We do."

Poe looked over at her, his eyes remorseful.

"Maybe more so. She freed Rey and then us from the First Order. Why would she do that if We were already in the First Order's clutches?"

The group seem settled in the situation, still eyeing Saeva hesitantly. The meeting ended on that note, with a silent moment for Rose. Finn looking clearly disturbed by the memory of her losing her life. He left the meeting in a haste. Saeva didn't attend another group meeting since then, keeping to more intimate ones with Rey, Finn and even Poe.

As the next few weeks passed, Saeva would meet with Rey. She started to mediate every morning with her, the two blending their force signatures. It was nothing like training with Kylo, who was harsh and aggressive even with a concept such as mediation.

With Rey, it felt like sitting at peace by the ocean, and even a few times during mediation she found herself and Rey on a green island, looking out over an ocean. She could feel the sea spraying her face with sea water and feeling the dew of the grass.

Snapping back to the reality of Tatooine was always a disappointment, even she could tell that Rey found a greater peace in their mediation. They discussed defensive moves and Saeva showed her the First Order training that she had been put through. The memory of Fn-2556 popping in her brain.

Saeva would help clean and make lunch for the group, silently doing little tasks. Dicing food or stirring sauces in the kitchen. The other members got use to her and soon She was able listen to the gossip of the group or old legends as the cooks and servers passed the time. They would not engage with her, but would keep engaged with one another around her. It didn't help that her only clothing was the uniforms from the First Order. A constant reminder to the group of where she came from.

Rey promised to have the suppliers collect some clothing for her once they established a strong food supply. Saeva waving her off and telling her to focus on the important resources.

Her evenings, which were a bit lonely, were spent reading. Any piece of paper or book that Saeva could get her hands on. It was nice to read non-First Order propaganda. She would slip away from the loud noise of the Resistance in the evening and slip to sit among the ships or even outside to watch the two suns set.

It was a still loneliness, but it felt like hers.

She currently was lying on the curve of the hatch to one of the Tie-fighters. She was stretching her back, while reading up on how to repair the ship. Her curiosity growing about how the Tie-fighters varies from X-Wings.

She felt a knock to the ship, and looked down to see Poe looking up to her.

"Knock, knock. Can I come up?"

Saeva paused and shifted to a sitting position on the top of the ship.

"Of course."

Poe climbed up and settled on the other side, the hatch to the ship nestled between them.

"What are you reading?"

"The manual to this beast."

"Anything a pilot should know."

Saeva glanced at the book.

"Nah, its just technical notes, like don't pull the d-switch before light speed. Seems kind of basic knowledge."

Poe nodded in agreement.

An awkward silence between them formed. Poe glanced at Saeva and spoke finally.

"I wanted to apologize. For trying to kill you."

Saeva looked at him, watching him carefully. He kept speaking, looking off at something she couldn't quite see.

"I grew up in this fight, my parents in the rebellion and so forth. Things always made so very black and white for me. This is all I've ever known. When I discovered who you were, I thought 'wow, I will make a huge impact'. That removing you would change the fight. That I'd end it all. Stupidly ignorant to you or your life."

Saeva listened to Poe spill his emotions to her.

"When I saw you at the Finalizer. In that uniform, behind Hux, I could see it in your eyes. You didn't want any of that, none of that is you. Lianna was an act you had to perform and I saw your pain as you watched us get dragged away. And its my fault. It was my fault you were in that position."

Saeva shook her head.

"Poe, I could have easily—"

"You got yourself out. But I put you there in the first place, when I tried to kill you. I need to apologize for that."

Poe's eyes were sincere and Saeva felt herself melt by his honesty. She tried fo lighten the mood.

"Did Rey put you up to this?"

Dameron smirked at her.

"No, I came to my own terms to apologize. I can never get out of my own way. At least this before it is too late."

Saeva smirked and nodded.

"I grew up so differently. I was trying to survive my life, but sides were never an issue. Sides didn't keep food on the table. Now everyone sees my bloodline when they look at me. This ghost over my shoulder. Someone I've never met. A side I never chose."

Poe flicked a piece of chipped paint off the tie-fighter.

"I grew up knowing one side to this story. Thinking it was the right one. Not knowing the other side, not that I'm sympathizing, but I can see how someone raised in the First Order could be brainwashed. I'm somewhat the same."

Saeva chuckled.

"Humanizing the First Order."

"I better be careful before I empathize with Hugs."

Saeva stilled a bit, her mind flashing back to Hux's face looming over her. She could hear his voice in her ear. His accent causing a sensation in her gut.

~Do you think you could ever love me?~

She shivered for a moment

Poe read her face and grimaced.

"I'm sorry, I forgot how you were—"

"It's fine, I'm fine, Dameron...it isn't a big deal. I'm not there now."

"You can call me, Poe. Dameron feels like an insult."

Saeva smirked at him.

"Maybe because it is."

He held his hands over his heart.

"You wound me, But I deserve it."

He jumped down from the ship, landing effortless. He stared back up at her, his hand extended.

"We have some music playing downstairs, and found the booze stash, want to join us?"

Saeva nibbled at her lip.

"I don't think folks would be ready."

"Nonsense, you walk in with me, they ain't got nothing to say."

Saeva thought for a moment and finally decided to take the chance.

She jumped down next to Poe, straightening herself out.

She grabbed his shoulder.

"Listen, I forgive you, for all the attempted murders. But you try it again, I'll fry you with my force powers."

With that she laughed and whisked off towards the main room with the music.

Poe yelling after her.

"Wait?! Can you do that?"

The two reached the music filled area and saw the whole group was drinking, dancing, or laughing with each other.

It was an odd sight for Saeva, especially since it was so less posh and fake than Lianna was.

This was genuine fun.

Poe grasped her hand suddenly, pulling her into the crowd to the corner where Rey and Finn were. The two were giggling about something, but cheered when they saw Saeva and Poe.

Poe held Saeva's hand for a moment too long and awkwardly pulled away. Saeva grasping her hands together.

Rey jumped up and poured a large glass of brown liquor.

"You've got to try this. It tingles your bones."

Saeva downed the glass quickly and shook her head at shock of the strength to drink. Defiantly stronger than Hux's whiskey, much more defiant in taste.

Rey gasped.

"You were spose to sip at it."

Saeva chuckled.

"Uh-oh."

Finn began to laugh at Rey's and Saeva's faces. He stood up, swaying a bit.

"Ya'll need to dance."

He pulled Rey on the dance floor, but Saeva side stepped to sit down where he was. She was waiting for the booze to kick in for her to feel like dancing.

Poe had taken a glass and slipped off to chat up other members. Saeva enjoying the people watching and giggling at Rey's dance moves.

The music was high energy and Saeva hummed along to it, her foot tapping the floor. This was so relaxed and new for her.

Poe returned to sit next to her, he started to tell her adventure stories of his parents in the Rebellion days. Some humorous endings to each adventure. Saeva kept sipping at new drink, a haze forming over her eyes. She noticed how handsome Dameron was and he seemingly was inching closer and closer to her.

She glanced up to see Finn staring at Rey, who in turn had suddenly stopped dancing. Her face serious, staring off at the wall.

Saeva stood, wobbling a bit.

Finn waved his hand in front of Rey, who suddenly was covering her ears. As if the music was painful to listen to.

Finn looked up at Poe and Saeva, concern in his face. Dameron paused the music, a crowd forming away from Rey as she held hands tight to her ears. Saeva realized that Rey's force bond with Kylo was active still. She had let her guard down and she must be experiencing it.

Saeva stopped Poe and Finn from touching Rey. Pushing everyone away.

"She may be having a vision or..."

She slowly extended her hand and slightly touched her shoulder. It felt like a whirling sensation and Saeva was suddenly back on the Finalizer. In a meeting room on C-Deck.

She had tapped the force bond between the two.

Kylo was destroying a wall with his lightsaber, bellowing at it.

Rey had her eyes shut and ears clasped still. Facing away from him, trying to ignore him. Saeva wrapped her arms around Rey, comforting her.

Rey looked up at her, seeing the understanding in Saeva's eyes. Realizing she was there with her.

She turned to look back at Kylo, who had now noticed Saeva. She stared defiantly back at him.

"Are you quite finished with your tantrum? We were having a party."

Kylo pointed his light saber at them. Furious with Saeva.

"You think you can hide forever."

She stepped towards him.

"We won't, but you'll wish We had."

Kylo withdrew his saber, and stalked up to them.

"Ah, I see, you think because you've joined them, These petty rebels? That they'll accept you. They know where you come from. What you are destined for. They'll turn on you."

"I've already had more freedom in one day than I did ever with you or the Order."

"Freedom is nothing but a word. You are prisoner in this life."

"Better than being a prisoner here, than be a prisoner of yours."

Kylo shifted his eyes to Rey, a shift in his tone. She stared at him.

"You promised not to leave."

Saeva spoke after Rey shuddered in some form of guilt. Kylo's eyes flashing.

"And you promised a lot of things, but you've broken that trust."

Kylo stared down at Saeva, who stood taller with Rey holding her arm. The two defiant in their stare.

"I will destroy you both."

Rey spoke finally, her voice strong.

"Another promise you won't fulfill."

With that the force bond snapped and Saeva found herself blinking in Tatooine. The group staring at the two.

Rey shaking a bit turned to Finn, who hugged her. Saeva shaking her hands off, trying to ignore the smell of the Finalizer in her nose.

Dameron approached them.

"What was that?"

Rey glanced at Saeva, who nodded in support. Rey looked at them and spoke.

"Its a long story."


	27. Chapter 27

The incident with Kylo left Rey a little shaken, but determined to make a big move against the First Order. She used the next week for intense planning and recruitment. Their numbers beginning to double in mere weeks in different outposts scattered in the galaxy. The whispers of Rey's escape and aid from Saeva traveling like wildfire.

The new recruits were stationed in spread out locations, but many wanted to travel to see the Jedi in action. And see the mysterious figurehead that Saeva was becoming.

New recruits were put through tough training in the Dune Sea if they filtered through Tatooine. Target practice was taught by Finn, and basic flight classes with Poe, while Saeva over saw strategy and basic hand to hand classes with each member of the Resistance. She was found to be a fierce mentor to give the trainees the best tools possible. Drilling them over and over, repeating the skills, just like she was in reconditioning. Just like Kylo's training or Hux's. She ensured the training did not cross into brutality, but wanted the new hopeful recruits were prepared. She's was ruthless in technique, but allowed Poe to be the disciplinary voice. Her silence was her form of disappointment, only speaking to guide or correct mistakes.

Rey had discovered that Saeva had become much more of a master at the hand to hand skills than any of them. Her military strategy and First Order knowledge was providing a new advantage that the Resistance had never truly had before. Spies had come and gone, but never truly had someone so deep and so advanced before. She knew how they functioned and thought internally, even could anticipate how Hux or Kylo could possible think. She had new recruits avoiding detection and dictated which shipping lines to take helped them allude detection. The Resistance was even able to raid a few shipments of cargo based on Saeva's ability to memorize the shipping lines, and which shipping lines carried the most weaponry or vital cargo.

It felt progressive, pure, and no one ever pushed Saeva to take part in these roles. She offered. The feeling of contribution without conflict or guilt.

Rey being a symbol for her to look up to.

Saeva and Rey began to train harder than ever. Pushing each other in hand to hand combat, weapons, but especially practicing their force skills.

Saeva began to master her ability to lift items, while Rey increased her force push skills. The two were learning how to defend each move from one another, switching roles, with Rey even showing Saeva a few bow staff moves.

Finn, Poe, and other members would watch them train from a distance, learning very harshly that their focus was serious.

Rey barked at Finn once for interrupting Saeva as she levitated a Tie-Fighter. He let out a yell of encouragement, breaking her focus and sending the ship crashing down. His break in her concentration made Rey ban anyone from watching them closely. Or being vocal at all.

She had never seen Rey that angry before with her friends, but she could tell Rey's leadership role was growing very large for her. The responsibility weighing on the Jedi.

Saeva also started to notice how their abilities varied, with Rey having an ability to sense people or events before they happened. Always knowing who was coming around the corner, or sensing incoming news. Her ability to block Kylo had improved, with Saeva aiding in building up her mental wall. Saeva's mental strength were not nearly as strong as Rey's, but as Rey pointed out that Ren did not attempt to enter her mind constantly nor did she have a force bond with another force user. Her mind never truly tested constantly. Rey never wanted to violate her mind to simple test Saeva.

Saeva's newest ability that she was trying to strengthen was the electrical current she could form. She was trying to recapture the moment in the Finalizer's docking station, when she had let out a wave of electricity to free the shuttle from Kylo's hold. She could only form mere prickles of electricity at the tips of her fingers since then, and nothing like her moments in Lianna. Never a full fledge wave of power. It seemed to only form in moments of high stress, which currently her moments being with the Resistance had become the opposite.

Despite being unsure of the status of her cousins, she was content, with Rey reassuring her that they were safe. Saeva believed her too, knowing that Hux wouldn't waste something so precious to hold over her. Rey's hope kept a strength in her, a balance to not rush into making a rash choice. She repressed impulsive urges to charge in and save them.

Rey formulated a plan to rescue them, her most recent intel informing her that they still were situated at Naboo. But this rescue needed to be a dual purpose, and Saeva pushed forth an idea that she had formed back when Enarc was discussed at the First Order. When they determined it to be a new base, and the complications with the crime world arising there.

Finn, Poe, Rey and herself discussed it over dinner, nearing the fifth week of Saeva being with the Resistance. They had stationed themselves away from the group, watching the sunsets settle over the sand dunes.

Rey sensed a need to make a move against the Order.

"We need to make a major impact in our message to the galaxy. Word of mouth can only go so far."

Poe nodded, chewing his jerky meat loudly. Finn smacking his shoulder to show manners. Nearly choking Poe in the process. Poe cleared his throat quickly to speak.

"Exactly, We need a clear message, something that the First Order can't remove or tell people it never occurred. It has to been seen by the whole galaxy all at once."

Saeva nodded, feeing a bit of nausea suddenly as she looked at her bread. Her mind whirring for a moment, her mind formulating a thought. Rey proposed a question.

"Naboo, does it have an intergalactic connection to holo pads or...comm links?"

Finn shook his head.

"They have thousands of channels and broadcasters of so many different kinds. To have all the channels change to one holo pad transmission or entertainment would mean multiple strikes to multiple areas. At the same time. We don't have those numbers. Nor would it ensure an intergalactic transmission. "

Saeva spoke up suddenly, ignoring her stomach.

"Enarc, We hit Enarc. They have larger satellite stations that broadcast illegal content like gambling, and located in one area, covering intergalactic ground. Its being reenforced by the First Order soon as well. Probably be able to over power other systems in the criminal intent always has a back up plan."

Poe seemed to chew slower.

"How many people would need to man it?"

Saeva thought for a moment.

"There was a main station I always noticed as a girl. It always had the same Gungan managing the controls. It oversees the city center, attached to the major satellite station. Not far from my childhood home."

She stopped eating for a moment. The feeling of being sick coming over her.

Poe read her face and her unease.

"You don't have to go back there, especially Enarc. We could manage this mission."

Rey chipped in.

"You can stay back, Finn and I can execute a rescue plan for your cousins at the exact moment Poe submits the transmission. It should be enough of a distraction to slip into the Naboo stronghold that is holding Jace and Malle."

"No, its not that. I could go back to Enarc, submit a transmission to the galaxy. I need to do this. I want to do this, I just feel unwell, maybe its something I ate, I may need to see the medic."

Saeva stood quickly, her stomach dropping as she did. Fear creeping in the back of her mind of what this truly could be. Poe stood with her, she motioned for him to stay.

"Its okay, keeping working out the details. Let me just get some more water and see Frec."

Frec was the medic for Tatooine. A rough and tumble nurse, who always was short on explanations, long on grunts, but could patch anyone up. She sped away before the trio could stop her.

Saeva made her way slowly away from the group, the sun setting completely as she entered the palace.

She made her way down to the rancor cage, navigating wet, jagged rock and dark caverns. Fenc had set up a medical bay there, just in case they were attacked or bombed. The depth of the palace being the safest part.

Saeva's head was spinning. She had blissfuly forgotten or forced herself to forget about her intimate activity with the First Order leaders.

This was the consequence. Her heart pounded against her chest. She wouldn't even know who would be the father. She could feel color drain from her face, trying to explain that to Rey and the others.

The thought that the Resistance would truly turn their backs on her creeped into her mind. A voice echoed "Why wouldn't they? They would be foolish not to."

Saeva shoved the new voice away, unsure of its origin. Its tone harsh, yet indifferent to her.

Fenc was sorting his med cart, swearing silently to himself when she arrived. He was a large man, taller than Kylo, and he had jagged scars across his arms and face. Like a beast had attacked him once. Very intimidating at first glance. But Saeva had seen him tend with uttermost care to wounded members and learned to not fear him.

She approached him, tapping him on the shoulder.

He spun around, grunting at her.

"Kriff, girl what you doing?"

"Sorry, I need to know if you can check something for me?"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm..I think I'm.."

Fenc read her face, noticing her hands clutching her stomach. He seemed to soften.

"Sit."

He quickly rolled up her sleeve, drawing blood from her arm with a tool, placing her blood in a white container.

He eyed her as he did it. Her face blank, thousand thoughts a minute flowing through her.

"Who's the dad?"

Saeva bite her lip. Her cheeks blushing.

"Two candidates."

Fenc shrugged.

"Been there."

Saeva relaxed at his lack of judgement. He softened a bit more with her. He spoke softly.

"If this is what you think it is. You know? And this obvious isn't the ideal time..I can help you. War is no place for a child."

He placed the blood in a spinning cylinder. He made a motion of two minutes to wait.

Saeva took a breath.

"Uh...I don't.."

"But lets not get ahead of ourselves."

Saeva felt like it was the longest two minutes of her life. The idea of having some spawn to either monsters terrified her. If they found out she was with child, the two would be relentless. They already were relentless on finding them. The damage and destruction this could cause worried Saeva.

Fenc spoke her name.

"Saeva, you aren't pregnant."

She stared at him as he waved his hand in her face. Her thought process breaking. He grunted as she wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

"Ok, ok. Jeez."

Saeva broke away from him. Her stomach pain seemingly disappearing.

"You are positive?"

"Of course. I'm relieved as you, I hate delivering babies. Know my luck, you woulda had twins."

Saeva chuckled and hugged him again.

Her shock and relief washing over her.

She felt like she was freer than before.

She skipped up the stairs to meet up with Rey and the others. A lingering fear fading from her body.

As she passed a tunnel on her right that led deeper into the caverns, she noticed a figure in the distant shift away from sight.

It was odd for anyone to be down that portion of the Palace.

Saeva began to investigate. She made her way slowly, the treacherous tunnel was growing narrow and wet. A small light was illuminated at the end of this winding tunnel.

It pulled her deeper towards it.

The tunnel opened up to a small cavern, a blue fire twirling in the middle. The shadowy figure on the opposite side. A cloaked figure. Saeva paused, her courage besting her and spoke.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The fire sparked and swayed for a moment. The hooded figure wavered making Saeva gasp a moment.

The figure crackled with electrical shots, faded, and returned to sight. It was ghost like. The figure lifted his face, his eyes were solid black, but his body seemingly faded in and out. The electrical current illuminating his frame and face at points.

Saeva was frozen in place, her heart beat against her chest, eyes wide for a moment. Her mind refocused quickly and she stood defensively, pulling from strength from the Force. She readied herself for an attack.

The figure remained still, just watching her.

It finally spoke. Its voice grating and burnt, as if he were set aflame.

"Ah, Child. The power you have tended to has bloomed. Amazing how it was the Jedi who could tap your source of power."

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am."

Saeva searched her feelings, and felt her fists tighten.

"Palpatine."

It chuckled at her, a grating noise, sending shivers down her spine.

"Smart, a trait you did not receive from your mother."

Saeva tilted her head slightly.

"Ah, Yes, you never met her. It must be why you have been so successful. She couldn't bestow her trait of failing upon you."

Saeva felt defensive of her mother.

"What exactly did she fail at."

The figured wavered for a moment, sparking back into existence. Saeva could feel the Force flexing around them. The figure's face furrowed.

"Her weakness to settle, to be...at peace with what was. To be with him and his kind. It made her vulnerable."

He nearly spit saying him.

Saeva paused, thinking for a moment. Her father was no one important according to her records, and her mother had no records to be found.

"It must have been disappointing to have a legacy who simple wanted to live in the galaxy. To be happy."

It cackled back at her.

"They're dead now. How happy could they be?"

She returned with a smug question back.

"Death is just another journey, has it been an easy one for you?"

Its demeanor changed instantly by Saeva's point. It snarled at her, electricity sparking out the fire and reigniting it larger. Saeva stepped back from its flames.

"Foolish girl, Your soul calls out to your family, and yet I am the strongest to respond."

Saeva spoke firmly back. Her eyes never leaving his.

"I never asked for you. Nor your guidance. I've seen what the Empire could offer me in the ways of the First Order. The dark side. I've declined that way of life."

"Then your life will be chaos."

"So be it. At least it is mine."

The figure faded a moment and returned. It seemed a bit more timid. She could see how he manipulated in his hayday, his tone soothing.

"The Skywalker line runs deep in power still in the Empire. Our destinies always crossing, the potential for the bloodline to be crossed is apparent. Kylo Ren would only strengthen you. You could use him, along with Brendol Hux's boy as a stepping stone. Build upon Snoke's preparation of the galaxy. An Empress. Think of the balance you could bring."

Saeva stepped closer to the figure, the fire being the only thing between them, her face snarling.

"Never."

The figure glowered at her.

"Granddaughter, the secrets of our family. How I could indulge you. Teach you the ways that I was. Learn of your mother? Your grandmother?"

That pulled at Saeva's heart for a moment. Her eyes shuttering. Doubt crossing her mind for a moment. He saw her waiver.

"Maybe I could teach you to bring her—"

"No, Enough."

Saeva turned to leave the cave. He spoke after her.

"Saeva means Cruel one in Naboo's ancient language. I wonder why she named you that."

She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes glaring.

"To warn you to stay away from me."

As she left the tunnel, his cackling laughter followed her. Her body began to shake. One hurdle faced and another always appears it seemed.

When she finally reached Ren's command ship, she felt exhausted. The palace had become silent and she realized she must have spent hours unknowingly down in the cavern.

Her energy drained, she slumped herself up the ramp. Her hands passing over the twinkle lights that lined the ramp. Finn put them up to decorate and make the quarters more home-like for Saeva. His words ringing in head.

"To make it less...Evil?"

She smiled at the sight, the shakes of her encounter with her grandfather leaving her.

She plopped herself in the cockpit and put her feet up on the dashboard. She stared out the red viewer at the darkness of the palace. Her mind trying to make sense of what had occurred.

Palpatine hated his daughter for wanting to have a simple life. Saeva could understand a power hungry tyrant, obsessed with immortality

But hated his father for being normal or simply taking his daughter away? Her grandfather wouldn't waste his hate on someone so insignificant.

He would need a stronger reason to hate her father's family. Her mind wondered about her Aunt and her father. She realized she didn't know where their origin was from. Only her Uncle's, he was by marriage.

Saeva sensed someone coming up her ramp, she turned to see Rey entering the cockpit.

Rey sat next to her, assuming the same relaxed position. Saeva could tell she was busting with information.

"How are you feeling?"

Saeva sighed.

"I felt much better after seeing Fenc, a load off my shoulders. But then I ended up having a vision or encountering what I believe was a force ghost."

Rey sat up suddenly.

"I did too."

Saeva sat up as well.

"Was he an old man?"

"Yes, with a beard and a dark cloak."

"Electric face, dark eyes?"

Rey paused, her face frowning.

"No, he had kind eyes and light cloak."

Saeva's shoulders sagged for a moment.

"Oh, What did your ghost say?"

"He told me to go to the Jundland Wastelands, he has something for us there. In a home. It felt safe. It felt right?"

Rey had a look on her face that made Saeva envious of her ghost meeting.

"Who did you see?"

"My grandfather."

Rey sat up straight. Saeva pushed forward about her encounter.

"It was him trying to convince me to return to the Order, use Kylo Ren to achieve power. Create a purer legacy."

Saeva didn't mention her thoughts about her parents. Unlike Rey, she had a sense of who they may have been. At least her mother's history was against the Empire it seemed. She was aware of Rey's unknown origin as well and confided in Saeva about how Ren told her that they were simply no one.

Rey nibbled at her hands.

"What does it mean? For both of us to have these encounters."

"The light and the dark are working very hard to gain an advantage."

Rey hummed in agreement.

"Will you come with me tomorrow? To this mysterious place?"

Saeva nodded.

"Did he say me to go, particularly?"

"Yes, he said he that he couldn't appear before you. That something is blocking you from the connection to the light."

That depressed Saeva for a moment. Her face dropping.

"But he said he knows your true spirit."

Rey stood up to leave.

"It was very brief, and I didn't even get his name. This old Jedi, but he felt familiar somehow."

Saeva nodded slowly and the two walked out of the cockpit. Saeva turning to her quarters and Rey down the ramp.

"I packed a sand speeder, We'll dress like raiders. Left some rags on your bed. We may need to fit in to the background. Get some rest, We'll leave at dawn."

—-

Rey drove the sand speeder like a maniac from Jabba's palace to the Jundland Wastlands, weaving in and out of rocky terrain. Saeva missed the easy flowing sand dunes they initially had to cross.

The wind was slapping their faces with sand, but they were bundled in light gray rags. Rey seemingly in her element.

She seemed happy to make Saeva yell out in fear with sharp turns just to make herself laugh. Her self-assurance reminding Saeva what a pro she was at piloting.

"I get to drive back" was all Saeva could bark back at her laughs.

As the terrain become more rocky, Saeva began to wonder how they were to find this unknown location.

Rey seemingly driving where she felt.

"How do you know where to go?"

"I don't, but my hands are leading us this way."

Saeva shook her head, but realized she too needed to open more to the force. Clearing her mind, she tried to look forward ahead, her mind partially seeing a way, but partially seeing a way. An odd sensation.

Rey sensed that she was now open to the force.

"See? Control can be a blind spot sometimes."

Saeva nodded, gripping her door as Rey took a sharp turn yet again.

"Kriff."

They finally stopped, having to walk on foot, towards a small, rocky mountainous area. Rey climbing up a jagged cliff side, Saeva behind her.

They came to a clearing and discovered a small hut alone. Surrounded by nothing. It was faded, no signs of life.

They approached cautiously and Rey pushed the door, but finding it wouldn't budge. Saeva leaned her shoulder into it as well, and it broke open.

They tumbled in together. The light shining into the darkened hut. They slowly got up and began to look around.

The air felt stale, the place dusty, but untouched completely. Books, items, and even robes laid out neatly. All covered in dust.

"This hasn't been touched in decades."

"I'm surprised raiders...or anyone didn't find this place. Its so out in the open..."

"Yet hard to find."

Saeva lifted a solid book, blew off the dust. An old jedi symbol was imprinted on the book.

She passed it to Rey, who tucked it into her bag.

They moved slowly through the house, but nothing jumped out at them as important until Saeva went to the bedroom.

She opened a trunk, from under the bed and felt her heart stop.

There were photos, hologram photos, of other jedi, a royal family from Naboo, a queen of Naboo, but what startled was her father's eyes staring back at her.

Her heart knew it.

He was young, very young in the hologram. Toddler maybe?

She knew his eyes.

Saeva felt Rey sit beside her. Saeva spoke softly but rushed. Handing her photos of men in the royal photo.

"Was this the man you saw?"

"No, he had eyes more like you. Bright. But they shared similar facial structure."

"This is my father."

The few memories as a child she had, her father's eyes were always what she saw. Deep, soft.

Rey was quiet for a moment. Saeva sensed to push deeper into the chest, and she lifted underneath the bottom of the container. A sturdy box sat at the base.

The two removed it together, opening it cautiously.

A series of white and gray kyber crystals lay on a dark cloth. Medium sized pieces, enough to make two or three lightsabers.

They looked at each other in disbelief.

"You have a guardian angel, Rey."

They heard a faint chuckle from the living space of the hut. Rey slammed shut the box and entered the space where the chuckle was heard defensively, Saeva behind her. Ready for a fight.

An old man sat before them, the outline of his body glowing slightly. He had facial hair, light robe, and a calm demeanor. His presence solid, not flickering like Palpatine's.

Rey instantly relaxed, Saeva still cautious.

He smiled at them.

"Welcome to my home."

Rey sat down next to him, her excitement in her tone.

"Did You send us here? To help us find the crystals?"

The man chuckled again.

"I sent you here to find a part of yourselves."

Rey titled her head towards Saeva.

"Did you know her father?"

The man looked sad for a moment.

"I knew of him...from afar."

Saeva sat down on the floor, her stomach jumping a bit. Her legs crossed as she stared up at the force ghost.

"He was my son." Saeva froze. Her heart thrumming.

"He was your father."

He looked at Saeva and then looked at Rey.

"Yours as well."

Rey stilled, her nervous energy paused. They looked at one another, instantly comparing their looks, hair, and build. Their similarities in build weren't comparable enough to say they matched, Saeva's dominant White hair out-glowed Rey's brown, but they were realizing their faces had similar mouths. She shared the dark brown hair of her father' smiles nearly identical in realization.

Saeva stuttered out.

"Howww?"

The man seemed more amused by their reactions, not acknowledging the life shattering information that was just dropped.

"Well, I guess I should explain this more clearly. Now most in the galaxy know the great love stories of the past...and how the jedi and sith can become embroiled with one another. How hate and love border each other, dance with one another. So very close at all times."

He paused a moment. His tone sad.

"Your father knew of me, his name was Ginn, but We met all but once while he was a young boy, along with his sister, Amerada. His mother knew my obligations here on Tatooine, knew my debt that I needed to pay. I guess it was punishment for my failure, my torment to not be with my children. But having protect the child of someone I had loved and failed."

His eyes seemed to drift away from them, and he snapped back to focus.

"She began guiding him through his life, as he tried to train in the ways of the force, but he met a young lady."

His eyes turned to Rey.

"Your mother, Atria, was a quiet diplomat from an unassuming planet, Bespin. She worked alongside my son in the rebellion and the two fell for one another. Started to build themselves as a team in the Republic. Then they had you, Rey."

Rey's eyes sparkled, as if a story was coming to a perfect end. A fulfillment blindsiding her.

"But unknown to them...Palpatine's disciples had groomed his daughter, Lenora, to become an assassin. Followed a dark path where her life was isolated and vengeful. The sins of the father weighing on the daughter. Any legacy that had tarnished the Palpatine name was being struck down in secret by her, of course the exception being the untouchable Skywalker family."

Saeva began to get nervous, she could see the ending to this part of the story.

"Lorena murdered Atria in your home of Corsucant. Your father had taking you out to visit a friend, and returned to Atria's body. My son mourned your mother, Rey, gravely, but Lorena was elusive to custody. No records of her ever recorded to pin point her. He feared for you and his family, so he had his sister hide on Enarc and you on Jakku. He didn't trust anyone at the time, but He promised to return to you."

Saeva held her breath for a few moments, watching Rey wipe a single, silent tear that fell from her eye.

"He chased Lorena around the galaxy, swearing vengeance for a year or so. Studying her. Cornering her. They were rivals within the rebellion. A secret war between just them that no one knew. The dances of hate."

He paused.

"Turned to love...?" Saeva said softly.

The man nodded to her.

"My son discovered how broken and damaged your mother had been, that he found forgiveness in his heart. He offered her safety and care that was never displayed before. They were stranded in the outer regions, weaving between the battles of a new surging war. She had you in secret with him for a year or so, but was drawn back to the new growing First Order and Snoke. Maybe it was a threat to the seat of power or her treason of loving Ginn that was discovered by Snoke, but she was promptly executed by General Brendol Hux. But somehow she was able to hide your memory from him."

Saeva shivered by the overlapping lives and destinies this story seemed to weave.

"Your father placed you in your Aunt's care, and on his way to return to you, Rey, He was caught by bounty hunters. And General Hux once again fulfilled his duties to Snoke. My son doomed the same fate as I."

The man looked deeply sad, staring off.

"Never to be with his children."

Rey spoke first after a moment. Saeva's mind trying to process the story. Palpatine's distain for her father making perfect sense.

"Kylo lied to me?"

The man tilted his head and shook it.

"He could not see what your past entailed, so like any Skywalker descendent, he assumed what best suited him. He never knew the truth, but lie he did not. Deemed your past unimportant, just you. He was unaware of this legacy."

Saeva leaned forward.

"Who are you?"

The man smirked and almost had a spark in his eye.

"I was once known as Ben...and before that Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jedi Master, that failed his own."

He was very matter of fact about it.

Rey grabbed Saeva's arm suddenly, the wind was knocked out of them both by this news. She pulled Saeva up to her seat, holding her.

"I can't believe this."

The man chuckled.

"Believe it? You can surely feel it."

It started to click. Their connection. Their seamless bond and communication. The safety they felt with one another.

They looked at one another for a moment, as if seeing each other for the first time. Both shaking at the news. Rey turning back to the ghost force.

"Obi—Ben? Why wait this long to tell us... why come to me first?"

Kenobi looked at Saeva, his eyes a bit sad.

"The dark side is an overwhelming force, and for me to truly reach Saeva, I needed a touchstone for her. That being you, Rey, and that does not mean that you, Saeva, are innately on the dark side...but that it only claimed you first. When you were introduced to the force, it started from the dark side. The only origin you knew, how can you speak to something in another language per say. But you have fought against the dark side with a strong will."

Rey opened her mouth to ask more, but Kenobi stood.

"I have stayed quite past my time allowed by the Force. I fear I may not be able to return for quite some time."

The two women stood with him. The urge to hug him and keep him forever thrumming in their minds.

He looked at them both.

"I hope that this knowledge will lead you to the strength you need to truly balance the force."

With that, he was gone.

Saeva and Rey left staring at the empty space, feeling like they couldn't catch their breath.


	28. Chapter 28

The two were extremely silent as they made their way back to Hutt's palace. After absorbing Kenobi's revelation, the two collected as much as they could to bring back to the base. Items for the use of the Resistance, but especially the crystals and photos of their father.

THEIR. Their father.

Saeva tried to wrap her mind about the depth and tragedy of her family. The darkness that snuffed out Rey's mother. Her joy of having a complete story warmed her, but the details and damage done worried her.

Would Rey blame her for the life she had? Stuck on Jakku?

Her mind was awash with thoughts, when Rey suddenly jerked the sand speeder while making a turn. Saeva yelping.

She looked around for danger, seeing none, she whipped her head to look at Rey.

She was smiling coyly at Saeva, a mischievous look on her face. Saeva scoffed.

"Nerfherder."

Rey laughed out loud causing Saeva to chuckle. She spoke smoothly to Saeva.

"We will inform the Resistance what We know. I think We should include it on our intergalactic transmission. Prove how the Empire and Order can easily manipulate and destroy lives."

"Tell the galaxy that We are half-related."

Rey looked at her, focused on driving, but with a serious tone.

"We are family."

It overwhelmed Saeva, a wash of warmth coming over her. Safe. Secure.

"The children will be thrilled. Another cousin."

Rey beamed, her face realizing her family expanding.

As they reached the palace, Rey's face shifted. Worry hit her face.

"Something has happened."

Saeva reached out and felt a disturbance as well.

As they reached the palace entrance, the doors opened. Poe awaiting them with a worried look.

They settled the land speeder and jumped out to meet him. Rey taking lead as always.

"What has happened?"

"I tried to make him stay. Finn. He took off after a lead."

Rey looked at Saeva with a despair in her eyes.

"Where is he?"

"He headed towards Enarc. He wants revenge for Rose's death, he was in a rage. He's been battling his impulsiveness, but I couldn't stop him."

Saeva paused, her mind connecting the dots.

"Hux is moving the children back to Enarc. Personally moving them. Finn wants to kill Hux."

Poe nodded, his face worried and ashamed. A small bruise at his cheek. Finn was serious and even hit his best friend to leave. Rey shook her head, heading towards a Tie-Fighter.

"We got to stop him."

Saeva spoke quickly, the tone rushed between them.

"Rey, Wait."

Saeva yelled after her, causing her to turn to look at her. Saeva read her face.

"We take that" She pointed to Ren's ship then to a runner First Order cargo ship.

"And that. Send Ren's towards Naboo, distract them. I'll...I'll even man it to Naboo. Get Finn away from Enarc."

Rey paused, her face conflicted.

"No, I'll take Ren's ship. At least draw Kylo my way, You and Poe get Finn."

Saeva nodded, hating the thought of leaving Rey on her own, but she knew she had to. Poe followed her to The Cargo ship. She watched Rey board Ren's ship and close the ramp. The twinkle lights being crushed in the process.

Poe explained that Finn had bolted for a tie fighter and took off less than 20 minutes before they got back.

"Is he sure the information is solid? A true source?"

They strapped themselves in the cockpit and Poe quickly took off into the Sky. Rey just ahead of them in the command ship.

Poe nodded.

"It was a message directly from Hux, sent to all major cities. For you."

Saeva stared at Poe, his face frowning. He made a mock accent of Hux's.

"Dear Resistance Leaders, Your prized possessions have been returned home. Collect them...yadda yadda First Order propaganda. I'm a slimy wanker."

Saeva bite her lip. Poe's strong hate for Hux clearly showing. He continued.

"Where do guys like that come from?"

Saeva spoke softly and looked at Poe somberly.

"Pain. From a lot of pain."

Hux rarely divulged his past, but based on his scars and what a monster his father was, she didn't have to guess much.

Poe punched in the coordinates and hit light speed quickly. He turned to her.

"So what's our ground plan."

Saeva thought for a moment.

"I send the transmission. As planned as before just without Rey, just wing it a bit. Sets up two huge distractions. Hopefully, Finn gets slowed down or re-thinks his suicide mission."

Poe nodded.

"He's been really hurting. Its just been building for him. His entire life controlled by the Order, and someone he loved...taken so brutally in front of him. I should have been better friend or done more-"

"Poe. We can't fix the past, and worrying about it won't help us now. We have to focus. Use this emotion you feel to help him when we reach him, You will have to talk him down. Rey won't be able to."

Her concern for Rey was growing. The pressures of leadership and taking on the heavy burden of it was weighing on her sister.

Her sister.

Her heart fluttered and she watched Poe navigate the controls like a whiz.

He caught her watching him.

"You okay?"

Saeva snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah..just wish We had more time to plan this out."

Poe shrugged.

"Sometimes winging it is a better way. You can almost adapt quicker to the course being altered."

She nodded.

Thankfully, Enarc, Naboo and Tatooine were not far from one another. Before they knew it, they were in the Mid Rim. Saeva stared at her old planet, eyeing Naboo in the far distance. Ren's command shuttle zooming off in that direction.

She reached her mind out to Rey, watching the ship disappear.

"Be Safe."

Rey responded mentally.

"You as well, Sister."

Saeva looked at the space between Enarc and Naboo, it was filled Star Destroyers, the Finalizer and even the Supremacy lingering.

Poe swore out loud.

"If we haven't been spotted already, We can't land without being seen."

A feeling of assurance suddenly resolved over Saeva. Her fear wiped away as she saw Rey's ship start to pull several ships in the direction of Naboo. Rey pulling them to the other side of Naboo, away from their destination.

"Rey's already distracted a portion of the fleet. This old cargo ship may slip by."

Poe put in the coordinates of her hometown on Enarc and sucked in his breath.

As they landed in the atmosphere, the ship was hailed by Siege-Dreadnought, called the Omnibus. Poe stared at Saeva, unsure what to do.

Saeva answered the call, she spoke the best Enarc slang she could muster. Her accent odd and Poe tried not to laugh out loud.

"Eh, this Cargo 2234-Dp, How can We help the First Order? Just unloading at the City Center. Captain Maron speaking."

This was the information provided on the stolen cargo ship.

"This is General Furo of the Omnibus. It is imperative you provide clearance at the docking gate. First Order Officers will meet you at the docking gate."

"Aye, Sounds good mate."

Poe giggled.

Saeva looked at him.

"Don't dock at the gate, I need you to fly as low as you can over the tower. I'll get myself inside, you can land near my uncle's house. Finn could be there, if he hasn't been caught. Don't land if you can. It will slow us down landing here in the city. Risking us to all get caught."

"I don't know—"

"Poe trust me on this. I'll send the message, distract the First Order. Get my cousins if you can. Be smart."

Saeva stood to leave as Poe lowered the ship over the city, Poe grabbed her hand. It startled her.

"Be careful."

She nodded and pulled away from him. Unsure of his intent. But smiled weakly back.

As she felt the ship vibrate from being lowered, she lowered the ramp of the ship, wind gushing at her. A familiar smell of home hitting her. The city didn't look much different than before, but she could see in the distance that the First Order had begun building a new base. Construction vehicles and demolished homes starting at the cusp of the city. The tower, the target, now being built up and fortified.

The tower was riddled with multiple satellite dishes and components, the largest part that towered over the city. She eyed an open spot on the slanted roof.

Her eyes watched for the message tower and when it finally lingered about 20 feet below her, Saeva jumped down onto the roof. Trying to use the force to lessen the blow.

She slammed into the roof, making the tiles give way, causing her to slide down. She gripped the roof's edge and swung herself into a open ledge. A window wide open.

Glancing outside she watched Poe take off away from the city. Her comm link clinked.

"Alright, I gotta shake some trackers. I meet up with you after the message is sent. Ill comm if I'm held up."

"Understood."

Saeva snuck into the musty, dark building. Her ears perched for any sounds. The walls were covered in wiring and holo screens, all showing the latest death match from some poor far off planet.

She followed the wiring down a winding stairwell to the basement. She easily worked her way down, avoiding a group of thugs, by hiding in a ceiling duct.

Her intent was to be covert until she no longer could be. Hopefully during the message.

Finally reaching the basement and the end of the wiring, she came across a steel door. Four latches locked at the door. Too big to burst open with the force. It would alert all the goons who ran this place.

She heard footsteps descending to the basement and she hid herself underneath the stone steps, which had extra and multiple pieces of wiring pipes and coverings. Replacement tools.

Her ears straining to hear.

The steps were uniform, not sluggish like before. Troopers. They were there not looking for her, but probably a regular new agreement with the gambling criminals. Keep each other checked and informed. A guard system.

She counted 4 troopers by their steps. One rapped on the door.

It slide open and she heard a gargle of greeting from another trooper behind the door. Four troopers went in, and four exited. She waited for the extra troopers to get far enough up the winding stairs.

Luckily the door had not shut yet.

As the door began to shut, Saeva tossed a piece of piping across the floor. It jammed the door.

She quickly moved to the door, as trooper bent over to pick it up. She kneed him the face sending him backwards and unconscious by force.

She pushed herself into the command station and slammed the door closed behind her. It was a small circular room with Multiple control boards and Holo vid monitors surrounding the room.

The three left over troopers were stunned, as they turned to see their comrade on the ground.

They reached for their weapons, but she used her force ability to slam their heads together. She waited a moment to be sure they were out cold. Not even breaking a sweat.

Turning to the control board, she drifted her hands over the controls. So many to choose from, but needing the master one.

A glaring red control button finally blinked to her attention and she shifted herself to that board.

Her eyes searched for a holo vid recorder and hastily set it up. Her hands shaking.

Rey was to perform this message. Not her.

Saeva began to disengage and re-engage the switch boards. Connecting all the links, the power faltering a bit by the power being drained to send this message out to all Holo Pads and Vids.

Her eyes watched the red light blink back to life. The holo vids on the walls went black for a moment. She hit the red button.

Her face began appear all around her suddenly. Her face live for all the galaxy to see. All connections showcasing her face.

Ignoring her surroundings she began to speak. Her voice powerful. Stern. Surpassing her belief in how she could speak.

"My name is Saeva, I am a resistance leader, defector of the First Order. My grandfather, Emperor Palpatine, determined that my life and the life of my family should be lead down the path of darkness and ash. I believed it for a time, allowing control of my life in the hands of the First Order. But the First Order is no Empire, they are liars, profiters, and destroyers of life. They say they control chaos, when all that is left is Chaos in their wake.

They destroyed my family under the false leader Snoke and his minion, Brendol Hux. Murdering my mother, the rightful heir to the Empire. A role never given to me while within the First Order walls, despite my commitment to its soldiers and their knowledge of my origin. The true heart of the First Order is its pieces, its troopers. That they use as cannon fodder."

Saeva heard slamming on the door. Her heart rate began to rise.

"I ask the Galaxy now to rise up against these oppressors. Join the resistance or create your own form of justice. Protect your family. Your legacy. I now must protect mine."

The door slammed open by a huge blast, Saeva cutting the feed as it did so. She used her force ability to push back at the series of troopers trying to enter the room. It caused a pile up and Saeva gracefully jumped over the four troopers, who were scrambled and tied within each other.

Bounding up the spiraling stairs, she headed in the direction of the first floor. The easier exit. As she rounded the corner to enter the 1st floor, a thug came at her, grabbing her arm.

Whirling in a circle she tossed him down the stairs, slamming his body into the troopers from below.

As she exited the tower, she noticed the city in a mad scramble. Citizens were attacking troopers of the street.

In a distance, Saeva could see a First Order construction machine being set on fire.

She quickly cover her face in her raider outfit and ducked into an alley. The First Order was marching out a huge trooper fleet to gain control of the chaos.

Saeva hit her comm link as she weaved her way out of the city.

"Dameron?"

"Dam kid, that was quite a message."

"Think it was a good distraction."

"Hells yeah, I'm not at your uncles. I'm being tailed by some feisty Ties. I'll meet you as soon as I can. Don't go alone."

Saeva kept hustling her way out of the city, avoiding a blast from a explosion of a nearby First Order vehicle. The city in full riot.

"Any word from Finn?"

"Ahh Yeah, Rey comm linked me. She's got his location somewhere on Enarc. He's not happy. He had a harder time landing that Tie."

Saeva took a breath. One crisis averted.

"Don't go to your Uncle's, let us meet you."

"I gotta check Poe."

"Saeva, don't."

Switching off her comm link, Saeva swore at herself. She knew Poe was right. Wait for back up.

She finally hit the trail to her home and she broke out in a sprint to reach it. As she neared closer, she began to tuck herself behind rocks.

Her eyes scanning the forest line for any First Order members. It was empty. Quiet.

As she neared her childhood home, she noticed it had been upgraded and cleaner looking. Her gut twisting. The First Order had been paying her Uncle all this time, and all this time she suffered he had an upgraded life.

She gritted her teeth. After watching the area around the house, She slinked to the back window, her old bedroom window. Pushing her way in quietly.

The room was refurnished and elegant. Unrecognizable. A new bed, toys, a dresser with jewels on top. It made her sick to have a wash of memories of pain and suffering. This room dressed up to hide the past.

She opened the door and peered into the kitchen and living room, shocked to see how much bigger it had gotten. Pulling her scarf from her face in disbelief.

Fresh floors, walls, and furniture. It smelled of the First Order for sure. Her Uncle must have basked in their stipend.

A side room had been added to the house, that she was unable to visualize before. Its double doors closed.

As she stepped into the living room, she noted that there was movement behind the double doors.

Carefully, she opened them up, revealing a dinning room with many windows. A large table of dark wood with 8 seats to the table. Five of them occupied by a hushed group.

Her eyes found the children first, Malle and Jace eating what looked to be dessert, sitting to the left side of the table. Their eyes lite up at the sight of her, their mouths full as they smiled.

Her Uncle at the opposing end of table, staring at her with nervous eyes. His attire improved and possibly sober. Sweat still pouring from his face though. The plate in front of him untouched. He sat still staring at her.

To his right, was a woman Saeva didn't recognize. She had kind, scared eyes and not much older than her uncle. Biting her lip as Saeva made her presence known.

The last occupant sat in front of her, his back to her. She instantly recognized his blazing hair and perfect uniform. Her breath was caught in her throat.

Hux cooly looked over at her over his shoulder. He lazily gestured to the seat next to him.

"Ah, We've been waiting for you. Have a seat, please?"

Saeva froze for a moment. Unsure what to do, obviously this was some sort of trick and trap. Which she was well aware of. Better her here than Finn.

She knew this meant the place was surrounded.

Jace began to chatter to her. His grin so innocent in the moment.

"We are having chocolate."

Hux patted his head stiffly.

"Yes, Saeva, We are having chocolate. Join us please."

She knew how to play these games with him.

She moved to take a seat next to her Uncle's new wife, she presumed. Leaving an empty chair beside Hux.

As she tried to slip into it, Hux slammed his hand on the table causing everyone to jump. He gestured to the seat next to him.

"I said here."

Jace and Malle became quiet, thankfully resilient enough not to cry at the noise. Their eyes watching Saeva switch to the closer seat to Hux, on his right.

He still hadn't really looked at her. He was stirring the tea in front of him slowly. His movements precise.

They hadn't seen each other since the last night on the Finalizer Saeva realized. The night she left him after he asked her if she'd ever love him, escaped with Rey, and destroyed his weapon. Another plan of his destroyed by a Kenobi girl. She wondered if her betrayal really hurt him or just because she had disobeyed him.

A minute or so passed in silence.

Hux looked at Saeva finally. His face almost comically relaxed. As if he was attempting a normal conversation.

"Welcome back Home, same as you remember it?"

The air was tense for everyone else it seemed.

Saeva tried to survey the outside for threats. She spoke clearly.

"It is different, it was never this cared for."

Her Uncle tried to adjust in his seat without making a sound, but failing to do so. Hux glancing up at him with a murderous look, like her Uncle was interrupting them.

"Your Uncle has benefited from your earlier commitment to the Order. I wanted to make sure your home and children were safe and well kept. Until you insisted on having them with you."

Saeva glanced at her Uncle. Hux kept speaking.

"They could have stayed here, had a perfectly normal life. Glinda here is quite motherly. She's seemed to tame the beast that is your abusive Uncle. Plus surpluses of money make you less angry. Quite Right Del?"

Hux looked at her Uncle with a threatening glare. Her uncle finally spoke, weakened.

"Yes, General Hux."

Hux turned to Saeva, nonchalantly adding to the story. He took a sip at his tea as he spoke, staring down her Uncle.

"I also threatened to skin him alive if he laid a hand on anyone again. Which he has diligently done. A new beautiful home, wife, and his children."

Saeva sat back in her seat. Her tone serious.

"What is your point, Hux?"

He sat back in his seat and the two stared at each other. He scoffed at her new found boldness.

"You could have left the children here, never brought them to the Finalizer, and they'd be safe. For good. but you needed to be selfish."

Saeva tried to figure out what angle he was trying to play with her. She didn't take the bait to react. She gestured for him to continue. He loved to hear himself talk. Time for her to figure out a plan. She waved him on sarcastically.

"I'm listening."

Hux smirked at her dismissiveness. Before she could stop him, he pulled his blaster from out of now where and blasted her Uncle and his wife squarely in the heads. Their bodies crumpling over the table. Saeva standing in surprise.

Her cousins screamed and tried to scramble from their seats, but Saeva finally noticed the bindings on their legs. They were stuck, whimpering covering their eyes.

Hux gestured her to sit again with his blaster. She did so slowly, not making any moves.

She stared at her Uncle's body, a weird emotion of relief, spite, and grief hit her.

Her heart actually hurt for her Uncle, especially if it was true for him trying to redeem himself. Grief for her cousins to witness such a brutal display, because he was still their father.

"Are you really listening now?"

Saeva glared at Hux.

"I'm shocked you feel anything towards that beast of a man. He beat you and wanted to sell you off to the First Order."

Saeva looked over at the children as they were cowering in their seats, trying to get away.

"I am...disappointed in the recent display you just performed for the galaxy. Clever really, as always. I assume it was your idea to send that message out."

She glared at him.

Her impulse to force shove him out of the house flowing through her. Based on her Uncle's nervousness earlier, Saeva knew big weapons were set on them. Especially if their General was harmed in any way. She couldn't risk getting them hurt.

Hux eyed the children and their whimpering.

"I do want to speak more frankly with you. I'll have the children escorted out."

Hux snapped his fingers and four death troopers marched into the room. Each grabbing hold of the children and pulling them out. Malle pulling away towards Saeva, who remained still, as painful as it was.

Once the children were gone, Saeva snarled at Hux, leaning forward in her seat.

"You pushed me into making that message. Taking the one thing that mattered to me. I believe in the Resistance, because it wants to stop men like you from destroying lives."

Hux was relaxed in his seat, sipping at his tea again.

"But look how built up of a leader you are, I gave you those tools. The Order could allow you to set you vision on the galaxy."

Saeva crossed her arms.

"Its in my blood, I didn't need anything from you or the First Order."

Hux tapped his fingers on the table slowly, not looking at her.

"Ah, yes. Your bloodline. You know your father's origin?"

Saeva nodded.

Hux seemed disappointed by the confirmation of the information. Kenobi a known Jedi name.

"The scavenger is your-"

"Half-sister."

Hux brought his hand to his face, trying to process a little bit of her words. Saeva glared at him.

"Are you going to drag this out?"

He looked at her, surprised a bit. Saeva pushing again.

"Killing me? You have me right where you want me."

Hux sighed a bit.

"A strong leader would kill you on the spot, yes. I assume you would kill me if roles were reversed."

Saeva tensed, trying to think of a escape plan.

"How many weeks has it been since We last saw each other?"

Saeva stilled and stared at him. He was eyeing her stomach, a glint of hope in them. Her fists curled in their seat.

"4-maybe 5."

"Too early to be showing."

Saeva stared at him in disbelief. He thought she was pregnant.

Then she realized in her speech, that she discussed protecting her family, her legacy...he must have taken that as she was pregnant. Her heart thrummed a moment.

"Has it been difficult? I known those resistance bases are despicable conditions."

She stared at him in shock, he was completely unconcerned in the chaos occurring not far from them in the city. Possibly all over the galaxy.

"The bases are orderly and friendly, not a cold shell."

"Is that why you didn't stay? That it was a cold, unfeeling place?"

He seemed genuinely concerned for her reason for leaving. Despite all the times she told him why in the past, she felt her words repeating.

"Never was my choice to be there in the first is nothing warm about the First Order. Why would anyone bring a child into that. It would twist their soul."

As soon as she said it, she realized that was probably how Hux was brought up. His eyes faded to other thoughts, probably realizing the same thing she had. He responded cooly back.

"It is efficient."

Saeva placed her hands on the table.

"Hux, I will not return to the First Order. Its too late for that."

He nodded, agreeing to her words. He looked at her.

"I just wanted to enjoy a few moments with you before the Supreme Leader arrives. He will probably execute you and your cousins right here. He has grown bitter since you and the scavenger's escape."

Saeva saw a sad look in Hux's face. He asked her in a surprising tone.

"Unless the child is his?"

Saeva's eyes were wide. She decided to be truthful.

"I am not pregnant. And he will know. And he will kill me."

Hux became straight faced at her confession as if he knew all along. He made a tsk noise as if he was disappointed again.

"I needed to be sure. You know I would never have allowed him to harm something mine."

"Nothing here is yours."

He paused.

"Pity."

He stood up, snapping again, ushering in two death troopers tothe room. They grasped her on either side of her body.

Hux stepped up to her, towering over her, his face intimately close to her forehead. He slapped on force dampening cuffs gently, as if not wanting to hurt her. He softly spoke to her.

"I hope the Resistance realizes what a waste this is. Sending you here."

Saeva stared up at him.

"Today, they will grow in sizes that you can not fathom."

He turned away from her with that. His hands behind his back as he lead them out of the house.

Stepping out of the house showed a display of 100 or more troopers aligned or settled in the forest lining near her house. All assembled perfectly.

The city seemingly had calmed and the sounds of rioting had quieted. Saeva unsure how to feel about that.

Saeva saw Malle and Jace off to the side, quietly sitting on the ground between two death troopers. They observed the troopers marching up to the house with big eyes.

When they eyed her, they broke free, running up to her.

Troopers started to stop them, but Hux allowed it.

The kids hit her hard, hugging her legs. The death troopers stepping back, releasing her. She sunken to the ground with them. Her face trying not to show her worry in this moment.

"Hello there, little ones."

The children just hugged and whimpered into her. She hushed them, and did her best to comfort them in the cuffs.

Hux stood awkwardly watching. His face unreadable.

Saeva noted that a ship was landing nearby, but wanted to focus on the children.

Her fears true that it was Kylo Ren's new ship. The troopers unmoving in its presence.

A few more precious moments she focused on the children, hushing them and telling them to be good.

Saeva was oddly at peace, accepting her death at this point.

She looked up to see a rattled, disheveled, and pale looking Kylo Ren speaking in hushed tones with Hux.

Saeva could tell that Hux was informing him that she was not pregnant. The look on Ren's face going through a degree of emotions.

After the exchange, he stepped closer to her.

He ignited his lightsaber and finally looked her in the face.

Saeva said her finally good byes to the children, and allowed the Death Troopers to pull them away.

She was still on her knees as she stared up at Ren. His face frustrated and a having a look of longing. Telling her that Rey had alluded him again.

Relief flushed over her with that thought.

Her eyes met Hux's as she heard the children screaming behind her. Her eyes pleading with him.

Hux suddenly ordered at the troopers.

"Take the children inside."

She nodded to him, grateful for his one kind deed in all this. Her eyes back on Kylo.

Ren waited for the children to disappear before sharply speaking loudly for the fleet.

"Saeva Palpatine, you have been—"

Saeva spoke cooly, interrupting him.

"Kenobi. Kenobi is my father's surname."

Her eyes sparkled at the thought as Ren seemingly connected the dots. A fury building behind his eyes.

"You have been accused of treason and traitor to the First Order. And therefore shall be executed on the spot. No deals. No friends. Just death."

Saeva stared him the eyes unwavering. Unafraid. She spoke clearly.

"Do it."

She could see the hesitation in Ren.

Hux seemed to adjust behind Ren, clearing his throat.

"Supreme Leader, are you certain this is the deciding action."

"Your weakness is showing, General."

"As is yours, Supreme Leader."

Kylo forced pushed Hux away from him, hard, with that comment. His face re-determined. He used the force and bowed Saeva's head forward, exposing the back of her neck.

She felt the heat of the lightsaber hovering over her neck.

She closed her eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

The buzz and heat of the saber caused a shiver down Saeva's back. Her eyes closed, she tried to control her breathing.

She chanted to herself to be at peace. Take this moment as a final victory. Escape her oppressors, make this her chosen destiny.

The pause above her was telling her that Ren was hesitating. But the audience probably gave Ren the pressure to follow through on his words. She could sense him reading her mind, so she kept one thought in her head.

"Can't back out now, Ben Solo."

The saber came up as swiftly as she uttered those mental words and she heard Ren take a breath, preparing to swing down.

A massive explosion could be heard overhead, so massive it shook the ground. Saeva lurched forward, knocked unsteady by the blast. She glanced up from the ground to the sky.

A Star Destroyer was barreling down towards them, it had entered the atmosphere split in half. Parts of the ship starting to litter the ground around them. Ren had sheathed his light saber, staring up at the sky in confusion. Hux already screaming at troopers to return to their ships. An Officer scrambling up to them.

Fiery carnage landing all over Enarc.

The Officer was pale white, sweating.

"Supreme Leader...theres been a development."

Ren grabbed the man by the collar.

"There seems to be some members of the First Order whoo—-whooo"

"Spit it out, Dammit."

Saeva could eye Hux, who was behind Kylo, getting annoyed by the man's hesitation.

"They've defected, Sir. They've started firing on our own. We don't know-"

Kylo's saber sliced through the Officer, tossing the body aside.

Saeva pushed herself up, still staring at the impending Star Destroyer that was barreling their way. The groan of the machine sounding like a shrieking woman. The alarms from within the ship echoing in the sky at a closing distance.

Saeva side glanced at General Hux ordering soldiers and trying to use his comm link to establish some communication. His back turned away from them. The soldiers scrambling towards the ships and the city.

Kylo Ren finally noticing her on her feet. His eyes blazing. Taking a step forward, Saeva took a step back. Her hands still cuffed.

His voice seething.

"You did this."

Saeva nodded cautiously, but defiant.

"Amazing what a few words could do."

A giant piece of the Star Destroyer suddenly smashed near her and became too close to Saeva's comfort causing her to jump backwards. It was large enough to separate them.

Turning towards her childhood home, Saeva could hear Ren's roar at separation. She needed to reach the children.

Dodging and weaving through the rain of metal, the impending crush of the Star Destroyer coming. She realized it was heading straight towards her house, and their general location. The sheer size of the ship could crush the whole city.

They were going to be crushed. She maybe had 3 minutes before the impending doom.

Saeva was 50 feet from the house as she was stopped and diverted by debris.

As she tried to crawl over what use to be a Tie-fighter, that was half on fire, she paused at the peak of it. Her body sensed something that cause a pit in her stomach.

As she was looking down at her house a massive portion of the Destroyer outer control panel landed on the house. Demolishing it. The entire structure almost instantly disappearing within the walls of the house.

Saeva stilled for a moment, suddenly feeling the whole world fall silent. Her heart thrumming. A numb feeling consuming her. Maybe a second or two passed, but it felt like a thousand years.

A loud crash behind her snapped her back and she screamed out loud. As she scrambled down the tie fighter, she fell, slamming her head and body against the metal.

Shaking off the wounds, she pushed forward reaching what was left of the house. She climbed on top of what was left of the house wall, looking down into what would have been the house.

"No, No, No, No."

With her cuffed hands, she pushed weakly at the metal that covered the house. Her frustration and grief getting the better of her, that she began to punch her hands against the metal. Trying to break the cuffs, but simply cutting and bruising her hands.

Without the force she couldn't sense them. Without the force she couldn't move the metal. She couldn't save them.

Saeva fell to her knees and felt silent tears pour down her face as she looked to the sky. The Star Destroyer a minute away from striking.

She deserved this death. Her cousins did not.

Saeva suddenly felt a hand grab the back of her collar, pulling her down from the wreckage that was her home. Her body hitting the ground hard.

It was Ren again, he pulled her up, dragging her by the hair this time. She screamed at him.

"Let me die. Kriff, isn't that what you wanted?"

Ren pulled her harshly through the feild of debris in the direction of the city, his ship waiting. It looked much like his old command ship she stole.

He said nothing.

The ship in sight, Saeva began to push against him. Tears pouring down her face.

"I can't leave them."

Kylo looked at her, like he once looked at her when they were on Lianna. When she had hope in him.

"I know."

With that he force pushed her 20 feet into his ship. Her back slamming into the cargo wall. He entered the ship, the ramping closing behind him, just as the Star Destroyer slammed into her home and the area surrounding it.

She prayed the ship wouldn't take off, but to her dismay it sped off.

Her body suddenly aching and she felt blood seeping off the side of her face. Wiping it awkwardly with her dusty sleeve.

Kylo hadn't moved from the spot when he entered the ship. He merely stared down at her as she stared at the floor. Her thoughts thinking of her cousins.

How They were innocent in all this.

She killed them. Her actions and words killed them. Her body began to feel numb again. She could care less about Ren's presence. It was an empty cargo room with the two of them.

Her comm link in her pocket suddenly chirped. Her eyes shot up as Ren's met hers as he recognized the sound as well.

He moved towards her swiftly, but she kicked him in the stomach. He fell backwards. Her cuffed hands struggled at pulling the comm link from its hiding spot.

She felt Ren's weight on her suddenly, holding her face to the cargo floor, pulling the link from her. He used the force, freezing Saeva in place, her ability to speak stalled.

He clicked back on the comm link, but remained silent. Rey's voice chimed in.

"Saeva, Stars! Are you safe? We just saw what happened over Enarc... are you still there? Poe couldn't get back to you, there is some sort of Mutiny happening with the First Order ships. Where are you?"

Ren spoke in a still tone.

"She's with me."

The comm link went silent for a moment. The ship lurching for a second, the ship's alarms going off. Saeva began to wonder if they were in space.

"Ben?"

The ship lurched awkwardly again. Kylo turning his head towards the cock pit.

Ren seemed suddenly concerned, he spoke harshly into the comm link.

"We will contact you when the time is right."

He unfroze Saeva and dragged her into the cockpit. The ship had made it to space, but was in a sea of chaos. Tie-Fighters fighting Tie-Fighters, Star Destroyers shooting on each other. Hux was trying to manage the controls with a pilot. Colonel Mitaka getting sick in the left hand corner. He gave Saeva a weary look.

Ren pushed her into a seat behind the pilots un-cuffed Saeva for a brief moment, before re-cuffing her to the ship. Thankfully, her facing forwards to see the carnage outside.

Ren pushed the pilot of the seat and the two leaders began to operate the ship.

He spoke calmly, but loudly to Hux.

"General. Status."

"We have four Generals who have defected, Empire loyalists, and now using our own resources against us. Two compromised destroyers, 2,000 tie-fighters, and unsure amount of troopers."

"Supremacy?"

"Fortified, for now."

"Order it into light speed."

"But We aren't on board."

Ren glared at Hux, who gritted his teeth and gave the order. The Supremacy in the distance disappearing not long after the order.

The ship weaved in and out of battles. Blasting a few fighters that had tailed them. Saeva unsure what direction they were headed, it seemed they were circling the area to give commands to loyal parties.

Ren continued to pilot and bark orders at Hux, who was managing each command.

"Send a message to all First Order ships, We have Saeva Kenobi in custody. Traitors will be executed and those who have not defected on a First Order facility may execute at will the traitors."

Hux relied each message with equal fiery passion and hate.

The ship was suddenly struck by three oncoming tie-fighters and began to spiral out of control. Saeva's vision starting to blur. The alarms louder than before. She could hear General Hux yelling.

"WILL YOU GET US THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF HERE!?"

Saeva felt a lurch and her senses coming back.

The ship finally leveled itself and shot quickly into light speed. The situation fixed quickly probably due to Ren's piloting skills.

Saeva closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing, As the shock of the situation seemed to lull. The clicking of autopilot and silence filled the cockpit.

The pilot and Colonel Mitaka slipped out of the room, snapping Saeva out of her daze. Her grief returning to her.

Hux nor Ren looked at her, they sat in silence as data came piling into the computer. Ren adjusting the command ship at points. She preferred they not speak to her.

The flash of light speed captivated Saeva's mind, its numbness helping her recall all the bittersweet memories of Jace and Malle. Her soul felt like it was twisting.

The blood from her forehead had returned and she felt it drip on her collar bone. As she tried to wipe it, she forgot her hands were strapped to the seat with the cuffs. It made a noise breaking the concentration of Hux.

He looked over his shoulder and saw her. He glanced at Ren in a bit of disbelief. He hadn't expected to see her there, she realized.

She rested the back of her head against the seat, staring back at the light speed of space. Watching the General in her peripheral.

He had returned to his data pad, silent. But he seemed more aware of her now. Short glances her way.

Kylo was now sitting very still, watching the light speed flashes. Twirling her comm link in his hand.

He spoke suddenly.

"We go to the Resistance."

Hux looked up at him, dumbfounded. He scoffed.

Ren glared at him.

"We meet with them. Negotiate."

"Don't be absurd. We still have twice the army that they, even with the defectors—"

"The Resistance is an asset."

Hux stood up and he screamed down at Ren.

"Are you bloody mad?! The Resistance will destroy us, execute us."

Ren choked Hux calmly. His coughing a bit loud.

"The Resistance doesn't know what kind of rogue army they've just unleashed. Men with bitter, pent up anger from the Empire. They will obliterate more than the First Order ever could. The Resistance will need us."

Hux was released, collapsing in his seat.

Coughing, he glared at Ren, his eyes bloodshot. He spit out blood as he spoke.

"How do you know that for sure?"

Kylo went back to staring at the flashes of speed.

"I saw it, the future is being dictated. I can foresee this."

General Hux tightened his fists.

"You've gone mad."

Kylo still calm and cool as ever, glanced at Hux's data pad.

"We've lost the Supremacy to General Furo..."

Hux grabbed his data pad as a messaged chirped in. He seemingly read the message over and over. He suddenly slammed the data against the wall, confirming the take over of the First Order army.

He bellowed at the wall.

Kylo seemed very calm still. Saeva in a bit of disbelief at the situation.

"We meet with the Resistance. They'll take us as prisoners. But they'll soon realize that We are more of assets to them than as simple war prisoners."

Hux stared at the wall, seething. His voice mocking Kylo a bit.

"Did the force tell you that they'll welcome us with open arms?"

Kylo ignored him and turned his chair to face Saeva.

"No, but they'll follow her."

Hux glancing at her as well.

Saeva snarled at him.

"Why should I help you? After all you've done to me and my family."

Her voice faltered at the word family. Her heart aching. She willed herself not to cry.

"Because the fate of the galaxy is suddenly going in the very wrong direction. For all your beliefs of how wrong the First Order was...the Empire found ways to be worse."

"Worse than Star Killer base? Millions gone in one blow."

Saeva shot right back at Ren, who was unfazed.

"A victory for our goals, but unemotional. A technical need. Imagine if emotion was added to the efforts. Pent up resentment from the days of the Emperor."

Saeva laughed and laughed a maniacal kind of laugh.

"You, either of you? Without emotion? Do you hear yourself? I've heard Hux's speech on First Order archives before the destruction of the Republic. The hate that drips into every word of that speech."

Hux had his arms crossed and seemed unapologetic in the moment. Saeva focused on Ren. She mocked him.

"Every impulsive move you make is riddled in fear and anger. Resentment of your birthright or your bloodline...whatever parental mental defect you choose to ignore. Scared little angry boys wanted to play war and now they need help? The toys aren't yours anymore?"

She huffed and closed her eyes.

"You should have left me to die on Enarc."

Kylo stormed out of the room, igniting his saber as he went. Off to take his frustration out on some part of the ship.

Hux following him, leaving Saeva alone with her thoughts. Her grief creeping back. She started to sob, her chest feeling like it were stabbed. Her mind having trouble comprehending how the children were gone. Simply gone so quickly.

—-

Several hours passed and her exhaustion from crying lulled her to sleep.

She awoke to a still ship, light speed had ceased, and deep space stared back at her.

Hux sat in the cockpit seat to her front left, his hair disheveled. He looked like he himself had been screaming, a nasty black eye forming on his right eye. His lip cut.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her hands feeling numb in their position.

He glanced back at her. He silently stood and crouched down in-front of her.

"If I release you will you try to murder us?"

Saeva stared down at him.

"Yes. Probably."

He seemed to shrug his shoulders and unlocked her handcuffs. He turned away from her, plopping back down in his seat.

"We are dead anyways."

Saeva rubbed her wrists, feeling blood flow returning.

She slowly stood, loosening her body. Feeling the force flowing back to her. She prepared for a fight, but felt no fight in this room.

Hux sat defeated in his seat, not even looking at her. He spoke out loud.

"Its all gone. Everything he built...I failed."

Saeva stared down at him as he spoke. Her empathy and sympathy non-existent, but her curiosity peaking.

She sat in the pilot seat next to him. Hux looked at her, his eyes actually watering.

"Everything my father built, with Snoke...after the Empire. Gone. Just like he said I would. The bastard child trying to prove to his father his worth. Even after I killed him."

Saeva quickly realized Hux was drunk. Hux gestured to the exit door.

"I let the chosen one know he was equally a failure to Vader during his little tantrum. He killed Mitaka...then the Pilot. But somehow didn't kill me. Said I should suffer by the hands of the rebel scum.. wallow in my defeat..."

Saeva stayed silent as he spoke. He tilted his head and looked at her.

"I was bred to hate the Resistance...ever fiber of my body. Yet here we are...sending a distress call to the scum."

Saeva crossed her arms and swallowed.

"He used my comm link to contact Rey."

Hux awkwardly nodded his head.

"She won't respond till she hears your voice and your agreement. She says she'll know if its forced."

Saeva sat back, biting her lip as she thought to herself. Hux spoke softly again.

"I know that you could care less if We lived or died...you've just lost your family."

He looked at her.

"But I've lost my home."

Her heart did not break for him. It didn't not feel anything. She simply stood and looked down at him. Spoke very matter of factly.

"This is what we deserve. It is what you deserve. Punishment."

She turned to leave the cockpit, Hux's voice cracking behind her.

"Punishment is all I have known."

That stilled her a moment, but she brushed it away, darting into the hall.

She found Ren mediating in his quarters.

His eyes didn't open, but he spoke to her.

"Hux released you."

"He did. I've come for my comm link."

Kylo opened his eyes, tilting his head.

"I assume you want to help us now?"

"I want to get home, to my sister. I could care less what they do with you."

Ren stood and pulled the comm link from his pocket. Saeva noticing a bruise to his right cheek bone. Hux got one punch in it seemed.

"Hux is impulsive and foolish when it comes to you."

"You've been impulsive with me before, Kylo, so don't be so hypocritical." Saeva said it cooly back. She was alluding to their intimate elevator encounter.

Kylo's eyes flashed a moment of lust, but returned to their normal state quickly.

"Is the Resistance aware of how personal your relations have been with the Order?"

He was pushing her, despite his need for her to help him.

"Rey is aware. That's all who would matter."

"Ah, but no one else."

She scoffed.

"Don't be foolish Kylo, a mere speech of mine just disbanded and imploded an entire military system. The revelation of my relations with Hux and yourself would be like throwing a bucket of water on a forest fire."

She took the comm link from his hand with spite. He spoke darkly to her.

"I can sense it in you now. That hidden darkness, its emerging. It draws my darkness, I can feel its bend on your will to control it."

Saeva turned to leave the room dismissing him with a look, but He pushed her up against the wall, her front facing the wall, his front to her back. He hissed in her ear.

"Their deaths are on your hands. You were their protector."

Saeva felt her hands begin to prickle with dark energy. Her rage building. He held her intimately against the wall. His voice deeper and darker than she had ever heard him speak before.

"Rey will sense this darkness in you. She'll cast you out, like she did me. Then I will be the only one to accept all of you."

Saeva paused, her raging subsiding at the mention of Rey. She realized he was trying to make her lose control. Pull her towards his side.

"No, She's only disgusted by your darkness."

She pushed back against him, untangling herself.

"I will contact her, alone. Maybe you can reflect of what you truly want. You will not find comfort in my darkness to ease your own."

With that Saeva left and stationed herself in the cargo bay. She stepped over the wrapped bodies of Mitaka and the pilot. Her disdain for the situation growing.

She hit the comm link as she settled in the corner. Rey's voice perked through.

"Ben, I am not-"

"Rey. It's me."

"Saeva? Thank Stars. Are you okay?"

Saeva paused at the question, wanting to unload for her sister. But it felt disconnected through a comm link.

"I am safe for now. You won't believe what they want."

Rey's voice shined through the comm link. Saeva felt like she could sense her practically.

"It is unreal, the First Order is imploding. And the Resistance is growing stronger—"

"Rey, Kylo wants to negotiate. Hux and Him, they want to meet. They want to believe what has happened is much worse for the galaxy."

There was a pause.

"What do you think?"

Saeva paused, her body numb still.

"It doesn't matter what I think. Its just them, they are out here wounded, blind. Do you want to meet them at the table?"

Rey could tell that Saeva was speaking freely. Giving her reign of choice.

A few moments passed.

"Bring them to Jabba's. Are you alone?"

"Yes, I am."

"They must be restrained. Force binders on Kylo, if they are serious about meeting."

"I agree, I will inform them."

"Saeva, are you okay?"

Saeva's voice broke a bit as she replied.

"I just need to get home."

"You'll be here soon, Sister."

Saeva nodded and wiped a few tears from her face. She rose and walked back to Kylo's quarters. She could hear him tossing furniture about.

She entered as he smashed a chair up against a wall. He stilled at the sight of her.

"They'll meet with you. Force cuffs on or no deal."

Kylo tightened his fists, but relaxed his shoulders.

"Very well, where is the location?"

"I'll pilot there myself, hopefully Hux hasn't passed out on the hyperdrive."

She left him and entered the cockpit.

Hux was sitting on the floor finishing a bottle of whiskey off. His uniform off and a white undershirt on. He looked more drunk than before.

She ignored him and punched in the coordinates to Tatooine, slipping them back to hyperdrive.

He watched her do it, tapping his fingers on the bottle. She clicked away at the controls.

"What are you doing?"

"Bringing you to the Resistance."

"Oh... to my death."

She rolled her eyes at his dramatic slurring of words.

"Unlike the First Order, the Resistance offers real chances to its enemies."

Hux scoffed and burped.

"Like you said...I murdered millions of people...their people...and was happy about it. Still proud of it. That's going to slide?"

Saeva glanced at him, but continued operating the ship.

"I'm not naive. You'll be in a cell, like him. But your knowledge of the equipment and strategies will keep you alive for some time."

"Not you, you won't try to keep me alive?"

Saeva turned her chair and looked at him steely. She spoke mockingly.

"As hard as you tried to keep me alive back on Enarc just earlier today... I'll keep it at that effort level."

Hux burped again and banged his head against the wall. As he tried to pull himself up, he stumbled and fell back down.

Saeva became increasingly annoyed with him. He was going to stumble into the controls and kill them all.

She grabbed the force binders before crossing the room to Hux.

Grabbing him, she held him steady, walking his stumbling self to Kylo's quarters.

As they walked towards Kylo's room, Hux held Saeva tighter suddenly. He slurred a bit.

"You would...woulda have been a magnificent Supreme Leader."

Saeva opened the door to Kylo's quarters, ignoring Hux's mumbling. Kylo stared at them from his mediation position.

He stood as she allowed Hux to fall into the bed in the room. Hux grunting at the harsh landing. Kylo stood, looking like he was to protest.

"He's drunk, useless, and in the way in there."

Tossing the cuffs to Kylo, she continued.

"Put these on in 20 minutes, We'll be arriving at the base."

"Rey agreed?"

Saeva nodded.

"Someone still has hope in you."

With that Saeva turned and walked out the door.


	30. Chapter 30

As the ramp lowered down onto the rough planet, Saeva welcomed the blast of hot air hitting her. The scent of Ren's new command ship made her feel restless and confined.

She walked down the ramp, blocking out the setting suns with her hand. The light bothering her from her brief stay up in space. Looking over the landscape, she was relieved to see a group of 30 or so armed Resistance members to meet them. The ship landed just outside the palace on a sandy plain, a short 100 feet from the entrance.

She felt Ren behind her, followed by Hux. He was still drunk, but able to walk on his own. The sight of the Resistance sobering him up. He, like Ren, tried to look more put together before landing. Their robes and uniforms still disheveled, covered in the rust and debris of Enarc.

Ren wore his hand cuffs in front of him, his face blank. A homecoming to the Resistance that he probably never imagined. Hux itched at his own cuffs that Saeva had found and slapped on. She had curtly told them to simply follow behind her, or else things would be complicated.

Their glares echoed out around them. Their tone in their demeanor to be seen as deadly as their reputations.

Her demeanor seemed to murmur through the crowd as well. Her face and body language calm, in comparison to everyone else. Unafraid of the the two imposing figureheads behind her. Her "prisoners".

Not that she considered this a victory, but more of a mere advantage for the Resistance.

Saeva spotted Rey amongst the crowd and started moving towards them. Her face deeply concerned. The Resistance shifting their weapons as the Hux and Ren moved as Saeva moved towards them.

Poe looked angry as Finn did. Their eyes glued to the two behind Saeva.

Rey reached her before they could. Her arms around Saeva immediately. Their hug was tight, but soon Saeva stiffened underneath her. Rey sensed it and pulled back to look at her.

She traced her hand over the bloody matte of hair on the side of her face and the state of her debris riddled clothing. Her eyes searching Saeva's for a hint of what had happened.

Saeva couldn't find her will to say what had happened to Jace and Malle there, but allowed her tears to well up again.

Rey instantly realized the gravity of Saeva's feelings. Their force connection vibrating.

She snapped her head up to Ren and Hux, back down at Saeva. She sternly gave her orders.

"Finn, find Fenc. We need his med bag, send him to my quarters."

She gestured to the prisoners with a nod, not looking away from Saeva.

"Place them in the old cells in the basement. Guards at either end of the hallway, but No one goes near them. Poe, could you please oversee this."

Poe stepped forward with his blaster ready and with three other resistance members. Finn hastily making his way back into the base.

Poe stood toe to toe with Ren, their glares at one another creating a tension. A snarl on Ren's face versus Poe's cocky one.

Poe managed to speak smoothly.

"With pleasure."

He motioned for the two to move, and with at least ten other Resistance members surrounding them.

Kylo tried to meet Rey's eyes as they moved, but Rey was too consumed with Saeva.

Saeva meeting his gaze instead.

The darkness swirled in his eyes as they looked at one another, but the darkness instantly shifted when trying to meet Rey's.

It made Saeva shiver. The difference between them so night and day.

Rey placed her arm around her smaller sister and pulled her away from the transfer. A wealth of warmth overcoming Saeva.

Rey pushed them away from the transfer, but not before Saeva could over hear Hux drunkly grumble about the stench of the Resistance Base. She glanced at him, as he kept his head proudly up. His eyes glancing at her.

Saeva couldn't register the look and honestly was so emotionally overwhelmed that she decided to ignore it.

Rey brought Saeva to her quarters, which was in the highest point of the base. Saeva had never been there before, and following Rey up to the stairs was a bit dizzying.

The stairs led right into the room, a loft like feature of the palace.

It was circular shaped and overlooked the Wastelands and had a perfect view that overlooked the entrance gate. It must have been Jabba's room, with many pieces of the old furniture being twice the size of normal furniture. Saeva noted that there were two new beds on opposite sides of the room. Rey pointed to one for Saeva to sit. She realized that it was her new bed and knew Rey wanted to stay close.

Fenc arrived not long after and gave a few vaccines to prevent infection. He also silently cleaned her wound and placed stitches.

Rey watched silently, holding her hand through the painful parts.

When he finished he finally spoke in his gruff manner.

"You are gonna have a nasty scar on the side of your face, sorry to say."

"Another addition to my collection."

Saeva smiled weakly at her sick humor, making Rey shhh her with a noise.

"I'd take a shower and get some rest. Nurse's orders."

With that he winked at her and left them.

Before Saeva could speak, Rey shoved some fresh clothes in her hands and pointed to the fresher. Saeva opened her mouth to protest, but Rey shushed her again.

"We'll talk when you are settled."

Saeav did as she was told, quickly showering and settling into a pair of Rey's grey pants and light, long sleeved gray shirt.

When she entered back to the room, Rey was pacing her room.

"What's wrong?"

Rey stopped pacing.

"Its just a bit much, all this happening at once. I could never thought so much destruction and change. I wasn't there to protect you, I should have been."

Saeva shook her head in disagreement and sat down on her cot. Exhaustion hitting her. Rey knelt down in front of her and grasped her hands. She spoke softly.

"Did they suffer?"

Of course Rey knew with Saeva speaking.

Saeva choked out, tears starting to flow again. The chill of her wet hair seeped down her back.

"I don't know, it happened so slowly and so fast. All at once. Ren was about to execute me...when a Star Destroyer started to collapse on the planet. The children were in the house...I tried to reach them...but...I failed."

Rey squeezed her hands, tears in her eyes.

"You didn't fail if you tried. They loved you, they know you tried."

Saeva sobbed louder, Rey coming up to meet her. Her arms around her.

"I should have been there with you. You shouldn't have been alone."

"I shouldn't have sent that message."

Rey shook her head, pulling away.

"This isn't your fault. You must know that Saeva. It's the First Order's."

"Kylo's you mean?"

Rey stilled for a moment, her mind trying to set the best answer.

"He is their leader, so yes. He is as guilty as I am when things go wrong."

Saeva wiped her face of the wetness.

"You are nothing like him. He heartlessly tried to execute me after he found out I wasn't—...useful anymore. Both of them did."

Rey tilted her head at Saeva. She caught what she had almost said.

"What do you mean by that?"

Saeva fiddled with her hands, shame filling her.

"If I was...with child...I probably wouldn't have been in the situation I was. But I'm not, and the Kylo decided then to destroy me."

Saeva's eyes glazed over for a moment.

"I was insufficient to them again."

Rey squeezed her hand, she could sense a rage boiling in the squeeze.

"Hux as well?"

Saeva looked away, simply nodding. Rey's face changing color by the realization.

Rey stood suddenly, she was practically shrieking.

"I'll execute them right now. I'll bring them to the sand pits...I'll—"

Saeva raised her hands, finally shushing Rey this time around.

"Rey, I'm okay. I consented in those moments. My weakness or maybe my desire to have some comfort, against my better judgement. I did betray them in a very personal way, in more ways you ever betrayed Kylo possibly? Are you that surprise that the Supreme Leader and General of the First Order wanted my head?"

Rey paused, a bit blown by Saeva's calm attitude.

"I knew about Ben...but Hux?"

Saeva nodded carefully.

"He was more...attentive to my development of my role in the First Order. Kylo expressed more interest in my dark side and training, but he was very occupied with finding you."

It was Rey's turn to blush.

"When Kylo looks at me, I can see how he dives into the dark side. I represent the side that drove his bloodline to power. When he looks at you...he is soft, curious? Maybe he finds redemption with you? I'm just simply his punishment he indulges in."

Rey spoke softly, as if she saw it more clearly now.

"You never call him Ben."

"Because he will never be Ben with me. Your'e his redemption, Rey. Just like you kept me from falling completely to the other side."

Rey suddenly hugged Saeva again.

"You won't ever have to be near them again."

Saeva laughed, her arms squeezing back, knowing that was not true. Her destiny felt too intertwined with theirs.

"I think I need some rest."

"Take as much time as you need, We'll mediate later?"

"Yes."

Rey watched Saeva settle into her bed before turning to leave. She paused at the staircase.

"Our family is proud of you, Saeva. Despite what you may think, you are much stronger than me."

Saeva couldn't respond before Rey bounced down the stairs, leaving Saeva to fall asleep in a tired silence.

—

A week had passed before Saeva finally emerged from her hiding spots in the palace. Her mind and body needed to take time from the war, to grieve on her own.

Rey, Poe, and Finn were understanding. Even took her to a secluded area of the desert to have a memorial built for the children. They respected her space and didn't bombard her with any news of the galaxy. Never mentioned Hux and Ren to her, thankfully. They waited patiently for her to return to the fold.

Rey was her constant, especially with mediating sessions and having meals with her. Allowing her space, but the right amount of shoulder to cry on. Finn would bring some comedic relief to her days, finding old comedy holo vids, or taping pranks he would play on Poe.

Poe was surprisingly supportive in a silent way. He always seemed to be around when Saeva felt lonely, but didn't feel like chatting. He would just sit nearby, watching her practice her hand to hand techniques. Or if she was reading, he would open up a manual to some ship, pretending to read it.

She could sense he wanted to talk to her more, but couldn't muster up the courage.

She sensed guilt like Rey had expressed, but she didn't blame Poe. He couldn't have saved them either.

She was starting to realize that she couldn't blame anyone. This was what occurred in War, and she was fully partaking in it. The blame was on her shoulders and she had to own that guilt, control the rage, and continue to fight.

Her mediation sessions with Rey had helped find some semi-semblance of balance. Her train of thought strengthening for her return.

She wanted to fight for her friends and her family. She was ready to rejoin the team after a week.

She felt sure of this when she entered the meeting room for the first time to over hear a debrief that was finishing up. Poe was meeting with 50 pilots from different sectors. Rey and Finn sitting at the side, listening in, so she sat next to them.

Poe spoke with a strong voice, a bit re-energized by seeing Saeva. It made her blush a bit when he smiled at her.

"Alright, So what We have determined is that Lianna has been wiped out. We lost a lot of fighters in the process, but Lianna has suffered First Order has been randomly destroying cities on planets that were once loyal to the Empire or have switched sides in recent years. This is personal, vengeful and unpredictable."

A Resistance pilot spoke up from the crowd.

"It seems like they have no interest in controlling the galaxy at this time."

Poe nodded and pointed to a map of the galaxy. It was littered with red dots in a few areas in the mid-region.

"This new First Order has been taking bolder moves, met more defeats in battle, but is vicious. These are incidents of mass casualties or destruction with no real cause. Intel has come in that there are newly formed camps for prisoners. These camps have yet to be found, but the numbers of diplomats, peacekeepers, and resistance that have disappeared is growing. Entire populations are disappearing or wiped out."

The pilot leader spoke again.

"Can We trust Hux's information about Hoth? That a camp could be there."

Poe looked a bit unsure for a moment.

"The information he has provided so far has given us some good victories. Good codes that have worked. We took two dreadnoughts down based his knowledge of their whereabouts. His intel has been solid."

The pilot fired back at Poe.

"But he didn't start the prison camps, he could be sending us on a wild goose chase."

"Officer, I understand your hesitation, but We will be cautious. No plans have been set for Hoth, its in still pre-planning."

The pilot became more frustrated with Poe's calmness.

"We should execute them both. Live On Holo Vid, maybe that would stop this rampage of the First Order. We know they want them dead."

There were murmurs of agreement. Poe looked to Rey with a concerned face, she could see he partially agreed.

Saeva spoke before Rey could. She stood aggressively as she spoke.

"So to appease the monsters, We become them?"

The group silent now.

She stared down the pilot who had been so mouthy with Poe.

"You think that will stop the First Order? You are literally bending to their demands. I understand that all of you have been affected by their actions. But We must not mimic those who made us starting fighting in the First Place. Using Hux to obtain an advantage is the best place to start. He was born and bred under the ideals of the Empire. If he is willing to offer anything We can use, how could we foolishly throw it away?"

The group murmured, many nodding their heads in agreement. Poe stepped in at this point.

"You all have fought valiantly. Keep it up, We will crack this new threat."

The meeting adjourned and Poe crossed the room to meet Saeva, his face concerned.

"You didn't have to step in."

"You were handling it well, truly Poe. But I know some of them still fear me as well. Had to remind them that fear and intimidation never stems anything good."

Poe nodded, Rey and Finn joined them as they spoke. Finn slapping Saeva's shoulder slightly.

"So are you back in this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Rey nodded, her face hiding something. Finn looking like he was ready to burst with a question. She quirked her eyebrow.

"What?"

"We need your help, but its asking a lot."

Saeva quirked her eyebrow more, Poe shaking his head.

"I already said No to this. I want to point that out."

"No to what?"

Rey spoke finally.

"Hux isn't offering any more information. He is has gone silent."

Saeva almost rolled her eyes, understanding what they were asking.

"He wants out of the prison cell. He's dangling Hoth information as bait."

Finn crossed his arms in frustration.

"His roommate had offered nothing of course. Only will speak to Rey."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Get them to talk, either one to talk. Unless you have any idea where they would put the camps."

Saeva thought for a moment.

"There was more focus on communications and weapons building during my time there. I don't recall camps or prisons."

Rey spoke again, her tone soothing.

"If you don't want to even want to look at them, please forget We asked. I promised you that."

Saeva bite her lip and Rey took her by the arm.

"Let's go eat, talk about it more."

They all went to a make-shift dining hall, which was packed with various walks of life that had joined the Resistance.

They took their food up to Rey & Saeva's quarters and settled at the oversized circular couch in the room with Finn munching loudly away.

"Hux was piling driving us with good info for like three days. We got supplies, re-captured two bases, and destroyed a dreadnaught facility. It was huge."

Poe continued the conversation.

"He suddenly goes silent. Stops responding. I guess Torture was a trigger for him."

Saeva nearly choked

"You tortured him? After he gave information?"

Rey shook her head, trying to clarify the story.

"We found out that 3 Resistance members, who had gone rogue, started torturing the two of them. At night. Made us think the two were just beating each other. Yesterday, they dragged them all the way out to the Wastelands. Tried to feed them to a wild Rancor."

Saeva's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

"Well, by the time Rey and I arrived last night to the area, Ren had already killed the Rancor with some makeshift spear. Hux had killed two of them, beat them with their own helmets. Ren had left the leader of the rogues just barely alive to confess to us."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We knew you needed time, and they returned to the base so silently. Hux's been in rough shape...He has a lot of internal bodily damage. Fenc can only do so much."

Saeva sat back in her seat, her emotions mixed. Partially jealous of the torture portion, but sick to her stomach by the darkness of the ploy. Rebellions in the ranks and Going against Rey?

"Rey, When Ren speaks to you, what does he say?"

Rey almost looked like she was about to blush.

"Nothing pertaining to the war. He discusses the Force with me. But won't discuss anything to help the Resistance."

"So you expect he'll say something to me? Either one?"

Poe looked like he wanted to punch something.

"I don't like it. We can wait them out, maybe starve them a little."

Rey shot him a glare. Starvation being a touchy subject for her.

"No, absolutely not."

Saeva played with the food on her plate. Her mind sorting out her emotions. Finn spoke again.

"If this is too much, We understand. And we can explain to the rest of the crew."

"Why do they know?"

"Well, the rest of the leadership suggested you. Time and Time again, you have been witnessed side by side with them. You have been able not only survive and escape, but bring them into custody. I think the rest of the Resistance has faith you'd get information from them."

Saeva never looked at it that way, she just saw it as survival.

"Let her think about it, guys."

Poe changed the subject to other matters of needing more fuel and figuring out a plan in that area. Saeva half listened and contemplated what she was going to do.

She finally finished her food and Rey offered to braid her hair. As she relaxed, Finn and Poe made her laugh about the time they got stuck in a barter war on Bespin. A story that ended with Poe in a droid disguise to get off the planet.

Rey's hands felt so calming as she twisted two braids down from the sides of her head down into one larger braid. The laughter and comfort of the group made her a bit sad. She knew she was about to reintroduce pain into her life.

After a few more light moments with them, and an attempt to throw pieces of food into Finn's mouth from across the room, Saeva caved.

She had to do what was right.

"I'll try to talk to Hux. Tomorrow. Not Ren, Not yet."

Finn looked like he was accepting of her choice as Rey was. Poe was not happy.

"We can arrange a safe meeting. Tomorrow. No need to rush this."

"Unless Hux dies overnight."

"Finn—"

"I know, sorry. You saw how he looked. Fenc's practically glued to the bedside making sure he doesn't stop breathing."

"But he's been talking?"

"We have not heard him speak since the rancor, We were hoping you could figure that out for us."

Saeva nodded carefully.

Finn and Rey turned to go downstairs to get a drink before curfew. A new order since those members went rogue. Poe waited for them to leave.

He turned to Saeva, standing very close to her. She could smell his strong, clean cologne that she never noticed before. He was searching her face as he spoke.

"You don't have to go near them. We can do without Hux's information, Ren will crack. He can't help himself when it comes fo Rey."

"I'll be fine Poe, they don't scare me."

"I know, you've been quite extraordinary through out all of this."

Saeva shrugged, waving him off.

"We are all surviving this."

"I can be there with you, if you want?"

He was a little closer to her.

"I'll be okay, From what it sounds...Hux couldn't hurt a Jawa."

Poe smirked, his tone lighter.

"Those creatures are tougher than you think."

"Had a lot of encounters?"

"Couple bite marks. Here and there."

She smirked at him. He suddenly very softly placed his left hand on her face where the scar was forming. The intimacy was jarring, Saeva pulling away.

"I should get some sleep. Got quite a day tomorrow."

Poe looked a little defeated and nodded. He spoke calmly to her.

"Yes, you do. Have a good rest."

Saeva watched him leave. Her heart thrumming slightly. She wasn't sure how she felt about that moment.


	31. Chapter 31

Saeva hummed as she laced up her new knee high brown utility boots, happy to finally be rid of the First Order clothing that had plagued her. Rey had been able to find a stash of clothing hidden in an old Resistance cargo bin.

It was filled with clothing that was dispersed to the base. Her tan pants, long sleeved gray shirt and brown vest fit perfectly. The braids that Rey set the night before were perfectly fitting.

Finn and Poe waited for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Now you look more like one of us."

Finn flashing a smile at her. He understood the feelings she had. Releasing the First Order in more ways than one.

They made their way down the dark steps of the dungeon and holding cell areas. Saeva could feel the history and darkness that the Hutts swayed over the palace. These holding cells weren't far from Fenc's make-shift med bay, and the cavern where Saeva encountered her grandfather's force ghost. It was oddly dank in this part of the palace, even with the temperature so warm.

Rey was waiting at the entrance of a long hallway of cells when they approached. She didn't smile as they approached, her eyes tired. She had taken the over night shift to guard the prisoners. Dark shadows under her eyes.

"Are sure you don't want me to stick around?"

Saeva shook her head, squeezing Rey's arm.

"I'll be fine, get some rest. You look exhausted."

Rey yawned and shook her head to be more awake. She massaged her neck in pain.

"Poe and Finn will stay here with you, Fenc is in Hux's cell. Ben's is just a few cells down from there."

Saeva nodded and watched her sister leave up the dark hallway.

Poe led her through the narrow hallway to Hux's cell. Fenc was falling asleep in a chair on the opposite side of cell, his head shifting upwards. A slight snore occurring.

Hux was lying on a stone cot. His face unrecognizable. Saeva covering her mouth at the sight of him, a bit in shock. His right eye was severely bruised, purple, and swollen. The rest of his face brownish and black. His hair half matted and sticky with blood. He wore an oxygen tube through his swollen nose to help push air into his lungs. His lips cracked and with dried blood smeared at the side of his face.

His right arm in a sling. She had forgotten if it was the same wrist she had once snapped.

Saeva could tell that the rest of his body, despite being covered, was worn and injured. His breathing pained and struggling. A device on his left side indicated a pneumothorax, the chest tube beeping and hissing to relieve pressure.

Poe unlocked the cell door, causing Fenc to jump up startled. He looked sheepishly around, exiting the cell to report to them. They stood awkwardly for a moment.

Saeva stared at Poe and Finn.

"How do you expect anyone to talk in that state?"

Fenc chuckled.

"Oh He talks. He's had a few choice words with me. Few colorful names."

He turned and shouted into the cell.

"After I've saved your bloody life, ya dirty bastard."

Hux merely shifted slightly, his breathing still in sleep patterns.

"Pain medications are wonderful."

Fenc pointed to her.

"There is very limited amount of pain medicine in that bag in there. Hang some fluid in like an hour, but if he stops breathing..."

Fenc made a shrug motion.

"Call me, I guess."

Saeva's face became more confused as Fenc turned to leave.

She looked at Poe and Finn with a glare, both looking sheepish.

"Okay, so We do need him to talk. But we also need someone to keep him alive. Fenc's been here for almost 36 hours doing so. You are the second best candidate."

Saeva crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

Poe spoke comedically and frankly, pointing to Finn and then himself. Trying to make light of the situation.

"We'd let him die. Rey won't, but she's occupied with the dark prince toddler. We know you won't let him die either. We also need a force user down here during shifts without Rey, just in case Kylo somehow gets free. Both of us are going to be switch watch with him, until Rey comes back. Just like you'll switch with Fenc. We just need to see if he'll talk to you during this process. Once he is healed, We all get to go back to regular duties."

Finn added on top of that explanation.

"Once We determine who can control themselves around them. We will get new guards. We don't need our people getting killed by acting foolish and pulling a stunt like the last set of men."

Saeva looked back at Hux. His struggled breathing almost making her pity him.

"Fine, but keep me away from Ren."

Saeva hadn't quite forgiven him for nearly putting her to death and for the words he said to her on the ship on the way here.

Their bloodlines influenced him too greatly to the dark side. If Rey could persuade him in the opposite direction, Saeva would need to stay out of the way.

Her eyes eyed Ren's cell from a distance, she could sense he was awake and listening to them.

She walked into Hux's cell, and started to shift through Fenc's medical supplies. Making herself familiar with what she would need.

Grabbing Fenc's chair, she placed it next to Hux's cot, facing him, her back to the cell door. The door closing behind her.

She heard Finn and Poe walk in the direction of Ren's cell, talking quietly. A thought popped throught Saeva's brain as she heard them chatter. They were blissfully unaware of Hux and her's relationship. Rey had kept her secret private, thankfully. They thought nothing of Hux in most circumstances it seemed. So unaware of how he could be more dangerous than Ren.

They must have assumed Kylo was more involved with her and could her hurt her attitude toward him much more venomous as of late. Ren had shown signs of redemptions, but his recent actions were more hurtful to Saeva.

Hux was always manipulative and cruel, but she had grown accustom to it. Her indifference to him probably made the rest of them comfortable putting him in a room with him. If they knew more truths about the length of their entanglement...maybe not so.

But Rey knew...and she seemed confident in her.

Hux did not seem keen on executing her on Enarc though, and she didn't know why. Her escaping the Finalizer with the scavenger must have been infuriating. Her betrayal deep, especially after his intimate question: Will you ever love me?

She sighed to herself as she wished she could read his mind. Wondering if she could try now as he was in a vulnerable state.

She studied his face for a while.

Watching Hux sleep was painful. His breathing ragged and exhausting. Saeva started to notice his chest tube suction was almost full and emptied it out its contents through a sewer drain.

That seemed to take less of a strain on his breathing.

After another hour of simply watching him, Saeva hung up a bag of fluid. Wondering how long he had gone without drinking water or eating. His lips looked so chapped.

He became more restless and sweaty, Saeva determining his pain medication must have worn off.

She quickly push a vial into his fluid. His restless nature easing shortly after. Checking his IV line in the left arm, Saeva could feel how hot his skin was.

Infection, possibly?

She searched for a fever reducer and an antibiotic. As she read the labels on the bottles, she could gear him murmuring.

Her ears pricked open, listening hard.

He spoke like he was being hurt in more ways than his physical wounds.

"Father. Stop."

He coughed suddenly, blood spurting from his mouth. Saeva grabbed a clean towel from the bottom of Fenc's bag and a suction tool that looked like a tooth brush.

Wiping the blood from his lips and suctioning the blood from his mouth, Saeva could tell his was very feverish now. Sweat beads dripping down his skin.

After reading up on the antibiotics available in Fenc's med manual, Saeva administered the right medication, hopefully, in a second bag at a set rate. The fever reducer infused in his first bag.

Finn walked by, the cell, stopping to check on her.

"Need anything?"

She looked up from her spot on the ground as she was reading on infection control off of the medication manual. Somehow being comfortable on the stone ground. Her head resting up against Hux's cot.

"Large cup of cafe...and a bucket of water. Clean and cold please."

Finn nodded to her.

He returned not too long later to find her in the same spot, somehow carrying a large container of Caf and a bucket of water.

He placed it down on the ground next to Hux's bed. He stared down at his old enemy. His eyes conflicted.

Saeva looked up at him, seeing the conflict. She waited until Finn finally spoke.

"His father is the reason I was taken from wherever I was from."

He paused. He seemed to be processing his thoughts.

"Then he took over, more brutal than Brendol Hux. That's what the older, seasoned troopers would say. Rumors are...he killed his father. Jealous of us and the attention troopers received, he spear headed a stricter program."

He took a big breath and confessed.

"Sometimes I miss it. That brotherhood. The adrenaline of being behind something so great. He was a bastard, but he was our bastard to defend."

Saeva listened quietly to Finn's confession.

"Kylo Ren changed that for me. His destruction. I saw what the Order was doing, I saw the carnage, nearly took part in it. I wonder about the people I was raised with, trained with."

He seemed a loss for words.

"Did anyone I know survive Starkiller base? Its not like We knew any better or different."

Finn looked at her and then Hux.

"But he escaped Starkiller base."

Saeva stood from her reading spot and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"He ordered Rose to be killed...and I've grieved. But is it strange...now being a leader in the Resistance. Calling shots...I understand it. If I was in his place...would I do the same?"

Saeva nodded and squeezed his shoulder. She saw how deep this was for Finn, this was his entire life.

"I think it takes a wise man to understand his enemy. Rather than just hate him."

Finn sighed, a tear welling up in his left eye.

"I shouldn't have gone after him. I should have stuck to the plan. I blame myself for what happened to your cousins."

Saeva shook her head and hugged him.

"I understand. I really do. Please, I don't blame you."

Finn shook his head and held her tight.

"I don't think I can forgive myself. Truly."

Saeva held him tighter.

"I forgive you. That's all that matters."

He released her, coyly wiping his eye.

"Its quite incredible."

"What?"

"How You and Rey just share that quality I can't quite pinpoint. This warmth. Energy. It's like being home."

Saeva blushed a bit by the compliment.

"Well, I hope you keep your spirits up. The Resistance needs all of us, more than ever."

Finn nodded and left the cell, back towards the direction of Ren's cell.

Saeva settled back down on her chair, and opened the medical manual again. A gargled voice cutting into the silence.

"FN-2187. Traitor."

Hux had shifted in his cot, coughing, struggling to get up. He sat halfway up the bed. He looked confused, looking through her. He didn't recognize her. He was not of the right mind at all.

Saeva pushed him carefully back down. Making sure his IV stayed in place, hoping the medicine would lower Hux's delusions and fever.

"Hux lay back down."

Hux pushed weakly against her.

"Traitor."

"Yes, yes, We are all traitors. Stay still."

Saeva grabbed a clean cloth and dipped it in the bucket. Wiping carefully the blood from Hux's mouth and face. He leaned his head back on his thin pillow, mumbling.

She turned his head, washing his matted hair. The scent of copper filling her nostrils. The dried blood washing away easily.

She was able to visualize the gash on his skull. The bleeding thankfully stopped even after cleaning. It was a shallow cut and she was able to use the skin glue gun to close it after a full cleaning.

Cleaning his skin up a bit seemed to settle him and relax him. Saeva rested a cool, new cloth on his forehead.

Pulling away from him, he grabbed her wrist. His eyes still closed.

"Mother, don't let them take me."

Saeva stilled, his grip so tight on her wrist. She was curious to his sudden fear, she pulled gentle on his grip. She spoke softly to him.

"I won't, go to sleep."

He gripped her harder. She spoke a bit more firmly.

"Armitage. Rest."

As if overcome with exhaustion, Hux fell back to sleep.

Saeva pulling away, her heart thrumming. She had never used his first name before. Her studies on the Finalizer allowed her to know it, but she felt the use of it was too intimate.

She almost laughed to herself. They had already been intimate as intimate could be. But using his first name felt more personal than that.

She returned to reading and was tapped on the shoulder by Rey. She looked rested.

"Go grab some food, you've been down here longer than I thought you could tolerate."

"How long?"

"Ten hours, take a break. Fenc will be here soon."

Saeva nodded and trudged up the dark stairs. Needing some fresh air, she grabbed her food and settled herself just outside the palace.

Her mind thinking about her day and how she actually took care of Hux's needs. Without a doubt or pause.

She didn't hesitate to keep him alive.

After All the evil and hurt he had caused her. She shook her head to herself. He was just someone most familiar to her in many ways. Anyone who didn't know who he was would be appalled by the state of health he was in.

After finishing her meal, Saeva returned to the dungeon. She found Fenc and Rey talking in the hallway outside Hux's room.

Fenc turned to her, eyebrow raised.

"Back so soon? It's my shift."

Saeva shrugged.

"Figured I check in with you, give you a report of what I did today."

Fenc crossed his arms.

"Pain Medication, Antibiotics, Fever Reducer. Cleaned the bastard up. You have more energy and compassion than I give you credit for."

Rey smiled at her.

"She's a good one, Fenc."

"Oh, I know, Deary. I hope that red-headed prick gets a chance to understand that someone gave him some sort of slither of dignity."

Fenc entered the cell, moving the chair away from Hux. Plopping in it.

"Force knows, I'm too tired for this garbage."

He instantly went back to sleeping.

Saeva and Rey giggling at Fenc's demeanor and attitude. Both knowing he would help in an instant if something went wrong.

Saeva glanced at Hux. His breathing calmer, more steady. His skin that wasn't bruised was less flushed than before. Comfortable finally it seemed.

Rey looked at Saeva.

"You did a good job today. Did he speak to you?"

"He was mumbling, his infection causing hallucinations or night terrors. So nothing that makes sense."

Rey nodded.

"Well, Maybe tomorrow."

She turned and headed down the hallway.

"Rey?"

She turned back to look at Saeva, her face conflicted.

Saeva used her eyes to indicate she was speaking about Ren, looking at his cell in the distance.

"Don't let him think you are any less than you are. You are probably one of the best people I've ever met. A beacon."

Rey seemed a bit empowered by the statement.

"Thank you, go get some rest."

Saeva watched Rey turn back and walk down the hallway. She placed herself in a chair across from Ren's cell. Her face shifting to a stoic glare.

Saeva sighed and headed up to get rest.

—

It took three more days of rotated shifts till Hux started to show better signs of consciousness. Saeva keeping infection away and keeping him probably sedated from the pain.

On the fourth day, Poe was late to meet her so she headed to the dungeon by herself. When she entered the hallway to the cells, she found Fenc outside Hux's cell. He was waiting for her, anxious to leave. Rey sleepily waved to her from the other side of the hallway. Still waiting for Poe to relieve her.

Fenc mumbled past Saeva, grunting as he did so.

"Bastard is all yours today."

Saeva entered the cell, startled to see Hux sitting up in the cot. His back up against the wall, leaning against it. His eyes closed, but he gingerly lifted his head to look at his new vistor.

His right eye was still severely swollen, still unable to open, but his left could see her clearly. She could see how bloodshot they were. His bruising on his face had diminished.

Saeva said nothing and seated herself in Fenc's chair. Across the cell, not pulling the chair closer like she had before.

The two stared at one another. He spoke in a cracked voice.

"The nurse said I had another caretaker."

"Surprised it was me?"

His smug tone somehow dripping through his injuries.

"I must admit, yes. I told him whoever was my other caretaker, they were far superior to his skills. Big-headed buffoon."

Saeva scoffed.

"He kept you alive."

"Barely."

Saeva shook her head at his entitlement. He became annoyed with her dismissal of his complaint.

"I was providing them with exactly what they wanted. And this was their repayment."

He shifted in the bed and groaned.

Saeva stared at him, leaning forward in her chair.

"Are you that surprised? The amount of destruction you've caused. The damage. The lives lost, and now that you played nice for a moment...you expect them to just forgive you?"

Hux stared at her a moment.

"Have you forgiven me?"

Saeva stilled and pulled back in her seat. She couldn't answer him. He smirked till his face cringed in pain.

"Ah No, you haven't yet. But you did a decent job fixing their mess."

Saeva said nothing.

Just let him talk, she thought to herself.

He shifted his sling, grimacing, his body sliding down the wall. He struggled a bit and tried pushing himself up.

He finally stopped trying, frustration at his broken body. He glanced at her, his eyes filled with shame.

"Will you help me?"

Saeva puckered her lips, scoffing again.

"Yes, but limit the insults of the people who have kept you alive around me."

Hux rolled his eye, wincing at the action.

"Yes."

Saeva stood, and moved to stand over him. He expected her to bend down and help him by the look on his face. She extended her hand and used the force to carefully adjust him in the bed. Sitting him back up.

Hux was visibly uncomfortable by the action, but not because it caused him any pain. The days of Ren manhandling him with the force probably haunting him.

After he was settled, Saeva sat in her chair again. Crossing her arms and leg. He eyed her.

"You've gotten stronger. Like her."

He was talking about Rey.

"Yes, We train together. Often."

He breathed out.

"I suspect they have you in here for a reason. Not the traitor Or the Pilot joining me for a morning chat and tea."

Saeva said nothing. Hux's voice cracking and mocking.

"They want me to help them. More information to stop the Rogue First Order."

"Of course they do. Just like you would."

He huffed.

"So they send in the ex-lover to make me comfortable."

Saeva shifted suddenly in her seat, the word ex-lover bothering her. It must have read on her face. Hux, perspective as ever, catching the body language.

"Ohhh, They don't know do they. About Us?"

Saeva spoke sternly.

"There was no Us, Hux. Just moments."

Hux quirked his eyebrow, closing his good eye. His tone filled with longing.

"What moments they were."

Saeva swallowed her anger with him.

"All you have to tell me is if you are going to share more information or not. If not, I can stop wasting my time."

Hux opened his eye, turning his head to look at her.

"I have so much to offer the Resistance. Your'e willing to give up on your interrogation that easily."

Saeva nodded her head.

"Yes. I can walk away and let you rot down here till they decide to bring you to trial for war crimes."

Hux seemed unimpressed by the threat.

"Pity."

Saeva stood and started opening the cell door.

"Saeva."

"I won't waste my time, Arm-"

She paused at saying his name. It had been more accustomed to her lips when trying to keep him settled these past few days. He obviously could not remember. She turned to look at him.

He looked serious now.

"I will provide information. But I need some things too."

—

Saeva at dinner time, in Rey's quarters, presented Hux's terms to the group that night.

With his health better, and Rey stating that Ren had made progress, they finally returned to a normal routine. Finn had found trustworthy guards, who Rey had mind-swept for assurance.

"No way. No way. Absolute not."

Poe was adamant about the discussion.

Saeva didn't blame him for his rejection. Finn was trying to not laugh at the

situation, still in disbelief.

"He wants a locked quarters up here, not in the dungeon. Free reign to wander the area during the day, with monitored security. And to the present the material himself at meetings. If I don't know a scheme when I see one..."

Poe cut in.

"Don't forget the part where he is pardoned from execution."

Saeva spoke with clarification.

"He agreed to serve time. His whole life for crimes. Just no death penalty."

Poe started chuckling, biting into his food.

"It is official official, Hux is insane. Or thinks we are that stupid?"

Saeva knew how serious Hux was. He was the ultimate deal maker and strategist. She applauded his gall.

Rey seemed to think the same thing.

"He is bold."

The group ate in silence for a moment, Saeva realizing they were considering it. Poe suddenly snapping out of the haze. They were silently agreeing to the terms.

"We can't be serious."

Information had come in earlier that day that more and more allies were disappearing. Arkanis being the city most recently attacked. An old Empire ally that switched the the Republic not long before the First Order.

The attacks and disappearances were growing. The details of the carnage more graphic day by day.

Hux's information and access would be a huge benefit. To have a clue where the First Order would strike next.

The group stared at one another. Finn finally groaning.

"I'll have the maintenance team start building a lock on one of the empty quarters on the c-section."

Poe shook his head.

"B-Section of the palace. Between you and I, Finn. Keep an eye on this bastard."

Saeva looked at Rey, who seemed to be staring off into her food.

"You okay?"

Rey nodded.

Saeva had noticed a weary look on Rey lately. Her overnights on guard with Ren were taking a toll. She was happy it was over for her.

Finn and Poe got up to leave. Poe throwing over his shoulder at the two.

"When General Hug's room is ready, I'll personally escort him there. Set his security team and lay my own ground rules. Slimy prick."

Saeva shook her head at his and Finn's demeanor over the situation. They were unhappy, but trying to work with what they had. Place their personal wants below the Resistance's needs.

Once they had left, Saeva turned to Rey.

"Something is bothering you and you need to tell me."

Rey blinked for a moment at the bluntness.

"I-I am just tired."

Saeva gave her a look. Rey sighed.

"Its become complicated with Ben. The past nights, he stays up. We talk on end. About the Force, our lives. It flows between us so easily, even in our disagreements. He is just so—"

"Overwhelming."

"Yes. I can tell he wants to join me. He can see the light. He's just so afraid to let go of everything. He gave up so much, just to return where he started."

Saeva chewed her lip.

"What are you going to do?"

Rey sighed.

"I might release him. Tell him to make a choice. The Resistance or the First Order."

"You or Power?"

Rey chewed her finger.

"Well, let me know when and where you plan this. I feel like I trigger him into something much darker."

Rey looked at her.

"Its so strange that he can only sense the Palpatine side of your nature. All I can sense is the Kenobi."

Saeva smirked a bit.

"Well, its easy to find what you know."


	32. Chapter 32

Saeva and Rey took the next day to re-focus their force training. They decided to hike into the rocky terrain around the palace. Find some peace among the busy chaos that was the Resistance.

Saeva remembered that they had crystals of their own. She had been staring at Kylo's saber the night before their

Hike. It had been sitting at Rey's nightstand since his arrival to the base. She mentioned to Rey about the crystals and she quickly pulled out a worn book with a strange symbol on it.

Rey decided that they would take the crystals with them and see if they could manage to figure out how to build their own sabers.

The hike was easy for the two, who had become accustom to a rigorous lifestyle. Reaching a good destination point to camp at.

They settled on a large hill, with a flat plateau. It over looked the Tatooine dessert, some how managing a gentle breeze through the area.

Saeva tossed her bag to the side, standing at the edge of a cliff portion of the hill. Her arms extended, closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath.

"Oh I feel like this is the first breath of fresh air in days..."

She looked back at Rey, who seemed to be soaking up the soon to be setting suns' rays. A small smile on her face.

Saeva took a quick drink of water and laid down a blanket for them to rest on. They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying the nature or lack of heavy nature around them.

Rey eyeing the bag with the crystals.

Saeva chewing her food loudly spoke.

"No fair, You want to pick you color first."

Rey choked on her water.

"How did you know?"

"Cause I was thinking the same thing."

They laughed for a few minutes, so much so they fell to their backs. Heads touching, they looked up at the dusk sky.

A stillness forming.

Saeva's thoughts wandering.

"Rey?"

"Mmmh"

"How do you know your'e doing the right thing?"

Rey made a confused noise.

"What do you mean?"

"Like the right thing with people...like how do you know that its a good thing?"

Rey was quiet for a moment.

"Are you asking about Ben? Or Hux?"

Saeva thought for a moment.

"Both."

"I-I don't think I'm the right person for this question."

"You are, you are as conflicted as I am. But you seem to make the right choices more often then me."

"Yes, I guess so."

"Are We doing the wrong thing by doing the right thing?"

"Like keeping them alive"

Saeva murmured a yes, which Rey sighed to.

"Honestly, the idea of hurting or having Ben put to death is more painful to me. I physically can feel it if that thought wanders to my mind."

"Do you think that's because of the force bond?"

Rey sighed softly.

"I don't know."

Rey looked at her.

"Do you feel the same about...Hux?"

Rey tried to say it in the least judgmental way possible.

Saeva laughed out loud, startling Rey, but soon became still.

"He's something else, like this rash I can't seem to be rid of."

Rey laughed at that comment.

"There is no affection there."

"Not from my side."

Rey seemed relieved.

"But I understand him. I don't many can say that. Or anyone really."

Rey leaned up on her elbows.

"He must be drawn to that. You don't spurn him for his reputation."

"No, I spurn him because of who he is."

Rey smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Complicated with Poe now too?"

Saeva gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Uhh...you know? Poe and his puppy dog eyes?"

Saeva scratched her head.

"I don't think its like that. He flirts with everyone. Why do you know—"

"No, I know nothing. I could just sense a change in him around you."

"Oh."

Saeva sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees softly.

Rey watched her.

"Too complicated?"

Saeva nodded and stared off at the sunset.

"I feel like I've finally started to come into myself. I don't really need a distraction and still need to start figuring all this by myself. Poe is a good guy...but just like the other men in my life...there has been a lot of darkness there too."

Rey nodded, a look of disappointment lingering on her face.

"I would like to meet Ben one day."

Saeva looked at her, with a genuine smile.

Rey smiled back at her.

"Me too."

Saeva watched one sun set at the horizon.

Rey shifted as Saeva did.

They started to remove the items from the bag for their saber building. Gadgets and switches that Rey collected. A small guideline from the ancient book.

They spread out the items in front of them, and began to mediate.

The dusk behind them capsuling a powerful red, orangish light. The breeze hitting them just perfectly. It synced well for their focus.

Saeva opened her eyes after a few minutes to find Rey levitating a piece of large metal already. Tubelike in size, enough space to fit four or five hands.

As she waved her hands over the remaining pieces the gray crystals rose up from the blanket. Two pieces floated into her tube. Waving her hands over more of the mechanics the double bladed light saber came to life. Grayish hue humming from both ends.

Saeva watched the process with wide eyes, her heart singing for her sister.

She looked down at the remaining multiple pieces of crystal and metal, she waved her hands over the material. She watched as two small separate handles formed. The clicking of the crystals and the function pieces. Saeva finally picturing her weapons.

The sabers came to light. Much smaller in blade size, but she had two to handle. The white hue of the light humming in her hands.

They both stood at the same time holding their weapons.

Rey performing a quick dual lightsaber move, as if she had her trusted staff.

Saeva twirled the right blade in her hand like a short distance knife and simply inspected the second.

The two stared at one another after marveling over their sabers.

They spoke at the same time.

"Wow."

—


	33. Chapter 33

The hike back to the base was a giddy one for the two. Giggling and chatting away non-stop of their hopes of the future.

Future meals, future travels, even future battles.

Their destinies seemed to be humming.

As they got closer to the base, Saeva noticed a black cloud of smoke billowing out from the window of the dining area. An unnatural sight for them.

They paused and looked at one, before taking off into a sprint into the base. The place was deserted in the main hanger and as they took the main stairs, the smoke increased.

It was coming from the kitchen area, Rey kicking in the door with the mounds of smoke coming from it.

With a force push, she blasted the smoke out of the room through the window. Revealing a sweaty Finn and Poe trying to put a fire out at the large stove.

Rey and Saeva relaxed and started to chuckle.

"What were you guys thinking?"

Finn wiped away the sweat from his brow, as Saeva suffocated the fire with her force powers.

"Where is everyone?"

"Out on a training run, thought We'd cook some grub up for everyone when they go back."

As Saeva plopped down in her seat, Kylo came around the corner entering the room. His face non-threatening, cautious.

Saeva jumped right out of her seat as he stepped into the room.

Poe and Finn freezing as well.

He was without his robes, but in a deep,dark green shirt, dark vest, and dark pants.

Rey suddenly looked sheepish and unsurprised.

Finn spoke harshly to Rey.

"What the hell is this, Rey?"

"This is...a negotiation.

Kylo crossed to back of the room, grabbing rations as he did so. Saeva, Poe, and Finn eyes following him.

He sat himself down in a chair, a blank look on his face.

Poe pointed a finger at him.

"Where did he get those clothes?"

"I gave them to him. His others were worn and trust me, I was doing a benefit for all of us."

Saeva crossed her arms and stared at the floor. Finn tightened his fist

"Why is he out of his cell is the better question."

Rey stood between the three and Kylo, who seemed unaffected by their reactions.

"Ben and I discussed an alliance."

Poe spoke harshly.

"Without consulting us?"

Rey tightened her arms.

"I don't think you'd understand, not yet."

Finn pointed to Saeva.

"Did you consult her at least?"

Saeva and Rey made a short look to one another.

"No, she didn't."

Saeva was certainly hurt and conflicted, but she could sense Rey's strong intention. It came from a side of light.

"But if Rey feels this is the right move..then I am behind her."

Rey looked a bit relieved and relaxed her shoulders. Saeva checked her quickly though.

"He shouldn't be here when the group has returned. We need to ease them into this."

Kylo watched Saeva talk to Rey, but she refused to look at him. She could fee his eyes.

Poe and Finn were glowing with how angered they were by the situation. Kylo egging them on by taking loud bites of the rations.

Saeva glanced at him and back at Rey.

"He doesn't get his saber back until I decide."

Saeva turned to leave, Rey grabbing her shoulder.

"I meant to speak about this with you, on our hike."

Saeva believed her.

"I know, Then you'll understand why I need to stay away."

Saeva worked her way into the hanger as quickly as she could, her pulse pounding in her head. She paced a bit back and forth in the large area for a few minutes. Suddenly in her rage throwing her hand up.

She slammed a Tie-Fighter against another.

Several pieces of the ship came apart and landed everywhere. She cursed out loud.

She walked to the repair kit area and made her way back to the fighters with a large repair kit. She closed her eyes and dislodged them from one another with the force.

Inspecting the damage she had done, she sighed. The other 50 or so currently stationed members started to filtering in from their training.

They looked worn and weary, some nodding to her as they passed. Others walked by with a confused look on their faces while observing the state of the Tie-Fighters she was under.

"Poe and Finn made some horrible grub in the mess hall. If any interest?"

The group groaned and pulled themselves into the descending staircase. The chatter dying down, telling Saeva she was alone.

She removed her vest and began to tinker with the first Tie-Fighter. Her ship knowledge very basic, but her memory of looking at schematics entering her mind.

"The Fabritech Sensor Array is damaged."

Hux's voice made her jump. He was a couple feet from her. His arm still in a sling, but the swelling decreased significantly to his right eye. He could almost open it.

"How the hell are you in here?!"

He pointed to Fenc, who was sitting not far from them on a ship. His face looking bored and annoyed.

"My guard for the day. Did you forget my terms already?"

Fenc saluted her.

"He's all yours now, deary."

Saeva blinked at him for a moment and went back to working on the ship. Her neck turning red in irritation. Now she had to babysit Hux.

"I haven't, just surprised how fast you weaseled your way out of your new quarters."

"I am persuasive when I want to be."

Saeva grunted and pulled up the pliers to loosen a dented board.

"Can't you use the Force for this?"

"It doesn't work like that. It's like draining a battery, and I'm not going to waste it on things I am perfectly capable of."

She turned to look down for the laser cutters, but found Hux holding it out for her. She took it quickly and returned her focus on the ship. Her mind also very aware of where he was.

Hux just watched her work on the ship, even handing her a few tools without her asking.

"How do you know anything about these things?"

"A General must know every inch of his ship. How'd you think I get that far in my career so young?"

Saeva glanced at him and said matter of factly.

"Murdering people."

Hux didn't miss a beat and nodded.

"That too."

Saeva wiped some sweat off her face with her sleeve, realizing her face was covered in fighter grease.

She tried to wipe it with a rag, but kept adding more to her face.

Hux held out a clean cloth from nowhere. Offering it to her. She took it quickly, not acknowledging him.

"So this is how you are gonna spend your last few weeks of semi-freedom, giving us information and watching me fix fighters?"

"Well, there isn't much else to do here, is there?"

Hux looked a bit lost and stared out into nothing for a moment. Saeva realizing his entire purpose was gone. Entire childhood and life's work was decimated by one broadcast.

She tried to redirect him.

"You could go get some food."

"With that lot down there, walking into death glares and I know my food would have spit in it."

Saeva reached up and pushed in the last piece of the fighter. She pulled herself up onto the wing and looked down at him.

"I'd get use to the spit."

She turned on the fighter ship, relieved to hear it hum to life. Turning it off, she was disappointed to see him waiting for her.

She prayed he'd try to poorly escape, break his terms. Be slammed back in a cell.

She jumped down, rubbing her hands on her pants.

"Why exactly are you here, Hux?"

Hux had a smug look on.

"Make sure you don't butcher the next Fighter, like you almost did this one."

She quirked her eyebrow at him. He changed his tune quickly.

"I don't quite feel safe yet. Here in this place. Plus Fenc's passed the duty onto you it seems."

"So you came to find me though?"

She turned to the second damaged Tie-Fighter, and began to rewire the internal wiring. It was sparking out at her.

"Well, you've kept me alive so far. Stick to what seems to work."

She sighed as she shocked herself and pulled her hand out of the machine. Frantically waving her hand in front of her at the burning pain.

Hux grabbed a skin cooling gel from the repair box, reached out and grasped her hand suddenly. He sprayed the burnt fingers quickly, lingering his hold on her hand.

Saeva seemed a little shocked at his boldness.

Sensing someone watching them glanced to her right to see Kylo standing there, just beyond the Fighter, watching their interaction.

She pulled roughly from Hux's hand.

"That's enough."

Boldly, she turned her back on the both of them. Her heart thrumming. It felt dangerous to turn her back, but at this point, she wanted to finish fixing the fighter. Make sure that they knew they didn't interfere with her day to day living.

She ducked further underneath the ship, avoiding whatever awkward encounter between the two was occurring.

When she reached out to pick up the pliers again, Ren was holding them out to her, Hux standing next to him.

She used the force to remove them from his hand, wanting to avoid contact.

Returning her focus to the frayed wires and bent metal.

Her ears straining for any odd sounds.

"General Hux, you look-"

"Shut it, Ren. At least I don't look like a god-dam farmer."

Saeva muffled her chuckle in the ship.

She stepped out to observe the side of the hull of the ship. Searching for any imperfections or missing repairs needed.

They stood next to her silently, an odd old familiar feeling brewing within her. The same feeling she had when she was in the First Order. The three of them just comfortable in each other's presence.

She spotted a small fire at the base of her work on the opposite side of the hull and swore.

"Kriff."

Using a spray fire extinguisher, Saeva unscrewed the covering piece. It was a little space between the wing and the hull.

Kylo suddenly appearing next to her with new pieces and tools. It startled her. Making her feel a little cornered.

"What are you doing?"

"Just helping."

She glowered at him, but realized his face look different. Softer even?

That dangerous glint in his eyes no where to be seen.

"Mmmph. How would you know anything about repairing ships?"

"My father...he was a pilot. My uncle too."

Saeva froze for a moment and returned to working on the ship. Kylo stepping away from her. He had never spoken of his father before to her.

She noticed Hux stood very still, not far from them, his eyes watching Kylo carefully.

Finally, the ship was complete.

Saeva stepped back to look, Kylo actually jumping up into the ship for her. Starting it up and shutting it down.

As he jumped down, she started to clean up the tools.

"It should be sufficient."

"Mmmhp"

She didn't know how to look at him. Or speak to him. He was so different.

Hux seemed hyper aware of it as well. He was eyeing Ren carefully.

Saeva placed the repair kit away, and turned to see the two talking. Ren even laughed at something Hux said.

His laugh was genuine and it unnerved her.

She approached cautiously, unsure what to expect.

"What's so funny?"

Hux looked at her and smirked.

"Just an old story from when Ren and I first did a mission together."

Kylo a smirk on his face.

"We were in a barter situation on Bespin."

Saeva scoffed and turned to walk away.

"Bespin seems to be the place everyone has a story."

She thought of Finn and Poe's story and looked up towards the quarters. Poe was perched on top of a ship not far from them. But he could see them clearly.

His face was serious. Saeva feeling a wash of guilt hit her.

Kylo and Hux noticed her still, and met eyes with Poe as well. She could sense their annoyance as well.

She looked back at Hux.

"You should get back to your quarters."

And then she looked at Ren.

"And you...go wherever it is you need to go."

Hux moved away from Ren and headed towards Poe's direction, towards the quarters.

Poe following him with his stare, jumping down to escort him to his locked quarters.

Saeva started to move back to her quarters, but Kylo stopped her. His hand in front of her, but not touching her.

She looked at his hand and back up at him, he instantly placed his hands in a less aggressive state.

"I came here to speak with you."

Saeva gritted her teeth.

"I am not quite ready to speak with you, Ren."

His eyes were soft. Everything about him seemed so different.

"I know, but I just wanted you to know I'm so—"

Saeva pushed him with the force suddenly. His back hitting the ground and she stood over him quickly.

"You do not get to say that to me."

He looked up at her and she noticed a flash of that darkness in his eyes she knew so well. She crouched over him.

"See, you may think you are hiding it so well from my sister. But she isn't pushing you. She's coddling you."

Pulling her saber from her side, Saeva ignited it. Placing it at Ren's throat. Her own darkness was welling up inside her. The rage and pain of memories.

Kylo seemed to be fighting himself as well. He laid still and looked at Saeva with soft eyes again.

"I understand, but I want to fix what I've done."

Saeva grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to the blade.

"You can't fix what you've done to me, Ren. You can't bring them back. You can't stop me from sending that message."

Saeva felt a tear come from her face. Kylo seemed determined in being calm. It was infuriating. She wished he would lash out at her. Hurt her. Distract her from her emotional pain she had in this moment.

"You don't have to forgive me. But you should forgive yourself."

Saeva pushed away from him, her anger growing. His control and poise made her feel crazy.

He stood up, his arm raised as if to calm a wild animal.

"I won't ever try to hurt you again."

"Yes, you will."

"I'm past that."

"Oh in a week?"

Saeva growled at him and attempted to push him again with the force. He managed to deflect it a bit, only being pushed an inch or so.

"You just haven't been pushed or tempted back to the darkside. My sister believes in you, but I've seen you at your worst."

Kylo placed his hands in a submissive position, trying to show he wouldn't hurt her.

Saeva growled again and threw him up against a ship with the force. He slammed his head on the glass of a nearby ship. She began to electrocute him with her power.

The furious nature making her scream out, Kylo bellowing in pain.

She pulled back and saw him not move from the ground, gripping himself, breathing hard.

He had to turn back to what he was.

She hit him again with her power, when she was suddenly knocked back by a force. Her body skidded across the ground.

Looking up she saw Rey staring at her in disbelief. Poe and Finn behind her, a couple Resistance members watching from afar. Weapons in their hands.

"What the hell were you doing?"

Saeva looked at the ground then at Kylo. His body steaming from the heat of the electricity. He was slowly standing up.

Rey moved and helped him up.

Saeva suddenly realized what she had done. Her rage and anger, she took it out on someone not willing to fight her.

She stood and began to talk to Rey. She stared at her, a look in her face.

Poe and Finn a bit more sympathetic in their looks.

"I'm sorry—I lost control."

"Well, from what I saw you wanted HIM to lose control. Why would you do that?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well, stay away if you can't control yourself then."

Saeva twirled her hands and looked at the other group members as Rey and Finn helped Kylo off to his quarters. Their faces showed fear, and confusion.

She heard the word "Palpatine" murmured in the crowd.

Poe approached her.

"Hey, its okay. She'll get over it. He may have had good intentions to speak with you. But you weren't ready."

Saeva couldn't really listen to Poe in that moment. She felt like a monster.

She acted like he would have acted.

"Poe, I need to go."

"Okay..where?"

"Just not here."

Without another word able to leave Poe's mouth, she was running.

Saeva took off in the direction of the quarters and her feet found herself suddenly outside of Hux's quarters. It had several locks to it and no windows.

She punched in the code and strolled into his room. The door slamming shut behind her.

He was sitting on his bed, reading a book with his one hand, legs crossed on the bed.

He looked at her perplexed for a moment.

Saeva's emotions were high still from her encounter with Rey and Ren. Her heart beating hard.

He stood up, dropping his book on the bed, watching her, weary of her.

"What's happened? What did I do now?"

Saeva felt herself move and kiss Hux hard on the mouth. Her arms coming up over his neck. Her dark energy vibrating within her, needing a release.

He instantly responded to her kiss, gripping her hard with his good hand. He aggressively was meeting her move for move. No questions asked.

He felt warm and familiar. Wanted. She always felt wanted with him.

Hux pushed away suddenly. His breathing hard, pulling his sling off. Wincing as he flexed his healing arm.

He looked at her like he was in for a fight.

He closed the space between them, cupping her face. Saeva leaning into his touch.

She breathed out.

"Everything was going so well."

He kissed her again gripping her waist to his, like he knew her. Because he did in many ways.

He quickly pulled her to the bed, his body wincing every once and a while from a touched bruise or his healing arm.

He dutifully ignored those moments.

She laid underneath him, nuzzling into him as he kissed her neck. He explored her carefully and slowly suddenly. Taking away her rushed aggression. He was soaking in every moment.

He muttered into her neck.

"Kriff, I've missed you."

The slow pace brought Saeva to her senses a bit, especially when his hand slipped into her pants. She gripped his hand from going any further.

His touch making her pull away.

She sat up, still entangled in his arms. He whined a bit.

"Gosh, I hope that silly conscience of yours isn't rearing its ugly head."

Saeva was breathing hard, staring into his eyes.

"Why am I here?"

Hux looked at her carefully.

"I don't really care."

He kissed her again and his warmth felt better than the pain she felt. It was enough to push her back into lust.

She pulled her pants down and helped him with his. Their foreheads touching as she fiddled with his belt as he loomed over her.

He kissed her a bit more, running his hands through her hair, she helped him remove his shirt and hers.

His grunting from the pain of his injuries turning her on a bit more.

The bruising and scars of his body making her pause. She ran her hands over the blackened spots of his stomach and shoulder.

He pushed her hands away and angled himself over her.

She gripped his face intimately and He lifted his eyes to hers and thrust into her suddenly. She whimpered and clung to him.

He moved at an even pace, wincing with pain every once and a while. But he seemed to not mind the mix of pain and pleasure. She gripped his back and buried her face in his shoulder. The cot pushing up against the wall with the force.

She felt the burning in her stomach build, so she whispered to him.

"I'm close."

He moaned a bit, pushing harder and deeper into her.

She was overwhelmed with sensation suddenly and kissed him, moaning into him. That pulled him right over the edge with her and he thrust hard for one final time.

They laid still for a moment, their heartbeats lowering.

He kissed her collarbone and moved to the wall side, leaning over her. He propped his head up with his hand, watching her come down from her release.

She curled underneath his blanket and laid away from him. Staring at the opposite wall. He lightly touched the scars on her back, pulling her against him.

Saeva felt her stomach drop. Her emotions felt out of control and this was how she dealt with it?

Hux didn't act smug or conscending, but genuine for once.

"I did miss you."

He kissed the back of her neck, making her turn towards him.

She met his eyes.

"Do you love me?"

She was uncertain if she wanted the answer, she knew that would change things for her. She wouldn't return to him if he did.

He looked at her carefully, tracing a finger down her chin to her neck.

"Ask me tomorrow."


	34. Chapter 34

Saeva snuck out of Hux's quarters as quietly as she could not long after their conversation.

He was pretty silent as she got dressed, staying exactly where he was in bed. His lower half covered by his blanket. He looked sore.

This was a change for the last few times they were together. He was always the one leaving. He had no where to go now.

She handed him a ice pack at the side of his bed and turned to leave.

Her cheeks blushing as he looked at her gratefully.

She took a deep breath as she stood outside his quarters, making sure no one saw her leave. Grateful she had a chip planted by Fenc before making anymore rash decisions like this.

She made her way back to her own room. Dread filling her as she realized Rey could be up there.

Adjusting her clothing as best as possible, she climbed her stairs, finding Rey looking out at the desert. Her back was turned away from her, arms crossed.

The refresher door calling to Saeva, so she headed for it.

"Saeva."

She stilled at the door, glancing at her sister.

"We need to talk about today."

"Yes...let me shower first."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

She still hadn't looked at her.

Saeva got in shower and scrubbed at herself. She was panicked and started to rationalize things to say to her. Rey must have known about Hux or maybe she was still angry about what happened with Kylo?

Saeva was shaking a bit. Her heart pounding.

She dressed in her pajamas, the gray outfit she had borrowed from Rey. Not bothering to brush her hair.

Stepping out into her room, Rey was seated at the edge of her bed. Ringing her hands together, deep in thought.

Saeva sat down across from her, on a side table.

"Rey-I'm sorry. I lost control."

"I know you are sorry. I-I understand why. Poe and Finn vouched heavily for you. They reminded me the circumstances, the history. Its so much harsher for you. So personal."

Rey looked at her with concerned eyes. Saeva said nothing. This wasn't about Hux, it was about Kylo.

"I don't feel comfortable sending you out there yet. No missions for some time."

Saeva paused.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I should take your lightsabers too."

Saeva stood suddenly, a rage igniting in her.

"WHAT! You can't just take what is mine!"

Rey sat back cooly.

"I don't think Ben is the only one who needs to learn to control his emotions."

Saeva had a dead stop at the statement. Shame started to fill her.

"I'm sorry."

She sat covering her face.

"I trust you Saeva, I do. But in the heat of the battles ahead will you be able to hold back? You've never really been on the battlefront. The chaos... it can take you to dark places."

Saeva nodded her head, understanding Rey's point.

"He won't be out there will he?"

Rey shook her head.

"Of course not, like you said, he doesn't get his saber till your sure."

Saeva chewed her lip and walked to her bedside. Picking up her sabers and crossing to Rey. She held them out to her.

Rey took them carefully, but hugged her suddenly.

"I want to protect you from yourself."

Saeva squeezed her back softly.

"I know."

"We'll work on your skills still, I'll train with you with the sabers."

"Okay."

Saeva turned and crawled into her bed.

"Bed, so early?"

Saeva faced away from her, hiding her face, like she was hiding her secret.

"Its been a exhausting day. I just need some time."

Rey muffled a agreement and a goodnight, leaving Saeva alone with her thoughts.

—-

The next few weeks were uneventful for Saeva. Meetings were mounting up and she was in charge of ensuring that the members were well trained in hand to hand combat. She jointly oversaw it with Finn, who handled target practice.

The looming Hoth mission was closing in, and Hux was working quietly with Poe on collecting intel. He was directing Poe on certain leads to intercept and question. A tactic Poe said was working.

Each lead was surprised to meet Poe and unaware how he had acquired their connection to the First Order. Hux would prepare the negotiation and bribe money accurately, knowing full well the demands. Poe would divulge these details at dinner with Finn and herself. Hoth was turning out to be one of the biggest camps that this new Rogue Order had chosen.

Rey having recently being occupied in other areas, did not really eat with them anymore. Kylo seemingly lingering around her like a puppy dog. Her time was limited for breaks, sometimes needing space for just herself. Saeva related to that, but in this instance, she didn't want to be alone.

The hustle and bustle of base made it hard to pin one person down for enjoyment or downtime. Something Saeva had grown attached to, having so little of it in her life.

Hux and herself had only come across one another once or twice. Once in the hanger as he passed through with Poe, they were having a fierce disagreement. She was repairing a shuttle wing high above them. Poe had stopped Hux, pushing his finger into his chest, speaking quite aggressively. He stopped when he noticed Saeva, cocking a smile at her, Hux finally noticing her as well.

She knew she was covered in greased and dirt, so she sheepishly waved. Unsure who she was waving to. Hux smiled a smug smile back at her, which Poe noticed. He pulled Hux out of the hanger by the collar, beginning his tirade again.

The second time they saw each other, He had passed her on his way back from the mess hall. His face in a scowl, making Saeva aware that he had a bad run in with resistance members. He wouldn't make eye contact with her.

She had noticed a splatter of food on his back as she passed. Stopping him, he sighed in annoyance, expecting her to berate him. His security guard of the day very amused by the mess that was his uniform.

She wiped his back off of the food with her sleeve, and barked at the guard to get him clean clothes till his uniform was washed.

The guard and Hux looked surprised.

"The First Order thinks We are animals...Why not prove them wrong?"

The guard seemed to absorb what she said. Saluting her order. Hux nodding in a quiet appreciation. Butterflies hit her stomach and she quickly marched away from them.

She continued to train with Rey, rejoicing every time she had her hands on her sabers. Her form was improving quickly, almost too quickly for Rey.

Currently they were sparring again.

Saeva had bested her eight times out of ten of the past few sparring matches.

Now she was giving a solid kick sending Rey to the ground.

Rey seemed a bit annoyed by her improvement, pushing hard back on Saeva in their current spar.

They were in the hanger bay, due to a large sand storm outside. The conditions giving everyone a little cabin fever.

They had made a little make-shift circle out of the ships. Making a mini training arena.

Saeva dodged a twirling move towards her head with a tuck roll, hearing the hiss of the saber. Maybe a singe of burnt hair smell?

Looking back, Rey was still pursuing her, but Saeva deflected her blade with one blade, making a quick attack move with her second. The gray and white sabers clashing in a blur of sound and hiss.

Saeva became cornered into a Ship's wing, Rey smirking, knowing she had the advantage. By using the ship as leverage, Saeva pushed herself in a flip over Rey, using the butt of one of her sabers to knock her to the ground.

In a real duel, Saeva would have sliced Rey in half.

Rey held her mouth, her lip bleeding.

Saeva bent down over her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"No, don't. This is the point. To learn. In the real world...you'd be cutting down your enemy."

Saeva nodded, noticing Rey's language and advice were not like hers.

More like Kylo's.

"Are you training with him?"

Rey looked a little sheepish.

"Yes, I do train with Ben."

Saeva felt her face tighten.

"I'd thought you'd get better."

She turned away from her sister, kicking dirt a bit. Knowing her comment was a bit cutting.

Rey wiped her mouth and stood.

"Again, let's go again."

"No, I'm pretty sure We know who is the victor today."

Rey turned her saber on.

"Again."

Saeva turned her sabers on, placing herself in a defensive position.

Rey came at her fast, her dual light saber spinning faster than before. Saeva deflecting as best she could. The power Rey was using was new.

It was stemming from somewhere Saeva didn't know.

Rey suddenly wore a face of victory, Saeve realizing that Rey was going for her killing move.

Saeva twisted out of the way, Rey cutting into the ship behind her. Her hand shot out and sent Rey backwards, slamming her against the other side of the circle.

She was on her feet, meeting Saeva in the middle, their light sabers pushing against each other. Gritting their teeth at one another.

Rey suddenly snapping her saber outward and Saeva felt a burning sensation to her left hand. Dropping her saber in that hand, bringing only her right saber up to defend against Rey's onslaught.

She was so relentless coming down on Saeva that she had pushed her to the ground. Her left hand searing in pain as she noticed a large burn on her forearm.

Her right hand weakly defending at this point.

Saeva could hear yelling, but couldn't determine who was yelling. The heat of her saber getting closer to her face.

A sudden rush struck both them, blowing them apart.

Kylo stood between, in a crouched position. He had used the force to separate them. Saeva stood wiping the dirt off her clothes. She was more use to his presence, especially since he had started to tag along to meetings, sitting in the back of course. Saying nothing.

"That is enough."

Saeva grasped her wrist, just below her burn, hissing.

Rey stood, wiping herself off of dirt as well. She spoke defensively.

"We were just training."

"It looked a bit more than that."

Kylo approached Saeva cautiously, she slightly turning away from him.

"Let me see your arm."

"It's fine."

She was curt with him, but he was stubborn, leaving his hand stretched out. With a sigh, she extended her left arm out, and he examined it. His fingers felt oddly calming against her skin.

"I have a cream for this, on my command ship. It heals saber wounds better than anything Fenc has."

Saeva pulled away softly, not trying to offend him, but to just grasp at the pain.

She nodded at him in permission.

Rey looked a bit relieved they were speaking politely to one another. Saeva trying very hard not push them away. Rey looked at her with wide eyes.

"Maybe things got a little out of hand there."

Saeva waved her off.

"It's fine, I'm starved."

She passed off her sabers to Rey and climbed over one of the ships to exit the hanger. Leaving Rey and Kylo to talk in their whispers.

The other new thing she was growing use to.

As she climbed over the ship, she noticed that a very large group of members had been watching them spar. Poe and Finn looking concerned from atop their viewing area. She swore under her breath. The whispers of the crowd annoying her.

Hux was in the back corner of the area, hiding partial in the dark. His red hair catching her attention. He caught her stare, and raised his eyebrow. He was clearly passing judgement on her fight with Rey.

She hustled out of the hanger before anyone else could stop her, down the stairs into the empty mess hall.

Washing her wound in the sink, she hissed, punching the wall with her other hand to try and even the pain out. Her knuckles feeling bruised, causing her to stop.

After drying her arm and wrapping it in a clean cloth, she grabbed a ration bar and hot cup of tea.

Plunking herself in the back area of the mess hall, behind a hidden wall area, she looked out at the sand storm swirling about. It was a cute little cubby area with a small square table with three chairs. Her chair was up against the wall, perfect view of the window, her legs perched up on the window ledge.

"You know, you could have easily put her down."

Saeva closed her eyes and muttered a swear out. She looked up to see a almost full recovered Hux, with no arm sling and just a simple bruised eye. His posture stiff as ever as he stood next to her table.

"Where is your watch dog of the day?"

Hux pointed to the resistance member at the door way. Saeva stretching her neck around the wall to see him. He looked nervous and anxious to leave.

"I told him I had a meeting with you and you would take over his duties."

When Saeva made eye contact with the member, he saluted and exited the room. She shook her head in disbelief.

"You really can manipulate and get whatever you want when you want it?"

Hux sat across from her at the table.

"Well, certainly not everything."

He wiped sand from his shirt, a look of distaste on his face.

"I'm here scrubbing dirt and sand from orifices I didn't know I had. That's certainly not what I want."

Saeva sipped at her tea, returning her gaze at the sand storm.

"You had her though. Multiple times."

"How many spars did you watch? That last one was not my victory."

"I saw enough. I think you hold back."

Saeva crossed her legs, ignoring the statement, wincing as she moved her left arm. She felt him eyeing arm.

"Do you need something from Fenc?"

"No, Kylo's getting a cream from his shuttle. I guess it is better than what Fenc will offer."

"Mmhph. Ben Solo, you mean?"

Saeva shared a look with Hux. Both knowing who they considered him to be. They silently agreed with one another.

Hux returned to the subject of sparring.

"You fight like its a game, playing almost. Playing with your food. Imagine if you went in fully, like how Rey went at you today. I think you haven't even shown all of your skills."

"I'm not going to unleash onto my sister. She's just as powerful or more so. Her control is better."

"Is that what she tells you?"

Saeva paused and laughed.

"Don't even attempt to try and manipulate me against her."

Hux sat back, his shoulders relaxed.

"I'm not. Just observing and asking questions."

"Just observe. Silently. Or maybe focus on providing us with more information. Maybe lessen your prison time."

Hux pursed his lips.

"I must say, I find it quite unfair that I am treated as if I were the former Supreme Leader. As if I made all decisions of the First Order."

Saeva gave him a serious look, causing him to back track.

"In fairness, Yes, I made a majority of decisions before Ren was Supreme Leader and after...but he gets to walk around...free?"

What he was saying irked Saeva and he knew it did. He was reading her face, which she couldn't control.

"It's what Rey determined is best for the Resistance. For his penance."

Hux rested his face on his fingers, tapping his other hand on the table.

"Must be a difficult penance, changing personas, outfits, walking amongst your former enemies as much as you want and having your dream girl sneak out of your room late at night."

Saeva paused and took a gulp at her tea. Hux smirked.

"I have seen Rey leave his quarters at all hours of the night."

Saeva looked at him.

"That's her business, not mine. I won't judge her for her choices."

"But what if they knew about us? Would they allow you? Roles reversed...would they easily let me roam and do as I please on this base."

Saeva bite her lip.

"You practically do."

"You know its not the same. They fear him and respect her, more than they fear me and respect you."

Saeva felt oddly in agreement with the statement. Hux looked dangerously content with his phrasing and continued.

"We both know that is the biggest mistake. To misjudge us."

His words made Saeva tingle a bit. Her eyes looked over at him. His hair wasn't as smooth as it always had been, it was disheveled in a way. He looked worn, but stronger in more ways. Eyes dangerous, like an animal in a corner.

"We aren't what Rey and Ben are. Abd I certainly do not want her role in the Resistance."

"Nor do I want to be Ben Solo."

Hux said Ben's name like it was an posh, extravagant name. Saeva giggling at his humor, he seemed to enjoy it.

"Would you like another cup of tea?"

She nodded, the sand storm somehow sending a chill down her back. Cool winds blowing around the palace.

He took her mug and went over to the hot drink station, he began to search the cupboards around it. Swearing and cursing as he did so.

He even disappeared into the back kitchen. He returned when the water had boiled, returning with two cups, a tea kettle, and a jar of a orange slim.

He poured her tea and his, then took a tiny bit of the slim into his cup.

He offered her the spoon.

"What in the world is that?"

"It's Arkanis' honey. I found it in the back kitchen, back of a cupboard. Covered in dust."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Its like wine, the longer it sits, the better it tastes."

She slowly took a small amount and placed it in her tea. The tea changing colors to a yellow hue and smelling delectable. Sipping at it, Saeva felt herself melt a bit in her chair. It was divine.

"I guess Jabba the Hutt had decent taste in tea accessories."

Hux smirked into his tea.

"I can remember as a child, my mother would make this for me whenever I was sick. Which seemed to be all the time, with the constant rain, I find I can't have tea without it."

Saeva sipped her tea again, inhaling the scent.

"Did you like to play outside too much?"

Hux laughed.

"I was always trying to keep up with the servant children, but they were bigger. Accustomed to weather. My mother would berate me, send me to bed, and give me crackers and tea as an apology."

"How old were you?"

"Maybe four..."

He thought for a moment.

"I was about 6 when I was entered into the Academy on Arkanis, so my days of foolish play were over. I wasn't allowed to be sick again."

Saeva watched Hux stir his tea. The words he said during his fever coming back to her.

"Is your mother still alive?"

Hux looked up at her suddenly, like she had overstepped. She immediately softened her tone.

"I-I just was curious. I know the fate of your father. But you've never mentioned your mother much."

Hux's tone became cold.

"She was inconsequential."

"To whom, the First Order or you?"

Hux sneered.

"It doesn't matter now."

He tightened his grip on his mug. She could sense his fear and pain from an old place brewing. She reached out and placed her hand on his hand.

"Take it from an orphan, it does matter who they were. But it doesn't define you."

He seemed to relax under her hand, his coldness slipping away. His eyes faded to old memories as he spoke.

"It was complicated. She wasn't my father's wife, but a kitchen maid. The children at the academy drove that point home until I silenced one of them for good."

Saeva pulled her hand away, recalling the story Hux told her on Lianna. How he murdered another boy at the academy. She switched back to the topic she wanted to address.

"She sounds like she cared for you."

Hux looked at her.

"She did, she even tried to stop my father from putting me in the Academy. He beat her in front of me, giving me no choice, to protect her. To leave her."

Saeva softened listening to him. His tone bitter

"I hate her for her weakness as I grew older. Now, I feel quite indifferent."

Saeva sipped her tea.

"You feel angry though, I can sense it. What happened to her?"

He looked at her when she corrected his emotions, but he continued.

"The New Republic came, took the planet back. Destroying everything my father built. He took me, only me, with him to the First Order. It was reported my mother had died with several other servants."

"How old were you when you found out?"

"Years later, I had stumbled on the information in my studies. My father would never inform me of that news. He would consider it a distraction. A weakness."

Saeva looked down at the tea.

"Well, this tea has certainly given me the opposite feeling."

Hux had an odd look to his face and returned to drinking his cup.

"Would it kill the Resistance to get some cookies?"

Saeva giggled at the comment. Enjoying the levity.

"Saeva?"

They turned around to see Kylo at the doorway, a black jar in his hand. His face stern.

He crossed the room, eyeing Hux carefully.

He placed the jar on the table.

"The cream should help with the healing and pain, but doesn't do much for scaring."

Saeva nodded and took the jar, opening it carefully applying a little to her wound. The cream instantly cooling the area, her pain subsiding.

She looked up at him.

"Thank you, that's already better."

Kylo nodded and turned to leave.

"Would you like some tea?"

Saeva spoke before her mind could think.

She cursed herself. Hux looked like he might curse at her too.

Kylo looked at her and at Hux, who was gritting his teeth.

"I-I-"

"Grab a cup over there and come back and sit."

Saeva hastened him, so he crossed the room and grabbed a mug and came back to sit behind her. All three facing the window now.

Saeva dumped the Arkanis honey into his cup. He stared at it and then at her.

"Its good."

She returned to watch the sand storm outside the window. Hux shifted in his seat, clearly annoyed by the interruption Kylo had started.

Saeva could sense Kylo's loneliness, and knew he felt comfortable with those who knew the worst of him. They were use to one another.

They sat in silence for about twenty minutes, watching the storm. Kylo breaking the silence.

"What were you and Dameron arguing about a few days ago?"

Hux stilled in his seat.

"What day? That idiot fights with me like its a sport."

"In the hangar, when Saeva was fixing the shuttle."

Saeva felt herself blush, she hadn't notice Kylo that day. Was he watching her?

"Dameron is insisting that the camp is established in the old Resistance base, but if I know General Furo. Which I do. He'd use those resources for the Order, place the camp nearby...maybe in an old cavern. The tunnels on hoth run very deep."

Kylo stoical nodded and added as well.

"Its too simple to just walk into that Base. It must be filled with troopers and officers, its probably militarized to a T."

"A military fortress."

Saeva was unaware of this information. she silently listened to the two converse.

"It would make sense to station an army nearby a camp full of that many prisoners."

"That hot shot wants to drive the four Tie-Fighters in, take over the base, and land the shuttles nearby."

Kylo chuckled darkly.

"Dameron."

Saeva poured more tea for herself. Aware they were watching her. Her mind was silently working a plan out.

"What if We sent a covert team to scout out the area. Small team, in and out?"

Hux frowned.

"Risking detection."

"That could put the prisoners at risk."

"Send in the wrong people, susceptible to torture. The Resistance could loose its secrecy here."

Saeva contemplated more.

"What if I went in? Alone."

"No."

Kylo spoke before Hux could.

"You don't need to risk exposing yourself. The Order thinks your'e dead. No troopers saw you leave the planet."

Saeva nodded, she knew the Order wanted their heads, but was unsure of hers.

"If I were alive...would the First Order want me dead?"

Kylo looked at Hux, who eyed him back. They weren't telling her something.

"I believe they want you to lead them."

Saeva sat back in her chair. Her eyes a bit wide in disbelief.

"Does Rey know this?"

Kylo spoke.

"She is aware."

"So is that why she won't let me out on missions?"

Kylo looked like he had messed up.

"She wants to keep you safe. Exposing you now could risk that."

Saeva chewed on her lip, staring at the table.

"Is she afraid that I'll abandon the Resistance to lead the Order?"

Hux shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'd do it."

Her heart hurt a bit. She felt like she was betraying Rey by even talking about this.

"I'd never."

Kylo leaned back in his chair, very seriously watching her, hints of the old him peeking out.

"It's what you were destined to do. What we started training you to do. The fleet obviously took to you faster than We ever could manage."

"I can see how you feel wasted here."

Hux said begrudgingly, looking at the mess hall.

Saeva eyed them carefully suddenly. Her suspicion growing.

"Why would you tell me this, When you know the First Order wants you dead? And me in power?"

Hux tapped his fingers on the table.

"Maybe We are simply pushing you to think bigger than what this tiny rebellion wants you to."

Kylo looked at Hux, nodding to Saeva.

"All I advise to you, Saeva. Is think of how much influence you can sway and where?"

A plan started to form in her mind, Hoth suddenly looking like small fish to her. Her mind calculating an idea. It clicked to her. She needed to return to the First Order.

"We don't need to free the camps if I end the camps."

Hux smiled at her.

"That's our girl."


	35. Chapter 35

"Uhh...Saeva?"

Saeva darted her eyes up from the intense stare that Hux and Kylo were giving her.

Poe, Finn, Fenc and two other Resistance members had entered the room.

There was a pause, and Finn lifted a bottle of some sort of liquor and a pack of cards.

"Want to play a game?"

Saeva smirked and left the table, crossing over to them. The group starting to push tables together.

"Sure, but you gotta tell me the rules."

Poe was eyeing Hux and Ren as the tables were being set up. They hadn't move from their spot, Hux slowly stirring his tea, death glaring right back at Poe.

Poe stood next to Saeva as she moved a couple chairs.

"We figured something to decompress this cabin fever. Ya know?"

"Are We betting anything?"

Poe chuckled.

"You really did grow up on Enarc. If you have anything to bet."

"I've got like 50 credits?"

The whole crew murmured similar amounts.

Finn started to explain the rules to Saeva, while Poe and Fenc passed out glasses.

Saeva was grateful to be out of that conversation with the other two, and needing some distraction. The heavy idea of returning to the First Order and trying to take over was a bit overwhelming. A good distraction was needed.

She sat down next to Finn, Poe standing to her right, adjusted his chair there.

Poe surprisingly turned to Hux and Ren, after adding two chairs to the table.

"How bout it, A little drink and card game?"

Saeva could tell Poe was up to something, his tone was a tad condescending.

Hux lifted his eyebrow and Ren ignored him.

"Oh, that's right. The First Order isn't built for friendly, non-violent games. Too busy brooding or practicing speeches."

The other members sniggered, except for Finn and Saeva. They shared a worried glance.

"Poe."

Saeva touched his arm, lightly. He looked down at her, his face a bit surprised. She spoke to him softly, but he knew she was serious.

"Enough, let's just play."

Poe softened a bit and sat himself next to her. He rested his arm behind her chair, whispered in her ear.

"I'll help you cheat. Finn hates it when I cheat. He starts accusing everyone but me."

Saeva laughed, glancing at Finn, who was very seriously shuffling the cards. Poe leaned into her ear again.

"See, look at how serious he is."

She covered her mouth, giggling.

The scraping of chairs broke Poe's attention from Saeva. Hux and Ren seated themselves across from Poe, Saeva, and Finn. Fenc was seated next to Ren, and the other two members on his

other side. Poe exchanged a look with Fenc, who simply shrugged and stated.

"The More the merr—money."

Fenc pulled another bottle of booze out of his bag, and filled everyone's glass. He lit a cigarette.

Saeva was unaware of how Hux was watching Poe with her. His eyes were trained on the Pilot, but he motioned for Fenc to hand him a cigarette. Fenc rolled his eyes and obliged as Finn dealt out the cards to everyone.

Hux spoke as he lit the cigarette.

"So is this Sabacc, or Delux Sabacc?"

Finn looked confused, Poe annoyed. Saeva took a swig of her drink, a large one. Here comes the verbal warfare.

"Just regular ole' Sabacc."

"Pity."

"Why do you have to offer body parts in Delux?"

Hux actually laughed at Poe, sitting back in his seat. He inhaled his smoke.

"No, nothing so...plebeian. Just Speeders..ships...sometimes planetary colonies."

Ren looked down at his cards and the up at Poe.

"The typical Sabacc pot."

Poe grinned his teeth as he adjusted his cards.

"Sorry to bore you, but this is a simple 5 credit pot. But I doubt you have that on you."

Saeva threw in her 15 credits as the others threw in their gain, covering the two.

"Poe, friendly game. Finn start please"

The game started well and moved quickly, Saeva trying to keep up with the movement. Poe would help her if she showed her cards to him, but as the game progressed she stopped. She could feel the eyes of Ren and Hux on her whenever Poe would whisper to her or help her with her cards.

But She was learning and even won a round. Poe giving her a grinning face as she happily collected her winnings.

Hux and Ren were silent, even when Ren won a round, he merely took his pot. No gloating or glares.

He shifted half his winnings to Hux, allowing him to play more. Poe tried to object, but Saeva pointed out he had done the same for her about two rounds before.

Saeva finished her drink, feeling a little tingly and fuzzy. She was in control, but very relaxed. Everything Fenc kept saying making her laugh. His gruff sarcasm tickling her pink for some reason.

The game slowed down to a stop, but the drinking continued. The conversation had jumped from speeder modules to Pod-racing and currently about Coruscant.

A planet Saeva had merely read about.

Fenc spoke about it because he grew up there.

"Some of these towers are so run-down in the poor regions of the planet. Nearly toppled over my childhood school. Man, that place has its own mean streets"

Finn chimed in.

"Taught you how to give a mean stitch."

Fenc finished his drink.

"And how to drink."

He pulled another bottle out, filling his glass up. Finn groaning as his glass was filled.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

Fenc tried to top off Saeva's half finished 3rd drink, but she pulled her glass away.

"Eh, tomorrow will be that bad feeling."

Poe chimed in.

"The Sandstorm is said to go on for another 2 days, being hungover on one won't be a waste."

One of the Resistance Members snorted out drunkly.

"Dameron, isn't Coruscant the planet you were seeing that Togruta chick?"

Poe suddenly chuckled and drank his drink.

"Aives, yeah... she was living there."

He noticed Saeva shly grinning at him, he started speaking quickly and sheepishly.

"Lovely, miss her dearly. Can't do the long distance thing."

Saeva chuckled into her drink, Poe's nervousness to offend her making her laugh. The member spoke again.

"He was chasing her on Coruscant and that Twi'lek on ..."

The member was snapping his fingers to try to remember. Fenc spoke nonchalant for him.

"Mykapo."

"Yes...and then there was—"

"You are drunk, Jense. Go to bed."

Poe looked annoyed by the drunk Officer's confessions. The two unknown members stumbled from the table and back to their dorms. Fenc smirking at Saeva, who was trying not to laugh.

Hux suddenly spoke surprisingly.

"I'm not surprised General Dameron, a famous Pilot like you must have quite a rap sheet of admirers."

He sipped his drink as Poe adjusted in his seat.

"Well, I assume you would understand that as well, General. The title certainly adds a magnetic attraction to admirers. You've held yours much longer than me, I can imagine those tight-bunned Officers just wanting to deliver you caf."

Hux was unchanged by Poe's counter.

"The title certainly made you popular in Lianna, you seemed to enjoy yourself there as well."

Poe narrowed his eyes at Hux.

"Of course the First Order had spies in Lianna."

"No different than yours."

Hux finished his drink.

"Remember that your spies tried to kill myself, Ren, and Saeva here. My spies just watched you jump from room to room in the palace. I hope you've seen a doctor since for unwanted itching."

Poe was gripping the table and was trying to keep his composure. Saeva felt Finn get tense, Ren had a smirking face, and Fenc seemed a bit bored.

Poe seemed to relax into himself after a beat, as if he thought of the perfect comeback.

"Maybe, Hugs, despite having the titles, ships and the grandeur...the ladies just aren't attracted to the blood thirsty, uptight type."

Saeva felt her stomach drop, she could feel blood drain from her face. Her drunkenness slipping away into feeling out of control. She prayed Hux wouldn't look at her. Shame starting to flood her cheeks.

Thankfully Finn and Poe were fixated on Hux's response, but he was lighting another cigarette very calmly.

Ren finished his drink and left the table abruptly. He caught Saeva's eye as he left, Saeva cringing at the look.

Ren had known about her and Hux since the Finalizer. She didn't know his feelings about it or if he knew about them recently. His look worried her.

Hux stared back at Poe finally, Saeva realizing Hux was a bit drunk.

"You'd be very surprised to who has made it to my bedroom. They wouldn't submit themselves to your level."

Poe's fist began to curl, Hux's eyes fixed on him thankfully. He didn't look at her.

Saeva suddenly stood, swaying a bit. Poe standing with her, as well as Finn and Hux.

"I've had quite enough of this pissing contest. Finn, thank you for the game."

Saeva stumbled past him, nearly tripping.

She held her hand up to Finn, who tried to help her.

"I'm good, going to bed."

She moved herself out of the room as quickly as possible. Using the wall, she trailed herself along towards her room. As she reached the base of the stairs, a hand reached for her.

Even in her drunken state, she twisted the hand around, slamming a much larger body against the wall.

Kylo groaned in shock, Saeva releasing him once she realized who it was. He shook his wrist.

"You are getting much better with your skills of perception and your hand to hand."

Saeva swayed a minute.

"If you'll excuse me—"

He cut her off.

"I'm here to apologizes to you. You are the only person who I feel inclined to do so at this moment."

He stared at her oddly.

"You never chose this life, like I never did. And I regret playing my role in that."

Saeva straightened up a bit. Ben Solo was very different from Kylo Ren.

"But you said in the mess hall-"

"I think you'd be just what the First Order needs, Hux has his own intentions, clearly. But I don't plan on returning to the Order. And if you wanted out if all this I would understand."

Saeva felt fuzzy in the head.

"I can't even fathom a response right now. Why are you telling me when I'm drunk?"

"Cause I'm drunk as well."

He said it very stoically, making Saeva laugh at his seriousness.

"Could have fooled me."

"Maybe this should wait till morning."

Saeva headed up the stairs and mumbled a yes. Her emotions mixed.

She turned to see him at the base of the stairs.

"Goodnight, Ben."


	36. Chapter 36

Saeva felt a gentle prodding on her back, her hazy wake up jolted by a searing headache. The prodding becoming more forceful.

"You are sleeping the morning away."

Saeva groaned, burying her face in her pillow, she tried to pull the covers over her head.

Rey pulled them down, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I am assuming this is the first time you've drank excessively?"

She muffled a response into her pillow and made a gesture indicating two with her fingers.

"Second."

"Your'e lucky this Sand Storm has kept up. What if we had the Hoth mission today?"

Saeva groaned.

"I wouldn't have played that idiotic game in the first place."

Rey looked over her with a motherly-like expression. Pushing the wild hair from Saeva's face.

"Well, I spoke with Poe about the drinking. I understand the need for release. But We don't need the whole army thinking they can become intoxicated whenever they please."

"It was just a few of us. No harm."

"Finn's been puking all morning."

Saeva smiled weakly.

"Poe said that was going to happen."

Rey became slightly stern.

"Listen, I know yesterday was tense for us, but I want to make sure you take care of yourself. You can come to me whenever you feel like you need to. I took it too far, I shouldn't have done that to you."

Saeva thought about how aggressive and competitive Rey had become during their sparring match the day before. It was not like Rey to be like that.

Saeva doubted she could truly express everything to her. Especially since Rey had been hiding her relationship with Ben. Maybe people should be allowed secrets.

Kylo. Saeva reminded herself that he was Kylo. Not Ben.

"Well, you can tell me things too. You don't have to play Big sister all the time. We could just be sisters and protect each other."

Rey nodded and said nothing. Saeva waited for her to open up, talk about anything to her. It seemed Rey was trying to play strong and stoic. It frustrated Saeva.

"Well, I have to shower. I smell like whatever booze Fenc had."

Rey moved out of her way and waited for Saeva to return from her shower.

Saeva slipped into her old pair of black, First order pilot pants, a white t-shirt, and her black vest. She braided her stark white hair up into a bun.

Rey looked comfortable in her gray pants and green long sleeved too. Her hair in a classic 3 bun hold.

"So What's on the agenda today?"

Rey nibbled her lip.

"Finn and Poe felt We needed to allow the base to rest. Meetings and plans with Hoth have folks on edge. Other bases around the galaxy will report in of course, but I was just going to mediate and train with..."

"With Kylo."

Saeva finished her sentence for her and shrugged her shoulders. It was something she was coming to expect.

"You don't have to hide whatever it is with him from me."

Rey looked unsure what to say. Saeva pushed forward a bit.

"I can tolerate it, Rey. I've explained it before. He is better around you. The best I've seen of him ever. Just make sure that you are better around him."

Rey relaxed her shoulders a bit.

"I think I am. I feel stronger, I've learned so much already."

Saeva felt a wave of jealousy come over it. It was odd and she was surprised by the feeling.

"Well, if anything seems to be off. Just tell me."

Rey seemed a bitmore confident.

"Of course, do you want to train—"

Saeva cut her off swiftly, but kindly.

"No, no. I prefer my sessions with you."

Rey nodded, she understood Saeva, who was thankfully Rey wasn't going to fight her on the subject.

"I'll be in the hanger bay, if you need me."

Saeva nodded and felt her stomach gurgle.

"I'll be in the mess hall, inhaling everything."

Saeva and Rey parted ways in the hallway with a solid head nod to one another.

Saeva found the mess hall packed with Resistance Members. It was loud and noisy, and difficult to move around. She could feel some members watching her, a feeling Saeva hated. It wasn't hostile, just excessive gawking.

Someone had made a big, piping pot of gruel oatmeal that wafted an amazing smell. Grabbing a bowl and portable caf cup, Saeva grabbed her grub and escaped the noise area.

She ended up making her way to the hanger, which still had all the ships in a formation of a circle from yesterday's training session. She couldn't see into the corcle, but could sense Rey and Ben mediating.

Saeva spied an old watch out spot on the upper left wall. It was a platform over looking the hanger, about the size to fit maybe 3 people. It had a half broken ladder leading up to it.

With a running start, she somehow managed to push herself up the wall, catch the ladder one handed, and not spill her caf or climbed the half broken ladder and settled herself on the floor of the platform, her back up against the hanger wall, feet dangling out over the platform ledge.

Her view could see clearly over the hanger and into the training circle.

Ben and Rey were currently sitting crosslegged from one another in mediation positions.

Saeva began to munch on her gruel and drink her Caf. Her joy at still having hot food in her belly during the hangover.

She hated to sit there and watch them mediate, but Saeva couldn't think of much else to do.

Her other options would to find Finn, who was currently more hungover than her, or Poe. Poe felt like the wrong choice. He just tries to hard with her and she can't feel comfortable around him.

Plus he pushed her into a lava pit. Despite all the kindness between the two...it still lingers in her brain.

Hux was out of the question as well. Saeva felt she was just playing with fire when she is around him. Not only emotionally, but in terms of the war. Especially after Ren and his suggestion that she return to the First Order.

Change it from within.

Saeva could feel her face tighten and palms getting sweaty from the thought. Part of her wanted to confront Rey with the idea, the other part of her wanted to just forget the idea all together.

Saeva could her soft giggling and realized Rey and Kylo were now practicing with pretend sabers. Just plain old wooden sticks.

The sound of them striking clicking off the walls.

Ren twirled gracefully around Rey, his technique and poise flawless. Rey was short, jerky, and wild with her moves. Saeva could see the openings she left and Ren would poke her with his pretend sab at every opening. Showing her to tighten her posture and swings. It was like watching a dance.

They would move hard at one another, wood smacking, and then stop at moments for Ren to teach her. He would gently position her, whisper in her ear, and Rey would giggle.

Saeva suddenly felt guilty. It felt like she was spying on something very intimate. Grabbing her empty cup and bowl, she jumped down from the platform quietly, using the force to ease her landing.

Glancing between the ships, she could see them smiling at one another. An overwhelming feeling came over Saeva.

Jealousy.

She realized she was jealous of Rey.

Or was she jealous of how Ren treated Rey?

Saeva moved towards the caverns and found herself in the cavern where she encounter her grandfather.

Pacing a bit, Saeva let a few blasts of electricity blast out of her fingers in rage.

Her mind whirring and stinging.

As harsh as Rey's upbringing was, she just seemed to draw the light to her. Bringing out to the light in others.

Saeva drew the darkness. She compared the training with Kylo. The conversations. The elevator when he took her harshly against the wall. It all was surrounded in darkness or had a purpose to lead to dark nature.

Saeva was jealous of Rey's light. Ben felt like a man she dreamed of meeting. Who could have saved her from her old life.

Pacing the cavern, Saeva tried to draw out the negative energy.

There was an attraction, but Saeva knew if she got close to Ben. He would never be Ben.

Saeva plopped down on a stone seat and covered her face.

"Rough night?"

Saeva eyes darted up to see Hux watching her from deeper inside the cavern. His dark uniform blended him into the wall well.

She stood swiftly and pointed her finger at him.

"Did you follow me here?"

He stepped more into the light of the area, hands up as if she were to shoot him.

"I was actually here before you were."

"What are you doing here? Don't you have some watchdog on you at all points?"

Hux lowered his hands and placed them behind his back.

"I did, He is a young chap. Little timid, brought him here. Told him a few old empire stories, Sith legends. Spooked him a bit."

Saeva sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Talking your way out of everything."

"I figured I'd wait here until the cavalry was called, Wandering the halls without a guard felt more suspicious than staying put where the guard last left me."

Saeva studied Hux, he was cool as ever.

"You are lying."

Hux looked a bit surprised by her tone.

"Why would—"

Saeva shoved him up against the wall, using the force. He looked as if he was choking and she realized she was choking him.

Her outstretched hand was curling in a closed manner.

Hux struggled against the force, gripping at his neck.

"I can't—"

Saeva took a step forward.

"Tell me the truth."

Hux was turning red from the struggle, his feet kicking out. He choked out what words he could.

"I can't tell yo-"

Realizing what she was doing, she released him. He fell to the ground, coughing. It actually hurt her a bit that she had done that to him. Something that she knew Hux loathed the force for. Loathed Ren for it.

"Hux."

She started to help him up, but he pushed her off him, not looking at her. He coughed a few more times, leaning against the wall.

The silence between them was so tense, he wouldn't look at her.

He finally spoke.

"Palpatine."

Saeva paused, unsure why she said the name.

"Palpatine appeared to me. Here, this morning. Scared the guard. Spoke to me."

Saeva tensed up.

"What did he say?"

"He wants your potential to be fulfilled. His vision."

"How?"

"Like how I said. Return to the Order. Rebuild a weapon from the one I built."

Hux finally looked at her, he looked at her as if she betrayed him. Which she has already done many times before.

"The one you destroyed."

"Why would he appear to you?"

"He sees my potential to convince you. But considering I've revealed to you what He didn't want me to...what's the point?"

Hux rubbed his neck and leaned against the wall. Saeva could tell he wasn't lying, she was starting to realize she knew him better than she thought.

"Why did you tell me the truth now?"

Hux moved suddenly very quickly up to her. His control over his emotions gone. His voice hoarse.

"Becuase you nearly killed me just now, and your behavior has been erratic. I don't know if your going to kill me or Kis—I can't predict you."

Hux smoothed his hair and continued with breaking emotion.

"I'm stuck, trying to figure out how to escape these bloody rebel pieces of scum. Listen to their conversations. Their petty, boring lives. And the place I call home wants my head on a pike."

He tightened his fists, standing a foot from her.

"Watching my rival flit about with the girl who not once, but twice destroyed my creations. Work with leaders, who I could out-strategize in circles, and out bathe."

Hux stepped closer to Saeva.

"I am at my end, girl. I have no one to tell, but you. Now your dead family is trying to push me closer to you as you fall for that disease ridden pilot."

His voice softened.

"That is why I told you the truth."

Saeva stepped closer to him, and surprised herself. She wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him into an embrace. Her head resting against his chest.

It took a moment, as Hux hesitated, but his arms eventually encircled her. She could hear his heart rapidly beating in his chest. The warmth of the embrace seemed to calm him down and Saeva felt safe in his arms. For once.

Saeva pulled back and released him from embrace after a few more seconds. Stepping away and sitting on a large rock ledge. He sighed, looking emotionally exhausted, sitting next to her. He leaned up against the cavern wall.

Saeva leaned back and turned her head to look at him, they were shoulder to shoulder now.

"What is it you want to do? Besides the obvious unattainable ideas."

Hux sat for a moment, thinking.

"Return to my position as General."

"What if you could be a General here?"

Hux scoffed and Saeva agreed. He was too brutal for the Resistance. Too much history between them.

"I'd like to see Arkanis one more time."

He said it quietly. It was a genuine admission. Saeva leaned against him a bit, encourage him to speak more.

"Despite my mother's status, I would have worked hard for my education. I could have been a lawyer or local politician. Maybe had a cat."

Saeva chuckled, but stayed quiet. He was talking about if his life was different. If his father never took him to the First Order.

"I'd have a house on lake, despite all the rain. I wouldn't mind swimming in it."

"Did you ever think of this when you were in the Order? When things were perfect for you?"

"Yes, but rarely. The Order was never at a perfect time for me. I found small achievements in what I built, but it is a life of War.."

Saeva held Hux's arm softly. She felt guilt for hurting him. It gave her hope that she wasn't full of darkness. Despite the pain he had caused her in the past, she managed to still see him as human.

"I'm sorry that I did that to you. I lost control. Probably something my grandfather would have wanted, no matter who the target is."

Hux looked at her hand on his arm and then her face. He seemed to register truth in it. He smoothly ignored her apology, but probably didn't want to address it.

"You know sunshine is rare on Arkanis. But when it does happen, its quite glorious."

Saeva leaned her head against his shoulder. He relaxed with her, sighing as he spoke.

"It would look perfect over a lake."

"I can't swim." Saeva confessed.

Hux slipped his hand into her hand, holding it softly. He traced his other hand over her's.

"I'll have to teach you, its quite enjoyable from what I can recall as a child. The one activity I enjoyed in the academy."

"Will your cat know how to swim?"

Hux laughed into her hair.

"Cats don't particularly like water or so I've read."

"That would be nice, to learn how to swim. Maybe you'll have a cat that likes water."

Hux chuckled some more.

"Then We all can swim with the cat."

The daydream started to shatter as they watched the dripping walls of the dark cavern, the winds of the Sand Storm still seemingly being heard up above. Silence over came them and they listened to the nosies of the palace.

Saeva didn't know how long they sat like that. Hux broke the silence suddenly.

"Why were you so upset when you first came down here?"

Saeva lifted her head off his shoulder and removed her hand from his, but didn't move away. She sighed.

"I realized how polar opposite Rey and I are. How even though We had similar building blocks of life, it seems that I draw the darkness. Her the light. I brought the darkness out of her yesterday during our spar. I saw her today and I was jealous."

Hux seemed to nod to encourage her to speak more.

Saeva brought her knees to her chest.

"I felt more at home in the First Order. I made friends and colleagues quickly, before they even knew who I was. Here, I have my sister, who I'd die for. But people fear me. They seem to change around me. I seem to do better in places already known to the dark."

She picked at her black boot, removing debris from it.

"I watch Rey with...Ben. And I'm jealous. She made this monster. Someone who has been so..different with me...just change."

Saeva felt tears welling up in her eyes and her voice choking.

"I'm a poison. Anything I ever loved has died because of me. Anything I could have loved turns from me. I turn those who could love into monsters."

She wiped her eyes and couldn't look at Hux. Her confession was so personal and she was surprised she shared it with him.

Hux suddenly stood in front of her, pulling her towards him, standing between her legs. He held her shoulders.

"You are power. A magnet, how others are with you, What they reveal to you, its their truth. If they turn into monsters, its because that is their truth. They are already monsters within. The galaxy is full of them. I'm one of them. You reveal what people truly are."

Saeva stared up at him.

"You'e trying to—"

"I've been trying to show you that you are powerful. And you could take this whole universe into oblivion and I wouldn't blame you. Light, Dark. It's all needed. Embrace what you and who you, others don't matter."

Saeva could see how badly he was trying to reach her. His perspective of her was different. He didn't view her as light and dark, just her. He suddenly gripped her face.

"If you took over the First Order and burned it to the ground. I'd follow you."

He leaned forward hovering over her lips.

"I'd of course try to convince you to my way, maybe try my own personal overthrow, but We both know I'd fail."

He chuckled at his semi-serious joke.

Saeva felt heat between them, their lips inches away. He trailed his thumb over her bottom lip.

"I can be your monster."

He pulled her up to his face and kissed her. It was an intense kiss, Hux pulling Saeva almost up from her seat on the rock ledge.

She broke the kiss, holding him off by the chest. She stared at him as he stared down at her.

He suddenly lifted her up, allowing Saeva to wrap her legs around him and she kissed him. He carried them deeper into the Cavern, far from the doorway leading in. Just in case anyone came looking for them.

He found a corner and placed Saeva against it, holding her up against the wall, nuzzling into her neck. He mumbled into her ear.

"I've needed you since I saw you."

Saeva blushed at his confession as He gripped at her waist, grinding against her. She laughed a bit.

"When I was a burning mess from Lava."

He chuckled darkly.

"In the medical bay, as you healed. You were so peaceful asleep."

He placed her down and slipped her out of her pants. He suddenly went to his knees, kissing her stomach, confusing Saeva.

"What are you—Oh."

He kissed her core suddenly and slowly. Saeva never experiencing anything like this, gripping the cavern wall tightly. Her hand finding his hair.

Saeva could swear she could see colors in this moment. The feeling of him between her legs, gripping her thighs, and his soft hair between fingers. She tried to stifle her moan by covering her mouth with one of her hands.

"Kriff-"

It wasn't long before she came undone, her grip on his hair tightened as she came. Her lip bleeding from holding back her scream. Her body was covered in sweat and shaking a tiny bit.

As he removed himself, Saeva turned towards the wall to grip it. Her limbs a little weak, he was behind her in a heartbeat, kissing her shoulder, pulling her against him. She breathed out to him, making him chuckle.

"Do they teach that at the Academy?"

"It's an elective, don't move."

He softy bite her shoulder, and undid his belt. He aligned himself and entered her from behind, groaning into her hair.

A position Savea had also never done before.

It was intimate, her back was against his chest as he gripped her waist to meet his. He kept his face close to hers, as they pressed against the gagged rock wall. Her hands becoming sore from gripping it so tight.

She leaned back and caught his mouth as he moved in her with steady pace. He kissed her deeply, groaning when he hit a spot that rippled him. He thrusts became unsteady and she knew he was close. Her release was close as well.

"Armitage, I'm close."

He groaned at the use of his name and focused on her until her release. She kissed him during her release to muffle the moan, and he stumbled down with her. Biting her shoulder to muffle his release

Their breathing was the only thing that echoed in the cavern. He stood holding her in place, nuzzling into her neck.

"We should get dressed."

Saeva whined a little, feeling him against her felt different this time. Safe almost.

He pulled away pulling his pants on, she followed his actions. As he fixed his uniform, Saeva surprised kissed him.

He welcomed it, but looked nervously at the entrance to the cavern.

"I'm afraid my little guard dog will finally tell them where I am."

Saeva adjusted her clothing, patting down her hair as well.

"I walk back up with you."

She paused for a moment.

"Do you want to do some training with me?"

He pulled her closer to him.

"If I get to close to you, I don't think I can refrain my actions."

He kissed her again, deeply. She pulled away, realizing the reality of returning to the others. That any outward attraction between the two would be speculated and watched.

"Maybe We shouldn't."

Hux took her hand and pulled her out of the cavern.

"Nonsense, Let's show the Resistance some real training."


	37. Chapter 37

Saeva heard footsteps ahead of Hux as they made their way back up to the main hangar bay. She slipped her hand from his, pushing ahead of him. Acting as if she had led him out of the caverns.

She didn't look at him to see if he reacted as a group of Resistance members approached them suddenly, blasters drawn. One very young kid was terrified, he looked no older than 15, approached with a pointed finger at Hux.

Their faces relaxed seeing Saeva with Hux. An older member stepped forward and spoke. He was in his mid-70's, a rebel during the time of the Empire.

She realized it was General Crix Madine and cursed herself for not paying more attention to other Resistance leaders. Her interactions were limited, but she knew he headed Covert Affairs and Security.

Hux stepped to her right side, hands behind his back. A annoyed look on his face, back straight, as he looked over the calvary coming to find him. 6 men still eyeing carefully.

Saeva hesitated and spoke carefully, crossing her arms.

"General Madine.."

He cut her off.

"Saeva, Thank you for tracking down the prisoner. Derger was placed as watch last minute-"

Saeva felt a switch click in her, like she was back to her First Order training. She mimicked how the Generals behaved in the First Order.

Her tone suddenly curt and harsh.

"Despite how little you may think of the First Order, you left a teenager to guard one of its' most notorious Generals. He's lucky that Hux didn't kill him, let alone allow him to wander as far as he did."

Derger, the terrified teenage began to stutter and speak.

"But Ma'am I saw—"

"I know what you saw..Are you surprised? A force ghost of a Sith Lord hanging around the former General of the First Order? Use your head, boy, thinking you can handle a General of the First Order by yourself? In the Caverns of Jabba the Hutt's palace?"

She shook her head.

General Madine looked taken aback from Saeva's commanding tone.

"I will discuss what Hux and Derger saw in the caverns with Rey, but We obviously need to enforce rules with who takes watch. And We need to utilize it."

General Madine quirked his eyebrow at her, puzzled. He stayed silent.

"I propose that General Hux hold training sessions with your men."

"What."

Both Hux and General Madine blurted out it out at the same time.

"He knows every detail to the First Order, how soldiers are trained. Strengths, weaknesses. Weaponry. Its intel We haven't tapped."

Hux looked at furious at Saeva, she looked cooly at him back.

"Also General, If Hux is training some of your troops, you have more than a few eyes on him. He serves a better purpose than just intel of possible First Order moves. Who would be better to train us than the man who built up the Stormtrooper program?"

Madine looked at Hux, a strange look on his face.

"Does General Dameron know of this plan?"

"Well, considering I thought of it as I retrieved your missing prisoner...no. But I can handle General Dameron."

General Madine nodded and looked suspiciously at Hux again.

"If he is anything like his father, I would prefer to remove certain tactics of training."

Saeva softened a bit, she forgot that Madine was a former General in the Empire, but switched sides to the Rebellion later on. He would be very familiar with Hux's father, something Hux must have been aware of, especially with the look he was giving the older General.

"Very well, When would you like to start?"

Saeva thought for a moment.

"Send me your best 6 soldiers tonight, after our evening brief. Hangar Bay. If improvements occur, We will expand."

General Madine nodded and turned with Derger and the others. He began to march down the hall towards the mess hall. He threw a last statement at her as he left.

"General Dameron must sign off on this."

"Yes, Sir."

Saeva said swiftly after them, grabbing Hux by the arm like a prisoner, pulling him in the opposite direction. She merely nodded at passing Resistance Members, her grip on his arm like a vice.

They were silent as she pulled him towards the hangar bay. Finding the Command Shuttle that they escaped Enarc in, Saeva pulled him up and into it before anyone else could see them.

She let go of his arm in the cargo bay area and let out a big sigh of relief. Hux crossed his arms, pacing a bit.

"I certainly hope this is where you let me escape from the filthy place."

Saeva scowled at him.

"I had to say something to distract them."

Hux stopped pacing.

"I am not training a single one of them. I am not a sniveling traitor like Crix Madine."

Hux looked extremely angry at the thought of the man.

"You already are a traitor according to the First Order. Before you even stepped foot here, but now that you've given us information, I'd say you are one."

"Its not the same."

Saeva became frustrated with his attitude. He constant snobbish tone. She snapped at him.

"It keeps them off your back and useful. Next thing you know, You could fly right out of here and no one would stop you."

Hux paused like he was thinking it over. His face slightly red from stewing in anger. He gritted out a statement

"I thought it would be just us training. Let the pathetic ingrates watch and wish they could train like us."

She sighed again and held herself. He was acting like Kylo Ren. Like a child.

"Well, I'll work with you. Make sure you you don't get too rough with the others."

"I didn't agree to this."

Saeva closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. She was getting exasperated. The mood from earlier between them wiped out from her body.

"You don't have a choice, Hux. I'm trying to save your skin, before one of these solider hauls off and kills you."

Hux kicked a piece of equipment nearby, shattering metal parts everywhere. It didn't startle Saeva, and she just watched him have his fit in the corner of the ship.

She spoke a bit calmer to him, once he had finished.

"If You want to get back to a life of your own...or even back to the First Order...you have to work with me. We have to convince the Resistance that you can be trusted. Which I know you can't be, but don't you want to get out of here? Just do what I say."

Hux stilled for a moment, his hands on his hips. He was quiet a moment.

"Are you returning to the First Order?"

Saeva pursed her lips.

"I don't know. All I know is I have to prevent the Resistance from being ambushed on Hoth. Convince them to send a covert team in."

Hux shook his head.

"Dameron doesn't trust what I say, he'll know I told you my thoughts."

Saeva bite her lip.

"Well, I guess I have to convince him on a couple topics today."

Hux suddenly snapped at her.

"Don't lower yourself to him."

Saeva looked at Hux confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I see how he watches you, how he is. Don't demean your—"

Saeva laughed out loud, cutting him off.

"You think I was going to—"

She laughed again, Hux wore a strange look, a jealous look she realized. He thought she was going to sleep with Dameron.

"Not in a million years, no way. It won't ever be like that for me."

She paused and looked at him. A bit hurt in her voice.

"Do you think that low of me?"

Hux suddenly looked a bit remorseful.

"Of course not—I just don't care for these people. Especially him. He'd easily crumble to someone like you of you were to submit yourself."

The rivalry between Hux and Dameron reached farther back, beyond Saeva's appearance. His tone detailed the history.

"He's an arrogant prick, he's a terrible strategist. A hot shot. A wannabe hero."

Saeva smirked suddenly, her mood relaxing.

"Hux, you sound a bit jealous of him."

Hux snapped his eyes to her, dangerous for a moment, but realized she was teasing him. He softened a bit, but started to approach her like a predator.

"What happened to calling me Armitage?"

He was trying to look shyly at her, but she could tell he wanted to entice her. She stuttered a bit.

"I-I.."

She didn't know what they were, if they were anything. It felt like their history was ancient and long, twisting. A tragedy in many ways. He felt just familiar to her always, even in their darkest moments.

Hux could see her emotions flooding her face. Her uncertainty.

He stepped into her space, pulling her towards him. Nuzzling into her ear

"Dameron would not be to keen on hearing you say that name."

He paused, holding her to him as she felt the urge to shift away.

"Especially the way you moaned it in that cavern."

Saeva felt warmth overcome her body, she shivered. Pulling back, she looked at Hux's eyes, he was burning for her in them.

Her mind screeched at her as her body tingled.

"We need to stop this."

He kissed her swiftly, pushing her up against the shuttle wall, into a tiny nook of the ship.

Saeva melted into his kiss. Her heart beating so hard in her chest.

Finally, she pushed herself away from him, his kiss tingling her lips.

"We need to stop. This complicates things. For the both of us."

Hux tried to pull her towards him again, but she dodge him. He sighed at her like she was a child.

"What are you afraid of? That they will find out? That Rey will?"

Saeva looked out towards the hangar bay, her mind trying to materialize one good reason to continue whatever "this" was with Hux. Her mind only projecting the negatives.

"That be a bit hypocritical on her part, wouldn't you say?"

Saeva glanced at him nervously.

"Rey and Ben are different."

He stood over her, lingering in her space without touching her.

"A force sensitive girl and a leader of the order she opposes."

He was right in a way. His way of spinning things clear. But her intelligence shone through.

"The difference is Hux. Ben wants to change for her. He is changing. You don't want what I want. You just want for yourself."

He paused.

"Then why do you bother with me?"

Saeva paused, her mind racing. She was still unsure of why she fell into his bed in the first place.

She stayed silent.

Hux smirked a bit.

"A mystery."

"I need to get you back to your quarters."

"Will you be staying?"

Hux was trying to push her again. His hand tracing her face slowly and softly. It pissed her off in that moment.

"No."

His face fell a little. His one all business.

"Very well, I'll prep for the evening brief. Formulate an articulation to help aid your covert mission to Hoth and prepare to train those 6 members."

"That would benefit you well, Hux."

He stared at her a moment, as if to say more, but turned away.

They walked back to his quarters in silence, her not giving him a second glance as his door shut.

Her feelings sinking a bit.

She realized she felt lonely.


	38. Chapter 38

The dinner Saeva shared with Finn, Rey, and Poe later that evening was a tense one. They thankfully had secluded themselves away in Rey's and Saeva's quarters. Allowing the discussion to be uncensored and blissfully uninterrupted. Unity in front of the members was one of their strong suits.

Her points about Hoth and allowing Hux to train were met with heavy resistance, which was not unexpected. Rey being mostly silent, eyeing her carefully every time Saeva brought up Hux.

Saeva wouldn't meet her glances when she did so. She feared her new secrets would tumble out of her. As if her Sister would read her mind. Invade her mind like her new...focus? Lover? Whatever Kylo was to Rey.

The idea of the two of them still bothered Saeva in an odd way that she couldn't place her finger on.

Her sister was semi-aware of the connection between her and the very hated General, but not to the extent of how much time they had spent with one another. Between her days on the Finalizer, Lianna, and now here...the time spent was much longer than anyone she had encountered in the 2nd half of her life. The children being the exception.

But they were gone now. Not much for Saeva to compare her old life to.

Poe and Finn were seemingly clueless to Rey's glances. Their obvious distaste on display.

"He is slick, he could showcase old, dated training, that could slow us up."

"Really, Dameron? Dated training vs the very undisciplined, scattered training We have now?"

Finn cut in.

"He's calculating, he always finds a way to gain an advantage."

"He has no where to run to. The First Order has no interest in his leadership. My transmission solidified his status and Kylo Ren's as treasonous to old ideals."

Finn responded again.

"I don't think you can turn him to our side, he isn't like Kylo."

Poe nodded.

"He doesn't have a motivation, like Ren does."

Saeva and Rey met eyes briefly, Saeva looking away. She wasn't a motivator for Hux, she knew that. Her face becoming cold.

Rey spoke carefully then.

"His only motivation is to somehow return to his place in the Order, and he'll take down and use anyone to get there."

It was a warning to her. She reacted quickly, yet in a tense, calm manner.

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I just want to utilize his potential and keep him in line."

Saeva scowled a bit. Her temper flaring, she pressed on a bit more.

"So Kylo can prance around here, and Hux can't? They come from the same stock, but the deals are different. It should be equal. Real Justice. Both have equal punishment or equal freedoms."

Poe stared at her a moment. He looked like he agreed to an extent, but his eyes met Rey's.

"Life isn't fair or equal. Hux certainly has not dealt out a fair deal to others. Why should he receive it? Especially when he willingly used Starkiller base againsts millions."

"And Kylo stood ideally by."

Saeva sat back in her seat, pushing her food away. A sense of guilt washed over her. He was right. She knew Hux was cruel, he had been cruel to her. He was merciless. Sometimes she would forget that in their softer moments.

Finn chimed in.

"Today was a learning lesson, Madine will tighten security around him. We'll restrict his presence and have our best trained with him. We should have tightened the reins earlier."

Poe nodded.

"In regards to Hoth, he has to be hiding something in regards to intel. Especially if he doesn't want us to take a full force there. He must know more than he lets on about Hoth."

Saeva shook her head, doubt filling her. Kylo and Hux's words filling her mind as well.

"I think we should send a small covert team to investigate."

"Was that Hux's suggestion?"

Saeva felt frustrated again, having to defend her position as a leader.

"No, he didn't like that idea either. He'd rather I-"

Saeva paused, Rey's eyebrow quirking up.

"Rather what?"

Sighing, Saeva confessed out-loud, knowing the truth would be eaiser. Secrets were eating at her. She already knew the reaction coming.

"He'd rather I go back to the Order, he suggested I change it from within."

Finn shook his head, Rey looked angry at Saeva, but Poe cut in.

"No, no way."

"I know this."

Rey snapped at her.

"How stupid could you be listening to him?"

Saeva felt the insult deeply in her chest. Her emotions flared and she sarcastically responded.

"Of course I didn't listen with intention to follow. I'm not brainwashed."

She added on spitefully. Emphasizing the dual names for Ren.

"Ben thought it was a good idea...or maybe it was just Kylo also talking to me?"

That shut Rey's mouth. She rose from the table, pacing the room a bit.

Poe looked concerned at Finn, clearly nervous about the tension in the room. Poe placed his hands on the table carefully.

"Saeva, you are worrying us. Vouching for Hux, your grandfather's ghost visiting him...this connection between you and the First Order."

Saeva sighed, closing her eyes, rubbing her forehead.

"I know how it looks, but I am trying to build the Resistance up. I've been on the other side, Yes. But I know why this war wages on, not because of this plucky rebellion, but because it does not have the focus and drive as the Order. We could instill some skills from the Order...the scales could tip. Especially with the Order under a new chaotic leadership."

Poe seem to think on her words, as well as Finn. Rey didn't seem pleased. Her mind obviously wondering about Kylo. Saeva could tell.

Poe cleared his throat.

"Hux can do the training, but...I'll be supervising."

Saeva opened her mouth to protest, Rey cut in.

"You need to keep your distance from him."

Saeva closed her mouth as Rey continued.

"As well as Ben. For your own sake. I fear you may think you know the other side to this, but I don't want you deeper in something you can't escape."

Finn and Poe looked nervously between the two sisters. Saeva was furious with her, but said nothing.

"Saeva, do you hea-"

Poe cut in, seeing the fire behind Saeva's eyes.

"She heard you."

Saeva sat back in her seat again. Her eyes throwing daggers at Rey. Poe pushed the conversation.

"I'll put together a small recon team. I think you have the best idea. We'll send them to Hoth. Do better ground research."

Saeva spoke sternly.

"I'll do it."

Rey shook her head as if Saeva was having a tantrum.

"No, absolutely not."

Saeva countered back.

"If I get caught, which I won't, they won't hurt me. Plus it gets me away from here and all its bad influences?"

Finn nodded his head in agreement slowly.

"You do know how to work Order codes faster than anyone I've seen."

"I also know peak points of check points and security points. Different bases all seem to have similar patterns."

Poe looked a little swayed, Rey still stubborn.

"I don't like the idea of you going-"

"Listen, I've survived worse things than what I'm proposing."

Rey took that in. Her face changing.

Poe and Finn seemed confident in her.

"Rey, she's pretty capable, she is as powerful..."

"She can do it."

Rey finally nodded in a defeated manner.

"In and Out. All the intel about Hoth will be reviewed with Poe."

Saeva nodded.

"We scrap the idea in front of Hux. Send you in, no one on this base will know except us four? Clear?"

Saeva nodded, she glanced at Rey. Her face was stern and worried.

"I want my lightsabers back."

Rey looked at her. Defiant to the request.

"Permanently."

Rey opened her mouth to protest. Saeva's request now a demand.

"Your'e not a Jedi Master, nor a Sith Lord. They are bound to me."

Rey moved harshly towards a dresser draw and removed the sabers. Saeva force grabbed them from her hands before Rey could hand them over.

"I'll be staying in the command shuttle in the Hangar Bay. If you need me."

Saeva left the room without a second glance at Rey.

—

A week had past by quickly, Poe and Saeva worked closely together. Breaking down old blue prints of Hoth, but using new intel that Hux and distant scouting had produced. The energy magnitudes from Hoth were double than they were back in the Empire times.

Poe and Saeva had deduced that there was a second use for the old Hoth base, possibly beyond a hostage camp. The covert mission having more purpose than ever before.

Saeva was currently lying flat on the wing of the command shuttle, reading up on the battle of Hoth from the Empire perspective. She had found an archive data pad in the Command Shuttle, and was comparing the Rebellion perspective to Empire's , which was quite informative. Humming had been her new way to relax herself, usually old classic tunes with no words were the best.

She had one leg dangling down, her leg swaying in motion in time with her humming.

"Is that an old Mandalorian tune?"

Kylo stared up at her. He was dressed in a long black shirt, dark vest, dark pants and sliver belt. His scar seemed more prominent in this light.

Saeva scowled at him.

A week free of being distance from both Hux and Kylo had done her good. Her own voice echoing. Her distance from Rey had even made her more at ease with her directions with Poe in regards to Hoth.

Even though most her time she was alone when she wasn't preparing for the cold planet.

The Resistance members were still scared of her. Despite her attempts of openness and warmth. Moving away from her in the mess hall, or leaving a lone back seat far from the main group.

Staying away from everyone seemed to do her good. Some solitude, which was now being interrupted.

She went back to reading her data pad.

"Your'e not 'spose to be talking to me."

He chuckled.

"I won't tell, if you won't."

Saeva swiped the page on the pad, further ignoring him.

"What are you reading?"

She sighed, placing the pad down, and sat up. Swinging her legs around, she looked down at him, her feet dangling.

"What do you want Kylo?"

He seemed amused by her annoyance.

"I was curious to how you've been holding up-"

"I'm fine. Perfect, really. Until now."

She was cold with him. He was up to something.

He seemed amused still by her demeanor.

"Would you like to train?"

Saeva faltered a second. Her eyes narrowed.

"I think you already have a training partner."

Kylo faded a bit, shrugging.

"It's better to diversify your opponents."

Saeva studied his face. He was hiding something.

"She stopped training with you."

Kylo suddenly furrowed his brow.

"She's been occupied...leading the rebellion."

Saeva became snarky now.

"Upset you don't have her full attention? So why not piss her off by sniffing out the one toy you can't play with? Really?"

Jumping down from the ship, Saeva shoved past his shoulder. His face was unreadable.

He called out after her, over his shoulder.

"I never took you as scared."

Saeva whipped around, shoving her finger in his chest.

"Scared of you, I haven't been scared of you since-since-"

"The Finalizer."

"Yes, I am more than capable to face you. I'm just respecting my sister's wishes."

She whipped around again, getting a few steps away.

"I have my saber...if you really want to learn."

Saeva paused, her brain seemingly short circuit for a second. Kylo was definitely more well versed in saber battles than she was. His training with Rey had intrigued her.

"I'll show you some tips. I've only seen you once with your sabers."

Saeva brushed her hands over the two sabers attached to her right hip.

"Does Rey know you have your Saber?"

Kylo was silent.

She did't know.

"Her restrictions are bothersome aren't they, Ren?"

Her mind flexed for a second. Some real training would help her blow off some steam.

Her eyes flickered around the hangar bay.

"Well, if We get caught, I'm telling Rey you used jedi mind control."

Kylo smirked a devilish grin at her, Saeva's stomach doing a back flip at the sight.

They made their way to the make-shift training circle of ships. Saeva running her hand through the sand, removing any moisture to her hands. It allowed her to grip at the sabers better.

Kylo stood across the circle about 8 feet from her, he ignited his saber with a heavy force, twirling it for a moment.

He was beaming at the feeling of it. Looking over his saber.

"It's been a while."

Saeva removed her sabers from her hip, the short blades igniting with a softer sound in comparison to the cackling red saber she was staring down.

Her heart was beating hard, her emotions filling her. Memories of their winding past were hitting her suddenly. She tried to quell her anger.

They circled each other for a moment, her defensive position was with her left saber slightly more in front of her body and her right lifted upwards ready to strike.

He stood up straight, cocky in his movements in a way. He knew his privilege in this training match. He traced the sand with his bland, causing the saber to crackle and the sand to hiss.

"I remember how nervous you were entering my training arena, your eyes shown how terrified you were of the weapons I had."

Saeva smirked.

"Instead you made me mediate for hours on end.

"Now here you stand."

"Please don't take credit for this. What I have. It has nothing to do with you."

Kylo tilted his head a moment and then struck out at her, Saeva blocking three swipes to her side and attempting a counter attack. Kylo easily dodge it and barked at her.

"You put weight on the foot you attack with. I can see it, clear as day."

He came down with his saber again, the crackling smashing heavily against hers. His strength knocking Saeva back a bit.

Practicing with Rey never had this much brute power.

Saeva weakly defended and tumbled away from his onslaught. Rolling through his wide reach and in a crouching position. His saber following right behind her.

Saeva heard the hiss by her left ear and twisted her body inward towards him. Her fist shoving up his face, Knocking him backwards.

Pacing away, Kylo looked at her with a bloody nose. He grinned at her, eyes darkening. He didn't bother to wipe his face.

"Creative."

Saeva tried to lighten her feet in her defense position, hoping to attack with a better counter-move.

He growled out and started swinging madly at her. The countless blows being deflected by her blades. He maneuvered his saber so that his handle struck her hand. The burning red slicing at her left hand. She hissed as it cut the back of her hand.

She dropped her left saber, bringing her right quickly to both hands.

When he struck down, she came up. Sideways, angles. Saeva was becoming out of breath from moving around the circle blocking his moves.

He seemed more energized.

Saeva saw an opening for a brief moment as he turned to swing down at her, his left side rib exposed.

She brought her hand around and sent an electrical charge to his side, blowing him backwards against the circle and hard into the ship across from them. His body denting the ship.

The charge was not a big one, controlled enough to not fully injure the heart. Her mediation recently had been about controlling her force push and electrical output. To sense it travel through things, not just random blasts. Practicing on out of date, broken droids as reference.

Saeva collapsed to one knee, trying to catch her breath. Kylo groaned, he was on his hands and knees, body steaming slightly.

Saeva rose up, force reached for her other saber from the ground, and looked defiantly at him as he struggled to get up. She snorted out a half laugh.

"Don't you have more to teach me than this?"

Kylo's head whipped up, a flash of yellow peaked behind his eyes, and he stood suddenly.

Saeva felt her body freeze in place. Her mind panicking. This sensation was new to her. Her eyes searched for the cause.

Kylo's raised hand being a answer.

She struggled against his hold as he stalked up to her. His saber still blazing, she could feel the heat at her waist of the blade as he stood over her.

His face loomed over hers a moment.

"You forget who I am. My bloodline eliminated not just one of grandfathers, but both."

Saeva looked up at his eyes as he bore down on her. His face unreadable. He spoke again.

"I remember when We relied on one another. I ruined that, for that I am sorry."

Saeva suddenly felt her body release, and she plopped into him. Her sabers extinguished and fell to the ground, as her hands planted on his arms to stop her form from stumbling totally into him.

She stilled and looked up at him, her hands on his arms. His face was looking down at her in a curious, almost longing nature. His hands coming out to graze over her arms.

She stepped back away from his touch after a moment. Holding her arm as if she had touched something she wasn't spose to.

"You are with Rey."

He looked a bit burnt by the statement, as if he had forgotten Rey. His face already looking guilty. Saeva looked at the ground.

"If I wasn't?"

Saeva's face shot up from the ground.

"I am not having this conversation. Too much has happened between us."

Kylo flexed his fist for a moment, his saber tossed to the ground.

"Do you feel that pull? Between us. The darkness.."

"I feel it. Everyday, and not just by you. By this universe. And all it has brought me is suffering. You bring me suffering."

Saeva stepped back again.

"I will not do that to my sister. You should commit to being Ben. Forget me. Forget this happened. I am not something you can indulge in when you feel sorry for yourself or doubt your choices. I'm not your excuse. We will never train again."

Saeva turned to walk away, but Kylo grabbed her face with one hand and kissed her.

Saeva melted slightly, remembering how Kylo had kissed her once before. When he had her in the elevator, the memory making her blush. But he had said Rey's name. Rey's face popped into her mind.

She pushed him off, but he held her tight. His face tight to hers.

"I can't be alone. She's afraid of me."

Saeva wasn't scared of him and he found comfort in that. She realized he was hoping she'd show him who he was. His dark indulgence.

Saeva had no interest in being anything to him. Her voice was stern as she pushed his chest once more.

"Kylo, please No."

Before Kylo could protest, a fist slammed into his face, the large man struck with surprise, tumbled backwards, releasing her.

Hux stood over him.

"Enough, Ren."

Kylo stood up, wiping his lip, his face in a sneer.

"I will tear you apart with my own hands, Hux."

Hux gritted his teeth.

"Please, indulge me."

Saeva moved between them quickly, her hands on both their chests, pushing them apart. Their posturing making her use the force to push them farther apart. Their feet dragging in the sand, but still upright.

"Both of you. Stop."

Kylo pointed his finger in Hux's face.

"It amazes me how she pities you so."

Hux snarled back.

"Her pity is quite heavenly. I've had my fair share."

Saeva glared bullets at Hux's face, he faltered a bit.

Kylo watched her glare at Hux.

"With me, she could have built great things in the Order. Instead she wasted time with you."

Saeva was growing more inpatient with this cock fight.

"Enough."

Kylo forced pushed her to the side, allowing Hux to lunge at him. Her head striking the ground, dazing her a bit.

She could see Hux's fist coming down on Kylo's face.

"YOU SPOILED, INSOLENT BRAT. YOU HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING IVE BUILT. YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER TOO!"

Hux got a punch or two in before Kylo force slammed him off. He grabbed Hux off the ground and lifted him up roughly. His hands wrapped around his neck as he held him up against a ship.

"I will kill you with my bare hands. I don't need to use the force."

Saeva shook off the daze of being thrown backwards.

She pulled them apart, her anger growing. Electricity leaving her hands, shooting through them both. Their bodies twitching and sparking, steam coming from them. She held them in that state for a moment.

Releasing them, she stood over them, allowing them to catch their breath.

She waited for their attention.

Her hands crackling with electricity. Her chest heaving.

"I am finished. Done. Approach me again. Either one of you, and I will end you."


	39. Chapter 39

Saeva nearly kicked in Poe's door, her energy whirling around her. Finn and Poe a bit shocked by her sudden intrusion as they played cards. Staring up at her as they sat at a small table.

She had left the two former First Order leaders lying on the ground of the hangar. The image of their steaming bodies and their moaning burned in her mind.

She left the two in the bay with a Resistance Guard, who had witnessed the whole event between the three.

The poor guard had his mouth slacked open in disbelief and stuttering, trying to understand what he had seen.

Saeva passed by him, pausing for a moment, only saying one statement to him.

"You tell anyone of this and I will drop you into a Rancor pit."

The guard nodded weakly, afraid to make eye contact with her. She had no idea what he would think of her, or if he would tell the others about the incidents.

Saeva paced the room for a moment.

"I'm leaving for Hoth."

Poe paused, placing his cards down. He spoke carefully, sensing her flowing anxiety.

"Yes, We agreed not till—"

She was short with him.

"I need to go now. Do you have the snow gear, Finn?"

Finn stood up and stopped Saeva form pacing.

"Yes, since yesterday. You gotta slow down, what's wrong?"

Saeva shook him off.

"I gotta do this tonight. I need to get out of here. Something is telling me I need to go."

Poe looked more confused.

"What's happened? You seem—"

Saeva stilled herself and closed her eyes. Her anger with Hux and Kylo overwhelming her.

"Something is pulling me away from here. To Hoth. I can feel it."

She was lying to them, she felt the opposite. The pull to the other two was heavier, but she needed to resist. Her will to fight her conflicting feelings overwhelming her.

Poe looked at his data pad, crunching data and numbers.

"Saeva, it feels too soon. We could have better back up if We waited."

Saeva opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I can't, I have to go."

Finn was watching her carefully.

"What are you running from?"

Saeva glanced at him and looked at Poe. Avoiding Finn's concerned look.

"I am not running from anything. I'm ready. The timing feels right."

Poe still seemed unsure. Saeva set her mind then.

"Well, I'm going with or without your help."

Finn tried to put his hands up in front of her. She spoke darkly to him.

"Finn, Don't even try."

Finn saw how serious she was. He caved.

"The gear is in the older Tie fighter in the hanger bay. We can pull it out, put you in a newer-"

"I prefer the older model. Better disrupter systems. Its so ancient the new radar misses it."

Finn nodded nervously.

"You gotta tell Rey, I know she doesn't know your plan to leave so soon."

Saeva paused and nodded, Poe handing her a packet of data from their Hoth debriefs.

"Where is she?"

"In her quarters."

Saeva whisked away from them. Her heart pounding.

The two sisters had been distant with one another and barely spoke. The growing wedge between them apparent. Saeva hated that it had to do with men of any kind, but she realized that she had allowed that.

Saeva made her way up to Rey's quarters, finding her staring out the window. Rey looked at her, a concerned face. Her voice calm.

"Something has happened."

Saeva paused, dropping the packet on a side table. Rey could sense her emotions. Her face had a look of knowledge and concern.

"Yes."

"With Ben."

Saeva gritted her teeth.

"With Kylo."

Rey bite her lip and nodded, she turned back to look out the window.

"This is my fault."

Saeva probably looked surprised by Rey's confession.

"What?"

"I allowed him to stay. Become comfortable. Free to do as he pleased. You tried to warn me."

Saeva played with her hands a bit.

"You have hope in him. Even I could see the change."

"Its not enough. He can't self-sustain that belief. Yet."

Saeva nibbled at her lip. Kylo's kiss lingering in her mind.

"It's all or nothing. Either you give everything or he finds something else to take."

"I was foolish."

"No, you are in love with him."

Saeva paused, she had always felt uncomfortable with this subject. But she laid it out in a way Rey couldn't.

"Do I?"

Rey looked at Saeva like she was unsure.

"I think so. Which is why I'm here."

Rey nodded, turning full to Saeva.

"Hoth. You are going in early."

"Yes."

"And You won't return here after."

Saeva paused for a moment. Her head screaming in agreement with Rey's calm demeanor.

"I-I don't know. I'm not turning my back on the Resistance. I'm just making your judgement cloudy. I cause conflict. I can tell."

"I know, you aren't returning to the Order. You just need to make your own path."

Saeva paused, silence for a few moments between them.

"I will return if needed, I just need to see this galaxy. Fight this war...in my own way."

Rey nodded, her face sad.

"You need this. You need to be far from here."

Saeva felt a sad relief fill her. Rey understood.

"I feel it is safer for everyone. I need to remove myself."

Rey looked tearful.

"You are always welcome back."

"Can you handle...?"

Rey's face became stern.

"I can handle him. Both of them. Don't worry about that."

Saeva sighed and they stood awkwardly for a moment. Looking out the window.

"Did you tell the others? Your plan?"

Saeva's eyes filled with tears as well. A small laugh escaping her.

"No, I didn't know I was going to really do it, till you said it out loud for me."

"Funny, We were so desperate to find out the root of our family, and now We have to let it go."

"I'll always come back for you."

"And I will always find you. When you want to be found. Message me when you are safe after the Hoth mission."

The two stared at one another. Rey slipped into a nearby draw cabinet and pulled out one of the photos that they found in Kenobi's home. A picture of their father.

Rey handed it to her.

"Keep yourself safe. And if you lose your way, remember your family is always here."

Saeva took the photo, staring at it for a moment, and slipped it into her back pocket. Her heart sinking a bit.

Rey rested her forehead against hers, both silently crying. Afraid to say goodbye to one another.

"Be safe, little one."

The two embraced tightly. Rey finally releasing her.

"Go, your destiny is not here."

Saeva nodded and left without looking back. Her composure starting to get under control.

Poe and Finn were in the hangar bay waiting for her. The Tie-Fighter on and rearing to go. Thankfully, no one else was in the hangar bay.

"I packed extra supplies for you. Food, hydration packs. Just in case."

Saeva nodded shyly at Finn. Her sadness filling her. He was making a ofd face as he handed her a bag.

"Why does it smell like burnt meat in here?"

Saeva shrugged coyly.

She wasn't going to tell them that she was leaving for some time..for a long time. After her mission, Rey seemed to give the impression she would tell them. Saeva couldn't bring herself to it at the moment.

It was helping her get herself out of here easier.

Poe babbled some more Hoth details to her as she climbed up into the ship.

Saeva nodding as she listened. She paused, looking down at them.

Their faces concerned.

"Just be safe, don't take on anything I wouldn't do."

Poe grinned at her.

"That's a very short list, Dameron."

Finn chimed in, his face worried.

"We'll have a great card game waiting for you when you get back."

Saeva smiled at him, glancing up at the Hangar. She honestly hoped she'd never see it again. Just see her friends.

Her two friends waved her off as the Hangar doors opened and She settled herself in the fighter.

As she took off and left the planet's atmosphere... the chains she had melted away.

—

It took less than a day to arrive to Hoth, Saeva being sure to enter the atmosphere on the far side of the planet. Far from the old base and energy spots. Her eyes grew wide at all the white. Realizing she had never seen Snow before.

She knew cold from space, but snow?

Landing was easy with a clear sky and lack of winds allowed her to land nestled between two areas of energy points. It was a small mountain range, a shadow cloaking the ship.

Pulling on the snow gear was tough in the tight space, but Saeva managed to get her new white outfit on. A white and gray thermal jacket with a hood, facial mask, and goggles. Her eyes felt like she was staring at the sun with all the bright reflection of the snow.

With her small pack, she trekked carefully for about 3 miles, being sure to lie low and move as softly as possible. Difficult in areas of waist deep snow. Her tracker on her wrist softly beeping in the direction of the base, her ears perched for any sounds. It seemed sound echoed easily on this planet.

Saeva could feel her light sabers at her right hip, the metal making it extra cold at her side. Her mind became anxious to arrive to the base.

The temperature was holding at a solid cold, but she knew she had to get to the base and back to her ship before nightfall. She estimated 9 more hours of light.

Her trek already costing her an hour.

As her tracker began to highlight her nearing arrival, Saeva began to crawl low, making her nearly army crawling over the ridge in front of her.

Switching to her settings to her goggles, she enhanced her vision of the area.

Built into the side of a small mountain was an entrance way to base, but an addition could be clearly seen. It was different from the original base, probably the main source of new energy peaks. Newer technology humming along the old mountain side.

It was attached to the main base by a single tunnel and nearly the size of a star destroyer. It blended well into the background.

She surveyed for a half-hour, synchronizing her watch with known shift change.

Slipping in was not going to be as simple as she thought. An uneasy feeing hitting her.

As careful as she could, Saeva planted herself against the closest mountain range, trailing it, and eventually onto the new structure. Eyeing a side maintenance door, she knelt against it. It was tucked away from the main entrance sight.

Saeva after breaking open the door's pad, she attached her code pad to the wiring, quickly deciphering the codes. Her heart singing as the door slide open.

Sliding in, Saeva noticed fresh new hall ways, with overhead piping. Plenty of space for her small self to hide above. Swiftly, she lifted herself upwards.

Movement was easy and she carefully crawled her way through the new portion of the base. She followed the largest power piping, only having to pause twice for passing trooper patrols beneath her.

Saeva nearly sweating as her clothing began to melt the snow in her suit. Water dripping down upon unsuspecting troopers. Wiping herself as quietly and quickly as possible as she moved.

The hallways moved like a maze, but she made sure to memorize the way she came. Her body aching at being in a tight space.

The piping brought her to a wall with a larger door, causing Saeva gritting her teeth. She had to go back to the ground to enter this room, the possible reason for all these energy signals.

The reason she was here in the first place.

Saeva slinked down carefully after waiting for a timed patrol to pass, and she easily entered the room with no keycard needed.

The sight startled her as she entered the room, ducking behind some large equipment straight to her left. Out of sight.

The space was 6 floors high, with twirling blue tubes. Hundreds of people milling around the tubes in steady formation. Her eyes tried to adjust to understand what was in them. Her mind suddenly clicking the sight before her.

Clones.

The First Order was returning to Clone production. An old Empire method.

Her eyes scanned the room, watching the workers and scientists, slowly realizing that the workers wore strange collars on their necks. The missing citizens, diplomats and elite were being used to work on the army. Some of the scientists looked forced to do their work at their computer stations. Collars and troopers prodding them.

The non-scientists were doing hard labor. Movement of equipment, cleaning, or aiding newly awaked clones.

Troopers followed behind groups of people, ordering them to lift newly released clones, wash their bodies, cloth them, and guide them to instant assemble.

The clones had a look of man she didn't recognize. She wondered if it was the original gene pool from before. Just remastered.

Saeva turned away from the sight, slamming her hands over her face. Her body totally hidden and now numb with anxiety. She whispered to herself, closing her eyes.

"What do I do?"

She thought about freeing the prisoners and clone troopers alike. Clones knew no better at this point.

But she was one person.

Her mind started thinking of Kylo and Hux.

They knew of this project. Thought they could talk their way out of her seeing this.

She balled her fists up. Her heart beating.

Their lies. A wave of betrayal hit her.

Why did she expect much else from them?

She was special when they needed her to be special. Within their will.

Her mind shifted to the task at hand when she heard a trooper shuffle past her area, groaning about the cold.

There must of been 100 or more prisoners to be freed. The numbers of clones...unknown to her. How could she manage that?

Troopers and even semi-functional clones doubled their numbers.

She scanned the room again, carefully ducking behind a cargo box.

Her eyes spotted a large container of carbonite. One was to her left as well as to her right. They reached up to the 4th floor of the building. Her mind trickled to her thermal detonators. She carefully pulled them out of her pack.

Her heart thrummed against her chest. The prisoners were innocent...but she couldn't save them easily and stop the project. She would risk the whole operation. The First Order would use other captured prisoners against them.

They could use them against her in this rescue attempt.

She thought of what Rey would do...

Report back. Get back up. By dumb luck take on the whole Order here.

Saeva could report back. Return to the rebel base.

Which she felt unswayed to do so.

First Order could double its numbers by then.

She could already be spotted for all she knew.

Her mind clicked into gear what she needed to do.

Moving as gracefully as possible, blending well into the walls, Saeva made it to the carbonite container on her left. Took a thermal detonator out and attached it to the back of the container.

Slinking away she crossed the room, weaving between cargo and equipment. Pausing at two troopers talking.

"Yeah, The General is going to Canto Bight in 6 months. Maintenance overheard Prep coordination this morning. Can't seem to break that tradition."

"Even with Hux gone, Furo really seemed to stick to the rules he set. At least the ones he likes."

"Heard the new Admiral will be there, Maybe even a New General."

"This usurp has been a mind blend. Not surprised Furo threw more energy into this project. Promoting anyone even that smells like the Empire. Hux, if the bastard is still alive, will be so furious to know this project is nearly full manufacturing."

"With Kylo Ren gone...back to being a Military, less a vendetta."

"Roger that."

Saeva listened carefully, waiting for them to move on. Noting to herself to process that information.

Canto Bight. 6 Months.

Moving carefully she placed the next thermal detonator on the last container. Her heart slamming as she set the timer.

She gave herself three minutes to get out.


	40. Chapter 40

New Characters added: Actors I envision playing them.

Rolim Tarkin: Cillian Murphy

Jax Valorum: Ben Barnes

Aurine: Amber Rose Revah

Nesto: Emma Mackey

Jacho: Alec Su

Norbuca: Shameik Moore

Chapter Text

5 years later...

—-

Saeva awoke slowly, humming to herself, rolling in the warm, cotton-esq. sheets that covered her body. The sensation urging her to stay in bed. She laid in her back, humming, staring up at the ceiling. Counting the flowers. The desire to not move overwhelming her.

Her softly painted ceiling had subtle flowers melting into the crafted design of the quartz white stone. Sitting herself up, she looked out to her balcony deck of her room.

Sighing in comfort, she stretched and pulled herself out of queen sized bed that was much too large for her. Her soft, maroon cami and shorts whispering to her to stay in bed as her feet padded the floor. Her joints sore from ancient history it felt like at this point, so she stretched more, as sunlight poured into her room.

Opening the balcony doors out brought a soft, warm wind in. Leaning down on her balcony, Saeva surveyed the city below her.

She was merely adjacent 5 stories above the main city center of the planet, Seline, the most towering building on the planet, but still felt intimately close. Easily high enough to observe and feel intimate to the flow.

The city was nestled between a soft greenery, mountainous region and natural waterfalls sparking up between areas of the city. The stone structures had a soft white against the green and clear blues. Buzzing with calm life, merchants and members of the city greeting one another. Children weaving through the city in giggling packs, pretending their found sticks were sabers. Picking sides of sith or jedi, their laughter making passing adults smile.

It smelled like a gentle ocean and mist, despite the closest ocean being 50 miles away. Saeva enjoyed her morning routine of looking out onto this sight, even on the rainy days. She always marveled and wondered how this planet was a barren place not long ago, but suddenly sparked habitable life in the past few years. A place untouched, forgotten and now unknown to the rest of the galaxy.

Home, this was her home.

On cue at 0800 her door opened, and her sliver JN-66 droid, also known as 6, loudly appeared. Its metal body awkwardly entering her room as always.

"Ma'am, The next infrastructure council meeting has been pushed back due to a urgent meeting with the Galactic council. Councilor Tarkin sent me to inform you of the change."

"Councilor Valorum is aware?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Thanks 6, I will be ready in a few moments."

"Ma'am"

The sliver droid bowed slightly and awkwardly, turning out the door. Nearly bumping itself over. She chuckled, wondering how much reprogramming had caused such a fritzy to the poor droid's system.

Saeva showered and stood in her towel staring into her closet. A Galactic meeting meant serious nature, so she decided to pick an outfit that was not casual nature, but of thought. No infrastructure work wear, but formal arrangement.

Saeva pulled out her long gray dress with long sleeves, a small right shoulder drape cape that had a lavender lining. The dress was light, but had a look of strength to her. The dress had a turtle-neck collar with a bejeweled lavender beading tracing it.

6 returned to her room and quickly placed Saeva's hair in a braided up-do, placing similar lavender beads in her hair.

Checking herself once more in the mirror, Saeva studied herself. Reminding herself of what she had overcome in such little time.

She was startled by a flashing image of her grandfather behind her, his cackle echoing in her head for a moment.

Whipping around she saw nothing. Her heart besting fast, hand already outstretched, gripping one of her ignited sabers from the night stand.

She shook her head and searched the room for a threat.

6 tilted its head at her, the droid had pushed itself against the wall at her outburst. Its voice shaking slightly.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

"Yes, thought I saw something."

She shut her saber off and placed it back across the room on the stand. She hadn't conjured her energy like that in two years. Her hands shaking a bit.

"I've never seen you ignite that saber before."

Saeva stared back at the mirror, looking at 6 behind her.

"That has been my intention for quite some time, 6."

"Are you feeling functional?"

Saeva faked a smirk at the droid.

"Of course, just a mere moment of silly fright. Please keep this to yourself."

The droid nodded and she followed it out of her room towards the council main chambers. All council members lived in the main Chamber, to truly dedicate their time to their work. Allow emergency meetings at all hours. Which rarely happened, but the citizens that supported them felt that gave them a sense of security.

Saeva tried to mask her shaking hands as she walked past other members of sub-Council and citizens. Bowing their heads at one another and smiling.

The vision shook her soul a bit. Her grandfather had not appeared to her since...Tatooine. Why Now? Was it a warning or a gloat of something coming?

Her hear rate could not settle itself, she feared it would show on her face.

Descending the white quartz stairs to the main meeting chamber with large dark wooden doors, Saeva spotted Aurine.

One of her closest friends.

She wore a deep red dress in similar style Saeva's, without the cape or sleeves. Her toned, scarred arms exposed. Reminding Saeva of one of the battles the two of them went through on Jakku...three years ago.

Aurine marched up to her, her passion flowing through her. Her former First Order training flashing through. She spoke curiously and excited.

"What do you think this Galactic meeting is about? We haven't had an urgent meeting in this area since since-"

"The beginning of all this. I know."

Saeva tried to match her energy to Aurine's. Aurine eyed her carefully.

"What's wrong? Should I be more worried about this meeting..."

"No, No. Just a bad dream I had. Can't seem to shake it."

Saeva fibbed a little as she linked arms with Aurine.

"I'm sure this is just be a budget emergency."

Aurine scoffed.

"Tarky would call an emergency about finances this early in the morning, wouldn't he?"

Saeva giggled.

"You know he hates it when you call him that. He steams when you do it during documented Council meetings."

Aurine waved her off.

"We lived in a trench for a week, after I saved his ass from a onslaught of bounty hunters. I can call him whatever I want."

Saeva rolled her eyes, gripping her friend tighter to her as they entered the chamber. Her nerves finally settling down.

The large room with towering columns seemed a bit overly dramatic in comparison to the simple table at the center of the chamber. Though the table sat 10 people comfortably, the size of the room miniaturized it.

The Council did not feel the need to make the chamber as grand as the building structure. The design was done and paid for by the people, the council never dared to add onto the monster size and drama of the political building. A decision that pleased the people. It was humbling to be in such a room, why waste money on anything more?

3 members of the Council were already awaiting them. Councilor Nesto, a light blue Twi'lek, stood beautifully in her maroon pant suit attire looked up and saw the women and met them hastily. The three women were close confidants in one another. Nesto kept them at a good distance from the table to whisper to them.

Aurine whispered to her first.

"Please tell me you have a heads up on this?"

Nesto shook her head.

"Sorry ladies, I am in the dark."

The other two Council members in the room were Councilors Tarkin and Valorum.

Valorum was seated to the right of the head of the table, while Tarkin stood next to the head of the table, but was facing away from the door, looking out the windows into the city.

"Tarky said nothing to you?"

Nesto shook her head.

"The two have been silent as the grave when I got here. Its unnerving."

Aurine nodded and eyed Saeva.

"I prefer their bickering than their silence."

Nesto nudge Saeva.

"Talk to Tarkin before the meeting...see if you can get some extra info."

Saeva shook her head, watching the two men sitting silently.

"Whatever is worrying them...they'll share with us. Why rush to receive concerning news?"

Aurine squeezed her arm.

"Come on S., you know they'd do anything for—"

"Anything for the Allegiance."

Saeva cut her off and walked towards the table, placing herself at the left of the head of table. Her designated position.

Jax Valorum looked up at her a bit startled, she had snapped his dazing off. Saeva tried to read his handsome face. His dark eyes bore into hers, but all she could read was a strange sadness. His white political outfit highlighted his trimmed beard and dark features.

She smiled softly at him, try soften this unnerving mood of his. He stayed silent looking down at his hands once again.

Aurine sat to Saeva's left, Nesto next to her. Jacho, a soft green Mirialan, sat next to Jax nodding his head to the other councilors. Jax barely looking at them. Norbuca, a tan Falleen, arrived not too long after, placing himself next to Jacho.

All seven of the Head Council members had arrived.

Council Lead Tarkin turned to them. His face more stoic then usual. His former First Order uniform was modified to look softer and it fit his body well. Saeva blushing a bit at his look. He scanned the group, avoiding Saeva's eyes. That was unlike him.

"I apologize for short notice assembly, but a concerning message came in early this morning to me from our head of Galactic security. This morning a ship was intercepted, trying to enter Seline's atmosphere. Thankfully the confusing radiation of Mortis that migrates this way slowed down the unknown ship, allowing our security team to safely disable and apprehend those on board."

Saeva sat back in her chair, relaxing at the news. Aurine was still stiff at her side. Her origins of military training showing in her posture, though her personality was a rebellion on its own. Jax was eyeing Saeva now as Tarkin continued. His tone stiff.

"Those apprehend have been identified."

Jacho spoke out gruffily.

"Are they a threat to Seline? Do they know of our underground methods?"

Tarkin paused.

"Unsure, they are under going health evaluations. The state they were found in showcase that they had been without basic needs for a week or so."

Jax finally spoke.

"Quite possible they stumbled upon Seline..."

Tarkin nodded once in his direction.

Nesto scoffed.

"What made this so urgent then?"

Tarkin glanced at Saeva now.

"We believe it is the leadership of the Resistance."

Saeva stilled, her body freezing at the statement.

Aurine gasped a moment. Norbuca slamming his hand on the table. He was panicked.

"That means either the Resistance or the First Order is searching for them. We could be served on a platter. All our planning—our—"

Tarkin raised his hand, silencing the Falleen.

"I prefer We not jump to these conclusions Councilor. But I agree this is a sensitive and alarming situation, for more than just Seline."

He eyed Saeva again, who was now looking at the table. Her mind jumbling.

Tarkin discussed with the Council to interview the 7 members found. Try to discover how they came about Seline in such a complicated part of the galaxy.

Saeva realizing it was fate one way or another at this point. Either the group knew the existence of Seline, wanted to find it, or the Force simple led them this way.

Aurine gripped Saeva's hand suddenly, watching her face. She knew Saeva's past, how they all came together to escape their pasts.

Tarkin continued to speak.

"Councilor Nesto, I'd like you to personally oversee the medical care and treatment of the visitors. I want security and safety...not a vacation of course."

He looked at Jacho and Norbuca.

"Councilors, assemble your coding team and security forces. Take the ship apart, find what they know, and ensure no one else enters even close to our atmosphere."

He looked at Jax watching Saeva, clearing his throat to get his attention.

"Councilor Valorum, I would like you to oversee the interviews with me."

Jax nodded a bit surprised at Tarkin's cordial manner with him. The two usually bumping heads with one another since the day they met.

"Councilor Aurine, please ensure other matters of this Council are addressed while the others are occupied. This interruption should not distract us. Sub-Council members will not be informed of this situation. We are treating it as a rescue situation. Panic makes impulsive decisions occur."

Aurine squeezed Saeva's hand, opening her mouth to oppose the choice.

"I understand your desire to support Councilor Kenobi on this matter...but I implore you to allow us to perform this swiftly. You can manage the load of all positions than most."

Aurine closed her mouth, nodding at the surprising compliment.

Saeva waited for instructions, but Tarkin looked away from her.

"I adjourn this Council meeting, please work swiftly and silently."

The other Council members murmured and headed to their different assignments quickly. Tarkin, Jax, Aurine and Saeva waiting behind. Jax approached her and Aurine as she was being reassured by Aurine.

Saeva broke away from them, following Tarkin, who was leaving the room through the back door.

Saeva approached Tarkin, her heart beating fast. She knew why He didn't assign her to a task or position. He knew she'd be distracted or emotionally attached. Breaking the professional protocol, she grasped his arm.

"Rolim, Is my Sister here?"

Tarkin had an unreadable look on his face as he saw her hands on his arm. He softly held her hand, trying to comfort her, pulling closer to her. He spoke softly.

"There is a female who matches the holograms of your sister. But the dna swabs have not been confirmed yet."

"She's alive? She's okay?"

Tarkin softened at her questions.

"Yes, she's stable. Gave a bloody nose to the head of security. Force binders were a good suggestion despite your objection to them years ago."

Saeva held still as she processed the news.

Tarkin spoke again.

"If We are to address this, I need you to be prepared for the emotions with it."

Saeva nodded. He squeezed her hand subtly.

"Old loyalties can complicate our path."

Tarkin seemed unconcerned with the subject of Rey, he was joyful for Saeva, but he seemed bothered by a hidden piece of information.

"Who else was on the ship?"

Tarkin stiffened a bit, Jax approaching them. Saeva released Tarkin, making room for Jax to join them. Standing with the two men always made her feel small in size, but Confident. They had utter most faith in her.

Aurine had left them to begin her long day of duties. Her face torn to not stay with Saeva, but she smiled a reassured smile to her.

Saeva felt safe with the two men with her.

The years they had know each other, it always came back to them. The three of them. Her strongest circle.

"Did you tell her?"

Tarkin stayed silent watching Jax, who looked at her. Saeva spoke softly.

"My Sister."

Jax nodded his hand reaching out to her shoulder.

"Yes, possible ID as well on Dameron, Finn, Chewbacca...and Artimage Hux."

Tarkin stiffly spoke in annoyance. As if Jax had ruined his reveal.

"Former Supreme Leader Kylo Ren...now re-known as Ben Solo."

Saeva fiddled with her collar for a moment. The beads feeling cool under her finger tips. The feeling of the need to vomit hitting her.

"All of them..."

Jax and Rolim seemed unsure how to read her. Jax spoke concerned.

"If you want nothing to do with this...We can ship them out of here. Far from here."

Saeva shook her head.

"I doubt that would work...seems fate has brought them back into my life. Or I into theirs."

Tarkin spoke again.

"They will be brought here in an hour...if you would like to see them. I fear you must not speak for Seline in this matter. Or Vote on any council choices regarding their fate, for it is a personal matter."

"I understand."

Saeva walked away from them. Her heart rate beating harshly. She headed to the direction of the city garden, just outside the doors of the Council Palace.

She couldn't focus on anyone around her as she hid in her favorite spot. Nestled in a tall ledge was her stone bench.

5 years. She had not seen her sister in 5 years. The change in her life since then...the silence she felt she needed to find her place.

She had no idea if they thought her dead or alive. What would she say to them? Explain herself? Explain Seline? Her allegiance?

The revolution that she built with her fellow Council members. Their under ground operations in the Galaxy.

Jax suddenly appeared, motioning to the seat next to her.

"May I?"

Saeva nodded silently.

The two were quiet for a moment. A bird flew by suddenly startling Saeva from her thoughts. Jax spoke.

"Listen, I know that We've gone through a lot. A hell of a lot through the years. And in all the danger and storms We've weathered...I've never seen you like this."

He looked at her carefully. He knew her past, as Aurine and Rolim did. It took years for him to learn much about her, but he knew her well.

"I fear that I may start to go back to something I never wanted to be. I'll get pulled back in."

"What do you think you could be?"

"A war machine. A monster."

"Your own sister makes you a monster?"

Saeva shook her head.

"No, but her world does. The people in her world do."

Jax's face tightened.

"Like Kylo Ren and General Hux."

He knew of them of course before he knew her. The death of her cousins, her training, her reputation they encountered the through the years.

The General and the Supreme Leader were back in her life. Their reputations proceeding them.

The more intimate details of her relationship with them always unsettled Jax. She only hinted to the sexual encounters, but the relationships were too complex for Jax to full grasp her choices. Saeva could tell in his body language.

She had left them steaming on a dirt floor...5 years ago.

Saeva took a deep breath.

"We've worked hard for this. This place. I would hate for my past to linger here to destroy it."

Jax took her face with his left hand softly, forcing her to look at him.

"Listen, whatever happens here, You must understand that it is beyond you. Your control. You chose to step away, like We all did, years ago. Whether it was from the Resistance or the Order. You are not alone in this."

She smiled, warmth wrapping around her.

He reminded her of who she was now.

"I wish I could see my sister before the others."

"Well, lets arrange that. You know Tarky isn't that much of a stubborn bastard."

Saeva tapped his hand from her face and entered back into the Council Palace, in the main chamber. Jax following her.

Tarkin was sitting at the table, looking over reports on his data pad. His eyes softened to Saeva's presence, but darkened a bit at the sight of Jax. The two had a tense relationship. Their bloodline even had an ongoing Feud that could not be below a simmer.

Saeva was also not stupid to the fact that both men cared for her greatly, maybe even loved her. A fact Aurine and Nesto loved to remind her of. Another source of their tension. She never once allowed either to become close to her romantically, despite their bond.

She learned that lesson early in her life.

"Rolim, May I see my Sister before the interviews? Before the others?"

Tarkin seemed to debate the question a brief moment in his mind, but his face relaxed.

"Of course. It may be easier for us to maintain order. Read the room per say."

Saeva nodded and watched Tarkin beep his comm link to bring Rey from their holding area.

Saeva paced the room a bit, anxiously waiting. Time felt fast and slow all at once.

Jax stood watching her pace, as Tarkin put away his data pads. He stopped Saeva and guided her to a chair at the table. Saeva opening her mouth to protest, but he shushed her.

At that point the doors opened and Saeva could see Rey being brought across the room, a blindfold on her. Her wrists in force binders. She shot Tarkin a look.

"She would not stop harming our troopers."

Saeva shook her head, looking back to study her sister. Her outfit was worn, her body looked covered in old bruises, scarred in new places. Her hair had been cut shorter, a bit of grey strands peeking ever so slightly. Stress greys Saeva assumed.

They plopped Rey down across from Rey, with her resisting and jostling to get up. The guard removing the blind fold from her at that point.

Rey stilled, her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes looked worn as her body. Dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Remove her hand cuffs. Now."

Saeva order it at the guard, who quickly responded. Rey was in shock and unaware of the guard removing the cuffs at this point. Her hands coming to grip the table once free.

The room felt frozen.

Tarkin squeezed Saeva's shoulder, ordered the guards to leave, and dragged Jax out with him.

Silence sat in the room. Tension.

Saeva having no words she could possible conjure up to express. What could she express?

Rey was going through a wave of emotions that Saeva could feel vibrate through the force.

Saeva finally broke as a wave of anger hit her. Waves of anger from Rey.

"I'm sorry."

Rey stood suddenly.

"We mourned you. I mourned you."

Saeva felt small as her sister glowered down at her.

"I'm so—"

"How could you? How could you not contact me...walk away without a sign or message. I thought you were killed on Hoth."

Saeva twiddled her thumbs cautiously.

"I didn't know how else to truly ask for what I wanted."

"I asked for one message. That's all. We discussed that before you left."

Saeva held her face, shame filling her.

"I know."

"When We found your Tie-fighter still on Hoth...We mourned you..."

"I needed to leave the war. It was not my war. I made a choice that day that I regret. I no longer wanted to have to make those choices."

Rey looked around the room. She scoffed.

"So You became a princess? A lord? A—"

Saeva realized that Rey and the others had stumbled upon their part of the Galaxy unintentionally. She could tell by Rey's confusion. She truly had no idea that Saeva was alive.

"I'm a Councilor."

"A politician...No tough choices in that position?"

"Its different here. This place, our cause is different."

"How is it any different from the Resistance? The Order? Was that not Grand Moff Tarkin's son?"

She pointed in the direction Jax and Rolim had left to.

"Grandson..."

Rey paused.

"How is this different from the Resistance?"

"This is the place people hide from both. From the war. Did you not know that was Jax Valorum...a know Resistance royalty? You wouldn't...he deserted the Resistance just before you joined. A bounty placed on his head. By your Resistance."

Rey paused and sat again.

"Rolim Tarkin deserted the First Order just the same. No more interest in the death machine of this war. We were destined to meet...not long after Hoth I may add. We formed a coalition. Seline is a place of progress and peace. Sabotaging anything to do with war, for either side. Aiding those stuck in destructive path of either side. That's where I have been."

Rey's anger seemed to dissipate as she listened. Regret filling her face. Tears flowing at her eyes.

"5 years...you let me believe you were dead for 5 years."

Saeva adjusted in her seat, her own tears forming.

"I couldn't stay any longer."

"Not even for me?"

Saeva wiped her eyes.

"I felt I was on the edge of destruction...You would have been taking down with me. I am no longer a tool."

Rey wiped her face and stood, Saeva standing with her. They crossed to each other embracing tightly. Each echoing apologies to one another.

Rey pulled away from her, holding onto her arms to inspect her.

"You look incredible..."

"You look..."

"I look like I need 3 weeks of sleep and a bath. I know."

"How did you get in this part of the system?"

"Sabotage mission gone wrong. Ship went into hyperspace into a asteroid field to escape bombers, destroyed the navigation system. Spiraled into a direction, couldn't reset course...drifted for about a week."

Saeva nodded and asked carefully the next question.

"How have you been holding up...with the war..."

Rey paused and shook her head.

"There is so much to explain. Things that have happened."

At that point the doors opened again, and Saeva could spot the guards bringing in the rest of the group. Tarkin and Valorum briskly behind them trying to slow down the interruption.

Tarkin sent a apologetic look to Saeva.

Saeva and Rey came around the table as the guards lined up the rest of the group. Each struggling weakly at each guard, blindfolds on each. Saeva could recognize their forms. Chewbacca growling at his extra chains.

Saeva suddenly realized a small child held onto Finn's hand, he was in handcuffs. She was uncuffed and chewing at her fingers, nervous looking, one hand gripping Finn's. She looked around four years old. Her skin was light, close to Finn's color.

The little girl saw Rey and let go of Finn's hand. He tried to stop her blindly, failing to do so as the girl crossed the room and jumping to Rey's arms.

"Mumma!"

Saeva was like a stone watching the interaction. Rey looking at her with a warm look, over the little girl's shoulder.

"I have a lot to tell you."

Saeva stared at the little girl in Rey's arms, seeing so much of Rey, but also Finn. Her mind connecting the dots quickly.

A "oh" formed in her mouth.

Tarkin and Valorum joined the two women.

Tarkin reading the room as friendly between them.

"Rey, welcome to Seline. I apologize for the precautions of your entry."

Rey held her daughter closer, and nodded at Saeva in understanding. Eyeing Tarkin cautiously.

A nod from Saeva told Tarkin to release the others. He turned to the group of guards.

"Release them from their handcuffs please. Blindfolds as well."

The sounds of unshackling, murmurs of frustration and a Wookie filled the room.

A tense silence filled the room as the group got their bearings. Each settling their sights on Saeva and her two partners.

Saeva studied Dameron first, who seemed shocked by her appearance. He was dirty, hair disheveled and lacking his charming persona in the moment. A bit beat down. A impressive untrimmed beard on his face.

Finn was the opposite, he smiled and rushed her way before she could process him.

"No Way. No Way. Thank God."

His hug so familiar. He seemed unchanged, except for a small beard.

Saeva glanced at the rest of the group in Finn's long embrace.

Chewbacca moved to stand next to Kylo Ren, grunting in Wookie. The two had never met, but the Wookie was famous to Saeva. He seemed cautious of her.

Her stomach dropped as she eyed the last two men in the group.

Kylo looked different, his hair shorter, he hada beard as well. It seemed to be that beards were the men's theme. His eyes seemed softer and his scar seemed to be more showing more, 5years added age to it. He wore light clothing like the rest, removing the old intimidation factor. Not much black in sight. Chewbacca standing with him, he must be mirroring his father's look.

He stared a bit dumbfounded at her. Like she was a ghost.

The last person she set her eyes on was Hux. His face was unreadable, between angry or sad. Saeva couldn't determine. Her stomach began doing butterflies. He had an obnoxious beard as well, but Saeva realized his face had been burnt, her eyes traced the burn scars down the left side of his body. He averted his eyes from hers when she noticed his scars.

Turning away from her eyes so she couldn't see them. He wore attire similar to Dameron, Finn, and Ren. It softened his look.

Tarkin cleared his throat.

"Please, Everyone...If We could sit and discuss what has gone on today."

The group looked to Rey and oddly to Ren, and both nodded.

Chewbacca stood as Ren took a seat at the head of the opposite side to Tarkin. Saeva and Jax sitting beside his chair.

Rey sat next to her sister, passing the child to Finn, who was next to her. The child staring at Saeva now, whispering to Finn, who was shushing her.

Dameron and Hux sat opposite Saeva's side, next to Jax. Saeva could only focus on the table, the eyes of her past bearing down on her.

Rolim Tarkin spoke.

"We came to discover that your ship entered our airspace unintentional, based on the diagnostic reports I received from my data crew. We understand that your intentions were to never bring the Resistance here...but some chance of fate...here you are."

Saeva glanced up at Ren and Hux, their eyes untrusting of Tarkin. They must have known him from the First Order, but they remained silent as he spoke.

Jax spoke up.

"We are willing to house you for a day or so, offer a ship to you, and let you on your way. No payments or questioned ask by us."

Dameron spoke out.

"Where the hell are We?"

Jax countered quickly. Dameron staring at him with a look of recognition. Dameron must have known Jax from before.

"Seline...near Mortis. A complicated area of the Outer Region. Difficulty to navigate with even a fully functioning Navigator. Which you lacked to begin with."

Finn spoke again.

"Why would you hold us and then release us?"

Tarkin spoke more frankly at that point.

"You know who We are, as We know you. We've chosen to not partake in you activities. On either side. We take equal precautions to keep what is ours safe. I would hate for the War to end up at our door."

Dameron spoke again.

"So You are telling us to just forget you saw us and move on..."

"Exactly, Buddy."

Jax snarking a reply out. Saeva recognized that the two definitely must have knew each other.

Tarkin spoke diplomatically again.

"Rest, food, and supplies. We can offer nothing else. No weapons, no soldiers."

Hux snorted and crossed his arms. Tarkin noticing but did not react.

Ren spoke finally.

"How long have you been here?"

The group stilled, Saeva realizing he was looking at her. They were watching her. Their eyes needing answers.

Rey interjected.

"She built this place, with Valorum and Tarkin. Its a place of peace. I suggest We accept their offer and not wear out our welcome."

Ren seemed disappointed by Rey's interjection. But the two shared a look of understanding.

"Our guards will show you to your quarters. Food is already waiting for you and as well as fresh clothing. Please, help yourselves. Any guard will assist you."

Saeva stood and spoke to Rey.

"I'll come with you and Finn and..."

"Maeve."

Saeva smiled as she looked down at the little four year old, who looked up at her with a curious look. Her curls making Saeva wanting to die from cuteness.

"Maeve."

Saeva offered her hand to the little girl, who took it cautiously.

"Want to find your room, Maeve? Maybe there is candy We can find?"

Saeva glanced at Rey who was beaming as Maeve began to hold Saeva's hand tightly.

Dameron suddenly circled the table, embracing Saeva. He seemed over his shock.

"I'm still really upset with you, but I can pause that conversation."

Finn, Rey, and Poe were surrounding her. Chattering away like old times it felt. Her heart beating in relief.

Tarkin and Jax were being approached by Ren and Hux out of the corner of her eye. Her worry returning.

The looks between Tarkin and the two bearded men were lethal. Jax merely caught in the crosshairs of the conversation.

Saeva suddenly broke the reunion and suggested they all be shown their rooms.

"Much needed rest."

She pulled out of her safe circle, and spoke directly to Ren and Hux.

She spoke loud and sternly.

"General Hux and Commander Ren."

It broke them from their intense conversation or what seemed to be an interrogation with Tarkin.

"If you would please."

The two seemed softened by her request. Their faces becoming sheepish. It surprised her.

The group shifted and Saeva led the group out of the room with Guards in tow. They crossed the entry way and up towards the sleep quarters of the Council. Extra rooms were put in place for potential visiting diplomats, but no visits had occurred yet.

Tarkin joined Saeva at the front with Maeve, directing the guards to their posts on the floor. It was a open round floor, that looked down into the lobby of the Council Palace. The guest rooms sat across from the rest of the council members, this was unnerving Saeva a bit.

Hux and Ren being to close for her comfort.

Finn and Rey were directed into one room, Saeva following with Maeve.

Out the corner of her eye, she noticed that Hux and Dameron took a room together. Chewbacca and Ren in another. The wookie gurgling in surprise at the nice quality of the room.

Hux paused before entering the room with Dameron. He glanced at her, a look of hope crossing his face, Saeva quickly turning away from it.

Tarkin nodded to her as he gave Finn, Rey, and her some privacy.

As they entered the room, Maeve let go of Saeva's hand and rushed to the large bed. Plopping into the side, struggling to get up.

Saeva sat next to her on the bed. Slowly taking in that this was her niece. The little girl giggled as she bounced on the pillows.

"How old are you?"

"I'm gonna be four."

Rey and Finn sat down, looking exhausted, on a side couch. Their hands snaking together. They looked relieved to see her.

Saeva stared at the sight. It felt so random to her, but understood that it made sense.

He was Finn. He was solid. He was good. Kind. Smart. Funny.

God, even she could find loving him easy.

Maeve slide up to Saeva. She spoke coyly.

"I know who you are."

"You do? Mumma talk about me?"

Maeve reached up and played with the lavender beads on Saeva's neck.

"A little."

"So how do you know me?"

"You the girl in the still hologram."

Saeva tiled her head in confusion. The message to the Galaxy? An old comm link between Rey and herself?

She glanced at Rey and Finn, who had hilariously fallen asleep against one another on the couch.

Maeve spoke innocently enough again.

"The one Huxy looks at."

Saeva stilled.

"thats a secret. He told me no tellin."

Maeve crawled into the pillows of the bed.

"Can you tell me a story?"

Saeva nodded, her body tense for a moment, but she settled next to the girl.

"Well, there was once a Jedi named-"

"Luke Skwalka."

Saeva smirked.

"You know his stories?"

"Uncle Ben tells me some."

Saeva paused. Her blood boiled for a moment.

"Did he tell you about Crait?"

The four year old shook her head in excitement.

"Telllll meere."

Saeva divulged the story, calling Ben his alternate name. Testing to see if Maeve knew it. She didn't. No reaction to the name.

The little girl's eyes began to drop and soon she was fast asleep. Saeva laid there twirling her fingers softly in the little girl's hair.

Her own eyes began to settle and soon Saeva fell asleep next to her niece.


	41. Chapter 41

Saeva woke with start, her head snapping forward into what felt like glass. Her eyes unable to adjust, panic filled her.

She was drowning in murky water.

Her body slammed against a glass barrier again.

Slowing her breathing and trying to focus, she realized that was in a tall bacta tank. Her face covered with a breathing apparatus.

She blinked. Her mind felt like it swirled for a moment.

Her memories. Time felt unbalanced all at once.

She could make out shadows outside the glass, moving around.

Looking up, she felt two sets of hands pull her upwards out of the tank. The breathing apparatus removed from her face, the bright lights nearly blinding her.

Coughing a moment after the mask left her, she felt a hand rubbing her back.

A small hand, a familiar one.

"Rey?"

"Yeah, I'm right here. You are safe."

Saeva shivered for a moment, the wetness giving her a chill. Realizing she was wearing soaked medical gown. It clung to her. Her eyes unable to open well. A warm blanket placed on her.

"What happened? Where...are We still on Seline?"

She could sense Rey pause.

"We have never been to Seline...Where is that? Is that a person?"

Saeva blinked her eyes open.

Rey looked younger to her, unchanged since the day she left her on Tatooine.

She took a deep breath.

"Where is Aurine? Rolim? Jax?"

Rey looked even more concerned at her, she could see her look up at someone behind her.

"Is this normal after this much time in the bacta?"

Saeva felt more confused, time felt like a tilt.

"Where is your daughter...?"

Rey looked more puzzled.

"Saeva, I don't have a child."

Saeva finally took in the room. She was in a medical bay, lying near the Bacta Tank entrance hole, Rey holding onto her.

Dameron and Fenc were behind her, looking concerned.

Saeva felt her head suddenly screech with a blinding headache. The room seemed to dip and spiral.

Memories flashing. Her life. The past fives years melting in and out of her current reality.

She looked at Rey, seeing her as a threat now. Taking her better life...her peace. This was a trick, some sort of trap. She hissed.

"What are you?"

Rey looked even more worried.

"She's got the Bacta Benz..."

Saeva snarled and pushed her away, wobbling as she stood.

"This reality isn't real. I had my reality...It was safe. It was peaceful...it was..MINE."

Saeva whipped around to look at the 3 staring at her. The room was filled with floating utensils, medical tools, and equipment. Saeva's hands were outstretched, ready to use the objects against the imposters.

Poe spoke carefully, his hand up to try to

Calm her.

"Saeva...You have Bacta Benz...you've been in that tank for two weeks. We found your body on Hoth, in the base, after the explosion. Do you remember Hoth?"

"Of course I do! I killed all those people!"

Saeva screamed at them, her vision shifting. Her sight seeing her friends...their adventures.

It was real. It was real. Her chant egging herself on. She hissed at them.

"What did you do to me?"

Rey spoke again softly.

"You were in the tank for an extended time, your body was on the verge of being hypothermic and hyperthermic all at once. We may have left you in too long. The Benz pushes the brain to form a new reality to cope with the medical stress on the body."

Saeva couldn't process nor accept what Rey said. She was happy. She remembered it so clearly. The happiness.

"Wheres Maeve?"

"I don't know who that is...Saeva. Please focus."

Saeva dropped the objects to the ground, no longer a threatening gesture to the three. Fenc approached her carefully.

"I'm gonna carry you now, to the med surg bay of this ship. You have a lot to recovery to do."

Saeva stared at Fenc, his calm demeanor settling her. He wasn't in Seline..he was easy to talk to. A friend.

"Ok."

He lifted her up, letting her cuddle into him and the warm blanket wrapped around her.

She mumbled into his chest, the flow of memories of her life suddenly vanishing. Her mind desperate to hold onto each and every one.

The only pieces she could save were the memories of the people. Her friends.

"What's happening? I can't focus. My mind...its whirling.."

Fenc held her tighter as he weaved through foreign hallways.

"I know girl."

He looked over his shoulder.

"Rey, I have a sinking feeling that her force sensitivity has increased her Bacta Benz."

She could hear Poe and Rey following Fenc.

"What do you mean?"

Saeva tried to open her eyes, flashes of Seline hitting her.

Laughing for Nesto...Jax's smile...Tarkin's softness for her.

Her stomach whirled again, the room spinning.

"I'm gonna vomit."

Saeva felt herself finally being placed down on a medical bed, the room spinning. Her ears straining to listen. To ground herself.

"I'm saying that maybe her abilities tapped her into something. She keeps talking about Seline...that's not far from Mortis."

"Whats Mortis?"

Fenc scoffed a bit.

"You younglings, Its an ancient legend... a place of force mysteries...disappearances...passageways... doorways."

"You think this Benz is connected?"

Fenc suddenly had Saeva's arm, placing a IV into it. She tried to pull from him, but he was stronger.

"I'm saying that she is talking about things she probably had no idea about before...And if the names she is mentioning are current players...We need to pay attention."

Rey stood at the foot of Saeva's bed, watching her. Saeva seeing flashes of old Rey glossing over her current reality. It felt sharp, harsh when switching. It made her head hurt even more.

She turned to her right side, thankfully after her IV was placed, vomiting on the ground.

Her grandfather's cackle in her mind.

Looking up she noticed a figure lying in the bed next to her. About 20 feet away. Their face covered in Bacta cloths, a breathing respiratory, but she could tell who it was. Like She had know before she had entered the room.

"Hux."

The room spinned...she vomitted again.

Rey looked between them, pulling Saeva back into the bed. Her body covered in sweat.

"He went into the fire. To find me. His face...I remember his face."

"He pulled you out? You remember?"

Saeva shook her head.

"On Seline... He was burnt..."

Rey looked to Fenc.

"Can you stop this?"

"I can sedate her, but she needs to ride the adjustment out. Her head is not in the right place."

Rey paused, chewing her lip.

"I need to talk to Kylo."

"And Chewbacca?"

Saeva whimpered out. Rey said nothing.

"Their friends again...like his father."

Poe shared a look with Rey.

"How did she know Chewie returned to the Resistance? He's on Tatootine..."

Fenc drew up some medication to soothe Saeva.

"I'm telling you folks...this little one is tapped into something that is much deeper than a bad trip."


	42. Chapter 42

Saeva awoke to soft talking at the end of her bed. The voices trying to be hush amongnst the beeping medical equipment.

Her head felt more settled than before. Not jumping between false memories and present time.

That was it. Her realization of false memories, feelings, people, location etc. It was like reading a good book...but having to recall it word for word. She could only recall the concept. No longer the experience.

She opened her eyes, feeling her face, feeling the nasal cannula. Her lips were chapped and finger tips dry. Oxygen was being subtly pumped into her. Probably to offset the Bacta overdose on her brain. Upright in her bed, she shifted slightly to observe the room. Four beds, two empty, and Hux still to her right.

She looked up to see the source of the voices as well.

Rey and Kylo stood across the room, just beyond the edge of the bed. Their heads close together as they spoke. Both faces concerned. Kylo was dressed darkly, so opposite the light gray that Rey wore.

Their murmuring ceased when Kylo looked up, meeting Saeva's eyes. His face was filled with worry and his eyes were lighter than before. A color she had never seen. It always varied on a sharp darkness or hints of yellow. It reminded her of a time when she searched for his guidance. Before everything collapsed between them.

She looked away to observe Hux's condition.

His face was fully covered in Bacta cloths, the machines monitoring his vital signs. A slow liquid seeping into him. To keep him sedated...Saeva assumed.

Rey pulled a chair quickly up to Saeva, grasping her hand.

"Hey, How are you?"

Saeva squeezed back at her sister.

"Don't worry, my brain isn't still scrambled."

Rey seemed to sigh in relief.

"What do you remember?"

Saeva paused and tilted her head. Her mind refocusing, ignoring a flash of a false memory.

"A memory that was real...placing detonators...then the Bacta Tank. I get short-sharp flashes here and there of the Bacta effects."

Rey nodded her head, looking at Kylo wearily. He spoke now, he had been silent and still while Rey and Saeva spoke to one another.

"Did you see anything abnormal in your Bacta memories...a Force vision? Using it?"

Saeva paused and fiddled her fingers.

"I can recall not using my abilities...for long periods of time."

Kylo held his face as if he was trying to figure out something Saeva couldn't see.

"No voices telling you what to do, where to go?"

Saeva shook her head.

"Not that I recall, events just sort played through. Lucky breaks, chance meetings...it was almost—"

Rey cut in.

"Too perfect."

Saeva nodded.

"Too easy, the most intense emotions I can recall were encountering...We'll all of you again."

Kylo pushed again.

"Can you focus on that moment?"

Saeva struggled to focus, her head beginning to the hurt.

"I can't...its like I had a dream...but can't recall it."

Rey chewed at her finger, thinking.

She looked at Kylo.

"I think you should do it."

He gave her a look, he seemed uncertain by Rey's statement. Saeva didn't like his look at Rey.

"Do what?"

Kylo said nothing, Rey squeezing her hand.

"Let Ben enter your mind. We discussed it and We think there may be something or someone trying to manipulate you."

Saeva scoffed and chuckled.

"You can't be serious."

Rey's face was unchanged. She was dead serious.

"Ben's experienced this on a different level, He has a theory. But We can't prove it if You don't know."

Saeva bite her lip.

She does remember how painful it was the first time Kylo entered her mind, their first meeting. He would try to shade over it time to time when she was on the Finalizer.

"I won't do it if you say no."

Kylo stood back, his face determined, sharing a silent exchange with Rey. She seemed insistent that Saeva allow him to do it.

"So you search my brain, and if you find something? What then?"

"I'll kill it. Remove it. Ensure it never enters."

Saeva sighed, setting her head against her pillow. She glanced over at the unconscious Hux. She wondered if he was having nightmares or dreams.

Kylo spoke again.

"To live with an uncertainty in your mind, it eats away at you...slowly. Till it feels like its always been there and your existence would be empty without it."

Rey stared sadly up at Kylo. She knew more about what he was saying. Something he must have shared with her.

"Does this happen to all Bacta Benz patients?"

Rey shook her head.

"No, just...the names you were mumbling. Major players in the First Order...all of them. No one that Kylo could see turning against the Order. If you had awoken and searched for them...Who knows what would have happened to you?"

Kylo spoke again, standing behind Rey. A subtle move, one Saeva noted. He was trying to support Rey.

"The First Order would have a weapon against us. Leverage."

Saeva nodded. She did recall the names and she did have a urge to seek these strangers out.

"Okay, I'll allow it. But Rey has to stay."

Rey looked relieved. Kylo a bit shocked by her trust.

Saeva spoke again. Her eyes narrowing at him.

"The last time I saw you...I could have burnt you alive."

Kylo stilled. He seemed unsure if Saeva was able to recall his last actions around her. Shame filled his face. She remembered every moment.

"I will make you more like your Grandfather than you wanted. Burnt and Maimed."

Her tone was laced with a threat, even though her body felt quite weak.

Rey squeezed her hand as if to focus on the concern at hand. But not dismissing her emotions. Something to talk about later, Saeva supposed.

The explosion on Hoth must have broken a few things in Saeva's body...that the Bacta tank had now healed. But Saeva still had weakness and soreness. This would make her weak against Kylo.

Rey moved and allowed Kylo to sit to Saeva's right, pulling closer to her head.

Rey moved to the other side of the bed, reaching for Saeva's hand. Kylo waved her offer silently, Rey understanding the untouched connection needed.

"Focus on the memory of the most emotion. When things began to go wrong.

He raised his hand and closed his eyes.

"Let me in, it hurts more when you fight."

Saeva closed her eyes. Seline flashing in her mind. Suddenly realizing Kylo was standing amongst her flashes of memories.

Sabotage. Meeting Tarkin and Jax. Time flashed forward and backwards. Real memories between them. The fights. The elevator. The attempted execution. So much between them.

Maeve flashed in her mind. She could feel Kylo flicker at the sight. Chewbacca's yell echoing.

"Push harder, Saeva. What was abnormal?"

Saeva pushed her mind through the whole day with re-meeting Rey after the fake five years of silence. Twice she ran through the days events. Kylo circling the memory.

Her mind suddenly popping to realization.

Palpatine. Her bedroom that cackle.

Kylo saw the flicker in the mirror of her Grandfather.

Using his ability he paused the moment.

Her mind suddenly felt pulled and torn. Shaking.

The cackle of her Grandfather increasing and echoing.

Darkness.

An abyss of darkness lay before her.

Kylo stood at one end. Saeva another. A natural pool sat between the two of them. Divided by white and black stones.

A signature mark of light and dark.

The cackle rippled the water.

Saeva twirled around in the dark space. They were in the depths of her mind.

Kylo looked controlled, ready.

Another cackle jarred Saeva.

Turning back to the pool, Saeva noticed her Grandfather now standing in the center of it.

He seemed annoyed, but played off his displeasure. He glared at Kylo.

"Vader would have maybe been impressed with you, boy. More so than with his own pitiful son."

Saeva took a step forward, her Grandfather noticing her.

"You have so much potential. I thought to guide you in the right direction."

"Trick me. Manipulate me."

"Ah Yes. Ever a victim."

Saeva snarled. Kylo stepped forward.

"You've been found out, Old One. There are Force Laws to this."

"Rules merely to be broken. Afraid that your beloved's sister would fall for the same trap that Snoke snared you in?"

Saeva studied Kylo's reaction. He held steady.

"Leave this place, Sith."

Her Grandfather's yellow eyes set back on her.

"He only pretends...to get what he wants."

"Get out of my mind."

"When you are ready to learn from a true master...I am—-"

Saeva unleashed electrical shocks at her Grandfather. Her mind retaliating against the intrusion.

Her Grandfather started to move away, deeper into her mind, but Kylo force froze him.

Saeva continued her onslaught of damage. She screamed with all her effort.

Her Grandfather began to burn and melt away at her force. His cackle turned to screams. His eyes the last thing to burn away.

They looked scared.

When he had finally disappeared, the two looked at one another in the dark abyss. Saeva watched Kylo circle the small pool.

"What now?"

With that, the two snapped back to reality. Rey holding up Kylo's head. His nose bleeding profusely and his body slumping into Savea's bed.

He jerked awake, grasping at Rey.

Saeva felt her nose, feeling a wetness. Blood as well.

"What happened...is he gone?"

Kylo wiped his nose and nodded his head slowly.

"I believe you removed him."

Saeva leaned back in her bed, feeling exhausted.

"How did he get there?"

Rey looked puzzled.

"Who?"

"My Grandfather...Not the nice one."

Rey offered a tissue to Saeva. She wiped quickly at her nose.

"When you went into the Bacta induced coma, he must have saw a in. Plant seeds. Plant ideas to follow in reality.

"He just didn't expect Ben to being here. Knowing those names."

Saeva watched Rey tend to Kylo as well. Her mind wondering things.

"Where are we? I know on a ship."

"Not far from Canto Bight. We got some intel that there will be —"

"General Furo goes there. But that's in like 5 months...I heard that before I planted the bombs."

"He bumped up the date. Probably due to the explosion. Needs to meet with vendors and weapons builders."

Kylo suddenly spoke again, his voice tired.

"We should let you sleep."

Saeva nodded, her eyes noticing the subtle touches between Kylo and Rey. Her anger growing. She kept asking questions to distract herself.

"Whats a classic Benz...like without Sith lord influence?"

Rey thought for a moment. She started tucking in Saeva and adjusting medical equipment.

"Things you most desire. A life you desire. A life for those you love desire. The Benz syndrome doesn't make you want to wake up."

Saeva nodded.

"So Palpatine wanted me to awaken, so things weren't too too perfect. But most of it was what I desired..."

"Yes. What you wanted."

Saeva nodded and lowered her bed. She stared at Kylo a moment. Her own memories with him haunting her. Her ability to forgive not quite ready. Even if he did just save her mind, the forced kiss before leaving for Hoth lingering. His ongoing betrayals to her sister.

Saeva felt a bit petty and childish all of a sudden.

"That makes sense. I wanted Rey to have a daughter."

She laid down to go to sleep. The silence in the room only echoed the movement of Kylo and Rey getting up to leave.

Saeva snipped out her last comment before closing her eyes.

"With Finn."


	43. Chapter 43

"Knock, Knock."

Saeva nearly yelped out loud from Finn's sudden appearance. She had been playing with her pudding, wishing it was a big meal with meat. Her stomach had not been able to hold down anything much tastier than pudding and oatmeal. Fenc explained it was a side effect of being in the Bacta so long.

3 more days of being confined to the Med Bay, only Rey and Kylo stalking in and out to mind scan her.

Seeing Finn was a pleasant surprise.

Her boredom level had reached new heights.

Finn stared at her carefully. Saeva read his face, sighing with a smile.

"Don't worry, No longer crazy."

He smirked and pulled out a deck of cards. He slide onto her bed, sitting cross-legged like her.

"Good, Cause I think Crazy you would probably outsmart me even worse at Sabacc."

Saeva adjusted her nasal cannula and made more room for card space.

"Well, You need to stop playing with just Dameron. He sets you up to lose."

Finn chuckled. A fake shocked look on his face.

"I knew it."

He glanced over at the only other roommate in the room. His eyes unsure.

He motioned to Hux.

"How long has been sleeping beauty been out for?"

Saeva paused, glancing at Hux. She had grown use to his presence. Or lack there of.

"Since I've been here, so I don't know. He starts getting anxious when the meds wear off or Fenc has to do a dressing change. But full consciousness? Not really. I don't even know what happened to him. Besides the obvious burns."

Finn raised an eyebrow. He started dealing out the cards between them. The two glanced at their sets and began making card moves.

"Well, When he and Kylo found out that you headed out to Hoth...by yourself, they freaked. Spilled the beans on the Clone facility. Rey was furious with Ren. But they insisted on coming to back you up."

Saeva nodded, staring at her cards, but barely focused on them. Her thoughts on this missing part of the story. The part she didn't know.

"We must have arrived hours or even a day after you planted the bombs. Found your ship hidden, brought 50 or so troopers. We prepared for a First Order rescue to arrive...but Hux explained how limited knowledge of the planet provided restricted and limited communication out. We knew then that you must have struck at the best time."

He threw down some cards, Saeva following suit. She lost the round.

"We get to Hoth, and Hux takes one glance at the state of the place. Books into the facility. Mind you, the facility has a gaping moon roof, long lasting fires, and still ongoing explosions. Rey's thinking he's trying to get some sorta death star plans. Kylo thinks escape. Poe just yells "Ginger Bastard" at him."

Saeva rolls her eyes at the comment. Finn re-shuffling the deck, continuing the story.

"He finds you nestled underneath a glass sheet or container...that must have protected you from the cold...but prevented you from being burnt to death. I rounded the corner to find him trying to lift this piece off you and he unsettles a barrel of fuel. It spills onto him and a nearby fire catches him just right."

Finn glanced over at Hux and states very matter of factly.

"I almost feel bad for him."

Saeva snorts.

"Don't. He lied about Hoth. He lied to me. He is still who he is Finn."

Finn bite his lip, dealing the cards out.

"That's what I mean, Saeva. He saved your life."

She paused looking at Finn at bit annoyed. She stayed silent.

"A person like that...doesn't save others."

"Unless they need them for something else, Finn. He has it in his head that I'm his way back into the Order. That's all."

Finn ignored her curt tone.

"I don't know, I've seen that look before. In other people...I think he-"

"Can We talk about something else?"

Saeva tossed down a losing hand, making a frustrated groan.

"Tell me about this mission...I know We are near Canto Bight...Intercept General Furo? But what's the details...how many of us?"

Finn sighed in Saeva's avoidance of the Hux conversation. A conversation Saeva was not ready to have. Finn had no idea how complex it was between the General and herself.

"Well, so far its 10 of us, including you and crispy here. Sent the other troopers back to Tatooine. Got intel that the Order knows our location, had the group ship out to a new location."

"Where?"

Finn eyed Hux again, he spoke slowly.

"Rey knows the location...keeping it mum right now. Especially around Hux and—"

"And Ren."

Finn nodded.

"Rey's getting there with Ren...its been easier with Hux not floating around...or..."

Finn paused for a moment, unsure to continue. Saeva followed his thought process.

"Or Me. Its okay Finn, I think I understand how Ren functions at this point. I wouldn't have survived as far as I have."

Finn sighed.

"Do you talk to Rey about him?"

"Rarely. We kind of disagree on him."

Finn seemed anxious to talk about Ren.

"I want Rey to be happy, right? But how can I forgive the guy? Its only be a month or so? Him lurking around, not really trying to be nice. Just trying to not be a murderous tantrum."

Saeva picked at her pudding, placing her cards down.

"You don't have to like him. Its Rey's choice. Doesn't mean you have to love him too."

Finn chuckled.

"You seem bothered by the whole idea of them, like I am. Why aren't you fighting her?"

Saeva paused for a moment. Thinking hard about her words. Trying to not be a hypocrite. Knowing her own choices.

"I want her happy. I want her safe. Two ideas that are totally not possible with someone like Ren...but I'd be the wrong person to pass judgment or hold it against her. Having her trust me and keep me close...that will keep her safe."

Finn took in her words. He was trying to find some understanding.

"He does seem better lately. He said excuse me in the hallway when he bumped into me by accident."

Saeva smirked and joked.

"He's far from a Sith Lord now with that simple gesture."

Finn chuckled.

"Well, back to the plan...but thank you for that lovely side track. Poe refuses to acknowledge it. Pretty much, Infiltrate the Casino. Corner Furo and his top Generals, and compromise the First Order."

Saeva's eyebrow rose in a skeptic manner.

"Okay, okay, We obviously will have more details...the kinks are being worked out. But I get a fancy suit and a mask."

Saeva paused, her voice quizzed him.

"Mask?"

"Oh Yeah, its like a masquerade type event. Forge some documents, wear a mask, and We are in."

Saeva started to feel excited.

"When are We doing this?"

"We? No way, you are benched for a bit. Fenc's orders. Poe, Rey, Fenc, myself, and—"

"Do not tell me I have to sit out and Ren goes in?!"

Finn looked sheepish.

"He knows the ins and outs of the First Order, he has been to this event..."

Saeva sat back in her bed, pouting a bit.

"Great, I'm left behind with crispy and my pudding."

Finn patted her leg and got up to leave.

"Listen, You need a break. We got this. You did some heavy lifting recently for us."

Saeva paused. She hadn't really talked to Rey about her choice to blow up the Hoth base. What was the reaction to that...?

"Finn, did I do the right thing? Destroying the building with all those people..."

Finn paused, his face conflicted.

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"I do though, I worry what you think of it. Poe, Rey..."

Finn looked pained for a second.

"It was a tough call. We weren't there to make it with you."

Saeva looked over at Hux. Some of his words as General echoing in her head. Ruthless choices. Death commands.

"I won't do it again. You can assure the others of that."

Finn smiled sadly at her and left.

"We know that."


	44. Chapter 44

A few days later, Savea hobbled down the hallway of the beaten old Combat Freight. Her legs couldn't seem to catch their balance well, probably from being off them for two weeks. She held onto the wall while she slowly made her way through the hallways.

Her hospital gown making her look very out of place and chilly. Her steps echoing. It was quite empty for such a large ship.

She could hear voices echoing ahead of her finally and she increased her steps, gripping the wall with each movement.

She turned a narrow corner curiously to find Rey standing outside her doorway, to what must have been her quarters, leaning against it. Kylo stood opposite her, leaning against the other side.

What struck Saeva was how relaxed the two were with one another. Their voices hushed, yet soothed. Saeva tucked herself away, listening carefully. They were having a discussion about her.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable, leaving her up here. Without any of us."

Kylo spoke in a tone Saeva had never heard before.

"She's stronger than you think. Her mind is clear, her body is stronger. Its her stubbornness of being left behind is what worries me."

"We have two other Resistance members here, that she doesn't know. Not to mention if Hux finally comes to."

"Handcuff him to the bed."

Kylo spoke shortly and matter of fact. A tone that made Saeva almost laugh out loud.

"He doesn't worry you. With her?"

Kylo was silent all of a sudden. He knew so much more about Hux and herself. Maybe deeper than Rey understood.

Saeva listened intently. He seemed fo think a moment.

"Would it be fair to say that I don't worry for her safety around him? I think he's made his intentions clear."

Rey seemed quiet by that thought too.

Kylo suddenly spoke playful to her.

"Did you decide what to wear?"

Rey groan out loud for a short moment.

"Jakku did not teach me how to attend these functions...last time I had help from the Ambassador on Lianna."

She strained to hear whispering from Kylo now.

"I'm sure whatever you will pick will be perfect."

"What are you wearing? Black?"

Kylo chuckled and Saeva decided to show herself, she had started to feel like a snoop.

As she took the corner, she froze.

She was a bit shocked to see Kylo kissing her sister up against the doorway, his hands holding her face in place. Her sister smiling through the kiss.

Saeva froze, unsure how to navigate away.

It was too late, Rey sensed her and pushed Kylo away softly. Her eyes looking guilty.

Kylo scratched his head awkwardly and took a few steps back.

"I should go work on repairing that deflexor piece."

Saeva crossed her arms, taking the moment to tease him. The both of them.

"Yeah, I think that delexor piece needs fixing."

Kylo turned and escaped down the hallway. His face blushing.

Rey nervously held her shoulders.

"What are you doing out of the med bay?"

"I figured I'd stretch my under used legs...get a better sense of what's going on?"

She wobbled past Rey into her room. Smirking out a comment.

"I got some extra entertainment as a bonus."

Rey followed her into the room, stuttering a bit.

"I'm being careful...taking things slow with—"

Saeva raised her hands up. No longer wanting to talk about the subject.

It was sitting funny with her.

"You don't have to explain anything to me...Just be careful."

It was a small room, with a small twin bed, couple compartments in the wall. Rey's few personal items, like her staff, strung about the place. Her lightsaber on the night stand.

4 dresses, expensive looking dresses lying on the bed. Saeva picked up a red one, it was backless, sleeveless, and had gold high collar to it. It was sprinkled in gold sparkles.

She raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"I didn't pick these out. It was all stolen."

The red dress was quite dramatic.

"I was gonna say...this one is scandalous."

She lifted the deep blue gown, it was elegant and flowing. Rey touched the fabric.

"I like this one."

Saeva nodded.

"It suites you, whats your goal with this outfit...to be noticed? Or blend?"

"I need to blend, my face is plastered everywhere. Bringing attention to myself is not wise. Mask or not."

"Well the blue is perfect. The red is demanding every ounce of attention."

Rey lifted a white dress and a black & sliver shimmery gown. Both a bit too sultry for Rey, especially the way she eyed them.

"I'll pass on these. I think you helped settle my mind."

Saeva nodded and sat on Rey's bed.

"So when do you leave me behind?"

Rey stared at Saeva.

"How long were you snooping?"

"Long enough to know the mission is soon, and obviously I am not allowed."

Rey shook her head at Saeva's stubbornness.

"You can barely walk down the hallway."

"I can get over it."

"Saeva."

Her shoulders fell in disappointment. Rey was speaking the truth.

"Well, you know how restless I get."

"Plus We are attempting contact with the names you provided from your Benz. Maybe it can guide us to the top tier power hold. Seeing them in person may set you backwards...mentally."

Saeva paused, a fake memory hitting her. A happy one of Aurine.

"Are you going to kill them?"

Rey looked startled by the suggestion.

"Of course not. No."

Saeva fiddled with her hands.

"Sorry, I just always think the worst. Its like a great dream that I can totally shake. "

Rey sat next to her.

"Finn told me what you said about Hoth. Do you regret it?"

Ah, Yes. The dreaded conversation Saeva can't even seem to have with herself.

"I don't know if I do...that's the problem. I won't put myself in such a position intentionally again. But I felt it was the right thing to do. Sacrifice a few hundred for a thousand. Greater good? Right?"

Rey seemed conflicted.

"I wasn't there. I don't know the circumstances..."

"I probably could have been more patient... but there was a cost to that. Maybe my Bacta Benz and mind inception was my punishment. Or maybe more to come..."

Rey shushed her quickly.

"You had good-"

"Intent. Doesn't dismiss what I did."

"No, it doesn't. But you can't change the past."

Saeva nodded at the comment. Some wisdom there. She suddenly felt very tired. She mocked Fenc in her tone.

"I'm going to head to my designated area... let me know when you leave. Let me wish you luck."

Rey smiled at her as Saeva shifted slowly through the room.

"Of course, its not till tomorrow, by the way."

Saeva smiled and made her way down the hall.

Entering the med bay, Saeva was startled to see Hux sitting up and on the side of the bed. He looked a bit discombobulated, scanning the room. The left side of his face still covered in Bacta cream cloth. Hints of scarred, burnt tissue peaking out.

Saeva's bed lay between them.

"Hux."

He seemed to wince in pain, holding himself up right with both his arms. His one visible eye staring at her.

"Am I awake or am I still asleep...drugged?"

"You are awake...I understand awake vs not awake now."

Saeva slowly crossed to sit on her bed, stare across at him. Her body aching.

He watched her gingerly move and sit.

"Your'e hurt."

"Just under utilized at the moment."

She studied his left arm, it was burnt and scarred badly, the flesh not as pink as before. Hux followed her eyes to his arm and froze when he saw it.

He lifted his arm and studied it. He stood suddenly, wobbling a bit. He crossed the room hastily, ripping out the IVs in his arms, ignoring the bleeding and mess he was causing. He stood at the room's sink and mirror, his face confused.

He carefully touched his face, wincing as he removed the cloth. The scarring started at his left forehead down the temple, across have his cheek. His left eyebrow had a dark scar to it, cutting his eyebrow hair in half.

His eye was thankfully untouched, but the look of horror on his face made Saeva realize that he had no idea what had happened to him.

He pulled at his hospital gown, his Iv sites still leaking blood all over him. The left side of his torso, shoulder, and back were burnt.

He groaned at the sight. He started to slam his fist into the mirror. Saeva suddenly feeling sorry for him, stood and spoke firmly.

"Hux. Stop."

Her voice broke his fury.

He paused, looking at the mess he had become. His hair messily hanging down his face.

"What happened to me?"

"They told me that you saved me."

He seemed fo register the information, examining the left side of his body. His brain seemed to click more as he became less drugged.

"You were in the base. Hoth."

"Yes, and you saved me."

Hux seemed to calm himself. He grabbed his gown, finally putting pressure on his bleeding sites.

He watched Saeva for a moment. He gritted out a question.

"Does it matter I saved you?"

Saeva paused and thought for a moment. She stood and crossed to stand closer to him.

"I am happy to be alive. But don't expect me to grovel for thanks or forgive you—"

Hux dropped the gown that he held against his arms and kissed Saeva.

He pulled her up into his arms. Her hands grazing over the scars. He held her so tightly, she thought he was going to try and hurt her at any moment.

When he was finished seemingly getting his need of her, he let her step away.

He looked sheepishly away, almost hiding his burnt side. Like a wounded creature.

"Before you spurn me for good, I just needed that one last time."

Saeva stood a bit dumbfounded.

"I-I-...can't forgive you. Eveything that has happened..."

"I know. I expect nothing."

Hux seemed to understand and slipped back to his bed. He suddenly looked very tired and vulnerable. He pulled his covers over his body, turning his back to her.

Saeva sat down on her bed in frustration, staring at his back. Her heart pounding. Her empathy getting the better of her.

She slipped to his bed, sitting next to his turned back. He tried to trun but she stopped him.

"I lay here, if you want, but you must face the other direction."

He seemed to gruff out a response.

"I'm a monster remember? Now I just look the part."

Saeva stared at the back of his head, she softly touched his hair and neck. She coukd feel the goosebumps on his skin as she did that.

"Well, Monster. Maybe this monster is lonely too?"

There was a silence and suddenly Hux shifted over, his back still turned.

Saeva slipped in next to him, thankful for her tiny body and ability to get comfy anywhere. His back felt warm against hers, and she slowly counted his breaths go fall asleep. Like she use to on the Finalizer.

As she dozied off, Saeva felt a shift in the bed, and Hux was pulling her into him. He breathed in her hair, nestling her bottom into his front. He was holding her protectively, but she felt more like the support in this moment. She's allow it this once.

Empathy is a privilege.


	45. Chapter 45

Saeva awoke to Hux's familiar scent and a scent of burning wood. Maybe this was to be his new scent? The crisp, sterile Cologne of the First Order was burnt away on Hoth. A scent uniquely his lingering now around her. It was easier to stay still, the urge to pull away like before much less.

Her eyes adjusted slowly to her surroundings, nestling deeper. It was warm, dark, and cozy in his arms. Her body was now faced towards his, her face nestled into his chest. They must have shifted in their sleep. His breathing was steady, indicating he was still asleep. His arms limp around her.

The dim lights of the room didn't glare her awake.

She adjusted slowly to pull back and study his face more carefully. Studying beyond his new deformity. The scars didn't bother nor disturb her anymore. What was new was beyond his new wounds. His sleep demeanor was capturing her.

His face was so calm and peaceful, she realized she had never really seen him like this. Even on the Finalizer when they slept together or when he slept across from her on Lianna; he would have a look of worry, anger, or stress in his sleep. His condescending mockery would slip into a restless sleep next to her. Something always peaking through his dreams or nightmares.

But he was different right now. He was complacent.

She pulled her arms close to her chest, away from his chest, shifting a bit on his arms. Her eyes still watching him sleep.

The big, bad General of the First Order. Mass-Murdering, psychopath had saved her life. This is who he could be without all the baggage of the war.

And here she was sleeping in his bed and in his arms, totally comfortable and at ease.

There must be something wrong with me-that's all she could think.

A few minutes passed and Hux spoke without opening his eyes. His tone dripping in annoyance, the old General Hux seeping through.

"Does my new face entertain you that much?"

The fantasy was snapped for her. A frown filled her face.

Saeva scoffed at his assumption and rolled over to get out of the bed, but he pulled her closer to him. He seemed remorseful seeing her leave.

"Sorry, I'm not-I-didn't mean to—"

"I wasn't gawking at your burns."

"What else could you possible gawk at?"

"Maybe I was just looking at you?"

He still hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Please, I was comfortable here. With you, it helps me sleep."

She sighed and realized she too was still a bit tired.

Saeva let him resettle her, his eyes blinking open. He had looked peaceful to her while he was sleeping. Now just concerned.

He played with her hair, eyeing it. The two stared at one another, laying on their sides. No longer tangled in each other, but inches apart. The silence comforting. He spoke softly.

"I remember when this was like sunlight blonde...now its like snow."

Saeva sighed.

"Probably hereditary...hit a certain age and it turns stark white."

Hux hummed a bit and closed his eyes again. The hand that played with her hair, dropped to her waist, above the covers, pulling her closer to him. Saeva felt her eyes drift. Her body tired still.

His relaxed mood was soothing hers. She mumbled out loud a thought that passed through her mind.

"I'm surprised Fenc hasn't popped on to check us."

Hux mumbled sleepily out.

"He did, I told him to Kriff off. You were sleeping."

Saeva's eyes shot open.

"He saw us."

She jumped out of the bed, placing herself on the side of her bed, gripping her head.

Hux sighed with a heavy sound of annoyance. He laid back on his bed in a relaxed manner.

"Ah, Yes. The deep shame. Your big secret."

Saeva nibbled at her nails. She was wide awake now.

Fenc saw them. He knows. By now the whole rebellion was going to know. He wasn't a gossip, but can say very blunt things in passing. To anyone.

Hux seemed unbothered by the whole scenario.

She snapped at him.

"Of course, This won't affect you in one bit. You don't care what your reputation is...Why should you care what happens to me?"

Hux sat up on his elbows, his newly scarred face scowling. He bit back at her.

"Its clear I care what happens to you. I've paid for it, on many fronts."

That softened her a moment, guilt filling her. Her eyes settling on his scarred body.

She spoke kinder to him. She wanted to make him understand her fears.

"I am constantly fighting a reputation of being the next generation of evil. And being near—"

He rolled his head towards her, an annoyed tone seeping through.

"Snuggling with the former General of the First Order isn't a great look."

Saeva studied his eyes for a moment. She could see a hint of sadness behind the cocky attitude.

She twirled her hands together nervously.

Hux spoke again.

"I don't know why you care what any of these people think...its just another establishment based on power. Another one threatened by you."

Saeva rolled her eyes.

Here comes the speech about power.

"Don't allow them to use this against you. Own it. Your sister surely owns hers."

Saeva made a curious look towards Hux. He stood up, shirtless, and stretched.

"Oh come on, I can see clearly the power dynamics between Kylo and herself. Kylo may like to sneak off to his darkside around you, but he is dominated by her presence."

Saeva frowned at the comment.

Hux washed his face, barely glancing at himself in the broken mirror. He turned to her and put a nearby black t-shirt on. His muscles flexing a bit. He grazed a hand down his scarred arm nonchalantly.

"He choose the wrong sister...in my opinion."

Saeva couldn't help but smirk at his attempts to flirt.

"I can see your'e over your depression over your new-"

"Face? Body?"

Hux shrugged and sat across from her. His stare a bit unnerving. His elbows resting on his knees.

"It was for something that I'm all in for."

"Power?"

"No, something a bit more lasting I hope."

Saeva shook her head

"I'm in this for my sister, my friends...I have no interest in anything more. It gets harder when I keep getting labeled something I'm not."

Hux seemed a bit unimpressed by her lack of ambition. But he was twiddling a thought, she could see.

"If I commit myself to what you want accomplished...Do you see more to this in the future?"

He was dead serious now. His scarred face looking vulnerable in a way she had never seen before. It felt genuine, but there was a small part to her that was still untrusting.

"I can't answer that right now..."

Hux took the information in.

"I guess I'll just have to prove it."

Saeva tucked a hair strand away from her face, nervous by the conversation. The echos of their former conversations returning to her mind. ~Ask me tomorrow~

Hux seemed a bit unsure of the intimate moment.

"I find that our partnership has the strongest potential."

Saeva nearly snorted at his sudden professionalism. Rolling her eyes, she laughed at his serious face.

"Do you use that line on all the 1st Class Officers?"

Hux chuckled, realizing himself in a way.

"Only works on the dumb ones."

He reached out and traced his finger down her hand, the burns to his hand seemingly settled into his skin. Saeva weaved her fingers into his, relaxed in this moment.

A voice broke them apart.

"So it is true."

Poe stood at the doorway, glaring daggers at the two of them. He was dressed in a tux, a blue mask nestled on his head.

Saeva stood quickly.

"Poe, let me exp—"

"You know, its tough enough to watch Rey parade around with her lost puppy...but this is beyond what I could imagine."

Hux stood behind Saeva, his body rippling with anger. He clearly did not like Poe's tone with her.

"Are you upset you couldn't spread more your space disease to another unsuspecting female?"

Saeva groaned to herself. The conversation was derailing quickly.

"Please, the both of you."

She turned to Hux.

"Sit down, stay here."

Hux kept his eyes on Poe, as Saeva pulled him into the hallway.

He looked down at her, rubbing his temples.

"Are you kriffing crazy? That is Hux... the horrendous, murdering Hux."

She suddenly felt quite strong as Poe tried to berate her.

"Poe...Its not what you think. It's just a connection We share."

"With that monster?!"

Saeva squared her shoulders up.

"When We first met...you tried to kill me. He saved me then...he's saved me many times...from your own commanded attacks. He saved me two weeks ago, he paid dearly for it. For you to berate me...to judge me."

Poe seemed to become silent as she reminded him of his own history with her.

"I don't expect you to forgive him for anything, nor anyone who has suffered at his hands. Its much more complicated between us...to look at it so simply like my sister is with Ren. Don't."

Saeva placed a hand on Poe's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Please, I don't know what it is. But he certainly needs someone as his drive."

Poe spoke concerned.

"We aren't going to sacrifice you for his muzzle. We could just end him."

"Then We'd be no better than the Order...or hell even him."

"I don't feel comfortable letting him work with us if he thinks he gets you in the end. Or his freedom."

Saeva bite her lip.

"Maybe We can discuss this later...you are heading out on your mission."

Poe glanced at his watch and huffed. He pointed his finger at her.

"I've changed, you know that right? I care about, I see you for who you are. I've made mistakes...but I promise I will always make it up to you."

Saeva nodded and hugged him. She whispered in his ear.

"You know more people than you are capable of doing the same?"

She was alluding to Hux.

Poe squeezed back.

"Not him, he's too gone."


	46. Chapter 46

Saeva swiftly returned to the medical room, throwing a sweater and medical pants on over her medical gown. She threw a hand up to silence Hux, who looked still frustrated by Dameron's presence in the doorway.

"I'm going to speak with my sister, wish them luck on their mission. Stay here."

Saeva turned to follow Dameron, but she could sense Hux standing again, making a move to follow.

She whipped around, and gave him a genuine desperate look.

"Please."

He seemed to deflate at her plea, but understood her request.

Saeva walked briskly behind Poe, his face still frowning. They Weaved down the hallways.

Saeva could sense the churning in Poe's mind. It came in snippets at her.

"You should concentrate on Canto Bight..."

"Oh Do I seem distracted? I wonder why?"

"Poe..."

He softened a bit.

"I know, I know."

They ducked into a small meeting room, but seeing the group ensemble in such an unnatural fashion gave Saeva almost a stomach punch.

Ren, Finn, and Fenc were dressed to the nines in beautiful, dark well fitted suits. Masquerade masks in their hands or hanging around their necks. They seemed a little startled to see her.

Rey smiled at her oddly, the blue gown flowing very angelic on her as she stood up to greet them. Her white lacy masquerade mask dangling from her wrist. Her sister looked suited for royalty. Her hair in a beautiful long braid, falling over her shoulder.

Saeva spoke to Rey and to everyone as calmly as possible. Her cheeks burning a bit, very aware the whole group was aware of her interactions with Hux.

"I came to wish you all luck."

Finn nodded at her, but looked away quickly. Saeva could tell he knew and felt conflicted. Heat began to rise up her neck. Fenc looked a bit sheepish, as if he unintentional hurt her. He smiled weakly at her.

"You are getting stronger everyday, make sure you have an extra pudding today. Nurse's order."

Saeva smiled weakly back, trying to show she wasn't upset with him.

"I'm a bit anxious for you all, don't know if I could eat."

Rey hugged her, squeezing tight.

"We have our plan. We have our target. Thanks to your force coma...We know who to avoid."

Saeva nodded. Tarkin and the others would be at this summit of Order members. It felt odd thinking of people that she never has physically met.

"Maybe you can win some money for the Resistance?"

Saeva tried to awkwardly joke, but saw it fell flat with Finn and Poe. It hurt her heart a bit.

Ren was busy observing the interactions in the corner during her entrance, watching with an unreadable expression. He maneuvered towards her as the others gathered around a data pad for final details, a way they could avoid her.

He spoke quietly to her.

"I wouldn't be so hurt by their reactions. Are you even that surprised?"

Saeva lifted an eyebrow at him. He continued.

"I could practical smell him on you since the Finalizer. A little habit you can't seem to break."

She whispered back to him. Her heart hurting a bit.

"Why are you saying this to me?"

Kylo stared at her.

"He's dangerous."

The gall to say anything like to her floored her. She seethed silently. He could sense it.

He went to reach for her shoulder for support, but she moved away from him.

"Thank you for your concern. But why don't you focus on protecting my sister for your mission."

Saeva took a seat in the corner, trying not to explode on Ren. He's confusing mixed messages.

He returned to his brooding position in the corner. Rey finished up explaining Finn and Poe's positions in the casino, before coming to sit next her.

The rest of the crew out of ear shot.

Rey wore a sympathetic face.

"How are you?"

Saeva snorted.

"Why is everyone looking at me like I'm some sort of pathetic weakling?"

Rey scrunched her face up by the comment.

"No one thinks your weak, you know that. We just know what he is like—"

"Just like how I know what he is like."

Saeva shot a glare at Ren.

Rey sighed softly.

"We aren't that different in our choices, I hope you know that."

Saeva massaged her hands together, nervously.

"I'm not in love with him."

Rey stilled, not saying anything to allow Saeva to speak.

"I can tell that you love Ren. You accept his past, try to make him better. It won't ever be like that with Hux, its not him."

Rey shifted closer to her sister to listen, Saeva realizing she was whispering. Tears developing in her eyes. Memories of how much was coming back to her.

"He's always wanted me. Mustafar, he could have left me to die. On Lianna, he was aware of my treason contacting you and he just used it to pull me in deeper. He could have harmed the children to spite me, and he didn't. He knew he'd lose me. He was always aware of my desire to leave the Order. He tried to stop Ren from killing me on Enarc, I could see it in his eyes. He had regret written all over him. He's always wanted me with him, in his way of life. I've never really been wanted like that."

Rey seemed saddened by Saeva's words. Saeva coming to terms with the relationship.

"It isn't healthy and it isn't right. But I trust my life with him. But I know he'd kill you all in a heartbeat...I guess that's the difference between Ren and Hux. He wants power and me. At least Ren will fight for your beliefs?"

Rey looked over at Ren, who caught her looking at him. He gave her a small smile, unaware of the context of the conversation.

Rey gripped Saeva's hand.

"He isn't your only option in this world, you know that? Hux will not be the only one who loves you."

Saeva tilted her head oddly.

"I don't even know if he is capable of love. He just possesses what he wants. And sometimes...that is enough for me."

"You don't have to submit to the first person who does that. You can leave. Like you planned on before Hoth. Get out of this war."

Saeva held her hand tighter.

"I can't do that knowing your'e still in this."

Rey sighed.

"This could be the rest of my life...don't dam your life to it."

Saeva shook herself a bit and refocused her thoughts.

"I shouldn't be distracting you from your mission. When you get back...We'll talk more."

Rey smiled at her.

"Our two most trusted pilots are stationed in the cockpit, if you need them at all. The rest of the ship is yours, stay in my room if you need to have some of your own space."

Finn approached them.

"Okay, drop area is approaching in 5. We gotta get to the shuttle."

Rey nodded and hugged her sister.

"Maybe We can do some swift damage tonight. Change the pace of this war."

"I wish all the force it does."

They let go of one another and Saeva was shocked to find Finn pulling her up into a hug. Poe joining them.

"Get out of here! You'll ruin your suits!"

They smirked at her. Rey left the room, throwing a smile at her.

Ren slowly followed, turning to say something. Saeva narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shut it, nerfherder."

He chuckled darkly, shaking his head, walking towards the shuttle bay of the ship.

Saeva worked her way back to the medical bay. Her worry for the group growing.

Canto Bight was a dangerous place, even more dangerous with the First Order holding an event there.

She reached the medical bay room, and found Hux pacing. She tilted her head at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I know that they want to turn you against me, but I want you to understand the depth of sacrifice that I've taken to protect you."

He was riled up and nervous.

"I don't understand why you would th—"

"I have had everything taken from me by Ren, I will not allow him to influence your sister to influence you to—"

He was sputtering a bit. His fists were tightened and he seemed totally at war with himself.

Saeva crossed to him, her hands out like she was approaching a wounded animal.

"Listen, Can you blame them?"

Hux looked bothered and saddened by the comment.

"As much as you think Ren has influence...he has very little here in the Resistance. My sister is more compassionate than you give her credit for. Something General Hux would call weakness."

He agreed with the statement.

"It is a weakness."

"But you need that from her right now..Ren won't be taking me anywhere from here or anywhere."

Hux seemed to relax at Saeva's disdain tone in regards to Ren.

He moved closer to her, reaching his hand out to her face. She allowed him to cradle it, reaching up with her own hand to hold it in place.

"So I assume they accepted that I'm a person of your life."

"Mmmmh I wouldn't use the word acceptance."

He chuckled and pulled closer to her, almost chest to chest. He whispered secretly to her.

"We have the whole ship to ourselves?"

She murmured a yes to him. He nuzzled into her ear. He was like an addictive toxin to her.

"Maybe We can christen the ship? Starting in Ren's room..."

She snorted a laugh out. She flirted back.

"Well, hopefully acquiring General Furo and Tarkin won't be a short mission."

Hux pulled back, his face concerned.

"Are We near Canto Bight?"

"Yes...why is that—"

"Tarkin? General Tarkin is on Bight?"

"Yes, I guess I haven't filled you in on this weird coma dream—"

Hux looked extremely worried and made his way to the doorway.

"They are walking into a trap."


	47. Chapter 47

Reminder

Tarkin-Cillian Murphy

Jax- Ben Barnes

Aurine- Amber Rose Revine

General Furo- Danny Huston

Saeva's Dress

fall-2017/black-fitted-high-neck-racer-back-dress-51680

-

Saeava shifted in her uncomfortable gown, pulling at the high, sliver collar around her neck. It was the black gown Rey had shown her, a elegant sleeveless dress that covered her back.

Hux had mentioned it best for her to cover her scars. It was a clear way to ID her in the galaxy. It amused her that he knew how to hunt her in the galaxy. Now, he was equally hunted.

The elevator beeped softly as she adjusted her black mask that was covering half her face. It had a sleek look, matching her black and sliver gown. Her hair in a tight bun.

She eyed Hux to her left, who looked extremely calm, considering he was also most wanted by the Order. He had convinced her to intercept her friends, and even persuaded the rebel pilots to allow them to take a shuttle. Parking it a few rooftops away from the casino.

They were able to slip by security from the roof, making it look like they were guests coming from the hotel rooms above the casino. A slick plan Hux had formed easily.

"Furo's strong suit was never security points."

He was wearing a dark First Order uniform. His old one, but remastered to look formal. It looked brand new, the General badges shinning. Poe had refused to wear it supposedly, according to one of the rebel pilots of the ship. It stunk of ego according to Poe.

Hux simply smirked to himself at the revelation. Glad to wear something familiar again.

He looked back in his element, despite his face being covered completely by a dark mask in the elevator leading to the main casino floor. His red hair still shining brightly. Too brightly was all Saeva could think.

He stood in his former General stance, eyeing Saeva as she fiddled with her bracelets.

"I'm surprised to see you nervous."

She shot him a look. Her tone becoming snarky.

"I'm not nervous. I just don't particular see this as a strong plan. We arrived unannounced in a former rebel shuttle ship, which probably has been tagged already. We have no invitations to this event, and you say my sister may be in danger already. Walking into the lion's den with no real plan worries me."

Hux glanced at her, the elevator doors opened, and they took a step back to allow more casino guests into the sleek elevator. He positioned himself in-front of her, facing her, blocking anyone in the elevator from seeing their total outlines.

The already drunk crowd chattered away, not paying attention to the two.

It made Saeva's stomach jump a bit. He whispered softly to her.

"I've seen you thrive in the Lion's Den. Trust me, I have a plan."

Saeva had an uneasy feeling with his statement. Something felt off. His eyes not meeting hers.

The doors finally opened again, and the crowd filtered out.

Hux held his arm out and Saeva took it carefully. Her ability to read the room felt dampened and she realized how truly out of her element she was.

The casino floor was large, flooded with First Order banners. Everyone adorning a mask or covering of their face. Dark uniforms of the Order sprinkled across the crowd, Troopers at every entrance/exit point of the Balcony. It smelled of the rich and the entitled. It was a wash of unease hitting Saeva. No wonder people covered their faces in this place.

In pockets of the large room, side rooms per say, were obscene forms of gambling...slave trades, sex trades, and even death matches.

Saeva watched as two sex slaves were given knives and forced to fight to the death in a tiny space on a dance floor. Their seller wanting to increase interest and the price to whoever was the winner.

Both of them seeming unwilling to participate, but cattle prods shocked them to fight. A growing crowd gathering to the left side pocket of the room to cheer them on.

She gripped Hux's arm, willing herself to not intervene.

"This place is horrible."

Hux seemed stiff in his motions with her.

He had been here before, she knew it. She recalled him leaving the Finalizer when the children were still with her. He came here.

Disgust filled her stomach. She pulled away for a second, smoothly grabbing a glass of Champagne. Downing it in one swig. He ignored her discomfort.

He simply scanned the room carefully, his eyes landing on an area to the right.

The VIP area.

"There. We need to go into the VIP room."

Saeva stared at him dumbfounded.

"My sister is probably in this room, or in the hotel rooms scouting out Furo's quarters. Shouldn't We be helping them?"

Hux shook his head, he gripped her wrist.

"If Tarkin is here, he knows where they are, probably already sealed their escape route. We need to cause a distraction."

Saeva nibbled at her lip, scanning the room in hopes for a familiar outline of her friends. Even she wanted to see Kylo of all people.

"Did they tell you exactly what their plan was?"

"No, I already told you, they've been vague on the details... I think a snatch and grab of Furo."

Hux scanned the room again and started moving through it towards the VIP room. Saeva trailing him. Her senses overwhelmed by the debauchery around her. Cursing herself for not knowing the details of the plan. Her lightsabers felt too cold against her inner thighs. She wished she could unleash on the monsters around her.

They reached the entrance of the VIP room rather quickly, and before Saeva could stop him, Hux had removed his mask to the Troopers at the entrance.

Their guns were instantly raised at them. They seemed as shocked as Saeva.

Saeva hissed at him.

"What are you doing?"

Hux had a cold face on, and wouldn't look at her.

"What I have to."

Saeva felt a gun placed at her lower back, a hand grabbing the back of her neck. A very smooth, familiar voice echoing out.

"Huxy, What a Pleasant surprise. And you brought a guest."

Jax Valorum. Her bacta coma friend...who was still very much a First Order Lieutenant, held onto her neck tightly, pushing the gun into her back. He whispered in her ear.

"If you even think of going for your sabers, so neatly nestled at your thighs, I will paralyze you."

Hux was perfectly calm, almost unfazed, even slightly annoyed.

"I'm here to see Tarkin..."

"What happened to your face, Huxy?"

Jax laughed, pushing Saeva forward toward the VIP room. He motioned for the troopers to search Hux and bring him along into the VIP room.

They weaved along a dark, neon filled hallway. Windows of good looking humanoid species dancing in them, unbothered by Hux and Saeva being held at gun point. Probably a common sight.

"Oh I think Tarkin will be thrilled to see you Huxy. He missed you, especially since you banished him to cover the outer rim region...7 years ago? Was it?"

"I don't recall."

"Kriff, I would know, you sent me and our whole troop away along with him. Do you know how boring it is out there?"

Saeva tried to peer back at Hux, a confused look on her face. Jax picked up on it.

"See, Huxy and Tarkin were big time rivals in the Academy. Willing to do anything and kill anyone to get power. Hux just was able to out maneuver Tarkin ever so rightly after his father's death. He had that lap dog, Phasma as well. He pretty much banished any threats to his power to out posts in the outer regions. To handle the space trash."

"I never took you as Spiteful, Valorum. Of course, you all would jump at the chance to be Furo's minions."

Jax snorted close to Saeva's ear.

"General Tarkin is going to love this. Aurine will be pleased to see you too, Huxy. I think she's still yearning for that old academy romance."

Hux was quiet again, the two troopers behind him throwing a unnecessary push here and there.

When they finally reached the main VIP room, they found it remotely empty for say 10 or so Generals and Officers.

A round gold bar sat at the center of the room, golden couches in small sub areas surrounding it. Humanoid servant girls carried around expensive looking glasses and booze. Smiling at the First Order Officers.

The center couch was the center of attention with 2 Generals seated, and with General Furo recognizable with his gray hair and white General outfit. He stood as did the others as Jax brought them before them.

His hand still tight on her neck, the gun bruising her back.

General Furo looked a bit nervous at the sight of Hux. Saeva could recall the bullying that Hux use to impose on his men.

He eyed Hux's face carefuly, unsure how to take the new facial scars.

Hux stood stone cold, his eyes glaring.

A woman in a beautiful red gown approached her, removing her mask. Her cold eyes observing her face.

Aurine.

Her expression was mean and uncaring. Nothing like Saeva could recall. Aurine spoke in a icy tone.

"She's prettier in person. Holograms don't do much for you."

Saeva felt her fists tighten, but so did Jax's hand at her neck.

With that Aurine turned away, grabbing a glass of wine from a servant girl. She sipped at her glass and began to circle around Hux, who seemingly ignored her.

No wonder her grandfather tried to plant the idea of her seeking Tarkin and the others out. They were cruel. Manipulative. Power driven. She could see that clearly. Not the warm people she had encountered in her coma. It sickened her stomach that she even thought of seeking these people out.

General Furo finally spoke.

"Hux, I am surprised to see you. Of all places."

"Can't break old habits, General?"

Hux smoothly retorted.

"My, if your father were here, He'd be giving you a good—"

"He'd beaten me and killed you for betrayal."

Hux spoke smoothly.

General Furo nodding, almost laughing ironically, acknowledging the truth. From what Saeva understood of Brendol Hux...he was a evil man.

Furo noticed Saeva finally.

"Why did you come here? For a death wish? And You brought her with you?!"

A voice interrupted General Furo's panicked voice.

"Of course he did, General. He brought a bargaining tool. Something to trade."

General Tarkin came from the bar, holding a small whiskey glass. His eyes were more hallow and cold than Saeva recalled. Her bacta coma really displayed these people in their best light. But this reality was their true form.

He walked up to Saeva, looking her up and down. He motioned to Aurine, who slinked over to her, smoothly taking her wrists. She slapped on force dampening cuffs before Saeva could protest.

In one swift motion reached into the slit of her gown, almost sexually, causing Saeva to gasp quietly at the invasion. She tried to pull away, but Jax held her still. Aurine giggling as she explored Saeva's thighs.

Saeva felt her cheeks blush at such a public intrusion.

Aurine pulled out Saeva's lightsabers, passing them to Tarkin. He looked over the weapons, admiring them, and then attaching them to his belt.

Saeva flinched a moment, but still felt Jax's gun still at her back.

Hux stayed still through the whole exchange, not even watching.

Tarkin turned back to Furo.

"I think I feel much safer now, General Furo, so please continue."

Jax forced Saeva to sit in a chair across from the couch. His gun now at her head, but she was able to take a look at him. His familiar warm smile from her memories was gone, but now a cruel, taunting one smiled down at her.

Tarkin and Aurine sat at the couch, very comfortable despite the tension in the air, sipping at their beverages. General Furo stood standing still, Hux being pushed to the forefront more so.

"Well, Hux, are you here to surrender the girl and yourself?"

Hux stood defiantly in front of Furo.

"I never betrayed the First Order, you know this Furo. You know that it was Kylo Ren's misshapen form of leadership that lead to the civil unrest within the Order."

General Furo stared over at Saeva.

"That girl was the true heir to the Order...and you hide her, for what? Your own desire for power? You nearly executed her. Made her an enemy of her own birthright. Her presence on the rebel side turned multiple allies against us. Without the guidance of General Tarkin...I could have lost all that Supreme Leader Snoke had built."

Saeva was very still, a little history review was bringing back old emotions. Her forced allegiance, the games between Kylo and Hux, and the death of her family. For what?

Saeva was seething in her seat.

Stuck in another unwilling position by Hux again.

Hux stood firmly.

"Again, Kylo Ren made these things in motion. He pushed the girl too far. His obsession with the sister distracted from the First Order's true goals."

Saeva wanted to scream at Hux in this moment. She felt sick to her stomach that she ever found comfort in him. He wouldn't look at her and now she knew why.

He was going to barter her for a return to the Order.

She scanned over at Aurine, who was eyeing Hux flirtatiously. Making Saeva wanting to puke more.

General Tarkin stood and went toe to toe with Hux.

"So You plan to tell our leader...that all the failures under your watch were the former Supreme Leader's only? Isn't that a bit deflective?"

He motioned in Saeva's direction.

"Bring a shiny gift...THE gift back to the Order...expect all is forgiven? Smells a bit too good to be true."

He walked up to Saeva's chair, motioned for her to stand. Saeva looked down and away from him.

The real Tarkin was cruel. He oozed it.

Jax grabbed her hair pulling her up, her neck and head pulled back, forcing her to stand.

Saeva elbowed Jax in the stomach, causing him to drop to the floor, but Tarkin gripped her by the face quickly. She tried to pull away. General Furo looking uncomfortable with the way Tarkin was handling her. The old man still had a soft spot for her. She could tell in his eyes.

Tarkin looked over at Hux, a mocking tone leaving him, as he pulled her harsher into his body.

"She's feisty. I can tell she's powerful too, No wonder she was your little secret for so long, Armitage."

Hux merely glanced over at them, an unimpressed look on his face.

Saeva felt utterly betrayed. She wished she had exploded with her force powers before they even entered this room.

"So Tarkin, is this going to be a negotiation? Or just a teenage pissing contest? I have more information to share."

Tarkin seemed a bit miffed by Hux's disinterested response. He pulled Saeva over to the couch, sitting her next to him.

He motioned for General Furo to continue.

"For the girl-We shall pardon your death—"

"And imprisonment."

Hux cut him off firmly.

Jax scoffed as he stood up behind him, plopping himself in the chair.

"The girl is nothing but a problem. Her life for yours."

General Furo shot the Lieutenant a icy glare.

"The last descendent of Emperor Palpatine...will not be killed."

Tarkin shot Jax a look as well, his hand now lingering on Saeva's neck. He was tracing his fingers on the silver collar of her gown.

Saeva cursed internally. He's probably calculating how to place a real one on her. Her wrists felt tight in the force dampening cuffs. The room felt suffocating.

General Furo turned back to Hux.

"Depending on the information you give us...will determine how We punish you."

Hux seemed unfazed by the information.

"Poe Dameron, FN-2187, Kylo Ren—-now known as Ben Solo, and the jedi-Rey have already infiltrated Canto Bight. I am unaware of their plans here, but it certainly have to do with you General Furo."

This information had all of them standing to their feet. Communicators out and loud, rushed orders screamed into them.

Tarkin barking at the Troopers at the door. The building starting to alarm, a lock down process beginning.

Saeva sat stunned for a moment. Her eyes on Hux, as he wouldn't look at her.

While the others were distracted,She stood.

He looked down at her, an unreadable, blank face at her.

She could feel tears at her eyes.

"You are a Monster."

Hux didn't have time to respond, for Saeva had already maneuvered herself behind him. She used the cuffs as a choking tool, bringing them both to the ground.

She could feel Hux clawing at her arms, gurgling sounds coming from him.

Her eyes were focused on killing him, that she didn't notice Aurine pull out a stun prod and strike her neck.

The room faded into black as Hux pulled from her grasp. He was being helped up by troopers.

—

Saeva awoke to a dark room, dimly lit in a robotic way. A chill shivered through her as she stumbled into consciousness. She was strapped to a slanted metal chair. An interrogation chair she had always seen in her First Order training.

She groaned to herself as her head pounded. A realization she was on a First Order ship struck her stomach, and she cried out in frustration. Her body furiously pulling against the straps.

Looking down, she saw she was still in her black gown. Not too much time had passed, maybe hours?

They could still be in the area of Canto Bight.

Her sister. Her brain started to furiously process and worry about her friends. The emotions of Hux's betrayal seeping in.

She pulled again at the straps with no success, or inability to spark electricity told her the room was force dampened.

The doors to her cell opened and General Furo and General Tarkin stood before her.

She said nothing, but glared at them. General Furo looked a bit hurt, Tarkin seemed intrigued.

"Saeva, I know your history with the Order has been conflicted, but you must see how powerful we can make you. You'd be such an asset to the Order. We want to help build a legacy your family once built."

"My grandfather. He built it. He had his own family killed from straying from it. His own daughter killed long after his death. If he were here, I'd already be dead. What kind of legacy is that?"

Saeva said it coldly.

General Furo's shoulders sagged a bit.

"I'll let you contemplate your next steps. Please choose wisely."

General Furo turned and left, leaving Saeva along with Tarkin.

He held his chin in his hand as he circled her. Trying to make her feel like prey.

She ignored him.

"Hux has been re-instated...back to his General position. Of course, its a lesser position than before, but you know how he can weasel his way into things."

Saeva said nothing. She kept her face straight and unemotional.

"Surely, after the execution of Poe Dameron...he may get even a fancy medal of Honor. Of Bravery."

Saeva's eyes snapped to his, her breathing quicken.

"Hux provided accurate information, but We managed to only snag one rebel General. Too bad."

He looked at her with a condescending grin.

"I wanted to get your Bitch sister first."

Saeva tightened her fists, it was hard to not react. Tarkin noticed of course.

"I would consider General Furo's offer...not many leaders would be so merciful to you. At least without some sort of exchange. We could make a strong partnership...like our grandfathers did. My family has died for the cause as yours has. We could be a well-balanced union."

Saeva looked at him with a look of contempt.

"Careful, Girl. Furo may not be around to protect you always."

He turned and walked out of the door.

Saeva waited a few moments before screaming out loud. The chill of the metal against her exposed skin was making her shiver.

Her mind seemed to wander for countless hours. Time ticked slowly by and Saeva no longer knew if she was to ever be released from the chair. Her body feeling a bit numb from the lack of movement.

Maybe they would leave her here to starve?

Finally, Aurine appeared with two storm troopers, carrying clothing and force dampening cuffs. She was dressed in her Officer's uniform, her hair slicked back in a tight bun.

She stared at Saeva for a moment, then with a flick of a button released her from the chair. The troopers with their guns raised.

Saeva couldn't connect with the force in this room, but her mind surely wanted to fry the three of them.

Aurine passed her a black prison like outfit, long sleeved black shirt and scrub black pants. A pair of black workout style shoes.

Saeva eyed the troopers and her as they expected her to change in front of them.

Aurine rolled her eyes, instructing the troopers to turn around. She did not though, a smug face on.

Saeva felt defiant and quickly changed quickly in front of the woman, displaying her many scars without fear.

Aurine enjoyed the competitive nature of Saeva's look.

"I didn't think Hux would stick around a total prude."

Saeva's stomach dropped at the comment.

Was he bragging about their moments now? To gain favor? Or To brag?

Saeva swallowed her emotions and held her wrists out. Aurine slapping the cuffs on. She stepped aside, allowing the troopers to guide Saeva out the door.

The Officer trailed behind them, humming a taunting tune. Saeva recognized the hallways as the Finalizer, an old path to her during her earlier days in a captive state. Her shoulders sagged a bit as she glanced out a passing window. They were in lightspeed, far away from Canto by now.

Saeva felt suddenly exhausted, wondering how long she had been without real sleep.

The troopers dragged her into a large open room, an amphitheater. A place she had never been before. They stood at the center of the room, it was darkly lit, but just a glaring light on the center.

They put her on a floating stand, locking her cuffs to the counter in front of her. The stand hovered over to the left side of the room.

To her right, she was revealed and saddened to see a beaten Poe Dameron. He was on a similar stand as her. He looked up and smiled weakly at her.

His face trying to mask the obvious pain he was in.

The room filled with Officers, Troopers, and Generals alike. The darkness hiding their faces. Murmuring and hissing at the sight of Poe. The side close to her was oddly quiet and hushed.

Saeva realizing that Poe and herself were going to be put on trial. A mockery of one at least.

She glanced at Poe, he winked at her, and tried to give her a thumbs up.

Saeva tried to smile back, but just felt like crying.

A stern looking man appeared before them in a floating judge like chair, a rough voice echoing in the room.

"General Dameron, of Rebellion. You have been accused of war crimes against the citizens of this Galaxy. How do you plead?"

Poe managed to stand up a bit straighter and spoke clear. His left eye barely opening from the bruising.

"If I am guilty, than all of you are equally as guilty."

The crowd booed and hissed.

Saeva tried to speak out and realized she was in a sound proof bubble next to Poe. No one could hear her.

Her heart sank.

"General Hux, of the First Order, witnessed you plan and allow the destruction the Hoth Medallion 1 base. Killing innocent lives of many educators, scientists alike...do you deny it?"

Poe glanced at Saeva as she realized the consequences of her actions were being placed on Poe.

She started yelling in her pod.

"I did that. He didn't. I killed all those people!"

Poe stood defiantly.

"Again. If that was considered a war crime, than so was Star Killer Base. A weapon that took millions of lives."

The crowd murmured and hissed again.

Saeva started to pull at her cuffs. Her frustration of not being heard killing her.

"The actions performed by Saeva Palpatine were under your orders correct?"

Saeva shook her head and yelled at Poe to tell the truth.

"Just like Star Killer Base were under Hux's orders sir."

The crowd yelled and someone spit at Poe.

The judge called order to the room, the room falling silent quickly.

"He does not deny it. I ask the council to skip a jury decision and instead lay out a determinant of guilt."

The crowd murmured a yes.

Poe looked at Saeva now, a glint of fear ran across his face, but he quickly smirked at her.

Saeva finally broke her cuffs from the locked position and slammed her still cuffed hands on the forcefield surrounding her.

The judge ignored her as did the crowd and he placed his decision quickly.

"Execution by firing round. Immediately."

Saeva screamed at the decision, begging to be let out. To save Poe. Her heart breaking.

Troopers came in and seized Poe, who was weakly giving a middle finger to the crowd. The crowd obviously filtering out to see his death.

Saeva sunk to the ground of her sealed stand. It felt too quick. Too easy.

A few moments passed, she realized she wasn't alone anymore.

Staring at the ground, a pair of boots walked up to her position.

She glanced up and saw Hux.

She stood quickly, slamming her hands and body at the forcefield. She called him every name under the sun and more. The fury coming from her was unmatched.

She finally fell silent and simply glared at him.

He hit a switch on a nearby control panel. His voice echoing through.

"Are you finished?"

Saeva turned away from, sinking to the ground, her face on her knees.

"You can save him, you do know that?"

Tears came down her eyes, as she glanced back up at him.

His face seemed sad to see her sad. She didn't trust it.

She spoke, unsure if he could hear her.

"What do I have to do?"

"Pledge your allegiance to Furo. Don't just save yourself...but Dameron's."

"You lie, they have already killed Poe. They said immediately."

"You have time now, do not waste it. They want to make a spectacle."

Aurine appeared behind Hux. She peered at Saeva's tear covered face.

"Oh, she is sentimental. Cute."

Hux stood up straight. Barely looking at Aurine.

"She wants to see Furo. She wants to pledge for Dameron's life."

Aurine scoffed. She snuggled up to Hux's chest, playing with his collar.

"I hope you arent attached to your rebel captors. It be very weak of you, Armitage."

Hux gripped Aurine's wrist, pushing her off him hard.

"Bring her to Furo. Now."

Saeva watched Hux's face and suddenly understood. He was trying to save the both of them, Poe and herself. The way he knew how. Her heart started to race and she wiped her tears away as she stood defiantly.

"Bring me to General Furo. Now."

Aurine looked between them, a bit suspicious, but she knew the consequences of failing to do so.

Two troopers appeared again, and began to lead Saeva in the direction of the old meetings she attended.

Hux did not follow her, but left through a separate door with Aurine. His old General mask on now.

It worried Saeva, but she slowly calculated how she could save Poe.

Finally, she was brought before General Furo and a large committee of Officers and Generals. Hux would have never allowed such a large council. He needed too much control. Furo lacked the organization skills like Hux.

The table was in the shape of a half circle and 15 or so faces stared at her. Tarkin sat to the left of Furo. Jax, now promoted to General to his right. Aurine lingered in the back room. Hux sat several seats to the right of Furo. The Generals around him seemingly uncomfortable by it. They feared him.

General Furo seemed pleased to see Saeva, and he silenced the meeting.

"Saeva, We are so encouraged that you wanted to meet sooner than I thought."

Saeva felt like spitting. They knew why she was here.

"I'm here to bargain for Poe Dameron's life."

Jax interjected.

"We do need to hurry this meeting, his execution is in 20 minutes."

Saeva narrowed her eyes at Jax, her mind imaging him being snapped in half with her powers.

General Furo snapped at look at Jax.

"He is a war criminal. His sentence has been determined already."

"You are the Supreme Leader? Yes?"

Furo paused. Saeva realized no one had called him that before. Tarkin looked a bit nervous, glancing at Furo's face. She read that as no one had deemed him the true leader yet...Tarkin wanted the position. Badly. It read in his face.

"Saeva, I will not pardon the man."

"I am not asking for a pardon, but spare his life. Send him to a work planet, a camp."

"Kessel? That you so easily disrupted."

"Send him anywhere, but spare his life. I will pledge myself to the First Order."

Out of the corner of her eye, Saeva saw Hux staring at his datapad. He didn't even bother to look up at her, despite the room having all its attention to her plea.

General Furo seemed conflicted, unsure. Tarkin untrusting. Jax scoffed.

"Please, she's a rebel. Her bloodline has jedi dripping in it...she will escape or worse destroy us as soon as she can."

Saeva shifted a moment in her cuffs. The move making half the room flinch. Her reputation was clearly a scary one to most of the First Order staff.

Tarkin's eyes were no longer on her, but at Hux suddenly. He seemed curious to the disinterest Hux was displaying.

"General Hux, how well do you know this girl?"

The room was still.

Hux glanced up from his datapad, almost bored. He spoke robotically of her.

"She lacks discipline in her power, her guidance in the force with Ren never reached the potential of her bloodline nor Snoke's ability. The half-sister gave limited advice. Her allegiance to her living family is unbreakable. Her loyalty is difficult to earn."

Tarkin looked back at Saeva.

"You take us for fools?"

Saeva felt a panic inside her. Her heart thrumming. Why did Hux throw her to the wolves. To play a role in all this?

An idea rang loudly.

"I will allow the Order to have my heir. My first heir."

Saeva said it so quickly and suddenly, she almost didn't believe when she did.

Hux's head shot up from his datapad, the crowd murmuring. Aurine looked furious at the comment.

General Furo sat up suddenly.

"Are you with child, girl?"

Saeva shook her head.

"No, but I will allow the Order to...find me a match...to create a powerful First Order heir."

Jax seemed unsure, he interjected again.

"How do we even know it will have force sensitivity? Or would We want it to?"

Tarkin spoke harshly to him.

"She has the bloodline of not one, but two force families. The odds are in our favor."

General Furo seemed enthralled by the idea. He conversed with Tarkin.

"It is tragic that Kylo Ren resorted to his grandmother's ideals. An extremely powerful heir indeed that would be."

Saeva could feel Hux's eyes on her as the crowd murmured about her potential offspring. She felt like a prized mare. Auctioning off for breeding. Her stomach dipped. She broke the side conversations of the council.

"Do we have a deal, Supreme Leader Furo?"

Furo glanced around the room, the council seemed in agreement.

"We will spare Dameron."

"I expect proof of life. Every week. Until the heir takes the throne."

General Furo nodded.

"We will make out more details to this agreement. Officer Betta, pass the message along to the Commander. Poe Dameron is being spared, but sent to a work camp."

Saeva paused to hear where he was being sent.

Tarkin stared at her.

"His location will not be privy to you."

Saeva gritted her teeth and nodded.

General Furo nodded.

"Troopers, bring our guest back to her old quarters. Any food requests please oblige."

Saeva nodded her head politely, her face trying to hold back tears. She barely glanced at Hux, who stared at her as she left. His face mixed with emotions.


	48. Chapter 48

Saeva sat on her bed, feet up against the glass of her window,holding a steamy cup of caf. She watched the First Order Fleet slowly build and assemble a black, sleek looking star destroyer. Another addition to the fleet, in a portion of the galaxy she wish she knew. Her heart feeling like a low murmur in her chest.

If they were so low on allies and funds...how was this possible?

She had spent the last two days in her room, twiddling her thumbs, awaiting the next step of her fate. Watching the process of this sleek ship being built.

The tension of waiting was wearing on her.

Her heart leaping any time a nutrition droid entered, assuming her fate was being sentenced. Another council to face.

General Furo had visited her once, privately, offering her soft purple bracelets, in replacement of her force cuffs. A kind gesture or so she thought.

Saeva had pieced together the bracelets were force dampeners once they sealed tightly around her wrists. More comfortable than the cuffs, but twice as powerful.

Furo seemed conflicted by the jewelry, but his council were not quite sold on her commitment he explained. Which they were absolutely right about.

Even the small smidges of proof of life of Poe, she tried to piece together where he was. A process that seemed impossible, considering they kept sending video proof from the same cell for the past few days.

He wasn't being tortured or beaten, but he was equally alone as she had been.

A smart tactic. She thought for a moment that Hux was behind it, but Tarkin reeked of the force dampening jewelry and the video proof of life. A deliberate way of controlling her with a wrapped bow.

As Saeva sipped at the caf, she thought of Rey. Her sister was probably a mixture of worry, anger, and dread. Probably blaming herself, being a bit of a martyr in her ways. She could hear her now. "I should have never left you alone with him."

Saeva's thoughts were interrupted by sound outside her room.

Her doors opened and she was surprised to find General Jax and General Tarkin entering.

Jax's haughty sneer lingering on his face, while Tarkin with a more casual smirk.

Jax circled around the room a bit, his eyes landing on her. His face read that he did not have as high of quality of quarters. Jealousy itched in his frown.

"Well, it didn't take you long to resort to the comforts of the Order."

Jax was of course referring to Saeva changing her clothing to relax wear, showering, eating and now enjoying a strong cup of caf on her rather large, luxury bed. He considered this self-pampering. Saeva considered it insanity breaker.

Guilt swept into Saeva, she did muse happily to herself with her first shower back. How she had missed hot water. Clean water.

She loved the Resistance...but the conditions were not as comfortable as the Order provided.

Saeva decided to not respond to the snarky comment, returning her gaze out the window.

Jax started to speak again, but Saeva cut him off.

"Is this the part where you tell me to show gratitude for all the comforts and mercy of the First Order?"

She glanced back at his stunned face, he looked worried as if she could read his mind.

"I've done this dance with General Hux and Kylo Ren. I'm here, Adhering to what is requested of me. Now what do you want?"

Tarkin finally spoke, his tone stern with her.

"We came to offer you a chance to message your sister."

Saeva stood, placing her caf on her bedside table. She crossed to them rather aggressively, more so than she intended, her arms crossed. Her voice hissed.

"What exactly is it YOU want me to say to her?"

Tarkin seemed unbothered by her hostile approach. He spoke matter of factly.

"Anything you want...of course the message will be limited to less than 60 seconds...but its any message you choose."

Saeva narrowed her eyes, something felt odd about this.

Tarkin opened his hands up as if to invite her to his side.

"We are allowing you the ability to transition back to us, without losing what you hold dear. We know its your sister. This is an olive branch between us, between you and I. The First Order is only stronger with you on its side."

Saeva still was unconvinced.

"And if my sister was ever taken into custody?"

His tone felt fake to her at this point.

"We would consult and consider you."

Saeva held her arms tighter to her body. She didn't trust him. He was lying, but she had to play the game. Survive this place like Hux has shown her to. Watching him navigate his people had taught her that much.

She softened her exterior.

"Okay, I'd like to send her a message."

Tarkin smiled at her.

"Wonderful."

Jax pulled up a First Order uniform that Saeva was quite familiar with, but Saeva instantly shook her head.

"No, I will not wear that."

Jax tried to protest her.

"It is a standard we expect—"

"I am not going to wear that itchy, ugly thing, especially in a message to my sister. I'll wear the combat wear."

Saeva preferred it. It was black, unassuming, and comfortable. She's be able to move in it.

She quickly crossed the room to her closet, grabbing her clothes from her familiar closet, and into her refresher. The black long sleeve shirt was fitted to her figure and bore the Order's symbol on both her shoulders. The pants were also well fitted to her legs. Her black boots just above her ankle.

The storm troopers wore these underneath their armor.

She always wanted to look combat ready.

She wanted to be ready for anything.

Walking out of the bathroom, Saeva scanned the room, meeting Tarkin's stare. He seemed pleased with her look.

"See General, Compromises can be made."

His voice made a chill go up her back.

"Do you have a datapad I can use to record my message?"

"We actually have to bring you to bridge to send this message. We can monitor for traces more sufficiently."

Saeva narrowed her eyes internally, but nodded softly to Tarkin's response. She gestured for them to lead the way, showcasing that the force dampening bracelets were clearly on.

Tarkin eyed the bracelet briefly, smugly offering his arm for her to take.

She wanted to gag. Reaching out and taking his arm felt like fire on her skin. Her face couldn't hide her disgust. Tarkin tsked her and started to guide her out of her room, Jax following behind.

"Sign of unity. General Furo will appreciate your effort. Might if give Dameron a warm meal."

Saeva sighed.

"Nothing like blackmail in the morning."


	49. Chapter 49

Old memories filtered back to Saeva as they entered the bridge of the Finalizer. Her eyes scanning the room, old images of her interactions with the crew, Hux and Kylo spilling into her brain. It was merely months or a year ago where she had found some footing in the First Order, now here she was again, a prisoner.

She thought of how Kylo called her a peasant, Hux gripped her tightly the night after their first time together or how he hovered over her as other members tried to earn her attention. It felt as if time was much longer than it had been.

Her stare and feet stopped at the sight of the devil himself, Hux. He had his back turned to them, as he command short orders to the bridge crew. His sleek black uniform fitting him well.

Tarkin released her arm and stepped in front of her view of Hux.

"I know you don't trust him, neither do I, but he was placed here...in an open area to be watched. You don't need to speak to him."

Tarkin hated Hux. It read in his eyes and Saeva realized she could use it.

Nodding carefully, Saeva bite her lip.

"He's a monster."

She meant it...99.9%, a small inkling inside her rejecting it. A hopeful part of her. She 100% did not trust Tarkin nor the rest of his formerly banished outer rim crew.

Tarkin seemed satisfied by her response, a look of appreciation crossing his face.

He finally led her to a station, down a set of stairs in the inlet of the bridge, offering a seat for her. Hux stood on the platform above them. A communications board sat in front of her, and Tarkin explained how to record the message.

"Just list the type of transport she may have, and the message will be sent to all types of ships of that nature. Just enter one ship code and it will try to match all any of similar fashion. Galaxy wide. Password protect the message, something only your sister would know. "

He said it cooly. Saeva calculating in her mind how difficult it would be to track all the Resistance ships with one code. Her mind suddenly feeling uneasy.

"General Tarkin, Why am I being blessed with your appearance, unannounced?"

Saeva looked up to see Hux standing above them, his dark uniform showcasing his new hair cut and freshly shaved face. His scars more prominent and intimidating. He had grown scruffy in the Resistance, but now returned to his clean look.

He made eye contact with her, holding a steady gaze, but also eyeing Tarkin out of his left eye. Saeva felt her stomach drop a bit. He looked concerned for her, in his way. A closed way, a look he would make when she would leave to train with Kylo. He would wear a similar face, but say nothing.

She shifted her eyes to Tarkin, unsure where her place was.

Returning his attention to Tarkin, who gladly took the moment to gloat. His tone overly fake and friendly.

"Huxy, Happy to see you back where you belong. This bridge isn't going to run itself. How...basic a position? Almost beneath you."

Hux remained expressionless. He held control of his emotions.

"I'm simply assisting our young..ward of the First Order? Yes, my ward, with messaging her sister. Poor thing, probably worried sick about her."

Saeva felt she was being spoke about in a condescending tone, her back becoming rigid and fists curling. Her mind thinking of how wrong this all felt.

Tarkin was claiming ownership. Of her.

Hux spoke again.

"General Tarkin, please hasten what you must do. My crew is distracted by your guest, as always."

Tarkin smirked evilly at Hux and turned back to her. As if he won some sort of mental battle.

"My dear, if you could?"

Saeva looked past him at Hux, who's eyes slid from hers to a area behind her. It was subtle, but she knew him well enough to know that he would never miss a chance to stare down at someone. He was trying to show her something.

Tarkin missed the exchange, his back turned to Hux, but Saeva very coyly turned to the communications board.

Hux turned away, moving himself away from them.

Feeling Tarkin's presence, he suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder, and she shifted in her seat.

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind given me some space? My message is personal and difficult to send with you here."

"I want to ensure that you understand how to work—"

"I was General Hux's personal assistant, I know how to work First Order equipment."

She said it shortly to him. Annoyed at his lack of understanding how embedded she once was here. He didn't understand that the crew is distracted because she was once beloved by them...maybe still. Here, she had power that had zero to do with the force.

Tarkin gritted out his response, a bit amused at her firmness.

"As you wish, my dear."

She hated that pet name. His ownership terms wearing on her.

Her eyes followed him leaving, to hide the fact she was looking in the direction that Hux told her to look.

Two Officers were watching her intently, just beyond the stairs of the inlet. Their hands on their communication board, but not typing or operating it. She kept her eyes on Tarkin, but she studied the Officers.

They seemed keen on her movements and

information she was about to plug in.

It quickly dawned on her what Hux was trying to show her.

They were going to track her message, they were going to track every ship that had similar coding. She didn't know how it was possible, but Hux had developed tracking through lightspeed...why would this be any different?

She turned to her station, her mind reeling. Hux was warning her, he was helping to protect her sister and the Resistance. Or maybe trying to sabotage Tarkin for his own gain.

Didn't matter his motive, she had to think fast.

She started to record her message, her voice low.

"Rey, not much time to say much. I am safe, with the First Order, working to keep you safe. Can't say much else, except I love you and stay strong, don't find me."

Saeva paused, her message felt flat. But she decided that she was going to send it to valcrone ships, their code line. Valcrone ships ran the gambling cores. Underground...more imperial based.

If she sent any more messages she decided it be with different ships, imperial sympathizers mostly. She knew the codes from her First Order days, and if Rey were to receive word...she'd notice the pattern. That Saeva was purposely not sending the messages to Resistance ships or sympathizers.

At least Saeva hoped she would.

Saeva locked the message with a password Rey would only know and sent the message, glancing up at Hux after the transmission was sent, he had his back turned from her, staring out at the Galaxy. His face stern.

She had an urge to speak with him, but her thought was interrupted by Jax.

"I'll bring you back to your fancy quarters..."

The look he gave Saeva made her feel great unease. He wanted to hurt her or worse... she could sense it. She opened her mouth to speak, but Hux interrupted them.

"General Jax, you run the defense division of Troopers correct?"

General Jax nearly rolled his eyes at Hux.

"Yes, what of it?"

Hux spoke very lazily toward him.

"You currently have a revolt against a squad leader in training sector 319."

Hux simply pointed to a security screen on a nearby display. General Jax running up the stairs to the upper bridge to observe a small riot. He frantically called troopers to meet him at the sector in the comm link, whisking his way out the door.

Tarkin watching him fret off with his arms crossed. He made a step to speak with Saeva, but his comm link buzzed as well.

A hurried voice behind it, Tarkin straightening his back a bit more tightly.

"I'll be there shortly, don't kill anyone till I've arrived."

He made a short glance between Hux and Saeva.

"My dear, if you could wait here for me—"

"I'll return her to her quarters, General."

Hux announced it loudly, almost daring Tarkin to dispute him publicly. He cut off Tarkin from opposing him.

"Clearly, First Order comes first over a simple transport of our ward?"

Hux and Tarkin shared a brief stand off, before Tarkin huffing.

"Take three troopers with you, extra. She's feisty one as you know."

Saeva marched herself up the stairs to the top platform of the bridge, past Tarkin.

Three Troopers appeared at the door of the bridge ahead of her, stopping her. She crossed her arms, not looking back at the Generals. Her foot tapping.

Tarkin made his way to pass her, in a hurried manner.

"My dear, I'll be having you in my quarters for dinner tonight. I'll send proper attire by droid."

Before Saeva could protest, he was making his way down the opposite hallway with several Officers and troopers following.

Saeva grunted to herself, and looked back at Hux. He was passing off orders to his second and command, before turning towards her.

The troopers formed a triangle around her and started to move forward once Hux had commanded them to.

They walked down the long hallways in silence, Saeva's arms still crossed. Her mind was a mixture of confusion, anger, and uncertainty. She understood he was only for himself, but why stop Tarkin from tracking the Resistance?

Did he think she was going to give him the correct code? Or did he already know the codes?

Her anxiety with Hux grew more and more with their silent walk back to her quarters.

Once they reached her place, the troopers stepped aside to allow her in. Hux attempted to follow her, but a Trooper stopped him with a hand up.

"Sorry Sir, but you are denied access to this levels quarters."

Saeva glanced back at him, not totally surprised that he no longer lived across from her but...who did?

Hux looked as if he was going to cut off the trooper hand on his chest.

"Touch me again, Trooper—"

Saeva spoke before she could think.

"I grant him access, and if General Furo has a problem. He can speak to me about it."

The trooper looked confused, the other troopers looking at one another anxiously.

"You are a prisoner..you can't give orders."

Saeva suddenly felt her voice lower and she spoke slowly, almost confused.

"I was told I was a guest, correct me if I'm wrong trooper...do you restrict guests?"

The trooper stood awkwardly, stepping away from Hux, full attention on her. He said nothing.

"You have heard of me trooper? Yes?"

The trooper merely nodded. Saeva realizing she was creeping up to him slowly, her voice almost a whisper that he could only hear.

"I have a long...long line of power invested in the Order. In the Sith. Do you want to see?"

"No, No Ma'am."

"Good, cause these silly bracelets are pretty, but removable."

Saeva glanced down at her force dampeners. Her lie eating at her a bit.

"Please allow General Hux in."

The troopers quickly nodded their heads and nearly sprinted off in the direction of the elevators.

Saeva turned back into her room, her dark persona leaving her instantly, feeling drained.

She could sense Hux behind her, following her as she stood before her large window.

Her eyes searching the sky for a rescue.

The two stood silently for a few moments.

"You may have gotten yourself in trouble with that act."

Hux stood side by side with her now.

She looked up at him.

"I'm always in trouble."

He seemed softer with her, the facade gone. His stiffness non-existent.

"My favorite kind."

Saeva suddenly slapped him. Her emotions and mind catching up to her. The realization of why she was here in the first place.

He held his lip, seeing blood on his hand.

"You are a liar, you put me back where you always wanted me. Put yourself back where you wanted."

He gritted his teeth.

"Saeva, I was saving you and the others. I swear."

"How lucky that plan placed us back here?"

"Better than having your sister dead and us not long after. I know Tarkin, I know what he is capable of."

"You keep saying...yet he just reminds me of you."

"Exactly. I still don't think you understand what I am capable of. To get what I want."

Saeva stared up at him, fuming.

"I thought I was something you wanted. But Your recent actions—"

"Were needed to help-"

"Yourself. We could have come up with something together."

"Perhaps."

Saeva blanked for a moment. Her anger was overcoming her. If she had her powers, she would have shocked him. She turned away from him, spitting venom at him.

"You don't see me as your equal. No one is as smart as the bastard of Brendoll Hux. I can't think like a not—"

Hux suddenly had her by the throat up against the glass, squeezing slightly. She pulled at his hands. His eyes were as red as his hair. Their faces nose to nose as he looked down on her.

"At least, I am not a pathetic coward running from my legacy."

He suddenly realized what he was doing, his eyes softening, his hand relaxing his grip. She took a deep breath, sputtering out a cough.

"Let me go."

He released her, but placed his hands on either side of her head, cornering her on the glass. His venom dripping out.

"Doesn't feel nice, does it?"

She glared at him, her mind flashing to the time she force choked him in the cave. The same cave that they—she shook her head of the lustful memory. She wanted to avoid another encounter of the same nature.

It was always punishment and pleasure between them.

"What do you want from me, Hux? A chance to gloat? To trick me into betraying my sister? A victory fu—"

"I want you to love me."

He said it so harshly that Saeva cowered a bit.

"I don't know how to love, that is very clear. But I've seen how you have loved...your cousins, your sister, your friends. I even believed you once did care for me."

Saeva was very still. Her body frozen, the cool glass of the window keeping her grounded. His eyes were turned down.

"All I use to desire was to control...all of this. But you entered the picture, with the power to take it all, demolish me...but I felt you see me, pity me. You've showed me affection I don't understand."

Saeva gripped at the window, wishing she was anywhere else, but between his hands.

"I will come for you, no matter the barriers. I need you by my side. I needed to bring you here, help me change this place from the inside."

Saeva spoke quietly.

"Why would I want to help you? You've always betrayed me... played by your rules."

"Would you rather I subdue into this role here at the Order, watch you be bartered over and used like a prize Fathier, for breeding? Allowing Tarkin destroy everything you hold dear?"

He looked angered by the thought. He closed in on her, placing his hands on her arms, pulling her closer to him. His eyes were piercing hers, begging her.

"We don't need the Resistance...We can destroy the Order from within."


	50. Chapter 50

Saeva felt her arms starting to get sore from the vice grip that Hux held her in. He was searching her face for an answer, and she was searching herself for one too. It became clear to her after recalling every bad memory between them.

Her brow rumpled and her voice became like ice.

"After everything you've done to me, you think saving my life,once, makes it better?"

He seemed a bit taken aback by her response.

"When we were still with the rebellion...that was when I had hope for you. When you were willing to work for it, when things were beyond your control. I felt comfort with you. We were equal. But now...I just see you as the selfish monster you are."

Hux growled and tried to pull her in for a kiss. Saeva felt like gagging and pushed her forehead forward, hard and fast.

The sound of a crack of Hux's nose satisfying her, even though it stung her forehead. A dizzy spell hitting her. He pulled away holding his nose, but she could see blood trickling down.

Wobbling away, Saeva put some distance between them. She held her head, growling at him.

"No more of these games."

A voice interrupted them with some glee.

"Naughty, Naughty Huxy."

Aurine stood in her uniform with her hip out and a gown of some sort in her hand. She looked intrigued by what she just saw.

Sauntering over to Saeva's bed, she plopped down a black sequenced gown.

Her eyes returned to Hux, passing Saeva as if she were nothing. Her arms draping around Hux, who looked annoyed, shoving her off, now holding a bloody handkerchief to his nose.

"Awww Huxy, you didn't mind me last night."

She threw a look at Saeva with a smirk. Saeva said nothing, her eyes on Hux, he started looking nervously at her. Aurine continued to dote on Hux.

"He likes me when its just the two of us. But he knows he can't be in here...with you...Naughty boy."

Aurine sauntered over to Saeva, eyeing her up and down, like a predator.

"Tarkin and General Furo want to have dinner with you at 1800 hours, I provided the gown. Please shower, peasant."

Saeva rolled her eyes, moving closer to her bed, running her hands down the gown. Her voice icy now.

"I have had quite enough of the two of you."

Aurine fake pouted and looked over her shoulder at Hux. Her tone overly sexual.

"You can have dinner with me, unless you just prefer my dessert."

Hux snapped at Aurine.

"Get out of my sight."

Aurine's eyes flashed to murderous rage, her tolerance clearly little to rebuffs. She turned back to Saeva, her eyes wanting to create trouble.

"Why should I bother, he only moaned your name last night. I wonder if Tarky should know."

Saeva's back went straight at the comment, but Aurine was already whisking herself out the door.

The emotion that struck Saeva wasn't jealousy, but disgust and pity. Hux tried to approach her, but she side stepped away, her hand raised as a warning.

"Don't say another word to me."

"Saeva—I—she meant noth-"

"I don't care, there is no us. Just stay away from me."

Saeva couldn't look at him as he walked out of her quarters. She plopped herself on her bed and felt like crying. Emotionally exhausted, she couldn't imagine trying to get through a dinner with Tarkin.

A dark cackle wafted through her room. A familiar one.

Saeva pounced up, fists ready by the sudden sound. Her eyes scanning her quarters. The dark corners now seeming darker.

"Show yourself. I know who you are."

Her grandfather's misshapen silhouette emerged from a dark corner of the room.

Saeva blinked twice at him. He looked amused at her stunned face, hovering closer to her.

"You believe that Ben Solo could wipe me from the ethereal plain...please, I created more Sith Lords than he could dream of becoming. As long as my blood lives, I can tie myself eternal to the existence."

Saeva watched his face spark with electrical power as he cackled softly.

"Why are you here? I'm exactly where you wanted me, with the demons you wanted me to be surrounded by."

The old Emperor softened a moment, a fake softness, but she paid attention to his words. Clearly her grandfather was an indestructible force not to be reckoned with.

"I'm afraid I choose poorly in convincing you in the Bacta to seek them out. Underestimated your mental strength to truly understand your reality. These demons, as you call them, can be your

Tools to get what you want."

Saeva crossed her arms, trying to display a fearless attitude.

"You have never understood what I have wanted."

"Oh dear, but now I do. I've been so very wrong about you. You want your family. That is your strength, your power."

Saeva was quietly listening to him, trying not to visually agree.

"Your half-sister, though a decent new addition...she doesn't fill the hole that they filled."

Her eyes went wide and a vision slammed into her mind. Flashes of a cavern or cave, barely any light...a small, decaying hand lying amongst the rubble. The hand connected to a body clearly crushed by a large stone and what Saeva could tell was star destroyer wreckage. A child's laughter than scream tearing through her mind.

Jace and Malle, crushed on Enarc.

Saeva scream out loud as the vision abruptly ended and she found herself on the ground next to her bed. Tears pouring down her face.

Her grandfather's ghost hovering over her.

"Why?! Why would you show me that?"

His face sparked again with electrical force, his face serious.

"What if I showed you how to make things right. Return what you so desperately want."

Saeva sucked in a breath, understanding what he was offering... resurrection. It couldn't be possible.

"It is unnatural, it isn't right."

Her grandfather cackled gesturing to the room, the ship, the galaxy.

"What about this galaxy seems natural and just?"

Saeva stood, slowly. Her curiosity was building. Her guilt creeping in.

"I-I don't think it would—"

"Dear girl, I will teach you. I can teach you the ways of the force that none of these buffoons could teach you. They've limited you, they fear what you can truly do. Use this power that I've passed on to you...for them."

The children.

Saeva looked down at her purple force binding bracelets, reluctant to consider this offer. A deal with the devil.

"Jace and Malle deserved a longer life. We can give them a new one, a stronger one."

Saeva looked up to her grandfather, lifting a bracelet.

"How can I do anything without my connection to the force?"

The force ghost smiled at her, Saeva realizing he hooked her in. She wanted his teachings. She wanted her family back.

"We shall start slow, granddaughter. Bindings are beneath us."

He motioned for her to sit on a nearby chair. She slowly did, crossing her legs. He crossed his arms.

"Tell me, dear, Have you ever heard of Darth Plagueis, the Wise?"

—

Saeva adjusted her black, strapless gown in her refresher mirror, ensuring her parts accented perfectly.

Her stark white hair was pulled back in a tight braid that landed to her mid-back.

Searching her refresher drawers, she found loads of products she never looked for before. Hair products, skin, and even make up. She applied small dabs of make up, to distract herself.

Her mind reeling from her brief lesson with Palpatine. A history to her family's strength.

A knock at the refresher door startled her and she crossed her quarters from the refresher as quickly as possible as the door opened.

Jax stood there, a bit peeved at this escort duty, but stilled as she approached him. Three troopers behind him, their stance perfectly still.

She kept her face neutral.

"General."

"Ma'am, I've come to escort you to dinner. Venue has been changed to a more public event."

Saeva nodded, quietly wondering why Tarkin changed the venue, and began to follow General Jax. He seemed a bit shocked by her silence and compliance.

He slowed his pace to step in line with her. The dress limiting her strides.

"I thought I'd have to drag you out of your chambers for this. We are all beneath you, correct?"

Saeva took his words in, seeing how he was trying to push her.

"On the contrary General, I found myself intrigued on the differences that yourself and Tarkin run the Order versus when Supreme Leader Ren did."

She kept to a formal tone.

Jax eyed her wearily.

"More information to collect for the Resistance."

They stopped at the elevator, waiting for it to arrive.

Saeva didn't take the bait for the accusation.

"Hmm General, I don't expect to earn your trust, nor want it. Because I do believe in fact that you are the only one standing here...that is beneath me."

She looked at him finally, very cooly.

General Jax stared at her with a confused, raged look. The troopers had heard her comment and were slightly looking at one another.

Jax noticed and barked at them to stay in formation.

They entered the elevator and Saeva stared at the door as the elevator zoomed to a level she had never been to on the Finalizer.

Jax suddenly gripped her right elbow very tightly, trying to hurt her, whispering in her ear.

"Tarkin is going to use you for the cattle you are, until you can no longer provide him what he needs. Traitor Trash."

Saeva ignored the grip and looked at him cooly.

"You'll be long gone before me, Jax."

He looked at her confident face and tried to chuckle, but his worry was in his throat. She threatened and scared him. Good.

The elevator opened to a large dinning room with dark sleek walls, multiple black tables filled with High ranking officials. Red Banners of the First Order stamp hanging from the high ceilings. It was a loud, bustling room, music being played by classical droids. It was an elegant affair.

She followed Jax to the largest table in the back left side of the room, next to a giant window. He plopped in the first empty seat at the table, barely looking at her.

General Furo stood at the table, making the whole table stand. Jax reluctant to join them.

Saeva crossed to him, taking his outstretched hands, keeping her face cordial.

"My dear, it sure is a relief to see you back in this element. Have a seat, please."

Saeva took the left seat to Furo, and scanned the table. Tarkin was to the right of Furo. She recognized many of the Generals as high ranking, but their names did not come to her. Jax sat unhappily across from her.

Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the tables filled with boisterous officers, enjoying food and liquors.

Her eyes met green eyes at the table across from her. Hux was staring at her from across the room, his face unreadable. A growing bruise at his nose. Aurine placed her hand on his arm, unaware of the stare off between the two. He shook her off, but Saeva looked away to not meet his eyes again.

She felt utterly used.

Her anger at him filled her. A small voice spoke to her.

"He means nothing to you. Use him like the rest."

Saeva looked around startled, a shiver waved through her. She re-focused herself after a moment and began to listen in on the conversation around her. The men at the table droned on about costs and allies, she could nearly cry at the conversation. Boredom consuming her.

Furo would glance at her every once and awhile, Saeva giving him a small smile. He had a fatherly nature about him with her.

As dinner was served to them, Saeva made sure to get her third glass of champagne. The buzz and tingling of her arms allowing her to become numb. The conversations around her dipping into a deep mono-tone.

"He's watching you."

Saeva very slowly looked up from her plate, glancing around the room. Her eyes met Tarkin's, he was sitting back in his chair. A face contemplating her.

She sipped at her drink, keeping her eyes on him. Her ears checking in on the conversation. A General was expressing concern over the Hutt gang and their misleading information, delayed product production, and damages they've caused to them.

Furo seemed a bit furrowed by the conversation.

"Gentlemen, We are at dinner...let us—"

Kill them all.

"Kill them all."

Saeva spoke suddenly, silencing the table. Furo staring at her.

"My dear, We can't afford to lose another—"

"Pardon my interruption General Furo, but it sounds they are a hinderance to the First Order. Obliterate them."

A fat, slobbering General spoke across the table.

"She is with the Resistance, removing the Hutts will only enforce the rebellion."

Saeva smiled, her teeth showing a sinister smile she never knew she had.

"Gentlemen, again. Obliterate the Hutts. Pass the resources, shipping permits, products to the Guavian Death Gang. Rivals to the Hutts, merciless soldiers. Bad blood between those two will create a underground civil unrest. Guavians are part cybernetic, efficiency will increase by 10% if they handled half of what the Hutts handle."

General Furo sat back in his chair, amused by the shocked looks on the table's faces.

"I remember now how you were meant for this, Saeva. All of you were not here when this young lady was able to keep up with Supreme Leader Ren and General Hux, in their prime. General Prescott, would you please create a battle strategy to remove the Hutts."

Saeva went back to eating her dinner, taking short sips of her drink. The table slowly returning to normal conversation, eyes wearily watching her.

As the dinner ended, Saeva felt Tarkin's eyes on her. She looked up at him, and he motioned for her to follow him. Different officers slowly leaving, conversations ending.

Tentatively, she rose off her seat, and followed Tarkin to the large window. As she approached the window, she noticed just below the Finalizer were three Valcrone ships.

Tarkin was holding his datapad in his hand.

Her eyes looked between the ships and his face.

He had a smug face, speaking softly so the conversation was between them.

"Clever girl, you figured out how We were going to track your sister. Now you have thousands of lives in your hands."

Saeva slowly clasped her hands together. She was numb to the information he was giving her.

"This virus or code We sent out, it will self-destruct any Valcrone ship within a light speed jump from here."

Tarkin, slid his hands across his data pad. A clear launch pad screen popping up.

Saeva stilled, her eyes set on the Volcrane ships.

"They are here, thinking We are here to offer shipping permits."

Tarkin looked smugly at her, she could feel it.

She kept her emotions controlled.

"What should I do? Punish you or punish them? Your choice, my dear."

"How long did it take for you to figure it out? An hour?"

Tarkin scoffed.

"Four, actually."

Saeva glanced at him with an unimpressed look.

"So what should I do, send you to the cells? Remove you of the comforts We have provided? Tell General Furo of your deception?"

Saeva paused for a mere moment, her mind thinking of all the souls on the ship. It was a gambling company, sinister beings.

Sacrifices must be made.

She turned to Tarkin slowly, surprising him as she stood very close to him. Her hand dragging slowly down from his arm to his hand.

She held his eyes in hers, a small smile appearing on his face.

She pressed the launch button, not watching the destruction occurring outside the window, nor did Tarkin.

The whole room rushing to look out the window at the three ships crumbling from the explosions within.

Saeva slowly pulled away from Tarkin.

"I hope you have a lovely evening, General Tarkin. I must retire now."

"You are full of surprises."

Tarkin held a new face, he looked enraptured by her.

Saeva moved out of the room, allowing her three troopers to follow her.

Stepping into the elevator she noticed how the room was still watching the destruction. Confusion in the crowd. Tarkin had hidden his agenda even from his peers. Sneaky as always.

As the elevator doors began to shut, Hux slipped in. A concerned look on his face while the doors shut behind him.

The three troopers behind Saeva didn't flinch. She liked this set of three, they guarded her, but did not restrict her. She kept mental note of them.

Hux waited patiently as they escorted them to her quarters before speaking.

Once her quarter's doors closed, he nearly yelled at her.

"What did you do?"

Saeva walked over to her bed, tossing her heeled shoes off.

"Nothing you wouldn't have done."

She slowly removed her dark pearl necklace and pearl earrings.

Hux seemed baffled by her.

"There is something different here..."

Saeva turned to him, crossing the room, placing her hand on his chest. He looked at it baffled.

"Yes, I'm finally where I belong."

She pushed him backwards and out of her quarters. He stumbled a bit, but kept his eyes on her.

"Saeva?"

Looking over her shoulder, with a seductive look on her face, she unzipped her dress, letting it drop just as the doors shut and locked in Hux's face.


	51. Chapter 51

*Warning Violence and Some Sexual Contact

Chapter Text

The next few weeks turned into a month, and Saeva found herself alone, frequently, locked in her quarters. Time seemed to pass quickly as she placed herself into a new routine, as she had done in the past.

Whether it was the First Order or the Resistance, the in between of battles, strategies, and planning left mass amounts of time for oneself. Especially, back in a prisoner state within the Order.

Rarely leaving her room unless she was accompanied by her Elite three troopers and select officials. Each day, they showed her footage of Poe, but after two weeks of it, Saeva would barely glance at the screen. Guilt becoming an emotion she could twist inside her for better use. Twist it to focus on her new goal.

She did join General Furo and the other high ranking officials for dinner every other night. If they weren't spread across the galaxy fighting her sister and the Resistance, so the size of the dinner party varied.

She didn't mind going to dinners, it was a place she would sit back and watch. Deciphering the dynamics and drama between the high ranking officials. The state of the war. They were mum on details, but she could read between the lines.

Chirping in a witty quote or sound piece of advice very rarely. Careful with her choices and words.

In the past, Saeva would have gone mad with the isolation and parading. But this was a new beginning for her. They could lock her in, but they could not keep her grandfather away.

How blissfully ignorant they were.

He would appear almost once daily, teaching her a meditation technique, a tale of his past, and strategies. She came to understand how the whole clash of the galaxy began with him, but that the Sith and Jedi had centuries of fighting.

"Balance to the force...the Jedi would claim. But Balance to them was their victory...how is that balance? The light consuming everything? Then where are we to hide our secrets? Our true emotions.

If everything We felt was brought to the light, all of us would be rejected. Revenge. Anger. Hate. Natural feelings suffocated in the light."

Some stories that he told her she struggled with. The destruction of planets, cities, and entire species...for power, his power. But Saeva would obey his instructions, listen, but mask her emotions and thoughts as much as possible.

Her only goal was to return Jace and Malle to herself. She needed to ensure that she was in-tune to everything he said. Make him believe she wanted more power.

Elevating her mind and power around the force binders was her new short term goal.

Her grandfather explained to her that he must take a retreat from teaching her.

Much like Obi Wan explained, there were limits to appearing before the living world.

That his own pull on the force was draining him, that he needed to use less for some time. He never offered a timeline, but she understood that the more powerful she grew, the more he would be able to teach her.

To teach her to return the children.

His last bits of advice merely being:

"Use their minds against them."

It wasn't clear to her still in a obvious way, but she honed in her habits and mediation on his short lessons.

Today, she started her typical day off with mediation and body stretches. She positioned herself with a slow stretch, bringing her right leg up and her hands down. A slow-controlled cartwheel that turned into a hand-stand.

Her mind focused on the space around her, her body being held not only by her muscles, but the force. Her anger at the situation being the energy source. Memories of pain flashing in her mind.

Her right purple binder bracelet began to slowly flicker as she pushed deeper to control the space within the binder. Focusing internally on the mechanics of the bracelet.

It flickered again, and she could feel the connection of the force oozing in like rain drops.

Sweat was running down her stomach to her shoulder blades, her concentration increasing.

She had been working on this control for weeks, and she found it funny how such an awkward position was providing a clearer head.

Her door swished opened and Saeva very slowly placed her feet down to a standing position.

She felt calm, knowing there was no way for them to know what she was doing.

General Tarkin stood before her, a crisp gray uniform on. A devil tint in his eye. He smiled at her as she reached for a towel and patted herself dry from her sweat. She could feel his eyes trying to drift away, but return to her body.

He must not be use to informal meetings with members of the opposite sex. The females of the First Order looked guarded and uptight in their uniforms. At least she suspected he was attracted to females, but she had no confirmation except for this moment.

Saeva chose to be loose and less restrictive with her training attire.

"It's impressive how you continue to train yourself in such confined quarters. And I wonder what for?"

He said it as if he knew the answer, almost playful.

"You know as well I as do General, never become sedentary or comfortable."

He smirked.

"Quite true, I was curious if today you would prefer a more fitted training environment? Maybe a surprise even?"

Saeva stilled, a small smile peeking on her face.

"Where...and with you?"

"Oh no, Darling, I don't do that sort of thing. Brains behind the brawn."

He pointed to his mind.

Saeva didn't believe him for a moment that he didn't know self-defense and she suspected he knew his way around a dagger if need be.

Particularly daggers to the back.

"I believe Kylo Ren had a training facility that you are familiar with."

Saeva was almost too giddy to control her emotions. A real training area felt like fresh air to her. A better way to hone her connection to the force. Especially a familiar one.

"I want you to meet some old friends of Ren, have you ever heard of the Knights of Ren?"

Saeva paused, if her memory served her right, she had encountered a few in passing. There were 6, but between the battles and Kylo's temper. 2, maybe 3 remained.

"Somewhat, Sir."

"Well, they've stayed loyal to the Order. No longer wanting to be referred under the Ren title. I determined, who not a better group to train with? Maybe they could teach you a thing or two?"

He was playful, so she was playful right back.

"Or I could teach them a thing or two?"

Saeva glanced down to her training outfit she already had on. A black workout short sleeved v-neck shirt and tight black stretch pants. She slipped on her dark, sleek boots deeming the outfit suitable.

She was aware that Tarkin was watching her carefully, studying her.

She pushed him to speak more. The silence was bringing a tension she was unsure she needed floating around.

"The surprise?"

Tarkin smirked again. He smiled more at her than Hux ever did, and that bothered her for some reason.

He didn't take her seriously? Or he might actually like her?

"After, Saeva. Can't spoil my surprise yet."

Saeva slipped a First Order black pilot's jacket on, trying not to react to the smooth way he said her name. It gave her chills.

The good kind of chills, not the bad. Her cheeks blushing.

His face became stern as they were escorted down to the training room she knew well.

The elevator ride silent. Tarkin liked to be private around Troopers, Saeva began to calculate that. He was a mystery to them. Feared.

Before entering the facility, Tarkin softly grabbed Saeva's right wrist.

Saeva stilled and watched him remove each bracelet with a key card. It felt like a waterfall connection back to the force, her eyes closing with the sensation.

She could sense him eyeing her.

"I am allowing this, so I can see your full potential. Every advantage you need is here. Train with these people, show us your worth."

Saeva's mind went whirling into multiple escape plans, but she kept her eyes on his. It was too soon for her to rebel, to leave. She needed more time, more power from the Order. More training.

Her grandfather insisted.

"Thank you, General."

That's all she could say without sounding fake or overly enthused.

Turning back to the red training room, a memory with Ren hit her. He had her mediate for hours on end. Barking at her to try again and again.

How simple that seemed now.

Four figures stood across the room, Saeva making out a familiar form. Glaring red hair.

Hux turned to see her stepping on the black mat after removing her boots.

He moved towards her, while a large humanoid man, covered in tattoos followed him. He probably was the same height as Ren was, but built like a tank. His tattoos looked like cut marks, with a glaring red color against his dark blue skin.

A older looking women, maybe in her 40's, about Saeva's height, stood next to him. Her battle scars clear on her face and arms. Her hair a deep purple, the color catching the light scarcely.

A medium sized man stood the opposite side of Hux, his hair of a gray, blue nature. He was approachable looking, despite spinning a small blade in his hand.

They all wore black matching work out outfits like her.

Saeva met them half way in the middle of the floor. Hux looked tired, his eyes having rings underneath them.

Saeva had only seen him in passing since that night. His eyes always searching for hers to hold a stare, but she ignored him.

Especially around others.

In this situation, she had to address him.

"General Hux, have you been sleeping well?"

Hux seemed a bit perturbed by her question.

"Quite well, Saeva. I'm here to introduce you to the former—"

"Don't even drop that name, Red."

The large man growled behind him.

Hux closed his eyes, trying not to sigh in annoyance. He pointed to the large man first, the woman, and then the smaller man.

"This is Cascade, Trix, and Vox. They will be here to train you in any insufficient areas, the ones that Kylo Ren failed to teach you."

Saeva paused, her moment to push felt correct.

"Hux, you know as well As I do, the majority of my training was with Rey. In Jedi manners."

Hux looked a bit flustered by the comment, the three strangers staring daggers at him.

"Well, let's undo any of that you learned."

He said it briskly, walking past her, actually slamming his shoulder against her. She turned around to say something smart, but noticed that a crowd had formed at the entrance to the training area. Some taking seats around the room.

Ten or more high ranking officers were staring at them. Hux taking a seat on a nearby bench, an unreadable look on his face. General Tarkin sat at a separate bench with other officials.

He looked very intrigued. The two men glaring at one another briefly.

Saeva turned back to the three before her. They were unchanged and relaxed in their positions.

She waited for a moment for one to speak, but they just stared at her with their arms crossed.

Her eyes glanced to the old weapons rack, her mind imaging how she could slaughter the room.

Cascade saw her glance at the weapons.

"So you want to start fast, little Jedi reject?"

Saeva felt her fists clench.

She heard sniggers behind her in the audience.

Cascade walked over to the weapons rack, picking up two hand axes that lite up with electrical current. He twirled them in his hand.

She understood what this was. A beatdown. A way for these former Knights of Ren to place some blame and hurt on a target.

She was a perfect scapegoat.

Trix, with a very emotionally vacant face, passed her. She picked up a spikey looking ball, that was attached to a chain and handle. She spun it around a few times before settling. Vox quickly, grabbed several more knives from the rack, twirling each as well.

Saeva could sense the silent anticipation of her defeat in the crowd. Lifting her chin a bit more, she roughly brushed past Cascade, tracing her hands over each sharp and pointy weapon.

Her hands finally found wood, and she pulled a spear off the rack. But before settling herself, she removed the pointed spear portion. It clanged loudly against the wall that she tossed it against.

The spear became a staff.

Walking back to her side of the room, she twirled it once or twice in one hand. Picturing Rey as she did so. Remembering her moves.

Work with what you know. What you've seen.

Cascade looked bemused by her choice, the other two just silent.

Saeva finally spoke.

"So, is this 3 on 1 or we gonna do teams?"

"I think We should toss you right into this, reject. Like We all were."

The Knights of Ren clearly did not have it easy under Snoke, nor Kylo.

"So 3 on 1. Sounds a bit unfair."

Cascade was an angry man, Saeva could see that. His strength was his anger, it rippled through him. Trix and Vox were silent, almost reluctant.

"You think this galaxy is unfair to you?"

Cascade crossed the room to meet Saeva, his muscles flexing.

Saeva just smiled.

"Oh, No. Unfair for you."

Energy began to flow in her and she felt her movements and theirs begin to flash into hyperdrive speed.

She upper jabbed her staff into his throat, knocking him backwards. Trix coming in fast with her chain, Savea dodging backwards gracefully, while quickly bring her head down to dodge a thrown knife from Vox.

The force was flowing directly to Saeva, so much so, that she suspected she was diminishing the other threes' access to it. Her force sensitivity was stronger than theirs.

They were never truly as powerful as Ren, how frustrating for them.

Cascade came roaring back, extending his foot out. It connected with Saeva's shoulder, causing her to stumble. He came down with his two axes at once, but her staff came up and gripped them in place. Saeva took a hard step jump to the right, twisting her body, twisting his hands and sending them both to the ground.

Saeva rolled out of the way of both Vox and Trix coming down with knives.

Trix catching and slicing Saeva's arm. She grunted softly. She brought her staff quickly up, slapping it against Trix's face. At the same time, she caught a thrown dagger in her left hand.

She glanced backwards at Vox, tossing the knife faster backwards-a full level of force push behind it, piercing his right shoulder. He was unable to stop it.

Cascade came down with an axe, slicing her right shoulder, causing Saeva to cry out, while Trix was able to swipe with her ball and chain, lodging it into her left knee.

Saeva growled, extending her left hand out, picking up Vox with the force and tossing her against Cascade.

They tumbled to the ground. Giving Saeva time to remove the ball from her knee and tossing the weapon away.

Vox came at her, swiping aggressively as Saeva dodged backwards and forwards with his movements. Her patience with this game growing thin.

She could feel her anger brewing in her finger tips. When Vox got a swipe at her already cut shoulder, Saeva lifted him up with her left hand, dropping the staff to electrocute him with her right.

She put more effort on her electrical stream than ever before.

He began to scream as his flesh started to burn. She didn't stop till she could sense his heart stop.

Her focus was wide open and she sensed Trix come up behind her, Saeva dropped Vox, elbowing backwards. Her elbow meeting Trix's face.

A few maneuvers later, Saeva had Trix in a headlock and on her knees. Her other hand force holding Cascade in place, unable to intercept her.

Vox's body still steaming on the ground.

Trix struggled, coughing at Saeva's grip. Cascade cussing her out, but her mind muted him.

Saeva scanned the room, the First Order Officials all frozen in place. The Troopers were on high alert.

With one motion, Saeva snapped Trix's neck, releasing Cascade from her force hold.

He bellowed and charged her, but she dodged his moves lazily. He was big and slow compared to her. She took her time as she ran up the nearest wall, twisting her body into a kick, colliding with his face.

She landed at her staff, kicking it up into her hands. Cascade was behind her, stumbling as he stood up from her kick.

Saeva watched the crowd stay silent as he charged her from behind, but she made eye contact with Tarkin.

Once Cascade was close enough, Saeva shoved her staff backwards, with enough force power as well, that the staff shoved through Cascade's mouth into his skull. A crunch echoing in the room.

His body swayed for a moment and then collapsed backwards.

Saeva never broke eye contact with Tarkin, nor him with her. The whole crowd watched vivid emotions, but Tarkin remained calm, unchanged.

Saeva could sense Hux's eyes on her, but she ignored him. His emotions were conflicted and suspicious.

After a moment, Saeva took a step, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and knee.

"I don't want playmates."

Tarkin nearly smiled at her, but firmly stood.

"Gentlemen, We've seen enough. Let us allow Saeva to train. Privately. Get maintenance to dispose of this trash."

He motioned to the bodies on the floor.

Saeva walked back to the center of the room, activating the meditation stand. Placing herself crosslegged on it as she watched the Officials empty out, troopers dragging the bodies as well. Tarkin stood at the edge of the mat, his face beaming.

"I'll allow you to train, but I still have that surprise for you. Your guards will be back to bring you to the hanger in an hour or so. Don't be late."

He placed the force binder bracelets by her boots.

"Wear theses when they arrive, or the troopers will detonate themselves...killing you in the wake."

Saeva nodded once.

"Yes, Sir."

He nodded to her and left her alone in the quiet. Sprinkles of blood still on the mat.

Saeva took a deep breath, reaching her force abilities outward. Her adrenaline pumping.

Before she started to expand her mind, she stalled.

She sensed something.

"Hux, step out wherever you are hiding."

Hux poked his head from a dark corner, an unknown enclave to Saeva. Maybe the size of a closet space.

He looked pale, worried, and anxious approaching her. But he was approaching her as if he knew her as if they were friends. He stood over her slightly i

He reached out to touch her,but stalled from the look on her face. Her eyes were glaring at him.

"Saeva, are you hurt?"

She looked away from him.

"Flesh wounds, but nothing critical."

Hux finally gained some courage, his hand reaching out, softly turning her face towards his.

"What has happened to you?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Exactly what you've always wanted Hux, fulfilling my potential. Tapping into my given gifts. Isn't that what you wanted of me?"

Hux looked conflicted, he still held her chin softly, keeping her looking at him.

Saeva's heart was still racing from the fight.

"Are you truly pursing it or is this a ruse? To fool Tarkin?"

"If I was following my Grandfather...wouldn't I be trying to fool everyone?"

Hux dropped his hand, stepping back from her, his arms crossed now. He looked unsure of her.

He said nothing.

"Not sure if you want this version of me? Your hopes all along, and yet you never knew what you were truly asking for..."

Saeva stood, her emotions in check. But her body rippling with energy.

Hux seemed hardened now. He wasn't scared of her suddenly.

"What would your sister say?"

Saeva pushed him back against the wall with the force, following him quickly. She kept him in place as she pushed herself up against him.

Her body was practically on fire. It was begging for more adrenaline.

She ran her hands from his neck to his waist, the uniform restricting her touch to him. He seemed at war with himself, pushing at her force hold. To either get away or get at her, she couldn't tell.

Saeva brought her hands up to his face, tracing the fading scars, then over his lips. She pulled herself in close, tracing a finger over his bottom lip.

"Do you still miss me, Armtaige?"

She suddenly slipped a hand into his pants, not touching him directly, but circling his sensitive area.

Hux stifled a moan and bite his lip.

Saeva suddenly removed herself, hands up in the air as if she were caught doing something wrong.

Her curiosity peaking if he was turned off by this new version of her.

Releasing him from her hold, he stood there, disheveled. Breathing hard, his clothing askew.

Saeva relaxing her stance, her voice sultry.

"I won't fight you if you want me."

Hux took a step towards her and stilled. This caused Saeva tilted her head in confusion. She tried to read him.

He adjusted himself, fixing his hair and clothing. Without a word, he turned and left her alone in the chamber.

Saeva's mouth slightly open in shock.


	52. Chapter 52

Saeva stood dumbfounded as Hux left her. He wouldn't even look at her as he entered the elevator.

She suddenly felt foolish and childish, and it angered her. Her anger rippling. Her hand jetted out and she slammed the rack weapons into the wall with the force.

Her guttural yell echoing across the room.

"Practically was begging a month ago...and now he is tooo GOOD?"

She elevated a large battle axe, shattering it into pieces with the force.

Saeva suddenly realized her rage was overcoming her. She needed to calm herself, mediate...prepare for whatever the Order threw at her next.

He was trying to guilt her?

Hux's words echoing within her. "What would your sister think?"

She froze.

Rey. She could contact Rey.

Saeva swiftly sat herself down and began to mediate and use the energy she had to reach out. Her mind practically racing through the galaxy, searching for her.

Her stomach twisting as she anticipated finding her. Her abilities felt so alive and on fire within her. This was once so difficult, but now had become as easy as making dinner. She knew the ingredients now.

Her breath steadied and she felt a pull into a force signature. A familiar one.

She was startled when she heard a voice.

"Saeva?"

Her eyes opened and Kylo stood in front of her, a confused look on his face. He was wearing a dark shirt with a dark brown vest. His pants dark. His eyes were less haunted then before.

It was odd because he stood before her, not linked within their minds. A almost corporal formation in front of her. His background unknown to her.

Saeva stood up from her position.

"Kylo, are you with Rey?"

He stilled a moment, his face connecting a dot that she couldn't see.

"She isn't with me. Not even close to me. Not even in the same system."

Saeva crossed her arms and held her chin.

"How did I miscalculate? Is she okay? Is everyone okay?"

Kylo seemed to snap out of his own mind.

"She's safe, exploring leads on finding you and Poe, where are you?"

"I'm on the Finalizer... not positive where, Can you sense it?"

Kylo shook his head, he moved closer to her.

"Do you know what this is?"

"I made a mistake, I tried to reach Rey, but I was pulled into your force—"

"This is a force bond, Saeva. Can't you feel the differences in the waves?"

He reached out to something invisible to her.

Saeva stalled.

"But that's with Rey...not me. I didn't mean to, I just reached out..."

Kylo tilted his head.

"You've been training your powers aggressively, We've been able to feel the vibrations."

Saeva stood perplexed a moment. How powerful was she becoming? She didn't even know how to properly use it.

Her mind sensed the troopers approaching her training area, the elevator activating.

"Kylo, tell my sister...stay away from me. Find Poe, I need the rebellion to hide and be far from me."

Kylo looked confused by her sudden rushed manner.

"Who is training you, Saeva? Why are you angry?"

Saeva suddenly rushed up to Kylo, not thinking, grabbing his hand. A vibration ripped through them, she could see he was alone in the common room of the Falcon.

He glanced around her, recognizing his old training room. He seemed to sense something was amiss, his eyes landing on her wounds, the broken weapons rack, and the sprinkles of blood.

He studied her more carefully now.

"Saeva...something has happened."

She looked up at him, her memory recalling some good moments between them. She also recalled the bad. Her frustration building as she anticipated the Troopers.

"Kylo. Do not let Rey find me. Let me do this. I'll finish what has been started."

He started to protest, but she released his hand and snapped their connection shut.

Saeva turned just in time to grab her bracelets as the troopers walked in.

She clicked them on, as well as her boots, to follow them out of training area. One trooper handed her bacta cream and another started to cauterize her shoulder in the elevator.

The three stayed silent as she grimaced, biting down on her sleeve.

The stony silence of these troopers gave her relief. They felt loyal to her in some ways, especially how they tended to her wounds.

"Apologies for the hastened medical treatment, General Tarkin wanted to wait until after the surprise. We deemed that unacceptable. Our duty is to guard you, not debase you."

Saeva looked into the helmet of the Trooper who spoke.

"I shall remember your honor."

Saeva said it as a thank you, knowing full well to not call them kind. She was beyond kindness. She knew few kind people.

They guided her to the hanger, her body already healing well. General Tarkin stood in a relaxed manner, looking out into Space. He was holding his face, deep in thought, watching the action outside. A training course with Tie-Fighters were being performed.

Saeva stood next to him, her troopers standing back for the privacy of the conversation.

"General, I hope that this isn't my surprise. I've seen these courses before."

"Not exactly, just watch."

Saeva snorted and followed the pilots as they moved in and out obstacles. Decoy ships being destroyed left and right. Three fighters weaving in perfect formation.

Saeva began to become bored. General Tarkin still watching the course.

He pressed his comm link.

"Black One, destroy Black Two and Three."

Saeva's eyes shot to General Tarkin.

It made no sense for him to destroy their own.

The leader of the Tie-Fighters suddenly performed a harsh maneuver, a talented one. It placed him behind the two Ties, easily destroying both.

Saeva stood confused, her arms crossed.

"Back to the docking bay, Black One."

"Is this suppose to intimidate me? Or prove how dedicated the fighters are for the Order? I've known this before."

Tarkin smirked at her.

"Not quite like this, darling."

Saeva waited as the Tie Fighter landed. The pilot jumping out and approaching them with quick movements.

When he reached them, Tarkin barked at him.

"Remove your helmet."

Saeva nearly yelled out when Poe removed his helmet. His eyes looked hollowed and his skin pale. He looked straight ahead, in perfect First Order etiquette.

Saeva tried to make eye contact with Poe, but he was unmoving. Like a droid with his emotion chip shut off.

"I know, it's incredible to believe. Kylo Ren could pull information from this man, but not break him. I have found a perfect way to bring order to the galaxy."

Tarkin circled Poe, suddenly pointing to his temple.

"I've developed a nano-chip, with quick insert, to control impulses, desires, reactions. A perfect way to control the galaxy as it should be."

Saeva kept her face straight. Her mind telling her Poe was faking.

Tarkin looked at her, and she shared a curious look to him.

"I have to prove this a bit better. Captain, the prisoner, please."

Two troopers dragged out a beaten, exhausted looking prisoner. A Resistance Captian, one Saeva vaguely recalled on Tatooine.

Poe would know him.

Saeva stared at the man on his knees, she was surprised at how numb she felt for him. He was merely a pawn, and she could no longer waster her energy fighting for all these lives.

Tarkin handed Poe a blaster, confident in his product.

"Black One, Kill Him."

The man shouted out loud.

"Dameron Don't!"

Poe blasted him without hesitation.

He handed the blaster back to Tarkin when instructed to.

General Tarkin seemed very pleased with himself. He watched her, as she watched what had unfolded.

He dismissed Poe before Saeva could speak.

"Saeva, follow me. We'll have to discuss this over a private dinner."

Saeva nodded slightly, her mind connecting pieces together.

As they walked, she realized they were heading in the direction of her quarters. She also realized she needed a shower and new clothes.

They walked silently, but the General stopped in front of Hux's old quarters, the one across from hers.

It must be his now.

He motioned her in, dismissing the Troopers.

Saeva limped in a little, her eyes adjusting to the refurbished quarters. Tarkin had more personal possessions than Hux ever did. Maps and paintings on the wall, unique statutes of different deities from ancient cultures.

He went to the same bar though, making two drinks of whiskey.

He handed her a glass, raising it to her.

"To the Future of the Order."

Saeva raised her glass, but said nothing. She guzzled the drink down.

Tarkin laughed.

"It must be a lot to see an old friend act the way he did."

Saeva fiddled with her glass.

"I must admit, the device is impressive. The Poe Dameron I know would never kill another on his side."

Tarkin smiled.

"He use to only eliminates threats to his cause. Now he eliminates what I tell him to eliminate."

His tone indicated that He knew about Dameron's attempt on her life, that brought her into the fold of the First Order in the first place. Surviving a lava pit was probably one of many stories about her that was spread amongst the First Order.

Saeva hummed to his statement. Unsure on how to reply.

"Why don't you use my refresher...get more comfortable for dinner? Take a shower...please."

Saeva thought for a moment and placed her glass down. As she walked to the bathroom, cutting through the bedroom, her mind wandered to Hux.

How she once was here with him, multiple times. The throws of passion and self-loathingz

She shook the thought and quickly began to shower in the refresher, locking the door as she did.

Tarkin's products were unique and off brand from the typical First Order products. It smelled of the ocean, reminding her of Lianna.

When she stepped out of the shower, she noticed a black, strapless dress. A small pair of black heels.

He had planned for her to be here all along.

She slipped on the dress and placed her wet hair in a tight bun.

When she reentered the common room, he had a small table set up, with a dark table cloth, and a elegant dinner awaiting.

He eyed Saeva from the liquor cart, opening a bottle of Champagne.

He motioned for her to sit, pouring her a glass. She slipped it carefully, eyeing him.

Her anticipation of this conversation was killing her.

He finally settled into his seat, after pouring himself a glass. Taking a bite of food, Saeva awaiting his grand monologue.

It wasn't coming.

"Please, eat."

Saeva started to work into her meal. The tastes exploding in her mouth. After some time, he spoke.

"Unique meat from the Dagobah system, some sort of lake creature. Rich in flavor."

Saeva nodded, taking a sip of her glass, and sitting back.

"Why have you brought me here?"

Tarkin smiled, wiping his mouth with a napkin and sitting back as well. The two were dueling in a subtle manner.

"The same reason you agreed to come. To figure each other out, circling each other like predators to prey, except...We are both predators. Who will strike first?"

Saeva held her Champagne glass and smiled into it as she drank.

"You showed me your super weapon, your mind control device. Here to brag before you place it in me?"

Tarkin chuckled.

"Are you going to shock me to death since you are finally learn to get beyond those binders? Or have you learned a quicker way to kill me?"

Saeva chuckled this time.

"Seems like We know the other's motives so far."

Tarkin shook his finger at her.

"That's where you are wrong, I can't quite predict you. You make surprising moves, that even Hux can't hide his own shock. His uncertainty, as much pleasure it gives me, also makes me uncertain. I don't know your endgame in all this."

Tarkin sipped his drink with a loud sigh.

"It certainly isn't the Resistance or the First Order."

Saeva sat back, actually amused and charmed by his intellect. He knew her, without knowing her at all in a way.

"A girl has to hide her secrets."

He looked at her, placing his glass down.

"What about a woman? I see no girl here."

Saeva placed her glass down.

"A woman, well she guards them."

"Until they can be shared."

Saeva nodded. The tension between them was growing and she needed to remove the tingling from her body.

She changed the subject.

"So General, When do you plan to roll out your device to the masses?"

Tarkin chuckled at her changing of the subject, but bite.

"When mass production is complete...on Kamino."

"The same planet where the Clones were developed. Advanced tech there."

He was impressed by her awareness of history.

"Very, I worked for years with them when I was banished to the Outer Rim."

"Banished? I keep hearing that term. I took the Order as a termination or bust type of organization."

"Banished, in a way, due to Hux's influence out weighing mine at the time. My name not strong enough to unconvince elder leaders to keep me in the fray. Hux saw to it, not long after obtaining rank to get me as far from him or the Council as possible.."

"He hates you, that is quite apparent. I could see you both as a Masterful team. What a pity."

They continued to eat. Chatting nonchalantly.

"He took the Academy too seriously, bent out of shape for some classic hazing. Never quite let it go."

"He does hold grudges."

They laughed at her snarky tone with that comment.

"I can see how he admires you."

Saeva stilled a moment, her eyes meeting his.

"Your'e fierce, passionate, smart. A force to be reckoned with, yet at moments, you seem as delicate as glass. Knowing him, he probably tried to smash you into a million pieces when he didn't get his way."

Saeva felt her breath suck in for a moment.

"See, I know Hux well. I also know that Kylo Ren was equally clumsy with you."

He knew there was history there. It suddenly made Saeva blush. Shame filling her a bit.

"I was reluctant at first, ignoring that sentimental fool, Furo. A relic stuck in the past, gripping to legacies. As a legacy myself, I realized I was the fool. I saw you as another obstacle to my power, but I wasn't paying attention. Now I am."

Saeva put her hands on her lap.

"What is it you want, exactly?"

"What do you want, Saeva? That's what I want to know."


	53. Chapter 53

Saeva started to speak when the Finalizer's alarms began to blare. It startled her, even Tarkin jumped at the suddenness.

He quickly stood, motioning her to follow him to his doors.

Her troopers were waiting outside the door, and he instructed them firmly.

"She stays in her quarters. No one in or out."

The Finalizer shook suddenly, a strange electrical sound ricocheting through the ship.

Tarkin swore underneath his breath and took off towards the Bridge.

The troopers guided her into her room like precious cargo, before leaving her alone.

Saeva ran to her giant window to look out. A fleet of black metallic ships with purple lining had amassed outside the Finalizer.

She couldn't quite recognize who they were, until she noticed a sprinkle of Resistance ships.

It clicked with her suddenly.

The purple symbol. She had seen it before.

Lianna. Lianna had built a retaliation fleet.

Of course a major product supplier would decide to retaliate. Especially a ship building one.

They looked sleek and masterfully built.

And now currently attacking the Finalizer and two other Star Destroyers.

One of their larger ships had a massive Ion cannon. It seemed to be rebooting, but definitely to be setting up to reshoot.

It would leave the Finalizer vulnerable and shields weakened.

Her emotions were clouded. Unsure of who to root for.

Saeva paced, watching the Tie Fighters descend onto the sudden enemy. The flashing lights of the space battle looked like a thunder storm on Enarc.

Looking down she noticed the heels and dress. How utterly useless.

"Bantha fodder."

Changing into her black First Order combat gear gave her a thrill. Her mind racing. Something was going to happen, she could feel it.

She needed to root for herself here.

Saeva noticed a large Resistance ship hurdling towards them, that's when the Ion cannon fired.

The blast hit the Finalizer and Saeva was thrown to the ground as the ship began to tilt to the side. She grasped the floor and window, keeping her eyes on the battle outside.

The Resistance ship disappeared from her view, Saeva realizing that they were landing in the docking bay level, several levels below hers, the ship being able to enter while the shield was down.

What were they after?

Her mind reached out and Saeva could not sense Rey at all. Her bracelets still binding her to a weaker form, but she could reach for a force signature.

Her heart sinking a bit, but something within her brewed a more sinister feeling. A tempted one.

She sprinted to her door as the Finalizer started to readjust and level off correctly again.

Tarkin and Hux must be working hard on the bridge.

She slammed open her door with her fist. Cracking the lock.

Her three guard troopers stood, almost waiting for her. Staring at each other and her.

The Finalizer alarm announcing that there was Resistance presence onboard.

Saeva finally spoke.

"I'm not going to sit here while We get decimated."

The troopers exchanged looks, the middle one who was always the leader spoke.

"Your orders, Ma'am?"

Saeva paused as she started to head to the elevators, and lifted her wrists, snapping the bracelets off with the force. Her anger waved through her.

She'd never be in shackles again.

Her force focus suddenly lingered on Tarkin's room.

Waving her hand over the locks, the doors opened. She barely stepped in, her eyes closed.

Her force singling out a beacon. A pull, she reached her hand out.

She knew they were in here.

A desk draw in Tarkin's quarters shifted and smashed open, Saeva's light sabers shooting out to her.

She sighed with relief. Reconnecting to the force felt like a new sensation of energy. A dark light licking at her skin. Her sabers humming to her.

Tingling, powerful.

Saeva turned back to the troopers, they were unmoving in the hallway. A bit stunned.

"Locate the Resistance onboard, hack their communication if you need to."

One trooper nodded and the other two followed Saeva to the elevator.

They headed to the Hanger Bay, where they could hear an eruption of fire power.

A battle.

Saeva ignited her sabers as she rounded the corner of the Docking bay.

30 or so Resistance troopers were exchanging fire with a slew of troopers. They held the back area of the docking bay, just outside their ship. The Troopers failing to advance on them, taking cover amongst the cargo.

The Resistance had new weaponry from Lianna.

She moved slow, almost pausing the fight, as both sides noticed her crossing the large open area.

She advanced at a steady pace, making simple moves to dodge fire that was not intended for her.

Some not noticing her. But she heard Her name echoing through the Resistance troopers that did.

Saeva weaved over Trooper dead bodies quickly, pacing herself across the bay.

First Order Troopers still firing around her.

Either side unsure of her next action.

When Saeva finally reached the first rebel, she could encounter, she tilted her heAd at him. He was ducked behind a cargo container, he looked up at her with hope...then horror. He realized he was in her way.

Her lightsaber came down across his body, startling the crowd around him. Their fire began to turn to her.

Saeva danced through the first group of 10 Resistance soldiers, carving her way towards their ship.

Her moves sharp, precise, and carving.

The Resistance began to yell to one another to avoid her, kill her, keep her from the ship.

Saeva deflected and manhandling the crowd with her powers.

Time seemed slowed down for her, and her energy pulsated beyond her.

Troopers aiding her with consistent fire.

After killing more than half the rebel force, Troopers were able to advance on the ship and the remaining soldiers.

As a last ditch effort, a gun turret was pulled out of the Resistance ship. Three men having to carry it.

Maybe 20 feet away from Saeva, she made eye contact with the three soldiers. They loaded and put the gun into commission.

Saeva glanced quickly up at the ceiling above the gun turret, noticing a large lighting system, about the size of a Tie-Fighter.

The three men glanced up, their eyes growing wide with realization.

With one quick arm raise and flick of her power, the fixture plummeted on to the gun turret. Crushing the men and device.

First Order Troopers passed Saeva, taking the rest of the Resistance fighters prisoner or killing the more rebellious, aggressive members.

One of her guards approached her.

"Ma'am, Three rebels slipped out of the bay. They are heading towards the data control. Probably to download plans or destroy them."

"Is there a quicker way down there?"

"Yes, service elevator."

Seeing the docking bay was under control, she nodded to an Officer who began to shout orders to the remaining troopers to lockdown the Finalizer.

Saeva followed the guard to a hidden elevator just outside the docking bay.

Her body humming. She gripped her gray light sabers tightly. Her eyes focused forward.

The guard and herself finally made it to the proper level, and moved cautiously towards data control.

They could hear harsh whisper from around the corner. Saeva motioned for the guard to walk slow, and behind her.

She closed her sabers quickly. She wanted to listen.

The rebels fighting amongst themselves.

"General Kenobi said to wait for an attack like this, this was reckless of General Finn."

"We are going to die here, man. Its over. No sign of Dameron...you heard the communicators...they've got a Knight of Ren or some force user..."

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to get this data on the communicator, We are too deep in the ship to get a signal out."

"Any word on upstairs? Its been kind of quiet.."

Saeva entered a circular room that held current data for the First Order for the Finalizer. It had a small towed in the middle and multiple computer stations surrounding it.

The three soldiers looked sweaty and terrified as they tried to download data. Foolishly, their backs turned to the doorway entrance.

Saeva stepped in, her throat clearing.

The three whipped around, guns drawn.

She didn't recognize them.

They faltered.

"You, its you."

Saeva placed her hand on her hip, in a relaxed stance.

"Yes, me."

"How'd you get on here, the Resistance has been searching for you."

"Are you here to help us?"

Saeva smiled, almost cruelly to herself. Her eyes looking at the floor, than at them. Her sabers igniting.

"No, I'm here to help me."

The men could barely scream out or shoot as she made two steps, slicing two heads and a torso.

The bodies crumbling to the ground.

She smashed her foot on their worn communicator, destroying any chance of a transmission.

Saeva turned to see her head guard, and two partners staring at her. Their masks almost soothing. It lacked judgement.

Saeva closed her sabers,attaching them to her belt.

The lead guard spoke as he picked up the broken communicator.

"We shall bring the communicator to the bridge, determine the plan they had today. Determine if the battle is still waging outside."

Saeva nodded, and the four of them headed to the bridge.

Saeva's mind was elsewhere as they made their way there. Her face probably like stone.

How things had flipped so suddenly. Her desire to be in control of her life felt so near. So tangible.

When they entered the Bridge, the windows showed that the space battle had ended. Two destroyed Lianna ships were floating nearby. In the distance, one of the Order's Star Destroyers was near destruction and already had repair ships already working.

The crew around the bridge looked disheveled, pale, some even injured.

Sparks and electrical wires hanging from areas around the bridge. The smell of smoke lingered.

Crossing the bridge behind her guards, Saeva placed her hands behind her back.

Her eyes staring down anyone who stared at her. A haunting smirk hiding behind her lips.

Her time was now. She could feel it.

General Furo, Hux and Tarkin stood at the end of the bridge.

They turned, surprised to see her standing there. Barely battle worn, unlike everyone else.

The head guard explained the ploy by the rebels, discussing how Saeva intervened. How there were prisoners in cells now, but how she had cut down half the troop.

Easily.

Saeva studied the three men as the guard told them what occurred.

Hux's hair was disheveled and his eyes hollow. Darkened shadows. He stared at her as the guard told the story. His black uniform unbuttoned at the neck. He seemed unsure.

Tarkin was more together, but obviously unnerved by the story. His eyes on the guard and then her at key points. Some moments he smirked.

General Furo was frowning, his eyes concerned for her. Like he saw her as a child.

That angered Saeva, but she stayed silent.

"Check the footage, Sirs. She kept a disaster from happening."

General Furo smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you, FN-6460. Vital intel. You are dismissed with your group."

The guard tilted his head and saluted Saeva as he left. She nodded to him slightly.

They weren't much for words, but they understood one another.

Her guards respected her.

General Furo turned to Saeva.

"So you were busy, I see."

"I was looking at the bigger picture, General."

Saeva put her hands on the windowsill, her eyes looking at the two other Star Destroyers.

"Let's hope that the other two ships were as aware of the attack and attempts on data breaches as I was. Certainly this leadership was not."

General Furo chuckled. It was condescending and Saeva's skin crawled.

"Little One, I doubt they are as sophisticated as you think they—"

The General stopped talking. He gurgled.

Saeva turned, her right hand raised up. Her hand closing slowly.

Her force sense practically feeling his windpipe.

"General, I've considered your offer. To lead this cause. This Order."

The General began to float in the air, his feet kicking out. Face turning blueish/purple.

He coughed a few times.

Saeva aware of the room, her senses heightened of any attack on her. There was none. Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke to him.

"I'll take my role."

She snapped his neck quickly. Her chest heaving in anger.

His kindness to her was a tactic she could no longer tolerate.

His body crumpled to the floor.

Saeva turned to Tarkin, who straightened under her gaze. Hux was behind him, his eyes on Furo's body, and then met her eyes.

He looked almost confused.

Tarkin glanced around the room. The crew was still and unflinching.

Silence.

Saeva waited, her hands by her sides.

Unsure of a fight she may have to endure for killing General Furo.

Tarkin suddenly slowly sank to one knee. His face almost smirking as well. His head bowed.

The whole bridge followed suit, except for Hux.

He stood, unsure for a moment, glancing at the others as they kneeled on one leg. Heads bowed.

Saeva stared at him. He looked at her again, his face unreadable.

He slowly sank to one knee, keeping his eye contact with her.

Tarkin spoke suddenly and clearly.

"Empress."


	54. Chapter 54

Saeva felt her breath catch in her throat.

Tarkin spoke again, bringing her back to reality.

"We will follow you, Empress."

She turned to look back out into space, a discomfort forming from being stared at so intently.

Watched So carefully.

Her reflection echoing her fear to her, so

She shook off the nerves.

"General Tarkin, Give me a list of all the fleets that are not stationed, stationed and in development. Weapons...any engineering plans. Sent to my data pad. I want to meet with all commanding Officers. The Supremacy included...a new meeting territory."

She paused, looking over at Hux. He gave her a soft look that almost startled her. He had sympathy in his eyes.

"Arkanis."

Tarkin stood up, as everyone else did.

"Arkanis, My Empress. That has not be used in a decade or so-"

"I know, so does the Resistance. They know the First Order prefers to take new, shinier planets and places. Let's break the cycle."

Tarkin bowed his head, turning back to the crew. He barked out her orders quickly, and directly.

Saeva stared back out into space...her mind wandering. She felt a pressure, a presence trying to reach her.

She rejected it.

Glancing over at Hux, who seemed frozen in place, she turned to leave the bridge. Her body suddenly feeling very tired.

She walked past Tarkin as he barked orders.

Calling over her shoulder to Tarkin, she spoke again.

"General Tarkin, When I want the details of all the First Order plans. I mean all of them. Even the ones you planned to slip by me."

Without looking, she could sense Tarkin turn pale. Even though she hadn't even probed his mind, she assumed he would attempt to keep secrets from her.

A bluff she played perfectly.

"Yes, Empress."

"Do not disturb me until We reach Arkanis."

With that Saeva maneuvered through the hallways, Soldiers and Officers dropping to a knee or bowing as she passed.

Her head held high and face stern.

Once she made it to her quarters, her shoulders dropped a moment. Pressure was weighing her. Fear.

What had she done? There was no going back now, especially to the Resistance.

They've barely forgiven Kylo.

Saeva turned to her door opening, a droid buzzing in. It was a black droid, floating in the air, circular, with one red eye observing her. It was semi threatening due to its size(almost her size), but when it spoke her fear deflated.

It's tone chipper.

"Empress, my Lady, I've come to be your personal assistant. General Furo had me assigned to him, now passed onto you. As is protocol."

"Before Furo..."

"Supreme Leader Ren and Snoke, yes...I served under them as well."

Saeva sighed for a moment. An annoying droid babysitter was not in her cards.

"What is it you do?"

"I update you on the current agenda, assign meetings of importance, meals, and of course wardrobe."

Saeva had no interest in that.

"Tap into the secret conversations between your high Officials, back dealings with underground states, and Spies placed in the Resistance."

She paused, there was some use to the droid.

The Finalizer suddenly began to warp into hyperdrive, towards Arkanis. Saeva would be given time to think and plan...something she hadn't done beyond this point of planning.

"What's your name, droid?"

"Name? K2SO6"

"Okay, K. I don't have much for you right now. I've been leader for all of 15 mins—"

"Wardrobe."

The droid interrupted her, making a scared noise realizing what it had done. It looked her up and down, almost in disgust.

Saeva stared down at her combat clothing.

An Empress or leader does not dress like a solider...apparently.

She spoke harshly to the droid.

"Yes, I believe so. You are correct. Take my measurements and be gone. Pick what you deem to be correct for an Empress, KOSO6."

It hopped to its work and exited before Saeva could smack it away.

Its chipper tone almost depressing her.

Saeva stood at the window for a few

Moments, watching the stars lurch by. Her body and head hurting.

Placing her lightsabers on her bed, feeling the soft fabric for a moment.

Resting seemed like a good idea.

Slipping onto her bed and falling asleep had never been so restless before.

—

Saeva woke up with a gasp, feeling the Finalizer halt to a sudden stop. Cannons erupting from the ship.

Looking out the window while lying on her side, she saw a ship in the distance weaving around the cannon fire.

Saeva turned to back to reach for her light sabers behind her on her bed, but she found Hux instead.

He was holding her sabers.

"How did you get in here?"

"You know I have my ways."

He wouldn't look at her.

Saeva stood up from the bed, pulling her light sabers from Hux with the force. She attached them to her hips.

"You are breaking formal codes, something that you taught me was vital to keep order."

Hux nodded and stood from her bed.

"You taught me that breaking the rules can accomplish much more than that as well."

Saeva crossed her arms.

"I may be new at leading, but you are crossing a major boundary right now. I told you—"

"That's Ren out there. In the Falcon."

Saeva paused, glancing at the dancing ship. A small explosion of a tie fighter glaring before her eyes.

"How do you know?"

"He hailed me, well the Order, but me in particular."

"Is he on a suicide mission? What did he say? Why you?"

Hux gritted his teeth.

"As much as Ren and I don't see eye to eye, We always shared similar vision on some subjects."

Saeva took a moment to think.

Her.

"You told him where We were going."

Hux said nothing, confirming her statement.

"You really are a traitor now—"

Hux cut her off, curtly.

"I am not! I knew after you-"

He was half yelling at her. His emotions conflicted.

"After you killed the Knights of Ren...I knew you needed some guidance."

Saeva uncrossed her arms, fists clenching.

"I'm not a child, I am your Empress now!"

He took a step back away from her.

"Your eyes were yellow, Saeva...Red and Yellow. When you looked at me that day...Haunting."

Saeva stilled, her heart suddenly beating. She looked at the floor. She had no idea

Her mind warped around the meaning...she had no idea what it all meant.

"You truly feared me."

Hux suddenly held her face, making her look at him.

"I hailed Ren...he already seemed to know what was happening."

Saeva slapped his hand away.

"To stop me from becoming too powerful?!"

Saeva turned away from him in a huff, stepping away from him.

He interjected with a plea.

"To not be consumed by something you aren't..."

Saeva stilled, sucking in a breath. She spoke softly.

"Maybe this is who I am, who I've been pushed into being. By Ren, By The Order, By all of it."

She looked at him again.

"But most of all...by you."

Hux looked hurt, but accepting of the comment. He held her suddenly by the face.

"Let him guide you, in the darkness. If you fall any deeper—"

Saeva felt his fear coming of him in waves.

"You'll be lost."

Saeva felt a cackle in the distance, in the back of her mind. It wasn't hers, but a memory.

She reminded herself that she needed to follow her grandfather, but she needed control as well. If she was reckless with her power, she could be blinded by it.

Lose focus of her goal.

She reached up to Hux's hands, pushing him off her.

Picking up her communicator, she ordered for the Falcon to be allowed to board the Finalizer.

Hux looked relieved.

She glared at him.

"You better pray my Sister isn't on that ship."


	55. Chapter 55

Saeva felt oddly calm as Hux and Herself made their way down to the Docking Bay. He trailed behind her slightly, struggling to keep up with her pace. Her droid following as well protesting for a moment of her appearance, but a sharp glance from Hux shut it up.

Her combat gear still on, she felt capable. The droid would learn she was not a dress up doll.

Saeva felt oddly calm, ready even, for whatever faced her in the docking bay. Their boots echoing in the hallways.

It had been mere hours of her becoming Empress of the First Order...but it felt right. Like a glove.

The Finalizer echoed back almost in agreement.

Facing down Kylo Ren or Ben Solo...whoever he was...No longer concerned her as much as she thought it would. The force was oozing within her veins.

Her mind wandered to when they first met, their meditation sessions, his moments of mentorship, his harshness towards her and his fixation on her sister.

Their fueled rage was once combined in a fit of passion and revenge.

Saeva had realized her jealousy as well, something she never could admit to before. But now she had perspective on her feelings, reflection.

Especially when she was stuck watching him treat Rey like precious cargo.

It was like she was this reflective mirror that he enjoyed smashing.

She knew him as he knew her.

Their darkness and destiny intertwined, their lineage. Almost more so than Rey and himself.

She could feel his force vibrations from her quarters, but she was unsure how to decipher his intentions.

She glanced at Hux, sweeping his mind to probe him. A heavy mental wall as always. She'd chip away at it. Learn his mind slowly.

As they entered the cold docking bay, She wondered if he was here to kill her. Was Hux trying to kill her? Both of them? Again?

Had he brought Resistance cback up? She couldn't sense Rey.

The Falcon lay ahead of them, surrounded by troopers.

It was a beaten, old ship.

Their Weapons were raised and ready. She could sense everyone was still on high alert from the latest attack.

This ship was a symbol of the Resistance.

The platform entrance to the ship began to lower slowly. Saeva kept her hands at her side, fists in a soft ready position.

General Hux looked cautious, glancing around the bay. Obviously doubting his choice to contact his old rival.

And doubting his choice to be in the same docking bay.

General Tarkin came barreling behind her, Aurine and Jax in tow. Their faces pale.

"My Lady, you do realize what ship that is? Who could be on board?"

Saeva and Hux at the same time, glanced back at him with a look of scrutiny. Of course they did.

He shifted into a sharp stance, looking sheepish.

"Apologies. I was not informed by General Hux of this information."

Saeva waited patiently, staring at the platform of the Falcon. No movement yet.

She spoke without looking at anyone. Her voice stern.

"What Grand Marshal Hux and I discuss does not need to be privy to you at all times, Grand Moff Tarkin. I advise you to watch your place."

Hux's face sharply looked to her. Disbelief in his eyes.

The title he desired so heavily from the Supreme Leader. A thought he once expressed when they were alone once. A secret admission she was only privy to.

Tarkin's face dropped and lifted almost at the same time. Unhappy with Hux's promotion, but thrilled with his own promotion. His power doubling as well.

Tarkin stood more upright, his face smirking.

"Yes, Empress. Of course."

Saeva pushed herself forward, signaling troopers to step away from the ship.

Her feet found her at the landing platform, and she was about to move up it.

Hux was suddenly right behind her, whispering.

"Empress, wait for him."

Saeva stilled. He was correct. As Empress, people came to her.

Hux stepped back, giving her space. Knowing his new position.

Waiting silently, Kylo finally appeared at the top of the plank. His towering figure bending awkwardly as he came down it.

He wore an all black outfit, much like the holograms of his uncle from days past. It made him look taller. His lightsaber of old still at his waist band. His hair a bit smoother, less wild like before.

He used the time twiddling his thumbs in the Resistance to master his hair.

He stood, looming over her.

She had forgotten how tall he was. His energy felt so inviting.

He stared down at her with unreadable eyes. Her mind reached out to anticipate his thoughts, but found a wall as well. He must have been doing the same, reaching out with his mind. A small smile forming at his mouth.

Her mental walls were impenetrable now, a tool he taught her when her grandfather was in her mind.

They stood for a moment, everyone around them tense.

Yet, it was calm between them, like a storm had passed.

Just a wafting understanding between the lands and sky.

"Saeva."

"Ren."

His deep eyes were intoxicating to her, she recalled how she wished he would stare at her with the puppy dog affection that Rey received.

But this stare had a darker nature.

The look he was giving her centered on curiosity with a sprinkle of fear.

The moment passed and Saeva spoke.

"Why are We Bestowed the pleasure of seeing you again... Prince Organa?"

It was an ugly dart, but playful. It actually made Kylo smile with a bit of pain.

"I was hailed by an old—friend to see how my former pupil was doing."

Kylo stared unsurely behind Saeva, at Hux. He looked back at her.

"I do love walking into traps."

"You are equally a trap as well, Ren."

Saeva said it swiftly, hoping neither would catch the depth to her statement.

Kylo glanced around the full hanger, unimpressed, but annoyed.

"I hoped for a more private audience."

Saeva spoke firmly to him, regaining his attention.

"I want to know your true intentions here, and for whom."

Kylo paused a moment.

"You, Saeva. That is all."

Her stomach lurched a bit. His force signature was humming against hers. It felt overwhelming. The verge of them exploding with conversation was screaming in their eyes to one another.

Saeva felt uneasy for a moment, so many eyes on them.

"Very well, We will convene later this evening. At dinner. But I will place you in a cell, Kylo Ren. Until I deem you safe to the First Order. "

Saeva glanced at the Falcon and then Hux. Cueing him.

Hux turned to the troopers behind him.

"Strip every compartment for any stow aways."

A hustle of men ran into the ship.

Ten men approached Kylo to bring him to the cells.

A pair of force binders placed on him.

He agreed without a fight or acknowledgement. His gaze on her.

They marched him away, Saeva's eyes following him.

Hux came up beside her.

"That was unexpected."

Saeva glanced at him.

"His behavior? Or the Order's? Grand Marshall..."

Hux turned to face her as troopers left the hanger.

"Yours. His. Both of you."

He seemed unnerved by Kylo and Saeva's civility. He must have expected a different interaction.

"You expected him to beg me for my soul? His soul? Did you expect me to strike him down?"

The hangar had now emptied, leaving the two alone, except for the troopers on the Falcon.

Hux moved them away from any ears.

"I expected him to see what I saw."

Saeva almost ahhhhed out loud to the statement. Hux had very little understanding of the Force.

Her change in eye color. Her new tap into power.

"You thought he would fear the change in me. He's in predator mode, as am I. He's circling in the water Hux, maybe he'll strike or maybe he'll...investigate more."

She stopped herself. Blushing almost at a thought.

Hux waited for her to continue.

"I am willing to see what Kylo can offer me. But I am going to offer him back into this fold as well. You know his power. His potential."

Hux seemed to still at the thought.

"His guidance in the force."

"I'll remove him if I suspect a ploy."

Saeva said it sternly.

Hux relaxed a bit, moving closer to her, as if he dreamed about her taking out Kylo.

Changing the subject. His tone a bit flirtatious.

"You have declared me Grand Marshall. Quite a gesture."

Saeva crossed her arms and spoke matter of factly.

"I believe that by pitting Tarkin against you in a power move will keep you both focused on one upping one another, rather than just targeting me. I determined placing you ahead of him is much safer."

Hux seemed a bit miffed by the statement.

"The gesture was unexpected, but a welcomed one. Does it mean you trust me?"

Saeva turned and walked away from Hux, speaking over her shoulder.

"I trust you will do what's best for the Order, under my command. Kylo and I will be dining alone. Do not interrupt us."


	56. Chapter 56

Saeva shifted in her black gown for a moment. The constraints it created were a problem. Her mind deciding to discuss with KSO6 to make her gowns combat ready in some way.

Her hair up in a tight bun. No need for jewelry.

Though her sabers could easily be hidden in her dress, she choose not to bring them.

She made her way to the the dinning area, which she had closed off to all other officers for the evening.

Her three loyal guards following her, their stoic silence an odd comfort. She had promoted them to Royal Guard, even though she knew she didn't need the protection. They knew that too.

It was about presence and appearances.

The grand dining hall was empty, except for one table full of decor, drink, and food. The guards left her alone with one wave of her hand.

The black sleek look, with red banners seemed less intimidating now as Saeva glanced around the room. The sliver finery on the table was smooth and cool to her fingers as she ran over it.

It was all hers now.

Saeva stood at the grand window next to the table, over looking Arkanis's rainy atmosphere. The massive First Order fleet amassing around the planet.

History to the Order started here, she'd hope restarting a history would be feasible.

The doors to the hall opened and Kylo was escorted in by several troopers. He approached her with those eyes again. His wrists still bound by the binders.

Saeva dismissed the troopers and waved her hands over the force binders. They unlocked and falling into Saeva's hands. She placed them on the table.

Kylo rubbed his wrist a moment.

Once they were truly alone, Saeva indicated for him to sit at the large round table.

Their seats next to one another.

They sat at the same time, Saeva reaching for her full glass of white wine from Lianna. She had developed a taste for it. Sipping it delicately.

Her posture perfect, her mind recalling her reconditioning training.

She spoke first as his silently watched her.

"I must be honest, Ren. I was surprised you answered the call from Hux of all people."

"I am surprised you trusted him in the first place to follow him to Canto Bight."

Saeva laughed short and relaxed in her seat.

"You presume to understand the complexity of that situation."

Kylo leaned back in his chair, his hand covering his mouth.

"You care for him, as he does you...look where it has led you."

Saeva laughed, cutting him off.

"You care for my sister, and look where that has led you and her."

Kylo's eyebrows furrowed a moment. Saeva leaned toward him with a pinch of venom.

"Right back to the Order."

Saeva twirled her cutting knife in her hand a moment.

"I don't care for Hux as you so imply, I simply know him. He's become a person in this grand game that I've just chosen to play now. The First Order being a establishment I understand...that I can make true change with."

Kylo drank from his glass, saying nothing. Saeva placed the knife down softly after twirling it a few times.

"Which is why I assume is the reason you have returned?"

Kylo stared darkly at her.

"Am I not correct?"

Kylo shifted uncomfortably in his chair, but spoke evenly.

"The Resistance overlooks many factors about this galaxy. Idealistic and naive, their governing power is stalled and bogged down by too many voices. Can't seem to notice the corrupt among their own."

Saeva folded her hands in her lap.

"Rey and yourself have argued over this?"

Kylo spat out in frustration, not at her, but the situation.

"Even though I re-enforced I wanted a diplomatic leader such as herself to govern, she refused. A democracy of many voices, one she did not want to lead. In the future...not in this time war...Despite.."

"Despite being the most fit and capable for their cause and the future."

Saeva finished his thought for him.

"Their capability to show mercy and leniency to the worst cultural practices...murderers, traitors, rapists..."

"People like Us."

Kylo stilled staring at her a moment, She spoke in a tone to not judge him. She placed herself in that category now. Saeva nodded slowly as he spoke again.

"It will never bring peace to this galaxy."

Saeva was silent for a moment. The two were tittering on the edge of guilt and resolution within themselves.

"I began to realize that slowly...before I was even within the Resistance. When I was on Lianna, and I had poured my soul into loving that place and its people. To collaborate and assimilate. Save them from the First Order...only to be deceived, rejected."

Saeva spit out the last word.

"Pitied."

Kylo did not interrupt her as she pushed forward.

"The fear of the Resistance had of me was a lesson, I was never to be seen as a potential collaborator. I began to understand my legacy and how my power was placed with me to eliminate that doubt in leadership for others. Bowing to one entity removes the complication to bowing to conflicting ideals and opinions. One voice to rule them all."

Kylo slowly nodded.

"I thought Rey had convinced me that there was another way...but I felt more alone and conflicted with the Resistance than I ever did with the Order. Under Snoke even. A different, stagnant hell."

Saeva drank another swig of her wine.

"So you took the chance to return at Hux's call. What did he say to you exactly?"

"That you were on the verge of taking control of the Order...he predicted it before it happened. The power you have is untamed and dangerous according to him. He knows how to make his moves, place himself in the most opportunistic position."

"Maybe he has a force power we've underestimated."

That made Kylo chuckle.

"When I saw you in the hanger. I believe your power is quite controlled, but you scare him. The dark side has flowed more evenly with you than ever before."

Saeva contemplated his words, she playfully retorted.

"And You? Ben Solo, Prince Organa, Kylo Ren..."

"Of the Knights of Ren?"

"Last of the Knights of Ren."

Saeva smirked.

"Hux didn't tell you that part."

Kylo quirked his head.

"You are the last of the Knights of Ren. I eliminated them just yesterday."

Kylo didn't seem hurt or angry, just processing the information.

"They threatened you."

"Yes, and that's when Hux must have seen the future unfolding. My new face showing."

Saeva paused as a main meal was brought to the table. A delicious meat of some sort and sides. The conversation paused until the staff left the room.

"Does Rey know your here? Does she know I'm here?"

Kylo paused over his food.

"She knows nothing of you...which will not last. A new Empress to the Order will spread soon."

Saeva took a small bite.

"But she does know of your return."

Kylo seemed uninterested in eating while discussing Rey. He stayed silent. Saeva suddenly realizing the truth.

"Her priorities will always be for the greater good and the Resistance, despite the harsh truths you told her. You asked her to leave the war? All this behind...didn't you? Just the two of you."

Kylo looked at Saeva with haunted eyes.

"She refused. You left the Order for her, but she couldn't leave the Resistance for you."

Kylo finally took an angry bite of the meat.

"She choose to leave me behind to go to Dagobah...asked me to find my place among the Resistance. Her hope for me to see the light in others."

Kylo looked at Saeva with hurt eyes.

"They are equally full of the dark as the First Order is full of light."

Saeva processed what he was saying.

"Are you then done with the war, would you leave it now? If I allowed you?"

Kylo took another bite, as did Saeva. He mulled over the question.

"My curiosity of you in the position out weighs my desire to leave the war."

Saeva sat back in her seat. Thinking.

"If I were to leave the Order, leave the war. Would you then?"

Kylo paused a moment, he seemed to dwell.

"Are you asking me to leave with you, Saeva?"

Saeva stared at him cooly, not showing her cards. Silently testing him.

"I am asking you to answer the question."

Kylo paused.

"I don't think you want to leave anymore, so its irrelevant."

"Not if I am to know your intentions here. Are you here for my power, to replace me? To build me up? Or a potential rebound after my sister."

Saeva said it quickly and sternly to him.

He put his utensils down.

"I am here to watch what you can do. Learn from you. Teach you as well. I want to prevent the galaxy from going into chaos."

Saeva probed his mind, his mental wall was down. He was allowing her in. She could sense his feelings of rejection and hurt, hints of Rey, but now a glowing wisdom. Curiosity.

No vengeance or ambition.

Saeva finished her wine. Thinking a moment. He remained sheepish next to her almost.

"Dessert?"

Notes:

clothing/donna-karan-new-york-long-sleeve-mermaid-jersey-gown-black/

Saeva's gown, if curious.


	57. Chapter 57

The dinner conversation had trailed into the depths of the Force when the two were interrupted by her droid.

Saeva's eyes narrowed as it entered and hovered over to them. Kylo equally looking annoyed at the droid.

"Empress, grave apologies...but Grand Moff Tarkin sent me to tell you that the fleet has completely assembled."

"Yes, KS06. Thank you, I was aware of that."

Saeva motioned to the grand window of the hall, the fleet in full view.

The droid seemed a bit confused.

"Pardon, My Lady. I will inform Grand Moff Tarkin of your awareness."

"Thank You KS06. Prepare a expedition outfit for me tomorrow. I will be landing on the planet with crews and construction."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The droid buzzed away.

Kylo finished his 3rd glass of wine. Clearly relaxed by the affects of it. He watches Saeva order the droid and return to his attention.

"You have grown into this well. Handling it much better than I ever did."

"I've had some guidance. You are a perfect case study of what not to do."

He actually smiled at the comment.

"Who has been guiding you?"

Saeva felt herself quickly put up her mental walls, attempting not to tense up.

"Watching yourself, Hux, and reading of Snoke...other imperial leaders, such as my grandfather."

Kylo was too buzzed to see the change in her or he pretended not to notice.

Saeva quickly stood, using her comm link she ordered troopers to return to take Kylo to his cell.

He stood, his wrists out. She placed the force binders on. He leaned closer to her as she did so.

"The tables have certainly turned."

Saeva held his wrists after the cuffs clinked shut. His force signature still humming against hers.

He leaned closer to her, his face becoming closer to her.

Saeva released him a bit reluctantly, she felt drawn to him as well. The familiar connection brewing in her gut.

She stepped back just as the doors to the dining hall opened. Kylo didn't move as his hands fell to rest against his waist. He could see her attraction in her eyes, but looked disappointed at her control.

"Goodnight, Empress."

He was taken gently by troopers out of the room, in the direction of his cell.

Saeva breathed out for a moment. Her heart had started to race a little, but she regained control.

Moving through the hallways of the Finalizer gave her time to think. She bypassed several elevators to increase her journey back to her room.

She couldn't decipher if Kylo was being genuine, and even if he was...was this in her best interest? Would he understand her goal? Her true goal.

It was too selfish and particular, her goal. He had left behind her sister for being too

Idealistic and general. Would he be useful in getting what she wanted?

Getting her power.

She finally came to a realization that she needed to contact her grandfather. Consult him.

With Kylo on board...that could get complicated. Hux and Tarkin would clearly be keen on her movements.

As she walked through the empty halls of the Finalizer, she could sense eyes on her.

She would use Arkanis as a spot for privacy. A open connection with nature and an old Empire location may be a perfect beacon to mediate her grandfather to her.

Saeva finally looked up and around to see that she was a bit lost. She chuckled to herself. Somehow she was in the depths of the ship.

The sound of music playing grabbed her attention and she noticed a small dark hallway at the end of this hallway. Moving towards it, a group of officers and troopers in relax where stepped out from a intersecting hallway.

They didn't see nor notice her.

They headed towards the sound and hallway, laughing at a joke Saeva had missed.

This must be a lounge for lower officers and troopers. When she was in reconditioning she had heard of it. The First Order knew that decompression periods were needed for staff, it improved compliance numbers.

Saeva paused for a moment and headed down the hallway. A smell of smoke of different flavors wafted towards her.

The room was as large as her quarters, but housed 50 or so people around 6 Hooka couches and benches. A bar sat at the back of the room.

Stepping into the room, the crowd froze. The music still playing, but everyone stared at Saeva like she was there to kill them.

She must have looked so out of place in her gown...and being a Empress of the First Order in a staff bar.

They started to rise to bow or kneel, but she motioned them to sit.

She smiled at the crowd and spoke clearly.

"Please, go about your time. I just heard the best booze on the Finalizer is down here."

That made the crew actually laugh and applaud a little. The linger drinking and smoke loosening up their nerves. The music seemed to increase as did the chatter.

Eyes following her to the bar.

Saeva made her way up to the bar, ordering a white wine from the nervous bartender. Smiling, she sipped her drink and settled into a stool.

"What do I owe you?"

The bartender looked at her like she was joking.

"Ummm, on the house, My Lady."

"Thank you, how kind."

Saeva sat and sipped her wine. Wondering if she had joined the First Order when her Uncle first did...would she be here? Among the other troopers and officers...still trying to survive.

No Hux. No Ren. No Rey.

Just her, probably getting hit on by some other lowly trooper. How simple.

Saeva felt the room hush again and she turned to see Tarkin staring at her from across the room.

He did not ease the crowd like she did.

He glared at the crew, like they had offended him, as he made his way to her.

When he reached her, he looked down with intense ice like eyes. It almost made Saeva shiver.

Almost.

She motioned for the crowd to continue as they liked.

He spoke with concern towards her.

"Empress, what are you doing here?"

Saeva acted innocently, like what she was doing was not unusual.

"Checking on the state of my men and women, Why?"

Saeva stared up at him from her seat, daring him to challenge her.

"I thought you'd prefer more...sophisticated company or-"

"Taste?"

Saeva smirked up at him, grabbing a shot glass from a fellow officer, who had bought a round for his friends. The Officer bowing his head carefully, darting off and away from Tarkin's stare.

She downed it easily.

"You forget, Grand Moff. I was not raised in a castle or an academy, with rules and etiquette. I very much lived as a...peasant..."

The word peasant popped into her mind. Kylo's old nickname for her.

Tarkin seemed to be backtracking in his approach.

"I meant no offense, Empress. I just don't think the security is tight enough for you."

"Here? In a room of my army and troops?"

"There could be spies."

Saeva suddenly became annoyed by his hovering. Her eyes flashing, sparks flickering from her fingers. Only Tarkin noticed.

"I think you know how capable I am of defending myself."

Tarkin bowed his head, stepping back.

"Apologies, again. Empress."

He turned to leave.

"Grand Moff, I did not dismiss you. Or do you forget ettiequte as well?"

Saeva smirked at him. He seemed confused and conflicted on what to do.

Saeva finished her drink and stood. She chuckled at his discomfort.

"Escort me back to my quarters, and please at ease. I can only take so much plotting and scheming for one day."

He seemed to loosen with her, but kept a firm face while being watched by the crew.

Saeva strolled confidently beside Tarkin, who held his hands behind his back.

They were thankfully silent for the stroll back to the quarters.

Her body relieved to reach the elevator and level of their quarters. Exhaustion starting to hit her.

She noticed a figure waiting at the end of the hallway outside her quarters, the signature red hair.

The urge to sigh and roll her eyes was overwhelming, but she stayed as regal as possible.

Tarkin opened his mouth to say something snarky to Hux, who looked ready with a retort. Saeva stopped both oof them by partially entering quarters. She turned back to see them shoulder by shoulder watching her.

"I shall be landing with recon troops and construction crews tomorrow on Arkanis. I need my Grand Marshal and Grand Moff to remain on the ships."

They stood stunned a moment.

Saeva stared at Hux with a solid gaze.

"Grand Marshal, take your position on the Supremacy. Start formulating and forming a new counter strike against the Resistance."

Her eyes switched to Tarkin.

"Grand Moff, I need you to meet with the divisions crews. What kind of weaponry can we formulate? I will be sending you a list of planets that will be used for resources and reconsolidating."

Pausing for a moment, she looked at Hux.

"Take Kylo Ren to the Supremacy. Keep him in a cell."

Hux nodded, understanding.

"I will be disconnecting with communications while on Arkanis. I have faith you gentlemen will handle the First Order for the short time I am gone."

She turned and locked her door with a wave of her hand.


	58. Chapter 58

Saeva's Gown:

prom-dresses/silver-long-sleeve-embellished-prom-gown-jvn62711

The cool rain hit Saeva's coat at an odd angle as she sat lakeside of a hidden area of Arkanis. Her black poncho hood up, trying to deflect contact to her face. The dampness of the planet was quite opposite the humid rains of Enarc. It felt soothing to the skin, not like a sticky paste of Enarc.

She appreciated this planet.

Spending a week here made her feel more in-tuned to herself. It felt like it was hydrating her growth and her connection to the force.

On the Finalizer it felt mechanical, electric. Built efficient, not a natural state.

Here it flowed. She could reflect on days and months past without emotional conflict. It was a timeline, her past and present. The future still fading.

This particular spot next to a deep, dark looking lake, with overgrowing pine trees created a calm atmosphere. The sound of rain, few birds, and wind to only be heard.

Her escape from Space. Escape from her destiny.

No wonder Hux had calm memories from this place...despite being tortured and bullied by his father and others in the Academy.

She could imagine a happy Hux swimming and laughing, his mother even watching over him.

The thought made her sad for him for a moment. But she willed it away.

During her observation of the rebuild of the former Imperial Academy and Capital City, she had tested her force abilities.

Her mediation reaching out for not just her Grandfather, but Rey as well.

Her call to Rey was met with silence, it was as if her signature in the galaxy had been muffled. Saeva wondered about Dogabah and its force properties.

Or had Rey learned to block her?

The thought stirred her a bit. Simmer of anger.

How deep was Rey within her own personal training, as Kylo said?

Her reach to her grandfather came quite easy, especially with the new confidence she now held.

Her grandfather came to her the night before this particular rainy day, as she mediated at night in the woods. Her Royal Guard ordered to stay away from her as she expanded her exploration of not just nature, but the force.

He came to her in the flames of her self-made fire and self-made camp.

He was satisfied with her new hold of power, but he also warned her of how easily it can slip away.

They discussed Kylo Ren's appearance and curiosity in Saeva. The slain Emperor slightly worried by his reappearance.

Peaking Saeva's curiosity.

"He has compassion and passion, a trifling mess these Skywalkers can be." He gritted out to her.

Saeva watched him contemplate for a moment, the flames licking around him. Her own thoughts wandering to the state of Kylo's condition.

A traitor returned home is never welcomed well. He could easily defend himself.

He paused watching her for a moment.

"He wades into the light as easily into the darkness. He could be deceiving you for your sister."

Saeva felt her gut twist at the thought. Her face obviously reacting.

"She has been unreachable."

Palpatine held his chin in his hands, gesturing as if he thought of something.

"If he had slain her and found you, I'd put faith in the man, but her signature is still tied to this realm. As does her father's and grandfather's."

Saeva cocked her head in confusion. He explained further.

"A living legacy provides fuel for former force entities to wade in and out of reality. A purpose to return."

The Emperor glistened in the flames of her fire. He existed still due to her.

"That is how Plagius used the force to twist death. My young one, focus your energy on the strands of those past, while pulling from the living. The more powerful, the more strong in the force...the better source. This is the key to returning your most beloved to you."

Saeva sat silently as her grandfather monologued and lectured her for an hour.

When he finally made his leave, she felt a bit of relief and weight from her shoulders. But he left her with stinging advice, pushing her deeper into this new hole of darkness.

"My young one, use those around you. They are beneath you. Their emotions and minds can easily be twisted to your bidding."

The comment chilled her as he faded away. He truly believed in his self.

His knowledge was overwhelming, but so was the thought of gaining the same strength in actually manipulating the force in a way Plagius once had.

Bring life to death.

Her reflection of the encounter was interrupted by Poe Dameron approaching Saeva. The quiet lake she had sat beside looked so still and untouched, it seemed to shatter as this newly forced First Order pilot strode toward her.

No longer a sanctuary.

Her duty was demanded now she assumed. No longer able to hide in the woods.

She stood from the moist rock that she had chosen to mediate on.

He got closer, very formal and controlled.

His face was cold, empty. Bruised as well. He had fought against his own unwillingly, Saeva seeing the hollowness in his eyes.

Dark circles. She wondered if he slept unless commanded to.

Saeva felt sympathy for a moment for her former friend. But her head reminded her how easily he wanted her gone and how he didn't get to her on Enarc to help her save the children.

He chose the war and its life. These were consequences. He may be of some better use with the chip anyways right now.

He waited for her to speak.

"You have a message for me?"

His voice robotic.

"Empress, Grand Marshal Hux and Grand Moff Tarkin wish to speak with you."

Saeva smoothed out her dark green exploration pants and black rain poncho.

"Very Well, Go back to the base, I will follow."

Saeva watched Poe make his way robotically back to the base, herself following slowly. The trail winding through the woods.

When she reached the base gates, they were open and waiting for her. The base was surrounded by a large cement wall in the middle of the forest. It surrounded the ruins of the Imperial Academy and the former main city of the planet. Many Imperial programs and projects were attempted here. Even projects related to the force.

The inner base was filled with tents and construction equipment. A rebuild in slow progress.

Saeva surveyed the land with engineers when she first arrived a week ago, quickly determining the new design for the city. It was going to be based around the academy, the center piece of the city. That was what she expressed to the builders.

But a sacred place for herself and the children, when they returned to her.

The way Hux had spoke about the planet so fondly back on Tatooine...in the cave..it drew her to this place. A connection she felt when she arrived.

Imagined a life. Protected.

Entering the base, she made her way to the main communications tent, which was bustling with calm daily proceedings.

Standing before the machine to hail the Supremacy, she noticed that the tent had started to empty out.

An Officer saw her face, bowed his head quickly, speaking.

"The Grand Marshall requested a private communication, Empress."

Saeva nodded her head. Slowly, she rang out her damp hair as the machine hailed the Supremacy.

The tent was empty fast. Her hands fell to her sides as the communication connected.

Hux's form appeared before her.

She frowned.

"Grand Marshall, I thought I had strict instructions to not contact me."

He seemed still.

"I felt this news was emergent, our rebel prisoners attempted an escape."

Saeva's eyebrow flared up for a moment in surprise. Hux continued.

"They freed Kylo Ren."

Saeva gripped the table, awaiting Hux to tell her the Supremacy was compromised.

Hux paused.

"He slaughtered them all."

Saeva kept her face very still.

"And what of Kylo Ren?"

"Back in his cell."

Saeva nodded slowly, her mind processing the information.

"We were unable to interrogate them properly."

The escape was nothing, minimal in the grand scheme of the war. But Ren's actions pointed more to his attempt to align with her.

He was trying to push himself back into the darkness. She could sense a struggle within him.

"Grand Marshall, I will be coming to the Supremacy. I entrust that things have progressed as I dictated them."

Hux seemed miffed by their formal communication.

"Of course, Empress."

"I have a call from Grand Moff Tarkin, I will see you in an hour."

Saeva switched the communication to the Finalizer before Hux could respond.

The communication connected with the Finalizer.

Tarkin looked stern in his white uniform and like he had found a secret. He bowed his head.

"Empress, I have an old friend of the First Order on board the Finalizer. Picked up not far from Crait, on a moon. Several other First Order Officers as well."

Saeva paused, reaching her mind out easily for a moment, grazing Tarkin's. She spoke before he could. Distance with her power was no issue with a mind like his. He projected his emotions and thoughts so strongly at times...she could probably read them from Tatooine.

"Captain Phasma...she survived?"

Tarkin looked startled for a moment.

"Uhhh...yes, She survived in a shuttle to escape the old destruction of the Supremacy. Their shuttle crash landed on a moon off of Crait. No communication devices. Only three of the officers made it out of ten."

Saeva nodded her head. Her mind thinking how she was going to manage another predator in this shrinking pool. She needed an ally. Or at least make one.

The woman had survived years on a remote moon. A strong ally indeed.

"Be sure she receives the best medical treatment, bring her to the Supremacy. I will be there in an hour."

"Yes, Empress."

Saeva ended the transmission and stepped out of the tent. Her Royal Guard appeared and began to move her items from her tent to a shuttle.

Saeva gave her final orders to the ground crew, before walking up the stone steps of her newly constructed city hall.

Looking over the planet one more time for a moment, Saeva finally stepped back on her shuttle.

Back to the Lion's den.

—-

Saeva was practically forced by K2SO6 into a more formal gown again. This one gray metallic sequence with long sleeves, art deco design. He braided her up in a tight bun, garnished by a looping braid and purple jewels. It was very opposite the decor of the Supremacy, which was much wider and darker than the Finalizer. The classic red and black.

Snoke really wallowed in doom and gloom on his ship. Grandeur as well.

K2SO6 chirped away as he prepared her for her meeting with her head officials.

"You must be the one who catches the eye of the room, Snoke taught me this."

She grunted at the droid. He little of her wants and needs, but knew he was correct on some levels. The attention was there whether she wanted it or not.

"He dressed in sliver on a black interior ship?"

"Gold. Plus with Captain Phasma returned...your dress could be seen as homage. Fashion is a statement for a Empress...heed me, my lady."

Saeva said nothing as she glanced around her new quarters. It was twice the size of her Finalizer quarters. A wide open space with Two levels to it, a spiraling staircase leading up to overlooking landing. Her oversized black satin bed that could fit 10 of her. A refresher both on the landing and the downstairs.

The first level had a large desk to the left side of the room, that overlooked the first level. She currently sat at the desk as K2SO6 tortured her hair. The wall behind her displaying a large library, something she was grateful for when she first entered. The main portion of the room had a round sitting area when first entering the quarters. 2 Stiff, large looking red couches, that looked very uninviting placed at the center of the room.

A dinning table just beyond that, up against the wall to ceiling window out into space. The spiral stairs leading up to the landing above.

Saeva twirled her thumbs as K2SO6 finished her subtle, soft make up. She refused the clownish heavy stuff it first offered.

She spoke suddenly.

"Who designs the First Order's decor?"

The droid paused mid-brush stroke on her cheek.

"I believe a team that Snoke provided strict instructions."

"Hmmm, well, I may need to...reform their design structure in the near future."

The droid merely nodded, finishing up her look.

"You look magnificent, Empress."

"Very good, Do not wait up for me."

"But your scheduled Supper."

"Keep it open for now..."

Saeva stepped outside her quarters. Her three loyal guards waiting for her. Their uniform had been upgraded to a dark ash gray color with black lining and weaponry.

The leader nodding his head to her in a sign of respect.

"Mistress."

She nodded back to him, turning to walk towards the old throne room of Snoke's. The guards flanking behind her. The sound of their boots over powering her soft heeled ones.

The Old Throne room was remastered by Saeva to be a conference room. Wide, open, intimidating still. A large circular table for 20 placed there, an open space to where the middle table part would be.

At the head of the table was her seat, slightly larger than the rest in a subtle manner. An obnoxious throne seat no longer to be seen in the space.

As she entered the room, all members of her council had arrived. They stood as she strolled in from a side door.

Hux was placed at her right, Tarkin at her left. Tarkin's new white uniform standing out amongst the group, but Hux stuck to his deep black uniform. A mere trim added to the shoulders to represent his rank.

He looked at her with those eyes she had hated at points. Demanding, expecting, and pleading all at once. He looked handsome.

Once seating herself down, the rest of the council sat.

Saeva sat silently a moment, glancing around the room. A few new, unsure faces among the old faces who have some how survived multiple regimens.

She spoke clearly.

"Shall We begin? Grand Marshall Hux..."

Passing off the Hux was her best bet, showing nothing of what she wanted to a group of strangers was her best strategy. Hux maintains his control, and the rest battle out beneath him for his spot.

Hux looked as if he had won the lottery, but could tell no one. Watching him speak created a burning in Saeva's gut, and she recalled how she envied his ability to capture a room.

A display of the galaxy appeared at the center of the conference table, changing as Hux spoke. Focusing on areas around Lianna.

"Empress, As you know and witnessed, the Resistance and Lianna have built a new fleet. Still smaller than our own, but lethal with its weaponry against our destroyers. Allies have provided double contribution since your...ascension. Our intel indicates that the Resistance forces have gathered in the systems around Lianna. A strike against Lianna would be a blow to their power. Gran Moff Tarkin can update you on our weaponry status."

Saeva turned her attention to Tarkin. He placed a display of 3 dreadnoughts, double the size of the usual ships.

"Empress, We have doubled the size of these ships, a project being developed since the Mustafar project was destroyed."

Saeva smiled internally. Her eyes shifting to Hux for a moment, who had a small smirk at the side of his mouth.

She had personally destroyed that project with Rey. During their escape from the Order...not too long ago. Hux's project and he seemingly had respected her for the move. Even if it was his weapon she destroyed.

Tarkin continued on, unaware of the humor between Hux and herself.

"We took pieces from that misstep, building up the ships. When all three power sources are linked, and the help of a Kyber crystal from Mustafar, We can replicate a power almost as strong as the Death Star. Wipe out the layer of a planet, but still allows it resources to be taken."

Saeva said nothing as Tarkin discussed at length of the science and detail of these three ships. It allowed a planet to re-grow in 3 years time. A fresh start.

Saeva was impressed.

"Gran Moff, your crew has out done itself. Impressive."

Hux seemed slightly annoyed by the compliment. Huffing into a cough. Tarkin gleaming at his distaste.

A mind trickled in annoyance towards her and Saeva scanned the crowd mentally. Her eyes settling on a old, white haired, overweight General. His face looking red.

Their eyes met.

"General, Do you have something you want to say?"

The General seemed explosive at this point. His voice raised.

"Of All my years, since the Empire...have I ever seen such cowardly, submissive display by my fellow Officers...this Bitch strolls in here and destroyed that said weapon on Mustafar..."

The man droned on and on, Saeva no longer listening to him. Her hand tracing underneath her chin lazily, her eyes staring off in a distance. After a minute of the man's rant ended, no one spoke. A pin drop to be heard.

Hux finally spoke.

"Are you done? General Herelish?"

The General stood, looking around the room. His anger flowing over, trying to reason with the others.

"Don't you see that she is the snake—"

A blast sounded off. Herelish crumpled to the floor.

Hux's arm was outstretched and steady, a cooling blaster in his hand. His shot was on target and fast. He hadn't even looked up from his data pad.

He looked over the room, his face murderous.

"I want to increase reconditioning and re-training at all levels. The Empress is our key to the end of this War and the Order's full control. Portions will be taken or increased based on information of any forms of rebellion—"

"Grand Marshall."

Saeva spoke softly, cutting him off.

"Paranoia in our ranks creates doubt. Double rations for the troops, and increase shift changes. More training. A well-fed and rested Army...can be made loyal. A hungry, fearful one creates mistakes."

Hux absorbed the information.

"Though the gesture is a striking one, the hardest strikes should be made against the Resistance."

The council shifted in agreement, the tension loosening.

"Increase intel, listen carefully to our troops. But provided them with their needs. Their privacy for our benefit. If any treason is suspected. It will be a long death, interrogators can practice their skills on those suspected. I will not push my army away from me, before they even have truly started to serve me."

A pair of troopers pulled the General's body away. Tarkin spoke, bowing his head at the statement.

"Very Well, Empress."

The meeting continued on discussing the strike, interrogations, and potential neighboring resources.

When the meeting concluded, Saeva dismissed the council, except for Hux.

"A word, Grand Marshall."

He waited patiently until the last council member had left the room. It was Tarkin lingering as long as he could. His eyes nervous at the private meeting.

Saeva stood and made her way to the grand window of the old throne room. She glanced over at Hux, who had followed her. He looked well rested and attentive to her.

"You defended me without my permission."

Hux stood a bit closer to her. Her own attraction growing. Maybe her loneliness amongst the villains was eating at her. His familiar scent of cologne, whiskey, and fresh wood hit her nose.

"You would have punished me in front of them if you disagreed with my choice."

Saeva nodded, her eyes focused on the stars. She could sense his heat and desire. It was infecting her. Her own wants digging to the surface.

She spoke softly to him.

"Don't do it again, without my permission."

Saeva looked up at him, he was towering over her. His eyes were filled with bloodlust. The protection of her had stirred him.

"He was a fool, not understanding of what a gem you are. The future of this galaxy."

He stepped closer to her, his hand hovering out to touch her. Saeva stared up at him. Her emotions also desiring him to touch her. To feel something in the numbness of this ship. She spoke softly to him, her eyes downcast a bit.

"You rejected me the last time I looked at you as you look at me now."

"I was the fool then, I understand now. I understand your power."

His hand grazed the side of her face with his knuckles, she resisted the action of nuzzling into his hand. He was so familiar to her. Her mind thinking on his words.

"You have spoken to Kylo about my development with the force."

He nodded, his eyes were on her lips.

"He senses control. You have it."

She smiled at him coyly.

"Were you scared I would unleash my darkness on you?"

Saeva spoke slowly to him, stepping into him, He griped her face tighter.

"After everything I've done, Yes."

She started to speak, but he stopped her.

He kissed her. The strongest kiss he had ever placed on her. He was engulfing her, gripping the back of her head, holding her to him. He was practically biting her mouth in desire.

Saeva suddenly felt herself against the cool glass of the window. He released the kiss, nuzzling into her ear.

"The way you hold yourself, the power."

He ran a hand over her gown, touching places that were screaming to be touched.

"It stirs something in me."

She kissed him then, her heart beating hard in her chest. Her arms wrapping around his neck.

Her mind sensed someone coming to the throne room, she quickly pushed him away. Seconds before the door opened.

A mere officer rushed in. He didn't seem to notice their dishevelment. Saeva facing away from the Officer, her body facing the window.

"Empress, Grand Marshall, Apologies."

Hux nearly barked at the Officer.

"Spit out your message, Officer."

The man shook with fear at Hux's glare.

"The prisoner...he's sick? Or—somethings wrong. He's talking to himself."

The man stuttered.

"He won't stop screaming out."

Saeva's head snapped up.

"Rey."


	59. Chapter 59

Saeva made her way down to the prison cells in the lower levels of the Supremacy. An eerie calm about her.

Not panicked and frightened like the poor officer who reported to them, who was shaking next to her.

She had dismissed her guards and Hux from following her down.

This caused a brief scene.

Hux radiating concern and a lacing of jealousy by her desire to be alone with Kylo.

He even dared to grab her arm in-front of her newly appeared Royal Guard. He was trying to prevent her from leaving the main throne room to reason with her. Her guards almost advancing upon him.

Her eyes lingered on his hand on her arm, which he quickly pulled back. His face slowly realizing the mistake he made, maybe realizing many mistakes he had made with her, against her.

The lust that Saeva had felt had drained from her. Her new expectations of him were not being met. He still demanded control.

She dismissed him harshly, telling him to not contact her until she contacts him.

Hux's face held in a stern, impassive face to the others, but Saeva knew his hidden rage in his eyes.

When she finally arrived to Kylo's cell, she could see flickering lights, damaged walls, and Kylo pacing the room. His hair a mess, his shirt was gone (scars on display), and eyes crazed. The force binder cuffs broken on the floor.

The prison cell was still force proof. A glass and steel structure, a lone cell in a large empty room. Several guards standing by.

He made a motion that Saeva determined as his way to break the prison wall. As if he was pushing against the wall. The steel groaning by his power.

The shaking Officer stopped behind her, his fear pinching at her. Without looking she dismissed him and the troopers standing by. Their fear was drowning her.

She had none, they needed to not rub off on her.

Approaching the cell, Saeva realized he did not sense her. His emotions clouding his sight.

Waiting a moment, she watched him rage like an animal. His calmness before, when they first reunited, was gone. The old Kylo returning before her.

He finally realized he was being watched and spun to look at her. His teeth almost biting out.

He stilled at the sight of her. His eyes watching her as she moved across the room.

Saeva slowly making her way to his cell door, opening it. Bracing for an attack, she stepped casually into the cell.

Glancing around the cell, the damage he did, she sighed.

"What did she say to you?"

Saeva was aware that Rey had reached out through the force bond and managed to break through the force binders to Ren.

Kylo tightened his hands, he was panting, trying to regain a steady breath.

"Monster, she called me a ."

Saeva frowned. Her sister must be feeling the waves of war crashing in on her. Her hope slowly simmering to a low boil. The pressures of survival rearing its ugly head.

"She's angry with you."

Saeva moved closer to Kylo, who twitched a moment. Expecting her to strike him.

"Can you blame her? You've returned to the Order."

He gritted out.

"I've returned to you. My true student."

Saeva almost smiled at the comment. Speaking as if she is figuring out the tension for Kylo.

"So Rey knows... her only sister has accepted her destiny. And you...her...whatever you are to her...returned to guide me?"

Kylo said nothing and Saeva looked down.

"She must think We are both monsters."

"She has hope for you, She'll fight for you Saeva."

Saeva held herself, a tiny part of her pulling her to Rey. An emotion she obliterated quickly.

"But she has no hope for you?"

Kylo's eyes suddenly looked hurt and lost. Her heart almost felt for him then. He was hopeless in love with someone, who wanted him to change. Even Saeva doubted that possibility.

But she still thought of the pain he caused her. Caution lingered in her mind.

A silence filled between them.

She kicked a piece of glass and turned to him as she stepped out of the cell.

Her hand extended out, softly, to him.

"You can leave this place and come with me if you so choose."

It was a deal between them that she was offering. A sign of trust.

Kylo was hesitant, but he reached out taking it. She pulled him out of the cell and released his hand as she moved out of the room.

He followed her carefully.

The two walked silently back to her quarters. Troopers nearly diving into rooms and changing direction at the sight of Ren. It made Saeva laugh, recalling old times.

When she was the weak one.

Reaching her quarters, Saeva motioned him in. He was cautious and a bit astonished by her silence and offerings.

He looked around her grand quarters and she realized he had never been here. Snoke must have kept it private and it was under construction while he was the Supreme Leader.

Saeva stood a distance from him before turning to face him. His eyes founds hers, curiosity lingering in them.

"The refresher is to the left. I will order clothing for you."

He stood in his masculine stance, muscles and scars on display, tense and a bit confused. Saeva trying not to linger her eyes on his physique. He was attractive at points.

He made her still feel like a girl sometimes.

But she was the Empress now. Her voice stern.

"That was an order."

He nodded and went into the refresher. The shower starting not long after.

Saeva breathed out as she heard the showering going. Taking her data pad she sent for clothing for him, before climbing up to her bedroom landing.

She changed out of the gown, into her black silk bottoms and white silk sleep shirt.

The fine material she was given as Empress had its perks.

In her bare feet, she went back downstairs and sat at her desk. Reviewing notes from Tarkin about development of the dreadnoughts. Sending orders out to Generals across the galaxy, planets to take. Planets to avoid. Her mind piecing together her next few steps.

Ren was going to help her improve her skills, help her research Darth Plaguies, and maybe before they destroyed Lianna...return to her Grandfather's temple.

Saeva paused a moment, her eyes staring contently at the desk in front of her. Her thoughts wandering from thought to though.

Return to Enarc, hopefully capable of pulling life back into the children. Bring them back to a better world.

"You are very deep in thought."

Saeva's glanced up, Kylo stood across the room, drying his hair with a towel, changed into black sleep wear.

Saeva sat back in her chair, smiling a bit.

"So much to consider these days. An entire galaxy."

Kylo stood before her desk, after discarding his towel, staring up at the library behind her. Old written books were rare.

Saeva studied his face. The known conflict with there, always being torn apart.

"You think of her constantly."

Kylo looked down at her, his eyes still hurt. Saeva spoke her eyes lingering away from his, thoughts of her childhood, of Enarc.

"I understand, having someone so close suddenly gone. And nothing you can do to return them to you."

Her voice was cryptic.

He seemed to understand her, nodding with arms crossed.

Saeva glanced at the time, standing.

"I must retired. Long days ahead, I was hoping We could train tomorrow?"

Kylo nodded, a bit surprised at her calm demeanor through out this interaction.

Saeva levitated a pillow and blanket from a nearby closest. Settling it on the couch.

"I'll determine tomorrow where you will stay, but for tonight. Here."

She started to move past him, when he reached out to stop her. He didn't touch her, as if he knew not to. His hand just extended out.

"Why are you being kind to me?"

Looking up at his towering figure, Saeva placed a hand on his shoulder as reassurance.

"We view the world in a very similar way. Not the black that Hux sees, nor the white Rey wants. Its not simple. I need someone here to keep my mind in the gray."

With that she moved past him, feeling his eyes on her as she climbed the stairs.

Sinking into her bed, she could hear him settle himself on the couch. As her eyes closed, Saeva began to formulate her own plan with more detail.

—

It was darkened room, not her room, but a room. She couldn't see what was in front of her, a single beam of light coming in from a bed beneath her was soft, but the cool touch of someone else was softer and gentle against her skin.

Her heart leaping as the hand cupped her face and trailed down her neck.

She lay beneath someone intimately, and realized that this was a dream. A very real, tangible dream.

It was connected. It felt involved.

Quickly, she switched positions with the person above her in a swift on top of them, she felt a shiver beneath her. She wanted this moment.

Looking down, she was covered in a sheet, with nothing on underneath. Her hands holding onto a hard, chiseled and scarred chest. Saeva could sense that she wasn't the only one alone in the dream.

Her mind flashing to her on a Throne, wearing a black crown, holding a small black bundle. A child.

The dream flips back to her straddling a stranger. Her awareness of being watched. It startles her, the flashing vision that occurred.

The person beneath her sensing her distress.

The unknown person pulled up into the light of her vision. It was Hux grasping at her, his hands massaging at her back, kissing her neck. She kissed him deeply, feeling a change as she did so.

Warm, known, safe.

Her dream snapping harshly to her on the dark Throne again. The bundle has her hair, white hair.

The dream settles back to her kissing Tarkin, who has replaced Hux. This an intimate moment unknown to her. An attraction he tries to hide. She enjoys someone new.

He had a feverish way of kissing her, he moves to flip them back with him on top.

The dark throne appears again, she's holding two bundles now. Hair of white, two children.

The vision switches again back to her intimate moment.

Its no longer Tarkin, but Kylo above her. He holds her roughly, biting her neck and feeling her skin with bruising.

She cries out a moment when she feels him push against her.

The dream snaps back to her on the throne... Alone this time. No children.

No crown.

Just alone.

—

Saeva sat up with a small gasp, clutching her blanket, check her bedroom for any signs of someone else. A bead of sweat lingering on her forehead.

No one. She was alone.

Glancing at the clock, it is still early morning.

Slowly, and delicately as possible, she stands to look down at her couches. Expecting Kylo to be asleep, but a bit surprised to see him awake. He was sitting up, his elbows on his knees, and hands running over his face.

She decided to speak, as if she knew nothing of the dream they just she shared. This was a tool for her.

She leaned on the railing.

"Can't sleep?"

It startled him a moment, he looked up at her. His eyes searching for a hint that she had the same dream, she showed nothing.

"Sort of. Yourself?"

"Needed a glass of water."

Saeva moved down the stairs in a relaxed way. As if nothing had happened.

She could feel Kylo's eyes on her. She could sense his conflict, lust, and confusion.

Grabbing a water bottle from her desk, and back up the stairs, humming as she went.

The sense of control overwhelming her.


	60. Chapter 60

Saeva was early to the bridge, long before the cycle change of staff. Her appearance startling the bridge staff, but kept quiet and to herself. Simple motioning for them to continue working as she scanned her datapad and stared out into the universe.

She wore her basic military black combat outfit despite K2SO6's apprehension. Her hair was braided back into a tight bun. She needed to be prepared for anything. Flaunting around in a gown felt like it was the wrong message.

Standing at the window, overlooking the entire fleet made her feel confident though. A new power unrelated to the force cascading through her.

This was hers to use and to take what she wanted. Using her ability, she was able to scan most of her troopers as she had made her way to the bridge. It seemed that the troopers felt more secure with her in power.

To Make things right.

Despite the odd dream she had the night before, Saeva felt well rested. She understood the dream to be something of her advantage. A distraction. Mislead the closest people to her from her true endgame.

She traced her hands over lips, the difference in passion in each man only lingered briefly in her mind. Had only Kylo experienced the vision as well?

Aurine suddenly approached her from behind, Saeva realizing the cycle shifts were changing. New staff filtering in.

Still no sign of Hux, Tarkin, nor Ren.

She turned lazily to the woman who chose to mock her upon first meeting. Who wanted to hurt her just because. How the tables had turned.

The woman's eyes were wide and held a slight shake to her hands as they gripped a data pad.

Aurine was terrified of her, almost remorseful of her actions. Pity, Saeva almost appreciated a rival.

"Empress, I have the program budgets you requested from Grand Moff Tarkin yesterday."

Saeva's eyebrow quirked up.

"And he sent you to deliver it?"

Aurine swallowed nervously.

"He is running late, he deeply apologies. I think he may be under the weather."

Saeva glanced around the room.

No sign of Hux as well.

"Hmm maybe they have had trouble sleeping. Very well, may I see the budgets."

Taking the datapad, Saeva scanned through the budgets carefully. Making minor adjustments for certain planets that were to be seized, updated, or discarded for First Order use. Her understanding of certain cultures an advantage for her.

She made sure to make as many adjustments as possible, for when she stumbled upon Enarc and the details there, she didn't want it to stand out.

She increased the rebuilding and rubble removal, also requesting a temporary morgue. A concept she placed on several other planets as well.

Her plans for Enarc and the children needed to be hidden subtlety.

Saeva adjusted at least 25 more budgets, before returning the datapad to Aurine. Who looked pale standing next to her.

"Put those into effect immediately."

"Yes, I will pass them to Gra—

Saeva snapped at her.

"If the Grand Moff was here to do his job, I would require him to do it. He is not. Make the changes without his approval, I am the only approval you need."

Aurine nodded profusely, almost dropping the data pad as she turned to the upload the changes to a nearby station board.

"Of course, Empress."

As she fumbled at the computer, Tarkin and Hux entered the Bridge in a rushed manner. Shadows under their eyes. Both dressed in their black uniforms.

Saeva stood with her hands by her side, and an obvious disapproving glare.

Tarkin spoke first as he crossed the bridge.

"Apologies, Empress, I—"

Saeva waved her hand with one motion, sending them flying backwards.

Hux landing on his back, Tarkin against the wall. A solid thud and gasp escaping them both.

The bridge staff froze. Aurine gulping almost audible at the station she stood at.

Saeva spoke sternly, so all the staff could hear. A point she needed to make.

"Do not waste your breath to apologize to me for tardiness. This Order has a multitude of loyal soldiers, who would die to be in your position. I don't care to hear your excuses."

Hux stood up slowly, stretching his neck. He said nothing. He almost seemed approving of her lecture of them. His face impassive, but eyes were shining.

Tarkin was more disturbed and remorseful. His emotions mixed with anger and worry. He feared losing favor.

Saeva turned back to the window, her arms crossed behind her back.

The bridge returned back to its buzz of working.

She felt the two men approach, each standing on either side of her.. Tarkin spoke carefully.

"Empress, again I want to explain-"

Saeva spoke soft, but seriously.

"Again, Grand Moff, if I need to repeat myself...I will make your execution more public and humiliating than what just occurred."

Tarkin became silent. Saeva didn't want to push him to far away from her circle, so she spoke softly with a less cynical tone.

"You are one of my most strongest assets, Tarkin. I can not afford for anyone to see break in protocol and ettiequte. Its less about me, but respect to how the Order has been run."

He nodded in understanding. Saeva turned and placed a hand on his right bicep, as if to comfort him. Showing mercy in a way to the ever watching crew.

"Your budgets were nearly perfect, with slight adjustments, but I need your focus on the dreadnoughts. I want to be in Lianna in a week for a strike. I need you to be the lead on the attack. I want you in active command during the attack."

The honor gave Tarkin a flicker of excitement in his eyes, her embarrassing punishment escaping him as his body became less tense. His hand coming to touch the one on his bicep, very subtle in manner. His hand lightly tracing hers.

"Yes, that would be an honor to serve you in the Order."

Saeva nodded and removed her hand.

"Very well, start the move of fleet to Lianna. I would like them obliterated in less than two weeks."

He turned and began to order staff, including Aurine about the mechanics of moving the dreadnoughts. He moved off the bridge, Aurine barely keeping up.

Hux stood silently beside her, his arms too behind his back. If someone were to watch from a afar, they would notice how they mirrored one another. Saeva's posture mirroring what she learned from Hux.

She waited a few moments, seeing if he would speak, but realized he had taken her orders from the night before seriously.

"If you wish to speak, Grand Marshal, I grant you permission."

Hux looked at her then, she could feel his eyes wandering over her face. She refused to look at him.

"I take it the situation with Ren is resolved."

"It is, he should be joining us at any moment."

Hux seemed to tighten a bit.

"Does that upset you, Grand Marshal? You brought him to me...what were you expecting?"

Hux stepped closer to her, whispering so the crew could not hear.

"I wish to discuss this in private with you."

Saeva looked at him.

"I have far too much to do today. I will not waste it on your changing opinions."

Hux tried not to frown.

"Plus, I have added Captain Phasma back to the fold. She'll be at our next stratergy meeting. I know she was very loyal to your goals, I hope she will show equal loyalty."

Hux seemed a bit startled by the news.

"I had not received that information."

Saeva spoke cooly.

"Ah, yes. Grand Moff Tarkin and I had discussed it privately."

Saeva felt Ren's presence on the bridge before he appeared. He swept into the room in his old black attire. His face in a strict scowl. It was deja vu for Saeva.

Standing on the bridge with two men she had deeply feared once. Now she felt different, almost aloof to her connections to them.

She wasn't sure what mattered anymore.

Kylo stared at Hux in a stark glare. Hux glaring right back. Old friends indeed.

Ren stood on her opposite side, looking attentive to her.

"Kylo Ren, I was wondering when you'd arrive."

"I apologize, I had to familiarize myself with your refresher again."

Kylo said it with a smirk, a shot at Hux, who stood a bit more upright in his stance. Red flaring at his neck.

Saeva would have normally curled into herself in embarrassment, but she understood she needed to play better than everyone. Her counter comment dismissed Ren's innuendo.

"I know that lounge set can strain the muscles, a hot shower is always a medicinal relief. I hope your new quarters will be more fitting."

Hux looked a bit more smug with her counter comment as Ren tightened his gloves.

"I am meeting privately with Phasma in the main throne room, I can entrust that you two can collaborate?"

"We've always found a way, Empress."

Saeva nodded and strolled out of the room. The bridge saluting her as she left, she glanced back to see the two men whispering close to one another. Her curiosity peaking.

Making her way to the main throne room, or new conference room now, Saeva determined her conversation with Phasma.

As Saeva entered the room, she found the Captain waiting for her.

The tall, blonde woman stood before her, her head bowed. Waiting at the conference table.

"Please, sit Captain, at least someone is early for a meeting today."

"Your Empress, an honor to finally meet you."

Saeva sat down with the Captain, eyeing the battle ridden woman. Scars covering her face and probably the rest of her body. Something similar they shared. Her strength radiated off her. Her ruthlessness.

"I hope you have found the medical care and new quarters suited for you?"

"Yes, it has been quite a easy transition."

The woman stalled a moment in her talk. Afraid to ask Saeva a question. Saeva spoke for her.

"But you desire to return to your position and mission."

The warrior almost exhaled loudly.

"Yes, the gifts you've given me. I must repay—"

"Captain Phasma, the Order owes you much more. Your loyalty unmatched...despite that incident on Starkiller base."

Phasma froze her warrior grin fading.

Saeva smiled quickly to reassure her.

"I was once apart of the Resistance...Finn-Fn2187...told me of your encounter."

The woman went pale, Saeva sweeping her mind. Phasma had given up the then code that led to the destruction of Starkiller base.

"You've killed others to keep this secret. Nor do I blame you."

Saeva folded her hands in her lap.

"Survival brings out the most in us. I feel no infraction has occurred, because Starkiller meant nothing to me."

The Captain relaxed, Saeva spoke on.

"Grand Marshall Hux may feel otherwise...but let us ladies hold this secret?"

The Captain nodded, reluctant to speak.

"How can I serve you, Empress?"

Saeva pretended to think for a moment.

"Be my eyes and ears, watch the leaders closest to me. If you suspect anything, inform me. I know Hux will be happy to have you back in his fold, do his bidding again. But I want you to remember...my lineage and power outweighs all these men combined. General Phasma."

Saeva glanced at the door, sensing the approaching Officers and Generals for the next meeting.

"They taught me about suffering...I can only return the favor."

The new General nodded slowly. Her mind racing. Her thoughts clear. Secrets exposed.

"Do not fret General Phasma, I plan no punishment for you. You suffered enough on that moon and having to eat your own dead men. The next meeting will be here in moments. I apologize as well, your new armor is being made as We speak."

The General looked paler, scared by Saeva's mind reading and probing. It was gentle and subtle unlike Ren's.

"Do we understand each other, General?"

"Yes, Empress. Crystal Clear."

Saeva stood as the conference doors opened. She looked up at the tall woman once more.

"An alliance then."

Saeva watched the men filter in, their faces more hopeful than the day before. Phasma placing herself, a few seats away, to allow Tarkin and Hux their spots. Hux and Phasma interacted briefly , old friends having a hand shake. Phasma aware of Saeva's eyes on her.

She did notice Hux's relief to see his old Captain. He had been without an ally for some time in his mind.

The room started to murmur as Ren entered the room, standing next to Saeva's chair as she sat down.

Glancing around the room, Saeva decided to address the uncertainty.

"My new advisor, Kylo Ren as you are all aware, will be joining us."

Tarkin looked a bit concerned, his face frowning. No one speaking out since the outburst from the day before.

Hux barely looking at Ren. He merely nodded and spoke.

"Let's begin."

—

Four days went by, the nearing invasion date of Lianna was looming. Motions and plans were progressing as Saeva hoped.

Invasions and occupations in other regions were successful, any small resistances were squashed. Saeva increasing food and rebuilding to occupied planets to help obtain peace.

Saeva also ensured that the occupations were not a tightened grip, but a guiding hand. Any trooper or Officer seen or reported invoking unfit punishment or treatment would be removed.

The troopers themselves found that their weaponry and armor were improved ten fold. Causalities declined tremendously during invasions and occupations.

The funding being diverted away from the pockets of the wealthier members of the Order sent a strict message.

The Order will provide for all.

The signs of opposition were met harshly by Saeva herself, only having to kill three investors, a war lord, and six Generals to prove a point. The First Order was not for money, but for power and order for the Galaxy.

Saeva thought about it most when she was training with Kylo Ren, who just now kicked her in the chest, slamming her into the ground. Her lightsabers hissing shut as she lay there a minute.

"Your mind is distracted, Empress. You need to focus."

Saeva grunted as she sat up on the black mat. They were in a training facility that was built by Snoke. A large room, at the top of the Supremacy, a dome shape room, its roof made entirely of glass.

Space on beautiful display.

A racetrack on the outskirts of the mat and a shooting range complemented the room. A training facility for the higher officers of the Order.

Ren stood above her, his saber humming.

Saeva stood up, buzzing her sabers back to life. Ren had been quite surprised at how quickly they had moved in their training.

Unaware of how her grandfather had been guiding her as well.

She flexed her arms and put herself back into a stance.

Ren flexed his saber and placed himself back into a defensive stance mirroring her.

"Be here, know my moves before they happen."

Saeva took a breath and lunged at Ren with a saber, coming down at him with one. He blocked her move, stepping back as her other saber came across her body to strike him.

He quickly sliced a few moves at her that she easily countered.

"You leave your left side open. Use your sabers to strike and defend."

He swung at her, Saeva bring both blades to defend it. Leaving her left side open, Kylo taking advantage striking her with his fist. It sucked the wind out of her.

Saeva jumped back, gripping her side. Her anger flaring.

"Rey will see these advantages...she learned from me."

Saeva became more furious and a bit fearful at the idea of dueling her sister.

She sliced at him hard, flipping over his shoulder, kicking his back from behind. He fell to the ground, whipping to his back to get up, but Saeva had a lightsaber in his face. He stayed still as he sat up on his elbows.

He was sweating and breathing hard. They had trained like this for two hours. Besting one another.

"Yield?"

"You should have yielded an hour ago.."

"I didn't though."

He smirked, sighing.

"Yield."

Saeva disengaged her sabers, picking up her towel to dry her chest, neck, and face. Ren had moved to the other side of the facility to do the same.

He posed a question from a recent meeting.

"Do you think that was a wise move to return the last of the Wookiee races to Kashyyyk?"

"What would you have done, Advisor?"

Saeva said it almost mockingly.

"I would have eliminated the Wookiees completely."

He said it cold. Saeva knowing the personal feeling behind it. Chewbacca.

"Righting the wrongs of the Empire...can forge some strong alliances. The Wookiees are survivors...you know that. Keep personal vendettas out of your areas of advisement..."

Ren seemed annoyed by her statement, telling herself that she made a wise move.

He snapped out, tossing his towel to the side.

"What is the point of me being your advisor? If you barely heed my advice?"

Saeva sighed a bit, ignoring his tantrum tone.

"You have aided me greatly on the research of the force and training. I know you want more power in the decisions...but the Order will revolt knowing you had anything more than your current role."

Saeva stretched her back, doing a slow back handstand. She muttered to herself.

"Practically had to order a restraining order on Tarkin to stay away from you."

Ren crossed his arms, watching her hold her stand.

"I don't see how you can keep that snake around. Have you read his thoughts?"

Saeva pushed herself back up into a standing position, stretching her arms out.

"The ones about you? Yes."

"I meant the ones he has about you..."

Ren said it carefully, clearly uncomfortable with subject.

"Oh...those ones...he has an imagination."

Ren crossed to her quickly.

"He's dangerous, if he thinks of a way to possess you..."

Saeva crossed her arms as she looked up at Ren.

"My, my, your concern is noted Ren."

He became serious.

"That dream comes every night to me now. Don't act as if you don't know of it."

Saeva stilled a moment, no longer feeling playful.

"It seems to be a concern for you. I see it as nothing, your problem."

Saeva lied to him about the dream. That she kept having it every night as well. She pretended it didn't worry her.

"Hux has experienced too. He won't admit it."

Saeva shrugged and turned to walk away from Ren.

"I want you to concern me with things happening in reality."

"That's what I am saying, Tarkin believes the dream is a prophecy for him. That you and him—"

"I read his mind too, Ren. I am started to become offended that you think I would indulge myself in the likes of you and your counterparts."

She didn't mean to spit the comment out with such venom. Her plan was to allow this vision to be a distraction, but Ren was speaking more freely about it than Tarkin and Hux had. Hux practically stoic around her.

Ren spit back his own snark to her.

"You already have, what would change in your previous behaviors."

He was trying to shame her for her intimate moments with Hux and himself.

Saeva slapped Kylo Ren so hard and fast, she herself didn't realize her strength. Him bringing up the past riddled her with anger.

He touched his lip, a small cut forming, blood leaking.

Saeva glared at him. He dared to speak to her that way. About things he didn't understand. She pointed her finger at him, jabbing his chest.

"I can tell this dream is tearing you apart. I can sense guilt. I know why and it always leads to her. You miss her."

Ren seemed to go quiet.

"You are dismissed. Send me your notes on my areas weakness, but maybe you should work on yours."

He turned away from her, sulking a bit, Saeva ignoring him as he stormed out the training area door. Nearly crashing into Hux and General Phasma, who were both dressed in a gray uniform.

Ren muttering to them as he passed. Saeva barely picking up on his worlds.

"You deal with her."

Hux glanced into the training room, but followed after Ren. That surprised Saeva.

Saeva's hands began to spark with electrical force, taking a step forward to go after the two.

Her feelings of vengeance riddling through her.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, slowly exhaling. Her anger passing.

"Empress?"

General Phasma had entered the training room, startling Saeva. She smiled at the tall woman.

"General, how has your new role suited you?"

"Quite well."

The woman paused, mulling over her thoughts. She turned to the training doors, locking them. Saeva tense for a moment, unsure of the General's intentions.

"I wanted to have you listen to this."

The General pulled out a hologram message.

"I had troopers, unknowingly record with body cameras, conversations between The Grand Moff, Grand Marshal and Kylo Ren. Cameras in Newly hidden places as well. A lot of footage to look through...but this caught my eye."

The hologram came to life of Ren and Hux speaking quietly, Phasma turning the volume up to their discussion. They must have been tucked away in a hallway by the bridge. Maybe a day ago.

Hux speaking freely to Ren, as if he were an old friend.

"It happened again last night, the dream."

Kylo nodding, holding his chin, the conversation worrying him.

"Is she purposefully doing this? Or is this a true force vision?"

"I am not sure, her thoughts are guarded, better than even Snoke could do. Her intentions are unclear."

"I reviewed the budgets she changed a few days ago, she distracted Tarkin away from them. I noticed."

"Anything stand out?"

"Not that I can note, but she adjusted them carefully, so the true focus may be well hidden."

Hux showed signs of true stress, rubbing his face. He started to speak in a tone Saeva had never heard before, and based on Kylo's reaction to him... he as well had never heard.

"Something's happened to her Ren, even after all that was thrust upon her all this time...her light always shone through."

Hux was struggling.

"I use to relish that. When someone would give up, but this is different. Its dangerous. Her eyes as she killed the Knights...were terrifying."

Kylo was silent as he listened to Hux.

"I thought bringing you here would spark her. But its just...she's—"

"Beyond us. There is something I sense, but its always beyond my reach."

Hux crossed his arms.

"What do we do?"

"We wait. We watch."

The hologram ended, Saeva looking up at Phasma. The woman seemed indifferent by the video, the lack of knowledge with the two men was an advantage for Saeva.

The history unknown to the blonde woman.

Saeva nodded.

"Thank you for showing me that, Your loyalty means much to me."

General Phasma bowed her head and walked a few paces towards the exit. She paused and spoke. Saeva looking contemplative at the stars above her.

"May I speak freely?"

"Yes, of course."

"The Order has needed someone like you for a long time. Don't let them change that."

With that the General stalked away, Saeva feeling an odd sensation of pride. Silly in a way.

She hadn't felt that since her training days with Rey. When her sister would compliment her.

She shook the thought away, her mind shifting back to how to handle the Advisor and Grand Marshal.


	61. Chapter 61

The day had finally come, the attack on Lianna, and Saeva couldn't help but pace her quarters.

This feeling of uneasy rested in her gut, she couldn't shake it nor drown it with wine like the night before. The tight black gown she wore felt restrictive on her stomach and legs. But she looked like a regal, mystic General with her left shouldered cape shimmering in the reflection of her window.

"A graceful dignitary among her people" or whatever KOS6 said.

The past few days leading up to this attack were practical and discussed at length in a unemotional manner that Saeva never realized the depth of her tolerance.

It felt cold. Like she needed to feel more, but could not.

Her memory reminded her of a vision from months ago, maybe even a year by now, of the destruction of Lianna. It had been the day or so after returning to the Finalizer. The children were sleeping in the other room when Saeva was struck with the vision of Lianna's demise. She had fallen backwards onto the shower glass, cutting herself. It disturbed and confused her, but now made clear with what her path was to be.

That night, Hux and herself started their more intimate relationship.

Saeva pushed that memory out of the way. Too many mistakes to relive.

The Supremacy was in hyperdrive, on its way to position itself just outside the battle ground. Enough for re-enforcement soldiers and pilots to be sent in at the drop of Tarkin's word. He was positioned on the Finalizer, which would be closer to the attack. At the surface of the planet.

Her doors opened to Hux strolling in. Saeva tried to look less fidgety, placing a indifferent look on her face.

"Grand Marshal."

"Empress, The fleets have arrived and begun their attack, the dreadnoughts are syncing position over Lianna's capital."

Saeva looked out her window, at the whirling stars.

"Our arrival time?"

"Four minutes."

"That is a lot of time for something to happen."

"Tarkin will not fire without your command."

Saeva sighed.

"I hope you are correct."

Hux looked down at her, he was studying her closely. She didn't dare look at him. Her facade of staying calm was vital for her right now.

"If Lianna surrenders...will you still fire upon them? On the last parts of the Resistance."

Saeva looked up at him in surprised. She realized his face was filled with doubt.

"Wouldn't you do the same?"

Hux seemed a bit taken aback by her response.

She tightened her fists by her side and stood with her chin up to him.

"Why do you look at me like that? Like I'm to be some delicate flower...you've helped built this monster before you. All of what is to happen was pushed by you, Ren...my grand-legacy. I would prefer you would stop looking so shocked at your creation."

Hux looked down at her, his eyes hardening at her bitter truth. He took a moment to speak.

"I guess I always imagined myself making the hard choices. Not you."

"No, I was just to be some figure head puppet that you'd come home to. Kiss me on the cheek after dinner, pat the little tykes on the head, and send the galaxy into a fascist state. How protective of you."

She turned away from him, her eyes glued back to the stars. Her cheeks burning a bit. The idea of a future with Hux, she had never spoke of it. Even if she was speaking sarcastically, she was still speaking of it.

He seemed to notice as well, his scorching stare on her neck and face.

"You know things have changed equally for me as it has for you."

"You saw the other side...Saw how not so different they are? Maybe you regret returning to the Order?"

Hux seemed to tighten at the comment.

"Despite the successes and gaining momentum of the First Order, I do regret bringing you with me."

She scoffed, nearly rolling her eyes. He spoke seriously and softly to her.

"Not because you've gained the power I've desired my entire life. I believe you are quite better at it then I could ever be."

He paused, reaching for her hand. She flinched a moment to his touch, but he ignored it. He cradled her hand in his hands.

"I can see you are in pain, a true deep pain. A pit you seem to be unable to climb out of, some darkness pulling you backwards. I hoped Ren could fan it away, but he seems to instigate it more. A light in you is gone. When you laugh, you do it in cruelty or jest. Not like when you were with your sister or your cousins. That was the laugh I preferred. I'm not kind man or having a change of heart about the Resistance... but I regret bringing you to a place where your power lies in pain."

Saeva was taken aback by his words. He studied her more than she assumed he did. He watched beyond his own personal gain.

"I wanted to bottle what I saw on Tatooine, steal it back here with me. Like a fool."

Saeva felt frozen as he spoke. He loved someone she believed she could no longer be.

"I am not that person, Armitage."

Her tone was cold now.

"And I could never be that person with someone like you."

She pulled her hand softly from his loosened hands, resting them against the window of the ship. Almost in a child like manner. Her voice neutral.

"Please, run the Supremacy with efficiency and honor during the battle."

Hux cleared his throat, almost choking a bit. He spoke softly again.

"Yes, Empress."

He turned away from her, grunting as Ren entered the room. Savea stopped Ren from going any further towards her.

"I will see both of you on the Bridge."

Ren bowed his head and followed after Hux.

It gave her time to recollect her emotions, closing her eyes. She felt the Supremacy come to a stop.

A small cackle at her desk startling her.

"Good, Good."

Saeva spun to see her grandfather sitting, in his electrical force presence, in her chair at the desk.

Saeva walked briskly to the chair across from the desk, bowing her head slightly as she sat down.

"I've pleased you?"

"Indeed, Child. Your manipulation of your Superior Officers has impressed me. The deceased Tarkin would be rolling in his grave, if he was granted one, over the sheer devotion to you. His grandfather followed me loyally, but he knew attainable power when he saw it. His grandson sees only you. And Brendol's bastard, practically proposing before a mass genocide...the brilliance of female manipulation."

Saeva felt a slight discomfort listening to her recent deeds.

"The Skywalker spawn doesn't seem to fall quite for you though. He welcomes you as a challenge, a force brethren...your sister stands in the way of true control over him."

Saeva stilled.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Oh Girl, you know it to be inevitable. The clash between the two of you. The leaders of opposing powers, the strongest powers the galaxy has ever seen. Don't be daft to believe that you would what? Negotiate?"

Saeva held her breath as he spoke.

"You will fight. And one of you must die."

Saeva stood up suddenly, nearly shouting.

"I will show her that this way is better. I won't have to—"

He laughed cruelly at her.

"She has been so deeply infused in the Jedi ways. The brain washing of the light."

Saeva sat down defeated a bit.

"Those ways have taught her to do what she must. She has accepted that. She will do what she must to strike down the darkness."

Saeva's eyes began to tear up slowly.

"That is you, my dear. So you must do what you must."

Saeva felt her throat stutter.

"I can't, I can't. Not her."

Her grandfather used a tone of comfort, but also condescension trickled in.

"What good is it for you and your future to have her fighting you at every chance? Your plans to live at peace...with your cousins...she won't allow that. She'll pull you back into the fight. Blame you."

Saeva tightened her fists. She didn't believe that.

Her grandfather sensed her defiance.

"Or, she may be the key to bringing them back."

"How?"

"I've guided you on how to manipulate midi-chlorians...yes? Well, I believe to bring back your cousins, seizing a mass amount of midi-chlorians from a strong source of the force could invoke...a more sustainable, positive outcome."

It dawned on her slowly.

"Life for Life."

"Yes, Yes. Now We will discuss it further at different time, because now...the First Order must seize its true destiny. My legacy at the forefront."

He cackled one last time in dramatic fashion, slowly disappearing.

Saeva sat for a moment, her thoughts whirling. This was not what she needed before this battle.

A fighter blasted by her window, shaking her from her thoughts. She left her room with an even pace, her Royal Guards behind her.

Saeva made her way to the massive Supremacy Bridge. Her eyes marveling at the sprinkle of light in the distance, the planet of Lianna lingering in the background.

Hux and Ren stood at the windows of the bridge. Unmoving, hands behind their backs.

The crew worked in a hurried bustle, listening to communications and responding to prompt commands by the proper ranks and channels. Anything of sheer importance passed to Hux, but the battle plan had been laid out easily and the strategy was strong.

She waved off her guards and crossed to the two men.

"Status report."

Hux spoke firmly.

"There was a snag in forming the dreadnoughts, but has been resolved. I sent Poe Dameron as head squad leader to remove any Resistance fighters standing in the way of formation."

"Tarkin was not pleased to accept the help, but even he knew not to blow this on pride."

Ren smiled at her as he spoke. She nodded.

She motioned a communications officer.

"Patch me in to Tarkin please."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Tarkin's form appeared before her and the crew in a large hologram. He looked cool and collected.

"Empress, We shall be ready to fire in one minute."

"Good. Grand Moff, how many of our fighters are in the blast zone? Or at the surface?"

"Zero on the ground, Ma'am. A few in the blast zone."

Saeva thought for a moment. Her heart was hammering. Was she about to do this?

"Pull them back now, as if to retreat. But Fire once the fighters have cleared."

"Yes, Empress."

His image disappeared and she turned back to watch the battle. She watched destroyers pulling away from the battle, fighters as well.

Then she felt it in her stomach. The release of power.

The purple beam from the three dreadnoughts baring down on the surface of Lianna. A ricochet of a fire blasting the surface of the planet, easily seen from their distance. The bridge went quiet.

That's when she felt the screams, voices, and the fear. It overwhelmed her.

She clutched herself.

But it was done. And she had ordered it.

The planet's surface shifted before them, the rest of the fleet pulling away.

A fee Resistance ships firing on lagging ships in jest or fleeing the area to lightspeed.

But the battle was over. Lianna was destroyed.

The Bridge erupted in cheers, Saeva keeping herself still and stoic. Composed. Ren looked a bit pained and serious. Hux indifferent to the sight. He had order the destruction of millions of people already...this was his life.

Saeva turned to the bridge, which became silent.

"You have worked hard for this moment. But We must continue the mission, I thank you for your efforts."

"Long live the Empress and The First Order!"

Someone had shouted in the back. The crew now chanting a hoorah chant. Saeva nodding and quickly exiting the bridge, waving her guards off.

She needed a moment.

As soon as she had rounded a corner, she grabbed her chest. Her heart felt like it was being crushed. It all felt wrong, but she had done it.

She did it for selfish reasons. That made it worse. She was no better than Ren, Hux, Tarkin, Vader, the whole lot of them.

Pushing herself against a wall duck, Saeva covered her mouth. She tried to mask the sobs escaping her.

She sensed someone approaching and quickly wiped her face of tears.

Stepping out from her hiding place, she walked into the hallway with purpose.

Kylo stepping in front of her. A concerned face on.

"Saeva, We are being hailed by a small group of Resistance ships."

Saeva paused, her eyes downcast to not show her tears.

"Destroy them..they—"

"Rey is hailing you."


	62. Chapter 62

The two headed to the conference room in silence, Saeva re-directing the hail to be taken in privacy. Her heart thrumming as she pushed herself through the dark hallways of the Supremacy. His silence spoke volumes to Saeva. Ren was equally daunted by hearing Rey's voice again.

His eyes looked open and a glimmer of hope lingered. She wanted to crush him for it. Her jealousy of Rey peeking out.

When they arrived to the Conference room, she could make out two figures, standing and waiting by the hologram switch board of the Conference table.

Hux and Tarkin were clearly giving one another verbal jabs before they had arrived, because now they merely glared at one another. Kylo stood behind Saeva as she approached them.

Saeva cooly smoothed out her gown on her approach to them and spoke with a sleek tone.

She reached her hand out to shake Tarkin's hand.

"Grand Moff, The success of the attack will be quite a bullet in your legacy. I'm surprised you came back so swiftly to the Supremacy."

He took her hand, bowing, placing a chaste, formal kiss on it. Saeva could sense tension in Hux's shoulders and Ren's fists at the move.

"I'd rather celebrate the end of the Resistance era with you, Empress. The turning point this Order so desperately needed."

She pulled away politely.

"Well, I know that We have not quite finished the job. Gentlemen, I would like to speak with my sister."

The three did not move. Her face became stern.

"Alone."

Kylo shifted in his stance, but made no move to leave.

Saeva felt her anger climbing from her stomach.

Hux spoke carefully.

"With all do respect, Do you believe her message to you will be private? The rebels are desperate. For all you know, your sister is dead—"

Saeva snapped at him.

"I would know. I would have felt it."

Hux spoke fiercely to her suddenly, raising his voice. A spark of the old General she use to fear shinning through. Saeva almost stepping backwards.

"This is no longer a private family affair. The Order relies and depends on US to end this. We will see this message in one manner or another, Recorded. Some Officer able to spread it through the ship. I suggest, Empress, you include us."

Saeva looked back at Kylo, who's eyes were on Hux's, they shifted to her. His face was serious as well. His hand rested on his saber. A gesture to warn her, not Hux.

Saeva sighed softly to herself, her sabers sat in her room. Her power could overpower them, but it seemed she still had to prove herself. Ever move had to have purpose.

Even Tarkin, who seemed the most devoted to her and her image, was siding with Hux on the matter. His face stern.

She caved.

"Very well. Connect me."

Hux plugged into the hologram communicator. The clicking and tapping of the connection was matching Saeva's heart rate.

"Make sure she only sees me."

She felt invaded, that this secret part of her life should no be shared...even though she knew it would all end in disaster. One way or another.

The three men, moved away from her, standing across from Saeva, the hologram emerging.

Her sister appeared before her, sitting some dark hallway of a ship. Unknown if anyone was around her. A small gash was at her forehead, bruising and cuts at her arms. The hologram fuzzed in and out. The image of her sister seemed to be taking her image in as well. Saeva's fancy gown must have seemed like such an insult to Rey's war beaten body, the impressive and bast conference room behind her. The tale of two forces.

The two stared at one another.

Saeva spoke outloud, her voice surprising her. It felt full of concern.

"Rey."

There was a pause on the other side of the Hologram. Rey's voice was pleading and full of hurt. She guttered out her question, which was more of a statement.

"What have you done, Saeva?"

It was not in a accusatory tone, but rather a confused, hurt one. Seeking reason.

Saeva could see the shadows of Hux, Ren, and Tarkin in the hologram. Saeva shifted back into her state of being, her destiny.

"What I had to. Lianna knew its fate when it chose the Resistance. When it attacked the Order first."

Rey shook her head sighing, she spoke as if she didn't hear Saeva's answer.

"You know thats not true. What has happened to you. You were ready to leave this fight..."

Saeva spoke ignoring Rey in a way as well.

"Well, You of all people should know how deceiving our fellow Generals can—"

Rey's emotions cracked, she slammed her hand on whatever table she was sitting at.

"You dam well know that Lianna was attacked first by a neighboring planet, funded and planned by the Order. Just after Lianna decided to work with the Resistance. It was Your plan!"

Saeva was taken aback by Rey's loss of control, but she kept her face calm and collected. Saeva had admitted to Rey on Tatooine of her roll in that original ploy. She remembered the shame and expressed that she felt and how Rey had told her that she would never hold it against it. Her first lie apparently.

Saeva spoke matter of fact and almost mockingly now, her own emotions bubbling.

"I did not know retaliation was a part of the Jedi way."

Rey pulled back, her face still serious.

"You've killed millions of people, Saeva. I know that tears at you."

"As have you, Jedi. StarKiller Base?"

"That was different and not my reason for being..—"

"It's not different, Rey. That's the thing about the lightside. You twist things to have a purpose, a greater good. But the problem with shinning light on something to make it what you believe is right or just...it always create a shadow. A darkness."

Saeva felt a shift in energy. The shift was through the force. Rey was allowing a connection to be opened to one another. Not a force bond, just a channel of emotions. All her rage and pain was directed at her. Saeva met it equally with her pain.

Rey sat still her face unreadable. Like she had realized something in this moment speaking to her.

"We need to end this."

"We do, indeed."

Rey looked away from her for a moment and suddenly she spoke.

"Meet me on Enarc. The last time you truly were yourself."

The hologram ended harshly.

Saeva sucking in a breath, turning away from the three men. Walking away from them, she barked at Ren.

"Meet me at the training facility in 5 minutes. We are going to Enarc now."


	63. Chapter 63

Saeva slammed her fists into the punching bag with venom, grunting at each swat of the fist.

Kylo Ren stood next to her, arms crossed, leaning against a punching bag. He watched her place all her energy on the bag. His face almost amused.

It infuriated her more.

The fleet was divided up, half waiting to start rebuilding Lianna in the First Order's way and the other to Enarc. The Supremacy already in light speed. It would painstakingly take a fews days to get to Enarc.

Tarkin expressed hope to intercept the last few ships of the Resistance before reaching there, but they had a head start.

Coming from the Outer Ring to the mid-ring took time. Time that seemed to go by slowly for Saeva. It had only been an hour since her communication with Rey.

The wait was driving her mad.

She stopped punching and paced the floor. She nearly snarled at Ren.

"Teach me something, instead of staring at me with that scoundrel face."

Ren chuckled at her insult.

"My mother use to say that to my father."

Saeva raised her hand at him.

"I don't need your family memory lane right now..."

He frowned.

"Well, it seems like your bloodline is doing a very good job of keeping this war afloat."

"Does it bother you? Ben?"

Saeva turned away, stretching her arms out. She could feel her arms jittering for a fight. He spoke in a sigh.

"You need to conserve your energy and focus your emotions."

Saeva looked at him, his thoughts were off somewhere else.

"How are you so calm? I thought you'd be just as angry as I am. Ready to finish this."

He considered the question for a moment, shaking his head.

"With Rey, she's always soothed me. Like staring a placid lake, even when she spits her fire at me. Things makes more sense around her."

Saeva crossed her arms, fighting the urge to not roll her eyes.

"How romantic."

Ren seemed annoyed by her cynical comment.

"I'm sorry that the Grand Marshal Hux doesn't quite replicate the same emotion for you."

Saeva threw her hand out, the force pulsating outwards, sending Kylo backwards into the punching bags.

"You are pathetic."

She turned to leave the training room, but she felt her body freeze suddenly. Ren's force signature binding her in place. Her guard was foolishly down, thinking she had subdued Ren.

He rose quickly, rounded around her. He stood closer to her, to throw her off.

"It must bother you that your sister can love a monster like me. That her friends can slowly accept me as one of them."

He pushed her hair to the side, slowly tracing her face. Saeva's gut twisted, unable to look or scowl at him.

"Yet there was always doubt about you. Even Rey faltered, she told me herself. There were moments of uncertainty for her. Moments she knew you'd be a monster. And I know monsters."

He strolled out of the training facility, throwing a final jab at her.

"No one loves the monster of the story."

Saeva felt her body release, but Ren was already gone. She was left alone and felt a wave of loneliness creep in and anticipation.

Pacing back to her room, she had a hot long shower. The heat scorching her skin on purpose. Her mind mentally preparing her showdown with Rey. Pushing herself to be able to make the final blow.

Kill her sister.

As she stepped out of the shower, she ran her hand through her wet hair, slipping on her bathrobe. Grabbing her datapad, she messaged the Enarc ground team's Commander in a private, encrypted message.

She instructed him to prepare the bodies of her cousins for viewing. That even with the impending arrival of Resistance fighters, who would surely overrun them, that her cousins needed to be easily accessed.

She changed into her purple silk tank and shorts with a matching silk robe for comfort. Her bare feet making a soft patter across the floor to her desk.

Grabbing a book and settling into a chair, she attempted to distract herself.

Saeva reviewed an old Sith book in her library, Plagieus focused, to try and prepare what her Grandfather could barely explain. Returning life to the dead.

Saeva shifted through a few pages, restless. She had read this book twice before. Nothing but Sith propaganda.

Tossing it down on her desk, she sighed and closed her eyes a moment. It was late, but sleep felt far away.

Her datapad softly buzzed, as it usually did late at night to not wake her.

A message between the Bridge and Hux occurred. A common re-routing issue with the Supremacy, but was resolved quickly by Hux.

As Empress, Saeva had hundreds of messages she was connected to, but had no need to respond on. It was a typical message, nothing out of the ordinary, but it did tell her Hux was awake.

It made her curious.

Saeva stood up and made her way to her door. She wavered a moment unsure what to do. Her mind and body at war.

"You are just bored, Stupid."

She turned to go up the stairs to her loft's bed, pausing at the base of the stairs, hand gripping the banister.

Her mind wandering more.

"Why is he up so late?"

Saeva strolled out of the room, dismissing her Royal Guard. They seemed unbothered by the dismissal, rightly ignoring her in her sleep wear.

Between Snoke's general appearance and Kylo's tantrums, an Empress in sleep wear was probably preferable of a leader for a Royal Guard.

Her private elevator took her down to the level below her. That was where all her head Leaders were located.

It was a long hallway, with 10 or so sets of Quarters. Hux's, of course, was the last one of the row. Saeva moved her way barefoot down the hallway. Trying to sense if anyone was awake. She eased up on her force ability as she drew closer, knowing Ren was in one of the rooms.

Saeva stood awkwardly outside Hux's quarters for a moment. Her hand hovering over the entry pad.

Buzzing once, she waited, wrapping her robe tightly around her.

A few moments passed, the door swooshing open. A growling voice emerging.

"Tarkin, How late do you need to tortu—"

Hux froze at the sight of Saeva. His mouth closing swiftly. He was dressed in a black undershirt, but his uniform pants still on. He was holding a glass of whiskey. His eyes looked, truly tired for the first time.

His burn to his face stood out to her today. A wave of guilt hitting her for a moment.

"Are you going to let your Empress stand in the hallway much longer?"

His face became stern, he stepped to the the side.

Saeva stepped in, looking around the quarters. They were smaller than hers, simpler. Lacked character or design, unlike his old quarters on the Finalizer.

Messier too. It was unlike Hux to be so disorganized.

A bedroom to the right, a desk to the left, and a seating area. Maps, papers, data pads covered his desk and couch. His liquor cabinet even had a map on it.

Saeva's eyebrow quirked up and she looked at him. He was staring at his glass, swirling his drink, before taking a large swig.

"Is there something I can do for you, Empress?"

His tone was annoyed and tired. He crossed to the bar, filling his drink, before returning to a cleared spot on the couch.

Saeva moved to the bar and grabbed a glass for herself.

"Oh, I probably should have offered one and served it to you. Like a proper servant?"

His speech slurred a bit.

Saeva nearly smiled.

"I think at this time of night, it can be forgiven."

He snorted, drinking more.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you awake?"

He stared at her as she crossed to the opposite side of the couch, tucking her legs underneath her.

"I asked first. Empress."

"You don't have to keep calling me that."

"Ohh, but you love it."

Saeva took a sip, feeling the burn.

"Listen, I didn't come here to trade words or blows...or anything."

Hux huffed.

"Good, because I don't think I have it in me to scheme and plot right now."

"If you are so exhausted, why are you awake?"

He drank again.

"I need to be prepared, to know the ins and outs of Enarc. To keep you safe."

Saeva felt herself falter, she looked at the maps and paper work close to her eye-line. It was all Enarc.

"The landscape is a Star Destroyer cemetery, but I need to ensure that there will be no surprises from the sky."

Saeva fiddled her glass.

"You would be a strong Supreme Leader."

Hux chuckled into his glass. He still hadn't really looked at her.

"You would think?"

He was distant, cold. He didn't want her here she realized. The last thing she had told him was how she'd never be something he wanted, never with him. Despite her power and their recent victory...he seemed hurt.

"Why are you here, Saeva?"

He was now looking at her.

"I saw that you were awake, I came to-"

He laughed interrupting her.

"You said no ploys or schemes."

"I was lonely."

She snarled at him, finishing her drink. She stood, crossing the floor to the bar, pouring another drink. Hux reached his empty glass out to her, about an arms length away.

"Be a dear?"

Saeva took the glass and filled it. The glasses clinking in her hands. She settled herself across from him again. She waited a moment, swirling her drink.

"Can We talk about anything other than this, or the War-or something without conflict?"

"Isn't that what Kylo is for? Your something else?"

"What?"

"Doesn't he make you feel less lonely?"

Hux was drunk now. His tone was jealous and wavered.

"He makes me feel more lonely, if you really wanted to know. Rey always the focus."

Hux looked at her, his eyes trying to decipher a lie.

"I thought your spies would see that, or you'd ask him yourself. You two seem chummy these days."

Saeva almost kicked herself for saying too much.

"As chummy as you and Phasma are."

Saeva snorted a laugh in irony. He was aware of her request for Phasma to watch him.

Of course, he had eyes and ears everywhere.

Saeva shrugged shoulders and sipped her drink.

"Whats the First Order without distrust and double agents?"

He laughed at the comment, startling her. He rarely laughed. He sunk into the couch, his head resting against the back of it.

"You know, my father caught a double agent once. In our servant staff. He told me he placed them in the pathway of the Death Star II's beam, in the depths of the ship."

Hux's eyes glazed over at the memory.

"Can you imagine, telling a 6 year old that story?"

Saeva stilled a bit, gripping her glass. Studying Hux's face as he obviously went through several painful memories. A memory popped up in Saeva's mind.

"My uncle told me when I was 8 that if I screamed when I burnt myself making his favorite meal, a rancor would come from the Forest near our house and take me."

She bent her left elbow, showing a 2-3cm burn scar at the tip.

Hux scoffed and sat up more, lifting his shirt up. He pointed to a 6 cm scar on his lower abdomen that started at his right waist line to his belly button.

"I ironed my uniform wrong."

Saeva placed her glass down on the end table and turned back to him, holding her right wrist. She pulled in an odd direction, dislocating her shoulder, but was able to pop it back in.

"I had an infection and passed out... not able to clean the house. He pulled me up from bed so hard...its never been the same."

Hux turned around lifting his shirt, showcasing the scars she had seen before, but never knew the origin.

He began point at whim and listing his offenses.

"Fell during a march routine, left a window open, having the same eyes as my mother..."

He turned and faced her, pulling his collar down, showing her the scar to his right shoulder, a place where it looked like a dagger had been placed.

"Stuck me to a wall with his hunting knife, because I cried for my mother after her death."

Saeva reached out, tracing the scar that she had touched before, but it felt different knowing the past of it. She removed her hand and pulled his hand to her cheek. Moving her jaw a certain way, she let him feel it pop.

"I cried for my aunt, he broke my jaw."

Hux stared at his hand on her face, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

"Now We know, don't we?"

Saeva felt the heaviness of the situation, a lighter story popping up.

"My uncle became so drunk once and angry over something , that he charged me, tripping over his feet. He knocked himself out for almost two days."

Saeva laughed, taking a drink.

"Best two days of my life. I baked cookies."

Hux smirked.

"My father got older and fatter, while I got taller and stronger. He got slow and stupider too. I once put a laxative in his food before a dinner with a potential investor..."

Hux started to laugh.

"Explosive negotiations occurred."

Saeva laughed hard at the story as Hux began to detail the meeting and the looks of the investors.

Saeva felt her head becoming woozy and her body relax finally. Another glass would help she thought.

"I guess Brendol Hux didn't know what a mistake he made."

Hux simmered in his smile a moment.

"Oh He knew what he created. I saw it in the bacta tank that barely had anything left of his bloated self."

He had Phasma poison his father, she had almost forgot.

Hux looked at Saeva to see if he had ruined their conversation. She was still present.

"You seemed shocked by your Uncle's death."

"I was in a different place, mentally. I worried more for my cousins and what they had witnessed."

Saeva took a swig.

"Not that it mattered for them in the end."

Hux relaxed a bit more, looking over at her. He looked as if he were about to say he was sorry, but Saeva didn't want to hear that, so she spoke first.

"Your father...he had both my parents killed. Did you know that?"

Hux nodded slowly.

"I researched more about your father's side, but I assumed the bastard was involved with your mother's death as well. Just no record of her anywhere."

"She was a secret, like me."

"You never met her."

"Not that I can recall, no. Just my father has wisps of memories."

Hux awkwardly shifted on the couch, facing her, his hand holding up his head. His speech a bit slurred.

"How did a Kenobi... and Palpatine end up creating you?"

Saeva laughed and finished off another glass. She started to speak, but Hux stopped her. He stood with a falter, but managed to grab a bottle of whiskey. He brought the whole thing back.

He took a swig and handed it to her. Downing it from the bottle burned her throat more.

"What I was told...that my father was married, had my sister...leading a rebellion of their own. But He never fully embraced his force abilities."

Saeva took a sip and passed it back to Hux, who drank and cradled the bottle.

"My mother, was a secret assassin in the relics of the Empire. Trained and isolated in everything my grandfather was, but by non-parents. She killed Rey's mother, my father sought revenge on her. Chased her through the galaxy."

"How does wanting to kill someone lead to you...?"

Hux looked perplexed.

"He learned so much about her, her upbringing. What her life had been like. He developed compassion for her. Sympathy. He offered her safety and help."

Hux seemed more perplexed.

"She killed his wife."

"And he forgave her."

Saeva said it in a laughing way.

"Not that it did them good. They met their ends by your father's command. Leaving not just me, but Rey to our own survival."

Hux drank again.

"Well, look at you both now. Leaders of armies. Powerful force users. They would have held you back. Made you both weak. That's what family does. It makes you weak."

Saeva took the bottle from Hux. Her voice starting to stumble.

"I think I've had too much, which means you have had way too much."

Hux frowned a moment and reached for the bottle. He started to grapple with her and she pulled away. Saeva threw the bottle backwards, smashing it against the wall. Uncaring in her action, giggling.

He stood with his hand on his hip, other hand outstretched.

"That was Alderan whiskey. The planet doesn't even exist anymore."

Saeva looked a bit sheepish, her drunkenness getting to her. She laughed, a hysterical laugh.

Hux's expression making her laugh harder. Through her fit she snaked out a response.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'll make you sorry."

His voice was playful, Saeva realizing he was coming for her. She flipped herself over the couch as he launched himself at her.

She laughed outloud as he stumbled over the couch. He landed hard on the floor, looking up at her.

"Come on Grand Marshall, where is that PT physique?"

He pushed up and Saeva darted across the room. Her legs wobbly from the drink.

He was behind her, barely able to catch up. They looped the room once, circling his desk.

It was so childish, but it created a laugh inside her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

She stood at the opposite side of the desk, him at the other. Both anticipating the other.

"I'm surprised you aren't licking the whiskey off the floor, Grand Marshall. Since you love it so much?"

He chuckled, a devilish grin escaping him.

"I have acquired a new target, Empress."

Saeva eyed the other bottles of liquor on his bar, across the room.

"So you won't be needing those anymore."

Hux followed her eyeline, his face changing in fear.

"Don't you dar-"

Savea darted across the room, almost reaching the liquor cart. Hands wrapped around her waist, Hux losing his footing as he did so, bringing then down to the black carpet below the couch.

Saeva landed slightly hard, but the liquor in her veins made her feel nothing. A cough-laugh escaping her. Hux was laughing next to her, holding his stomach. His face was resting on shoulder, unknowingly.

"I don't think I've laughed this hard since before the Academy."

"Its because your'e drunk, Armitage. The drunkest I've seen you."

His laughing cooled down a bit, he flipped to lay on his back. Shoulder to shoulder with Saeva.

"Are you feeling the same affects of the whiskey, cause I feel very warm."

"I am not nearly as drunk you, Grand Marshall."

"Can you imagine if Ren or Tarkin stormed in here? Their faces."

Hux seemed to be humming a fantasy of his, chuckling softly. A darkness swirling behind the humor. He spoke more seriously.

"I don't drink like this...I just couldn't handle the anticipation of what is to come. I have a bad feeling."

Saeva softened into the carpet, which was surprisingly soft. She spoke softly too.

"Me too. I feel wasted, pacing in my quarters. Waiting for a fight that I don't know if I'll win."

Hux was quiet now. The conversation sobering them. The sinking feeling returning to her.

"I have to kill my sister. Or I will be killed. I understand it. But accepting it has been difficult."

Hux suddenly leaned over her, his hand tracing up her body. His eyes seemed desperate.

"You don't need to think of it now. If you don't want to."

Saeva leaned up, leaning on her elbows, shortening the distance between their faces. Their noses grazing each other.

"I don't want to think about it."

It was her permission for him to touch her like he wanted to. He feverishly met her lips, his hand pulling her face into the kiss. He paused a moment, taking her in, staring at her with eyes that made her feel vulnerable.

She came for a distraction and this was his best way to distract her.

He suddenly pulled away and stood up from her. Saeva was breathing hard and staring up at him.

He offered his hand to her and she took it. After pulling her to her feet, he once again began to kiss her face, neck, and shoulder in a hurried manner.

She realized he was redirecting her to the bedroom. He tore off her robe, as she fumbled with his uniform pants.

Items of clothing discarded hurriedly. It did feel like a race against time. Soon the Supremacy would be awakening and their duties demanded.

When she hit the bed with him on top of her, she barely had time to adjust her hips, he was already pushing inside her. His desperate need for her showing again.

She cried out in surprise and pleasure at the motion. He had clung to her as if she were going to float away. He was moaning softly in her ear, repeating her name.

She felt his thrusts increasing, but quickly slowed him, changing position so that she sat on his lap, both of them sitting up, him cradling her backside.

They were able to look at one another in the eyes very closely, intimately. As she moved slowly, changing the pace, she gripped his face. Her care for urgency dissipating.

Each thrust downward created a groan from one of them each time.

Saeva had time to take him in. His scars and all, the burn of his face for her.

He had made her laugh, when she told him he would never.

He was her one constant. Devoted in his own way.

He sensed her distant thoughts and pushed her back down, kissing her, as he pulled out. Leading his kisses down her body, he was soon at her core, devoting himself to her again. Like in the cave in Tatooine.

Saeva moaned out loud, gripping his hair as he worked his magic.

She felt her body give way to an explosion and she sighed. Her legs trembling by his work.

"Oh Force."

He slinked back up her body, kissing her neck as he re-entered her. The sensation overwhelmed her, and she whispered his name to him when he hit a particularly good spot.

He followed not long after a few thrusts and whispers from her.

He laid there a moment, resting his head on her chest, before shifting. Their sweat making a sticky sound.

They were shoulder to shoulder again, their pants the only sound in the room.

Hux finally spoke.

"Is this the part where you slink off to free a rebel prisoner?"

Saeva snorted a laugh and smiled at him.

"Your mouth is good at only two things, Grand Marshal. Speeches and whatever it is you do in bed."

He chuckled, pulling her into him, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Their bodies were tired and sleep was coming soon for them. She could feel it. She sensed his sadness suddenly, it was overwhelmingly.

He spoke into her shoulder.

"Soon We'll be sober. The laugher will disappear, and the distraction will end."

Saeva hummed an agreement. He whispered again.

"Will it be different for us?"

Saeva paused and not looking at him, tracing a hand down his face.

"Ask me tomorrow."


	64. Chapter 64

Saeva knew she was in a deep dream state, but didn't care to shake herself from it. It felt like her body was resting for hours, maybe days.

Her body, but really her mind, was laying face up in a dark pool of water or was it the sky?

The mid-night sky or entire galaxy above her. Glass like spheres floating around her.

Very similar to her first mediation vision.

When she made that conclusion, she heard a woman's voice.

It was calling her again. The voice from her first vision.

She sat up in the pool, looking around for the source of the voice. Her mind hazy.

Then she spotted a figure not far from her, relaxing in the pool as she was. Saeva swam to her, feeling a heavy weight of the dark pool trying to keep her still. Saeva pushed towards the figure dressed in white robes, and as she grew closer she realized the figure had stark white hair like her.

Each stroke through the pool was pulling her downwards. Like quick sand or thick mud.

She paused a few feet from the figure, who was now sitting up, looking at her. Saeva thought at first it was a mirror, but she realized quickly, it was her mother.

She treaded heavy in that dark water that was slowly sinking her in. The weight becoming heavy.

The woman had stark white hair like her, but sharper eyes, not as bold as she had. Saeva's eyes matched her father.

Her face was smooth and sleek, her smile unfitting for her face. As if smiling was unnatural for her or new to her.

But Saeva felt no ill will or hostile nature before her.

She finally spoke, getting over her shock.

"Mother?"

The woman smiled at her, but said nothing.

"How-why are you here?"

Her mother moved closer to her, but unlike Saeva, she was weightless in the water, nearly walking on it.

As she drew closer to Saeva, the farther Saeva began to sink. She struggled against the weight.

"What do I do?"

Her mother reached down, placing a hand to her cheek, partially holding her up for a moment. Saeva no longer struggling as much.

"You'll know what to do, darling. When the time is right."

Saeva was confused, but as she opened to ask, her whole body felt pulled down.

Into the darkness.

Saeva woke with a start, nearly throwing Hux across the room with her force power. He landed heavily on the floor to her right. It startled him awake, swearing as he pulled himself up.

"What the Flying banta fodder."

Saeva sat there, breathing hard, pulling the sheet up to cover herself. Her heart racing, sweat on her forehead, but a chill on her body. Her eyes staring at the wall across from her.

Hux , after assessing the room for danger, pulled himself in next to her under the sheet. Pulling the blanket up around her too. He seemed unsure of what to do. His hands hovering over her, nervous to touch her.

"Your'e shaking."

Saeva was and she couldn't stop. Seeing her mother confused her more. Her eyes looked over at the window, a wave of relief washing over her. The Supremacy was still in light speed.

Still time for her to rest. To prepare.

Hux rubbed her back suddenly, trying to calm her, waiting quietly for her to speak. She tried.

"I-I-hhh"

Saeva couldn't, so she pulled herself into his chest. Allowing his arms pull her tight to him and for them to fall back onto the bed.

She held his chest, tracing the scar of his right shoulder, while she collected herself.

He didn't say anything, but held her.

His communicator and data pad began to buzz. He stilled, but didn't let go of her.

His communicator buzzed again.

He muttered something, reaching to his nightstand to switch the communicator on.

His tone annoyed.

"What?"

Saeva could not hear the other voice.

"She's safe."

Hux sighed, frustration oozing through him.

"Tarkin, she's in my quarters. Its 7 in the morning. Leave her be. It can wait till Enarc."

Tarkin must have said something insulting, Hux tightened his grip on the communicator.

"Handle it."

He tossed the communicator against the wall, watching it smash to a million pieces.

Saeva stopped tracing his scar. She finally spoke.

"What needs my attention."

"Tarkin. Ren. All of them. But nothing of importance, decisions better men could make without making a spectacle."

Saeva relaxed a bit more, letting Hux continue.

"They don't understand how hard this next challenge will be for you. You are still preparing now. Budgets, rations, investors...that's nothing in the grand scheme of whats to come."

He paused.

"Will you tell me about your dream?"

Saeva bite her lip, contemplating letting him in. She shook her head softly.

He leaned back into his pillow, silently accepting her silence.

Saeva leaned up, looking up at him, his bed head making her smirk internally. He looked better disheveled sometimes.

Tracing his face with her hand, she reassured him with her touch.

She settled back down, feeling tired again. Her eyes closing. His small motions on her back with his hands lulled her back to sleep. The scars of her back traced ever so lightly by his hands.

She prayed she'd see her mother again.

But her sleep was dreamless.

Awakening alone in Hux's bed a few hours later made her feel awkward.

The drinking had made her head less than 100%, but she didn't feel sick to her stomach.

Stretching, she looked to the right to find his fresher.

Using the sheet to cover herself, she took a long shower. Helping release the tension in her head and shoulders. Her body felt sore, but rested.

Looking around Hux's bedroom, she found her clothes torn, so she slipped on a black uniform shirt that was slightly baggy on her and a fresh pair of black sleep wear pants. Her wet hair braided off to the side.

A hot cup of cafe on the dresser, newly placed, waiting for her. The smell was reviving.

As she moved towards the entrance to the sitting room she heard voices, so she moved quietly.

She peeked out to find Hux, fully dressed in his uniform standing face to face with a snarling Tarkin. Hux's smug face clearly driving Tarkin mad. His nonchalant bravado making her stomach twist.

"Grand Moff, Is there something you need assistance with?"

Tarkin seemed startled by his smug presence and appearance, his eyes focused on Hux's relaxed state.

"I wanted to review the budget of the Hosian—"

Hux interrupted him.

"Grand Moff, I have faith that you will perform this duty without my guidance nor the Empress. The focus right now is finishing the Resistance. I trust you can handle the other matters until then."

Hux sipped at his coffee, a smirk at his lips.

"Or Would you like me to awaken the Empress in my chambers?"

He looked hatefully at Hux, before turning away.

"We arrive to Enarc in 6 hours, Grand Marshall."

"Thank you, Grand Moff, keep focused."

Tarkin made a rude gesture at Hux before slamming the door.

Hux waited till he left, before turning to face her.

"Good morning."

Saeva gripped her coffee and crossed the room to him. His face feigning innocence at the interaction with Tarkin.

Saeva looked at the map on his desk behind him, sipping at her coffee.

He turned closer to her, pretending to look at something on the desk she was leaning on.

"You did that on purpose. Letting him in here. You wanted him to see me."

Hux smirked, eyes shining, pretending to read a map.

"I don't know what you mean, Empress."

Saeva placed her coffee on the map he was looking at, making him look at her.

She stood on her toes, taking his face in her hands, pulling his face to hers.

He grunted into the kiss, nearly dropping the coffee cup on the table.

After a few moments, Saeva felt herself push away.

She broke the kiss, realizing she needed to get changed in her own clothes and maybe try a mediation.

Set her mind in place, be open to what her mother advised.

That'll shell know what to Do.

Her eyes staring off at something unseeable.

Hux seemed less enthused about her distraction, but said nothing to complain.

He just lifted her chin so she'd look at him.

"Do what you need to do."

He pushed a energy bar in her hands.

"Force yourself to eat it, please."

Saeva scoffed a little.

"Thank you, Armitage."

As she turned to leave his chambers, he spoke to her softly.

"Saeva, I hope that We continue..."

He seemed a bit for a loss of words.

Saeva spoke clearly.

"Too much to do today, Ask me tomorrow."


	65. Chapter 65

The shuttle rattled as it entered the atmosphere of Enarc, causing Saeva to

grip tightly to the wall of the cargo bay of the ship. Her muscles were tense, her mind focused on what was ahead. She pursued her lips to steady her breathing. Her eyes peeled to the cargo door, she felt as if she was counting the seconds. Her black battle gear shimmered with the red metallic shoulder guards that KS06 placed, her black hood to shield her face.

The silence was thick in the ship.

Her mind began scanning the shuttle to observe those around her.

Behind her sat Kylo in his black battle gear, staring at the floor. He was conflicted, a fool could see that. The outlining of his body was ridged, but his hands acted care-free twirling his saber. He barely spoke to her or anyone before boarding.

A thin looking Poe Dameron, who now had deep shadows under his eyes and a pale white tone to his skin, stood as perfectly still as possible. His eyes fixed forward on nothing. Not that he could change his position. Tarkin had ordered him to stay still the entire voyage down to the surface.

A tortuous command.

The implant was clearly overworking.

A bloody nose had been slowly leaking from his face as the ship rocked back and forth. His mind in constant chaos.

Saeva felt a twinge of guilt, but pushed it away. A memory flashed in her mind of Finn, Poe, and herself laughing at something obscure. Back on Tatooine.

She shook her head to rid herself of guilt. Recalling Poe's expression when he first tried to kill her. Reminding herself of the betrayal. The hatred he had expressed, before their not so recent reconciliation, before her return to the order.

She had given up herself and her potential children for his life, he should be grateful. Even if the life was filled with mind control and torture. He lived? Right?

The back of her mind tingled with guilt again. She punched her fist against the steel wall, sensing only Ren's attention to it. He said nothing.

Her Royal Guard stood in the wings of the shuttle, consistently at attention as best they could at the rocky entry to the planet. Multiple blasts could be heard outside. Their crisp white uniforms shimmering.

Their undying loyalty was quite hopeful for her, one had even spoken to her before entering the ship. He assured her the troopers would not fail her commands.

She took that to heart. Someone believed in her.

The final battle had already begun, the Resistance over-coming the ground forces of Enarc just before the fleet had arrived, now an air battle ensuing.

Saeva ordered several ground forces to land from separate Star Destroyers. The plan was to surround the Resistance and their position. Cave in on them.

It bewildered Saeva why Rey would assemble in such a compromising position.

She forced her mind to not wander and think of her sister. Her hands sliding to her sides, tracing her lightsabers.

Hux and Tarkin were in the cockpit with the pilots. Both insisted on coming, Saeva merely agreeing to silence them. It seemed fitting for them to all be together, at this final showdown.

If they were going to interfere one way or another, might as well be in physical reach.

They emoted loudly, even Saeva could sense them from the cockpit.

Tarkin seemed at ease in the midst of battle, but intermittently had a seething jealousy and hatred directed at Hux.

Hux, on the other hand, was unconcerned with the air battle nor Tarkin. His thoughts were rested solely on her. Saeva pulled her wandering mind from his, ignoring a unique sensation in her chest and began to shake slightly.

The shuttle was landing.

After a few moments, the cargo door opened to what use to be Enarc. The stale air of the shuttle was hit with a burst of swirling, humid wind. The air battle kicking up those winds. The blasts from above making her want to duck a few times, her Royal Guard flinching as they left the shuttle.

Destroyed Star Destroyers littered the ground now, as far as she could see.

In her research of Jakku, when learning about Rey, she knew of the graveyard of Empire destroyers. If that was a graveyard, this was a full morgue of First Order Destroyers.

They towered like buildings, some caving into another. The First Order had clean up crews make dirt pathways between the ships and small outposts in the ruins long before this invasion. The landscape was difficult to navigate. It created a maze like effect.

The sight of her hometown barely visible in wreckage. She had to pause. Childhood memories, though mostly painful, hit her.

It fueled her rage.

Movement behind her snapped her gaze back to the present. Her eyes set on the main pathway in front of her.

Currently, those dirt pathways were filled with troopers, fighting off guerrilla style fighting Resistance according to incoming intel.

80 yards away from where their shuttle landed, Saeva could see a squirmish occurring under the two destroyers. The destroyers formed a bridge like affect, but the troopers were having trouble pushing a small group of Resistance fighters backwards. The battle taking place underneath the makeshift bridge. Constant and unproductive firing between the two groups.

The Resistance had obtained a large weapon, assault weapon of sorts, from Lianna and was easily mowing down any troop trying to pass through.

Saeva stood still a few feet away from the end of the shuttle, her mind calculating where the makeshift morgue was located.

Where the bodies of her cousins were.

That was at the center of the Resistance position as well, based on newly updated intel reports.

The air assaults above were loud and booming, but she didn't flinch.

Kylo suddenly stood behind her at her right shoulder. His tone serious.

"I assume We need to remove this road block."

Merely nodding to Ren, Saeva felt Hux to her left shoulder.

"General Hux, what is the best access to the Site #66?"

Hux paused a moment, he looked at her curiously.

"The morgue? Its 400 yards through that direction."

It wasn't a straight shot, but she knew her sister was there.

Purposefully.

Rey knew her emotions, her source of rage. Of course she would use this against her.

Hux stood in front of her, his look questioning her silent plan.

Kylo shot her a look as well.

Now they knew what she wanted or where she wanted to be, but she doubted they knew what she planned to do.

What she could do.

Hux spoke again.

"The Resistance have that site and the surrounding area in heavy occupancy."

Tarkin spoke behind her.

"We could just bomb them into oblivion. Not even waste our time here."

Saeva looked over her shoulder, a steely glare forming.

"I always forget you came late to this game, Tarkin. Do not bomb a soul without my say so."

Saeva marched forward, instructing her Royal Guard to flank her for coverage. She pointed to the opposite directions for them to take, find smaller paths, covertly move in. Poe Dameron was instructed to stay with Saeva.

They divided into different directions without questions.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Hux standing at the base of the shuttle. His face looked tormented watching her.

Tarkin barking his face off at Hux, who was clearly not listening.

She turned away, unsure to give him a final command. Her heart trusting him to stop Tarkin, in case the Grand Moff decided to do something rash.

Kylo glanced at her and they silently communicated, him nodding at the end of her instructions. He was her back up. His above eyes.

She watched Kylo leap with force ability onto a Star Destroyer closest to them, making his was to the top, towards the connecting bridged ships. It was such a massive ship he was climbing , it would take time for him to reach the other side. Force powers included in the equation.

Gave her time to flex her power.

Saeva entered the space under the bridge unconcerned and partially alone, walking slowly. The troop currently trying to push through stopped firing at the Resistance. Their heads peeking out of places of cover. Old trenches made from old pieces of the star destroyer above. They were a bit shocked to see this small woman crossing the area of fire.

The Resistance seemed to be equally as shocked by the sight of her. A pause in firing.

This Resistance group were stationed above Saeva, like in rows of broken pieces of a Star Destroyer, like Opera House or theater seating set up. Their heads peeking out to view her.

They had the high ground. Or so they thought.

Saeva spoke loud and clear, her voice strong.

"You can surrender now. The First Order will consider Mercy."

A laugh could be heard from a Resistance General, one Saeva was familar with, at the top. He yelled down at her.

"Palpatine scum, they should have let you die here on Enarc before. Open fire on her."

Saeva felt a smile quirk at the corner of her mouth as they readied their weapons.

Saeva grabbed hold of the metal ship in which they were stationed, unleashing her electrical power. She watched the electricity bounce through the metal and into the bodies of fifty or so Resistance fighters. Some of their weapons exploding in their hands.

She released her hands once she was sure they were dead. Their bodies steaming, their faces morphed into piles of burnt flesh.

Lifting her hand, she silently instructed the forces to follow her.

As she pushed forward, in the winding pathway, she felt the troopers moving behind her. Pausing, she noticed a missing presence.

Poe Dameron was no longer detectable nor could she see him.

She contacted Tarkin through her communicator.

"Tarkin, Dameron's disappeared."

Tarkin's voice was strained.

"I will track him, Empress."

"I don't need surprises."

As Saeva looped around a corner rather quickly, She came across a large group of ten or so fighters.

She hated to admit it, but they surprised her. Dameron's disappearance a distraction.

They were ready for her and the troop behind her. Weapons raised, Saeva felt herself suck in air.

Ren appeared suddenly from an above towering Star Destroyer wreckage, landing behind the Resistance group. That startled them.

Using his right hand, he elevated the entire group of fighters, swiftly bringing his hand to the side with a tight fist. Sweat on his forehead doing so.

He force pushed the fighters into an opposing destroyer wall, knocking them all unconscious.

He smirked a bit at the situation. Saeva noticing his unwillingness to kill them.

Her heart pounding with anger. He was here to save them. To prevent harm.

Ren shifted noticing her glare on him.

She turned to the nearest Trooper Captain.

"Execute them before they awaken. In their sleep, so it is merciful."

"Yes, Empress."

Kylo seemed to shift as if to stop her, but held himself back.

Saeva eyed Kylo.

"Captain, Please stay back, hold position. Commander Ren and I will push forward."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Saeva moved past Ren, brushing his shoulder roughly. She quickly pulled out her sabers, ready for his move on her.

He was always conflicted. He could only commit to one idea, Rey.

Saeva needed to end them both.


	66. Chapter 66

The swerving dirt path that Saeva took was eerily silently as Ren and herself distanced themselves from their troop. The cracklings of distant fire fights above only could be heard. Storms clouds were forming almost matching the rumbles of fighter pilots speeding by.

Ren kept pace with her, inches from her shoulder, causing Saeva to grip her sabers tightly. She glanced at him ever so often, wondering if he would strike against her at any moment.

What was he waiting for?

Her feet slowed as they came to a large opening. A First Order make shift mechanical tent, the size of a small building, lay just beyond the opening.

The makeshift morgue.

Her cousins remains were moved to there.

A large destroyer lay upside down and shadowed the morgue, leaning over it in some oddly shaped manner. Almost upside down. The large control tower nearly touching the top of the morgue.

This was where her home use to be. Where her torment started on so many levels.

Saeva flicked her wrist, stretching her bones as a familiar sensation hit her.

Her sister.

Rey stepped out from a hidden clearance, by herself. No other soul in sight.

She stood about a ten yard distance away from them.

She wore a similar outfit to Saeva's, a white and gray tunic, with a hood like hers. She lacked the decorative battle pads, but the pure brightness of her outfit made her stand out.

They both removed their hoods almost at the same time.

Rey looked exhausted, but calm. Her maturity in the force surrounded her.

Her face sad and serious.

Saeva tightened her grip on her sabers. She could sense Ren shift more behind her. He was going to try to flank her.

Foolish as always.

Rey seemed to study Saeva carefully. She spoke in a stern voice.

"You've been studying the force heavily as well. Have you felt Ancient forces pushing us here?"

Rey posed it more as a statement than a question.

Saeva kept herself still, not willing to have her emotions swayed.

Rey noticed her mental and emotional wall. She spoke again.

"Please, Saeva, you have the power to stop all this."

The plea was borderline angry.

Saeva finally spoke.

"What if it has been your side that has been wrong this whole time?"

Rey looked sad a moment.

"Innocent lives have been taken—"

Saeva cut her off, but her emotions stayed cool.

"By both sides. The Order can snuff out the threats of this galaxy. What would the Resistance do if they were in power? Allow the real criminals and monsters have total control of defenseless planets? For the freedom of all? I think this universe has proven to the both of us, Sister, freedom allows cruelty onto the truly innocent. I doubt that you see how the Jedi values and their elitist attitude can not see how their weakness and mercy allows creatures of the worst nature to take control. Wasting time on debates of morality and decisions to intervene. The First Order provides the Judge, Jury, and Executioner this sick universe so rightly needs."

Saeva looked around the desolate remains of her hometown.

"Maybe if they weren't so busy fighting the Resistance, they could have saved people like me from their childhoods."

Rey clinched her fist around her saber.

"You know if they had you, they would have trained you like your mother to hurt others. You must know this. The leftovers of the Empire disposed of her so easily when she tried to be free."

She stepped closer to Saeva now. She could sense the two of them now taking a position to make a move.

Corner her.

"I can feel your pain, Saeva, but you can not let it rule you. You can't let the Order fuel your rage. It will burn everything in your life."

"My life was already burning before it came into my life. But it wasn't the Order that lite the match. It was meeting you and your friends."

Saeva glanced to her left, noticing movement. Poe emerged from a spot, his body shaking. His will and body fighting the implant with all his might. Collapsing to the ground. His body was rejecting the implant.

He was trying to speak.

She nodded towards him, Rey glancing over.

"I was literally pushed to my destiny."

Saeva ignited her blades as she sensed Kylo do the same. She raised one behind her, deflecting his downward blow to her back.

Rey came in swiftly with her blade, a move Saeva easily countered with her other blade.

The three engaged in a series of fast movement attacks. She sensed the two of them were not using real vigor to subdue or even maim her. Their timing too predictable.

For some reason that angered Saeva more. They always treated her as a dangerous creature, but the two of them were dancing around her like she was glass. Their bond shining.

She needed to turn up the heat. With a strong downward slice with her left hand, Saeva sliced Rey's left shoulder, while

slicing a superficial cut to Kylo's unscarred cheek with her right blade. Easy openings for her to spot.

It broke their dance, leaving them out of breath from the pain. Rey stepped back and gripped her shoulder. Kylo pacing away for a moment, his anger sparking.

He surged Saeva without Rey as back up, allowing Saeva to move backwards towards the looming upside down Star Destroyer, volleying his intense strikes.

Rey clearly worried about his rage. She yelled out his name, as she followed them.

"Ben!"

He lunged forward, intending to stab her mid-stomach. Saeva leaped backwards and up with her force ability, landing smoothly on the looming Star Destroyer. She had the high ground over them.

The two regrouped, quickly glancing at one another. A silent conversation, which allowed Kylo's temper to be soothed back into control. His jaw tense as he gained control.

Rain began to pour down on them, thunder and lighting suddenly cracking over head.

Finn rushed into the opening behind them, but was tackled by the now standing Poe. Their scuffle distracting the the two below Saeva.

She glanced up the upside down Destroyer and the make shift morgue, calculating her next few moves.

Finn begged with Poe as he straddled the man and trying remove Poe's hands from his neck.

"Buddy, its me. What is wrong with you?"

Finn finally knocked Poe unconscious, the act disturbing Rey. She turned and glared up at her Sister.

Rey leaped up to the Destroyer, the angle making her stand below Saeva.

"You would prefer chips in people? To control them?"

Saeva shrugged a moment, wanting to push her sister.

"It silenced the quick witted Poe Dameron, a blessing for the galaxy."

Rey charged her and the two battled back and forth up the Star Destroyer, each gracefully working their footing on the debris of the ship. Their sabers sizzling in the rain.

Down below, Kylo began to aid the arrival of 100 plus troops of the Resistance, as they battled off looming and advancing First Order troopers. Pushing their way over and through debris. Some of the fire fight becoming hand to hand combat in the mud. Blasters jamming up due to the wet, sweat, and mud being slung around.

Saeva noted as she deflected Rey backwards that even Tarkin and Hux had arrived, already covered in mud, an odd sight compared to their typical, crisp uniforms. The angle to the ship became more fierce, that after Saeva pushed her, Rey slipped and slide backwards down the destroyer.

It gave Saeva time to survey the battle below.

Tarkin's face was pale as he barked orders, Aurine and Jax by his side. Saeva had to admit they fought well, ruthless. Troopers surging forward at their commands.

Hux pausing mid-battle and looking up towards her, Saeva unable to read his face from the distance.

Ren had joined Rey just below on the ship, helping her gain footing against the wet steel.

Saeva twirled her sabers, taunting the two of them below her. She yelled over the sounds of battle.

"You must see the ending now, Sister."

The two charged upwards, Ren coming down harshly with his saber with a strong swing. Saeva needing two blades to defend the stroke and pushing hard back, making Ren slightly off balance. Rey tried to slip in and slice at her, but Saeva easily dodged the attack.

The three pushed upwards the destroyed ship, oblivious to the battle below. The haze of the rain water blurring the vision of it. Blaster fire all that could be seen in the mist.

She forced pushed the two backwards to give herself a moment to readjust. Her warm breath misting out against the cold rain.

Rey and Ren stood, advancing on her cautiously.

Rey pleading one last time.

"Saeva, end this."

Saeva gritted her teeth.

Ren charged her again, Rey startled by his move.

Saeva swiftly distracted Ren with one blade, but cut swiftly up with the other. His right hand and lightsaber sliced off his arm without a sound. Time seemingly slowing down.

His eyes grew wide, Saeva grabbed his mid-chest, the robes were soaked by the rain, she pulled him close. Her fingers ice cold from the wetness in mere seconds. Rey frozen by what was happening.

A smirk rippled across her face, his eyes were confused and a hint of fear creeping out.

She pushed the stunned Ren backwards, off the ship, his body plummeting down to the morgue tent, his body hitting exposed debris,but also his left leg slamming the top beam of the tent at an odd angle. His body slipping into the darkness of the tent.

Before Saeva could say something witty or hurtful, Rey pounced on her sister with a growl.

The motion sent them off the ship towards the morgue tent, their light sabers striking the beams of the tent and ship debris as they fell.

Saeva landed hard on her back, loosing consciousness for a moment. Rey falling far from her. Their sabers being hidden by debris.

The structure of the tent collapsed around them, exposing about 20 or so body bags of Enarc. The collapse of the tent covering or shifting the body bags. Two smaller body bags lay the most exposed on two metal tables at the center of the tent, undisturbed by the collapse of the structure.

Saeva awoke with a gasp after a few minutes. Her right side stinging when she took a deep breath. The battle still waged in the open area, but the sides had not entered the space of the collapsed morgue.

Saeva slowly pulled herself up with one hand using one of the tables, realizing her right shoulder was dislocated. With a quick upwards motion, she clicked it back into place with a sharp yelp.

Looking down at the body bag, she could see a small form. Sensing Jace's small frame clearly in the bag. Saeva forgetting the battle just feet from her, she placed a shaking hand on the area of his head, the bag still being a barrier. Her heart thrumming.

Hearing motion behind her, she turned to find Rey pulling tent debris off of Kylo. He was unconscious, his left leg at an odd angle, bone sticking out at one area. His right arm was cauterized by the light saber, but a burnt stump was draped over his stomach. She could sense he was in trouble and needed medical attention.

She watched Rey try to aid him, before realizing a piece of debris, a sharp and small beam was jutted from her stomach.

Blood barely seeping out.

She grasped and held at the area, trying not to disturb it, while trying to awaken Kylo. Small gasps of pain escaping her.

Saeva moved towards them, feeling blood oozing down the side of her face. Her body starting to ache more. The fall was more damaging than she had first thought. Wiping the blood with her good arm, Saeva stalked over to them.

Rey noticed her as she got closer, turning her body to protect Kylo. Wincing as her wound shivered, her hands shaking as she grasped the debris coming from her stomach. Trying to steady it. His shallowing breathing indicating a worsening condition.

It was what Saeva wanted. She needed them mortally wounded.

Closing her eyes she hovered her hand over the both of them, while raising her other hand towards the children's bodies.

She was the conduit, the gateway for the life force to enter them. Her grandfather's teachings echoing in her mind, focusing on the lifeforce surrounded by midichlorians. Extracting them cell by cell, her mind focused on the unseen.

Time seem to still, when suddenly a voice interrupted her.

"Saeva!"

Hux suddenly shook her, snapping her concentration. He grasped her arms, his shaking re-awakening her pain.

She stared at his face, fear ran rampant in his eyes. He grasped her face.

"Is this what you want?"

She looked down behind him, Rey and Ren looking worse now, their health decompensating rapidly. Rey's color becoming pale. Ren was possibly not breathing.

She gripped Hux's arms, nodding her head, barely able to look at them much longer.

Hux was transfixed behind her, his hands shaking.

Saeva turned back to her cousins' bodies.

A dark figure was standing between the two slabs, fading in and out of existence, electricity sparking with each fade.

Her cousins' bodies unmoving, no signs of life.

The gravity of the situation struck Saeva hard.

"No."

She spoke softly, Hux suddenly holding her to him. He grasped her face again.

"Is this what you've been planning? Return your grandfather?"

She shook her head. The consequences mounting.

"No. Not him."

The world started to spin around her. The battle suddenly became loud, her stomach flipping, vomit at the base of her stomach. Hux could see the Sidious building strength.

"What do We do?"

Saeva looked down at her sister, her heart breaking. Her hate for her being released.

"I have to stop this."

She attempted to reverse the flow of the life force, but it seemed ever flowing through her to her grandfather.

She panicked looking over at the battlefield for an answer.

She overheard her Captain of the Guard shout orders, making her dash into the muddy battle, Hux right behind her.

Saeva slipped in the mud as she rounded around a makeshift barrier, dodging blaster fire. Her Captain stared at her, awaiting orders.

Hux behind her, covered in mud.

Saeva panted and paused, understanding what was to happen next.

"Captian, Order 67. Broadcast it on all channels."

Hux stared at her, confused.

"I don't know that Order?"

Saeva leaned her head against the barrier, watching the Captain send out the order through his communicator. The sounds of blasters quieting down.

"My grandfather may have taught me too well."

Hux glanced around, watching Troopers remove their helmets. Officers in Uniform, screaming at them to continue to fight.

He looked back at her.

"What did you do?"

"They may not be clones...but they can be ordered to practice their own free will."

An explosion in space made them look up. They weren't in any danger of falling destroyers, but the sky was filled with escape pods and smaller ships leaving in different directions.

A storm trooper nearby knocked an Officer out with his gun, turning away from the battle. Droves of troopers leaving the battlefield behind.

Saeva nodded to the Captain, who now stood a bit lost, his helmet discarded. A handsome bald man with green eyes staring at her.

"Thank You, Empress."

He walked away from them.

Hux seemed equally lost, he stood, spinning a bit.

Saeva stood, rushing back to the morgue.

Her grandfather's form becoming more solid. He looked in pain and angry with the sight of her. The electrical sparks shooting from his eyes when he spoke. He gripped the morgue table, trying to keep himself standing. The transition back to life clearly painful.

"Insolent Brat, I will only rebuild what you just destroyed."

Saeva stood her ground, facing him.

"It would take you decades to rebuild. And Now, everyone will know of your existence. They will stop you."

"Who? Your sister? My dear...she's nearly dead...like the Solo boy."

Saeva looked over at Rey, her body unmoving.

Saeva felt Hux behind her.

"How do We stop him?"

"I...don't know."

Behind them, the resistance began to huddle behind them to investigate. Finn pushed through the crowd, running to Rey's aid. He cradled her body.

He cried out for Saeva to help him.

A more awake Poe, joining his side, holding his friend's shoulder.

The growing form of Sidious cackling at their misery.

"I can smell the fear off of all of you."

A commotion in the crowd made Saeva and Hux turn behind them. A disheveled and furious Tarkin pushed through the rebels. His minions following him.

"Hux! What have you done?!"

He raised his blaster firing a shot directly at Hux's heart.

Saeva froze the shot in mid-air. The rebels pouncing on Tarkin, knocking him to the ground. The group pulling him, Jax, and Aurine from the area. Tarkin raging and spitting as he was dragged off. Leaving the core group alone. The rebels clearly frightened by the appearance of the Old Emperor.

Hux seemed to breath a moment, stepping out of the blast way. The red sharpness sizzling in the air in place.

Saeva suddenly understood what she needed to do, her mother's voice echoing in her mind. She could see the galaxy full of pain if she allowed him to come to full form. Full power.

"Armitage, I need to close the gate."

"What?"

Saeva touched Hux's face softly, startling him with her softness. It had been missing recently from her, an old flash of her true self. Good, Kind.

Knowing there wasn't enough time to explain and knowing he would stop her. Saeva force pushed Hux towards Poe and the others. He landed on his back.

She stepped in front of the blaster shot, her back to it. Making eye contact with her Grandfather, who realized her intention, smirking at him.

Closing her eyes, letting go of her world, much like her grandfather Kenobi long ago, she released the frozen blast.

A sharp pain struck her and she collapsed to the ground. Her last thoughts focusing on the reverse of the life force, return the balance to the force. Let the galaxy be.

Her Grandfather cried out at the disconnection of power, his form seemingly fading backwards. Electrical sparks and explosions surrounding him. The force rejecting his transition. His gateway gone.

Hux made a guttural yell as she fell to the ground, scrambling across the wet mud, lifting up her body. His mind whirling.

Her breathing was shallow and dipping fast. Saeva was unmoving, yet her face calm, no signs of pain.

He cradled her in his arms as her last breath left her. His shaking hands hovered over her, trying to figure out how to fix her.

Rebel medics arrived, giving aid to Rey and Kylo under Finn's instructions. Poe limping over to Hux.

Hux spit out at him.

"I need a medic here."

Poe waved over a medic, who seemed baffled by a First Order General and Resistance General working together. Especially over the Empress of the First Order.

The medic looked at Saeva, checking her vitals and back wound. She shook her head.

"I am sorry, but she's—"

Hux pushed the medic away, pulling Saeva closer to him. Leaning his forehead against hers. Whispering to her.

"Stupid girl. You could have had everything."

Poe looked down on Hux, water dipping from his face. His hand on his blaster, but in this moment killing Hux would be a gift for the General. He didn't feel generous.

The chip no longer worked and Poe's humanity was creeping back into his body.

He limped back to Rey, who's vital signs were rapidly improving. Her wounds were being tended to, medications provided.

Kylo suddenly began gasping for air when the last image of the Emperor's form disappeared, the last electrical spark. Medics rushing him on a gurney to be pulled away. His condition still critical.

Rey awoke startled as he was pulled away and was forced to be stilled. Her shouts for concern for Kylo hushed by Finn. She grasped her wound, stilling when looking over to Hux, grasping her sister.

"Finn, is she okay?"

Finn couldn't speak.

"Finn. Tell me."

"She did it, like you said she would. She ended it all. Freed my former brothers and sisters. The Order is disbanded. With a simple command."

Poe kneeled down next to Finn, who was at Rey's side. She looked around the battlefield.

"The Emperor?"

"She defeated him."

Rey tried to sit up, but was moved onto a gurney. Finn spoke again as if he was still processing it.

"It cost her everything."

The depth struck Rey. She lost her only sister. The last of her family.

Rey began to cry, reaching out for her sister with one hand as she was pulled away in the gurney.

Finn sent Poe with her to be medically seen as well.

Several Resistance troops stood at a distance as Finn approached Hux. He was cautious.

"General Hux."

Hux didn't look up. His tone sarcastic.

"FN-2187, I don't know if you know this, but there is a no longer an army for me to lead. I am no longer a General."

"No, you aren't."

"What will you do with her?"

Hux pulled the body closer to him.

"Make her a monster for your rebellion bed time stories? Showcase her body as warning?"

Finn crossed in front of Hux and crotched down. His face showing despair at her lifeless form. Hux seemed frozen in what to do.

"We loved her too."

Hux looked up at him, his eyes doubtful.

"No, not like I did."

He admitted it to his worst enemy but not her. He loved her. That he could love someone seemed impossible. But it wasn't.

The confession seemed to release his tension, his shoulders relaxing. Like he was freeing himself of chains.

"Let us take her."

Hux stroked her face one last time, allowing the rebels to place her body on a gurney.

As he rose, handcuffs were placed on him by Finn. Two soldiers taking hold of his arms.

"Please understand—"

Hux sighed at Finn's sympathy.

"FN-2187, I know what happens now."

Before either could continue speaking, rustling and whimpering startled them. They looked around them for the source. The two small body bags rustled again.

Finn running to the bags, opening up the smaller one. Jace's small body sitting up, gasping for air. Finn releasing Malle's from hers. Finn seemed frozen at the sight, two dead children coming back to life.

Hux watched with no visble reaction, while more medics were called to assist with the children. The scenario confusing the Resistance members.

But Hux understood the depth of Saeva's sacrifice.

—-

Epilogue-Several Years later...

Hux stood on his cabin's porch, sipping at a hot caf, as he looked over the small lake. This early, gray morning, the mist decided to dance across the water, rather than just surround it. His black sweater provided the perfect amount of warmth.

He imagined Saeva spending her time by the lake, during her short retreat on Arkanis. He visualized her skipping a rock across the lake.

This cabin was built by her plans for her and her cousins to stay in. Her escape form her duties.

Now it was his. His banishment, his exile.

He watched a shuttle ship enter the atmosphere and land nearby, beyond the tree lining of the lake.

Four human outlines broke the tree line from across the lake, following the lake shore towards his cabin.

He quickly made out the towering form of Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo now. His gait had a twitch in it and his right sliver mechanical arm sparkled against the gray surroundings. He wore gray robes, closer to the Jedi fashion. Rey held his left arm as they crossed, her diplomatic robes were a navy blue. Her face seemed relaxed, no longer holding the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders.

Finn was dressed diplomatically as well, a sharp blue outfit. He was guiding a young teenage girl, who Hux couldn't place. She was dressed more like Ren, in robes. Her face seemed curious of the planet, her interest in him zero. Finn had her stop halfway to the cabin, making her sit on a old log. Instructions clearly given to stay put.

The three finally arrived at the base of Hux's porch. The silence thick between them.

Hux sipped at his caf. He broke the tension.

"What a pleasant surprise, do I have to remind you the definition of exile?"

He sipped his caf, muttering out loud.

"You charged me with this sentence, after all."

Ben spoke firmly.

"It could have been worse. The War Crimes you could have been charged for would have had a severe punishment."

Finn spoke as well.

"You were left off easy in comparison to your comrades."

Hux placed his caf down on the bannister. He tried a lighter tone.

"Did you execute Tarkin yet? Please tell me it was public? Did he beg?"

Rey finally step forward, giving Hux a look. Hux became unnerved as he noticed similarities in facial features that she shared with her. With Saeva.

His heart sank. He spoke kindly to Rey, realizing the minimum of their interactions in the past.

"What can I help you with?"

He offered them the indoors and they proceeded to follow him in.

Once they were settled, Finn explained how the majority troopers who left the order went on to live ordinary lives. A few rogue groups had tried to fight back on the new growing galactic alliance, but easily squashed. A rumor did seeped through that another clone facility existed and some rogue groups were regrouping. Its location unknown.

Hux sat still during their explanation of their arrival.

"Why are you asking me? Why not the high ranking Generals you do have in custody?"

"Most have been eliminated or given false info. Tarkin confessed,in a very cursed fueled rage, before his execution that you would know."

Hux scoffed.

"You believed anything that maniac said?"

Rey spoke again, stressing to Hux.

"Just tell us the truth, Please, Armitage."

His first name stilled him. He hadn't heard it said that way in a long time. His chest hurt.

He crossed to his only bookcase.

Ben becoming annoyed by his silence.

"Let's leave. We don't need to waste our time—"

Hux shoved a large journal at Ben, who opened it slowly. It contained paper maps, imperial entries, Empire and First Order material mixed together.

"Saeva collected paper copies of items. She had files of all known Order and Empire locations placed on paper. Never to be intercepted, just absorbed. If it isn't in there, than its a fairytale."

"Do you have more of these?"

Hux motioned to the bookcase, the three swarming it. Hux rolling his eyes as they started to go through the books.

Feeling suffocated, he stepped outside the cabin carefully, startled to see the young girl sitting on the bottom step of the porch. She was levitating a rock slowly, then suddenly force pushed it across the lake, sighing in boredom.

"Impressive."

"Yeah...well. I'm spose to limit my use of my powers. Only for good use, according to Rey."

She huffed, leaning on her hand in annoyance.

Hux paused a moment, leaning on his elbows over the bannister of the porch, looking towards the lake.

"Are you Malle?"

The girl looked up at him, her dark hair and features matched Rey, but again...a hint of Saeva.

"Do you know me?"

"You were young when We met. Briefly."

Malle looked up and watched him carefully from her seat. Her mind trying to recall.

"I have trouble with my memory. Ben says he'll tell me someday. It will make sense, but I need better control of my emotions."

"Hmmm."

Hux looked down at the girl, she seemed emotionally tormented internally.

"Does your brother struggle?"

"You know Jace too?"

Hux nodded slowly.

"You were very small, the last time I saw you. Lose track of time here."

"I like it here."

She paused and looked at Hux again, suspicious.

"How do you know me? Really?"

"I knew your cousin, Saeva."

The girl's eyes went wide.

"You were with the First Order."

"I was, Yes."

"So you didn't know her."

Hux chuckled.

"I knew her better than those three fools in there."

Malle seemed a bit unsure, she walked down to the edge of the lake. Hux followed.

"They don't talk about her in front of us. But I do remember her. She felt like home."

Hux stood a distance from the girl.

"She did. Even for me."

Malle stared over at Hux.

"Can you tell me more about her? I just have snippets...in my mind. Flashes."

"I will. It is probably my favorite story about anyone."

"Why?"

Hux looked over the lake, feeling a small breeze.

"Its a story about power."


End file.
